Dementia
by xLilim
Summary: Intricate secrets, devastating incidents, but none caused as much pain as the day she realized there was nothing left in her world. KenseiOC / On Hiatus /
1. Skewered Skylights

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I won't claim ownership. On the other hand, I do own Sakiyurai Tamaki and any other OCs I decide to create and most of the plot here, except the Turn Back the Pendulum Plot, that's all Kubo's.

**Warnings**: language, violence (blood), innuendos, and future adult situations.

* * *

C H A P T E R O N E

**Skewered Skylights**

_There are things I want you to explain_

_And feelings I hope you will retain_

_Adventures which are left for us to take_

_Are just the drawbacks of dangers we have already faced_

Out of breath with her wounds bleeding profusely, she stumbled over her feet dropping hard onto the dirt path laid out over rows and rows of trees. Her katana flew out of her hand and rolling feet away from her reach. Paths were lighted by the streams of light falling past the canopy of shade from the overlapping branches and leaves, she could barely see clear. The dim lighting in her orbs after the final flash of light had nearly killed her and the effects were still in play. Her coordination had deteriorated, her limbs were numb, eyes could no longer see well, and she delivered those attacks in hopes of killing her off. _Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!_ Reproaching herself would get her nowhere, but there was no excuse for her negligence. Her weakness from years ago still shown through even when she drew her sword against her and attacked her without holding back, seeking out revenge for being left behind in the cold confides of a dark room waiting to prove her innocence. She was running low on time and stamina, but she could sense her reiatsu nearing while senken was still activated and her wakizashi was in her hands.

She trembled as she struggled to get back on her feet using her sword as a cane to steady her faltering form. She trudged closer to her katana and felt a surge of power skyrocket. Looking up to the sky was the first time she had seen it, everything around them seemed too serene to be a battlefield, littered in the bodies of the innocent and blood staining the petals of flowers and leaves of trees. The clouds were still as a voice called out to her, loud and desperate, far behind her to draw back her attention to what had always been her destiny. Even if the blood was drained out of her veins and her heart stopped beating the second that sword had pierced her from behind, she had seen him.

"You're too stupid to understand." Her whisper was the same as her own, calm yet vindictive, silent but full of dread, heartbroken and unforgiving.

"Sakiyurai!" a child's voice called from afar, the cloud growing darker in her hazy vision but her focus remaining in place. The sound of footsteps accompanied the gush the blade made as it departed from her body, forcing her to her knees with the weight of her wounds. Blood in her hands, stained her clothes, running down her profile in rivulets of obvious death, obstructing her path to continue onward, but her eyes stubbornly persisted to stare at his back.

She had seen the future and it was frozen.

"Tamaki!"

Her limp body crashed over the dirt path, eyes wide open and blurred, losing sight. Her assailant moved around her form, shoes splashing in a puddle of her blood – no, _their _blood.

'_Spill the blood you hold. Hold the love you hate._'

Breathing. She no longer knew – could not know, could not feel, and would not taste, and her eyes…they would never see.

* * *

_Years Before_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Sakiyurai Tamaki paced down the walkways of the Shinōreijutsuin, avidly avoiding her morning lessons in order to get her fill of sugar cookies attained from the cafeteria yesterday. She looked painstakingly bored out of her mind, with long locks of blond falling past her gaunt shoulders in shallow waves and deep-set violet orbs staring blankly to the layout of the building's design. Her hands pushed wrist deep inside her red hakama, her left fiddling with the plastic bag holding her matutinal snack to try and pry it open without having to draw it out. While other students spent their mornings locked in stuffy classrooms and smelly dojos, she took it upon herself to see the world as beautiful and calm as it was before fully committing herself to such an occupation. Hatred had pushed her toward that ultimatum and necessity asked her to stay, though her head spun when the past flooded her mind's eye, she wanted to see the world she wanted to protect. For everyone who helped her to that point, to prove her worth to the dead, to show she would atone for her sin. That reality would never haunt her or drag her down, or repercussions would dwell to see her fall. She would fully commit herself to Soul Society and try as best as she could, but that day was different.

One month from then, she would be one-year from completing the curriculum of the Shinōreijutsuin after years of forcing Zankensoki into her, deliberately causing trouble for her instructors because of her unreliable personality. She was always wandering about, skipping lessons, getting into heated arguments with her instructors, starting fights against older students that looked down on her, and even failing to pay close attention while in class – choosing to sleep rather than absorb the teachings. Becoming a shinigami was definitely not her calling, she knew before arriving into the Seireitei from Rukongai covered in blood from head to toe, but was willing to drill the course in. It never appealed to her, even knowing she was one of the gifted ones from the districts in need of having her fill to circumvent death, she did not think life would lead her down that path. Overtime, things would make sense, she would tell herself at night while staring deeply into an oil lantern at her bedside, and eventually she would understand her reasoning despite already knowing. Whatever remained unresolved she blamed it on her sister, who had seemed as bright as the sun and now lay cold, because she followed the trails left behind by that golden-haired child thinking them to be the right way.

Instead she found a place more frightening than Rukongai, which held secrets and whispered taunts. In the boring center of Seireitei, disinterested but eager to prosper, she found a temporary home as long as her surreptitious roots remained buried ten-feet below.

Students of the shinigami academy spent every waking moment practicing and honing their abilities, years and years of constant learning until the end of the sixth years under scrutiny. A simple slip could cost them since not everyone made it out the doors, some stayed behind longer without being kicked out she met someone who had spent nine years there but showed enough potential to remain.

She drew a sugar cookie to her lips and sighed before crunching on it, feeling her stomach ache with eagerness towards its consumption. It had been a painful wait for her to eat, but alas she managed. Regardless of the small distraction her mind found its way back to questioning her reasons for being there. _I'm better off quitting._ She glanced onto the white gauze wrapped around her right arm, starting at the palm of her hand and ending just below her elbow. She curiously subjected herself to unsupervised practice of Kidō spells she was asked not to try outside their target range grounds, let alone at her lonesome with no one around to cater to the burns she received because of her spur of the moment idea. It was one of the reasons why she skipped her morning lectures and now she was on her way to leaving the academy territory to avoid attending her Kidō class, more because of her arm was harmed while using said demon arts.

"Sakiyurai!"

Tamaki paused, looking over her shoulder to see Hasegawa, her Kidō Instructor, and her mind when blank as she stuffed the rest of her snack into her mouth.

"'Morning," she muffled with a curt wave of her hand before carrying on. Believing if she sped off he would ignore her mediocre existence and carry on thinking she was like a butterfly, a butterfly that got away from his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" he persisted, stomping through the open-side halls to catch up. "The class is meeting in the opposite direction!"

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, unfazed by the continuous shouts of the man that would not dare give up. Even if she was considered the most difficult students currently enrolled in the academy, she was nothing more than an obstacle for him to overcome as an instructor and often assured himself of having dealt with much worse.

"Stop walking this instant!"

She did and turned to face the older man with disinterest registered over her expression, forcing him to halt. "I know where it is," she answered truthfully. "Thing is, I'm going home early today."

She reached into her pocket watching her instructor writhe with ire, trying to reel in the need of wanting to shake her up by the shoulders to knock some sense into her, and pulled out another cookie for her consumption.

"You—"

She bit down on it, hearing it crunch.

"Hasegawa-sensei," someone behind him interjected. "I can take care of Sakiyurai."

Her instructor stepped out of her view of the young man in the male uniform with a considerable annoyed glance jabbing at Tamaki's face and cropped silver hair. Hasegawa moved towards the distracted female and pushed her forward a notch. "I'll leave her to you Muguruma-kun." He walked down the opposite direction, knowing Muguruma Kensei was responsible enough to ensure Tamaki's attendance. "I expect you both to be early for class."

Kensei straightened out, watching as the dark-haired man reached the end of the long hallway and turned left. When the older man was out of sight, her turned back to his passive companion with a sharp glare to earn a smile out of her and an excited wave. She could not help but feel animated whenever she saw him; he had that effect on her without noticing even while he spent most of the time angry at her for being a bit spastic and insufferable.

"Thank you for saving me from Hasegawa-sensei, he'd probably tell on me for ditching again, then that glasses lady'd get involved just to lecture me on m—"

"Tamaki," he growled, closing the distance between the two.

She arched an eyebrow. "What'd I do?"

"You don't know, do you?" he questioned, his anger boiling. "What about that note you left pinned on my dormitory or all the damn cats you dumped behind? What about that?"

"Oh, that," she remarked, not so pleasantly. The cat thing and note were all a joke she set up even after Shinji asked her not to knowing how short Kensei's temper was, but as odd as the idea sounded, she wanted to laugh at the look on his face when he found out about it. Though, she hoped to have snuck back into her dormitory to hide for the rest of the week to avoid repercussions. "I don't remember that."

He took her right arm unknowingly and pulled her towards him. "I'm making you go to class today and the next and the next," he stated darkly, watching her face twist in both pain and horror, "until you learn your lesson and if you skip even once, I'll make sure you don't get lunch while here for an entire week." She opened her mouth to retort smartly. "And don't even think about telling Shinji, I'll threaten him too."

Her frown deepened and his grip around her arm tightened as he dragged her down the hall forcibly. The pain shot through her body that made her cringe. "Wait a sec—ow! That hurts!" she cried, pushing against his hand. "Stop putting so much pressure on it!"

Kensei stopped his march and lifted her arm up to eyelevel noticing the gauze that was not there when he saw her that morning on her way through the courtyard. "What the hell happened to your arm?"

He loosened his grip, still holding onto it as she recalled the incident in explicit detail down to the bloody result of her unprecedented blunder. "I collected a bunch of old sake bottles from the longue, stacked them on a bard, attached strings to them and tried using _Tsuzuri Raiden_ to see how many would explode," she explained swiftly, the smile never leaving her face. "Problem was I forgot to notice there was a string still wrapped around my arm until after saying the incantation, so basically, I caught fire." She laughed.

"That's nothing to laugh about you moron!" he shouted angrily. "You leave my sight for a second and you come back with this?"

"At least I'm not dead," she said. "Look, I can move my arm all right too." She swung her arm around too abruptly and flinched from the sudden shot of pain. "Okay, okay, I lied."

"Go get that checked," he ordered.

"I already did, see the bandage?" Tamaki showed him, again, prepared to peel off the gauze to prove it had undergone treatment if he was still adamant about it. "I seriously didn't do it myself, I promise. It was bleeding, I saw chunks of flesh my innocent eyes weren't supposed to see until after I became a shinigami, and I freaked. So I rushed to get it checked."

Kensei rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, walking down the hall. Tamaki stared at his back, as he moved further away before running down the opposite direction. He quickly caught on at the sound of her retreating footsteps and bolted after her.

"Damnit Tamaki!"

She ran faster, buying herself a minute before Kensei outran her when he proved his proficiency in shunpo. He reached out for the collar of her kimono and she squealed in exaggerated distress as he dragged her along with him to the empty clearing where their class would take place.

"I'm seriously getting tired of you."

In her standing, there was literally nothing she could do in order to stop him especially because he had her dragging on the floor by the collar with her head submerged in her kimono slightly. Instead of throwing a tantrum of sorts, she pulled out another cookie from the plastic bag noisily and tossed it into her mouth whole. Her chewing was annoyingly loud and it tortured Kensei like the sound of noisy cathedral bells in the dead of night.

He dropped her with a thud and turned around in time to hear her moan in complaint while looking up to him with a hint of concern. Not even dropping her stopped her from eating; chewing noisily on purpose, he called it, to annoy him. It took a while before she finally realized what his problem was and finished the cookie, swallowing hard and watching him calm down enough to function responsibly.

"Let's go, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble for being late."

She reached into her pocket again, out of habit for another cookie – the taste acting like an addiction at the moment, feeding her empty stomach. "I don't wanna go."

"And, I don't care, you're going because I say so, got it?" He pulled her off the ground, grabbed her by the other hand and led the way.

She complained without much option, though kicking him in his family jewels came to mind more times than necessary. She dragged her feet and whined about her arm hurting so much she could die and eventually about her stomach pains.

"Sugar only makes you insufferable, lay off it for a while."

"But sugar is sweet," she reasoned, taking out the final cookie from her pocket.

Kensei saw from the corner of his eye and snatched it out of her hands and tossed it into the nearest trash dispenser.

"Hey! I wanted to eat that!"

"Feel free to pick it out of the trash—" She did just as he said and he grabbed a hold of her to tug her away. "Tamaki!" She held up the cookie and he smacked it out of her hand, both stopping to watch it fall back into her trash. "Stop being so irritable, you idiot. I can barely stand you as it is."

"I'm hungry!" she whined. "That was my last snack for today!"

Kensei yanked her along by her good arm, ignoring her protests until he was fed up. "I'll take you out for lunch afterschool, so do everyone a favor and shut up!" he shouted, his face close to Tamaki's.

She blinked before her outburst, needing time to compose herself. "Let's get okonomiyaki!"

"The only condition is you have to go to class all day," he stated.

She nodded, forgetting his tyranny earlier; she wrapped her arms around his arm tightly.

"Stop that!" he shouted, jerking out of her grasp.

Tamaki laughed at his absurd reaction and walked towards the clearing where their class would be taking place while the training ground underwent mandatory remodeling. Kensei followed her shortly, silently fuming. Sakiyurai Tamaki, as far as Kensei knew, was a girl who found her way into the Seireitei because it smelled like food. She was strange and had a few loose screws, but aside from that, she was the first person who introduced herself to him when he had arrived at the Shinigami Academy. Kensei found it difficult to bear with her stupidity, but as far as he was concerned, she only had one other friend and that was Hirako Shinji. He thought it was pity at first, but later noticed she wasn't always being an idiot and that side of her was what really drew him in, despite them not getting along when they first met. She was nothing but a troublemaker during those times, running into him while walking down hallways and blaming him for it even once throwing an apple at the back of his head for ratting her out. She deserved it after all the things he heard and he was the constant victim whenever she tried escaping.

"Muguruma-kun, good job on bringing our estranged pet back," said Hasegawa, watching Tamaki who waved at him joyfully.

"Excuse her behavior, she doesn't know any better," Kensei apologized.

"Silly Kensei, you don't have to apologize for me, I'm just going to do it again tomorrow."

Kensei shot a glare at Tamaki who was giggling beneath her breath. "You stupid idiot, it's for your own damn good," he shouted stomping towards her. "I could just—" He stopped himself, moving away.

"All right, let's start today's lesson," Hasegawa stated with a clap of his hands, drawing everyone's attention.

Tamaki searched inside her white kimono curiously, pulling out strange items and fiddling about with them while ignoring the lesson many other students intently took in.

Kensei glanced over, watching her look down her top; he felt his hand hit his face unconsciously.

"Sakiyurai, would you like to try Hadō 11?" her instructor inquired, meeting with a blank expression.

"Nope," she replied. "I hurt my arm earlier trying it."

"What?" he asked, perplexed. "How can you do it if this was the first time I've mentioned it."

"Bzzt—WRONG," she clamored. "I didn't necessarily do it, I tried and failed miserably. I'll show you my arm if you want, though with your weak stomach you might not be able to keep the food down. It was like the skin peeled off there was blood everywhere, even I was disgusted."

"Shut up!" Tamaki felt something hit her in the face. "You idiot, learn to shut up!" Tamaki reached up to pull Hasegawa's clipboard off her face to see Kensei standing in front of their instructor, huffing.

"Hasegawa-sensei, are you going to tolerate violence in your class?" she asked pointedly.

"I am not, so you two wait outside the clearing until you've settled your problems like reasonable adults," Hasegawa ordered.

Tamaki smirked and ran off. She got what she wanted.

Kensei sighed and apologized for his behavior before asking to stay.

Hasegawa figured that if the problem left, no more disruptions would ensue, so Kensei was allowed to stay.

**

* * *

**

"Tamaki, wake up." Kensei stood over Tamaki, who was lying around on the rooftop of the school sleeping. Her arms behind her head using them as a pillow and wavy blond hair in disarray, covering parts of her face. Kensei had discovered her coincidentally when her satchel feel off the rooftop and hit him on the head while walking out of his classroom. He would have normally left things as they were, leaving with his embarrassment when he recognized the contents of Tamaki's bag which consisted of a notebook full of doodles and origami. And when he climbed onto the roof, he met with her sleeping form.

He glared at her.

"Tamaki," he called again, pushing her arm with his foot.

She twitched suddenly and her eyes shot open, scaring him.

"Kensei, what are you doing up here?" she asked, wiping the drool from her mouth.

"You skipped class to sleep, didn't you?"

Tamaki shook her head. "I came to get you and fell asleep on the roof," she lied. Tamaki had skipped class since she was kicked out by Hasegawa earlier that day, and because she was looking forward to being treated to okonomiyaki, she couldn't help but lie. She would do anything for that food.

Kensei stared at her strangely, seeing through her obvious lie.

"Fine, let's go," he replied, while handing over her satchel. "You should try taking notes with that instead of drawing stupid pictures of everyone."

"You looked through it?" she panicked, pulling it out of his hands and pressing it against her chest. "How could you?"

"It hit me on the head and the contents spilled out."

"That doesn't give you any right to look through it!" she cried.

"It. Hit. Me. On. The. Head." He repeated slowly, full of annoyance. "Now, get up before I decide not to treat you to lunch, idiot."

Tamaki leapt onto her feet and jumped off the roof, landing sloppily on the ground causing her ankle to snap painfully. She fell on her side as Kensei landed beside her safely.

"Kensei, don't get mad at me, but I think I broke my ankle," she said slowly.

"How the hell can you do that? It's an easy jump!" he shouted angrily.

"It isn't so easy if I managed to break my ankle now is it?" she replied calmly, trying to ignore the sharp pain centering on her ankle. It felt broken and for some odd reason it looked broken as well.

Kensei grabbed her arm, pulling her off the ground while she complained about the pain, and swung her over his shoulder.

"I'll take you to get it checked," he stated, walking off with her dangling pathetically from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!"

**

* * *

**

Tamaki sat uncomfortably inside her room. Her stomach growled furiously from the hunger. She slouched over the wall on her bed. After Kensei took her to get her foot checked, the man got angry for it being the second time he saw her. He forbade her from taking long walks, which meant she would not be able to have lunch with Kensei unless he decided to bring her a doggy bag. _I hope he does consider bringing me his leftovers; I don't care if its fish flakes._

There was a knock on the door. "It's open," she called, bored. She pulled her body up slightly.

The door opened and Kensei walked in with a plastic bag in hand. He closed the door and walked over to her.

"Here," he stated, placing the bag near her good arm. "_Okonomiyaki, _as promised."

Tamaki's frown curled into a large smile.

"Kensei, you spoil me so," she said, pulling the bag closer and getting the containers out, singing an off-tune hum.

"I'm not your mother, so you should stop forcing me to take care of you," he stated, walking towards the door.

Tamaki laughed. "Why would you say that? You hardly tolerate me," she replied, opening the white containers. She looked up at Kensei, who was glaring at her. Instead of answering her question, he left her room slamming the door shut.

"Thank you Kensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

After devouring her lunch to her heart's content and having nothing productive left for her to do, Tamaki grew drowsy and eventually succumbed into peaceful slumber, slouched against the wall with her blanket over her feet.

She dreamt of frightening recollections, of paths paved in blood, and the menacing glint of a blade held up at the base of her throat. Her nightmare took place in the darker districts outside the Seireitei where a nest of Hollows sat underneath a precipice that seemed to be an abyss from the top, but when a gust of wind shoved her off and she hit the bottom, she faced danger. With trepidation she drew the sword from the scabbard at her side, glancing around to see the litter of corpses and the sharp pieces of broken zanpakutō. She fought against them and lost, forced to experience the pain of being ripped to piece, of having her soul taken from her body, and lying dead in the cold ground. Until she woke up, breaking out into cold sweat as tried to catch her breath running her hands over her body to make sure her limbs were all intact. Her body was tingling with anxiety while her ankle was especially numb.

_I need some sort of snack to distract me_. Tamaki got out of bed and hoped her way to her nearest drawers where she kept her hidden snack stash. The sweets sat in the bottom drawer, hidden underneath piles of folded origami she used as camouflage to keep Kensei from finding them. It was odd for anyone to acknowledge her precautions because not a lot of boys tended to make their way into the girl's dormitories to check for sweets among their things. Actually, she was an exception given the fact that her only friends were male and she and her roommate were in disagreeable terms. Shinji had a tendency of bringing her snacks to keep her calm and Kensei made sure to confiscate them to take the hype out of her life.

Tamaki placed her moderately-sized box on the surface of the nearest table, failing to hear the door rattle open noisily or the steps crossing past the threshold. She was too busy drooling over the thought of what would await her inside.

"What the hell is that smell?" called Kensei from behind her. She shot him an even glance, earning a glare from him before he took the time to glance around the room and see the disarray of her dormitory. "Would it kill you to be more feminine and clean up after yourself?"

She hid the box between her legs. "Would it kill you to knock?"

Kensei arched an eyebrow, a deep scowl on his lips. "What are you hiding there?"

"Nothing," she answered with a scoff, trying to push it underneath the table in order to cover it completely when it hit the top raucously.

Kensei saw from where he stood and noticed her panicked expression. He narrowed his eyes. "Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" she asked stupidly.

He moved towards her and she scrambled off her seat to hurt herself more than she already was and dropping the box on the floor for Kensei to swipe away. He inspected the box and its contents before looking back to her blankly.

"It's rotten sugar, isn't it?"

Tamaki pouted. "You never let me eat anything, you jerk!"

Kensei threw its contents in the trash, while she cried aloud and kicked her only functioning feet as he ignored her pleas. He helped her get back to her bed and watched her lean against the wall, turning away from him. He wondered why he even dealt with her sometimes; she was the thorn in his side. "Hirako's coming to visit so stay here," he stated, heading back out the door. "Stay put, I'll come back in an hour."

"Where're you going?"

"I have an errand to run."

He left her alone once again and back where she started out. By then, she was too lazy to consider moving and remained in bed while Shinji arrived. She fiddled with her blankets and let her eyes wander left and right until settling over the scenery from the third floor of the dormitories. The sky was transitioning from clear blue to a deep orange with the tint of the sun's descent over the overlapping buildings of the academy and beyond them. She glanced around to catch a hint of something interesting when her heart stopped. The sky twisted and bent out of shape in various places covering the academy until ripping apart into dark holes while skeletal but sharp claws curled against the opening until the grotesque Hollows made their presence known. She heard the screams and eventually the sound of an alarm going off with an intercom asking all students to retreat into the nearest buildings.

Tamaki got out of her seat, feeling anxious and nauseous all the same like there was a weight dropped on her shoulders pushing her to the ground into submission. She struggled toward the window, steadying her body to avoid putting pressure on her bad ankle, and a surge of energy nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs, coming from somewhere above.

Hollow after Hollow teeming all around the skies of Seireitei, but those emerging near the headquarters of the division were wiped out just as fast as more emerged.

A new tear in the sky caught her eye and as the monster emerged from the darkness, her face paled and mouth dropped, fingers trembling when coiled against the window frame. The door burst open and Kensei rushed in, seeing Tamaki standing by the window dumbly.

He reached for her, drawing her further back. "Idiot, don't stand near the—" He glanced at the frightened look on her face and looked her over to see her body trembling to the point she was whispering beneath her breath repeatedly. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed a hold of his shirt, finger gripping onto him for dear life. "It's that monster…"

* * *

**Shinōreijutsuin** (Spirit Arts Academy) – **a/n**: I preferably refer to it as the Shinigami Academy, even though it was renamed the Spirit Arts Academy to accommodate future generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as future Gotei 13 members.

**Zankensoki**: They're the Shinigami basic powers (Hakuda, Kidō, Zanjutsu, and Hohō).

**Hadō 11, Tsuzuri Raiden** (Bound Lightning)

-:-:-

I was bored and having some writer's block with some of my other work and I decided to write a KenseixOC FanFic for fun...not many out there, so I added another. :D Feel free to drop a note in the review box, tell me what you think? :]

Anyways, BYE-BYE!**  
**


	2. Falling Disasters

C H A P T E R T W O

**Falling Disasters**

There were secrets in her world she could never tell in dread of facing contemptible judgment. Things she would much rather face against on her own, decided the course of her destiny, which is what she had chosen to do for the past five years. She changed her views to adjust to the new environment, switched morals with another so that she could think similarly, searched for freedom away from the strings of fate that permanently tie her together with her own sin.

With snake-like velocity the Hollow moved, from place to place in search of something. It looked to be the only one acting out of place among the others which had rushed in against the groups standing in wait for them, but that one was different. Smashing through buildings when hearing the screams of young women and easily avoiding confrontation. Tamaki noticed that much and the shape of its pointed white mask remained etched in her mind in haunting memory slowly resurfacing until a warning came to mind. The admonition relayed to her by a monster that new nothing more than death, that expected nothing more out of her but death, and waited patiently for the walls to be paved crimson.

She dropped her hands at her side, moving further away from her companion, bearing the pain of her leg in order to contemplate an escape route before something bad turned to worst.

"Idiot, stop moving," said Kensei reaching out to grab a hold of her arm. She jerked it away heading to the window, eyes never leaving the monster's lithe body even as many tried to catch it off guard to kill it.

"I have to get away…" she muttered incoherently, "I won't be found…no."

"The instructors and members of the Gotei are protecting the premises," he stated. "The can take care of all those Hollows!"

She understood, but they were strong and only getting stronger as they emerged, and it was that Hollow. The evil. The sin. The bad. The corrupted. He was everything. She felt a sharp pain in her lungs and held a hand underneath her chest before the congestion followed. She bent over holding a hand over her mouth as she coughed viciously until something dripped onto her hands and slipped through her fingertips. She moved her hand away seeing spot of crimson falling through her fingers to the flood like raindrops. Her stomach lurched in fear and eyes lifted to see Kensei's confused stare. _He saw, he saw, he saw, he saw,_ she repeated mentally, moving back until she hit the wall, rubbing the blood on her hakama.

"What's wrong with you…?"

"I have to get out of here!" She rushed out the door without further warning, stumbling down the hall to get away. She could sense him move closer to her and practically heard his voice in her head calling out to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had taken a whiff of his prey as she rushed further away from him leaving a trail of her mouth-watering scent behind for him to follow; tasting the fear in her spiritual pressure only excited him, pushing him to search for her. With a flick of his tail he crushed through the wall of where she had been prior to her departure turning sharp red orbs towards the young man who had moved just in time to avoid the attack, eyes widened in confusion.

"Shit," he muttered before rushing off.

"_Where are you hiding Sakiyurai Tamaki? Just where might I find to devour your soul…?_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamaki ran until her leg gave out and she fell flat on her face in the brink of desperation. She felt the monster closer, so close she swore to feel the cold chill its presence always provoked in her. She struggled onto her feet only to lose against the sharp pains working to rend her immobile. Her face was twisted in agony and limbs trembling when she managed to pull herself onto a seat. She rubbed her foot as she rocked back and forth in defeat. In her condition, running away was no option; she would be caught because she could not look past the pain in her ankle and arm. The alarm was still blaring distantly, echoing through the streets and the screams had ceased. The Hollow's presence no longer in her proximity because it suddenly vanished along with the bloodcurdling roars that ripped through the sound barriers with each defeated monster.

Gradually as the seconds ticked by, she dropped her guard to breath. Calm herself without having to deal with another dangerous congestion and looked around, hearing the creak of the floorboards beneath her body along.

"_You haven't changed a bit Sakiyurai Tamaki, the power is only being harnessed…what a delightful dream you will be_."

She stiffened and glanced over her shoulder in time to see the glare of his red eyes before it lifted its tail high above its head.

"Get out of the way!"

She was frozen in place, unable to get off her feet and watched its tail crash through the glass. She shut her eyes tightly feeling someone dropping her to the side shielding her with their body and heard the deflection of a sword clashing against its iron-like tail. She opened her eyes to mere slits to see Kensei holding himself up over her with his eyes directed towards their Zanjutsu instructor, Matsushita, holding back the Hollow's attack.

"How the hell does that thing know your name?"

She could only stare at him dumbly. She was trying to recover from the previous scare, trying to make sure that monster would shut up and not say another word.

"This thing's been after Sakiyurai since before she arrived to Seireitei." The monster put more pressure behind its tail, forcing Matsushita back to a bit of a struggle.

Its gaze blinked back to her, eyes boring into her being assuring her that would never be the final time she will ever see him. She could hear it in her head. _Is this how you wish to repent for your sin?_ The echo repeated the final word. _I will return_. And in that same instant that the words had been uttered, Matsushita had sliced through the monster's mask. The feeling that swept through her insides the second the monster fell apart in two, deteriorating, was like losing a different half and at the same time relieving. Her heat thumped loudly in her chest, her fingers grabbed a hold of Kensei, using him as a shield while the fright remained. She closed her eyes and dropped down to the ground feeling faint.

Kensei moved off her and smacked her face lightly gaining a whispered response from her before cringing himself.

"What the fuck's going on here?" called a familiar blond from the end of the hall.

"Hirako, language," said Matsushita, crouching down beside Kensei and Tamaki. "You okay Muguruma?"

"Yeah, but what about…?"

The blond young man rushed up to them, standing over them. "Should've known that thing was heading after her?"

"Sakiyurai," Matsushita called, patting the girl's cheek.

Tamaki opened her eyes to slits and looked up at all the familiar faces, everything seeming like nothing more than a dream to her. "W-what…?"

"Sakiyurai, we need to talk in private," said Matsushita, helping her to a seat. "Can you talk now or do you want to rest a while before doing so?"

She shook her head. "I'll talk now."

Kensei and Shinji looked apprehensive when she was pulled out of the ground and led elsewhere by their Zanjutsu instructor, having time to wave goodbye to them before turning her dull eyes elsewhere. She was trembling still, scared to death over what had happened and neither one of them knew why.

"Do you know anything?" asked Kensei.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Prolly just as much as you do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsushita had his private audience with Tamaki but it only involved minor questioning. Many had known she was being chased by a Hollow because she had been running away from him for years, playing along with a senseless game of cat and mouse. He noticed the change in her, but neglected to question her and instead let her go after escorting her to the infirmary. She asked about the outbreak but he avoided the question, letting her go.

By the time she walked down the corridor to the destroyed room she once inhabited, the stars were glinting in the dark sky. Her heart felt at ease since she was given pill to calm her anxiety, the tremors stopped, and her worry faded away. Her eyes were heavy and she rubbed them continuously to make sure she made it back to her temporary dorm.

She stopped in front of her room, whatever was left of her things had been brought into the new place. She scanned the room and found Kensei looking over a file folder.

Her eyes widened. He looked up at her and walked closer to her, pushing the folder into her hands.

"You can tell me later if you don't want to now," he stated, unable to look her in the eye. "But, I expect to hear it, got it?" His hand brushed against her head slightly.

She bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry."

The evidence was present, long before that frightening encounter that in the future…things wouldn't be as peaceful as she would have hoped.

She lifted her head, crestfallen. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Hi, Hi to all! Thank you to kon-KON, kudokuchan69, Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX, and BionicLemon (whose name makes me giggle) for leaving wonderful reviews on the first chapter. Thank you to those who faved the story as well! You guys are awesome!

So, I was typing the chapter and asking myself, why I didn't reveal Tama-chan's entire past already, but that'd make it easy, ne? I was having a conversation with my friend Zero and he said he hates me now for keeping it a secret (though he was kidding), so I gave him a cookie with spoilers on it and he threw it at my face saying I was a jerk for telling him. Anyhow, I'll keep them to myself until Tamaki decides to tell Kensei I guess. Haha, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a bit short, the next one should be longer, I promise! :]


	3. Feathering Man

**I don't usually write up here, but look at me go~**

**A bit of commentary, I was thinking over re-writing the previous chapter since ends didn't meet with me, but if I did such a thing I might desecrate the secret Tamaki is keeping from everyone! So, I shielded my eyes and cried...then I decided against it with a new idea in my head, and this is what came out of it. A few years have passed since the incident in the Academy (not too many).  
**

**A little warning. Since there were no mentioned names of certain Captain of certain squads back in the day, I took the liberty of letting them borrow names, I also sold personalities on the side.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I only claim complete and utter ownership over any unknown character that I made up and you might not have heard of in the history of Bleach...especially Sakiyurai Tamaki. I share ownership of Hanabusa Takumi with Zero, who helps me create characters like the mention person.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

C H A P T E R T H R E E

**Feathering Man**

The bustling streets of Seireitei seemed extremely stressful to the large, lazy, violet eyes of the Tenth Division's Vice-Captain. Sakiyurai Tamaki stood in the midst of the crowds, purposely standing in everyone's way, to see their reactions. Most of the pedestrians shouted obscenities at her, but bit their tongue at the sight of her. Tamaki spent a hundred-sixty-seven hours, buried under the work of her captain, who had asked for help because the work was due the next day, apparently after the _hundred-sixty-seven _hours. At first, she refused, but Shinji trapped her inside the office before she could find a way to escape. Even though she had a personal vendetta to settle against Shinji, he was untouchable ever since he was appointed captain a few years ago. Soul Society found Kensei capable of becoming a captain as well, which made her slightly jealous, but she had to admit, those two were beyond her level of power.

She rubbed the back of her head, accidentally elbowing someone. She turned to face them, bowing apologetically. "Sorry." The man who had been hit bowed as well, apologizing for not seeing her standing there. Tamaki's eyes seemed surprised after the man left. She was the one in a black sleeveless shihakusho, no socks, and a yellow obi sash around her waist. _I never considered myself being so hard to miss_, she wondered._ I need to make myself noticeable, would a kabuki mask make it better?_

"TAMAKI-CHAN!" a loud voice called behind her. She turned around to see a girl with a flare of wild green hair with glasses perched on the top and a pink scarf around her neck.

"Mashiro-chan," Tamaki uttered, watching Kuna Mashiro, push through the crowds blatantly ignoring the angry bystander's shouts. Her shihakusho's sleeves fell over her hands covering them completely while she held them over her chest. She bounced in front of her.

"Tama-chan, Kensei's being stoooopid!" she complained loudly.

"Mashiro-chan, Kensei is always stupid," Tamaki replied nonchalantly, unaware that Kensei was standing behind her. Kensei turned her around forcefully, his expression was the epiphany of anger.

"What did you say you brat?" he demanded. Tamaki laughed, her hand covering her mouth, a fresh bandage over her wrist, something he had not seen when he went to the Tenth Division's Quarters. Tamaki had clearly crawled out of her room, with absolutely no sign of injury. "What the hell happened to your wrist?"

Tamaki stared at it curiously. "Kensei-chan, I broke my wrist today," she stated proudly, showing him.

"How?" he inquired, but it seemed more like an order.

"I fell out of the tub in the morning," she stated, a smile on her face.

"Tama-chan let's buy rice cakes!" Mashiro cut in before Kensei took out his rage on Tamaki. The idea of her being so careless pissed him off. He repeatedly told her to be careful, but it seemed to go in through one ear and out the other. Tamaki was dragged away from his sight when he stopped thinking.

"Where the hell did they go?" he asked angrily, scanning the crowd for them. He caught a glimpse of them, pestering the woman behind the rice cake stand while bouncing around. It hit him, the reason why he was looking for Tamaki. He pushed through the crowds ignoring the greetings from people in his own division. He grabbed Tamaki by the back of her collar, pulling her towards him.

"Kensei, we want rice cakes, buy them!" Mashiro insisted.

"What?" he inquired, his anger boiling and his grip wrinkling Tamaki's uniform. "You make your own money, you buy them!"

"But we're girls," Tamaki began, slyly. "The man always pays on the date."

"This isn't a date!" he shouted, scaring the women inside the stand.

"Kensei, we want them!" she whined, about to throw a tantrum.

"Fine!" he stated, letting go of Tamaki. She and Mashiro joined hands bouncing victoriously. Kensei paid the woman the amount for their rice cakes, angry at the exact price and the fact that he was only doing this to make his vice-captain stay quiet. He looked over and realized they had both escaped. "Shit!" he cursed loudly, searching for them again.

"Kensei," Tamaki called behind him. He whirled around furiously. Her mouth was covered in food. "Mashiro-chan ran away. She said she'll be late for her office hours."

"That idiot!" he stated. He looked at Tamaki walking over to her, keeping his eyes on her, making sure she would not find a way to run away. "You…I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Kensei?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

Kensei brought his hand to her face and wiped the food off her face with his thumb. Tamaki continued to stare at him curiously, unmoved by his actions. "At least clean up," he said, irked. Tamaki smiled carelessly.

"I don't own a handkerchief like most females and I'm afraid to get my shihakusho dirty, I barely bought it a new one," she began, her tone turning whiny.

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Captain Tsubouchi wants you to get to work," he said.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean _'is that it'?_" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're the seventh person to tell me," she replied, shrugging. "Well, actually, you're the first person that isn't in my squad, and isn't a third seat from another squad, and that's a captain, all together."

"Go do your work before I personally take you over there."

"You're also the second person to threaten to take me there physically!" she said, excited.

"Tamaki, if you say anything along the lines of me being whatever numbered person to say or do anything to you, I will kill you," he said, losing his newly acquired patience.

"I'm not going, I already worked a hundred-sixty-seven hours straight for that captain," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not doing anymore manual labor, I'll get carpal tunnel in my good hand, and then I won't be able to swing my swords around."

"You hardly swing your swords, let alone carry them around with you," he stated, his hands on her waist lifting her over his shoulder. Tamaki lifted herself up slightly staring at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your captain, so sit still and be quiet," he stated, walking.

"Wait, you can't do that! I am underpaid! I don't need this much hand labor when I'm underpaid!" she shouted.

"The reason you are underpaid is because you compare your earnings to mine," he retorted angrily.

"I'm underpaid!" she complained, pounding on his back. "You beast, you heartless captain, have pity on me, I can't use my right wrist, I have to use my left!"

"You're left-handed."

Tamaki let herself dangle over his shoulder like a doll in defeat. Kensei had not changed either; his mood swings were as bad as ever. Tamaki closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep regardless of the fact that she was upside down. She had spent a sleepless night after all. Except for the one hour nap she took in her room, which was interrupted when her alarm rung.

As Kensei walked, he noticed a large amount of Shinigami staring at him strangely. He arched an eyebrow, glaring unconsciously. It never hit him that the reason everyone was looking at him was the unconscious lieutenant he was carrying over his shoulder. Tamaki looked dead. Kensei pushed the doors of the Tenth Division open, walking inside, lugging around their vice-captain. A dark haired man with a youthful face walked out of one of the buildings, he wore a white haori. He noticed Kensei carrying Tamaki and smiled gently. He walked towards him.

"Captain Muguruma, you're always such good help," he said, grateful.

"It can't be helped with this one in your squad," Kensei replied, finally aware that she was sleeping.

"I've sent as many people as I possibly could, I'm glad I noticed you walking outside, or else she'd still be running away," Captain Tsubouchi Shuzo stated.

"She was standing in the market being a bother to everyone passing by," Kensei replied. "Where do you want me to put her?"

Shuzo looked at Tamaki, curiously and noticed she was unconscious. His eyes shot back to Kensei. "You knocked her out?" he inquired nervously.

"She fell asleep," Kensei replied, irritated.

Shuzo sighed, relieved. "Well, just toss her in the office; I'll come back in a minute." With that, Shuzo vanished. Kensei walked towards Shuzo's office, climbing onto the verandah. He slid the door open and met a heavenly mess. There were stacks of books scattered around the entire room, a smashed tea set in the left corner of the room near the entrance, and an unknown liquid spilled beside Shuzo's desk, which was stacked to the roof with papers. The couches sitting in front of the desk were covered in Tamaki's things, her sleeping robe, her hair clips, crayons, paintbrushes, and in the small desk, there was a large, stupid drawing of him. _You stupid woman,_ he uttered mentally, trying to stop himself from slamming her on the ground and leaving.

It made sense why they had a great Captain-Lieutenant relationship. They both did not care for sanitary living conditions and wasted their time playing awful board games instead of doing their work. A faint smell of sake filled his nostrils, _and they enjoyed drinking games as well._ Kensei put Tamaki on the couch, picking up her lingering robe and folding it accordingly before he realized what he was doing. He threw it at her face.

Tamaki woke up with a scare. "Kensei," she shouted shocked. Her hand shot up and pulled her robe off her shoulder. "Hey, why is this here?" she inquired. "Oh, _never mind_," she concluded, tossing it aside. She searched around the room and looked at Kensei, tilting her head to the side as she stared at the disgusted expression on his face.

"As a lieutenant, you should learn to clean up after your captain," he stated.

"Oh, but isn't it also the captain's responsibility to clean up after his subordinates?"

Kensei glared at her angrily. "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Why?" she inquired, staring at him innocently.

"It smells like alcohol in here," he said, looking around the room to find a stack pyramid of sake bottles in the other corner behind a shield of stacked books.

"Not since this morning," she replied truthfully. "I put the last bottle on the top." A large smile appeared on her face. She seemed proud.

Kensei got close to her, his hand flat against the backrest, his face inches from hers, and she leaned back afraid. Her eyes staring into his angry brown eyes, her heart was racing from the shock. _He's going to kill me, isn't he?_ She thought continuously. "How many times have I told you not to drink?" he asked, in a low voice, through clenched teeth.

"Might have been…o-once or m-maybe e-even fi-fifteen times," she coughed up nervously.

"You know I don't like you drinking, but you still keep doing it," he said.

"Well, I don't like you doing it either, but you do it every chance you get," she stated, turning it on him. "You know how violent you get every time you drink. You start beating up your non-seated officers."

"I don't do that!" he denied.

Tamaki laughed. "Ha, you do!" she stated. "You're such a short fuse you blow up on everyone!"

"Shut up!" he roared, forcing Tamaki back into _cowering mode_. Tamaki trembled in exaggerating fear, but at the thought of something, bounced back, her face close to his.

"I'm not doing it!" Tamaki stuck her tongue out.

"Why you—?" he spat angrily, before the door slamming open interrupted him. Kensei and Tamaki looked towards the door to see Shuzo.

"Ah, Tama-chan, I see you're up," Shuzo said, excited.

Tamaki looked over at Kensei. "So, this is what you were trying to do, wake me up and distract me until he came back!" she concluded.

"What?" he said moving back.

"Thanks again, Captain Muguruma, I appreciate it," Shuzo thanked him, again.

Kensei nodded walking towards the door. He turned back to face Tamaki and pointed a finger at her. "Remember what I told you," he stated, walking out. Kensei seemed irritated, again. Tamaki sighed as Shuzo slid the door shut upon entering.

"Sakiyurai, I'm sorry for calling you back by these means," Shuzo said, apologetically. "It's just I really need your help. After the sixth person came without you, I was sure I would die or commit suicide, but then I saw Captain Muguruma and I heard rumors you two were close so I asked him and he agreed. I'm glad you're back, I thought the sake might have gone to your head and you fell into a well or something."

"Not a well, but I did break my wrist today." Tamaki lifted her hand up.

"Well, I'll do the manual labor, so can you please work on the paperwork on my desk?" he said. "I wouldn't want your wrist to break off because of me."

"Fine," she stated, getting up and taking a seat behind the captain's desk. Captain Tsubouchi Shuzo was a kind, scatterbrained man, who managed to do half of his work most of the time because he forgets about it. Tamaki understood he was better off in the battlefield, his skills were remarkable, and she could not help but shed a tear at the sight of his beautiful blade in action.

Shuzo moved books from the ground and began staking them on his shelf. Tamaki was used to doing her captain's paperwork, his excuse was, '_It's practice for when you take over the division.'_, but it was hardly practice, it was slavery because he hated doing his paperwork and Tamaki never planned to take over any division.

"I heard Sakiyurai is popular with the young men in the Seireitei," Shuzo began, disturbing Tamaki's thoughts. _Yeah, I am popular because they enjoy bullying me._ She laughed.

"No, not at all," she said, stacking similar documents together as she finished her first tower of paperwork. "Young men don't like me at all."

"Really, I saw you and Hirata-kun having a friendly conversation last night, was it a date?" he asked.

Tamaki laughed. "It was a date," she replied truthfully. Shuzo shrieked. Tamaki got out of her seat and noticed a dead rat on the ground. "Captain, are you afraid of rats?" she inquired looking at him in disbelief.

Shuzo looked at her. "No, actually, I just found out he died," he said, sadly. "I found him a few weeks ago and took him in, but I might have forgotten to feed him, once…or maybe more times." He sighed.

Tamaki walked over to him. "Let's give him a proper burial later today."

Shuzo nodded. "Anyhow, I didn't know you liked rugged men," he began again.

"Uhh, is Takuya-san considered _rugged_?" she asked, sitting down behind his desk again.

"He scares me," Shuzo admitted with a smile.

Tamaki smiled, picking up where she left off. "I suppose he scared me at first too, but I'm really just afraid of Kensei now," she admitted, laughing. "I doubt Takuya-san's temper compares to Kensei."

"Captain Muguruma also scares me."

Tamaki pulled another stack forward, pulling a paper in front of her, reading it. "Captain, I need your approval on this one before I sign it." Tamaki waved the paper over her head. Shuzo walked over to it, taking it and reading it.

"I don't get it, but sign it, it's from the Captain-Commander," he replied, giving it back to Tamaki.

"All right," Tamaki replied, signing the paper and making a different stack.

"Oh, I heard there was a new batch of graduates from the _Shinōreijutsuin_," Shuzo began. "I heard a majority had already been snagged by the selfish divisions, but I managed to get our division a new fifth seat."

"That's great!" Tamaki replied, joyfully. The previous fifth seat died in action a year ago, but Shuzo refused to fill the spot in respect of the woman who once held the title proudly. Saika was the captain's wife, Tamaki knew he was having a hard time over her death, but he concealed it particularly well, wearing a smile on his face. Many members of their division wanted the spot to be filled saying cruel things, but Shuzo refused peacefully, stating, '_I will fill the spot when someone capable of taking the position arrives._' Tamaki heard many crude comments made on the side about Saika being a harlot who seduced the captain, things that evidently damaged her name.

'_Captain Tsubouchi, I'm sorry, I couldn't have them talking about Saika-kun like that! It's unfair._' Tamaki apologized for beating the group of hooligans that badmouthed Saika and sent them half dead to Fourth Division. She was obviously ashamed, but she did not regret her actions. Shuzo was not angry. Instead, he thanked her.

"When can I meet the new recruit? Is it a woman or a man?" she inquired curiously.

"It's actually a young girl, probably the youngest person in our division, she's half my size," he cheered. "Her name is Nozaki Aoi. I asked Makino-san to show her around the division, he's fond of children."

"Whaaa, I can't wait to meet her!" Tamaki exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I wish I could meet a couple new recruits, it's always nice to meet a captain first thing after getting out of the _Shinōreijutsuin_. I think the first captain I met was Captain Ukitake. After I met Captain Tsubouchi, wasn't it exciting?"

"I never knew I'd get to meet such a sweet vice-captain." Tamaki laughed. Shuzo finished stalking his books and walked over to his desk, amazed at the amount of paperwork Tamaki had finished. "You sure work fast."

"I'm used to it, I used to do Shinji's work until he got a new lieutenant."

"I wonder how he got you to work, it's always so hard to find you."

"He locked me in his office and treated me to lunch afterwards, well, until Kensei found out and broke the door down," Tamaki recalled. "That's when he came with news that Shinji was getting a new lieutenant."

Shuzo laughed and looked over at the pyramid of sake bottles. "I'll go take those out."

"We should take a picture first!" Tamaki suggested.

"Right! I'll go get the camera." Shuzo rushed out of the room, pushing past a whirl of members of his squad. The group walked by the door, greeting Tamaki with large smiles.

Tamaki's left arm hurt. She put her pen down after signing the paper in front of her. She yawned. Not having slept well considering the schedules for vice-captains, and the handover she woke up with stopped her from going back to nap. Tamaki put her arms on the desk and laid her head on them, closing her eyes. "Just a little nap, it won't hurt," she mumbled dozing off.

* * *

Tsubouchi Shuzo, a tall dark-haired man with tanned skin, walked down the verandah towards his office an hour after he left. He had a hard time looking for his camera inside his room since it was a mess, he planned to ask Makino Nobuo, his current third seat, to help him clean it up. Shuzo stared up at the bright sky, pushing his messy ear-length hair back, and his translucent green eyes shining brightly.

"Captain Tsubouchi."

"Ack," he said, taken aback by the messenger kneeling in front of him. "Oh, good morning young man," he greeted happily.

"Captain Hirako is asking for assistance concerning a new recruit of his," the man began. "He was wondering if you could send someone from your division to show him around his division and get him adjusted to his duties."

"Well, I believe I can, tell him Lieutenant Sakiyurai will take care of his new recruit," Shuzo replied, happily taking on the duty and tossing it onto his lieutenant. "What is the recruit's name?"

"His name is Hanabusa Takumi, and he's the newly appointed seventh seat of Captain Hirako's Division," the messenger explained. "The captain sends his thanks."

"Certainly," the captain replied, waving as the messenger vanished. Shuzo continued walking, entering his office once again. He glanced over his desk, catching a glimpse of Tamaki's strawberry blonde hair.

"Sakiyurai, there's a new recruit out there for you to tour around the Seireitei," he said, but there was no response. He walked over to his desk curiously and noticed Tamaki was sleeping over his paperwork with a swab of drool falling from her mouth. "Oi, why are you sleeping? Wait, is that drool over my paperwork? Sakiyurai! Makino-kun, something's wrong with Sakiyurai!" Shuzo had shaken Tamaki but she did not wake up and he looked towards the door. "Damn, I forget Makino-kun was busy. Soma-kun!"

A redheaded man ran into the room. "What is it Captain Tsubouchi?" he inquired.

"Sakiyurai fell asleep and I need her to help one of the new Shinigami graduates," he stated. "Wake her up, I never get it right."

"Slap her," his seventh seat stated bluntly.

"I couldn't," Shuzo said.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"No, don't!"

Tamaki lifted her head and noticed Shuzo holding Soma Tsukasa back. "What are you two doing?" she inquired, yawning.

"Oh, Tama-chan, you're awake." Shuzo smiled. "Thank you Soma-kun." Tsukasa nodded, bowing before leaving. Shuzo turned back to Tamaki. "There's a new recruit for you to meet."

"Really?" she asked, curious. "Is the new person a part of our division?"

"Actually, he's the new seventh seat of Fifth Division, but Hirako-kun asked me to send someone in his stead because he was busy," Shuzo said. "I want you to show him around since you're familiar with Fifth Division, it shouldn't be hard."

"All right," she said, standing up. "Where am I supposed to meet him? What's his name?"

"His name is Hanabusa Takumi," Shuzo replied. "As for meeting him, I'm not entirely sure, so just check the academy." Tamaki sighed and looked around the room in search for her swords. Her yellow hilted _katana _sat in the corner. She walked over to it, picked it up and slipped it into her obi.

"Well, I'll ask around for him," Tamaki said. "Captain, have you seen my _wakizashi_?"

"It might be buried under the other stack of books in the corner, I'll look for it while you're away."

"Thank you." Tamaki left the office, walking off the verandah. She waved at the group of people near the entrance and they opened the doors for her. She smiled widely at how nice they treated her when Shuzo stood outside, but those men often made fun of her _lame_ body structure.

Tamaki yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. A little mental thought came through her mind, _maybe I should see Shinji to pick up the man's portfolio before I decide to search aimlessly._ She pushed that thought out of her mind. If she cannot find the man, she could use it as an excuse to go bother Kensei for the rest of the day. Tamaki stretched her arms out as she made her way towards the academy.

Murmurs filled Tamaki's ears as she began eavesdropping within a swarm of Shinigami women and academy students. "Have you seen him?" a woman questioned her friend. Tamaki perked her ears, trying to look natural. "No, but I heard that he was beautiful!" the friend replied. _A beautiful man?_

"His hair is like silk!"

"He has such a strong jaw line!"

"His eyes…his eyes they're so—I can't even describe how beautiful they are."

Tamaki arched an eyebrow, looking back and forth at the woman talking openly about that beautiful man. "Hey, girl," Tamaki began scooting closer to a girl in the academy. The brown haired girl looked up at her curiously. "Have you heard of a Hanabusa Takumi?"

The girl's smile widened. "Yes, he's over there!" she stated, joyfully, pointing past the crowd.

"Thanks." Tamaki pushed through the rough female crowds towards the yard of the school. She walked through warily, taking in her surroundings and noticed something infinitely strange. There were two parallel rows of cherry blossom trees adorning starting from the entrance of the school, to where she currently stood. _Were these always here?_ She inquired mentally.

She entered the field curiously, looking around, hearing the shrieks of many excited women. In the distance, she noticed a tall man in a black shihakusho, a magenta-colored obi sash around his waist. His long white/blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail. His hair fell past his waist, floating behind him elegantly; his kimono was opened, exposing his marble-like muscular physique.

Tamaki freaked out, stepping back. She had a feeling that man was trouble. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her face, his dark emerald orbs glinting with unimaginable glee. She felt a pang in her chest. _I feel like I just got stabbed,_ she cowered, moving further away. He was walking, but he was not moving very fast, it looked like he worked in slow motion; the floating cherry blossoms around him seemed strange. _Oh god, he's moving in slow motion, how is that possible?_

Tamaki blinked and the next thing she knew was the man standing in front of her, staring down at her with a gentle gaze. She shrieked and the man chuckled. He pushed his hand into his shihakusho, pulling out a red rose, placing it in front of Tamaki's surprised face. "Oh my word! The Spirit King must really adore me! He gives me the honor of meeting such a divine young woman!" he said scandalously.

Tamaki looked taken aback since it was the first time hearing such frivolous words directed at her, _or is there someone behind me_. She looked over both shoulders and looked back at the man, her expression dulling as he pushed the rose onto her hands. "By any chance, are you Hanabusa-kun?" she inquired.

"She even knows my name!" he said, skipping around her. Tamaki followed him with her eyes and then he stopped in front of her again. "Well, my precious princess, what is your name?"

"I'm Sakiyurai Tamaki, Tenth Division's Lieutenant," she introduced, bowing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanabusa-kun."

"Tamaki-hime," he began. "What a beautiful name."

"Call me Lieutenant Sakiyurai."

"Tamaki-hime, are you here to show me around my division?" he inquired, ignoring her request.

"Yes, Hanabusa-kun, so follow me," Tamaki replied, letting out a yawn. She felt like abandoning this piece of work and running off somewhere to sleep. The more she thought about it, the closer she felt herself getting to Fifth Division's Barracks. "This is the place where you'll be wasting most of your time," Tamaki began her tour after pushing the doors open. "You've got a Captain and a Lieutenant, and four seats in front of you which you'll find yourself obeying at all cost."

"I don't see a single female around," he complained.

Tamaki looked around, staring at the topless men sparring when they should have been working. She shrugged. "I hear the third seat is a pretty female, her name is Rin-san, I believe, but try to address her properly, most women aren't as considerate as they look." That last part of her words being said from experience.

"Actually, I don't mind the punishment so long as she's beautiful, very much like yourself Tamaki-hime," he stated, a wondrous smile on his face. Tamaki winced at the sight of his pearly whites. She was not used to the compliments, and she had some idea that he might have been lying to her just to get more out of her.

"That's hopeless," she replied, yawning, catching a glimpse of Shinji's Lieutenant. She pointed. "You see that guy with brown hair and glasses, his name's Aizen Sōsuke, that's your division's Lieutenant. Be nice to him and he might buy you something, like a dog treat, I don't know."

"Do I introduce myself now, or later?"

"I can go do it for you."

"I'll go along."

"Lieutenant Aizen!" Tamaki shouted, scaring the lieutenant. He turned around warily and noticed her. Tamaki grabbed a hold of Takumi's shihakusho and dragged him towards his lieutenant. "Good morning, lieutenant."

"Good morning, Lieutenant Sakiyurai," he greeted, looking over at Takumi and smiling. "Hello."

"Oh yeah, this is your new Seventh Seat, Hanabusa Takumi," Tamaki introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Takumi bowed.

"Welcome to Fifth Division," Sōsuke said, smiling still.

"Aizen, where's Shinji?" Tamaki asked curiously. "It's only natural for the new recruit to meet his captain."

"He's been working in his office since the morning, I haven't seen him get out," he answered.

"Thank you." Tamaki dragged Takumi away and rushed down the verandah towards Shinji's office. She wanted to abandon Takumi there and find a rooftop to sleep on. "The next person we're meeting is Hirako Shinji, your captain, he's an extremely carefree guy, and usually finishes his work first so he can waste his time staring up at the sky. He is not very poetic, so don't plan on bonding. He's also not a very nice friend."

Tamaki slid the doors opened, startling Shinji who was drinking tea. He stared at her in shock. "Oh, so Shuzo-san sent you," he said. "'Morning, Tama-chan."

"Shinji look, this man right here is Hanabusa Takumi, your new Seventh Seat," Tamaki pushed him in front of herself. She pushed his head down to a bow. "Hanabusa-kun, say it."

"Oh right, please take care of me," Takumi stated. Tamaki moved her hand away from his head.

"Okay, I have my own duties to attend to and I'm sure Shinji needs to fill you in on your duties as a Seventh Seat," Tamaki said, quickly, walking backwards towards the door. Shinji stood up alarmed aware of what she was trying to do. "So, Shinji, I'll leave the rest to you, be sure to be nice. Kindness always forms friendships."

"Tamaki, don't you dare skip out on me!" Shinji shouted. "I'll burn your house down!"

"What?" she shrieked.

Takumi looked at them back and forth. "You'll have nowhere to live," he added.

"You can stay with me Tamaki-hime," Takumi suggested, suddenly.

"She will do no such thing!" Shinji shouted. "Yo, go make some friends or something."

"Yeah, you heard him, I don't care if you burn my house down!" she stated. "I can stay with Hanabusa-kun."

"Shut yer trap!" he stated. "Come back in here and show him the rest of the place."

"No! I have work to do!" she refused, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sleeping isn't a part of yer job!" Shinji stated, hitting the nail on the head. Tamaki moved away, her cheeks flustered in anger and sudden embarrassment.

"Wah, I'm telling Kensei!" she blurted.

"Go for it you brat, he'll yell at you too." Shinji smirked.

Tamaki's face looked tormented. She imagined both of them yelling at her, but one was obviously better than two were, so she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Hanabusa-kun, let's go, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Takumi smiled and bounced over to her with glee. Shinji smirked victoriously watching them leave. As he sat back down, he saw Tamaki poke her head into his office. "You owe me half your paycheck for this." With that, she ran off with Takumi.

"That stupid brat," he mumbled angrily.

Tamaki walked over to the housing of the division and looked for the vacant room he would be occupying. She slid the door opened and pushed Takumi inside. "It's pretty spacious, ten times bigger than you would expect for a Seventh Seat in any case, so you'll sleep, eat, and do weird rituals to make women love you in here. I hope you like the feel of it; I think it is nice. What about you?"

"It doesn't meet my tastes, but in time I will turn it into my own kind of room," he said, walking around the room.

"Well, I have to leave you here for now, we might see each other later on," Tamaki said walking off the verandah. Takumi looked over and noticed her running away. "See you later, Hanabusa-kun." She ran away. Takumi blinked.

"T-Tamaki-hime, don't go yet!" he shouted rushing after her.

Tamaki walked past Shinji's office and looked inside. Shinji looked at her, about to say something about her last comment. He got out of his seat and she flinched. Takumi grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Tamaki's eyes widened when he leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Shinji's mouth dropped from the shock and the rest of the division that was present began talking.

* * *

**Dementia: Chapter 4: Plausible Resistance**

And the word spread out…

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing kudokuchan69 and BionicLemon! :]**

**I finally got some solid ideas for the following chapters, so they should be pretty long. I'm getting excited already. I finished this chapter pretty fast so I decided to update. I already started on the next one, but I'm not sure when that one will be done...hmm, I might have it ready by Friday, but if I finish earlier...I'll post it up. Look forward to it, though the action isn't scheduled to start until after the next chapter. lol, For sure...XD**

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to drop a line. :] Bye, bye.  
**


	4. Plausable Resistance

I have to feel bad for Tamaki in this chapter...Oh, oh, oh! Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D Things are about to get serious in the next chapter! DX

**kudokuchan69:** lol Thank you and here ya go for the new update! Haha, I think Tamaki won me over with what she's doing in the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy. :]

**Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX:** Thank you! :D

**BionicLemon:** Thank you! I think the next chapters are all pretty long actually! DX I feel so proud! And, golly, I feel like eating all the hearts you leave in my review box, are they candy? :'D

Enjoy the read. :]

* * *

C H A P T E R F O U R

**Plausible Resistance**

Tsubouchi Shuzo walked around his division aimlessly, climbing up stairs and walking down them just as fast. He greeted the small amount of people already awake, with a smile. There was something missing, his vice-captain had not managed to stay hidden even though she was most likely already awake. Shuzo rushed towards the Sleeping Quarters in search for Tamaki. He crossed his room, getting closer to hers and began hearing strange grunts and heavy breathing. He stood in front of her door for a minute, thinking over their privacy rules, but shrugged it off. He slid the door open, finding Tamaki lying on the ground in her shihakusho, her legs folded and her feet flat on the ground. She was mumbling numbers as she lifted herself up so her chest almost touched her knees.

Shuzo arched an eyebrow. "Sakiyurai, what are you doing?"

Tamaki's gaze shot towards the door, not stopping her exercise, barely noticing his presence. "Good morning captain," she greeted breathlessly.

"'Morning," he repeated the notion, still staring at her. "So, what are you doing?"

"They're called sit-ups," she replied, smiling, forgetting her number, but recounting.

Shuzo stood there in silence. The current situation was obviously odd. Never in the years of knowing Tamaki had she ever done exercises so early in the morning. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"I woke up really early today," she began, in between breaths. "Kensei told me to go watch him train once in a while, but it's a secret, so I didn't tell you anything."

"Did he ask you to do exercises?"

Tamaki laughed. "No, I just sat there taking care of his clothes."

"He was…indecent with you?" Shuzo asked scared.

Tamaki shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. "He only gave me his haori. So, as I was watching him train, I was inspired!"

"Inspired, to what?"

"Well, what else, to get my body into shape, give it some more muscle," she said, laughing.

Shuzo stared at her a while longer before moving back and shutting the door to her room. He quickly rushed down the hall, his mind clouded by the image of Tamaki having an exaggeratingly muscular body. Terrified, he bit on his nails, running to his office ignoring the constant '_hellos' _accidentally.

"Shuzo-kun." He turned around as he opened the doors to his office to face Shinji and a few feet away from him stood his newly appointed Seventh Seat Takumi. "'Morning," Shinji greeted.

"Shinji, I'd like to show you something…strangely disturbing."

"Where's Tamaki-hime?" Takumi asked, aloud.

"Shut up," Shinji said, annoyed, following Shuzo onto the verandah and down the hall. "What exactly do ya plan to show me?"

"Tamaki," Shuzo said in a serious tone.

"Somethin' happen to her?"

"Not exactly."

Shuzo brought them both to the front of Tamaki's door, the same absurdly disturbing grunts heard. Shuzo signaled Shinji to open the door, but he seemed a bit uneasy. "Aint there any privacy rules 'round here?"

"Not between me and her."

Shinji slid the door opened and took in the sight of Tamaki doing sit-ups. He arched an eyebrow confused. Takumi stood by the door, his eyes sparkling in joy. Shinji stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Tamaki, what are ya doin'?" he inquired curiously.

"They're called sit-ups."

"I know what they're called ya dummy," Shinji said, loudly. "I'm askin' why are ya doin' them?"

"I was inspired to build me a more muscular physique after watching Kensei training this morning," she admitted.

"Kensei, eh?" Shinji took a step back. "Excuse me."

Shuzo looked over at Takumi, who was busy rooting Tamaki on. He sighed, hoping Shinji would hurry back, if he were going to go back. After around half an hour of Takumi talking to himself, he felt like shutting the door and hiding under his desk until he heard distant arguing. Shuzo turned to the side to see Shinji rushing Kensei to the scene.

"What the hell was so important that you couldn't let me finish training?" Kensei complained. Shinji planted him in front of Tamaki doing sit-ups.

Shinji looked at Kensei, a grin on his face. "You created a monster," he commented.

"Stunning, isn't she?" Takumi contributed.

"Amusing's more like it," Shinji stated.

Kensei stepped forward. "Tamaki, what the hell are you doing?"

"You guys are so annoying, I already told you." She scoffed.

"They're called sit-ups," Shuzo answered, disdainfully.

"I know what they are!" Kensei stated, loudly. "I meant to say, why are you doing them?"

Shuzo blinked, terrified, moving away from Kensei a bit. Tamaki's eyes shot towards Kensei. "This morning while watching you train, I was inspired to get a muscular body like yours."

Shinji snorted. Kensei's face turned red with anger, or embarrassment, they could not tell for sure. "Look at her," Shuzo began. "She's like an animal at the Zoo, she knows we're watching, yet she continues this ridiculous display."

Kensei walked inside the room and shut the door on everyone's face. Tamaki shrugged, continuing. He bent down and grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet. "Stop it, now!" he stated, angrily.

"You should be flattered!" she cried, pulling her arm away from his.

"I'm not flattered! You're making a fool of yourself!" he shouted.

"I don't see why you're angry, you're the one showing off all the time," she stated, pointing out the fact that his shihakusho was opened to show his muscular body. "You don't even wear sleeves, show-off."

"I'm going to kick your ass," he said through clenched teeth, his fist in front of her face.

"Maybe I should do the same thing too," she said pulling her shihakusho opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, nervously, shutting it. Tamaki stared at him awkwardly and then her expression changed to angrily.

"Why can you do it and I can't?" she shouted, pushing his hands away from her shihakusho.

"I'm a man!"

"You act like a stupid boy! Stupid Kensei!" she shouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You brat!" He reached towards her, but she moved away, sliding the door open. Shuzo, Shinji, and Takumi were still standing there, but the only one who looked relief at the sight of her was Takumi, who thought wrong the minute Kensei shut the door. She jumped behind Shinji, hiding from Kensei.

"He's trying to hit me!" she whined.

"Shinji move out of the way!" Kensei shouted.

"Tama-chan, jumped off the railing." Shinji pointed behind him.

"What?" Kensei rushed to the railing and noticed Tamaki hiding beneath them, running away after Shinji sold her out. Kensei jumped over the railing running after her shouting at her.

"Is it safe to let them run around like that?" Shuzo asked, curiously.

"So long as she out-run's Kensei, she'll be okay." Shinji shrugged.

"I'll go defend my precious princess from that beast of a man!" Takumi stated his leg already over the railing. Shinji grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him back.

"I told ya to keep your creepy mitts off Tama-chan, so listen to me," Shinji stated, irritated. "'Sides that girl can out-run me, I doubt Kensei'd be any trouble."

"I hope he brings her back alive before training starts," Shuzo said. "I don't want to go alone."

"I forgot to mention there's a captain's meeting this afternoon," Shinji recalled, before walking away with Takumi in tow.

Shuzo nodded, closing Tamaki's door and walking back to his office.

* * *

Kensei growled angrily after losing sight of Tamaki. The only thing she was good at was running away. He stomped through the training field of her division; there were a few members of her squad sparring. He noticed her running along in that direction, but he could not sense her presence. Kensei walked onto the dirt road, away from the buildings.

"Kensei," Tamaki called.

Kensei turned around to see her hanging upside down from the railing on the second floor. "What are you doing now?" He walked over to her, looking up.

"Oh, Kensei, I'm glad you found me," she said, pleased, her arms dangling over her head.

"I suggest you cover yourself better."

"Why?"

"I can clearly see down your top." He turned away.

"Kensei, you never struck me as a pervert, but I'm glad you're showing your true colors," she said, disdainfully, glaring at him.

"Pervert?" he questioned, irritated, looking back up at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I see you looking at my top, don't act all innocent," Tamaki shouted. "I mean I'm sure you've seen plenty of others." Her hands crossed over her chest.

"You're an idiot, you know that."

"I won't say sorry, but do me a favor."

"Why should I do you a favor if you can't apologize?"

"I don't think I can apologize enough for being so stupid, seriously."

Kensei shrugged walking away. Tamaki grabbed her sword and threw it at him, missing by an inch. Kensei whirled around angrily. Tamaki shrugged. "I'm going to make sure you stay in that position forever," Kensei snarled, pointing at her.

Tamaki cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to burst your angry bubble, but the chipped wood beat you to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's some messed up would here Kensei, my hakama is stuck," she admitted. "I don't think I could jump off safely."

"Get someone else to help you," he stated, turning away.

"No, no, no, Kensei!" she cried, thrashing her arms. Kensei looked over his shoulder.

"You're a mess, you know that."

"I feel the blood rushing to my head and suddenly I feel dizzy." Tamaki felt her hakama tear, her eyes widened in shock. She was about to fall to her death if she did not use her hands. Her legs failed to hold her up and she let go, thinking mainly about landing safely. Before her hands hit the floor, she felt Kensei catch her mid-air. Her eyes shot up, staring at his irritated expression.

"You are too nice," she said as he put her on the ground. "Thank you Kensei." She smiled.

Kensei nodded, walking away, but stopped. "Hey, before I forget," he began, looking at her face. "Stop doing those stupid exercises, no man will ever like you if you have a muscular body."

She looked stupefied. "W-why?"

"It's not attractive in a woman."

"Y-you say, but you don't know anything!" she stated, loudly. The only person to call her pretty, regardless of what she was doing was Takumi, but she did not buy it since, he went around telling everyone the same thing. "You really are a jerk!" She stomped away, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Oh no, my lieutenant is angry," Shuzo's voice suddenly came from behind.

Kensei turned around surprised. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

Shuzo smirked, but shrugged. "Could have been seconds, maybe minutes, or even hours, or maybe DAYS!" he said, his voice getting louder. "Maybe I just walked by."

Kensei sighed, looking down the direction Tamaki walked by. Shuzo stood beside him, curiously watching her stomp away. "I think I won't have her train today."

"Why?"

"She'll kill us all in that mood she's in. I don't think there's enough graduates to replace all my seated officers." Shuzo's hands were in his pockets. "Well, I'll be heading out. I hope you'll find some resolution to your problems." Shuzo walked away, but stopped. "Oh, and to make her stop wanting that body, you'd better compliment the one she already has."

"I think you should stop babying her," Kensei replied, watching the sly smirk on Shuzo's face disappear.

"But, she's so nice."

"The more you baby her, the harder it is for me to handle her," Kensei stated.

"Don't kill my lieutenant!" he shouted. "I promise I'll stop."

Kensei nodded and walked down the road. He heard screams and noticed a few signs of destructions. He ran in that direction quickly. When he arrived at the scene, he noticed Tamaki on the ground, surrounded by members of her squad, blood running down her head. "What happened?" Kensei demanded, scaring the group around her.

"I tripped," Tamaki replied weakly, pulling herself off the ground carefully. She had a goofy smile on her face as she stared up at Kensei with blood running down her face.

Kensei grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "I'm taking you to Fourth Division," he stated.

"What? Just take me to Captain Tsubouchi; he'll take care of it."

"Has he been taking care of your accidents?"

Tamaki nodded slowly, even though she had lied consistently about going to Fourth Division to get her accidental wounds treated. She was used to Shuzo doing it for her; he never asked questions and did the job neatly. "How do you expect to be a Shinigami with a broken wrist and a broken head?"

"My wrist is healing and my head isn't broken, stop worrying so much."

"You don't take care of yourself and you're reckless, someone has to worry about you!" he raised his voice. Tamaki bit her lip pouting.

"I never asked you to worry about me," she mumbled, carelessly.

Kensei glared at her. She moved away. The angry vibes he was emitting where starting to scare her. She pulled away from him carefully, preparing to run away and hide. Kensei walked over to her, his haori at hand, and grabbed her head wearily, dabbing at the blood on her face. Tamaki stared at him incredulously. She flinched from the pain when his finger accidentally touched her wound.

"That hurt," she muttered, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Kensei grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the exit of her division.

* * *

Tamaki walked into her captain's office with a yawn, gauze wrapped around her head. Shuzo blinked at the sight of her, but continued signing his share of paperwork. Tamaki sat down on the couch in front of his desk and poured herself a cup of sake. Shuzo looked back at her, staring at her strangely while biting his lip. "Tama-chan, I have a meeting with the other captains, take care of the training session today," he said, standing up.

Tamaki looked at him after drinking a cup of warm sake. She nodded in agreement. "Don't make anyone angry," she advised.

"Are you still angry? You seem a bit serious," Shuzo inquired, walking behind her, towards the door.

Tamaki shook her head. "Actually, I'm still a bit dizzy from the stitching," she admitted. "The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, but I'm scared that when it does, it's going to be painful."

"Well, it'll go away soon."

"I can't even sleep on my back or I might damage my head," she whined angrily. "This is worse that my broken wrist!"

"Now, now, things like this happen, you don't have to get so angry about that." _Translation: I really do not want you to get mad, you will destroy lives._ Shuzo smiled sweetly, flapping his wrist to calm her down a bit. "If you'd like I can—"

"I'm going to sleep with Kensei."

Shuzo choked on his own saliva. "What?" he managed to say.

"He told me to sleep with him."

"Why?" he asked.

Tamaki shrugged. "It's odd, but with that glare I don't think anyone could say no," she admitted, feeling a chill.

"What are you getting out of this?" he asked, biting his fingernails.

"A smaller bed?" she said, unknowingly.

"Then, you said _yes_?"

"I didn't say anything, you know how weird it'd be to sleep with him?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Tamaki."

Tamaki sighed leaning back. "To put your nerves at ease, I don't sleep with other men, so I'll have to figure out a way to not damage my head without help." She reached under the couch and pulled out a large white paper, placing it on the desk in front of her. She got up and took the ink and pen off Shuzo's desk, returning to her seat. "Do me a favor and out this up on our front door," she mumbled as she wrote on the large paper.

She handed it to Shuzo, whose eyes widened. "You can't be serious?"

"I am serious, so do me the favor and put it up," she said, waving the large paper in Shuzo's face.

"You should at least write your name on it, I don't want to take the blame for this."

"Its okay, Kensei knows my handwriting."

Shuzo sighed, staring at the white paper. In large bold letters it read, '_Tenth Division denies entry to Ninth Division's Captain, Muguruma Kensei. Everyone else is welcomed._' Shuzo took the paper. "This is a joke, isn't it?" he asked, again.

"It's not a joke, I'm plenty serious. I don't want to go sleep somewhere that's not my room, it's creepy," she said calmly. "Then what if Takuya found out, he'd surely leave me after accusing me of cheating."

"Does he know about the incident with Hanabusa-kun?"

"No."

"Why don't you tell him that?" he asked.

"I'm scared. I'm not very popular with men."

"You got Captain Muguruma," he said slowly, implying there were hints of a relationship.

"Kensei's in love with someone else," Tamaki explained, her expression unchanging.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all, we're only friends, I'm glad he found someone." Tamaki smiled with glee. Shuzo rolled his eyes walking out with the paper in hand. Tamaki chased after him, skipping along with him. "You know on second thought, I'll put this up!" She took the paper out of Shuzo's hand and ran out of the entrance.

Shuzo stared at her curiously, as she put up the sign next to the number on the double doors. "I really hope Captain Muguruma doesn't find out about this."

"He will find out, he's coming this way."

Shuzo looked over his shoulder and noticed Kensei walking towards Tamaki with an angry look on his face. There was a reason she was putting up that sign that had absolutely no connection to the lie she fed him inside his office. A large nonchalant smile appeared on her face as she waved at Kensei and ran inside the division, shutting the doors.

"Was that stupid brat the one who put that sign there?" Kensei asked Shuzo, demanding an answer.

Shuzo nodded. "I told her not to, but she insisted." He walked over to the sign, about to tear it down when he heard a murmur behind closed doors. '_Tear it down and I'll tear you down, captain._' Shuzo laughed nervously. "Oh well, I have absolutely no time for this, I mustn't be late to that meeting." Shuzo noticed a fresh black eye on Kensei's face, it was barely visible, but it was present. "What happened to your face?" he curiously asked.

"Your stupid lieutenant happened to my face!" he shouted.

"I should have known." Shuzo sighed. "In any case, it doesn't look that bad, makes you look handsome." Kensei stared at him awkwardly. Shuzo had an innocent smile plastered on his face.

Kensei growled, unable to get past the super barrier the two created around themselves, and stomped away towards the First Division's Barracks. "You did well, captain," Tamaki said, poking her head out the door.

"You shouldn't attack other captains," he said, still smiling.

"You shouldn't ask too many questions," she replied, with a smile.

"Well then, I must get going, there is no way I'd like to be late," Shuzo said, smiling as he walked away.

Tamaki moved back inside her division, shutting the doors, recalling the incident she had with Kensei. That bruise on his face was an accident, she did not think he would bruise with one hit. She nervously made her way towards the training fields in her division, everyone had been scheduled to attend.

Everyone was present, some of the seated officers had already begun sparring, showing off their wonderful Shikais as Tamaki mentally compared them to hers, and she died of jealousy. Most of the members in her division had different elemental-type zanpakutō, the blade's designs were beautifully crafted.

"Oi, Lieutenant Sakiyurai," a familiar voice called. She turned around to face their redheaded Seventh Seat, Soma Tsukasa. "I think we have a score to settle." His weapon was already in Shikai form, the blade was contorted strangely in menacing two menacing pikes, the hilt was a golden color and the roped that hung from it wrapped around his forearm.

Tamaki laughed nervously. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked, sounding confused.

"You owe me another sparring match and this time you will call out your swords name!" he shouted, determined, pointing his zanpakutō at her, she felt the heat radiating from it and moved back.

"I'm not supposed to wield a sword until my wrist is healed."

"You can't deny a request from a seated officer," Tsukasa reminded her.

Tamaki sighed. "Fine, but I'm not using my Shikai!" she shouted, pulling out her katana from its sheath, holding it with her left hand.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." Tamaki's expression seemed serious as she pushed his blade away with hers. "Don't let your guard down, Tsukasa-kun."

Tsukasa laughed, pushing his red hair back, taking a swing at Tamaki without igniting it. The last time she fought him, he caught her off guard and used his fire element on her, burning her long hair, which explained her short hair. Tamaki moved out of the way, blocking with her sword, but as he ran his sword through hers, she noticed a spark. She frowned.

A smirk appeared on his face and he jumped up, swinging his sword down, fire orbs appearing around him, crashing towards Tamaki. She moved away, breaking through a few but suffering a few casualties, burnt clothing. She shunpo'd towards him, swinging down her sword, grazing his shoulder with the speed advantage, she swung around hitting again. He blocked with his contorted zanpakutō a flame flying towards her face, she tilted her head avoiding it. She pushed against his blade, but the pikes on his sword seemed closer to her face. She felt the heat radiating from them, causing her face to sweat.

"At this rate, your face will melt." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey!" she shouted insulted, kicking him in the stomach, and sparks flew. "Woah—" She hopped away avoiding them scarcely.

Tsukasa coughed, unable to predict she would use her feet or that the hit would be so strong. The minute her foot collided with his unprotected stomach, he felt the air leave his lungs. He pulled himself up to his feet, regrettably, his attack missed her and there were only traces of burnt dirt.

"You almost got me, Tsukasa-kun." Her smile was carefree. It seemed as though he still had a lot more training to do before he could see her zanpakutō released, let along handle it. The only time he noticed her break a sweat was when fighting Makino and their captain.

Tsukasa waved his sword and it returned to its sealed form. Tamaki tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll get stronger than you and you **will** show me your Shikai."

Tamaki smiled, putting her katana back in its sheath. She heard steps behind her and she turned around, her heart skipping a beat. Hirata Takuya stood behind her, short black hair with a cold stare, smiling at her, his zanpakutō dangling from his shoulder on a strap.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Hirata," Tsukasa greeted.

Takuya looked at him and waved. "I'll be stealing away your lieutenant for a few hours if you don't mind," he said, his eyes on Tamaki.

"Make sure you find a training partner, Tsukasa-kun," she said, walking towards Takuya.

Tsukasa nodded walking toward a group that had not begun training. Takuya greeted Tamaki and they left for a walk around. "Why don't you care your _wakizashi_ around with you anymore?" he inquired curiously, noticing only one sword in her possession.

"In these halcyon days there's no need for me to even think of calling out to my sword," she said, her eyes closed.

Takuya nodded. "Has anyone seen your Shikai before?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Captain Tsubouchi."

* * *

Tsubouchi Shuzo ran out of the captain's meeting, to everyone's surprise. Shinji walked out with Kensei walking behind him after he asked him about the black eye on his face. Kensei seemed reluctant to speak about it as they walked out together. Shinji glanced over his shoulder to stare at the look on his face. A tall man with an afro walked over to Shinji, staring at Kensei curiously through his dark glassed.

"Kensei, what happened to your face?" the man asked.

"Love, I don't think you should be asking him," Shinji suggested. "He can't even tell me."

"Shut up!" Kensei snarled bustling past him.

"I dunno, but it smells like Tamaki had somethin' to do with that black eye," Shinji began. "Did ya see Shuzo runnin' away. He's definitely tryin' to keep her outta trouble."

"You're right, he is usually calm," Love commented.

"So, you gonna share yer misfortunes Kensei?" Shinji asked aloud.

"She slammed a door against my face," Kensei replied disdainfully, turning away.

"That's why yer so angry?"

"No, it's what she did after that pissed me off."

"What was that?"

"I'm going to go look for her."

"You don' gotta look very far, she's up there." Shinji pointed. Kensei looked up to see Tamaki lying nonchalantly on the rooftop of the next building. She seemed to be talking to herself, but as Kensei walked closer towards the building, he sensed someone else and stopped.

"I'll just meet with her later," he decided, walking away.

"I think that's Eleventh Division's Lieutenant," Love said, recognizing the man when he stood up.

"I wonder if they're together like the rumors claim," Shinji questioned slowly.

"Might be right, I see them hanging around each other often."

"I'm gettin' a weird chill all a sudden," Shinji claimed. "I think I'm gonna go lay down or somethin'."

"You think Kensei was bothered by Sakiyurai and Hirata up there?"

"Prolly," Shinji replied. "I guess it's her fault for not tellin' him."

"I hear ugly words about my precious princess, is that you speaking Captain Hirako?" Takumi mused as he hoped over to his captain.

"What are you doin' outta yer cage so late in the afternoon?" Shinji inquired glaring at Takumi. "I had Sōsuke watchin' over you."

"He was busy so I left in search of my Madonna," he claimed.

"Yer Madonna is cheatin' on ya, up there," Shinji pointed.

Takumi's jaw dropped. "How dare that man lay a hand on my darling goddess!" he shouted outraged, stomping towards the couple.

"That might have been a bad idea," Love said.

"Keeps him outta my hair," Shinji shrugged. "'Sides, Tamaki is a better babysitter than I am."

* * *

"I hate you," Tamaki said, walking inside Shinji's office, slamming the door on Takumi's face and putting her katana against it to make sure he would not be able to open it. Tamaki sat down on one of the couches while Shinji continued working, regardless of her words. Shinji looked up at her, her cheeks were flustered and she was breathing heavily. Takumi was still pacing back and forth outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked, curiously.

Tamaki glared at him. "I ran!" she shouted. "And that stupid man was still able to out-run me!"

"He's a force to be reckoned with."

"He can't possibly be at a Seventh Seat's level!"

"I doubt so too." Shinji pushed his paperwork aside. "I hear ya hit Kensei with a door."

She froze, feeling a chill crawl up her spine. "How do you know?"

"That pretty little black eye ya left on his face." He smirked.

"It's a black eye now?" she asked, incredulously.

Shinji nodded. Tamaki fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit she had since Shinji met her in the academy. "What did you say to him that pissed him off so bad?"

"I laughed and told him, '_Some captain you are, you can't even avoid a door_'," she recalled. "Then he looked furious and started shouting at me."

Shinji snorted. "Might have been the wrong words," he said, holding in the laughter.

"Well, it's Kensei! What else could I say?"

"Sorry?" he suggested, sitting on his desk.

"He's the reason I broke my head, he should say sorry to me!"

Shinji laughed. "You really are a brat," he commented, covering his mouth. "Yer head didn't look so broken after the captain's meetin' was over."

Tamaki looked at him with a slight glare. "That's different."

"Get out of my way!" Tamaki jolted out of her seat at the sound of Kensei's voice. He tried to open the door, but was unable. He knocked on it. "Shinji open the door."

"Sorry, gotta open it," Shinji said, moving Tamaki out of the way while he walked towards the door. Tamaki braced herself as Shinji pulled her sword out of the door and slid it open, allowing Kensei inside.

Tamaki found herself frozen in front of the couch with her eyes closed. Kensei walked inside and noticed her quickly as Shinji pushed Takumi out of his office, asking his third seat to deliver him to his room. Takumi left shouting.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kensei asked, his face close to Tamaki.

"Because that bruise in your eye was a complete misunderstanding and I believe someone of your caliber should be able to avoid a violently opened door," she said, picking her words carefully. "Besides, you shouldn't have been daydreaming about Saya in front of the door."

"Ah, I wonder who _Saya _is," Shinji said slyly with a smirk as he sat down on his desk.

"Yeah Kensei, who is Saya?" she asked.

"You tell me!" he shouted, moving away. Tamaki crossed her arms over her chest, victoriously. "This is what I don't like about her!" Kensei stated, pointing while staring at Shinji, who merely nodded. "She's the reason for a million things but she doesn't take the blame and then when confronted she turns it on the other person!"

"She only does that to you," Shinji replied. "Also, why are you both here again? It's pretty late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should, but a blind person cannot walk," Tamaki replied, trying not to open her eyes.

"I'll walk you then."

"Kensei, why would you do such a thing?"

"This is Fifth Division and our divisions are near," he explained, dully. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!"

"Have you ever noticed yer a bit territorial with Tamaki?" Shinji asked, ignoring her presence, staring at Kensei.

"It not good to let her run wild," Kensei replied, using that as an explanation.

"She's got a man," Shinji revealed. Tamaki's eyes snapped open and she looked at Shinji surprised, her mouth open.

Kensei looked at her. "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone," he said, irritated.

"Why do I need to tell you?" she asked, innocently.

"Because I make sure no man needs to touch you," he said, thoughtlessly.

Shinji grinned. "So, brother-like," he said, a bit too happily.

Tamaki stared at both of them confused. They both acted like brothers to her, but Kensei acted differently, it was scary. She gulped, shaking her head slightly trying not to hurt her head any further. "Shinji, do you have a lover?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's a secret," he said with a wink.

"What a liar!" she shouted.

Shinji laughed and shrugged, looking over at Kensei who was busy glaring at her. "What about you? Is Saya-chan real?" she asked.

"No, she isn't."

"I was hoping I could meet her later." She scratched her head.

"Can't meet what doesn't exist now can you?"

Tamaki smiled, nodding. Her disposition changed quickly and she headed towards the door waving at Shinji. Shinji yawned exhausted from the work stack he had to finish by midnight. She shot a glance at Kensei. "You coming?" she asked, curiously.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shinji," Kensei stated walking out, shutting the door.

Tamaki walked in front of him, her hands behind her back, there were charred blotches on her shihakusho. "Tamaki where you fighting today?"

"Yeah, with Tsukasa and that man's Shikai is HOT!" she replied, laughing.

"You messed up your shihakusho," he pointed out, waiting for an outlandish response.

"I'll have to get a new one," she said with a quiet laugh.

Kensei arched an eyebrow. There was something definitely wrong with her, but he was afraid to ask. She hardly told anyone her secrets, especially him considering the fact that she did not know she was dating someone. He kept his eyes on her back and for a faint second he noticed her shudder. Her hand was clenching her sword's sheath wearily, pushing her sword out with her thumb consistently.

When they were in the academy, she was the first person to introduce herself to him, and she was the only one who admitted to being intimidated by his appearance. She acted as if she did not have a care in the world, but her grades were particularly high for someone who ditched class and slept around the school. Before they graduated from the academy, she was scouted by the Gotei 13 and after she was named the Tenth Division's Lieutenant. As he watched her walking in front of him, he could see a looming shadow over her head.

"Tamaki," he called, disrupting the silence.

"What is it Kensei?" she asked, stopping and looking at him.

"I was just thinking suddenly," he began, a bit nervous. "I wanted to know what happened that day back in the Academy."

"I don't know what you mean, a lot of things happened in the academy." He was either vague or she was avoiding his question.

"I meant when that Hollow went after you specifically and knew your name," he stated.

Tamaki smiled. "It was nothing special, he probably read my name tag." She walked away from him.

"Why did that thing call you _Tamaki-chan_?" he asked aloud, irritated.

Tamaki stopped, sighing. "He was being affectionate to his dinner!" she stated. "You think Hollow win over their meals by calling you trash or just sinking their teeth in?"

"Then why did he say you were repenting for your crimes?"

She shuddered, balling her hands into fists. She turned around to face him, a smile still plastered on her face. The signs of anger fading away. "I might have stepped on one of his Hollow babies, that is why he said 'repent' or something," she said, scoffing, tossing aside any answer that came to mind. "I don't know why you pay so much attention to stupid details that hardly matter."

"I think you hid this from me long enough!" he stated. "You said you would tell me!"

"I did," she said. "I said I would tell you, but if I do tell you the truth you might never talk to me again!" She shouted. Her face seemed different, irritated or possibly sad.

"Does it even matter to you if I talk to you or not?" Kensei asked, angry. "You don't act like you even enjoy my presence that stupid sign says it all." They were relatively close to their divisions and their shouts were only getting louder, making an uproar in the dead night.

"Look Kensei, I know I'm stupid and I piss you off all the time, I'm sorry," she yelled, her hands clenched into fists. "I can't help it, I'm being me! And that sign, I don't mean it! Why the hell wouldn't I want to see you?"

"I don't know, they're your stupid whims!"

"Is it that you don't want to see me or what?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say!"

"Well, you're not making sense." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kensei growled furiously and kicked a wall. Tamaki watched him intently as he searched for something to say, his face turning red. He shot a glare at her and she gulped, threatened. "I'm not making sense, you're switching the subject and I'm tired of trying to figure you out!" he stated. "I expect you to tell me everything!"

"Well you shouldn't," she replied, taking a deep breath. "I give an exchange for all you've told me. I do not have enough to tell you my connection to that Hollow, I'd die before I do so." Tamaki turned around and walked towards her division, leaving Kensei behind. He did not follow her and it was for the best. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed he vanished. She sighed, her heart was beating fast. She slapped her head, conscious that it would hurt because of her wound, but yelling at him was a stupider move.

She walked up to her division's entrance and ripped off the sign she posted up, crumbling it. She threw it on the floor and stomped on it viciously, then kicked it aside, hitting her toe against the wood nearby. "Shit," she cursed, bending down, rubbing her big toe. She closed her eyes tightly and coughed, tasting something metallic in her mouth. She spit out her saliva, only to realize it was blood. She looked around the territory curiously before pushing the doors open and walking inside.

Tamaki continued to cough, the same regurgitated metallic taste of blood continued to fill her mouth. She was being affected so it was obvious she was still sought after. She heard the doors of her division open and she turned around, watching Kensei walk over to her. Her mouth was full of blood and she needed to hide that fact from him. "Tamaki," he began, staring at her apologetically.

She stared at him, holding in her disgust. She wanted to cough, she felt a pain in her chest. She flinched. Kensei walked closer to her but she moved away. "I'm sorry for being so demanding," he said, looking down. "It wasn't my place to question you like that, especially over something you don't feel like talking about."

She nodded, her eyes hazy. She waved her hands over her face, but suddenly, she could no longer hold it in. She coughed and the minute she opened her mouth, blood splattered on the floor. She felt her heart speeding up as her body began to tremble. She cursed repeatedly, allowing Kensei to see her coughing up blood. "Why is there blood…?" he muttered, forcing himself to speak.

Tamaki stared up at him, blood dripping from her chin. "It's nothing, just a cough," she replied. "I might have inhaled some sort of poison today."

"I'll take you to Fourth Division," he said, walking closer to her, but she pressed her hand against his abdomen, stopping him.

"Don't be stupid," she mumbled.

"You need to get intoxicated immediately if its poison, it could kill you!" he said, worried.

She shook her head, wiping her face with her shihakusho. "I need to get to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow Kensei," she said, heading towards the sleeping quarters. Kensei grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, watching her cough up more blood.

"You need to get checked immediately!"

"I need to go to sleep," she said. "Let go of me. Come check on me tomorrow if you'd like, but let me go now." She sounded desperate and her body was trembling. She pulled her wrist out of his hand and continued walking, but he followed her. She was internally beating herself up over what just happened. The more she continued to remember the louder the screams and wails in the back of her head became. She needed to forget. There had to be a way to just faint or lose consciousness. With Kensei trailing close behind he could take her to her room.

Kensei grabbed a hold of her picking her up in his arms. Tamaki stared at his worried expression, she felt her head getting lighter, and her heart pounding in her head. This was ridiculous. She placed her arm over her eyes. "This is so stupid," she whispered, teary-eyed. "Just take me to my room." Her throat was dry. She felt the slightest pang near her ribcage, probably one of her lungs. She closed her eyes while Kensei remained silent. She felt the darkness hitting her like an angry bull with the same white mask as that Hollow called Rizzo.

_"They will scream and beg for their lives, you will be the blade who tears them apart. Take these words and spare yourself."_

_

* * *

_

**Dementia: Chapter 5: Love Letters**

_"…when you look at these letters they seem strangely familiar, I don't think anyone is actually in love, I think someone is trying to weaken the Gotei 13…"_

* * *

I feel bad for Kensei now at the end of this chapter, coming in with a clean face and leaving with a blackeye. Ouch. Talk about getting dragged into Tamaki's shenanigans. I was so excited writing this chapter because of that final serious touch at the end! *drools* Seriousness and mystery is always awesome in my book. :D

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed! :D


	5. Love Letters

I finished early! *crowd goes wild* Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! D:

**kudokuchan69: **Haha, yeah, I bet they might have had a few dirty thoughts in their minds! XD As for that connection with that Hollow, I think you might have to wait a bit longer. D:

******BionicLemon:** I'm glad I make you happy with how fast I update. I'm actually trying to get all the ideas out of my head, so updates will continue to come fairly quick. *chews on BionicLemons signature hearts* This is actually pretty good, given the sugar an' all.

**iAyumiieeex3:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :]

* * *

C H A P T E R F I V E

**Love Letters**

Tamaki stirred in her sleep, moving her body slightly to the right. She felt hot breath on her face and afraid to open her eyes, she quickly moved out of the way. Her mind started processing the events that happened last night, her limbs stopped being numb. She fought the urge of waking up, trying to fall back asleep when she felt a hand on her hip. Her eyes snapped opened and she punched the person besides her in the face. Her face twisted in disgust when she noticed it was Takumi and she pulled herself to a seat while he cried about the pain in his _beautiful _face.

"What are you doing in my room?" she shouted, angrily, kicking his body out of her futon. She analyzed her surrounding before speaking and noticed she was in her room. She had to appreciate Kensei's considerate action, but she would have hoped he stayed guard in her room to keep Takumi at bay. However, Shinji seemed to be a better choice, considering Takumi seemed extremely loyal to him.

"I came all the way here to visit you and you kick me away!" Takumi complained, pushing his hair behind his back. Blood was running down his face. "That's savagery princess."

"Who the hell let you off your leash?" she cried, moving towards her way, keeping her distance between them. She noticed the blood dripping off his chin was leaving blotches on her futon and the tatami mats. "Stop bleeding all over my floor!"

"You should be careful next time you punch someone in the face, you could have broken my wondrous nose!"

"Shut up, pointy face and stay away from me!" The door slid open and Kensei walked in taking in the blood sight of Takumi and then looked to the side to see Tamaki holding her foot up, putting some distance between them.

"Who are you?" Kensei asked, arching an eyebrow staring at Takumi.

"Hanabusa Takumi, Fifth Division's Seventh Seat," Takumi replied, holding a finger to his nose.

Kensei walked out of the room. "Shinji, your Seventh Seat is in Tamaki's room."

Shinji appeared at the door, a grin on his face when he noticed the blood pouring out of his face. "Come on pretty boy, visitin' hours' over for ya," Shinji ordered.

"I can't leave her behind, she's not well!" Takumi stated, opposed to leaving.

"She's under the care of two captains, yer outta yer league kiddo, so get movin' before I drag you out," Shinji threatened.

Takumi got on his feet and slumped over to Shinji, who grabbed him by the ear, pulling him along with him. Before leaving, he grinned at Tamaki, leaving her at ease. Kensei entered the room, sliding the door shut. "You didn't take me to Fourth Division," she began, slowly.

Kensei shrugged. "Are you getting up?" he asked.

"I don't want to use that bloody futon."

"What did you do to that man?"

"I punched him in the face, he was breathing on me!" she stated, slightly outraged. "You wouldn't like it if you woke up with me breathing up all your air, would you?"

Kensei smiled. "In any case, you would never think of doing something like that."

Tamaki rolled her eyes, relaxing in the corner of her room. Kensei grabbed a hold of her futon and threw it out. "You can't just do that you know?"

"You've worried your captain half to death, but when I told him you were coughing up blood all night long, he didn't seem the least bit fazed," Kensei recalled. "You two keep a good share of secrecy around yourselves, don't you?"

"He's my captain, it's obvious he'd know certain things," she replied, lying.

"That's not my problem."

"Then what is?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he said, turning away, wiping the blood off the floor with a wet cloth. Tamaki never told Shuzo anything about her. He was the one to figure everything out and confront her about it, but even after she told him, he simply smiled and said, '_don't be ashamed, the past is always darker than the future._' She was not entirely sure if she would receive the same response from Kensei.

She crawled over to where he was, taking the damp towel out of his hands. He looked at her, surprised. "I don't need a maid Kensei." She pouted.

His blood boiled from the insult and he snatched the rag from her hands. Tamaki looked at his angry face, snorting at the sight of his black eye. She turned away, trying to hold in the laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he questioned, irritation filling the air.

"That delightful black-eye on your face," she stated, bursting out laughing, her hands holding onto her sides.

Tamaki felt the dirty rag hit the side of her face. She turned to him, angrily. He stood up stomping towards the door, sliding them open. As he was about to step outside, Tamaki grabbed his ankle with both hands and pulled back, dropping him on his face. She chuckled, dragging him back inside the room.

"What the fuck?" he snapped, lifting his face off the wooden floor, his nose bleeding. Tamaki jumped over his body, ignoring his anger and shut the doors.

"You're going to regret throwing that dirty rag at my face," she said, lowly, staring down at him with eyes he had never met with before.

The doors slammed open, Shuzo standing there with a proud smile on his face only to meet with terribly awkward situation. Kensei was on his stomach, his nose bleeding all over the tatami mat in Tamaki's room and she was standing over him, straddling him, her glare was more intense than a dagger about to stab him in the eye. Shuzo's mouth dropped for a minute, but he quickly regained his composure. A smile appeared on his face. "Well, I might have come at the wrong time, but maybe it's the right," he said, looking at Kensei.

Both of them were frozen as they stared at him. "I came to check on Tamaki, but it looks like you've worked miracles on her." His voice was breaking, his index finger shot up to his mouth, biting at the nail. "Well, try not to break anything around here, violence doesn't solve anything," he said, fanning his face with his other hand. "Whoa, I just remembered leaving a stack of papers on my desk—I'll get to them." He ran off after closing the doors.

"Shit," she cursed, slapping her face, moving away from Kensei, falling back and hitting the back of her head. She cried out in pain. "What the hell is this?" she cried in a whiny tone, reaching behind her head to feel blood stain her fingers.

"Fuck," Kensei cursed, getting up and rushing towards her, pulling her head down. The bandages were covered in blood. "You're such an idiot!"

"This is so stupid!" she whined. "Get Captain Tsubouchi in here!"

At a loss of words, Kensei rushed out of the room. Tamaki rolled around on the floor freely, but in severe pain. It made sense that she would slip on the way down and crack her head open again. She was also upset about cursing so much in the past two days; it was unlike her to be so temperamental. Shuzo rushed inside the room, Kensei walking behind him.

Shuzo bent down beside Tamaki, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her head down so he could look at the wound. "You ruined the stitching. I'm not doing it, go to Fourth Division."

"Just let me die in my self-made puddle of blood," she whispered, pointing at the blood on the tatami mats.

"Don't die!" Shuzo exclaimed dramatically. "I'll hate you!" Shuzo pulled Tamaki to her feet and she pulled away from him.

She sighed, pushing both men out of her room. "What are you doing?" Shuzo asked, confused.

"I'm going to dress unless you two want to watch," she stated, staring at both of them. They shook their heads. "I thought so." She shut the doors and searched the ground for her shihakusho, which she recalled wearing before passing out. Normally, people do not wake up in their sleeping attire unless they put themselves in it. She had to wonder who dressed her, but at the same time, she did not have the time to ask.

She pulled off her robe and pulled her shihakusho on messily, tying it with her bloody yellow sash. She grabbed a white handkerchief and held it against the back of her head, leaving her room. Shuzo and Kensei watching her wobble away towards the division's exit.

"Oi, I'll take you!" Kensei shouted moving forward.

Tamaki waved her hand, rejecting his offer and vanishing. "She really is an idiot," Shuzo admitted, laughing. "She's wobbling and rejects help. Such a strange girl she is. I'm sure you'll be extra careful with her, won't you Captain Muguruma?"

Kensei looked at Shuzo, nodded, and headed towards the exit. He had stacks of paperwork due and a few supervisions he was asked for, but he was waiting around for Tamaki to wake up to make sure she was fine. Sometimes he worried too much about her and it bothered him. She was already old enough to take care of herself, but she was so careless she ends up hurt once a week.

Kensei walked into his division, Mashiro running towards him with an envelope in her hand. "Look Kensei," she shouted, handing him an envelope, pulling another one out of her sleeve. "I got one too."

"What is it?" he asked, staring down at it. The envelope only had his name written on it.

* * *

"Lieutenant Sakiyurai." Tamaki turned around, holding her head. She stared at a man, covered from head to toe, holding out a white envelope to her.

"Can it wait? I'm late for stitching." She turned away, walking towards Fourth Division.

The man scrambled to his feet, following her. "You only have to take the envelope."

Tamaki turned around. "My hands are full, slip it in my obi," she stated.

The man nervously waved his arms over his face. "I couldn't, that'd be improper."

"Improper would be asking you to put your hand down my hakama, this is seriously not the case," she said, nonchalantly. "I have two bloody hands and I don't want to mess up the contents of that paper."

"Forgive me." The man slipped the envelope in her obi and ran away.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow, letting out a sigh. "Innocent men," she mumbled, walking into the Relief Center.

The dark haired lieutenant stared at her bloody appearance when she entered the building. He frowned. "You again?" he said, placing the stacks of paper on a desk. "What happened to you now?"

"I reopened the wound on my head," she muttered, looking away.

He laughed. "Just as I predicted," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you later Seinosuke-kun, but first sew my head back to normal." Seinosuke led her into a different room, down the hall, where he usually took care of her accidents when Shuzo was busy or not around.

The white envelope in her obi fell out after the anesthesia took effect. Seinosuke bent down and handed it back to Tamaki. "That's odd, you got that envelope too," he commented.

Tamaki took it, staring at him awkwardly. "You too?" she inquired.

He pulled out the envelope from his shihakusho to show it to Tamaki. "Captain Unohana did as well."

"Would that mean every captain and lieutenant got it?" she wondered slowly.

"Could be," he replied, passively. "Can you feel this?" He poked her wound.

"I can feel it, but it doesn't hurt, if that's what you meant," she said, pushing her envelop inside her shihakusho.

She shut her eyes feeling the awkwardness of the stitching process. The first time she came around, which so happened to be yesterday, Seinosuke took care of her, but while they were at it, they bet on whether it would last long or not. Tamaki, though faithless, bet she would not be so stupid as to crack her head open again, while he literally told her that he would be seeing her tomorrow.

"You should consider washing off all that blood while the anesthesia is still intact," Seinosuke suggested. "I also suggest you ask someone in your squad to help you do it because I don't want to see your blood skull again. How you survive these kinds of blood loss, I will never know."

"Maybe I have this immortality trait."

"Trust me, if anyone would have that, it wouldn't be you."

She laughed. Seinosuke reached into a box and pulled out a roll of gauze. "Make sure you asked Captain Tsubouchi to wrap your head and check the stitching after your bath."

Tamaki nodded, taking the gauze and pushing it inside her shihakusho. "Thanks again, Seinosuke-kun," she said walking out the door.

"I can fix broken bones but not stupidity, so make sure next time I see you is after missions," he shouted. "So take it easy until that heals!"

Tamaki laughed loudly, brushing the comment aside as she walked out of the Relief Center. She felt the streets were more crowded than usual and the stares directed at her were odd. She looked at her bloody attire and changed directions towards the market. Slowly she recalled the direction she had received from Seinosuke and headed back to her division's barracks. Indecisiveness in the middle of the street was giving people reasons to speak. Embarrassed, Tamaki used shunpo to make the trip faster, arriving at the entrance of her division and opening the door.

Shuzo was pacing back and force near the verandah, holding an open envelop, chewing on his nails. Tamaki shut the doors and approached him. "Captain," she called, startling him.

He dropped his letter on the ground and looked over at Tamaki. "Did you get stitched?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I got a strange letter, it's a love letter, but it says to find its pair," he explained, showing a similar white envelope like the one she had received.

"It's probably a lie," she concluded. "I got one too but I'm not very interested in opening it." She walked onto the verandah, patting her captain's shoulder, continuing towards the public baths in her squad.

"Where are you going?" Shuzo stared at her.

"I'm taking a bath to wash the blood off me," she said, turning around, stopping. "Can you send in someone to help me in there? I can't really wash the back of my hair without hurting myself."

Shuzo nodded, walking off the verandah in search of one of the other female members of his squad. Tamaki went straight to her room to pick up a towel and a different robe. She headed towards the public bath hidden near the sleeping quarters. She entered the Female's bath this time, unlike previous memories where she incidentally walked in on a dozen naked men, laughed and walked out.

Tamaki picked up a bucket near the entrance, hidden behind a little crease, and walked down the step towards the water. She pulled off her Shinigami robes and sat down on a small stool. She reached into the water and poured the lukewarm liquid over her head, letting out a calm sigh.

"Lieutenant Sakiyurai," a calm voice called from the entrance. Tamaki looked over at the petite brown haired woman standing near the door with a blush on her face. "Captain Tsubouchi sent me over to help you. My name is Fukui Hisa."

"Nice to meet you." Tamaki smiled widely. "Call me Tamaki, though, I really hate formalities with people who've seen me in my natural skin."

"Yes," she said nervously, walking over to Tamaki.

"I'm sorry for having you do this, but I mean, it's difficult to wash blood off my hair when it's close to my wound," Tamaki explained.

"You get hurt often, don't you?" she inquired curiously.

Tamaki laughed. "I'm naturally the clumsiest lieutenant in the Gotei 13," she admitted. "My wrist is almost healed; I can take off the bandages tomorrow."

"How did you break your wrist, if I may ask?"

"I fell out of the tub," she replied, laughing.

"Would that be the reason why you came to the public baths?"

"That's observant of you." Tamaki laughed, pouring another bucket of water over her head, accidentally splashing Hisa. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Hisa seemed too embarrassed to look at her and Tamaki admired her shyness, but was nothing odd about her body structure.

"Tamaki-chan!" Shuzo's voice called from outside while she continued pouring buckets of water over her head. "I'm sure you're still busy bathing, but there's something important Captain Hirako—ouch."

"I told you to call me Shinji, you idiot."

"—Shinji, Kensei, and Kuna-san came to talk to you about," Shuzo finished. "I'm also included."

Mashiro bounced inside the bathhouse, looking around amazed. "Wow, this place is neater than the one in my division!"

"Really?" she inquired. "I think it's too small." Tamaki shrugged.

"I'll leave you all to talk," Hisa said, bowing and rushing out of the bathroom. Mashiro followed her with her eyes and laughed.

"Are they standing outside?" Tamaki asked, pulling her towel over her body and standing up.

"They're being perverts!" she shouted loudly.

"Not me, I wouldn't dare look!" Shuzo clarified loudly.

Shinji and Kensei did not say anything. Tamaki sighed. "You guys can come in," she shouted.

"Why don't you just come out?" Kensei asked loudly.

"Tama-chan is bathing, she'll catch a cold!" Mashiro countered smartly, a smile on her face.

"We really shouldn't be going in there, that's the women's side."

"Well put a beware sign that informs other women that men invaded the bathhouse." Tamaki glanced at Mashiro and let out a sigh.

The men were silent trying to find another way to have an important conversation with Tamaki without anyone else overhearing until she walked out of the bathhouse in only a towel. Their hands shot up to their eyes covering them. Mashiro walked out behind her, giggling at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, innocently.

"It aint necessarily proper for a young lady to walk outta the bathhouse in an itty bitty towel," Shinji explained, turning away, bumping into Shuzo.

"Didn't you take a robe in there?" Shuzo asked, concerned. "You'll catch a cold like that!"

"I'm holding it, but let's go to your office to have this dumb conversation already I want to finish taking a bath," she replied, walking towards his office. Mashiro ran after her.

The three men took their hands away from their faces, looked around the territory, and noticed a large amount of men staring at her improperly. They took action, rushing towards Tamaki and walking around her while glaring at the men. Tamaki stared at them awkwardly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're keeping the other men from looking at you with such eyes!" Shuzo explained, glaring daggers at another man.

"What eyes?"

Kensei slapped his hand over his face. She was stupid. It was pissing him off. She hoped onto the verandah and slid the doors open. Mashiro managed to get inside, but when the men tried, the door was shut in their faces. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing unless you perverts want to watch!"

"Same line a second time." Shuzo sighed.

* * *

Mashiro was eating the dango, sitting on the couch. It was a treat brought in by Makino, who had been wandering around the food stands that afternoon. He dropped it off for Captain Tsubouchi, but he offered it to everyone. No one wanted it, so Mashiro easily claimed it. Tamaki was sitting next to Mashiro in her plain robe, her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. Shuzo standing behind Tamaki wrapping gauze around her head, making sure not to hurt her. Kensei was standing against the wall, staring at everyone awkwardly, the heavy silence getting on his nerves. Shinji was sitting on Shuzo's desk, swinging his legs back and forth with a grin on his face.

"It's been an hour…" Kensei reminded them all slowly.

"It's called taking in the atmosphere of the situation," Tamaki replied, looking over at him with a smirk.

"There's nothing to get into, this is a serious matter!" Kensei said forcefully.

"Kensei is right," Shinji began, the swinging stopping. "There's obviously someone in love with all of us."

Mashiro spit her food out, laughing, ripping apart the silence after Shinji's words. "Someone in love with Kensei!" she managed to cough out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kensei asked, irked.

"It means someone still likes you regardless of the black eye on your face," Tamaki replied nonchalantly. Tamaki felt the gauze pull back to hard, making pain shot across her head. "Ouch!" she whined, pulling away from Shuzo.

Mashiro was busy teasing Kensei, making him angrier, until Shinji broke the silence. "That was a joke," he stated, disdainfully. Mostly because no one in the room understood it.

"I don't see why we're talking about this," Tamaki began. "It's obviously a joke to fool everyone in the Gotei, if you put too much thought into it everything will lose its order."

"You're right," Shinji replied. "Maybe that's the reason why they were sent, to mess with everyone head. The letters themselves make no sense considering they come in pairs."

"It's a game," Tamaki concluded. "It's like a dumb scavenger hunt with dumb questionnaires and trials where you win nothing. The pair thing is so the person could have a shoulder to lean on."

"Lean on?" Mashiro inquired. "So, are the love letters real? I kinda like mine."

"Everyone has a different one in the room then?" Shinji asked, staring at everyone.

"I haven't opened mine," Tamaki said, staring as everyone agreed to holding different love letters in their hands. They looked at her, curiously, but slightly irritated, only the three captains, Mashiro was busy with her snacks and trying to stay away.

"Open it," Shinji ordered.

"I don't wanna look at me, it gives hopeless people false hope and makes me feel sad," she replied, making excuses.

"Where is your letter?" Shuzo asked.

"Here," she said, pulling it out of her sleeve. Shuzo snatched it out of her hands and began tearing it open. "Hey, what are you doing?" she cried, trying to get it out of his hands.

He gasped.

"What's wrong with it?" Kensei asked, staring at Shuzo's strange expression.

Tamaki was trying to reach for her letter while clinging onto the couch, balancing herself up sloppily. "Oh, nothing's wrong, it looks the same as Kensei's," he replied, folding it.

"The same as mine?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, take a look," Shuzo said, tossing the letter his way.

Kensei caught it and looked over it, irritated. The letter was word for word the same as him. He looked at Tamaki, who was distracted with something else suddenly and sighed. "It's the same."

"Looks like we found the first pair," Shinji stated. "Anyways what kinda letter did you to get?"

"An inappropriate one," Shuzo replied, cutting Kensei short before he found the right words to speak.

"How is it inappropriate?" Tamaki asked, suddenly interested. She walked over to Kensei, took her letter from his hands, and read it. She quickly closed it. "That is too heated to be a love letter; this seems like a proposal to have—"

"—don't say it," Kensei cut her off.

"What does it say?" Mashiro asked, walking over to them. "I'll let you read mine in return?"

Tamaki handed her the inappropriate letter she received in exchange for Mashiro's letter. Her eyes looked over the one-liner in Mashiro's letter. It was not inappropriate; it was simple talking about a confession and a game. "This is quite subtle and sweet…I'll trade you," Tamaki said, staring at Mashiro seriously.

Mashiro laughed. "No way! I don't want to be stuck with Kensei!" she said, snatching her letter away from Tamaki and returning her.

"You're talking about this as if we're actually going to take part," Kensei said, glaring at her.

"What? We aren't?" Mashiro and Tamaki said staring up at him.

"We shouldn't think this as an innocent game, by any means," Shinji began. "There are pairs and all of them are captains and lieutenants of the Gotei, it aint no coincidence. I think someone's out to get us all. Have any of you done anythin' to make someone this angry?"

Everyone shook their head except Tamaki. She looked around the room at all the looks she was getting. "Well, I haven't done anything bad necessarily. I mean, I _did_ beat up this group of guys like three years ago in Rokongai…but that's 'cause they mistook me for a boy!"

"They might have been drunk," Shuzo said.

Tamaki looked over her shoulder. "Believe me, they weren't drunk."

"What were you doing in Rokongai…three years ago," Kensei asked, recalling an event.

"I was avoiding you," she replied, eyeing him carefully.

"Why?"

"Ah, that was that time Kensei was beating people up in the division and wanted—"

"Shut up!" Kensei shouted.

Mashiro pouted.

"Let him be, he's just dumb," Tamaki comforted her slightly, but he was definitely furious.

"What did ya want?" Shinji asked, curiously.

Kensei stared at Shinji, bothered by his question and denied him an answer. Tamaki let out a sigh, catching everyone's attention. "I'd love to go into detail about all of Kensei's unnecessary wants when he's under the influence, but I'll tell you when he's not around because he looks like he wants to murder me." Tamaki smiled, trying to avoid Kensei's angry glare.

"Okay, okay, the love letters have nothing to do with Kensei or his drunken needs," Shuzo cut in, earning himself a glare as well. "This about finding out what the person who sent these is trying to do! I'd like to know since she involved my lieutenant with such a scandalous letter."

"It's not scandalous, it's sexy," Mashiro commented, innocently.

Tamaki nodded. "I gotta admit, it does read like a sexy letter, like, check this line '_Allow my fingers to ravish your body, let my mouth taste every inch of your skin_'," Tamaki read, looking over the three lines on the paper.

Kensei sighed. "Is there some significance to the pairings?" he asked, looking at Shinji.

"Maybe whoever sent them out wanted you two together." Shinji smirked.

Tamaki laughed. "Maybe they know we're awesome friends!" she said happily. The silence was suddenly heavy. Kensei was looking away, staring at the empty wall. "What you don't think we're great friends?"

"You two argue often…" Shuzo said slowly.

"I argue with you too," she countered. "With Shinji too." Mashiro stared at everyone, holding her face, slightly confused. Tamaki pouted. "Fine! So we argue much more than ordinary friends, but we have our reasons, I mean today and yesterday is still all about his black—"

"—stop reminding everyone about my black eye!" Kensei shouted.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"It looks great on you!" she countered.

"How does this look great?" He pointed at his eye.

"It makes you look dangerous! Like you go around picking on people and beating them up, but this time, one got you in the face," she began, exaggerating. "Oh, but you're a captain, you're not gonna let that guy get away without the death penalty!"

"Someone gag her!" Kensei shouted.

"Kensei's mean," Mashiro commented.

There was a loud knock at door, alarming all of them. Everyone looked over at Shuzo, who shrugged. "Tama-chan, go open the door," Shuzo ordered, pushing her off the chair.

Tamaki shook her head. "I don't want to!" she whispered, loudly. "Make Kensei do it, he's standing right there!"

Kensei moved away. "Mashiro, answer the door."

"No!" she stated, loudly.

They all turned towards Shinji. "It aint my office, I aint doin' it," he replied, nonchalantly, getting off the seat and walking behind the desk, sitting in Shuzo's chair. He leaned back with a grin on his face. He gazed over at Shuzo, who was biting his nails violently.

"I don't know who it is! No one visits me!" he stated, whispering.

"Captain Tsubouchi, its Lieutenant Hirata. Are you inside?" Takuya called from outside.

Shuzo stared at Tamaki, glaring at her. "Open it," he ordered.

"Even if it is Takuya-kun, I won't do it," she retorted.

"I'll do it!" Kensei stated, fed up. He walked over to the door and slid it open hard, startling Takuya. "What do you want?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Hirata-kun, I'm over here!" Shuzo shouted, catching his attention. Kensei moved out of the way, allowing Takuya to enter the room before he closed the doors shut. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you for Tamaki, but since she's here, I won't have to." Takuya was staring at Tamaki, who was trying to hide behind her fingers. In his hands, he held an open envelop.

"Are you here concerning the letters?" Shinji asked, eyeing the envelope.

Takuya looked at his note and nodded. "Actually I was, my captain received one as well, so I was wondering if it applied to the entire Gotei," he explained.

"Welcome to the club, take a seat," Tamaki offered with a smile.

Takuya wearily took a seat across from Tamaki and Mashiro, who was staring at him awkwardly. She grinned widely at him. "Have you found your pair, Takuya-kun?" Tamaki asked, curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"I haven't," he replied. "Have you?"

"Kensei," she said with a smile large enough to frighten him a bit. "While we're still on the subject, can I read yours?"

"Sure," he said, passing his letter to her.

She scanned it over and giggled. "I found your pair," she said, passing it to Mashiro.

Mashiro looked at it and laughed as well. "Oh, can we go play that game now?" she asked, joyfully.

"What game?" Takuya asked, confused.

The three captains let out a sigh considering the lost look on Takuya's face. They would be forced to explain everything all over again, but maybe having his help would not be that bad.

* * *

Tamaki woke up to the smell of burning wood and heavy alcohol. She eyed her surroundings, noticing she was still inside her captain's office, except, so was everyone else. Kensei was sitting against the wall, his sword clenched tightly. Takuya was sprawled over the other couch with a broken sake bottle under his arm. Tamaki and Mashiro were curled up against one another on the couch. Mashiro's head was on her shoulder and hers was on her head. She lifted her head up and noticed Shinji drooling all over Shuzo's desk with three small bottles of sake stacked in a pyramid. Shuzo was lying on the ground, with drool falling off the corner of his mouth.

She curiously wondered what happened after she joined Mashiro and fell asleep. Shuzo, Shinji, and Kensei were talking nonstop about the letters as if it mattered that much. She lost interest almost instantly over the letters mostly over the fact that the game reminded her of a game she played in Rukongai once, but even so, she was way off.

She moved Mashiro off her as she got out of the couch, laying her down. She moved around the room, looking for the time. I was almost five in the morning, maybe she should wake them up. "You're awake."

She turned around. Kensei was stretching out as he pulled himself off the floor. "Good morning," she said slowly.

"Let's get out of here," he began, opening the door and walking out.

"What about them?" she inquired, pointing everyone out.

"Let them sleep," he stated, signaling for her to hurry. Tamaki jumped out of Shuzo's office and let Kensei shut the door. "Come on." He walked towards the exit, confusing Tamaki.

"Where are we going?" she asked, aloud.

"My division, I need to make sure everything is all right."

"Why am I going?"

"You're temporarily going to spend time with me, so hurry up and I might treat you to breakfast," he stated, irritated.

She smiled widely and bounced towards him. "Do I get to pick?"

"No."

"That is so unfair!" she whined.

"I'm paying," he said, turning towards her.

* * *

**Dementia: Chapter 6: Paper Airplanes**

_"…I told him not to throw it at her, but he did it anyways…"_

_"…why is she wearing an eye patch…?"_

_"Ask Kensei…"_

_

* * *

_

Hmm, hmm, a mystery revolving love letters that aren't really love letters. I actually always wanted to try a situation like this, but hadn't found the right people to do it with, and well, this group seems like the best option. As for Shinji's and Shuzo's pairs, I have them revealed in the next chapter, if it interests you. And, also, it was purely coincidence that Tamaki ended up with Kensei as a pair...I drew all their names at random after writing down names on little papers and shaking up a cup...I was surprised. I guess it was meant to be. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. :]

I'm going to sleep now, the sun came out a long time ago. Night. *whispered propaganda*voteonmypole *whispered propaganda*


	6. Paper Airplanes

_My Laptop was fixed! Though, I think I'm going to have to replace my CD Drive, what a damn shame, I'm gonna have to waste money now. *cries* Thankfully, I was able to save my files before my brother fixed my laptop. Anyhow, here's the new chapter, a bit longer because it jumps through hours like crazy and then a few weeks pass towards the end, nothing too drastic. New development, thanks to Tamaki's big mouth._

_Tamaki: Yeah, I kinda take that joke back, it's my life ruin-er._

**BionicLemon:** Haha, speaking of dead tired, I so happen to be that. But a good try at a review is still awesome! Thanks! :] Enjoy!

**Kudokuchan69:** Your welcomed, here's another chapter, but be prepared for awkwardness! D: Enjoy!

* * *

C H A P T E R S I X

**Paper Airplanes**

Tamaki walked out of the bathroom in a simple robe and lethargically made her way towards Kensei's room, after her bath. Kensei allowed her to use his private bathroom to get her to stop whining and annoying him to let her go back to her division. Oddly enough, people were eyeing her suspiciously, as she entered Kensei's room. She shut the doors, staring at Kensei, who was lying in his futon in a different robe with his eyes closed. She stood over him, waiting for him to notice her presence. Even though he let her use the bathroom, he used it first, and while she was in there, he managed to fall asleep. She frowned as her stomach grumbled; she put her hand over her belly.

She crouched down gazing at his face, her finger poking his cheek. That black eye really did look good on him. She shook her head, pushing her finger harder against his face. "Hey, Kensei," she called, annoyingly. "I'm hungry. I think if I keep starving myself my bones will turn to ashes and melt."

"Tch, you're an idiot Tamaki," he mumbled, rolling over on his side.

"You know, its one thing of calling me an idiot when you're awake and another one while you're sleeping," she complained, letting herself fall back. She placed her hands in her hair. "I thought you had work, you're not doing much of anything." She sighed, defeated, pushing his body further way from her, in the hopes of waking him. "Kensei!" she began, again, in a whinier tone. He slept like a rock when he was tired. She began to wonder if he drank any sake last night, but at the same time, she would have known if he had.

She crossed her legs, bringing her ankles close to her body, holding her feet with her hands, peering over his shoulder. He was definitely dead asleep, no matter how she picked at him, he would not wake up. Tamaki bounced over to his side, hopping onto his comfortable futon, and lying down next to him. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder and elbowed Kensei further away. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, you hog all the space," she mumbled, chewing on the soft fabric of his blanket. She only wished it were food instead of cloth, if it were she would be in heaven, only if she ignored Kensei's presence, of course.

Her stomach growled loudly. She almost began to consider them roars the longer she waited for Kensei to wake up. She was indefinitely bored. She rolled over, facing his back, silently steaming now. She closed her eyes, ignoring the hunger pains. The thought stealing Kensei's money came to mind, but the more thought she put into that idea, the heavier her eyelids became. It was so hard to stay awake.

* * *

Kensei woke up with the sound of faint snoring and something particularly soft near his face. His eyes opened wide when he noticed his arm over Tamaki's sleeping body. He moved away quickly, noticing her robe had opened and he pulled it closed. Tamaki opened her eyes to a slit and stared at his strange expression. She rolled over onto her other side and let out a yawn. "You don't let anyone sleep, Kensei," she mumbled.

"It's not proper for little brats to sleep with men," he stated, irked.

She scoffed. "Mind you, we're the same age," she replied, stretching her legs out.

He glared at her as she snuggled against his pillows. "How long do you intend to stay here?"

She sighed, opening her eyes, and turned to him. "You invited me to breakfast, but you ended up asleep. It really isn't my problem that I managed to fall asleep with you and you managed to sexually harass me in your sleep."

"It's too early to make me mad, so just shut up." Tamaki pulled herself up to a seat, staring at Kensei intently. He gulped hard, feeling a nervous tinge as her violet eyes lingered over him. She laughed and shook her head, removing her gaze, staring at the ground.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Let's try to get along for the rest of the day, without arguments or senseless shouting." He felt at ease seeing her so serious suddenly.

He nodded. "What's the catch?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

The serious demeanor vanished and she pulled up a goofy smile. "You buy me whatever I want all day."

"No," he denied, instantly.

"Then I'm going to annoy you for the rest of the day."

"That's it, I'm kicking you out of my room," he said, getting to his feet. "I also hope not to see you during any point of the day."

"Wait! That's just plain unfair!" she whined, standing up and walking behind him. "Take it back!"

"Go away!" he shouted.

"You know you don't want me to go away, so just shut up."

Kensei glared at her but bit his tongue when he heard his third seat knocking at the door. He pushed Tamaki behind him as he slid the door open to greet his bald third seat. "Captain, a letter came for you," the man said, handing him a slip of paper, excusing himself and walking away.

Kensei shut the doors and Tamaki looked over his shoulder, trying to look at what was written on the paper. He opened it and immediately crumbled it, throwing it against the wall. "Did she say no?" Tamaki inquired stupidly, eyeing him carefully.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a rejection letter of love!" She smirked.

"It's that same person who handed out the letters," he began.

"What did it say?"

"It said we passed," he replied slowly.

Tamaki ran to the other side of the room and picked up the slip of paper. She pulled it open and in large letters, it read 'Pass'. Tamaki looked over to Kensei. "I'm going to go to my division, get dressed and threaten everyone in your division until I find the person who is sending these stupid letters," she stated, stomping out of Kensei's room.

Kensei rushed after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Stop it, if you pay too much attention to it, they'll be getting what they want," he stated. "Ignore the letter."

"What if it's a live or die situation?" she inquired, nervously. "We passed, yet we're rejecting it! What will happen to us?"

"Whoever is writing these letters is only doing it for fun," he said. "You have no reason to make a scene. Besides, you really don't know if the person is a member of my division."

"Can you explain how we passed?"

Kensei stared at her without an answer, scratching the back of his head, seriously thinking about it. Tamaki crossed her arms over her chest seriously. "I, I, w-well, you see…" he began, cutting himself short.

"Uh-huh," she said slowly, walking towards the door, pulling them open. "I'm going back to my division and finding someplace to hide until I figure out more about our situation."

"Hey!" Kensei shouted, walking after her.

"No, don't _hey_," she said, turning around. "If this is some kinda war-_play_, I'd like to stay away from it."

"You're a vice-captain, if this was some kind of war against the Gotei, you'd have to fight as well," he stated.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter!" she said, proudly. "Fighting is awful."

"Then why'd you become a Shinigami?"

Tamaki smiled widely. "To get a cool sword," she said laughing, bouncing towards the exit.

Kensei sighed angrily.

* * *

Tsubouchi Shuzo sat inside his office, his face against his desk after everyone left. The previous night was a disaster. He drank too much; his head was pounding from the hangover. He wondered where Tamaki was, even though he let Kensei borrow her for the day. They were probably skipping around like love freaks after that misleading leading letter they received.

Earlier that morning, Shuzo had curiously run into Captain Hikifune, who asked him if he had received a letter. He nodded quickly, trying to get out of the sun. He admitted to receiving the letter and even managed to find it in his shihakusho. To her surprise, they were the same exact letter. Shuzo threw a nervous fit and ran off, leaving her and her noisy vice-captain with question marks above their heads.

The door slammed open. Shuzo groaned, feeling the sound at his ears, resonating horribly. He lifted his head up to see Tamaki, dressed in her shihakusho with her sword hanging on a rope over her shoulder. She looked around the area. "Where is my wakizashi?" she inquired, without greeting. She invited herself in and began searching around his office, tossing aside the stacks of books on the ground.

"Good morning, Sakiyurai," he greeted, glaring at her while holding onto his head.

She looked at him. "Right, good morning," she said, dully. "So, have you seen it?"

"In that corner," he pointed out.

Tamaki rushed to the corner, taking her wakizashi and pushing it over her yellow obi. "Well, I see you later captain," she said, saluting him and running out.

"Where are you going?" he asked, groggily. He moaned, she left the door opened, and slammed his head back onto his desk.

"What are you doing Kensei?" Shuzo heard Tamaki scream outside his office.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" Kensei shouted.

Shuzo lifted his head, watching Kensei toss Tamaki over his shoulder. Tamaki struggled against him trying to get off without having to hurt him in any way.

"It's not fair!" she whined, pounding on his back. "I'll find them and rip them a new one for this stupid game! I'm tired!"

"Stop being so damn impulsive!" he shouted angrily. Shuzo was no longer able to see them, but they were so loud, he felt they were shouting over an intercom.

He noticed two women enter his division, a dark-haired woman with her hair tied into a braid, and a smaller girl with her blond hair bundled into pigtails. He recognized them as lieutenants form Eighth and Twelfth Division. The dark haired one, Yadōmaru Lisa was holding a stack of papers.

"Tamaki-chan," Lisa called, calmly.

"Lisa!" she cried. "Kensei won't let me go out!"

"Kensei, you're going to have to let her go, a Lieutenant's meeting has been called," Lisa explained.

"Don't forget the captain's meeting as well."

"What the hell is up with this meeting all of a sudden?"

"It's the letters," Lisa replied, handing a stack of papers to Tamaki, who reached for them and took them.

She stared down at them. "Do they know who it is?" Tamaki asked.

"Captain Shihōin had a clue and she took care of it, the meeting was called on for that reason, but it's different now."

"A new lieutenant?" she inquired.

"Actually, the lieutenants are looking to find replacements for a few people; the captains have the letters to deal with," Sarugaki Hiyori explained.

Tamaki sighed, relieved. "That's great, I was about to go crazy over this nonsense."

"By the way, Kensei, where is Mashiro?" Lisa asked.

"Try Eleventh Division," Kensei replied, shrugging, pulling Tamaki off his shoulder.

"I bet she's bothering Takuya-kun." Tamaki laughed.

"Well, the meeting is at noon, we'll see you there." Lisa and Hiyori excused themselves to continue handing out forms.

Kensei looked over at Tamaki. "Aren't you jealous?" he asked, seriously.

"Of what?" she questioned, curiously.

"Mashiro is bothering your boyfriend."

Tamaki laughed. "Why would I get jealous over Mashiro-chan, she's my friend." Tamaki frowned, glaring at Kensei.

"What if it was another woman?"

"I trust Takuya-kun," she replied, nonchalantly. "The only person I'd get jealous of is Saya."

Kensei's face turned red. "What are you saying?" he questioned.

Tamaki laughed and bounced away towards Shuzo's office. "Hey, seriously, what was that supposed to mean?" he shouted, rushing after her.

At the door, she turned around to face his flustered face. "Why are you blushing, Kensei?" she asked, laughing.

"Me?" he said loudly. "I'm not blushing, it's the heat."

"How cute!" she said, shutting the doors to her captain's office.

"Tamaki!" he yelled, knocking at the door.

Shuzo lifted his throbbing head up. "Stop teasing him already," he mumbled, incoherently. "Call Tsukasa-chan, I have a hangover and want tea."

"Okay," she said, opening the door. She curiously stared at Kensei who was mumbling to himself, walking back and forth from point A to point B near the door. She walked down the verandah in the opposite direction in search of Tsukasa. She tried to go undetected by Kensei, but he caught wind of her actions quickly and walked after her.

She looked back. "Why are you following me around?" she asked, paranoid.

"I want you to explain what you told me!" he said, sternly.

"There's nothing to explain you either got it or you didn't, unless you're really that stupid!" Tamaki retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is this a joke to you?" he asked, irritated.

"The more you follow me, the bigger the joke!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Then don't!" she jumped off the verandah when Tsukasa came into sight. "Tsukasa-kun, Captain Tsubouchi wants to talk to you!"

"Don't change the subject!"

Tamaki turned back to face Kensei. "I'm not, I'm doing my job! Don't you have work to do?"

"What does the captain want?" Tsukasa asked, walking over to Tamaki. "Good morning, Captain Muguruma."

"'Morning," Kensei replied.

"He ended up with a hangover and wants some help," Tamaki explained.

Tsukasa sighed. "I'll take care of him then." Tsukasa excused himself and left the two alone, to Tamaki's horror. Kensei looked at her with a gentle gaze, a look she was not used to. In fact, she had learned to like the sharp glares and heartless threats.

"You're acting strange," she reminded him. "Did that do something for you?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

Tamaki laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I tell you a lot of things Kensei," she said, taking the conversation down a different lane. "So, I'm gonna tell you another secret right now."

"What is it?"

Tamaki walked closer to him, lifting herself up slightly holding her hand over the side of her face to cover her mouth and whispered into his ear. Kensei face looked flustered all over again and he moved away from her. "W-what are you saying?" he asked, nervously.

Tamaki burst out laughing. "I'm going to go to sleep, wake me up before noon." She excused herself without an answer. Kensei covered his face and walked towards the exit of the division, thinking about all the things she had said to him. The only lingering thought in his mind after leaving towards his office became: _is she lying?_

_

* * *

_Tamaki sat in between Takuya and Mashiro and across Seinosuke during their vice-captain meeting. While the first division vice-captain continued with his lecture towards all the things every lieutenant had failed at, Tamaki ate the Daifuku set on the table, reading a humorous book. She tried not to laugh since the discussion seemed serious, but it was obvious she was not the only one paying attention. When she looked to her right, Mashiro seemed to be fiddling with her shihakusho while chewing on Daifuku.

When the First Division's Lieutenant stopped talking, the others began asking questions. Tamaki looked over at the clock, hoping the captain's meeting ended soon, but she was aware that the Captain-Commander was known for having particularly long speeches when he united his captains in secrecy. She began to sing a tune in her head, ignoring the important questions tossed around the meeting room.

The meeting was adjourned and the vice-captains shuffled out of the room to go back to their divisions, or wait for their captains since their meeting was still going on. Tamaki and Takuya walked out together, chatting about awkward things like the weather and blooming flowers. Takuya laughed at the strange jokes Tamaki spat out randomly.

"Are you going to meet up with Captain Tsubouchi?" Takuya inquired.

Tamaki turned to him and shook her head. "Nah, I've got the rest of the day off," she said. The only reason she did get the day off was that Kensei told Shuzo it would be dangerous for her to be prowling around in search for the letter sender. Worriedly, Shuzo banned her from his office and working altogether, after confiscating her swords.

"Would you like to get_ Sukiyaki_?" he offered.

Tamaki drooled at the thought of the food and she heard her stomach growl. "That'd be wonderful," she said, smiling at him.

"Sakiyurai," she heard a familiar voice call behind her. Tamaki turned around to face Shinji, Shuzo, Kensei, and Love walking behind her. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need you to come with us."

"Nope!" she stated, turning away. "I made plans with Takuya-kun, you ruin them and I ruin you."

"But, Tamaki-chan, I thought you wanted to know who the culprit was?" Shuzo offered, piquing her interest. The four men continued to follow close behind Tamaki and Takuya.

Tamaki pulled her hands over her ears. "Nope, I don't care! I'm going to have _Sukiyaki _with Takuya-kun; you guys aren't even behind me." She tried shutting them out.

"Tamaki, maybe it's important," Takuya began.

"Nope, I'm going to eat with you, just ignore them!"

"Well take you out for _Okonomiyaki _after," Kensei said loudly.

Tamaki pulled her hands away from her ears and rushed over to Kensei, wrapping her arms around his arm. "I'm sorry Takuya-kun, I'll catch up with you later, it seems we're gonna find the culprit to those letters, you know how important that is."

Takuya laughed nervously. "Yes, of course," he said. "I'll see you tonight then." He walked away, rubbing the back of his head.

Kensei pulled his arm away from her, slightly embarrassed. Tamaki did not take note of his actions and quickly rushed over to Shinji who started explaining the situation. Shuzo glanced over at Kensei catching a tinge of red fade from his face. He chuckled.

"So, who's this person?" Tamaki inquired.

"It aint none of yer business," Shinji stated, as he walked past her.

Tamaki's mouth dropped. "Then, I just passed off my chance of having Sukiyaki with Takuya because the situation was _none of __**my**__ business?_" she demanded, her temper rising. Shuzo looked a bit uneasy being in her presence and he motioned Kensei to do something about his lieutenant before things got out of hand. Shinji looked over his shoulder, stopping a few feet away.

Love stifled a laugh as he walked over to Shinji. "He really can't do it," he spat, laughing slightly.

Shuzo moved away, leaving Kensei and Tamaki to glare at each other. Shinji cleared his throat. "The only reason we stopped ya was 'cause Kensei was complainin' about that date you and Takuya-_chan_ were about to go on!"

Kensei shot a nasty glare at Shinji. He certainly was not complaining. He just expressed his damn opinion and every one of them took it the wrong way. He looked at Tamaki, who was glaring at him. "You're buying," she stated, grabbing him by the uniform and dragging him towards the nearest _Okonomiyaki _stand around the Seireitei.

Shuzo grimaced. Love patted him in the back as they all continued to stare at Kensei and Tamaki. "You were going to have to let her go eventually," Love reminded him.

"That's not really good advice," Shuzo complained, turning his face to hide his pain. "She's so young and he's so much older." He pulled his hand up and began tugging at his invisible fingernails.

"Shuzo, they're the same age," Shinji stated, staring at the nervous wreck the captain had become.

"I'm going to fetch her!" he decided, rushing towards them before they walked completely out of sight. Love and Shinji caught Shuzo before he used _shunpo_ to get away. "She has stacks of paperwork to finish! It's inhumane to have me do them for her!"

"This was your idea, don't complain now," Love said, letting him go.

"I didn't initially suggest having them go out together!" he denied.

"Yeah, ya did," Shinji recalled. "You were talking to Captain Hikifune about it, openly. Kensei was as red as a tomato during the whole meeting. Then when we were discussing the other issues, you were mouthing off to Love to make contact with me."

"That and all the times the Captain-Commander had to tell us to pay attention more than usual because of you," Love added with a frown.

"I don't disrupt meetings _that_ much," Shuzo said slowly.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Come on, if it'll make you feel any better we can go by the bar and get some drinks," he suggested, watching Shuzo's eyes glint with delight.

"We should have invited Tama-chan and Kensei, they like to drink," Shuzo continued.

"They're horrible drunks, let's jus' go an' get some drinks, ya seriously need to chill." Shuzo nodded in agreement and allowed himself to be pushed towards the bar they frequented as a group.

* * *

For the first time in her life, she found it difficult to stomach the food that had been laid out before her. Tamaki bit her lip, angry over the thick ambiance between her and Kensei, who was busy trying to keep his mouth full instead of chatting with her. She stared at her dish, untouched mouthwatering shrimp and cheese _Okonomiyaki_. She looked over at Kensei, a bit glum. He was choking on his own food. She could not help but complain. "How rude, invite a girl to eat using dirty tactics and you sit there eating like a pig," she grumbled.

He turned towards her, taking a long gulp out of his green tea, shrugging. Tamaki pouted unsatisfied and continued to find reason to eat her food. She slouched against the wall next to her, fiddling with her yellow obi with a frown on her face. Stupid Kensei had a knack for making a girl uneasy near her favorite food. Again, she stole another glance of him, catching him looking, but then her eyes would squint into a glare. He swallowed hard, turning his body to face her; she turned her back on him.

He sighed, feeling conscious about his actions. He stared at Tamaki for a good while, taking in her strained features, a pouty frown on her lips and her hands clenched tightly. She was slumped against the wall, her legs waving back and forth around the stood she sat on. The food she had ordered was untouched. "Tamaki," he called, calmly. Her violet eyes looked over at him, warily. "I'm sorry…satisfied?"

Tamaki scoffed. "You don't even know why you're apologizing," she said, hopping off her stool and rushing out of the stand. Kensei jumped off, moving outside, watching her shove people out of the way. He knew that facing her in her current mood, he would really have to drop his guard around her; there was no telling what she would be capable of doing. He rubbed the back of his head. It was fact, he was unsure of his own feelings. All those years he treated her like a younger sister, but over that, he was only wary of her being so reckless. _Had she become more than just that to him?_

He walked back inside the stand, paying for the food, before storming after Tamaki, who seemed to be a far distance from where he was.

* * *

Tamaki caught wind of the 10th Division captain going out with two other irresponsible men to have a drink at their sassy, female infested bar just outside the Seireitei. Tamaki debated on whether going to find Shuzo to have a talk with him, but ultimately decided not to see him, in fear of having to lug his smelly drunk ass back to his room. Instead, she made her way back to her room where she would take a long nap and ignore the fact that Kensei was trailing after her.

She slid the door opened to see Takumi sprawled across her futon with a smirk on his face, his robe sensually falling off his shoulder. "You're sincerely the last person I wanted to see," she said, unhappily.

"You seem in an awful mood and I'm here to please you," he suggested, the grin spreading wider.

"I'm going to close the door and if you're still behind there, I'm going to smash your head in." She was about to pull the door shut when Kensei appeared next to her, his eyes fixated on her angry frown.

"Tamaki, let's talk about this," Kensei started.

"Look Kensei, I've got enough problems without you complicating my life, please just let me deal with prince charming, I'll get to you in a second," she stated, walking into the room and shutting the door on his face. Tamaki whirled around to face Takumi who was sitting up like an excited dog. "All right, Hanabusa-kun, I'm getting you out of here one way or the other."

"Tamaki!" she heard Kensei shout, pounding at her door.

"Why's he disturbing our peace, darling?" he inquired, motioning towards the door.

"It's my peace, so get out, use the window," Tamaki stated, hustling him towards the window.

"I'll leave on one condition!" he proposed.

"I aint kissing you," Tamaki quickly rejected the idea floating in his head. He moved away from her and plopped back down on the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

"Then, I won't be leaving," he said stubbornly.

Tamaki rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pulled both doors opened. Kensei walked inside the room, spotted Takumi, glared at him. "Get out now," he ordered the Fifth Division's Seventh Seat. Takumi stared at Kensei wide out, shuddering at the sound of his cold voice and rushed out of the room without a second thought. Kensei stomped towards the door and shut it after sticking up the '_Disturb Me and I'll Disturb You_' sign Tamaki handed him. He shot a glance back at her, watching her get cozy in bed. Every plot in her mind involved a reason to avoid their pending discussion.

"Look Kensei, think whatever you'd like, it was a joke!" she began, hiding under her blankets. "You should know me better than to think everything that comes out of my mouth is my wholehearted honesty. It isn't, I'm a pathological liar."

"Then you could be lying now." Tamaki removed her covers, eyeing him suspiciously. Oh, he was a clever man. "I take it that's a yes."

"Don't put words in my mouth," she shot back.

He plopped down beside her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what to say…" he trailed off.

Tamaki rolled her eyes. "Don't say _anything_, go home, bathe, go to sleep, end of story," she ordered. "Come back to me tomorrow when you're not acting like a creepy stalker. Seriously. I'm starting to get scared."

"Tamaki…"

"Kensei," she said.

"I know you, so trust me."

Tamaki pulled herself out of bed. "I already trust you with every secret I have!" she stated. "Why would I hide anything from you…I mean unless I'm waiting for the right time! Still, aren't you the one keeping things from me?"

"I've told you everything! You're the one hiding your accident with Rizzo, that health condition you have nightly!" he began, tossing out facts that seemed to slam into Tamaki's face. "Then today, you go off and say you'd be jealous of women near me? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" she repeated incredulously. "You just called out one act of this fabled jealousy when I can name a list of things that you have done because of yours! You had Shinji make up some bogus lie so we could spend the time together. I do not know what you have been feeding Shuzo, but he also finds me being in your care to be something grand! You know, I will not even begin to go through a list of ways you have managed to ruin my damn dates with Takuya! It's because of this problem of yours that I have never been able to tell you about our relationship!"

"Why the fuck do you have to keep me in the dark about that stupid relationship? It's not going to last anyways, Hirata is a womanizer, you should know this better than anyone!"

"Kensei shut up!" she shouted, covering her eyes. "It's because you're too stupid to understand what girl problems are even though you act like a girl when you're blushing!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Kensei looked like he could tear her apart at that moment.

"You're the stupid one!" he roared, startling her.

She stood up defiantly, pointing a finger at him. "I hope your stupid black eye never goes away!" she stated, rushing towards the exit to her room, but Kensei stood up and pulled her back in front of him.

"Just tell me the truth!"

"No! What good will it do? You'll only ask more stupid questions and this damn misery will never end!" she cried, pulling her arm away from his grip. "You can't expect me to—"

He grabbed a hold of her, pulling her into his arms tightly, shutting her up before she continued. Her eyes wide open at how easy it was for him to ignore his own space issues to pull her so close to him. She felt warm, insensitively so, her face was burning with embarrassment and she pulled her hands to hold onto his sides. At a loss of words and her pride slowly diminishing, she felt herself return to that innocence she once had as a child. She closed her eyes tightly, burying her face into his bare chest. He leaned forward, placing his chin on the top of her head as he closed his eyes.

The frail body he saw in his eyes felt so soft and strong in his arms.

A glass shattered on the wooden planks outside Tamaki's room, alerting the newly reconciled _friends_. Kensei moved away from Tamaki and looked over at the wide open door to see Shinji dragging along a drunken Shuzo with a feral expression on his face. Shinji turned to Shuzo and then to Kensei, feeling a bit dizzy from all the alcohol he gulped down at the bar. Tamaki stepped in front of Kensei. "It's really not that bad, Shuzo-chan." She smiled widely. After that single phrase, his muscles loosed and created a small smile.

"I hope you don't do anything naughty while I'm sleeping," Shuzo sniggered, watching Kensei's face blow up with both anger and embarrassment.

"We'll keep it down for your sake, captain," Tamaki said, waving at her drunken captain as he passed out relieved. Shinji tossed Shuzo into his room and recalled having some work due that day. Shinji brushed aside the cute cuddling scene he witness and tried to store it in his mind so he could tease one or both of them about it later.

"It was a joke," Tamaki informed him. "Seriously, I'm not lying this time."

Kensei sighed. He knew he would have to learn how to tell between the truths and the lies whenever she spoke to him. He rubbed the back of his head and noticed the faint pink on Tamaki's cheeks. "Gee, I've never felt so embarrassed in my life," she muttered, crouching down, holding her sides as she let out a laugh.

"Are you all right?" Kensei asked, getting close to her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, hiding her face from him, but he knew she was concealing that blush. "Why are you acting so strange around me after mentioning some dumb spur of the moment joke?" she asked, staring up at him. She knew it was not as much as a joke as she made it out to be.

"Don't make me say it," Kensei complained, moving away from Tamaki.

"Why can't you just admit it?"

He paced around the room letting out an irritated growl. Why was it so hard for him to say it? It was a simple phrase, yet it felt like he had to recite a speech in a different language. He glanced over to stare at Tamaki, finding himself staring a tad longer than usual.

"Its…embarrassing!" he snapped, scaring Tamaki.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she concluded, walking out of her room and down the verandah. "I don't want to hear it anyways!"

Kensei rushed out, facing her as she walked down the wooden plants slowly. "Tamaki!" he called, catching her attention. "It's 'cause…I—damnit!" he cursed loudly. "I think I like you."

She shrugged. "Of course you like me, we're friends after all," she replied, smartly.

"See, you are stupid!" he accused.

"What?" she asked, offended. "Don't turn this on me; you're the one saying you _like _me as if it's front page news."

"I'm attracted to you!" he admitted, his face flustered. "I don't just like your personality, well I don't like everything about it, but I like your body too."

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Don't do that!" he shouted, covering his eyes.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" she asked, baffled, as she bounced her way towards him, leaning down and looking up. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I can't do this," he muttered, walking past her.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing Kensei by the arm. He looked at her, his face looked exhausted and oddly colored. "Why are you leaving?"

"You don't get it!" he said, forcefully, pulling his arm away from Tamaki's arms. She stared up at him, trying to make him stay a while longer, but he shut his eyes and shunpo'd away.

She let out a long exasperated sigh, pushing her blond hair out of her face, feeling her eyes water a bit and she began to laugh. When she finally silenced herself, she opened her mouth, "I do too."

* * *

Four weeks after the confession Tamaki thought she would never hear, and during that same amount of time, Kensei had not shown his face at Tenth Division's Barracks unless it was strictly business. Tamaki sat bored, twirling around the longer strands of her from her fringe. For around an hour, she had been pretending to pick at her nose to catch Shuzo's attention, but he was indulged in a novel he picked up from the library. Tamaki did not have a fascination for reading as most women she knew did. She knew that if she were to pick up a book that was more than a hundred pages, she would not read it, probably skim through it, but that would be it. The wound on her head and her hand had healed completely within those few weeks. The culprit for the stupid letters was also caught, but due to the state they found the girl in, the Captain-Commander left her off on a warning, while Tamaki and Hiyori promised they would go back and kick her all the way to the end of Soul Society for that stupid joke.

Tamaki was sitting behind her captain's desk, folding origami pieces that she knew by memory from her childhood. She made a paper crane and a stick, which she claimed to be a zanpakutō. With the rest of the discarded documents, she began making people origami, writing numbers on their back, along with their rank. She folded a small heart for the crane for it to be the Hollow in her mental story. She named the Hollow, Pez and her origami counterpart defeated it with such grace it made her feel so boastful. Pez had been one of those strong Hollows; it had Kensei pinned down on the ground, about to die when she saved the day. After finishing up with Kensei's paper counterpart, she tore him in half, showing how deep her spite against him was.

Shuzo shot a worried glance over his shoulder towards his vice-captain. She had been making origami people all morning and by the looks of the situation, that was the fifth _Kensei _she ripped in half. She was brooding, but he knew that asking might not get him anything but a cheeky response. However, letting Tamaki suffer alone would only cause him heartbreak. Shuzo swung his legs off his couch and planted them on the ground, closing his book and throwing it on the table. "Tamaki," he called slowly.

"Yes, captain?" she inquired making strange background noises.

"Come sit in front of me," he ordered, passively.

"What for?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"You'll probably pop if you keep this to yourself," he said, worried. "It'd be horrible for me to find you in such a state. So, please, since you do not allow anyone else to know your true feelings, continue expressing them to me. I will listen and aid you."

Tamaki pulled herself out of the captain's chair and sat across from Shuzo, who stared at her with a gentle gaze. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, leaning back.

"It's about Kensei," she began. His expression seemed unchanging, he already knew that much. He nodded, allowing her to keep going. "Well, a month ago he told me he _liked_ me."

"What kind are you referring to?" he queried.

"Romantic," Tamaki replied.

"Why are you depressed over this? You're the one who has been in love with him for the past century," Shuzo stated.

Tamaki slapped her face. "It's called a crush, infatuation, _like_, not love, those are deeper feelings," Tamaki answered, slowly. She closed her eyes tightly, rubbing them with her fingers. "He's been so awkward, I hate it. I finally ran out of interesting ideas to make him visit."

"That explains all the odd things you've been up to lately," Shuzo recalled.

Tamaki nodded disappointed. She started doing sit-ups again with the same excuse, but when Shinji went to go get him, he would tell everyone he was busy. She began hanging off the railing from the housing units to try to catch some attention, but nothing came from him. When he would stop by her division on business, he greeted her accordingly instead of calling her by her first name. "What can I do about it?"

"Did you give him an answer?"

Tamaki shook her head. "I can't just pretend Takuya-kun doesn't exist," she mumbled. "He has done so much for me; I can't just throw it back at his face."

"You're giving him too much credit, if I remember correctly, you're more indebted to me than anyone," Shuzo remarked.

"It's different with you, Captain Tsubouchi."

"Agreed," he decided. "Why don't you do something you want to do for once instead of feeling responsible to pay people back?"

Tamaki nodded, thinking about what she really wanted to do with her options. Shuzo did not need to ask if she had strong feelings for Takuya and Kensei at once. She knew that her feelings for each were different. Takuya saved her, but how could she say Kensei never had? If she wanted to be with either man, permanently, she would have to reveal one of her biggest secrets. She had been scared to speak of those kinds of things, but her captain figured her out before he asked her anything about her.

"I think I have an idea," Tamaki decided. Shuzo nodded in approval.

* * *

**Dementia: Chapter 7: Sweet Delicacy**

_"…close your eyes and feel my stride…"_

_

* * *

_

Ah, the end. I wrote quite a bit, I was amazed. I totally exceeded my expectations on that. Hmm, as for Chapter 7, it might come with a warning. D: And if it worries anyone that things might be going to fast...think about it carefully...it's Tamaki we're talking about...she'd drag courtship on if she's interested. lol

Anyways, thank you for reading! Reviews are always kind! :D


	7. Sweet Delicacy

**Warning:** Crappy Battle Scene way down~ I was lazy...

* * *

C H A P T E R S E V E N

**Sweet Delicacy**

In deep thought, Tamaki sat on a comfortable red cushion in front of a chessboard. Her two swords sat on her lap since she was _bonding_ with her zanpakutō spirit, something she does not do very often, but she had her reasons as to why. The spirit of her sword took the form of a large floating eyeball; a melancholic golden eye looked over the board with the same contemplation as its master. The eyeball looked at her with an obvious glare. She looked at it and looked disgusted, but she immediately went back to making her move. She heard her sword spirit cackle, victoriously.

"I'm sick of looking at you as an eyeball, merge with the other half of your spirit," Tamaki demanded.

The male scoffed. "All right, idiot, move that one," he ordered, materializing into the form of a young man and pointing. Tamaki analyzed his order and shook her head.

"I aint doing it," she stated, blankly.

"The hell you are!" the white-haired man declared, pointing a long bony finger at her, the shackles over his wrists rustling loudly. "Do it!"

"I'm not going to move it there!" she yelled.

"It's checkmate! I win!" he declared, even though Tamaki refused to move the last piece.

"Screw you, I quit!" she stated, standing up, letting her swords clatter on the ground.

"Sore loser!" he shouted.

"Shut up, you useless sword!" she countered, both of them arguing at eyelevel.

"You're the useless one!" he cried. "You never use me in battle!"

"I don't like swinging an overly large baton with a knife at the end!"

"You wench!" he yelled insulted. "I'd tear your hair out if I could touch useless objects like you."

"Nya~" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't waste your time _Kanu-chan_."

"Get back here, you damned prostitute, I'm kicking your ass." The tall zanpakutō spirit reverted into his eyeball form as he chased after Tamaki, who ran down the training hall where they sat. Tamaki had been offered to use the division's training hall for the morning to meditate with her sword peacefully. The probable reason why Shuzo sent them both all the way to that precise location was that he was sure they would get into a violent argument that would disturb everyone.

Tamaki ran back inside the hall, shutting the door in her zanpakutō spirit's face, only to realize shortly after that he could glide right in without the need of a door. She screamed in anger, walking back and stepping on the scabbard of her katana, slipping. She fell on her back hard. Her sword materialized into a young man and started laughing at her. "That's what you deserve!"

"I hope you die!" she retorted, tears welling up in her eyes. "You bastard sword!" She pulled the katana from her back and tossed it to the other end of the hall angrily. "Ah, I can't get up!" she complained, feeling a sharp pain run up her spine as she tried to get up.

"You're so stupid!" he continued, crouching down, trying to control his laughter, his golden Chinese armor rustling slightly, hitting against his shackles.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Do something about this!"

He laughed more. "How do you expect me to do that, stupid? Run to Captain Tsubouchi and tell him!"

"You really don't have to be such a jerk," she complained, pouting. "Just—argh, never mind…" She pushed herself up to a seat, trying to find a way to chase him out back to his sword without her having to ask for permission as she always did. "Break, okay," she said, her hands up. "No more temper flares out of either one of us."

"Yeah, yeah, so really, why'd you want to talk to me in the first place?" he asked. "I mean, you never beg for me to talk with you, like ever. I mean, I was shocked you asked for permission in the first place."

"If you must know, I had an epiphany this morning, after I woke up from a post-naughty nightmare—"

"—I don't need details of the filth that goes on during your REM cycle," he interrupted, raising his hand up to silence her. "Be that as it may, I still manage to suffer within said cycle because of our mind synchronization."

"I get your point, now back to me!" she shouted, snapping at him. "I've been thinking lately…"

"Tamaki, you never think, give it up."

Tamaki rolled her eyes. "Shut it and listen to me you cheeky bastard."

"Oh, and yes, people do think you're fat."

"I hate you," she reminded him. "I hate you more than I hate what you turn into."

He chuckled. "I've noticed you've been walking around Soul Society without me," he began.

"Is something wrong? If anything happens I'm pretty proficient in Kidō, so there's no need for me to be lugging those heavy swords around," she replied. "They're bad for my back."

"Take the _wakizashi_ with you then, if anything," he said, seriously, eyeing her carefully. "I've been sensing something recently and I'm afraid that whatever it may be, it might be tied to Rizzo."

Tamaki gulped and nodded slowly, staring at the ground. "Yeah, I've caught it too," she admitted. "Still, why should I still be scared over something that happened over almost a century?"

"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're so terrified you start shaking, this shakes you up worse than being alone in the dark."

"Shut up," she replied, embarrassed. "Anyway, I'll start bringing along my sword."

"You better!" he warned. "If you die, I die too, that's two lives you got to compensate for and I won't be really forgiving if you drag me down to Hell with you."

"What makes you think I'm going to Hell?" she inquired, insulted.

"It was a joke, lighten up already," he said, sternly.

"Not much to lighten up over since the fear factor came back," she replied. "Hard to keep the symptoms at bay if I stay up all night."

"Why don't you get medicine like I told you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in having to drink medicine. It's against my body rules," she replied, looking at the back of her hands. "It'd probably taste bad too."

"Tamaki, you're gonna have to take it seriously eventually, stop playing with your life, you know even though this is Soul Society, you can still die," he stated, a bit irritated. "It's not good for you to be doing that kind of thing."

"When it gets out of hand, I'll take care of it," she replied, leaning back.

She noticed her zanpakutō spirit vanish. He was probably angry with her, which was not as big a surprise as it seemed. She sighed, thinking about what he said. There was something odd about things since last month when Hanabusa joined the Gotei 13, not that she was weary of him, but everything began that day. She blinked and stood up, picking up her swords. "I'm sorry Kanu," she whispered, pulling the doors to the hall open and walking out.

There had not been much work lately, which was a surprising tale for everyone in the Gotei. Things were running smoothly, making them easy to manage. Countless of unseated officers had weeks off. She hated the fact that she was still a vice-captain because sometimes something would come up for her to do. It was usually small, not enough to make her complain like she has during the times she worked all day long. At least the heat was going away. Tamaki walked towards the private bathroom that belonged to her captain. She walked inside, defeated and out of ideas to try to get Kensei to notice her and call her 'Tamaki' instead of 'Lieutenant Sakiyurai.' She was getting annoyed, how hard was it to talk to her. He was acting like a stupid teenager that just had his heartbroken. She let out a defeated moan and slammed her head against the wall for behind stupid.

_I would be torn apart if I confessed to someone and he did not say anything to me in return._ She slammed her forehead down again, feeling the pain set in, and shut her eyes tightly. She could not help but hate herself a little more than she already did. She could have told him that she would be unable to respond to him because of Takuya, but even that felt like a stab in the chest for her. She stepped away from the wall and walked over to the tub, she turned the water on. She let herself drop beside it, placing her hand under the water. She placed her arm on the edge of the small tub and let her head fall on top of it, staring down at the running water, her eyes glistening. Her mind wallowing in the past, making a smile appear on her face.

A knock at the door, disturbed her thoughts. She turned towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Hisa, I'm sorry to disturb you Lieutenant Sakiyurai."

Tamaki stood up, fixing her uniform and opening the door to see Hisa and a younger girl standing next to her with short black hair and bright hazel eyes. "Good morning, Lieutenant Sakiyurai," the small girl greeted with a bow.

"'Morning Hisa-chan, Aoi-chan," Tamaki greeted with a smile.

"Right, we were going to go out to the market in Rukongai, we're wondering if you'd like to join us," Hisa said. "We'll wait for you to finish your bath if you do."

Tamaki leaned against the doorframe, thinking it over. She did need to go out, she had been stuck in within the division all the time since she was conscious about bumping into Kensei and throwing a tantrum, but she was not hiding away from him. It was the other way around. She sighed. "I'm sorry girls, I'm going to have to pass, I'm not feeling up to going out anywhere," Tamaki replied, looking at the ground.

"It's fine, maybe you'd like to come with us some other time, we could go get shaved ice," Aoi said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I'll be waiting for that invitation," she replied with a smile.

Both women bowed appropriately and left down the verandah. Tamaki closed the door, hearing the water hit the floor. She rushed towards the flooding tub, cursing silently as she turned the water off. She moved forward a bit and slipped over the water, hitting the side of the tub. She felt her mouth hit hard against the wood. She yelled and let herself fall back while her hand was held over her mouth. She felt the blood trickled out of her mouth and she knew she messed up the inside of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and rolled over on her stomach, spitting out the blood. She brought her fingers up running them over her front teeth and gums, but everything was sensitive. It stung more than being burned by Tsukasa's zanpakutō. She had not hurt herself since her head injury and then she just had to ruin her wreck-free month by smashing her mouth against the tub. Her shihakusho was wet, drenched in the water that had fallen out of the tub. She wiped her mouth, trying to get the blood out completely, but she could feel it coming from the cut inside her mouth.

She found a dry cloth lying around and picked it up, pressing it against her bleeding mouth. She sat up, pulling at her yellow sash and wished she had help to get her out of her uniform. _Maybe I can get Hisa or Aoi to come,_ she thought, throwing the sash towards the door, hearing footsteps, but none familiar. She struggled out of her hakama still sitting down, trying not to stand up and make things worse by slipping away. She pulled her sandals and socks off. She sighed, pulling the cloth away from her mouth and it was covered in blood. She moved over to the tub, pulling off the rest of her clothes and plopping down inside the warmth, more water fell out of the tub. She leaned her head back, staring up at the small window at the top of the corner where the tub sat. She wondered how Shuzo fit into the tub, or if he even used it, she barely fit herself. "I wish I was as tall as tall as Hisa-chan," she grumbled, staring at her long limbs, "or, Captain Shihōin." Her knees were close to her face, while her feet lay flat against the other end of the tub.

She sat down, pulling in the bucket that sat next to the tub and filling it with water. She poured it over her head, trying to clear her mind out of its melancholic state. Shuzo was right; she had been giving Takuya too much credit. Even if he had saved her in many ways, she completely disregard the years she had not known him, when Kensei and Shinji were both doing their part on helping her however they could. Kensei always made sure she did not slack off during their academy days, while Shinji spoiled her with sweets whenever she looked down. Then, came Shuzo, he knew every part of her past without her having to tell him. He kept it a secret even though he knew he might have been going against the Gotei 13 by keeping it a secret, but he told her, "_It doesn't concern me what would happen to me, it's the idea that this secret of yours is the reason why you came here. I don't want that passion destroyed, nor do I wish for anything to happen to you._" She reflected further, wishing she knew what would happen if the truth spilled. She would die.

She opened her eyes, blinking. She leaned closer to her knees, her hair dripping. She sighed. That might have been the twentieth time she had and it was aggravating her. She began to clean herself once the blood stopped, though the metallic taste remained. She would brush her teeth after to make it go away.

_How long have I been here?_ She inquired, standing up after she finished washing her hair. She tugged at a towel on one of the shelves and dried her hair. She got out of the tub, letting the water go down the drain and dried off the rest of her body, wrapping the towel around her body since she forgot her robe. She looked outside the area, no one was around so, she walked out rushing towards her room and shut the door. She pulled the towel off and tossed it over a pile of books Shuzo recommended her to read and a torn love letter from Takumi, who was asking her to tell Shinji she wanted to see him so he would let him visit.

She walked over to her drawers and opened one, pulling out a violet yukata with dark vertical stripes and sash to match. She dressed herself and sat in her room for a good while, trying to read the romance novels Shuzo had left for her, even the haiku book was boring. She left her room on a whim to visit Shuzo and try to have a conversation with him about _anything_. She just wanted to free herself out of her boredom.

Tamaki walked towards the office and while she was outside, she heard familiar voices. She knocked slowly against the door and the room went silent. The door slid open and Love poked his head out. "Sakiyurai, nice to have you, come in," he welcomed her, moving from the door. She poked her head in, looking around the room. Shuzo was sitting behind his desk with Shinji leaning against it. Kyoraku and Ukitake were sitting on one of the couches and on the other side their vice-captains, or in Ukitake's case, Shiba Kaien, the man he has been asking to be his lieutenant. Next to the door was Kensei, who did not forget to bring the awkwardness. Near him was Mashiro, holding a box full of sweets and against the wall to the left was Takuya. Then Love, the first person she saw, stood against the other wall next to him with Rōjūrō, a tall man with wavy blond hair tied back neatly and light colored eyes in a normal shihakusho. He smiled at the sight of Tamaki, a face he had not seen since he began training more often. He moved towards her, but before he got close, Mashiro shoved him out of the way.

"Tama-chan, would you like some sweets, Kensei bought them," she asked, the box in front of her.

Tamaki stared down at the box and the caught Kensei looking at her from the corner of his eye. "No thank you," she replied kindly. "I'm not feeling really well."

"That's too bad!" she said, moving back to her place.

Rōjūrō walked up to her with a smile. "Tamaki," he said with a smile.

"It's been three months of your hiding, have you no shame showing yourself now, Rose?" she asked, glaring.

He laughed nervously. "I've been doing plenty training and you also stopped coming by my division," he reminded.

"It's a long walk," she admitted. "Maybe I'll visit you from now on!"

"My captain misses your presence."

Tamaki laughed, patting him on the shoulder and letting herself in. She slid the door shut. "Don't let my presence stop your conversation," she said to Shuzo before greeting the other people sitting. She walked over to Kaien and pinched his left cheek. "'Morning Kaien-chan," she said with a wide grin.

He reached up pinching both of her cheeks and leaned his head back against the couch. She grabbed his other cheek and pinched it. "Good morning Tamaki-chan," he managed.

She tried to pout, but she noticed she was not able to and instead began tapping her foot and whining.

"You'll pull each other's cheeks right off if you keep that going," Captain Kyoraku Shunsui commented, a grin on his face.

"Make him stop!" Tamaki shouted, tugging at Kaien's cheeks harder.

"You brat that hurts!" he complained in return.

Lisa could not help but crack a smile.

"Tamaki let him go and he might let you go," Shuzo said with a smile.

"I don't want to take any chances."

"I will, let go!" Tamaki glared at him and let go of him. Both of them rubbed their cheeks hard.

Tamaki patted Lisa's shoulder and grinned. Lisa smiled. "I have something to show you later, come to my division whenever you can," Lisa mumbled to her. Tamaki nodded and looked up.

"'Morning Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, it's been months since I last saw you two."

They both smiled. "You know, busy days," Kyoraku said.

"Thankfully we're getting a good break now," Ukitake Jūshirō replied, smiling.

Tamaki walked over to Takuya, who seemed nervous as he stared at her. "Hey, Takuya-kun, sorry about not meeting with you last night, I fell asleep," she said sheepishly.

"It's all right," he said, forcing a smile as he stared her down carefully.

"Hi Tamaki!" she heard Shinji.

She turned around. "I already glared at you that was your greeting."

He scoffed. "Rude, all 'cause I lied to ya last time, huh?" he asked.

She shrugged with a laugh. Shuzo continued resuming the conversation and everyone listened carefully. She heard someone coming up behind her and turned around. Kensei pulled off his haori and draped it over her shoulders. She arched an eyebrow, but smiled as he looked away shyly. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling it closer against her torso. He looked over at Takuya, who was staring at him incredulously, and walked back to his place. He noticed Shinji's grin widen.

Shuzo mention the Third Division captain was planning to retire in three months. "I have to admit, he had a good run," Kyoraku mention. "He was probably one of the oldest captains there, after Ukitake and me."

"I wonder who'll be taking his place," Ukitake questioned aloud.

"Well, that'll be up to whoever turns in recommendations and who Yamamoto decides on," Shinji replied.

Tamaki leaned against the wall, listening to the conversations as they continued. They varied from festivals, to the fireworks, and finally the reason as to why he called everyone in. "My little brother is getting married." Shuzo smiled widely.

"What?" Tamaki asked, incredulously. "I thought you'd marry before him! He's good."

Shuzo pouted. "I did marry before him," he reminded her.

"I meant to say, _again_."

"He is good," Shuzo admitted, turning away.

"I'm sure Captain Tsubouchi will find a new girlfriend soon!" Mashiro cheered.

"That's sweet," he said. "Well, Umi-kun wanted me to invite everyone to go, he's excited really. You might get invitations during the next week, the wedding is next month."

"Why so fast?" Ukitake questioned.

"It's our grandmother really, she's excited because his fiancée is a part of the Mizutani House," Shuzo replied. "She said two noble clans should be united as quickly as possible, but neither of them mined, they're in love."

Tamaki smiled. Shuzo glanced over at her and Takuya. "Oh, also, Lieutenant Hirata, I must apologize in advance, but I'll be taking my lieutenant as my partner for the night," he said in a sweet voice, winking at Tamaki. She smiled widely. Shuzo had always taken her as his companion to gatherings with his families since his wife passed away. He mentioned that he preferred having someone around who could make him laugh than be around stuck-up nobles alone.

"It's fine by me, Captain Tsubouchi," Takuya replied.

More ideas were discussed; most of them had to do with Umi's wedding. Everyone seemed excited about dressing formally, especially Mashiro and Rose, who claimed to look much better than in their shihakusho. Tamaki laughed over their comments.

* * *

Tamaki walked out with Takuya, letting her captain know that she would return in a few minutes. While Takuya talked to her, she searched the small crowd for Kensei and noticed his talking with Shinji, Mashiro pressuring him to hurry up. He looked over at her and shouted for her to shut up. Shinji laughed, patted his shoulder and walked out.

"Hold on, Takuya-kun," Tamaki said, absentmindedly as she rushed towards the door. "Captain Muguruma!" she called, purposely. He turned around to face her, Shinji stopped as well, alert.

"What is it?" Kensei asked, bothered by how she called him.

She pulled his haori off and handed it to him. "Thank you," she said as he took it. If she had kept that any longer, she would have become addicted to his scent. He draped it over his arm, still staring at her, curiously. She moved her hands behind her back. "Say, when do you get off work?"

"At ten," he replied, confused.

"Before you retire to your room, would you give me a few seconds to speak to you?" she asked, slowly. She knew he might have some suspicions over her nightly visit but she knew she had to do something about the problem she caused. "I mean, it's not really important, but I'd be happy if you'd allow it."

"Sure," he replied, giving it little thought.

She smiled triumphantly. "Then I'll be there a quarter to eleven, if I'm a second late, leave," she instructed.

Kensei could not help but smile at the happiness in her eyes. He nodded in agreement and walked out the gates. Tamaki let out a sigh, feeling her heart pick up the pace. She punched her chest lightly. "Now, don't be stupid," she whispered angrily, before hopping towards Takuya.

Takuya stared at her suspiciously. "That's the first time I heard you call him _captain_," he commented.

Tamaki shrugged. "It shouldn't be a problem, he is my superior, I mean, you call him captain too," she replied, trying to avoid a conversation about Kensei.

"It's odd, since his promotion, you have never called him captain," he continued, brushing his hand over his dark hair. "The only times were when you did were angry at him, but that was easily solved. In any case, you two have been acting strange, is there something going on?"

Tamaki laughed. "Nothing, just a small misunderstanding we're trying to clear up," she admitted.

"Is it something you can't tell me?"

She looked up at him with slight curiosity. "Hmm," she began. "I can tell you, but you'd probably think it's a stupid misunderstanding."

"You know I'd never think it's stupid."

She laughed. "He told me that Daifuku was a better snack than rice cakes," she lied, in a dull tone with a pouty expression.

Takuya snorted. "Forgive me," he mumbled. "I never knew it'd be something so simple."

"Yeah, I asked him to buy both together and well have someone else decide," she replied. "Unfortunately, he gets out late today, so we aren't going to be able to do anything, so, we're postponing the meeting 'til later."

"That's too bad, personally I like Daifuku better," he said.

"Traitor," she muttered, shoving him playfully.

He laughed. "I need to go back to work," he began, moving towards the exit.

"Oh right," she said. "I'm going to stay with Captain Tsubouchi and play Chess."

"That sounds fun," Takuya said.

"It isn't, he always wins, I think he cheats," she whispered, leaning towards him.

"I think you both cheat," he replied.

"That's not true; I'm completely honest with every game I play."

He nodded in agreement. "Tamaki, would you like to sleep over my room tonight?" he asked, whispering.

"I would, but I'm having a slumber party with Hisa-chan and Aoi-chan tonight," she lied. She started developing a conscious after every lie she told him, but it was avoiding the real reason why she and Kensei were acting like children.

"Well, there's always next time," he said, retreating.

"Have a good day, Takuya-kun," she said, waving to him.

Takuya waved and left. The more thought she put into things, the more she realized how wrong things felt being around him. She had been close to Takuya for years and for a single confession to shake her up like that there must have been more. She bit her bottom lip and walked towards Shuzo's office, entering the room and shutting the door. She caught him pouring himself a cup of sake as she entered. "Pour me one too," she mumbled, sitting down on the couch, leaning back with a sigh.

Shuzo nodded and poured another cup. He walked over to her and handed it to her before taking a seat next to her. She took a small sip. Her eyes stared at the empty ceiling, trying to make her thoughts stop confusing her. "Captain Tsubouchi, how did you know you like Saika-san?"

"Well there's a question I haven't heard in over fifty years," he recalled, chuckling.

Tamaki glared at him. "It's a genuine question."

"I didn't have to know," he began. "I was born with the emotion, and it was dedicated to her."

Tamaki snorted, taking a large gulp of sake.

"Who do you belong to?" he inquired, looking over at her. He poured her another cup.

She laughed. "That's hard to answer."

Shuzo smirked. "If Kensei and Takuya asked you about your past, who would you tell?"

Tamaki glared at him again. "What does my past have to do with the romance in my life?"

"It has everything to do with your love life."

"Care to explain how?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"If you tell them what happened, you're taking a big risk," he began. "It'd be like they take a first glance at the real you. They see you naked when you are fully clothed. They will understand the reasons why you do the things you do, that is if they don't back away from you."

"Thanks, that last line made me feel ultimately better."

"You know what I mean Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded. "I don't want Kensei to think differently of me, but I promised to tell him after Rizzo was killed, well whenever I was ready."

"You're going to wait 'til after your married to tell him?" he asked, glaring at her while taking a sip of his drink.

Tamaki choked from the shock. "Marriage!" she cried. "I'm not getting married! Never! How dare you tie me down so easily?"

"The impossible can happen, you might not like the idea of marriage, but maybe one day you'd like to try it out?" he explained.

"But, Kensei?" she asked, throwing a fit. "Why is he the first person you mention? Takuya might have put my nerves at ease, but Kensei?"

"Tamaki, I've been watching your relationship with Takuya fall apart," Shuzo said. "You and Kensei have always been a match to me; it might seem imperfect since you argue more than a usual couple. He doesn't seem to like that side of you that you use to get what you want, he dislikes that you're a brat above everything, but you're still the same girl who befriended him first. You're special."

"I'm not a brat."

"You really are."

"Not really, you're imagining things."

"The fact that you're denying it makes you more of a brat."

Tamaki took the bottle from his hands and poured herself more sake before giving it back to him. She shrugged it off. "What does his perception of me have anything to do with why he likes me?"

"Think about it, you're an irritable brat and he still feels some affection towards you."

"Maybe it physical," she replied, taking a large gulp from her cup. "That's men for you."

"I hate physical relationships, so it's not every man."

"You're different, you're a sweet, caring man, with a horrible drinking problem," Tamaki described. "Like a cuddly teddy bear, you can't expect Kensei is the same. He doesn't look like the cute type."

"Okay, I admit, he doesn't, in fact he still scares me, but only when he's angry, you've been around him when he isn't haven't you?" he asked, suddenly. "You know what he's like."

"_Awkward_," she mouthed off slowly.

"That's easily explains that he does have feelings for you, is he like that when you two are alone, or when there are others?"

"Alone," she replied.

"You are stupid."

"What?"

"Yeah, you really are stupid. Not every man can go off and tell a woman he likes her, he is not someone like Takuya, who go up to you and admit it. Kensei is more reserved. You caught the hints, stop playing with them and take action."

"What will happen if I do?"

"Something good might happen."

* * *

Tamaki rolled around her futon, hitting the stack of book near her head. She opened her eyes slowly, letting out a yawn. Since her chat with Shuzo, she was having second thoughts over meeting Kensei and discussing their situation, but if she backed down, things would continue as they are, awkward and unpleasant. She stared at the stack near her head and moved away, feeling a slight pain over her top lip. It might have been bruising already, but she thanked her luck for not chipping a tooth. She sat up, smoothing out the top of her robe. She rubbed her eyes, looking over at the clock in the corner. It was time for her to leave, and she did. She pulled on a pair of sandals, grabbed her katana, and left her room. She did not bother to pull her hair up, leaving it down in subtle waves adorning her already flustered face. She was nervous; the feelings had finally set in.

Tamaki left her division unnoticed by many, all except the few people who loomed around her most of the time. They noticed more than just her strange behavior. She tried to keep up appearances, but she was showing the effects of her nerves, the same way Shuzo showed his. She was fiddling with the obi around her simple robe, and biting her finger. She walked across the dark streets towards Ninth Division, the only people around were drunkards, who went out on their '_Guy's night out_' because of their days off. The next place they might have been headed would be a place to make with the other sex. They noticed Tamaki walk across the street towards the gates, pointed and laugh.

"I thought it was a boy, but it's just Lieutenant Sakiyurai!" one of them howled, while the others burst out laughing.

She clenched her fists tightly, trying to fight against the urge of beating them senseless. "She's got no sex appeal." She popped a vein in anger. She always knew she had no patience.

"I don't care if I have no sex appeal, you guys don't have any either!" she exclaimed, attacking the three men near Ninth Division.

They scampered away, roaring in laughter. "Unattractive with a short fuse," one of them commented, dully. Tamaki balled her hand into a fist and punched him across the face without holding back. She did not care who these clowns belong to, but she wanted them dead. The man fell back a few feet away. The other two gave her a blank stare, afraid of what might happen to them, but they drew their swords against her. She held hers high over their heads and smacked them hard.

"Idiots, if anyone else caught you drawing your damn sword against your superior you'd be in trouble," she stated, kicking one of them down, while the other recovered from the punch across his face.

"Lieutenant Sakiyurai, what are you doing?" Tamaki turned around to see Kensei rushing out the door.

"What do you think I'm doing, I was kicking their asses before you interrupted," she replied, walking away, from the three men.

"Do you have a reason to do that?"

"They insulted me, you expect me to just let that slide," she said, angrily. "Then they had the audacity of drawing their swords against me."

Kensei noticed the swords on the ground and looked at them with a menacing glare. "You drew your swords against her?" he asked, slowly.

"We're sorry!" they shouted, bowing down on the ground.

"I'm not taking your—"

"Captain Muguruma, I'll be in your office." Tamaki slipped inside his division, looking around curiously before she sprang over to his office. Kensei followed her, sparing the three men, who scampered off.

"Hold on!" he shouted, pulling her back. "What did they say to you?"

"The same thing all men say to me." She scoffed, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"What?"

"Yeah, they confused me for a boy," she replied, walking into his office.

"You don't look like a boy!" he defended.

"Thanks, that makes ten now," she said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat, leaning her katana against the couch. "Forget about it, you'll make me feel worse."

"Fine," he said, looking around the hall. "Oi, Eishima, come here."

"Why you calling, Eishima?" she asked, curiously.

Kensei looked at her. "Tea," he replied.

"What is it, captain?" she heard Eishima respond.

"Bring some tea, I have a guest."

"So late at night?" he questioned.

"Apparently she can't wait until morning," Kensei said, shrugging and walking into the office. A man with long auburn hair poked his head inside the office and stared at Tamaki.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Sakiyurai," he greeted with a smile. "I should have known it was you, you're the only person alive who'd come this late to visit Captain Muguruma."

Tamaki laughed. "Evening," she said. "I enjoy this part of life."

Eishima laughed. "You sure you don't prefer sake?" he asked.

"Just bring anything," Kensei cut in before Tamaki spoke up.

"Right away," he said, leaving.

Tamaki smoothed out the creases over the bottom half of her robe, while they waited for Eishima returned with their drinks. She felt Kensei's gaze on her, but was too embarrassed to catch him looking. If she did, things would get awkward again. She looked over at him through the corner of her eye and felt her face flush red. His gaze was unchanging.

"Here's sake and tea," Eishima said, scaring Kensei and Tamaki. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing at all," Tamaki said quickly.

Kensei cleared his throat. "Thank you, Eishima," he said, taking the tray out of his hands. "Make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes, sir," Eishima replied, walking out of the room, shutting the door.

Kensei put the tray down on the small table in front of Tamaki. She reached over to it, pouring herself a cup of sake and chugged it down. Kensei poured tea for himself, but made no notion to drink it. He sat down next to Tamaki, setting his cup down on the table. "Why did you want to talk?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I wonder," she replied, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Captain Muguruma—"

"Since when do you call me captain?" he asked, irritated.

"Since when did you ever refer to me as lieutenant?" she shot back, angrily. He grumbled and turned away. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Since you confessed, things just changed, and since I know you wouldn't say anything about it, I'm the one that's going to do it."

"Nothing happened," Kensei replied, loudly.

"Why does it feel awkward then?" she demanded.

"That's just your perception!"

"My perception has a wider range than that!" she shouted. "Not only have you been making everything between us awkward, you've disregard our familiarity, practically tossing aside our friendship. It's so unlike you."

"Your attitude right now is unlike you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's not my fault that I want to stay away from you."

"Why do you in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Tamaki gave it some thought. "I understand," she mumbled, standing up. "Then really, I came for no reason."

"Did you just come here to—?"

"I came for something else," she replied, picking up her sword and walking towards the door. "But your small brain won't understand it."

"Tamaki!" he called, standing up.

Tamaki turned around. "I think I'm done now, not like I can return your feelings anyways." She slid the door opened. Kensei stomped over to her, pulled her back into the room and shut the door. He cornered her against the wall, his arms at the side of her head. She stared up at him with a frown.

"Is that it?" he asked, angrily.

"That's what you wanted to hear, didn't you?" She wrapped her arms around her sword.

He remained silent. He did not have an answer for her. He did not know what to say to her. He liked her, that was obvious, but he never expected to be so distant with her since she stayed quiet after he admitted it.

"Kensei," she mumbled. "What do you want me to say to you?"

He shut his eyes tightly, letting his head fall on her shoulder. He shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled, disappointed. She let her katana clatter on the ground at their feet and she reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. His arms pulled her closer to his body as he wrapped them around her waist. She closed her eyes, resting her head next to his. She could feel his rapid heartbeat against her chest and she hoped he couldn't feel hers. She felt embarrassed enough already having him holding onto her tightly in his arms.

"Kensei," she whispered. "If you keep tightening your grip around my waist, you'll break me."

"Shut up," he whispered back, not letting her go. He moved his head back to face her and she stared into his eyes curiously. He narrowed his eyes. "Your top lip is bruising."

Her hand shot up to cover it, letting go of his neck. "No, it isn't."

Kensei let go of her and pulled her hand away, staring at the bruise forming over her lip. "What happened to you? Did one of those men hit you?" he asked, alert.

"No, no!" she stated moving away from him. "They wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me."

"Then why do you have a bruise on the top of your lips?"

"I slipped over water and slammed against the tub," she admitted, looking away.

"Tamaki," he said slowly.

"Its fine, I only got a cut in my mouth and the bruise. Plus it doesn't hurt!" She smiled proudly.

He placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her face closer to his, staring at the bruise. "It looks like it hurts," he said, running his thumb over it.

"You're too close," she mumbled, worried, feeling his warm breath against her lips.

"I'm not going to do anything," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the problem."

"Really, then what is?"

"I might," she mumbled, looking away.

Kensei let her go and she pouted, missing her chance, but at the same time was glad he moved away. He looked at her with a blush over his cheeks. "It's not right for a brat like you to say things like that to a man."

"I don't say that to men," she replied, smirking. "Only to little boys like you."

"Tch." He turned away.

Tamaki bend down to pick up her katana, feeling some tension between them. She looked up to see a grimace on Kensei's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're just going to leave without telling me anything again, right?"

"Kensei, you walked out on me the first time without letting me say anything," she stated, dully. "So, I should be asking you that question."

He scratched his head, speechless.

"I can stay longer if you let me finish."

"Finish," he said, leaning against the couch.

"I'm not good with words," she admitted. "In fact, I suck at conveying emotions. The only emotion I play out particularly well is feigned stupidity, but you've already figured that out. So, you have to understand how difficult this is."

"I don't," Kensei answered. "All you have to say is you do or you don't. It isn't that difficult."

"It is that difficult!" she countered. "You wouldn't understand. I just don't normally confess to men."

"You've had two lovers throughout your years in the Seireitei, and you're telling me this?"

"I never tell them how I felt!"

"Why did they stay with you?"

"I'd rather not say," she replied quickly.

"Why?"

"Your innocent ears!" she cried, dramatically.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care," he decided.

"Good answer, Kensei that was perfect!" She grinned.

"It's easy to know what you did to make them stay."

"It is?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"I don't think you understand."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I did show them I liked them," she began. "But it's not what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't sleep with them."

"I wasn't thinking that!" he defended.

"Yes, you were, judging by that reaction, it looks like you were!" she accused.

"Tamaki don't make me angry," he began.

"Well, don't think like that!"

"I wasn't!"

"Kensei!" she whined.

"What?"

Tamaki rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch again, drinking more sake. Kensei pulled the bottle out of her hands. "I told you I don't like you drinking."

"Then why don't you do it too?"

"I prefer not to wake up with a hangover in the morning."

"There's only twenty-five percent alcohol in there," Tamaki explained. "It'll take you more than this little bottle to get tipsy."

"It doesn't matter," he said, holding the bottle away from her. Tamaki tried reaching for it, but he slapped her hand away. She retreated quickly. "You need to stop drinking. It's bad for you."

"I don't do it often."

"It doesn't matter, you're sick."

"You have no proof!"

"I don't need proof to know," he stated.

"My cough went away a week ago." She smiled. "So, let me finish the bottle, or I'll trip you when you least expect it."

Kensei pressed the bottle to his lips and gulped down the rest of the sake. He handed the empty bottle to Tamaki and wiped his mouth. "There," he said.

"That's unfair. I'm asking Eishima to get more," she stated, rushing towards the door, but Kensei stopped her.

"I told you already, you can't drink!" he shouted.

"You're so mean!" she cried.

"I'm doing this for your own damn good!"

"Don't worry about me so much."

"If I don't do it, who will?"

Tamaki laughed. "I like your…determination to worry about me," she said. "You remind me of Kanu, except selfless."

"Who's Kanu?"

"My zanpakutō," she replied, slowly. "I thought you knew that already."

"I don't read minds Tamaki; you've never told me anything about your sword," he began. "I've never seen you use it either!"

"I don't need to use it often."

"I've seen you struggle before."

"I wasn't fighting at full strength during those sparring matches, disregard them," she said, waving her hands.

"You were!"

"Well, my zanpakutō doesn't look any cooler than it does in its sealed form," she stated. "Anyways, he's not that important." '**Oi, fuck you Tamaki,**' her zanpakutō spat, irritated. "I think I'll be going now, it's really late and we both have to wake up early. I'm only being a bother and—" Kensei grabbed her hand, stopping her before she moved any closer to the door.

"You still haven't told me anything."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I like you also," she began, her face turning red slowly. "I'm attracted to you in every sense possible, but—" she pointed her finger at his face "—if anyone finds out about this confession I will come kill you myself." She turned away. "I think I might end my life first."

Kensei laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" she cried, nervously. "That's not nice! I just spilled my guts out for you and you're laughing. You're the only special case! Feel honored, don't laugh or I'll take it back!"

"Tamaki just deal with it."

"That's it?" she asked, confused. "I went against the rules of life to get a _just deal with it_?"

"What do you expect?"

"You're a man, aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with your confession?"

"Oh, I forgot, men are also stupid!" she shouted. "I'm leaving now!" She tried pulling her hand out of his, but he held it tighter. "Okay, I won't leave, I got all night. I don't work tomorrow."

"I don't either."

"Why?"

"It's just one day."

"You're a captain, you don't get days off," she said, suspicious.

"Unless more work arrives tomorrow, I'm _not_ working."

"Let's go out and get _Sukiyaki_!" she suggested, excitedly.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're afraid Saya will get jealous, aren't you?" Kensei slapped his hand over his face. She was making things up, again. _Who is Saya?_ He questioned mentally, staring at her through the cracks between his fingers. She looked eager, but he did not want to accept her invitation because Takuya looked like he was catching on to the situation. "Okay, okay, I take it back. I'll pay if you come with me."

"You'll pay?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're never so generous with your savings."

"I like you, so I'm taking you out on a date." She smiled innocently.

"You can't do that!" he said loudly.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with that. We go out together all the time!" she countered.

"Not on dates," he replied.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Lieutenant Hirata," he answered.

"I'll tell him."

"You'll tell him what?"

"That I'm going on a date with you so you won't have to worry." He wondered if anyone could be so clueless.

"He'll be jealous! Do I have to spell it out to you?"

"Takuya isn't the jealous type like you."

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Ha, you are the jealous type!" Tamaki felt at ease after telling him the truth, but she wanted to spend time with Kensei to show him that she did like him a lot. He was making things difficult for her and she was slowly getting angry. She didn't understand his jealousy, but it bothered her.

"Tamaki, it's just not right."

"You hug me," she said. "Do you think that's right?"

"It's just a hug!"

"It's just _Sukiyaki_!"

"I'm just going to keep liking you!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I need you to shut up for a minute and actually listen to what I'm trying to say," he said slowly. Tamaki nodded. "You are currently with another man, Lieutenant Hirata. You just admitted to having feelings for me while being in a relationship with that man. Don't you think it's wrong that you're asking me on a date, while you're with him?"

Tamaki nodded. "Fine, just let me go then. I won't bother you anymore, but would you come have _Sukiyaki_ if I bring Aoi-chan, it's not a date."

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll bring someone along too. I'll bring Eishima."

"Aoi is young."

"Oh."

"Also, if you bring Eishima, it'd be like a double date."

"But, Aoi is young."

"Age doesn't matter in love."

"Just leave."

Tamaki walked up to him and pulled his face towards her, planting a kiss near his mouth, before hopping away giggling like a madman. Kensei stood dumbfounded as she slipped out of his office. He couldn't move, he simply forgot. _What the hell is wrong with that woman?_ He inquired angrily, clenching his fists.

"Good night Eishima!" she shouted, running off the verandah.

Eishima poked his head into the office, arching his eyebrow when he looked at the daze his captain was in. "Is something wrong, captain?" he asked, concerned. "You're looking a little pale."

"If she ever comes by here again, kick her out."

"What did she do this time?"

"She'll be the end of me—" They heard a large crash nearby. Kensei rushed out and noticed the wall next to the entrance was destroyed. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, alert before feeling a strange reiatsu. "I'll go see what's happening. Stay back."

Kensei rushed towards the rubble and noticed a large Hollow on the other side, assaulting Tamaki. "Tamaki!" he shouted, distracting her unintentionally.

She looked over and in that instant the monster attacked her. She moved back. "What are you doing calling out to me like that?" she shouted, holding her sword in one hand and the scabbard in the other. She slumped down when she landed a few feet, blood dripped onto the ground from a wound on the right side of her waist.

She turned towards the howling monster in front of her, more Shinigami gathering around. She lifted up her zanpakutō and it began glowing red. "_Akaime_," she said, swinging her sword forward, a red flash ripped through the Hollow's arm. It howled in pain and tumbled back onto a group of Shinigami, who attempted to destroy it. Tamaki covered her ears, feeling something strange inside of her. Kensei appeared in front of her, moving her behind him.

"_You remember the pact, don't you, Sakiyurai Tamaki?_" the Hollow appeared behind her and Kensei. "_Akaime_!" she shouted, her blade glowing red. She swung around with it, but the Hollow moved away and vanished.

"What's going on?"

"That Hollow was born inside the Seireitei!" A man shouted, coming up to Kensei. "It finished evolving and sprang in this direction in search for Lieutenant Sakiyurai."

"Tamaki!" Kensei shouted, looking over at her. She was bent over slightly, the pain showing in her face.

She looked over at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, panting.

"Why is that thing after you?"

She shrugged and they heard a shrill laugh. "He's hiding his reiatsu, I doubt he was born inside the Seireitei," she mumbled. "This would be a great time to have my _wakizashi_."

"Tamaki!" she heard someone call, next to the entrance of her division. She put her katana into its scabbard when she recognized the voice. She turned around and Shuzo threw her _wakizashi_ at her. "Find him and kill him."

Before Tamaki had the chance to call to her sword, the monster appeared in front of her, but Kensei pushed her out of the way, slicing another limb off the Hollow before it vanished again. It fell on the ground. Tamaki stared at its red eyes, which shone brightly in her direction. She glared at the monster. "_A message from the grave, you might like to remember,_" he began, croaking. "_'If I'm to die and you are the reason why, you will be hunted and torn limb from limb. My mercy can only stretch so far for a useless murderer.'—_" Tamaki drew her short sword stabbed the Hollow through the mask pushing down on the hilt of her _wakizashi_ with her foot to cause him more pain. He howled in agony before disintegrating into the air.

Tamaki dropped her swords and fell on the ground. "Oh, that one came unexpectedly," she said, relieved. "Thank you Kensei."

Kensei nodded, giving it a lot of thought. She definitely had to tell him the truth now. He wouldn't take another one of her excuses. Shuzo walked over to Tamaki, pulling her up from the ground and asking Aoi to bring in her swords. He looked up at Kensei. "I'll take care of her," Shuzo informed him. "Also, we'll take care of the damage done to your wall."

"Its fine," Kensei said, looking at the wall. "Just take care of her."

Shuzo nodded.

"Bye Kensei!" She waved at him as Shuzo carried her back to their division.

He wondered what was going on through her mind at that moment.

* * *

_Think it through, carefully, wallow in your own sadness, tear your own heart out and never dream again…_

"No!" Tamaki screamed, her eyes snapping open. She jolted to a seat and even broke out into cold sweat out of that reoccurring nightmare. She looked around her room. There was a lantern at the table, still burning through the night. She felt a pain over her waist and opened her robe to see gauze over it tightly. That Hollow caught her off guard and slammed her into that wall. She managed to draw her sword before it tore her apart, stopping his long claws before they touched her. Her head and left hand were both wrapped in gauze as well. "This was one hell of a party," she mumbled, standing up. "So, how long have I been sleeping?"

A knock alerted her. "Tamaki, are you awake?" Shuzo's worried voice called from behind the door. Tamaki slid it open; he was rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. "I'm glad you can stand up too." He smiled.

"How long?" she asked.

"Two nights, would have been three today," he replied. "I didn't think you would pass out though, you seemed fine when Kensei was still around."

"What happened to Kensei?"

"He threatened to kill me," Shuzo answered proudly.

"What?"

"Yeah, he figured out that I had some connection to the Rizzo, the Rukongai Murders a century ago, and that new Hollow that went after you two days ago!" Shuzo explained.

Tamaki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her. "Did you tell him?" she asked, angrily.

"No, not at all," he replied and pointed at his face. "Notice the bruising at the side of my face, he actually clocked me."

"I need to go hide somewhere," she began, a bit frantic.

"He hits hard," Shuzo complained, moving away from Tamaki. "I hope the bruise goes away before the wedding. That reminds me, Umi-kun wanted to come visit you."

"I'm not staying here, I'm going to hide!" she shouted, pulling on her shihakusho over her robe, ignoring the bunched up fabric between her legs.

"I'm sure comforting Kensei won't be so bad, I mean, he heard what that Hollow had to say."

"I bet he still drew a blank!" she shot back. "With that amount of information, plus the one he got when we were back in the academy, I doubt he gets anything."

"Tamaki, it's over, you can't fool him forever," Shuzo informed her.

Tamaki felt a sharp pain in her side and crouched down on the ground. Shuzo got down beside her. "You shouldn't strain yourself, lie down," he ordered. He noticed a few tears fall from her face. "Tamaki-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

She shook her head. "I'll go tell him," she sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'll also make him apologize for hitting you."

"I provoked him; so, you don't need to ask him to say sorry." Tamaki pulled herself up, feeling the strain at her side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling him."

"But, you haven't healed yet!" Shuzo stated, trying to stop her as she slipped out of the room. When he scrambled outside of the room, she had managed to shunpo out of sight, appearing at the other side of the building. He sighed, feeling his conscious gain twenty more pounds as he watched her go. It must be harder saying it than having her darkest secret already known. Something told him that things would only become harder for her. He shut his eyes tightly in grief. "Don't reject her," he murmured.

* * *

**Dementia: Chapter 8: Rushing Dawn**

_It was when life crumbled beneath her feet_…

* * *

**Kanu**: Tamaki's forced nickname upon her zanpakutō, which only makes him more of a livid spirit than he already is

**Akaime:** (Red Eye), one of the attacks available for Tamaki's use while she uses only one blade. _Akaime_ is the _katana_'s respective attack; thought the _wakizashi _isn't any different. It's a red slash-er beam.

* * *

_Gah, I'm in a hurry, my battery life is about to run out. Here's something nice. This is the longest chapter I've written...I think Tamaki's sword is mean. Now, I've got to go! D:_

_Review! D:  
_


	8. Rushing Dawn

Hello, again. Yes, I'm back with a new chapter. I finished this one before I was able to publish the previous chapter, but I wasn't entirely satisfied with it, so I re-wrote a few parts. I'm satisfied, but the big question is, will the readers be? *dramatic music*

Anyways, I am in a hurry again, but I guess I'm actually taking my sweet ass time typing everyone a message. I don't want to get yelled at for still being awake, though I find it pointless to go to sleep now, since it's 7:21...maybe I'll take a nap...get some energy. I'm mostly nocturnal, I should be sleeping now. has been acting weird lately, no? I couldn't log on for three days straight...well, not that it mattered since I lacked internet...but yeah, then I couldn't review other people's work...then...I couldn't see my own reviews! D:

**cathryn2008:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well, since this story is like a special case, I tend to update twice a week, unless I have difficulties, I update Fridays only. If I do update twice, I do it on a Tuesday or Wednesday, then Friday. :D

**BionicLemon:** Thank you! Yeah, that chapter was huge! I think it's the longest one I've ever done! D: I'd like to beat it later somehow. I hope you enjoy this update! :D

**kudokuchan69:** I'm glad you enjoyed my previous chapter! :D Tamaki should bond with her zanpakuto more often, but she's always got her mind elsewhere, what a scatterbrained woman...Gah! I loved that hugging...I should do it soon...maybe next chapter...maybe...Enjoy! :D

**Warning:** Hmm, I don't know if I need to add this or not, I'm not sure how explicit those scenes are, but here it is nonetheless, I'm taking precautions. Contains blood and slightly descriptive psycho murdering...? (Maybe...)

**Here's my try at a first sappy chapter!**

* * *

C H A P T E R E I G H T

**Rushing Dawn**

_I once heard a voice call out to me and say, "Waste your time after you've loved yourself, for now, keep stabbing at your insecurities and let me continue drowning in your hatred." Those words continue resonating through my mind, no matter how loud the music becomes, no matter how I cover my ears, curling up against his body, they still bother me._

Tamaki knew it was almost too late to be awake, especially for someone like her. She hopped over the gates of Ninth Division, straining her body more than she was supposed to. She could feel the wound at her waist open slightly. Her hand shot up towards it as she cringed in pain, but she didn't stop walking. She headed straight towards the rooms, looking around for his. A chill ran down her spine as her memory opened up, allowing the stream of forgotten worries to consume her body again. It caused her some anxiety and worry.

She paced around the hall in front of Kensei's door, hearing faint snoring coming from Mashiro's room beside his. Tamaki held onto her waist, trying to suppress the pain as she tried to summon enough courage to storm into Kensei's room, spill her life's worry on his lap, and hope he didn't change his impression of her. She felt a stab at her heart the more she thought about it. Her hands were tainted red. She heard movement inside Kensei's room and backed up against the wall in fear, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She covered her mouth, hearing sloppy footsteps approaching the door. It slid open slowly and Kensei walked out in his sleeping robe, unaware of her presence against the wall. He let out a yawn, walking in the opposite direction, scratching the back of his head.

"Kensei," she called, before clasping her hands over her mouth.

He jolted and turned around, blinking. "Tamaki?" he inquired, groggily, walking up to her. "What are you doing outside? You should be resting!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He looked at her waist, she was holding on tightly. "I heard what happened between you and Shuzo."

Kensei growled, the memory coming back to him like a slap across the face. He knew that if anyone was aware of what was going on around Tamaki it had to be her captain, but when he asked him to tell him everything. He refused. In the end, he ended up punching Shuzo, but he was pulled away by Shinji before he could continue. He still remembers the words Shuzo spoke, '_You're entering holy ground, if you continue going further, you might also want a death wish._' "I was angry," he explained. "Shuzo wasn't making things any easier for me. He kept throwing everything back in my face, I couldn't help it, and so I hit him."

"You must understand that everything Shuzo has done for me has been keeping me alive all these years," Tamaki whispered, staring at him through teary eyes. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest and her body began to tremble.

"Tamaki, get inside the room, I'll come back with something for you to drink," he said, staring at her current state. "Lay down, you shouldn't be up."

Tamaki nodded slowly, trying to find the reason why she shouldn't run away. Kensei walked down the hall quietly. When she entered the room, she realized that if she were to tell Kensei then, he might understand a little more about her. Maybe, she didn't want that. She moved towards his futon and lay down, pulling his blanket over her body. She closed her eyes, feeling a thin layer of tears over the rims of her eyes, wetting her eyelashes. She rubbed her eyes and rested her hand beside her head. She took a deep breath, calming her anxiety. She rolled over on her left side, biting her bottom lip nervously. She kept her eyes shut, trying to loll herself back to sleep, but Kensei's lingering scent kept her awake. She opened her eyes to a slit, sitting up, afraid of the darkness that fell around the room.

She pulled herself out of his futon, rushing out the door. She headed towards the kitchen, which sat beneath the sleeping quarters. She heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen so she hurried down the steps and entered. Kensei looked back at her, giving her an odd look. "I didn't want to be alone," she admitted.

Kensei nodded, continuing the mess had begun by the fire. Brewing tea was the easiest thing, explained, but to him, he managed to find a way to ruin it. Tamaki was still standing by the door, which made him uneasy after what happened last time. "Why don't you sit down or something?" he asked.

Tamaki stared at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "It's fine, I change my mind," she said, referring the idea of being alone in his room.

"What did you come here for then?" he asked, watching her walk out the door.

"I'll tell you in your room," she called off nervously.

Tamaki walked back to his room and resumed her lounging over his comfortable futon. She pulled the blanket over her head, shielding herself face, which looked more tormented than excited, as it usually seemed. She tried to find a reason to leave without a second thought, but there was more in her head to keep her busy for years. She shut her eyes, rolling onto her good side, hearing Kensei's footsteps approaching the room. She removed the blanket off her head.

Kensei walked inside with a tray and set it down on the small desk beside the door, before sliding them shut. He walked over to Tamaki and crouched down next to her, brushing away the strands of hair over her face. "Tamaki," he whispered, his hand remaining on top of her head. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "What's happening?"

She reached her hand up, placing it over his. "I'm afraid," she replied slowly.

"Why?"

"I've done things…," she whispered, trying to push away the thoughts that clouded her mind. "Many things that I'm not proud of…that I think will ruin me, because of Rizzo, and the murders…"

"What are your ties to Rizzo, the Rukongai murders, that new Hollow?" he bombarded. "Why does everything point back to you?"

Tamaki could hear the agonizing screams in the back of her mind, the sound of the blood spurting against the walls, dripping from the table onto the tatami mats. She could hear his dark voice cackling as she watched with bloodshot eyes. Flesh being torn to pieces, more gathering to watch, more screams of pain, more laughs. She shut her eyes tightly, but that image flooded into her mind. She felt tears trickling down her face. "Whatever you may be thinking," she began, choking back tears. "I want you to disregard it; it won't do you good to keep believing—"

"Just tell me what Rizzo did to you, to make you want to hunt him down ever since you were in the academy!" he began. Tamaki opened her eyes to face him a tear falling from her eye, rolling over the arch of her nose and onto the pillow her head rested on. "Did he kill your family?" Her grip on his hand tightened.

"He did not."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Kensei, I was just a child…," she whimpered.

* * *

**Many Years Ago**

Tamaki tilted her head curiously at the sight of the large being in front of her; it was snake-like with a frightening white mask. Large red eyes stared at her with eagerness. She had heard a voice while she was playing with her siblings, but they when she asked them if they heard, they said no. It was then that she took it upon herself to search the mountain range for whoever was making the weird noise. When she did find the source, she realized it wasn't a person; instead, she would a monster-like being. The monster was obviously wounded, there was blood all around him and a wound over his tail.

"A brat," it spoke. "A silly brat not worth an appetizer was able to find me."

"My name isn't brat," she retorted. "What are you?"

It laughed darkly. "I'm a monster, haven't you heard of us?" it asked. "We're called Hollow, and we eat puny souls like you."

"That must taste bad," she replied, shrugging it off and walking off the trail. "If you're gonna keep crying, don't be so loud, I can't sleep at night with your howling."

It laughed louder. "You won't need to sleep when I get rid of you, brat." A chill ran up her spine when he said that in a dark tone. She knew that she should be careful, but if it were the kind of monster it said, she would have been dead. She looked up, but the monster was gone. Would the fact that he was wounded spared her life.

* * *

"What did he do to you?" Kensei asked again, growing impatient. "Stop being so scared." He knew that fear was the reason why she did not want to tell him. He could sense it now. She had both hands on his as she tried to find the right words. She closed her eyes, and buried her face into his pillow.

"Next time we met, he told me, one or a hundred," She coughed.

"What do you mean?"

"One soul, or a hundred," she returned, her eyes watching his expression. "It was a simple question. By that time, it had been the first time I had seen him in years, but that was Rizzo's first words to me. I didn't know why the question was asked, but when I replied one, he told me I was being careless with my life….so, I said a hundred…"

**

* * *

Many Years Ago**

"—Fifty, on a different condition," It proposed.

"Fifty?" she inquired, frightened. Her small limbs were shaking out of fear as the weight of the monster's reiatsu sat over her shoulders. He informed her of waiting for her to develop her reiatsu more, until she became a satisfying treat, but because she had been a brave _brat,_ he would give her an option. She would have to give him a hundred souls in return for her life, but he had yet to go into further details.

"Yes, fifty," he repeated, his mouth opening to cackle. "You destroy fifty lives with this sword." He wiped his tail around in front of her and dropped a zanpakutō at her feet. She stared down at it, eyes widened when he told her she would have to _destroy_ fifty lives. "Fifty lives, plus five others, who will compensate for the other half, what will you say?"

"I'm not a murderer!" she spat, her bottom lip trembling. She backed away, turning around and running, but the monster's long tail wrapped itself around her body, crushing her bones slightly with its grip. She cried out in pain. He brought her closer to him so she could face him. "I'm not going to kill to save my life!" she cried loudly, tears running down her face.

"That's not what I want to hear."

"I'd rather die!" she shouted.

"You might act brave, but you're the same as everyone, even Shinigami who hunt us fear us, you think a puny nobody like you doesn't?" it spat. "Then die, nobody." The monster opened its mouth up, pulling Tamaki towards it. She watched the spit wallow out of its mouth, savoring the thought of being able to eat a small child with a good shared of reiatsu.

"I don't want to die!" she shrieked.

Rizzo laughed, satisfied, dropping her on the ground. She scampered away, pulling the sword in her arms, feeling sick to her stomach. If her mother could have seen her at that moment, she would be disappointed. She owed that woman everything for taking her into her home with her small family when Tamaki first awakened in Rukongai.

"They will scream and beg for their lives, you will be the blade that tears them apart. Takes these words and spare yourself." Rizzo laughed and vanished, leaving Tamaki regretting her decision. Selfishness was her biggest crime, or maybe it had been wishing to avoid another death.

* * *

Kensei's eyes widened, his face expression was horrified. Tamaki couldn't look at his face; instead, she closed her eyes and continued. "Rizzo let me live, but forced me to make a pact with him before he allowed me to continue breathing," she whispered. "He never laid a hand on my family, but I did. But, they weren't the only ones who had to suffer because I was a coward. I took more lives, having to watch them try to fight back, but quickly retract because I was just a child. I should have just taken my life, let them live instead of allowing Rizzo to control me by threatening the life of my family, who he planned to kill all along. What good am I?"

She began sobbing. Kensei pulled his hand out of hers and rested his face against it, trying to find words, but the idea itself was shocking enough. If Soul Society found out that Tamaki was the reason behind the killings in Rukongai a century ago, some retribution would be bestowed upon her. "I killed my family and when I was doing it, my mother, she already knew," she whispered, in between sobs. "She knew that I would be the reason many people would die."

**

* * *

Many Years Ago**

Tamaki stood over the thin frame of her mother figure; crystal blue eyes stared up at her angrily. She was the last person on her list to go and she could hear the blood dripping off their dining table where she stabbed her younger brother. Tamaki had tears running down her face as she watched her mother, struggling to breathe with the blade stuck inside her stomach. "I always knew you were the one to be weary of," she began, blood pouring out of her mouth. "A girl without any sense of a conscious, no human emotion, you are a monster, just like them!"

Tamaki sniffled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to do this, but I don't want to die!"

"You will die," she replied, strongly. "And when you do, I hope Hell takes you with open arms."

Tears fell off her face as she pulled the sword out, her hands moving on their own and finally running the blade over the woman's neck, decapitating her. Tamaki turned away, her chest congesting. She looked behind herself, sensing Rizzo's presence as he praised her for becoming a killer who works under the Hollows. Tamaki cried and in the distance, she heard a murmur, a whimper, a small cry for help. Something that would haunt her for the rest of her life, her eyes met, for a single instant with another pair of tearing eyes. She took a deep breath, hearing nothing but that, feeling pain crawling all over her body as she took in the scene. It smelled of blood.

Tamaki raised her hand over her face, touching the blood smudged over her face, and the scratches aligning her thin cheeks. Her older sister managed to slap her, running her sharp nails over her face before Tamaki slashed her arm off against her will. Rizzo had been using something to control her, causing her to move whenever she did not want to. Her arms were covered in bruises when she carved up her older brother's face before stabbing him over the chest; the blood stained the tatami mats. Everyone was killed a certain way, causing her to throw up a little as she watched her hands doing it.

She lived, but her conscious was heavy. After getting his prize, Rizzo vanished.

Tamaki sat within the bloody massacre she had created; her eyes were drooping and her heartbeat slower than usual as she took long deep breaths with her mouth. Dry blood sat in the corner of her mouth and a sharp pain lingered over one of her lungs. The sword that aided her in taking the lives of fifty-five people sat in her arms. Her mind was blank, until she recalled the mention of the name _Shinigami_, she remembered they were the people who killed Hollows, and they saved people from being their prey. She wanted to atone for her crimes, by becoming stronger and getting rid of Hollows like Rizzo before someone else falls into the same situation she did.

_My ankles threatened to fall off, but my mind was set. I stained my hands with the blood of innocent people, but over time, no matter how long it takes, I will atone for what I've done to the people I cared for._

* * *

Tamaki finished speaking a few minutes ago, but silence fell hard around them. Tamaki felt a growing fear from the pit of her stomach. Kensei looked appalled. He wasn't sure what he could say to something so horrifying like that. The years he had spent not knowing, he believed Rizzo had murdered her family in cold blood, and she walked to the Seireitei to avenge their deaths. To learn that she made a pact with him, killed fifty-five people to save herself, and as some hope of redemption, she showed herself in the Seireitei to become a Shinigami.

"Say something," Tamaki whispered, tears falling from her face. Kensei remained silent. It was too much information for him to process. Someone like her, who seemed as carefree, and without a worry, someone as normal as her was the reason Soul Society had been hated for so long. She was the reason Rizzo had never been caught until he showed his face to finish her. He couldn't make eye contact with her, even though she kept calling to him. "Kensei," she whimpered. "Say something, please."

She forced herself to a seat, grabbing his collar and trying to snap him out his trance. "Say something, please," she begged, letting her head fall over his shoulder. "I'm afraid, Kensei. Why won't you say something?"

Kensei opened his mouth. "How can you live with yourself?" he mumbled, incoherently. He didn't realize those words would be more painful to manage at her current state, but at that point, he couldn't take it back. Tamaki's eyes widened and she pulled herself away from him, scrambling to her feet.

"I haven't been able to," she reminded herself. "Never in my life have I been able to."

She stormed out of the room, tears running down her face. She wiped them off with the back of her sleeve, rushing back towards her division. She confessed her secret to him, and all he said to her was the same question replaying in her mind since that day. _How will I live with myself?_

Tamaki pushed the gates open, noisily, scampering off as they slammed shut behind her. She ran to Tenth Division, opening the door, taking long steps to get to her room. She felt her ankle bent over, causing her to hit the ground. She stayed there, crying, letting it all out. She heard footsteps approaching her and looked up to see Shuzo holding a lantern. He crouched down in front of her and set the light down next to her. "Come on, Tamaki," he said, opening his arms out towards her. Tamaki grabbed a hold of the dark haori he wore over his robes. She sobbed loudly.

"You can cry more inside, just come here before you open your wounds more or catch a cold." He pulled her into his arms and stood up, leaving the lantern behind, staring off towards the opened gate, waiting to see if Kensei would run out for her, but he was wasting his time. Shuzo shunpo'd to his room and entered. He laid Tamaki down in the comfort of his futon,

"Tamaki," he whispered, sitting down next to her.

"He didn't say anything," she said, struggling. She bawled, rubbing her clenched fists over her eyes, trying to make her tears stop.

Shuzo ran his hand over her hair, pulling it out of her face. "It might be difficult for him."

"For him, what about me?" she cried, looking at him. "I've been hiding this for so long. I'm being hunted, if anyone here caught wind of this aside from you, what would happen to me? I killed innocent people, condemned myself to a stained life. I try to be happy, but it hurts. I remember what my mother told me, she damned me to Hell and told me that she had long known about my betrayal!"

"Regardless, there are people around who still cherish you," Shuzo whispered. "I will never allow you to pay for these crimes; you are too special for me and I'm sure others would agree to it."

"I wanted to be special to him too!" she admitted. "He wanted to know, it's not my fault I told him! I thought he would understand me. I thought he would tell me it was okay, that it was just the past."

"Tamaki," Shuzo said, lulling her to sleep by rubbing her back in circles. "Don't let this bring you down; you've been through far worse. Just go to sleep, I'll stay with you."

Tamaki closed her eyes. "I just wanted to get closer,"

* * *

Light fell in through the cracks of the open window, hitting her pale face with its gentle rays. Tamaki opened her eyes slowly, feeling a sharp pain at her side. She cringed, bending over slightly. The door slid open quietly. Tamaki looked up to see Shuzo. "Ah, I'm amazed you're up so early," Shuzo called, a smile on his face.

She looked up at him. "How early is it?"

"Ten," he replied. "I came by to check on you. Since you're up, I need to change your bandages."

Tamaki forced a smile."That is a bit early."

"This morning we received a mission from the Captain-Commander," Shuzo began, picking up a box full of medical supplies. "I wondered if you'd like to go. I don't mind you staying behind if you don't feel up to it." Tamaki sat up, thinking about the mission.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, the Kidō Corps were asked to put another barrier over the Seireitei to make it harder for Hollows to get through," Shuzo explained. "Tenth Division was sent on surveillance, while Eleventh Division was sent as bodyguards. I'm not sure if Kenpachi will show up in any case, so I guess we'll be depending on Lieutenant Hirata's supervision."

"I think I'll stay behind."

"I'll ask Shinji to watch you while I'm gone."

"I guess I'll play games with Hanabusa-kun then." Even though that man is an idiot, he might help her forget about her worries.

"I heard Shinji's working that man to the bone for hitting on every female in his division." Shuzo laughed.

"That sounds like Hanabusa," Tamaki replied. "It's a wonder he hadn't been tagging along Shinji during the past few days." Shuzo untied the gauze around Tamaki's head, looking over the healing scratches. He ran his cold fingers over the scratches.

"The scratches are almost gone," Shuzo informed. "I'll leave them as they are. Let me take a look at your hand."

Tamaki handed her bandaged hand to him. He removed the gauze and looked at the scratches. "Does it hurt?" he inquired, looking at her stoic expression. She shook her head. "I'll spray some anesthetic on it, but you won't need any gauze. As for the wound around your waist, I'll have to redo it."

"I think I was bleeding yesterday," she replied slowly.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Shuzo complained about how badly she had reopened her wound because she jumped the walls of Ninth Division instead of going through the door, but he managed to stop the bleeding. He proceeded to patch her up again and give her a warning about overexerting herself before he left her to rest a while longer. Shuzo left to send someone to inform Shinji about Tamaki dropping by his division later. Tamaki stayed under the warm blankets her captain provided as she stared around the room. By the looks of things, Shuzo slept against the wall, under a thin blanket. She closed her eyes. There were many things she would never be able to repay Shuzo for, he has been too kind to her. He led her to believe not all the things she had done were out of her own freewill, but deep down inside herself, she knew that killing them after the first few seconds, did not seem to frighten her.

Tamaki drifted into light sleep. She could hear the noises outside. People cheering happily, others going out, some of them were preparing themselves to go to that mission. She wanted to go, but she took note of not straining herself too much as Shuzo asked her to. It was about time she started listening to his medical advice. Before Shuzo became a captain, he was a part of Fourth Division, a Fifth Seat. He only stayed there for a few years before being promoted to captain when the Gotei expanded and because his sword wasn't helpful to healing others, or helping them for that matter. Shuzo was promoted and he became liked by his division quickly, mostly for being so aloof and caring at the same time.

The door slid open and she heard hush voices. "Do I jus' take her like that or what?"

"Well, she needs a lot of rest and I finally got her to sleep," Shuzo replied. "I wasn't sure who to leave her with."

"It doesn't bother me, it'd be nice to have her around," Shinji replied. "But, I thought you'd leave her to Kensei." Tamaki twitched at the mention of his name. It became some taboo to her ears and she instantly remembered that look on his face as she told him the story of her past.

"Ninth Division is out at the moment, they received patrol for the week," Shuzo reminded.

"Ah, that's right," Shinji said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess our schedules are goin' ta start pilin' up again. I was gettin' used to the small breaks."

"I think we all were," Shuzo replied, nodding.

Tamaki opened her eyes, glaring at Shuzo. "Ah, Tama-chan, yer up," Shinji said, noticing. "Guess what? I'm gonna babysit ya today."

"It's not considered babysitting if I'm a grown woman," she replied, huffing.

"Don't matter, yer gonna be spending all day in my room restin'," Shinji stated. "I'll be working outside the office ta watch you."

"Aren't you two babying me too much?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're in no position to be prancing around, it's only natural you're under intensive care," Shuzo replied. "If you open that wound again, I'm going to have you sent to Fourth Division so Unohana can take care of you."

"Fine, I promise I won't goof off, but keeping me in a room all day with Shinji prancing around," she said. "All of that's going to make me feel left out."

"Don't matter, yer jus' gonna have to deal with it until yer all better."

"Shuzo, I'm not a kid anymore, and Shinji, whatever he paid you, I'll double it."

"Ignore her! I didn't even pay him!" Shuzo shouted, looking at Shinji.

Shinji laughed. "He didn't. He asked for a favor and I took it into account."

She glared at both of them.

* * *

Tamaki lay on her back against Shinji's pillows, while he sat near his desk, taking care of his workload, while playing some strange music on his record player. Tamaki spent her time counting to a hundred and after she hit a hundred, she started counting backwards. Shinji hadn't caught on to the reason why she was doing that, but he noticed her continued getting lost whenever he was doing a light math over his paperwork. Tamaki found joy in tormenting him offhandedly, without him noticing.

"Captain."

"Come in," Shinji called, tossing a few papers aside. The door slid open and Aizen walked in with a different stack. Shinji stared at him incredulously. "Why's there so much work for Fifth Division? Everyone else is takin' it easy."

"Maybe you should consider quitting?" Tamaki suggested.

"Shut up and keep counting," Shinji retorted.

Aizen only cracked a smile as he left the stack near Shinji. "Good afternoon, Sakiyurai-san," Aizen greeted.

"Hey, Aizen," she greeted. "I haven't seen you in days, where have you been hiding?"

"Captain Hirako keeps me busy."

"Yeah, and that obviously means you've got work ya should be doin', don't it, Sōsuke?" Shinji questioned, glaring at him.

"Don't interrupt, we were talking!" Tamaki shouted. "That's my first visitor!"

"No one like you, so keep counting, I think you were in yer seventies," Shinji said, getting to work.

"Captain Hirako's right, I'll be getting back to work," Aizen replied, walking out the door. "It was nice seeing you Sakiyurai-san."

"Yeah," Tamaki replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

She began counting again until she heard her stomach growl. "Shinji, I'm hungry."

"Well, I'm not on break yet," Shinji replied, reading some scroll.

"Where's Hanabusa-kun?"

"It's an odd day, he should be training in the hall with Rin," Shinji answered.

"I'm going to ask him to take me to buy food," Tamaki informed.

Shinji looked over at her. "I thought you didn't like him," he commented.

"He's okay, if he keeps his hands to himself and his fluff to himself." Tamaki shrugged. "So, are you giving me permission to go?"

"Bring me back something," Shinji stated, digging through his pocket and tossing her a bag full of coins. It hit Tamaki in the face. "You were supposed to catch that, not let it hit ya."

Tamaki whined, sitting up, rubbing her face. "Would it have killed you to give me a warning?" she cried, picking the bag of coins and stuffing them inside her pale blue obi.

Shinji laughed.

Tamaki got up and walked out of Shinji's room, heading towards the Training Hall, where she would look for someone to take her to get food. The only reason she wanted to ask Takumi was because she forgot her money in her room, so she was hoping he would pay for the meal. Shinji gave her money, so she could just leave, but some strange company might lighten her spirit. Tamaki walked onto the verandah of the training hall after walking a short distance from Shinji's room. She slid the door open to see the almighty Rin, turned into a delicate woman beneath a womanizer. Tamaki cleared her throat. Takumi looked up, his mouth dropped and he moved away from Rin, who scrambled off her feet, trying to cover her slim form.

"It's not what you think!" she cried, her eyes, flushed with embarrassment. Her long brown hair was in disarray around her round face.

"I'll keep it a secret, I really don't care what kind of intimacies go on between others anyways," Tamaki replied, closing the door, giving them time to dress. She took a seat in front of the door, waving her legs back and forth.

The door flew open and Rin ran out, her sword at hand. "It's nice to see you seek me out, Tamaki-hime," she heard Takumi say.

"I was a little bored." Tamaki shrugged.

Takumi chuckled. "Forgive me, I hope you won't judge my actions," he said, sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do, I knew you were a womanizer at first glance," she replied, smiling at him.

Takumi stared at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

Tamaki blinked. "Nothing's wrong," she answered, keeping a smile on her face. "I'm just a little tired." Her hand rested over her side.

"It looks to me like you've been crying," he confirmed. "Forced smile, a careful gaze, sad expression, those are tell-tale signs of a woman in distress."

Tamaki laughed. He hit the nail on the head. "No way, I'm never in distress," she denied.

"Have you had your heartbroken by someone?" he inquired, his hands on his lap.

"I'm never the heartbroken, I'm always the heartbreaker," she joked, but he didn't laugh. "Tough crowd, wow."

Takumi shook his head. "Anyhow, why'd you come here?"

"I came to invite you for lunch," she replied.

"That's a first." He smiled.

"I think I'll take the invitation back, your serious demeanor is creeping me out," Tamaki retracted, standing up carefully.

Takumi laughed. "Well, it's hard not to be serious when someone like you looks like she's about to cry."

"You're imagining things, this is the first time I hear that nonsense."

"Hmm, maybe they didn't have the courage to ask," Takumi replied. "But, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to force you. Why don't we go have lunch?"

"Are you sure you don't want to warm up to Rin-san anymore?" she asked, pointing offhandedly.

Takumi chuckled. "That was training," he said, getting up.

"Training?" she inquired, instantly curious.

"Pleasing women is difficult when they don't allow their bodies to indulge in such gratification," he said with a large grin on his face. "So, I train their bodies."

"Then, when you come along and have them, you enjoy yourself more, isn't that right?" she ended, looking at him discerningly.

"I never knew you were aware of such naughty ideas," Takumi gasped. "I took you to be the innocent type."

"Who says I aint innocent fool?" she asked.

"Forgive me, princess, it was not my intention to offend you."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I'd eat whatever you're craving," he replied.

"How about _sukiyaki_? I've been craving it for days, but everyone I invite—well, something comes up and it never happens," Tamaki admitted.

"That sounds good." Takumi eyed her carefully. Tamaki caught him staring at her and she glared. "Did I mention you look stunning in that yukata?"

"No, but I felt that coming."

"This time, you're starting to scare me."

* * *

Tamaki and Takumi both went to the nearest restaurant to have their lunch. Tamaki tried to do the normal thing women do after they had a bad night, she tried to eat as much as she could, to feed the overbearing void in her chest. _Maybe I was supposed to drown my sadness by eating ice cream,_ she wondered, staring at her empty rice bowl. She noticed Takumi picking at his beef. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't used to being such a selective eater, he complained about the entire meal, but at times, he would say something ridiculous that would make her laugh. Takumi leaned against the wall of the booth they sat in. Tamaki was chewing on her chopsticks.

"I'm full," he decided.

"Can I eat the rest of the beef?" she asked, staring into the pot.

"I never knew you had such a large appetite," he commented.

"I'd prefer not to leave any leftovers," she replied. "Hmm, that reminds me, Shinji asked me to get him some lunch too."

"We'll order more on our way out," he said, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Doesn't your hair get in the way?" she asked, curiously.

"Hmm, not at all, you learn to manage," he answered. "Is that why your hair is short?"

"Well, it isn't that short," Tamaki defended, running her fingers over her wavy blond hair.

Takumi smiled. "I guess it makes you look like a cute little girl."

"Wow, this coming from the man who tends to call me outlandish nicknames?"

"Mm-hmm," he replied with a smirk. "I have many perceptions of you; you really aren't like other women."

"What makes me different…to you?"

"You're immune to my charm," he said, a frown on his face.

"I see," she said slowly, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I'm also aware that pursuing you is hopeless, so I won't be trying," he added.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'd never win against the matchup—"

"No, no, you were _pursing _me before?" she inquired.

"I tell you I'm backing down from winning over your affections, and you're shocked that I was trying in the first place?"

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "Wow, I should I feel honored or wary?"

"You decide."

Tamaki was busy stuffing her face with leftovers to answer that. Maybe she should ask for some female companions next time she decides to go out. However, spending time with Takumi made her feel a little better. The fact that he could tell she was holding in her emotions bothered her, but he caught the hint that she didn't want to talk about it, which was kind.

"Tamaki," Takumi called.

"What is it?"

"Who made you so sad?" She mentally scratched the last note she had made of him. "I know it's probably none of my business, but it's kind of hard to be around you when you look so depressed."

"I have a smile on my face, I've laughed, and I haven't noticed any sadness in my expression, why do you still think that way?"

"You're asking me," he answered.

Tamaki frowned. "You're scaring me."

"So, give me the gist of it?"

"Hmm, there's hardly a gist, just things being told and not receiving a good response out of it," she replied, defeated.

"A confession gone awry?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tamaki laughed nervously. "You could call it that."

"It's all right, whoever let you down would surely apologize," he began. "It'd be hard to be away from you, especially if they're used to it."

"How would you know they'd be close to me?" she asked, curious.

"The wording you used," he responded. "Looks to me like this someone, had to be someone you were well-acquainted with if you expected a positive response out of them."

"Well, judging by the current situation, his reaction, and my cowardice, nothing is going to be solved," she replied, truthfully. "I think staying away from me would do him some good. Anyways, I shouldn't wallow in things like this too long, they'll slow me down."

"You've still got so much to learn, Tamaki," Takumi replied. "I regret giving you up now, I'd love to show you."

"Maybe you can still offer your advice without needing to pursue me," she suggested.

"I'm not a great friend."

"Neither am I."

"That's a lie!"

She shrugged. "In my option, I'm not."

Takumi smiled. "We can be friends, and I can give you proof that you are a great one."

"But then, I'd have to deal with you not being a good friend."

"For you, I think I'd give it a try."

Tamaki felt her face warm up and a tear slip through her barriers, falling onto her hand as she stared at his genuine smile. Her hand shot up over the fresh trail on her cheek, blinking uncertainly. Takumi leaned forward, whispering some words her way, causing her eyes to widen.

**

* * *

Dementia: Chapter 9: Screaming Delilah**

…_I can feign ignorance, but screaming as loud as my voice can carry, penance has yet to reach me…_

_

* * *

_

Uh...yeah...I always thought Tamaki to be the type to bottle up sadness...and Takumi to have some weird sad female censors...

*crickets*

Tamaki: Want some leftover sukiyaki?

Violent: You ate it all.

*munches on a bag of chips*

Tamaki: You're sharing, right?

Violent: No.

Kanu: With me?

*hands bag to him*

Tamaki: What the hell?

Violent: Obvious difference...he can kill me...you can't

Tamaki: Wow...I forgot about that. Hey Kanu, how about you tell about yourself?

Kanu: I'm a zanpakuto, and I do play with fire.

Violent: They wanted some extra airtime...so...anyways, that's the end of it, till we meet again. I'd love to hear the feedback...from as many people as possible, just drop a line, call me a jerk, or anything. *laughs nervously*

Tamaki: *types* Jerk, you made me say bad things, that stuff is a lie. I hate you. I hope you die.

Violent: You're fake, it doesn't count.

Tamaki: *face pales*

Review!


	9. Screaming Delilah

This one took me a little while to write...oddly enough..., but that was probably because I was too busy playing Tetris on iGoogle instead of writing. So, please excuse my distraction. I hope this chapter satisfy everyone...just like the previous one might have. Musical inspirations for this chapter: Coldplay - Fix You (because they can really tug at your heartstrings!)

**kudokuchan69:** Thank you, I worked hard! :D Yeah, what a tormented soul...but on the bright side, she won't be the only one in this chapter. lol! Enjoy.

**Xx-Away-From-The-Crowd-xX:** I hope the chapter after this lightens up your spirits! :D This one might...I forgot! Takumi being a nice guy hit me like a rock to the face, but I guess, it'll be essential in the near future...maybe...Enjoy!

**BionicLemon:** *eats shriveled hearts that aren't prunes* I'm glad the previous chapter satisfied you. :D Yes, Takumi works in mysterious ways, he may have other types of strange radars and sensors. Kensei-douche?! I couldn't laugh enough at that one! XD Hopefully, this one doesn't end on another cliffhanger-like...finish. Enjoy.

**ningirl97:** Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

C H A P T E R N I N E

**Screaming Delilah**

Shinji noted some difference in Tamaki's demeanor the minute she walked back into his room. He might have not been able to see it, but he was able to image a dark cloud over her head, raining down on her mercilessly. Tamaki glanced over at him, causing him to feel uneasy. He made a mental note to murder Takumi for whatever he did to her. He wondered if Takumi was behind her new attitude towards life. Suddenly, things started piecing together in his head. While Tamaki was still out cold from that attack, Kensei stormed into Tenth Division angrily while Shinji was paying a visit to the worried, anxiety-stricken captain to calm him down. The problems began almost immediately, both of them brought up old news and managed to entwine Tamaki into it. Shuzo didn't seem pleased with the idea of Kensei meddling in his lieutenant's affairs, regardless of what feelings he harbored for said lieutenant. A few words were exchanged between them, making Kensei lose control of himself, which he wouldn't normally do, shocking the other two captains. The instant he punched Shuzo across the face, Shinji had to pull him back while Shuzo was aided by the seated officers at the scene.

Shinji glanced over at Tamaki, who waved at him, forcing a joyous expression on her face, trying not to make her vulnerable to questioning. She plopped down over his bed, rolling over the pillows, finding comfort among them, while tossing a few aside, how Shinji managed to sleep comfortably there, she would never know. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder sloppily.

"Want me ta tuck ya in?" Shinji chimed, jokingly.

Tamaki looked up at him, glaring. "No need," she replied, coldly, burying her face against one of his pillows. She felt like crying all over again. Finding Kensei now was impossible because he was out fulfilling his captain duties, and he might not want to speak to her. _Complicated life and I'm suffering because of one man._ She laughed mentally. However, the more she contemplation about it, it wasn't just anyone, if it was Takuya, she'd brush it off, murder him (or threaten him, which would be the proper way of doing things under Captain Tsubouchi) so he wouldn't go off and tell the world. She closed her eyes, listening to the rustle of papers coming from Shinji's corner.

"Did Hanabusa do something to you?" Shinji asked, engrossed in his work. Tamaki shrugged, giving him an indirect answer. Shinji stared at her amazed, she truly came into his room with a dark cloud raining over her head, but Takumi had nothing to do with it. That was definitely new. Usually if Takumi was pestering her, she'd regret ever meeting with him and give Shinji a detailed explanation as to why.

The soft music inside Shinji's room lulled her into slumber, calming her jittery nerves. She had been trying to hide the usual nervous habits, the finger fiddling, and the obnoxious eye twitch every five minutes. It was only natural she was bad at lying. Bad or not, she still did that same act frequently. The sleep did her good, allowing her mind to clear up. She often had light conversations with her zanpakutō, who acted out on her behalf even after looking at all sides of the arguments. She wondered if he had rehearsed that speech just to have some sort of pep talk with her whenever she was feeling dejected. She glared at him throughout the entire session, but he was pissed enough to abandon her completely because she wasn't carrying him around for the while. Tamaki put him at ease with a slightly rehearse speech of how she was in the presence of captains who had a better connection with their powers, so it'd be a breeze to save her from any dangers. Kanu didn't trust her word, seeing as how things were starting to throw the past back at her face.

The pain faded away slowly as time ticked by. Shinji watched over Tamaki as she slept, listening to her constant mumbling, even her confession about counting only to mess him up. He couldn't help but smile, until he began hearing some sadness in her tone as she called out to Kensei. Shinji looked away, getting back to his work, allowing Tamaki to wallow in whatever pain she was experiencing. If he knew anything, he was sure that Tamaki wasn't one to let herself fall into a depression, but since she was in it, everyone just had to wait for her to get out of it. She was strong enough, _wasn't she?_

A few hours passed before Shuzo showed up at Shinji's division. He walked into the room in a white pinstriped robe and a blue sash, scratching the back of his head. Shinji eyed him carefully, trying to find a way to ask him about his attire. Shuzo shot a glance at Shinji, bowing his head slightly in appreciation and then looked over at Tamaki's sleeping form. Again, she was sleeping. Eventually she would have to grow tired of just sleeping. "How long has she been asleep?" Shuzo asked, concerned. If hours of sleep were piling up, he would be forced to drag her into training so her body's muscles could stretch as they were used to. Maybe take her on a jog around his division, or around his manor, whichever she preferred.

"I take it's been two hours or so," Shinji replied, standing up. He grabbed a stack of papers and moved them to the other side of the table. Shinji approached him, patting his shoulder. "Kido Corps did a mighty good job with the new barrier, I'm sure all the Hollows out there would have a field day." He laughed, turning to look at Tamaki, who was breathing easy.

Shuzo smiled. "That's kinda the point," he replied, looking at Shinji, who stared at him seriously. A man who couldn't tell a joke when it's thrown at his face, Shinji shook his head. "Though, the strangest thing happened while the preparations were being done."

"Ah?" Shinji inquired, interested.

"After some inspection of the previous barrier around the Seireitei, the Kidō Corps Commander confirmed someone had skillfully taken apart the barrier from the inside out to allow Hollow inside," Shuzo explained, rubbing the new stubble under his chin. "It explains the Hollow count increasing outside as well as the one's inside."

"There should be some sort of lingerin' reiatsu, no?"

"I searched the entire area with Lieutenant Hirata and a couple others," Shuzo answered. "I didn't find any reiatsu belonging to anyone with that ability, especially breaking a barrier created by the Kidō Corps Commander and his vice captain. I've already sent a detailed report to the Captain-Commander, now we wait for a response."

Shinji sighed. "That'll keep us busy for a couple years," Shinji replied sardonically, taking a seat. As if, he needed anymore slave work.

Shuzo laughed nervously. "At least it gives us something to do other than goof off."

"Did you get the rest of the day off?"

"I had to retire from my office duties to tend to some of the things going on at my home," Shuzo explained. "I'm sure it's just my grandmother throwing another temper tantrum over Umi's future wife. I've heard they weren't getting along."

"Umi hasn't done anything about it?" Shinji inquired.

"He enjoys catfights," Shuzo replied, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Shinji's grin grew wider. "He never learns." Shinji shook his head. "I've got a question for ya to ponder over."

"What is it?"

"Tamaki, there's something definitely wrong with her," Shinji began. "I see her walking in with a dark cloud over her head and I know Kensei is a part of the reason."

"You can tell that much?"

"No, she jus' keeps telling Kensei in her sleep to say something to her," Shinji replied, looking over at her sleeping form. "I knew something was up with them when Kensei walked into my office this morning as if he'd seen a ghost. This has something to do with what you two started a fight over, don' it?"

Shuzo nodded slowly. "Aside from that, there's plenty other things involved in this disaster," Shuzo replied, staring at Tamaki stir uncomfortably in bed, kicking away more things. "It's not my place to speak, so I guess that's all I'll say to you, I hope you don't mind." He shot a glance at Shinji, who shook his head with a small chuckle.

"I don't need explanations, with all the information I have, there's no need to hide anything from me when I already know it all," Shinji replied, surprising Shuzo. "Might have been more difficult than I had imagined, having a captain hiding all traces of it ever occurring, pretty smart, but extremely risky, especially for an old captain like yerself."

Shuzo smirked. A sudden rustle alerted them. Both of them shot glances at Tamaki, who glared back at them in spite. She had rolled onto her stomach and propped her face up with one of the pillows. "Mom, Dad, I'd appreciate it if you both shut up," she stated, angrily. "Shuzo isn't particularly smart with tactics, and Shinji's only bluffing."

"That'd make me the Dad, right?" Shinji asked, staring at Shuzo.

Tamaki rolled her eyes.

"I'd be the mom," Shuzo replied with a smile.

"You can decide on the wedding date later, I want to keep sleeping." She waved her hand at them and let her face fall against the pillow, with her eyes glued shut. Her hand dropped onto the ground.

"I guess it's time to take her back to her room, I wouldn't want to keep imposing on you," Shuzo said, walking over to Tamaki.

"It doesn't matter, I'll babysit her whenever you'd like," Shinji replied. "Give her a chess set and she'll die of joy."

Shuzo laughed, picking Tamaki up carefully into his arms. "In any case, thank you for today, she appreciates the company as well."

"Such a scaredy-cat, afraid of being alone," Shinji teased loudly.

Tamaki jabbed her hand up and gave him the finger, before turning her face and burying into Shuzo's chest. Shinji laughed. Shuzo bid farewell to Shinji and left, scolding Tamaki for her awful hand gesture. Tamaki whined and told him to leave her alone, but she knew that if he left her alone, she'd run off and find him to bring him back.

Shuzo put Tamaki down inside his room. She seemed to hate her own for the moment, and said she couldn't sleep. "I have things to take care of back home, will you be all right on your own?" he asked, watching her crawl around in a circle around his futon. She was acting like a dog, drawing circles before plopping down in a comfortable position.

"No," she replied, propping herself up on a pillow. The thing about Shuzo's room she liked was the fact that the pillows were always feathery soft. She stared up at him. "What if I commit suicide?"

He laughed. "You're not that stupid. If you want company, you can always call Tsukasa-kun, or Aoi-chan."

"I'll take a bath," she began. "Then, I'll go back to sleep and when I wake up, you better be here!"

"I'll use you as an excuse then," Shuzo replied, smiling. He walked out of the room, looking back to face Tamaki who had her back to him, breathing easy. "I hope when I come back I don't see you hanging from my ceiling, I'd be devastated."

"I want my spirit particles to be thrown at Kensei's face, please," she replied, solemnly. "And, the goodbye speech, call him a bad name and say _thank you_. Just, together."

Shuzo smiled, shaking his head, shutting the door quietly. Tamaki heard him walk down the hall and she closed her eyes. She wondered what's the worst that could happen now. But, she figured that out a few hours later when she slammed her head too had against the wooden wall in the bath. First, she needed to control her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking about the past, recalling the blood because it would drive her insane. The monotonous time she spent splashing water on herself for over two hours, didn't help ease the tension. She heard the clamor outside, celebrations, joyous conversations. She hugged her knees as she brought them closer to her chest, resting her head on her arms. Perhaps, she should join the gathering below; find something else to take her mind somewhere fun.

_I'd tear my own hair out right now, I'd do anything…wait—_Tamaki jolted out of her seat, storming out of the bathroom altogether. She slid the door opened and stomped down the hallway, turning heads left and right, hearing various gasps, whispers, and other unprecedented noises coming from many members of her squad. Of course, she was in no position to piece things together, so she ignored them, all of them, until finally she heard her mother gasp. She twitched at the sound of Shuzo's exaggerated gasp, but still turned to him with a glare. He might have been ecstatic to see her out of bed. He was standing beside a younger looking male with tanned skin, light blue eyes, and brown hair in a shihakusho. Shuzo shoved the man out of sight and rushed over to Tamaki, pulling off the haori he had draped over his shoulder and wrapping it around her body.

"What are you thinking you stupid girl?" he questioned, shouting.

Tamaki looked down, opening the haori slightly, her face turning red. She looked around, glaring at everyone. Men were pink faced, the women were too nervous to tell her. "What kind of division is this? Letting your vice-captain walk around naked?" she shouted, alerting them. "You all fail!" She jabbed a finger pointing at all of them menacingly. "Go back to your rooms!" All of the present members fled back to their quarters, except Tsukasa, who was walking out with a bag of snacks.

He caught Tamaki's glare almost instantly, even if he wasn't aware of the current situation, he knew that was a bad sign. "Ah, the wicked witch is out from under her home, lemme take a detour back to the kitchen," he said, turning on his heel. "Nice to see you're back, Captain Tsubouchi! And, good to see you again Umi-san." He managed to blurt that out before he disappeared back into his fire hole.

"I don't care in what state of mind you are in; I do not support young females streaking in my division!" Shuzo reprimanded, making Tamaki feel much younger than she really was. "More if that young female is my own lieutenant!"

Tamaki nodded, penalized to some extent, as if letting everyone take in the sight of her nakedness wasn't enough. She hugged the haori around her body tightly, her face red. Umi loomed over his brother's shoulder, staring down at Tamaki with a smile on his face. "Tama-chan," he called in singsong.

She looked up, her right eye twitching. "I don't appreciate my name being sung," she said, pouting.

Shuzo pushed his brother away, again. "Go away, devil spawn! Go away and don't come back until you see a smoke signal!" he ordered as he shoved Tamaki back towards the direction of the bathroom, where he hoped she had a robe waiting.

"What? I came all the way here just to see Tama-chan!" he whined, chasing after them.

"Tamaki-chan, how are~!" another voice called loudly. Everyone looked back to see Shinji tug on Takumi's hair to shut him up. Tamaki rolled her eyes, dad and his annoying adopted son showed up, _great, more unwanted company._

"What is going on today?" Shuzo complained. "Go away, all of you."

"What? An' 'ere we are droppin' off for a surprise visit," Shinji said, crossing his arms. "Hey, Umi, long time no see."

"I will love you three later. Just get out now and wait for the smoke signal, I have to dress my lieutenant!"

"Shuzo!" she cried, smacking him over the head.

"Why'd ya gotta dress her?"

"Oh, we caught her streaking." Umi smiled. Shuzo smacked him over the head.

"Oh, no, we came late!" Takumi whined, only to have his hair pulled again by his captain.

Shinji smirked. "We won't keep ya, we'll jus' wait by yer office," he decided. "We can catch up with Umi." Umi agreed, walking towards Shuzo's office, Shinji pulled Takumi along by the hair, laughing at his complaints.

Shuzo continued shoving Tamaki, still lecturing her about being improper with her body. "Y'know, they were bound to see it eventually," she remarked. Mother gasped and the dimwitted daughter rolled her eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Tamaki!" he shouted, outraged. "Your body is your temple—"

"Ooo, don't you dare give me that speech!" she shouted back, rushing into the bathroom.

"I can give you whatever speech I see fit!"

"No, you can't because I'm a GROWN woman!" She slid the door shut and threw off his haori, getting back into the lukewarm water, cleaning off the dirt on her feet.

"Tamaki, you're acting like a child!" he replied.

"How is this being childish?" she asked, rubbing a cloth over her feet. "I think I'm entitled to an opinion. I mean, even if my opinion came out as s streaking, accidentally."

She finished cleaning off the dirt she had picked up and got out of the water, drying herself off with a towel before slipping into a simple pink robe. Shuzo hadn't said anything to her. She tied the sash around her waist tightly and slid the door open. Shuzo was standing against the railing, looking over his shoulder. He glanced over at Tamaki. "Your hair is getting longer."

Her hand reached up to her hair. He looked at her, like a bothered child. "Are you growing it because you heard Kensei likes women with long hair?"

"I wouldn't grow my hair out for that reason!" she stated, stomping away turning the corner.

Shuzo chuckled. She poked her head out. "Does he like women with long hair?"

Shuzo shrugged.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Kensei spat, tossing his plate on the ground, scaring his companions. Mashiro stared at him, from the rock where she stood, watching him continue murdering his lunch, she took a bite of her sashimi. Everyone was starting to keep their distance with their captain. For once in her life, Mashiro found it difficult to complain about anything without him literally tearing a chunk of the ground and murdering her with it, since the usual people who stop him, wouldn't dare oppose him.

"That was Tekkadon," Eishima explained, keeping his three-yard distance. Behind Eishima was another man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a forehead guard.

"That was disgusting!" Kensei stated, taking a step forward. His men took a step back.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware you weren't fond of Tekkadon," Eishima apologized, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm going to hunt more Hollow!" Kensei stated, storming off. Everyone was amazed at how out of control his temper was, they hadn't seen this side of him in a while, especially how he spent most of his time avoiding lunch and _hunting _Hollow, mercilessly. When he was gone, everyone looked over at Mashiro, suspecting she might have done something to him.

"What?" Mashiro asked.

"Captain Muguruma…"

"I didn't do it."

"Well, if it wasn't Lieutenant Kuna…"

"Tamaki," Eishima said, aloud.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Takumi inquired curiously, watching Tamaki playing with paper in weird shapes. She decided to drop by Shuzo's office to say _hello_ to the visitors, but ended up distracted by the fact that her origami pieces had been left behind. So, she began again, playing with the paper.

Shuzo and Shinji looked over as she ripped off one of the heads of the human origami pieces. "She's killing Kensei," Shuzo replied, nonchalantly.

"Now that you mention Kensei, where is he?" Umi inquired curiously. "I wanted to give everyone some news, I'm sure he'd just die when he heard it."

"Too late, he's already dead," Tamaki stated, pointing the dead paper man in front of her.

"Well, there's always the next life." Umi sighed.

"I'll get him there too."

"Well, princess, brooding simply doesn't suit you," Takumi said, staring at her. "Why don't you smile?"

She faked a smile. "Brooding is going to start suiting me," she replied, folding another little person to call _Kensei_.

"How long has she been like this?" Shinji asked.

"She's had a while," Shuzo replied. "I'm sure once Kensei apologizes, she'll be fine."

She scoffed. After that reaction she got from him, she doubted he wanted to talk to her. She let her head drop on the desk, remembering the look on his face. _It was horrible, even for his already ugly face. Wow, I really am brooding_, she acknowledged mentally. Calling Kensei all sorts of obscenities on her mind was only the tip of the ice, but she didn't have a reason to be angry with him…_wait—I do, the bastard listened to my damned past and he asked me a stupid question! As if I don't have enough on my conscious, he had to buy himself a seat in there too! Ugh, the audacity that man has!_ Four men were having all sorts of conversations in front of her, which would have normally interested her. In fact, getting her out of her own head was what they were striving for, but Tamaki stood up and excused herself.

Umi looked over at Shuzo. "Are you sure you can take care of her yourself?" Umi asked, carefully.

"I'm trying," Shuzo replied.

"Why don't you leave her at the manor?" Umi suggested.

"She'd have a problem being alone."

"Don't ya think havin' her spend some time alone would help her forget her problem?" Shinji inquired. "I mean, I've seen her lock herself into her room and come out with a goofy smile. Then, ya never know what'll happen when Kensei comes back."

"I doubt he'd look for her," Shuzo replied. "After what she told him, of course."

"You seem not ta care about whatever it is she might have said," Shinji pointed out. "If yer behaving as ya always have, I'm sure Kensei won't act any different. I'm sure he's throwing a tantrum as we speak because he's regretting whatever he might have said to that poor girl."

"Even if he were to apologize, you think Tamaki would forgive him?" Takumi inquired, serious.

"I guess, we'll know if he looks for her when he comes back," Shuzo replied. "Until then, Umi, please have my room prepared in the manor, I'll keep Tamaki over there with me, for now, she'll take a temporary leave from work, she's been slacking off lately, making her paperwork into origami. I'll let Makino-san take care of the work."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll tend to that," Umi said, standing up. "I'll see you gentlemen, whenever I see you."

* * *

Tamaki stood dumbfounded in front of the large gates of the Tsubouchi manor. Three days ago, Shuzo decided to have her moved into his home until she learned to control her feelings in the workplace. She was outraged that her job was being temporarily passed on to someone else, so she fought for it. Shuzo took two days to observe her and pointed out her doodling on the corners of important documents, and the fact that she folder everything into Captain Muguruma's paper counterpart, let it prance around rejecting her somehow before she ripped it in half. '_A sane person doesn't act like this, you're going and the decision is final,_' were Shuzo's final words before he started helping her pack her things. She held onto her two swords as she noticed the doors open. A woman in a yellow kimono stared at her in a daze.

"You must be Sakiyurai-sama," she said, a smile on her face.

"Tamaki is fine," Tamaki said, scared away by the honorific used.

"No, no! Koken-sama would never agree to a mere servant calling Sakiyurai-sama by her name!" Koken was Shuzo and Umi's eccentric grandmother, who seemed to love the idea of Tamaki being Shuzo's dearest lieutenant. The woman went out of her way to teach her mannerisms amongst the nobles in the Seireitei and as a punishment so if Tamaki didn't learn them she banned dessert. Tamaki forced herself to learn them without little to no complaint.

"Well, if that's how she'll have it, I'll have to talk to her about—"

"Tamaki-chan~" Koken's voice rang as if the angels sang. Tamaki glanced over the other woman's shoulder to see a tall, older woman who didn't look over thirty-five. She walked off the verandah, an open fan over her pursed red lips. Unlike her grandchildren, she had fair skin, dark charcoal eyes and long silver hair pinned up neatly. She was wearing a red kimono with a beautiful nightly print on it. "I hope you brought your kimonos you'll be wearing them all the time!" She snapped her fan shut.

"I had Captain—"

"No, no!" she complained, her fan on Tamaki's shoulder, tapping against it. "In this home, you will not be allowed to refer to him as his military title." The woman loved creating rules left and right.

Tamaki nodded slowly. "I had Shuzo-kun drop off my kimonos yesterday night," she explained.

"Well then, why don't we send you out on a bath, have you dressed, fed, and I'll have our chefs prepare your favorite desert: castella, or banana cake?" she remembered to question before returning to her busy life.

"Both," Tamaki replied, remembering how much she really loved Koken.

"Remember, feel free to ask for anything, within these walls you also have the power to govern." With that, Koken left, returning to the unfinished romance novel she started reading. "Ah." Koken stopped, whirling around again. "Tomoko, make sure to show Tamaki-chan to her room, I'm sure it'll be to her liking." She turned to Tamaki. "I helped designing the interior; it's also next to Shuzo's room, so you two can get some privacy." She opened her fan over her mouth, smiling devilishly.

"We'll take advantage of that," Tamaki replied, jokingly. Koken didn't get the joke, obviously. She didn't want to hear a joke. The woman wanted a solid relationship with those two and will do everything in her power to have it. Tamaki smiled, waving as Koken walked into her home.

Tomoko brushed a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Sakiyurai-sama—"

"Just call me Tamaki, it bothers me that you use my surname," Tamaki said, begging.

Tomoko cleared her throat. "Tamaki-sama," she muttered softly. "If you will, please follow me. I will show you to your room."

"Thank you."

Tomoko led her through the Tsubouchi manor after having the gates closed. Tamaki took in the sights, recalling the first time she had ever set foot in Shuzo's childhood home. The place hadn't changed. The house always smelled like limes, the wooden floors were easy to slip on; every hall was like an ongoing maze full of beauty. Tamaki noticed empty vases along the halls as she followed Tomoko and smiled to herself. Tomoko stopped in front of a door and slid it open. "This is your room, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Tomoko said. "Also, the bath is down the hall to your right, that is Shuzo-sama's private bathroom, you two are the only one's allowed to use it, Shuzo-sama's room is next door to your left, or, you can use the door inside the room."

"That's neat, both rooms connect," Tamaki admired, walking into the room. She had once stayed in a normal looking guest room in Shuzo's home, but this time the room was bigger. It was adorned with violet furnishings, a small table, cushions, a window overlooking the beautiful garden, some furniture. On the far corner, she noticed a folded futon and a large array of pillows; she could already sense how soft they would be. Koken was so good to her. She looked over, noticing a door that would lead to Shuzo's room, which was convenient; she could simply leave the door open at night. Her kimonos were probably in the closet on the other side of the room. "This is beautiful."

"Would you like help with your bath?" Tomoko asked.

"Can you have someone prepare it and after, I'd like to impose and ask for help tying the obi of my more elaborate kimono before dinner," Tamaki said, a bit embarrassed.

"Right away," Tomoko stated, walking out of the room, sliding the door shut.

"Ooh, Kanu-chan we're in luck!" she squealed, tossing her sword aside.

"Boo!"

Tamaki screamed turning around to see a floating eyeball. "What the hell?" she cried.

"I came for a rematch."

"We can't have a rematch! I'm taking a bath!" she exclaimed. "And, NEVER do that again."

He scoffed. "When you're done getting fatter, I want a rematch!" he demanded.

"I'm not getting fatter."

"I can see a roll."

"Bastard!" she shouted. "Go away!"

"I will, just because it makes me feel bad my owner is fat." He vanished. Tamaki balled her hands into fists. _Oh, if he weren't a zanpakutō spirit, I'd punch him in the face._

* * *

Shuzo entered his manor with Umi in tow behind him. The child stuck to him like glue since the morning and he was getting annoying. Shuzo was glad he was finally going to see him run off. Umi did run off, stupidly, in the direction of the garden squealing like a maiden in distress. Shuzo followed him curiously and caught sight of the real maidens, his grandmother and his lieutenant, happily conversing over a cup of earl grey tea and peach castella. His grandmother was dressed in a vivid red and violet kimono, her silver hair pulled back by expensive pins and other accessories. Tamaki had become a sight, wearing a plain pink kimono with a white obi tied in a butterfly bow, her hands elegantly placed on her lap as she spoke with a smile to Koken. Her usual unruly blonde hair was tied back elegantly in a bun, a cherry hairpin stuck between the folds of her hair, while a few strands of wavy blond hair sat around her round face. Shuzo slapped himself. That same brat that tortured him daily was no one to be gawking at; he should take a picture and send it to Kensei. His nose would bleed. Umi greeted his grandmother and Tamaki in the garden where they sat on a clear glass table on chairs, under a large umbrella shielding them from the sun's rays.

Shuzo walked towards the garden to greet the women. "Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted.

"Welcome home, Shuzo," Koken recited, as Shuzo leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Welcome back, Shuzo-kun," Tamaki greeted, getting a pat on the shoulder. A genuine smile on her face, by the looks of things Koken was spoiling her rotten, which wasn't a good thing for the people who dealt with the woman afterwards.

"Umi, your _future wife_ came by earlier, she was as rude as ever, even mistook Tamaki-chan as a maid," Koken stated, disdainfully.

"Forgive her ignorance," Umi said, slowly.

"I have something to discuss with you over your wedding," Koken stated, standing up gracefully, smoothing out her kimono. Tamaki stood up, smoothing out her skirt, bowing her head in Koken and Umi's direction as they decided to take their leave. "Shuzo, take care of Tamaki-chan, I'll be doing my calligraphy after my chat with Umi."

"I will, grandmother," Shuzo said.

In mere seconds, Koken and Umi disappeared into the manor. Shuzo turned to Tamaki, whose expression grew dull. "I feel so constricted I forgot how to breathe," she said, airily.

"Want to get out of that kimono before you faint?" he inquired.

"If the walk around the garden couldn't knock me down, nothing would," she said, trying to seem strong. "I think I'm going to go back to sulking. I do want to get out of this kimono."

"I have an idea, let's go for a walk and you tell me everything your feeling in your head and heart," he said, pointing, with a sweet smile on his face. "After you can give me all the details on what my grandmother had you doing all day."

Tamaki nodded reluctantly. Instead of keeping it all to herself, it wouldn't physically kill her to tell Shuzo anything. Shuzo led the way. They would take a walk through one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever laid eyes on. The Tsubouchi Nobles had everything, in her opinion, a beautiful traditional manor with long hallways, wooden flooring with the distant scent of lime. They had comfortably bedding and soft pillows. Their chefs were great. While Tamaki was busy praising the manor's interior, she forgot to look out the exterior. They had all sorts of trees adorning the long garden, no flowers in sight, there were ponds full of fish and other small creatures, a large water fountain centered in the middle of the garden. Shuzo had skillfully taken my hand and placed it on his arm, to please his eccentric grandmother.

"How do you feel since you've come?" he inquired, staring at her downcast expression.

"It certainly lightened my spirits," she admitted. "The treatment Koken-sama gave me was to die for, and trust me I almost did, suffocating."

He chuckled. "My grandmother developed a deep admiration for your spirit, and with that admiration came the determination to tame it," he said, recalling his grandmother's first meeting of Tamaki.

"And tame it she did," she replied, solemnly. "My back is stiff."

"You wouldn't have a stiff back if you wouldn't slouch so much," he reprimanded.

"Sorry, I just hate how disgustingly tall I am," she replied, with an awkward noise to follow.

"You're at a good healthy height for women," he said, looking over at her. When she stood straight, she stood a few inches above his shoulder.

She scoffed. "I'm a giant compared to most women," she said, scratching her head. "They're tiny, I'm taller than the female captains!" she complained. "I'll never find a boyfriend."

Shuzo coughed. "Does that mean you'd ended your relationship with Takuya-kun?"

"Silly me, there's always Takuya, but he's tall, so it doesn't matter, I'm worried about you and Kensei."

"What?" he asked outraged. "Takuya is shorter than me, and Kensei towers over me."

"You're only saying that because he scares you, shut up." Tamaki shoved him aside.

He frowned. "So, would you like to see him again?"

"Yeah, I'd like to threaten him with _Kanu_," she admitted, darkly. "Just grip it over his neck and tell him if he squeals on me, I'll make him squeal for his life." Her expression softened. "But, I feel sad," she admitted, looking away towards the glistening water over the small bridge they were crossing. "I didn't think his reaction would be so…unforgiving, he just stared at me in horror. I know I did wrong, even for the world's most selfish reason, but I learned from that stupid mistake and slaved myself in school to get to where I am."

Shuzo cleared his throat. "Even though slaving was considered a large amount of slacking off," he added. Tamaki agreed, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "I don't blame you for your sadness; I'd have the same reaction if given a similar situation."

"The more I think about it, the angrier I become at myself," she whispered. "As if loathing myself for all these years wasn't enough, I've earn myself the hate of the one person I've liked for the longest. The rejection burned my spirits out and if I were to see him, I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't kill him, he might apologize," Shuzo replied. "Nobody's perfect."

"Yeah, except your house," she remarked, trying to jump conversations. Talking about Kensei's reaction made her feel heavy at heart. She could still hear them screaming her name, latching onto her body with cold, bony fingers, trying to hurt her. It was enough that she was hurting them to kill herself from the inside.

Shuzo looked at her, watching a tear run down her face as she turned away from him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to sleep." He led her towards one of the many entrances of the manor and let her walk inside making her way to her room with pitiful memories in her mind. Since that confession, she found herself remembering the most crucial details during the slaughter. It tore her heart open, ripping it into smaller pieces but she learned things that she would have never if her sadness hadn't driven her to remember.

* * *

There was a tormented soul among the Gotei 13 when a certain captain returned with his division back to the Seireitei. Immediately after said captain arrived, a dark cloud formed over his division. Shuzo, Shinji, and Lisa sat on the rooftop of Tenth Division, watching the rain cloud pulsate in the air. In the Tenth Division Office was the rest of the group who volunteered to bet on their current argument. Teams had already divided amongst them accordingly. Shuzo was the leader of the, '_He's too much of a coward and won't come look for my precious jewel_,' group. Shinji led the, '_He'll show up, and lie about it,_' group. Love led the, '_He'll show up and say he came to see her._' Currently, Shuzo, Shinji, and Lisa, who was miraculously free for the next few hours, were watching over Kensei, who looked to be working up a storm in the training grounds in his division. One building after the next, exploding, being slashed into pieces by the uncontained damage, while his division members scrambled away from the scene, far from their angry captain.

"How long do you think he'll keep that up? He's going to regret it after he's being charged for repairs," Shuzo said, cringing at the sound of another explosion. "That or charged of murder."

"That temper of his is outta control, maybe we should stop him?" Shinji suggested.

"Let's send Mashiro," Lisa suggested. "She's his lieutenant."

"Good idea." The three hoped off the roof and rushed towards Shuzo's office where they found Mashiro, Love, Rose, Umi, Takumi, and Hiyori (who joined them incidentally).

"Oi, Mashiro, we need ya to go calm down Kensei," Shinji ordered.

"No way," she denied, shaking her head. "He's been looking to take it out on someone, I don't wanna be it."

The commotion outside stopped. Shuzo poked his head out of the office, telling the others to stay there while he checks Kensei's status. He walked down the hallway and outside to notice Kensei at the front gate. He tried to run, but was spotted immediately. "Shuzo," Kensei called, irritation dripping from his tone.

"Good morning, Kensei, care to join us in the office, Mashiro is already present," Shuzo invited him, scared.

He grunted and walked past him. Shuzo followed close behind. When Kensei entered the room he scanned it, but she wasn't there. Shinji was leaning against the wall. "What brings you here? You looked so busy _training_," Shinji said, slowly.

Kensei was at a loss of words and everyone seemed eager for his response. "I just wanted to visit...Shuzo," he lied.

Shinji's team looked festive, while the others looked broken hearted, especially Shuzo and Lisa, who were the only ones completely against him. Shuzo forced a smile. "That's very kind you, but I must be going, my lieutenant seems to be ill," he lied, walking out the door. Everyone was minding their own business and Shuzo was walking as slowly as possible to get his attention. Shinji was staring at Kensei without a care.

"I guess, I should go check up on the girl too," Shinji stated, walking out, motioning to Takumi to follow him. Both men left and then the others started spilling their excuses until Kensei was the last one standing in the room. He walked out, watching Shinji, Shuzo, and Takumi arguing in a circle. Shinji kept pulling Takumi's hair whenever he disapproved of anything he said.

Kensei walked closer to the trio and they stopped talking. "Where is Tamaki?" he asked, slowly.

They looked at him shocked. "You want to see, Tamaki-chan?" Shuzo inquired.

Kensei nodded.

"Are ya tellin' him where she's at?" Shinji asked.

"She might be sleeping, but if you wake her, _she might not mind_," Shuzo admitted, nervously.

"Where is she?"

"Do you know where the Tsubouchi manor is?" Shuzo asked, staring at the blank expression on Kensei's face. "I'll show you, but be careful with what you say; she hasn't been in a saintly mood lately."

"I'll see everyone later then, when everything is settled," Shinji stated, walking out the gates pulling along his Seventh Seat.

* * *

Kensei followed Shuzo to his home, where he was supposedly keeping Tamaki. At that point, he really didn't have time to question him. After abandoning Kensei in the large garden of him home, Shuzo suddenly remembered some work he had to work on. Kensei asked him if he was going to check on the sick Tamaki, to which Shuzo replied with a mocking laugh and disappeared. Anxiety hadn't dawn on him until he heard Tamaki's voice coming from outside. He moved around trying to catch a glimpse at her before he even prepared some sort of apology for her. He did regret the words that came out of his mouth, but he was in shock. His eyes wandered aimlessly until they finally landed on her. He felt his face heat up at the sight of her sitting formally on the verandah in a lilac kimono with a plum blossom design and a darker obi. Her hair was pulled up by pins, showing more of her face than he was used to seeing. She had a book in her hand and she was reading aloud bored.

"Verbal exercises, why do I need verbal exercises?" she inquired closing the book slightly.

"You've lost your touch," another woman's voice came.

"I'd understand that, but how does a romance novel help with my verbal exercises?" she asked. "It's not very appealing and there are words in here that I can't understand. It's getting to be a pain."

There was a chuckle and some noise from inside. "Then, take a break, return to it later."

Tamaki pulled herself up carefully, wobbling slightly as she walked off the verandah. She slipped on her vinyl geta and began scampering towards the garden. Kensei panicked. He jumped onto the nearest tree, watching her walk by, looking around curiously.

Tamaki glanced around, having sensed someone familiar, but maybe have suppressed their reiatsu to scare her. She was prepared to beat whoever it was. She walked past one of the trees in the garden and heard something snap followed by a heavy thud on the ground. She turned around to see Kensei, lying on his back, rubbing his head as he pulled himself up. He noticed her presence and stood up quickly. She walked over to him without a word, eyeing him suspiciously and then she caught him eyeing her improperly. She balled her hand into a fist and punched him straight in the face, feeling some joy in it. He stumbled back, his hand shooting up to his now bleeding nose. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" he shouted, staring at the blood.

"You're in no position to ask that of me."

**

* * *

Dementia: Chapter 10: Crashing Ceilings**

"_Tamaki-chan, you have a suitor bearing gifts outside_._"_

_

* * *

_I like Koken. She's so...like...someone I know and it's funny! I have to hand it to the old lady, she knows how to handle Tamaki, simply doesn't feed her if she fails at her lessons. XD Oh, and Kanu, that evil eyeball! And, that punch in the face. If that was a cliffhanger...I promise to update soon! D: Next chapter is a lighter feel than these...some humor and Tamaki meets an angry child...

Thanks for reading and reviews are always kindly appreciated! :D


	10. Crashing Ceilings

I had a struggle with this chapter. I didn't really know how to start it, so I felt ashamed. Then, I got some idea pitches from my boyfriend, and I took them...which then resulted into a lot of what you are all going to read. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this is on the lighter side, but that doesn't begin until later. A bit after the confrontation Tamaki has with Kensei. I'm not sure if it's dramatic, but I tried...somehow, and added some humor. I won't keep you, enjoy. :D

**kudokuchan69: **Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

**BionicLemon:** I couldn't help it! I had to make him throw some kind of tantrum. XD lawl, powerpuff girls marathon! I'm so jealous! I haven't seen a show in ages! DX I know what you mean about the distractions, it happens when I write. I'm lucky I finished this chapter through the commercials breaks after Sabrina the Teenage Witch. -___- I'm glad you like my OCs. I love the Tsubouchi clan entirely...they're so weird! D: Anyhow, enjoy this chapter as well. :D

**ningirl97: **lawl, "bastard punching skillz". That made my day. Well, enjoy the replay. XD

* * *

C H A P T E R T E N

**Crashing Ceilings**

Tamaki sat slumped over the open window on the second floor of the Tsubouchi Manor. Her dim violet eyes gazed apathetically out at the darkening sky. Earlier, she had a clash with Kensei, figuratively, because she wouldn't survive in the constricting kimono if it had been otherwise. She had been waiting for him to turn up, but she found him _spying_ on her. She closed her tired eyes and recalled that disastrous morning. Koken had given her a break from tricking her into reading a romance novel to her, saying they were verbal exercises and Tamaki stupidly fell for it in fear of losing her morning snack. She read the novel as any angry rejected woman would with passion and growing hatred towards the male protagonist. Before she could openly expose her loathing, she complained and Koken gave her the break she deserved, leaving the emotionally wounded woman to her own devices.

The woman with the dark cloud over her head brought herself to the garden, unaware of Kensei's presence, until he fell out of that tree. Tamaki turned around, staring at him as he pulled himself up to his feet, dusting of the dirt on his shihakusho and rubbing the back of his head. He was the last person she expected to see, but her heart beat faster than she could scream some rehearsed tongue twister. She wanted to see him again, even if he was just there to shout something mean to her or even regret their previous relationship. It didn't matter. All she long for were the words that would decide everything. She stared at him confused as he stood in front of her, looking like a complete mess after falling out of that tree. She glanced over at the tree, broken branches, its leaves ruffled tremendously, what did the oaf do, try to keep himself up there? She narrowed her eyes in his direction as he tried searched for words. It had finally dawn on her, how did he know she was in the Tsubouchi Manor? Furthermore, was he walked to the territory or he was smart enough to find it on his own? Tamaki felt it in her soul (literally) that Shuzo had something to do with this, he was always on Kensei's side. _What a bastard_, she cursed mentally.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, defiantly. She gave him the worst possible glare she could imagine, something that would induce some fear in any man. It didn't look to be working.

Kensei cleared his throat. "Uh—um, bird watching!" he blurted, trying to avoid her gaze.

Tamaki crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the house rules Koken implanted into her head of how women in kimono should never do such an act. "Bird watching?" she inquired incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Shuzo mention—" he cleared his throat nervously, again "—that his grandmother's garden was famous for attracting—uh, many species of rare birds."

Kensei was staring her in a daze; she looked stunning in that kimono. Tamaki arched an eyebrow until she realized she wore a lovely ensemble, the constricting dress of death Koken loved to torture her with. He eyed her in the most inappropriate manner imaginable; heaven only knew what kind of thoughts were going on in his head as he looked at her. When his eyes met hers, she was beyond angry; more that he was staring at her in such a way. With her hand tightly balled into a fist as their eyes met, so did her fist meet with his face. The idea of hitting him when he least expected it filled her with incandescent joy, and regrettably she smacked him inconsiderately hard even by her standards. Her knuckles ached and her other hand shot up to rub them secretly underneath her long kimono sleeves. Kensei's nose was bleeding the next time she shot a glance at him.

"What was that for?" he shouted, staring at the blood dripping from his fingers. The woman hit hard, he gave her that.

Tamaki huffed, angrily turning away. "And you have the nerve to ask? You pervert!" she stated, stalking off in the opposite direction. The worst of thoughts were screening through her mind. He probably thought she looked fat in that kimono, and Kanu was definitely not helping the cause with his unannounced commentary. '**It is true, you do look fat in that dress**,' she heard him speak in the back of her mind. '_Keep your comments to yourself of I'll go break you in half,_' she shot back. '**Do it, you'll be paying for the repairs anyways**,' he cackled. For once, the bastard sword had a valid point and she didn't want to waste her retirement savings on something as stupid as his repair.

"Tamaki!" she heard Kensei call as he followed her.

"Go away," she shouted. Tamaki felt like punching herself in the face or allowing the clumsiness to trip her and slam her into a tree. She hated herself for turning away from whatever he went there to say. Stupid pride, she cursed, looking at the clearing sky. Me and my stupid pride, always!

She looked over through the corner of her eye. The man could have easily caught her; she had her share of difficulties trying to run in the vinyl geta on her feet. As she continued to make her peeking less noticeable, she tripped and fell on her face. The devil shoes on her feet had fallen off feet away, one landing under the crossing bridge where her face met wooden structures above water. Her eyes watered unknowingly. She felt Kensei pick her up carefully, crouching down in front of her. She stared at him, expecting the worst, feeling the same pain she had felt last week when she first told him. He smiled and she felt warmth, but she stubbornly turned away.

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

Tamaki rubbed the areas where it stung the most, trying preoccupying herself instead of looking at his sympathetic expression. Although she wished she could reply to his apology, her mouth felt dry and her brain seemed dead. Instead of giving him an actual response she proceeded into trying to maintain the cold demeanor she had began at sight. She crossed her arms over her chest, catching a small tear on her _furisode_. She looked up at him feeling a stab at her chest looking at his unusual expression, crossed with concern and anxiety as he stayed in front of her. The smile that had once adorned his face was gone, replaced by a frown.

"You're sorry?" she inquired, mockingly. '_Just kill me now,_' she mentally cursed when she had no control over her own mouth. "You're sorry for what exactly? Meeting me, becoming friends, confessing to a murderer—"

"Tamaki," he interrupted. "You're not a murderer." His tone was sincere in every aspect. His words eased away the tormented front I built up over the past few days. All the mental confusion and murder plots had vanished from the safe inside her head. She felt weak and even more when he grabbed her and embraced her gently. Tamaki's eyes widened. "Stop hurting yourself, it wasn't your fault," he assured her, pushing her face against his shoulder. Then, Tamaki opened her mouth and really sunk her teeth into the current situation. Kensei shouted a good share of obscenities when she sank her teeth into his shoulder. He pulled her away forcefully.

Tamaki scrambled off the ground and began wobbling towards her geta, which were abandoned a few feet away. She heard Kensei growl in sheer anger at how obnoxious that woman had become over such a short time. He got to his feet and stomped after her, trying to calm himself down before he exploded into another unwanted tantrum. "Stop running away!" he shouted, forcefully. "I am tired of your stupid games!"

Tamaki looked over her shoulder, stopping. "I'm not playing games, stupid!" she spat, hands on her hips as she turned her body to face him.

Kensei shot one glimpse at her and turned away. "So, are you enjoying your time with Shuzo?" he asked, changing the subject nervously.

"I'm having a great time with Shuzo!" she spat. What's wrong with him? Shuzo was her captain; she spent time with him all the time. "He's very kind to me and he doesn't undress me with his eyes!"

"What are you implying?" he asked, angrily.

"Pfft—I saw how you were looking at me!" she cried. "And you know what? I'm not dealing with this—you! I'm going to have some tea!"

"Tamaki!" he shouted, watching her stomp towards the entrance of the manor, trampling over innocent plants on her way.

"I'm having tea!" she shouted, dismissing him altogether.

"Tea?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

* * *

Tamaki let out another heavy sigh as she leaned against the windowsill, her hands cupping her face, elbows propped up against the ledge. She changed into a simple beige robe after her bath, planning to spend the rest of her time inside her room, until she could choke Shuzo for telling Kensei where he kept her. At least she was apologized to, that helped ease away the sadness, but she regrettably ruined it because of her stupidity. There was a soft knock against her door.

"Come in," Tamaki called, glancing over her shoulder.

The door slid open and Koken walked out, fan over the bottom of her face and a book in her hand. "Good evening, Tamaki-chan," Koken greeted.

"Evening, Koken-sama," Tamaki replied, blithely.

"Hmm," Koken strode inside taking a seat by the small table in the corner; she placed the book on the table. "I was searching around my personal library and I found the perfect novel for you to read."

"Really?" she inquired, looking at the pale woman.

"Oh yes," Koken replied. "Would you like to know what it's called?"

"Sure."

"_Pride and Prejudice_," she answered, closing her fan. There was a playful smirk over her red lips.

"I'll look into it…" Tamaki replied, eyeing her suspiciously. She didn't plan to. Koken's games weren't necessarily on the fun part. There usually involved life lessons she wasn't interested in learning.

"Your behavior with that strange, rugged man was not very lady-like," she commented. "A punch in the face, tripping over your own face, and then leaving him stranded in the garden."

"I have issues with that man," Tamaki replied. "Horrible, unmentionable, yet reasonable issues with him."

"So it seems," Koken answered. "Shuzo already informed me as to why you're actually here."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That a large scary-looking, rugged man was looking to make you his woman at all costs and he sent you away here to keep you safe," Koken stated, honestly.

That sounded like a farfetched excuse only Shuzo would think of. Tamaki nodded, leaning against the wall, fiddling with her sleeves. "I'm happy," she whispered, her eyes watering.

"Don't tell me, Shuzo lied to me, and you're really in love with that scary-looking, rugged man," she said, shocked.

"No, you're wrong," Tamaki said. "I'm already seeing someone. I'm hardly interested in a relationship with Kensei."

"Well, I'll leave you," Koken stated, getting out of her seat and heading towards the door. "Sleep well, Tamaki-chan."

"Goodnight," Tamaki replied, watching her slid the door shut.

And, just as one door shut, another opened and Shuzo entered her room through the secret door. Tamaki jolted, about to scream but he covered her mouth quickly. He glared at her. "I gave you the perfect opportunity and you ruined it, you fool!" he whispered, harshly. "You stupid, stupid woman!" He began shaking her violently. Tamaki bit his hand angrily, watching him let her go instantly.

"Ha, so you were the one who told Kensei!" she shouted. "Why would you do that? I didn't want to see him!"

"Tamaki, you're dense, you wanted to see him, shut up!" he stated, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Next time you see him, say you're sorry for being so insolent and obnoxious! Say you forgive him and then hug him! Do something before he destroys our division as well!" His tone was whiny.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired, slowly.

He linked his fingers together, shooting a hopeful expression her way. "You see, since he returned from the mission in Rukongai, he's done nothing but train, but he's been doing it in a way that no captain should."

"You're making no sense."

"He's destroyed the entire portion of the training grounds, and a few buildings," Shuzo responded. "When he went back today, he looked worse than this morning. I'm terrified!"

"I didn't do anything to him."

"You gave him a bloody nose!" he shouted.

"He looked at me inappropriately!" she countered.

"Well, maybe he did deserve it," he concluded turning away. "That's not the point! Do something about it."

"No, he has to do something about it. I don't think I like him anymore."

"You will continue liking him, you stupid brat!" he shouted.

"No!"

* * *

Shuzo had the greatest idea in his entire life. It dawned on him shortly after he woke up to Tamaki slapping him across the face for accidentally groping her. It was her fault for sneaking into his room to sleep. Tamaki had been acting like an old prude for too long and he was getting tired of seeing her look so sad. His idea would change the history of her life, but more importantly, save the Seireitei from more destruction on Kensei's behalf. Shuzo started his day off, as he would start any other, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and having breakfast with his wonderful family and Umi's disrespectful and rude future wife. Tamaki seemed the least bit fazed by the red-haired devil's snotty, inconsiderate comments throughout breakfast.

Since Shuzo began his stay at his old home along with his bratty lieutenant, he realized how he had missed his grandmother. Shortly after having said insight, he had a realization; the woman was a bloody harpy. She continued with her telltale signs of wanting him to do something good for their clan instead of getting drunk behind an office desk all day. But, what she wanted was impossible and for opposing her wishes, the harpy showed her face. Shuzo looked across the table, catching his grandmother's gaze. She smiled at him, and he went back to picking at his breakfast. Koken looked crossed. Shuzo took a glance at Tamaki who sat beside him. She was busy ignoring the presence of Umi's fiancée, Miwako, as she stuffed her face as well as she could with the large amount of cuisine in the table. She was being very quiet, which amazed him. Umi was ignoring his fiancée for various reasons, but instead of whining about his problems like Shuzo did, he kept it to himself. Umi sat to the right of his elder brother, eating a slob of health food Miwako forced on him.

Shuzo sighed, glancing over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Do you want to leave?" Koken asked.

Shuzo looked at his grandmother's dark charcoal eyes. "I'm not finished with breakfast yet," Shuzo replied, looking away.

"It seems, but I've noticed you keep looking at the clock often," Koken replied, a smile on her face. "It's awfully rude and I find it exceptionally annoying, Shuzo-kun."

Tamaki looked up at Koken curiously. "I'm sure he's anxious," she defended. "I heard that the Gotei was having difficulties dealing with the scum in Rukongai."

"Is that so?" Koken inquired, watching Tamaki take another spoonful of fruitcake.

"Yes, my division has received a workload," Shuzo replied, nodding. "I'm sure Fourth Division is also busy, I hear there are many Shinigami arriving with strange injuries."

"Indeed," Umi replied. "They come with similar wounds; gashes on their right shoulders with a deep puncture wound over their chest, most are fatal. In some cases, Shinigami come back with both their _saketsu_ and _hakusui_ destroyed. It awful to see so many dreams crushed in such a short instant."

"Whoever is doing this must have been responsible for the broken barrier as well," Shuzo commented.

"Shuzo-kun," Tamaki began. "If work is piling up as you both claim, wouldn't it be a sane idea to allow me to take my post back in Tenth Division?"

"We're preparing for your return, Tamaki-chan," Shuzo admitted, looking at her. "You'll be staying her for the next few days, as you know that wound hasn't healed yet."

"Does the wound matter?" she inquired. "It doesn't bother me anymore. I've been wearing my obi extremely tight and it hasn't bothered me."

"My decision is final, Tamaki," Shuzo stated.

"Your decision doesn't govern my life, Shuzo," Tamaki countered.

The three other lucky family members/intruders watched the two argue heatedly. Shuzo was determined to keep Tamaki under Koken's care until her wound healed and things were settled with her and Kensei. "You've been under my supervision for more years than anyone else, I've done many things for you!" he remarked. "You will obey this order or I will have you discharged for a lot longer than one pathetic week!"

Tamaki glared at him. "How much longer?" she asked, trying to reason with her angry captain.

"Just a few more days, besides you're so rusty it makes me wonder if you'd stand a chance in a time of war," he replied, chuckling.

"What?" she snapped, wishing Koken wasn't in the room so she could asphyxiate him. "I could own you within five minutes."

He scoffed, proudly. "Pfft, you'd barely graze me."

"Don't tempt me Shuzo, I would chop your head off," she threatened. "I'm sorry Koken, beforehand." Koken brushed it aside, enjoying the argument.

"You think. I dare you."

"I will! Call it!" she shouted, losing her cool.

"Fine, after your wound is completely healed and you can literally use all of your power against me, you'll need it," Shuzo replied, smirking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work." Shuzo got out of his seat saying goodbye to everyone in the table somehow and leaving.

"You're a part of the Gotei?" Miwako inquired, appalled.

Tamaki looked over at her. "I'm a lieutenant."

"How barbaric," she commented.

"Not as bad as that mull of hair on your head," Tamaki stated, excusing herself before the young woman erupted.

After leaving his home, Shuzo scurried to Ninth Division to have an interesting conversation with Kensei. Last night shortly after yelling at Tamaki for being a failure, he had to think of various ways to get Kensei back in. His ideas leaned more towards the art of courting, but after realizing he had absolutely no knowledge in said art, he asked Shinji if he could borrow Takumi. Now, Hanabusa Takumi, since his acceptance into the Gotei 13 has become the biggest womanizer in all Seireitei. He's so popular most men hate him for being the reason their women has abandoned them. Takumi was more than pleased when he heard the reason for Shuzo hiring him as help.

Two men ventured off towards Ninth Division. Two men who were missing more than just a few screws showed up at Muguruma Kensei's bedroom door. Two very curious men, who intruded the dormant captain's space, only to be kicked right back out by the angry captain. Shuzo managed to fall over the railing outside, smashing into the ground and crying out in pain, literally. Takumi hit his head against the next wall, cracking it open slightly.

Kensei stormed out of his room in a daze, looking left and then below at the broken railing to see Shuzo on the cement ground, holding his messy hair, tears running down his eyes. Shuzo shot Kensei a nasty glare. "I came to help not to get my ass kicked off the railing!" he shouted.

"It's you, Shuzo, I'm sorry."

"You better be, stupid man!" Shuzo cried. "Attacking a fellow captain, that should be a crime."

"If I didn't have to wake up to have your face so close to mine I wouldn't have done anything!" Kensei shouted, angrily.

"I wasn't that close!" Shuzo complained. "I'm telling Shinji! Let's go Hanabusa, he doesn't need help!"

"Captain, I'm kind of bleeding my brain out on this side," Takumi replied, standing next to Kensei. His long hair was covered in blood.

"I'll heal you when we get to my division."

"All right." Takumi jumped off joining Shuzo, by then they noticed the curiosity in Kensei's face. He wanted to ask what they went there for, but they were going to walk away. And, walk away they did, until they hear Kensei clear his dry throat.

"What did you two come for?" he asked, aloud.

"Mostly, Tamaki," Shuzo replied, a smirk on his face.

"What about that brat?" Kensei inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about I make a proposition to you?" Shuzo suggested.

"What is it?"

"I'm tired of Tamaki acting like the little girl who saw her parent's get shot by a revolver," Shuzo commented, a short pun included, even though it wasn't as funny to Kensei as it was to him. "I want you two to patch up, now that you've made the grand notion to want to be with her. I'm not taking your stupid denial for an answer. You either want my help to get things in motion so we can all start our missions in peace, or you can let your friendship rot away on the frying pan. You decided."

Kensei gulped. Shuzo's glare found a way to make him feel incredibly uneasy. He agreed, not aware of the troubles Shuzo's ideas would bring him into. Then the troubles began.

**

* * *

Day One: The Art of Gifting**

"Any opinions, Hanabusa-kun?" the dark-skinned captain asked, looking over at the womanizer.

"One," Takumi replied, a smirk on his face.

Kensei stared at both men incredulously. "What is it?" he asked. Since his agreement to their stupid plots yesterday, they slept over in Ninth Division, said they were doing research. Kensei found both of them incredibly annoying. Takumi spent the entire night talking about women and their physical structures. Shuzo, on the other half, spent the entire night complaining about how the women in his division didn't invite him to get shaved ice. They only took Tamaki, apparently. Kensei was busy trying to get them both to shut up so Mashiro would end up bored. She was only present because she openly admitted to liking Takumi. Kensei knew letting her mix with that kind of man would end in some disaster.

"You get her a gift," Takumi stated. "Come on, you're a man, you should know women like gifts."

"Do I buy her food?" Everyone stared at him incredulously, even Mashiro, who had absolutely nothing to do with the situation, but figured if it had anything to do with Tamaki then it had everything to do with her. "So, I can't buy her food as a gift…"

"Gifts aren't usually treats," Shuzo replied. "I buy her loads of gifts, but I just enjoy being a mother-figure—"

"Don't you mean father-figure?" Kensei asked.

"No, he meant mother," Takumi replied. Shuzo smiled brightly.

They were nuts, he'd give them that. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Trinkets, something simple that'd embody beauty just as much as she does in her lanky, clumsy form," Takumi described, portraying her indecently in his mind. He did tell her he gave up on pursing her; nobody said he'd stop his mind from eating her up.

"She's not lanky," Kensei defended.

"That's right, she isn't!" Shuzo shouted, slapping the back of Takumi's neck, since his head was off-limits.

"Ow—" he yelped.

"Tama-chan is really tall," Mashiro said, with a smile. "But her bo—"

"Mashiro!" Kensei shouted, interrupting her.

"Kensei!" she whined, pouting. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"And, don't try!" he snarled.

"Gifts! Gifts! Gifts!" Shuzo shouted. "Think of something and send it to her!"

"What do women like for gifts?" he asked, staring at Mashiro.

"Food," she replied.

"Other than food!"

"Flowers."

"Then I'll get her flowers."

"Make them expensive," Takumi added.

"I don't think flowers are a great idea," Shuzo said meekly.

"It doesn't matter, let's go get flowers." Kensei led the troupe out.

Being inside Shirohana, the famous flower shop known to women and men in the Seireitei, with three bubbling idiots storming left and right acting like children, embarrassed Kensei. They had all broken over ten vases around the shop, due to the constant shoving on their behalf. The storeowner was a silver haired woman with bright eyes who seemed infatuated with Shuzo, disregarding the broken articles in her store.

Kensei looked around the room, unmoved by any of the flowers. None of them caught his eye, so he sent the other three to pick something out. "We found it!" he heard Shuzo cry hysterically.

Kensei walked over to them to see a large array of wild flowers, all different vivid colors that light up the place. Then he looked at the price. "I'm not wasting that much money on flowers," he stated.

"Don't be such a penny-pincher, it's Tamaki we're talking about, the girl of your dreams," Shuzo described nudging him. "This is a once in a lifetime thing for her. No one buys her flowers, you'd be the first."

"I don't care that's three zeros too many!" he exclaimed. "I don't have as much money as you do Shuzo."

"If money's the problem, fine, we won't force you."

"Kensei's so mean~" Mashiro spat, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Slowly, the image of the woman he loves is slipping away," Takumi began in singsong. "At this rate, she'll stay with Takuya, don't you agree, Captain Tsubouchi?"

"Don't I ever, he visits her at the manor all the time, they have long—" Kensei shoved all of them out of the way, grabbing the vase and hauling it towards the storeowner.

"Oh, Kensei, buy me flowers too!" Mashiro said, chasing after her captain.

"No!" he barked.

Takumi put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get you whatever bouquet you want, just point it out, dear."

"Taku-chan, you're the best!" she said, running over to the flowers and pointing out the one's she wanted.

Shuzo watched Kensei empty his wallet to pay for the vase of flowers when he remembered his early warning. Oh, those poor flowers, better yet, he would probably have to hide somewhere. Kensei was grumbling angrily all the way to the Tsubouchi Manor. Mashiro tagged along with a large bouquet of lilies.

"How can you afford to buy something that expensive on your salary, Hanabusa?" Kensei asked, arching an eyebrow.

Takumi looked at him curiously. "You don't know?" he inquired in disbelief.

"No, I don't," Kensei stated, irritated.

"Hanabusa-kun, caught the eye of a famous noblewoman, she supports him now," Shuzo replied. "I'm surprised; she doesn't mind him flirting with other women."

"Hatsue-sama understands my position," Takumi stated smugly. "Though, she doesn't seem to like Tamaki-chan."

"Who does that woman think she is?" Shuzo complained.

"But, everyone like Tama-chan, she's super funny!" Mashiro added.

"She's not funny. She's stupid," Kensei corrected. The flowers cost him a month's salary, if she didn't like them, he'd explode. "Also, isn't prostitution banned in the Seireitei?"

"I'm not prostituting myself, I'm teaching women the proper form of pleasure," Takumi explained.

"That's still prostitution."

"It isn't I'm doing them a favor. I can help you with Tamaki."

"Don't touch her," Kensei stated, irritated. "Ever. I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Scary," the trio commented.

Shuzo opened the gates to his home. Tomoko trotted towards the gates instantly, greeting the guests. Kensei pushed the flowers into the poor woman's hands. Shuzo smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me, Tomoko-chan, could you please take these to Tamaki, tell them they're from Muguruma Kensei."

"Yes, Shuzo-sama," she said, hauling the heavy vase towards Tamaki's room.

"Now we wait," Takumi stated.

"What're we waiting for?" Kensei asked.

"For Tamaki to run out and give you a gift back," Takumi smirked.

"She won't be giving him a gift back, not in my presence!" Shuzo stated. "Let's go climb a tree and watch her reaction." Shuzo led the way, towards the garden near Tamaki's bedroom window. The climbed up a tree and sat there, watching Tamaki reading poetry aloud, her voice was coarse and rusty, signs that she had been at it for a while.

They all heard a knock at her door and perked up, anxious. Tamaki stood up in her sky blue kimono and slid the door open to see a vase full of flowers. Tomoko told her the same words Shuzo had sad downstairs. Tamaki freaked out.

"What the hell?" she cried, sneezing. She took the vase in her hands and threw it out the window. "Is he trying to kill me?" She was scratching her skin crazily. "I have hives! Tomoko, I have hives!"

Everyone instantly moved away from Kensei, who had just watched a month's worth of salary fly out the window and break. Flowers were blown away by the window. Before Shuzo could get away, Kensei grabbed him by the back of his haori and pulled him back to face him. "What the hell happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You saw her; she's the one that threw them out the window!" Shuzo defended, trying to pry Kensei's deadly grip off.

"She's allergic to flowers!" he shouted, incredulously.

Both of them felt water splash on them. They both looked up to see a pink faced Tamaki, scratching her arms before throwing the bucket at Takumi, who was trying to run away, knocking him on his behind. "Its pollen, idiots," she stated. "Most flowers I've come across are full of it."

"That cost me a month's salary you stupid woman!" Kensei shouted, shoving Shuzo out of the way.

"That month's salary tried to kill me!" she countered.

"Either you pay me back or I make you!"

"Go away, I hate the smell of wet dog!" she insulted, closing the window.

"I hate her!" Kensei shouted, stalking off. "I'm done!"

**

* * *

Day Two: When the Art of Gifting Fails, Give Again**

Kensei sat behind his desk, silently fuming. The troupe was standing outside, begging for forgiveness, especially Shuzo. He was tired of falling into their stupid operations. They were obviously not working. The door slid open and Shinji slid inside, pushing Takumi's face away as he shut the door. "Damn leper," he cursed, before turning to Kensei. "'Morning, Kensei," he greeted.

"Good morning," he muttered back.

Shinji leaned against one of the couches in front of Kensei. "So, I heard a nasty rumor on my way ta Shuzo's place…" Shinji began, a grin on his face.

Kensei looked horrified for a second, but he answered nonetheless. "Oh yeah," he replied, clearing his throat.

"Ya can say," Shinji continued, teasingly.

"What was it about?"

"I never knew ya were into gossip." He chuckled.

Another nervous throat clear came up, followed by the back-the-neck rub. "I'm not."

"Have ya seen Tamaki, she seems _happy_ again…well, you wouldn't know you just came back…when was it, three days ago…?"

"…Shinji…what are you trying to say?"

"Yer doin' nice things for Tama-chan, aren't ya?" he inquired, knowingly. "I heard you sent her an expensive bouquet…"

Kensei glared. "Laugh all you want…I didn't know she was allergic to flower—"

"—pollen," Shinji corrected, trying not to laugh.

Kensei's glare was intense. "Yes, pollen," he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Looks like flowers aren't every woman's favorite gift after all." He laughed.

"Shut up."

"Now, that were on the subject of gifts, I have an idea," Shinji said.

Kensei mentally cursed. The three idiots outside managed to talk Shinji into involvement. The good thing was Shinji was a lot smarter than the other three, and much more perceptive. "What is it?"

"Ask Mashiro to pick it out," Shinji stated. "She's a young woman as well. Shuzo is a man trying to be a woman, and Takumi is just a womanizer. Both men are worthless, including you, who knows nothing of women; well that's three worthless men."

"What about you?"

"'ey, I'm smart enough to tell you that Mashiro would pick out the perfect gift, that doesn't mean I have to group myself with you three."

"That's being biased."

"I don't care, between both of us, I could catch a girl without breaking a sweat," Shinji stated proudly.

"Someone like Tamaki?" he inquired.

"I wouldn't try someone like Tamaki, they're impossible."

"Leave."

"You asked!" he protested. "I aint gonna lie to ya. We're beyond that."

"Thanks for your words of encouragement, I think I will quit on Tamaki," Kensei sighed.

The trio burst into the room, Shuzo scurried towards Kensei. "You're not allowed to quit, you'll break her heart!" he stated, defensively.

"After seeing that month's salary fly out the window it makes me wonder," Kensei muttered.

"Makes you wonder what?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing," he stated, exasperated. "What are we going to do then?"

"Well, you send her a better gift with an apology for the flowers," Takumi suggested.

A knock at the door disturbed the conversation. "Captain," a strong voice called.

"Come in Todō," Kensei called.

A dark haired man walked in with a small stack of papers. He was eyed by everyone in the room, but he greeted them all nervously before setting the papers down. "This just came—"

"Kensei, let's go buy it already!" Mashiro interrupted. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Will you shut up? I just got more work."

"Who cares, you can do it later!" Shuzo stated, pulling Kensei out of his seat, with strength he didn't expect. "You can come with us, we need as many opinions as we can get."

"But I—"

"No, _buts_, your coming Todō," Kensei ordered. The group left the office.

Mashiro had an idea, but Kensei knew she was just being an airhead since she took them to a small doll store in the shopping district. The storeowner was another woman; this one was eyeing Takumi left and right. That was until she noticed Shuzo in the corner taking his clothes off. Kensei slapped his face, embarrassed to be in such company. Shinji stood on the other side of the store, picking up random dolls and looking them over. Mashiro was lost in the small crowd, searching for the perfect gift for Tamaki. Todō hadn't moved from behind Kensei, he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"What are we doing here, captain?" Todō asked, nervously.

"I'm buying a gift," Kensei replied, dryly as a half-naked Shuzo approached him. He was rubbing oil on himself.

"They sell special oil here, you should get Tamaki some, it feels awesome on the skin," Shuzo said happily. "Try some!"

"No." Kensei walked away.

Shuzo shrugged and continued rubbing massage oil over his body. The woman behind the counter was drooling. Kensei searched the crowd for Mashiro and noticed her bouncing over to Shinji, who agreed to her choice of gift. "Kensei!" she called.

"I hear you, shut up!" Kensei stated, walking towards her. She showed him a rag doll; it had beady eyes and felt weird. "This looks possessed."

"I think it's cute!" she said, a smile on her face.

"I don't think she'll like it."

"Why not ask Shuzo?" Shinji inquired.

"I don't want him near me." Kensei looked back to see Shuzo talking to the woman at the counter. She was delicately removing pieces of hair out of his face. Shuzo smiled sheepishly.

"The bastards cheating on me," Shinji stated aloud. "Oi, Shuzo, dear, get yer ass over here!"

Shuzo looked over. "Oh no he caught me!" he whined, scurrying towards Shinji. "I promise I didn't give out my coordinates."

"Shut up, Kensei wants to ask ya somethin'," Shinji stated.

"Shuzo and Shinji like each other?" Mashiro inquired, confused.

"No," they both answered, seriously. The only problem was that they stuck to the parent act since Tamaki mentioned it.

"Anyways, don't you think Tama-chan would like this doll?" the green-haired girl asked, showing Shuzo the doll.

"It's cute," Shuzo complimented. "She'll love it!"

"How much is it?" Kensei asked.

"Don't worry, it's cheap," Mashiro stated. "So, buy me one too."

"No." Kensei snatched the doll out of her hands and walked towards the counter. The woman looked at Kensei strangely. She looked scared, but curious to ask him more about Shuzo, who was watching Takumi rub different scented oil on himself. Todō and Mashiro were standing near each other, she was whining about wanting a doll just like Tamaki. Shinji walked towards the exit of the store.

"Quite a group of friends you have," the woman commented.

"They're not my friends," Kensei stated glaring at her. "If you're interested in any of them, they're not interested in women." He took his box, paying her, and left the store. The rest followed him.

Mashiro got the doll she wanted, another gift from Takumi. Why couldn't she go for someone nicer, like Hirata? Kensei stopped walking, feeling Shuzo bump into him, creating a chain reaction that ended with Todō. Tamaki was with Hirata. They were together, a couple. He stared down at the box. "I can't give this to her," he stated.

"What are ya talking about?" Shinji asked, irritated, rubbing his face since it slammed against the back of Shuzo's head. "We're right here already!"

"She's with Lieutenant Hirata, I'm just getting in the way of their happiness," Kensei stated.

"Now he cares about that," Shinji mumbled incoherently.

Shuzo placed his hand on Kensei's shoulder. "Its okay, Kensei, we can corner him somewhere, beat him into breaking her heart or kill him," he said, seriously. He shrugged. "I don't know which you'd be comfortable with, but I'm fine with—what?" Everyone was eyeing him strangely, as if they just saw their parents were blown up by a land mine. "I'm not crazy, I'm just easing Kensei's mind, don't you agree?"

"I say we kidnap Hirata and hide him until she thinks he's dead," Takumi stated, shrugging. "Tamaki will move on won't she?"

"I don't think Tama-chan would move on that fast," Mashiro commented.

"The captain is courting Lieutenant Sakiyurai," Todō said, caught on to the events.

"Don't say it so loud!" Kensei snapped, glaring at his sixth seat.

"Sorry, captain."

"We're not killing or kidnapping Lieutenant Hirata, we're leaving Tamaki's life as it is!" Kensei ordered, staring at the disdain expressions on his companions. He ignored them and walked away.

"I promised myself, I wouldn't drag you, but here's to you not killing me when you wake up." He heard Shuzo stated before being kicked in the back of the head, knocked unconscious.

"Wow, Captain Tsubouchi! You got him in one hit!" Mashiro cheered.

Shuzo smiled sheepishly. "I hope he doesn't kill me."

"Doesn't matter; let's get him over to your house," Takumi stated.

Somehow, they made it to the Tsubouchi Manor with Kensei in tow. They felt absolutely no shame, leaving his unconscious body against the tree after they had delivered the doll to Tamaki. Her reaction wasn't pleasing. In fact, after watching her throw it out the window and seeing it disappear before their eyes, they were glad Kensei was passed out.

Mashiro looked at her box and handed it back to Takumi. "I don't want it anymore."

Takumi stared at the box. For the first time they had heard Tamaki scream like a little girl.

**

* * *

Day Three: Just, Keep Giving**

Kensei was tired. He tried reasoning with everyone to leave him alone and let Tamaki spend her time with Takuya, but they kept ignoring him. He had his face against his desk after hearing about what happened yesterday with that cursed doll. He had woken earlier that morning to do the paperwork he missed yesterday and by the looks of things, the people he didn't want to see weren't showing up. Then, he spoke too soon. Mashiro stormed inside with Lisa in tow, a serious look on her face and before he could tell them to go away, Mashiro dropped the bomb. "Shuzo, Shinji, and Captain Shihōin are on their way over!" she said, excited.

"What?" Kensei asked, angrily. "You brought Yoruichi!"

"She ran into Shuzo on his way over and he told her what's going on and she wanted to join!" she replied with a large smile.

"Why are you here?" Kensei asked Lisa.

"I was amaze to learn you had a crush on Tamaki, so, I curiously decided to join because, after the last reactions, I think I'd like to see the next," Lisa replied a small smile on her face. "I heard you gave her flowers."

"Shut up!"

Shinji walked inside, laughing. Following behind the tall lanky man was Shuzo, who was bruised up after being punched in the face for knocking Kensei out. In his arms, he held a black cat. Kensei stared at the cat. "Yoruichi?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied in a deep voice.

Kensei sighed.

"I can't believe he gave her flowers!" Yoruichi commented, trying not to laugh.

Everyone else burst out laughing. "Will you guys shut up?" Kensei shouted.

After a few minutes of waiting, Takumi showed up with Umi in tow. "Now, Umi is here…" Kensei was about to choke everyone.

"I heard the party was happening without me and I felt left out," Umi stated with a pout.

"Okay, whatever, I'll do anything to get you all off my back already where are we going now?" Kensei sighed, defeated.

"I think you need to give Tamaki a pet," Yoruichi stated.

"A pet?" he inquired.

"Yes, a pet," Mashiro agreed. "I'm sure she'd love one! Let's go to the pet shop!"

"There's a pet shop here?" Umi asked.

"There's one in the human world," Lisa said.

"We're not going to the human world to get her a pet," Kensei stated.

"You're right, we're going to Rukongai," Takumi stated. "There's one in West Rukongai, Second District."

"How do you know?" Shinji asked.

"I was born in Rukongai…" Takumi replied slowly.

Kensei stood up. "Let's go. I hope you all get in trouble for missing work," he cursed under his breath.

Everyone moved out towards the pet shop. Kensei didn't want anything to do with this damn operation anymore. He felt guiltier than admitting his feelings for Tamaki. They entered the pet shop, looking around at all the pets in the surprisingly large store. Mashiro went to the furry animals. Shuzo took Yoruichi to the reptiles. Shinji got lost where they kept the felines with Takumi. Lisa was staring at the spiders. Kensei waited for them to make a decision. He personally didn't like the idea of giving Tamaki a pet, she'd probably let it die. For all he knew, she might have been allergic to animals as well. Another woman was tending to the shop, thankfully this time, she was married and her husband was talking to Mashiro in the corner. Umi was having a friendly chat with the woman at the counter.

Lisa walked over to Kensei with something in her hands. "I want you to get her this," she stated, showing him a turtle.

"Why?"

"It's not hyper and won't cause her a lot of trouble. It was either this or a tarantula I saw."

"I'm not sure she'd like the turtle."

"Does it matter? She might throw it out the window anyways, this turtle has a hard shell, and it won't break."

That convinced him, but the price was a different story. "This animal is too expensive."

"I heard Tamaki loves turtles," Shuzo started

"You mean torturing them," Shinji added.

"If he gets her something big, she'll destroy it," Yoruichi contributed. "That animal is perfect."

"It's expensive."

"You're right, those flowers left you poor, we're sorry Kensei," Umi said, turning away sadly. "You don't have to get her anything, I'm sure she'll find happiness with Lieutenant—"

"Box this," Kensei stated, glaring at the woman at the counter.

Umi and Shuzo exchanged glances with proud smirks on their faces. Kensei emptied his wallet again for a stupid animal that would probably die in vain, but he admitted those two bastards enjoyed playing with his jealousy. _Why am I even jealous?_ He inquired mentally, leaving the store with the turtle.

Tamaki was found in the garden of the Tsubouchi Manor. Lisa volunteered to hand the gift over to her, just because she wanted a front row seat. Yoruichi followed close behind for similar reasons. The others stayed outside, sitting on the gates, watching her reaction from afar.

Tamaki stared at the turtle awkwardly. "It's hiding," she said, slowly.

"Muguruma seems to like you a little too much," Yoruichi commented.

"Uh, yeah," Tamaki replied, staring at the turtle.

The impatient group at the gate was waiting for some response instead of idle conversation between the three women. Mashiro was holding her new pet calico, another gift she managed to get out of Takumi. It had been around seven hours since the gift was given and they were sitting there complaining about how horrible their bottoms hurt. Kensei sighed and then he heard Tamaki scream.

"Is it dead, or what? Why won't it come out?" she shouted, slamming the turtle against the verandah.

"I don't think slamming it will make it come out faster, Tamaki," Lisa said. "Maybe you should leave it."

"I hate this!" she shouted, throwing it up in the sky. She watched the shell roll and then heard in land.

"What the fuck?" a loud shout was heard.

"What was that?" she inquired.

"I think you threw that right to the Kuchiki Manor…" Yoruichi sighed.

"What?" Tamaki stated, freaking out. "Then I hit Ginrei's brat?"

"It sounds like it," Yoruichi said, jumping off the verandah. "I'll go check on your animal."

"I'll go too." Tamaki stated.

Shuzo had pushed Kensei off the moment he noticed Tamaki was going to throw the gift away.

**

* * *

Day Four: The Day They Planned to Give Up**

Kensei watched Umi walk into his office with a broom. Thankfully, it was Umi alone, until Shuzo showed up with Takumi in tow. Kensei glared at all three men. "I need you three to leave before I murder you all."

"We have good news!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Tamaki made a friend with Ginrei's grandson yesterday," he replied. "Oh, yeah, but there's bad news."

"What is it?"

"The kid—well, no need to go into details, but the turtle drowned."

"It drowned…"

"Yes," Shuzo replied smiling.

"I don't want to know."

"That's right, you really don't," Takumi added.

Kensei looked back at Umi. "What's the broom for?"

"Another gift," Umi smiled widely.

"Get out."

"Wait, but you're didn't let me tell you why!"

"Leave now or I'll kill you all!" Kensei barked.

"Yes, sir!" the trio scurried out.

**

* * *

Day Five: The Operation Success!**

Shuzo walked into Kensei office and received the deadliest of glares. "Don't look at me like that you haven't even heard anything," Shuzo stated, taking precautions.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done spending on things that will result in your murder," Kensei warned.

"No, no, no, you don't understand," Shuzo said. "My murder will no longer be in your head after this one."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I brought Aoi-chan with me; she's the one who gave me the wonderful idea."

A small child with bright eyes walked into the office. Kensei stared at the little girl, who looked scared, so he softened his gaze. "Fine, what is it?" he asked, looking at Shuzo.

"You need to stop listening to my stupid captain," Aoi began, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aoi-chan—"

Aoi glared at him to shut him up. "You need to get Tamaki something she actually likes. Buy her a purple kimono with a nice design, get her a hairpin, get her something that will open her eyes and never forget," Aoi stated, talking down on an older male. "She's still a girl. She doesn't care for weird things. Why do you think she's having fun at Shuzo's house? She's being spoiled rotten by Koken-sama."

It took a young child to open his eyes, how ironic. Shuzo led the way towards the shops where Kensei would search for the gift and when he bought the small trinket all three hurried to the Tsubouchi Manor, where Koken answered. She looked at Kensei and chuckled, then glared at Shuzo. When she looked down, she greeted Aoi and let all three of them enter the territory. Koken told them that Tamaki was in the kitchen stuffing her face full of sweets. The three proceeded and Kensei tried to force Aoi into giving her the gift in his stead.

"You're a coward if you don't do this!" she stated.

"Shuzo, you do it!" Kensei said, trying to shove the small box on Shuzo.

The door to the kitchen slid open. Tamaki walked out with crumbs all over her face. "Oh, it's you three again, what now a demonic combination of all three gifts?" she inquired.

Shuzo reached for Aoi, picked her up, and ran off. Tamaki walked out of the room, feeling the atmosphere get awkward as Kensei stated to get nervous. Tamaki looked at him and he noticed the crumbs on her face. "Don't you ever clean up," he stated, pulling brushing the crumbs out of her face. Her cheeks colored a bit.

She looked away. "What do you want?" she asked, hiding her red face.

"I wanted to see you, again," Kensei replied, slowly.

"Haven't you had enough looking at me from a tree?" she demanded. "I think that's a bit too creepy, by your standards."

"Which is why I'm leaving you alone," he stated. "I'm tired of playing Shuzo's games, its over."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you a final gift."

"Final?" she inquired, finding it odd.

"Yeah, I've realized that even if I do have feelings for you, there's already somebody else," he admitted. "I'm not standing between you both. I'm not like that."

Tamaki seemed sad. "I understand," she said, regardless.

Kensei handed her the box. Almost a year's salary spent, just to say he would stop chasing after her. He really was an idiot. He watched her open the small box, pulling out the gold hairpin. It was a long pin with a three small crystal roses. She looked up at him in disbelief. "Did Shuzo tell you to get me this one, specifically?" she inquired, curiously.

"No, I thought you'd like the rose design, even though you're allergic to flowers," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"This was my grandmother's hairpin," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I have to go now," Kensei stated, walking away, but Tamaki's hand reached up and stopped him.

He looked back and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. "Stay with me, Kensei."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry, no preview this chapter. :P I'm planning to do a special for the next chapter, it'll be short, and sweet. Plus I was tired and wanted to go to sleep before anyone caught me awake and yelled at me. Can you believe it? An adult and still getting reprimanded for staying up late...pssht~ Anyhow, I hope that was enjoyable, I just wanted some humor before...the true plot came in full throttle, for now it was just mentioned, but things will get super dramatic from now on. DX Maybe...? (I lie a lot. lol) Anywho, I'm curious now, whose your favorite character? Mine's Shuzo...after this chapter, who wouldn't love that man...XD Anyhow, please review.

**Side Story: SnowApple **(The infamous meeting of Muguruma Kensei and Sakiyurai Tamaki).


	11. Feeling Abyss

C H A P T E R E L E V E N

**Feeling Abyss**

_When you ask death to move away, it will smirk, sniggering mockingly at your request. _

_But if you ask it to allow you to say one goodbye…he might agree if he gains something in return. _

_After asking death, "Let me say goodbye to my sword, the only one who stayed true." _

_He laughed at me, saying, "That sword had long ago deserted you…"_

Tamaki pulled the collar of her shihakusho closed, covering her chest accordingly after tying the yellow obi around her waist. Her wounds had finally healed and after gaining Shuzo's consent, she returned to her dirty, yet quaint room in Tenth Division (after sneaking a few fluffy pillows out of the Tsubouchi Manor as souvenirs). She had both swords at her back, held up by her obi, though she was thinking of getting a strap to carry them both. She pulled her lieutenant's armband over her left arm and left her room. Tamaki stumbled down the stairs, slamming face first into the next building after losing her balance on the second to last step. Something fell out of her top, clattering on the ground noisily. She glanced down to the red rose hairpin she received as a gift from the fool that decided not to stay. She lifted her foot over it about to slam it down when she remembered who the original owner was. She slowly retracted her foot, bending over and slipping the hairpin back into a handkerchief and into her top, leaving it snuggling against her obi.

The woman who owned the hairpin was one of the people Tamaki would never forget. She was an older woman who instantly took a liking to the young girl and told her more scary stories than she should have. Her name was Ochiyo and she was a woman of the night who received luscious gifts from rich men from the Seireitei. But, for Tamaki, she was specifically _grandma_…she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tamaki brushed away the thoughts from her mind and scurried towards Shuzo's office to begin on the stacks of paperwork tossed aside for her. She entered the office to see Shuzo, head slammed against the desk, chanting some sort of mantra. Tamaki stared at him awkwardly, shutting the door noisily to catch his attention. "Lieutenant Sakiyurai," he called, disdainfully. His green eyes eyed his neat lieutenant, annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

Shuzo pouted, putting his forehead back against the desk. "It's not fun calling you _lieutenant_," he responded, childishly.

"Captain, you only call me lieutenant whenever you feel like it, so do the entire division a favor and quit whining," Tamaki stated, walking up to his desk. "Look, you've got all this work and you haven't even started. You're horrible." She pulled stacks away from the tower he created and set them down along his desk.

"But you keep calling me _captain_," he began, pouting.

Tamaki stared at him and laughed. "You're my superior, it is only natural for me to do so," she replied moving towards the couch to get started on her paperwork. For once, she felt serious about working since she had been gone for too long. It was like a natural reaction that made her understand how much she enjoyed being buried under all that work instead of reading romance novels to Koken or stuffing her face with sweets. She openly grumbled recalling such simplistic times. Being spoiled rotten wasn't bad…

A snore broke through the silence. Tamaki shot a glare at her sleeping superior. First, he complained about having to call her properly, and then went forth to grumble about being called captain, now he was sleeping…what was wrong with that man? She sniffed, taking in the faint scent of alcohol in the air. His snoring began making sense. Tamaki pulled over a sheet of paper, ignoring her dormant superior, reading it over carefully…her eyes widened. 'Because of consistent irregularities in Rukongai several Shinigami have been placed out of commission due to severe injuries, others have been dismissed because of the destruction of both the _saketsu _and _hakusui_. The following members of Tenth Division have been laid off their subsequent duties as members of the Gotei 13…' Only one name caught her eye. It was Makino Nobuo, Tenth Division's Third Seat. He was the first name on the list, followed by other seated officers on her squad. Apparently, the order had barely been announced that day.

A week and she had missed so much. She wanted to ask Shuzo what Tenth Division was doing patrolling the Rukongai area when that position had been given to Love's division and Hikifune's as well. Tamaki stood up, leaving piles of unfinished paperwork behind as she left Shuzo's office in search for a clue, someone who would be kind to fill her in on the cruel details left out of the detachment form. The division itself seemed emptier than usual, until she spotted a redhead from afar. Alert, she rushed towards Tsukasa. "Tsukasa-kun!" she called, short of breath.

The short-haired man turned around with a glare. "It's about time you show up, this division is in shambles," he stated, irritated. "I heard you were wounded that Hollow that came in! I nearly had a heart attack thinking you were the one leading Makino's troupe during the attack since you didn't turn up in such a long time."

"I want to know why our division is being sent out instead of the ones is appointed?" she inquired forcefully. "There are fifteen soldiers on that list I received, all of them from our division, each of them laid off because they've lost their Shinigami powers, and fifteen others wounded in Fourth Division. How long has this been going on for?"

"Patrolling has been switching from division since Ninth Division came—"

"Did they face any casualties?" she asked.

"You'd have to ask Captain Muguruma," he replied, unaware of the affairs outside the division. These people spent so much time slacking off over the past few days that it led to some opening for team members.

"Captain Tsubouchi is sleeping in his office, prepare him tea for his hangover, and wake him up," Tamaki ordered.

Tsukasa nodded and made his way towards the kitchen to prepare the tea. She made her way out of Tenth Division and made a short journey towards Ninth Division, where she waltzed straight into Kensei's office without introductions, causing some irritation to cross his features when the unknown disturbance came at his door. Tamaki pulled the door open and their eyes met shortly before she spoke. "Kensei, I have a question about the…disturbances lately," she began slowly, catching his attention. She sensed the relief he felt since the question involved work and not an issue that would burn the atmosphere into a crisp.

"You seem…flustered," he said, fumbling for words.

"Tenth Division lost fifteen soldiers with the patrol, five seated officers, while others were only members: they were laid off. Then fifteen others are being treated in Fourth Division," she explained. "I wanted to know if your division suffered casualties while you were on patrol."

"Thirty?" he asked, the number was higher than the loss in Love's division and Hikifune's combined. In total, both Seventh and Twelfth Division lost nine Shinigami all together. "Five seated officers were laid off also…"

"Kensei, I asked you how your patrol went."

"I didn't meet any casualties."

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I'll go see Love about it then," she stated. "After I patrol with the group out now."

"Wait—" Kensei jolted out of his seat, feeling stupid when he hit his knee hard against the wooden desk.

Tamaki turned back around. "What?"

"If something bad like that is going on out there, you should reconsider, you're a vice-captain, it's a bigger loss than a seated officer," he began. "It's best for you to stay inside the Seireitei unless you're getting the mission to go out."

She grimaced involuntarily as she put some thought into it. "I'll wake Captain Tsubouchi and ask him to put me on patrol," she decided, walking out the door.

"Tamaki!" he shouted, storming out, catching her by the arm. "Stop the impulses and stay alert back in your division, if I hear you go out on patrol I will personally drag you back."

"But you've said it yourself, Kensei, I'm a vice-captain and there will come a time that I will be forced to fight," she recalled. She removed her hand from his grip. "Makino got laid off, he was in charge of the patrol last I heard, if he's out—"

"Tamaki, calm down, it'd be odd to see you lose your cool," Kensei stated, trying to calm down the jumpy lieutenant.

"I already lost it," she breathed. "It's so stupid!"

"Tamaki…"

"There are already enough things bothering and now this!" she stated, storming down the hall. "I'll see you whenever I see you, Kensei." She waved and shunpo'd out of Ninth Division to continue with her work, while making a list of things she felt a need to attend. Firstly, she wanted to smack Shuzo around for getting drunk the night before. Then she would go see Love about the incidents and if she needed to would try to find a way inside Fourth Division using Umi or Lieutenant Yamada as subjects to threaten. If Shuzo wasn't out patrolling with the units in Rukongai, there had to be a good reason.

Tamaki leaned back, analyzing the names on the list that followed Makino Nobuo: Sasada Natsumi, Arai Kenta, Watari Chihiro, Asahi Kotone, Choshi Jun, Hayashi Akane, Makuda Takahiro, Minamoto Souta…

It looked endless, regardless of it only containing fifteen names. She could hear Shuzo's faint snoring from his desk, a bleeding wound on his head from where Tsukasa smashed the teacup to wake him up. Regrettably, that would add on to the headache he already had. Tamaki thought he deserved it, so she praised their red-haired seventh seat, even gave him a good pat on the back. Then he pulled her hair and she slapped him across the face. An unsightly argument ensued; Hisa was forced to cover Aoi's ears as they crossed the hall on the second floor to the next building. Thanks to Tsukasa, a few things were burned, mostly the grass, and her uniform was scorched again. It was like oil and water out there for a while, until Aoi yelled at both of them, aggravated. She was one piece of work. She was a young spitfire just like the previous Fifth Seat. Tamaki found joy when Saika spent her time straightening out Shuzo.

She set the paper aside, pulling another one over her head. That slip of paper had nothing interesting written on it, just the usual money affairs…apparently, some unmentionable soul spent "XXX" amount of money on repairs in the division's training hall. "Sheesh, I thought seated officers weren't allowed to use their shikai in that place, and it was destroyed…" Tamaki complained openly. Curiously, her eyes went back to the gloomier side of her work, the loss of fifteen soldiers, while thirty others were incapacitated. She searched for a day, only to bother her anxiety further. The accidents occurred the day before yesterday, which would explain Tsukasa's comment. "…thirty people, fifteen out of commission and fifteen under care in Fourth Division…everything seems to have changed since that Hollow attacked me." She got out of her seat and moved towards Shuzo's desk, looking for the documents on the incidents in Rukongai.

Tamaki skimmed them as intently as she could manage, but nothing struck her, as she would have hoped. People who had previously been attacked had no recollection during the attack, yet had very little of the one before. Hollow could easily be rooted out since it'd be difficult for them to know exactly where to strike Shinigami to cause the loss of power. It was a soul, by the looks of things, a skilled person. She slammed the papers back into place when she heard Shuzo groan. The man pulled his head up, his hand on his head, revealing the blood spilling out.

"What is this?" he asked, concerned. "I'm bleeding."

Tamaki frowned. "I had Tsukasa-kun bring you tea to aid you with your hangover," she informed him.

"He broke it on my head!" he cried, jumping of out of his seat. The top half of his head was drenched in lukewarm tea along with the paperwork on his desk. "He has such a terrible temper."

"Yes, he does," she agreed, recalling the fire burning before she returned to work. "I received the documents on the troupe that was wounded two days ago."

Shuzo looked at his lieutenant curiously, as he healed the top part of his head. "Then, you know about Makino-kun," he said slowly.

Tamaki nodded. "Where are they being kept?"

"They're currently residing in Fourth Division along with the others, but once their wounds have healed, they're being sent to clear their posts and leave the Seireitei," Shuzo added, a grim expression on his face. "Only those who suffered the same misfortune as Makino-kun, of course."

"That's cruel," Tamaki replied, slowly.

"It's more than cruel, they earned their post, it's hard to see them go," Shuzo answered. "If my grandmother would allow me, I'd open a free inn and keep them all there, but…it'd be terribly hard to pile all the casualties in my home."

"You're right," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Why is this suddenly starting up? We had finally been at peace and now this…" She sighed. "…Umi's wedding is soon too. Do you think it'd still go through regardless?"

"It's a nobleman's household, do you think the Mizutani house would care for the problems ensuing in the Gotei 13, so long as we keep them from harm, they're fine," Shuzo reminded. "They're nothing but vermin, just there for personal gain."

"Vermin…" Tamaki stared at him, a born nobleman as well, graced, yet stupid.

"Tamaki, I'm not joking," he stated, seriously.

"Sorry."

"I wish I could help everyone, but I can't," he began, holding his head in his hands. "I'm offering my home to Makino-kun though…he's been our third seat for many years."

"Would it be compassionate on your behalf to take him into a noble household as a constant reminder…that every chance he gets to look out the window, he will recall how horrible his career ended?" To look out the window and constantly remember the way the rope was severed…would be the worst kind of compassion. Tamaki stared at Shuzo, who had finally lost his voice. If he could answer her question accordingly, he would had proceeded, but he wanted to refrain from saying the truth. 'I really don't understand.'

* * *

Tamaki took her break later than the usual. She had been invited to lunch by Hisa and Tsukasa to eat Nikujaga, but she turned down their offer because she had other things in mind. She attempted cooking to clear her mind from the incidents, but even making noodles became a disaster. Frying rice was probably the worst highlight of the day…she didn't have the heart to recall that process. Instead, she took her charred rice and undercooked noodles to the rooftop of a building. At several instances, she attempted to eat, but was almost as quickly turned off by her failed cuisine. If she were reborn human, she'd like to pick up cooking as a hobby instead of expecting someone else to do it for her.

"Tamaki," a deep voice called. She turned her head to see Takuya, staring down at her with a small smile on his face. She looked back to her food, feeling her own stomach grumble uncomfortably. "I'm glad to see you." Takuya took a seat beside her, glancing at the look on her face. "The rumors are true then…"

"What rumors?" she inquired, looking down.

"You're taking things horribly," he replied, looking away from her sad expression. It had only been half a day and there were already rumors that had spread to the neighboring division. "I don't blame you; it's a difficult situation to manage." He let himself fall back, resting against the cold tiling on the roof. "At the end of this week, Eleventh Division will be taking care of the patrolling."

"Takuya, don't go."

"I might have to."

"Please," she whispered, turning to him. "Listen to me, and don't go."

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "For you I won't," he decided. "But, you must do the same for me, though I doubt Captain Tsubouchi would be capable to send you out."

Tamaki set her inedible food to the side. Takuya chuckled. "Why don't I treat you to lunch?" he suggested watching her eyes light up with glee. Takuya pulled himself up. "Let's go. I'll treat you to anything you'd like."

Ignoring her grumbling stomach, she shook her head, pushing aside the glee. "I'm sorry, Takuya-kun, I don't feel like going out to eat…" she lied. The idea of walking was tiring.

"I can hear your stomach growling, Tamaki," he stated, staring at her.

Tamaki laughed, nervously, trying to keep the growling a secret. "That's most definitely not my stomach growling," she denied. "I'm actually so full I can't eat anymore." She stood up and he eyed the food she had brought up with her, charred rice and undercooked noodles. He could understand why she wouldn't want to eat.

She picked up her food and shut it. She pulled the wooden lid shut and glared at him as he laughed. She jumped off the roof and looked back up to face him. He was sitting up, staring down at her with a playful smile on his face. "You're impossible, Tamaki," he said, chuckling.

Tamaki pouted. "You're impossible," she retorted, turning away. Takuya jumped down approaching her. "Are you following me now?" she inquired.

Takuya shrugged. "You can't blame me, it's been a while since I last saw you," he said.

"You saw me everyday your captain hadn't forced his work on you," she replied, looking at him.

He chuckled. "Was I a bother?" he inquired.

"No, apart from all the unwanted company, yours put me at ease," she admitted. The unwanted company involved Shuzo and Takumi when they were being idiots around the manor. Umi spent most of his time shouting at his fiancée and Tamaki continuously broke the ice for more arguments between them. She enjoyed being an instigator in that case, since Miwako was a strange woman. Koken's company was always nice, when she wasn't plotting something on her own.

"I'm happy to hear that," he said, placing his arm on her shoulder. Tamaki tossed her food into a waste bin and smiled at Takuya. She enjoyed his company whenever he had the time, but it bothered her that Kensei came to mind. What a stupid man he turned out to be…

Tamaki noticed Shuzo walk out of his office, stretching. "Tamaki-chan!" he cried, at the sight of her. He ran to her and looked over at Takuya. "Good afternoon Lieutenant Hirata…what brings you here?"

"He came to invite me to lunch," Tamaki stated.

"Are two leaving then?"

"Actually, she turned down my offer," Takuya replied.

Shuzo glared at Tamaki. "I can hear your stomach growling!" he stated. "Go eat."

"I'm not in the mood to eat."

"Then…let's train," he said, joyfully. "Just me and you, over in Rukongai."

"Why out there?" she asked.

"After the training hall was destroyed we don't have sufficient funds to repair anything if we break it, besides, tracking is your strength, so we should start a hunt," he suggested.

"I don't want to use _senken_," she replied, disdainfully.

"You need to sharpen your skills, and _senken _is the one you need to work on the most," Shuzo reminded.

"_Senken_?" Takuya questioned, curiously.

"It's a reiatsu tracker," Tamaki explained.

"Interesting," he said, slowly.

"Come, come Tamaki-chan, let's go play outside," Shuzo said, turning her away and shoving her towards the gates. "We'll see you later, Lieutenant Hirata."

Takuya laughed and shunpo'd out of Tenth Division.

* * *

Tamaki entered Shinji's office unannounced after shoving Aizen off the verandah. She slid the doors open noisily and entered glaring at Shinji, who looked ready to leave. Shinji turned around to see Tamaki with her hand in a cast, a bruise on her mouth, and evident burns on her shihakusho. Behind her, he noticed Aizen getting off the ground, searching for his glasses. Shinji snorted. "What happen to both of you?" he inquired aloud.

"I came back from training with Captain Tsubouchi and I _accidentally _shoved Aizen out of the way," she said, turning towards the brown-haired lieutenant. "I'm sorry Aizen."

"Its fine, Sakiyurai-san," he said, climbing onto the verandah. Aizen looked at his captain as he walked out the door. "It looks like you're already ready."

"Shinji," Tamaki called, irritated.

Shinji looked at her. "Sorry, Tamaki-chan, I'm busy, I'll talk to you when I come back."

"Shinji, I punched Yamada in the face to get through, the least you can do is listen," she stated.

Shinji sighed. "Fine, what is it?" he asked.

"I want to see the order that was sent to you," she stated.

"Which order?"

"The one that specifically asked for you to go instead of my division," she answered.

"That's confidential, Tamaki, I can't show you that."

"It's a fake," she began. "The Captain-Commander had placed an order to have two captain's division on patrol after Kensei's returned. My division had been on standby just like the others, until an order came in and sent a troupe to fill in for the wounded."

"You don't know it's a fake," Shinji replied, sighing. "Are you sure ya aren't worrying too much?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, kicking the air beneath her feet angrily. "You don't understand, I looked at the order Captain Tsubouchi received five days ago, the one ordering him to switch out with Love's division, it's not the same as other orders that the captain-commander has sent."

"What?"

"Compare them!" she demanded.

"Fine, but if you're wrong, I'll ignoring you," Shinji stated, stomping back towards his office to compare the recent document with previous ones. Tamaki and Aizen followed him inside as he made a few comparisons. He looked over his shoulder. "You're right, they're using different ink, and even though the writing is exactly like the captain-commanders…they failed."

"The paper's different too," Tamaki added.

"It looks the same," Shinji replied.

"I fold paper every chance I get, that one puts a strain on my fingertips, look!" She showed him her fingers, but he found no difference in them. He nodded.

"Have you told Shuzo?"

"Well, no, I went back to my division to check on something, and well, he stayed behind in Fourth Division," she replied. "As long as you don't move, we're good. I think having Love's division the incidents will be cut short."

"Why?"

"Whoever is doing this has been profiling his victims," she responded, scratching her head. "Though, I'm not one to know about things like this. I'll try to find some useful information, but I'll bring it to you, you're smart."

"How are ya planning to find this information…?" he inquired slowly.

"I'm asking around, what else?" she stated. "I'm going back to Fourth Division in the morning to see the people who lost their powers; maybe they'll have something useful we can go on."

"Tamaki, they've been interrogated already and nothing was found out," Shinji stated.

"Well, maybe they weren't talking to the right people. I'm sure only squad leaders were interrogated because they'd normally be the more perceptive ones while the other might have been taken down faster," she explained. "Everyone must have seen something, at different instances, you know?"

"Fine, do whatever you want, just inform Shuzo before you start anything weird," Shinji stated. "I'll wait for whatever you can bring me."

"Shinji, where's Hanabusa?" she asked.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I wanted to tell him to stay away from Shuzo, he's a bad influence," she replied, serious.

"He should be in his room, apparently said he was sick."

"Is he?"

"He looks horrible."

Tamaki nodded. "We'll I'll be back tomorrow," she said, walking towards the housing in Fifth Division. She didn't remember exactly where Takumi's room, but she had a feeling that he might have been lying about being ill. So, instead of asking a random female to his room, she perked her ears, listening to the noises as she crossed the hall.

Then she heard it, a female groan in ecstasy. She rushed towards the room and heard his voice whispering sweet nothings. _The man really pampers his women…_she thought, grabbing a hold of the door and sliding it open loudly scaring all three of them. Tamaki's hand shot up, covering her eyes. Yes, there were three bodies contorted in pleasure inside Takumi's small room. "Dear god," she cursed, shutting the door.

There were faint complaints coming from inside and a few coughs. Tamaki stared at the closed door, developing some phobia on opening Takumi's door…ever. The door slid open and two angry raven-haired women stomped away, glaring at Tamaki. Her eyes looked inside to see Takumi half-naked on the ground with a red cheek. He looked at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry," she called, from the door.

"It's fine," he replied with a sigh. "I kicked them out anyways."

"Why?" she inquired, afraid to go inside and step on anything unmentionable.

He stood up, pulling his black hakama on properly and tying them. "It's you," he admitted.

Tamaki felt embarrassed. "No wonder they glared at me," she whined. "They looked like they wanted to kill me."

"They're extremely jealous women," he replied, pulling his hair up. "Come with me." He walked out of the room, walking down the hall. Tamaki shrugged and followed him.

Takumi walked into the bathroom and Tamaki walked in too, only to be yelled at and thrown out. "What? You told me to follow you!" she shouted, outraged.

"Not inside the men's bathroom, know your place princess," he recoiled.

Tamaki pouted as she leaned against the door, waiting for Takumi to wash his dirty hands. When he walked out, he looked at her, curiously. "Is there a reason why you came?" he asked, but before she could answer, he continued. "You came for female pleasure training didn't you."

She scoffed. "I don't need training," she stated. "If I did, I wouldn't go to you about it."

"Feel this!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and placing it over his perfectly molded abs. He stared at her face curiously, but didn't notice a difference. "Don't you feel it?"

She looked up at him. "You're way too scrawny to fit my tastes," she replied. "Sorry, Hanabusa-kun."

"What?" he whined as she pulled her hand away. "Women swoon over this body!"

"Look at you though," she said, her hands on his side. "You're pretty small."

He frowned, pushing her hands away. "I understand. I can see why you like Kensei."

"What?" she shouted outraged. "Why does everyone bring him up? This has nothing to do with Kensei."

Takumi stared at her. "Because both of you are stupid," he stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're too busy playing hard to get to notice, but Kensei's done with you," he replied, using the wrong words on purpose.

"We never started," she replied, innocently.

"Come back to my room and we can talk openly, too many people could hear about this out here."

Tamaki nodded and followed him back to his room. It smelled like cheap sex inside, but he lit a scented candle to make the smell fade faster. Tamaki leaned against a wall, afraid of sitting on the ground. Takumi pushed his futon out of the way and cleaned the ground slightly before he made himself comfortable on it. He sighed. "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"You said people could hear us," she replied.

He smirked. "Right, in here, people would never be able to hear you scream—" Tamaki threw a pillow at his face. "It was a joke!" he cried. "I'm sorry."

"Takumi," she began, surprising him by the tone of her voice. "I didn't tell Shinji, but the incidents in Rukongai—"

"Tamaki, don't switch this on me, I wanted to enlighten you on love," he interrupted.

"I stopped with Kensei," she stated, enlightening him instead. "It's too difficult."

"Then it was consensual?"

Tamaki pulled the pin from her top and showed it to him. "Yes, consensual after the final gift," she replied watching him eye the jewel on the hairpin.

"Nice choice," he commented. "So, you're staying with Hirata?"

Tamaki nodded with a faint smile on her face. She faced him again with a serious look on her face. "What's your opinion on the accidents in Rukongai?" she began.

"I think it's horrible," he replied.

"Hanabusa, I noticed something as I was looking over the list of people wounded…," she said slowly, recalling the reading. "It came to my attention that they had something similar to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The women had long hair and it was the same color, the men were around your height, same eye color," she stated, staring at his blank expression. "Whoever is causing this has a poor field of vision."

"Or maybe he's trying to point out who he wants…" Takumi stated, trying not to laugh about her deduction.

She shot him an interesting glare. "Then you are involved," she said, moving back.

"Tamaki," he said, standing up. "I'm not involved with anything. What makes you say that?" He smiled.

"That creepy smile on your face," she stated. He frowned.

"Do I look like trouble to you?"

"You're trouble walking," she replied.

"Maybe those were the wrong words, but seriously I'm not involved!"

Tamaki glared at him in disbelief. He cornered her, both arms at the side of her head. He matched her glare. She reached for her sword, but he pushed his palm against it to stop it. "You are involved then?"

Takumi sighed. "You won't drop it unless I say it…am I right?"

"You are," she stated.

"I was," he admitted.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**_Saketsu -_ chain link

_Hakusui_ - soul sleep

_Senken _- translates to 'foresight'

Yes, I finished...earlier than I expected considering how stuck I was writing it. Anyhow, it's a tad bit shorter than usual, but it got straight to the point. Things are going to start moving faster for a while now, which might not be too bad. Hopefully my chapters don't get shorter, I'd be horrified. Anyways, I have to get going now. Thanks to kudokuchan69 and BionicLemon for reviewing the previous chapters! :]

I have another chapter to finish today...hopefully I can get it out soon, or else I might murder myself for getting distracted by Kuroshitsuji..., and Bleach....- Blame them both for the late chapters.

**Review.**


	12. Crooked Smiles

So, um...yeah..., excuses aside I did take much longer to bring this chapter out because I was...at a loss of words. D: So, hopefully, this makes up for the later-than-usual update. Sorry. :3

**kudokuchan69:** I hope to one day elaborate on Takuya's character a bit more...maybe, I'll find a time to do that sometime. He really is quite interesting. :] Enjoy the chapter.

**BionicLemon:** *gasps at sight of damaged kidneys* I'm terribly sorry for not updating...the next day... as I had planned if it hadn't been for my minor writer's block. But, hopefully, this chapter makes it up! :D

...I didn't do it.

* * *

C H A P T E R T W E L V E

**Crooked Smiles**

_Spin for her the thread you once created for me,_

_Allow her to be the only one you seek,_

_Promise me, when all is well,_

_She will die and enter Hell…_

The room suddenly fell silent and the playful ambience was instantly destroyed with the confession Takumi made to her. Her heart beat faster in a mixture of both worry and fear. Even though she believed she knew Takumi particularly well, she wasn't sure if he would turn on her now, but she couldn't move. He cornered her against the wall, but as she stared at him defiantly, he turned away ashamed. He brought his hand up to his face, pushing his hair back, and letting out a sigh. Tamaki pulled his face back to look at her. "What do you mean…_you were_?" she inquired. "If you lie to me, I won't hesitate to turn you in, even if I have to chase you down."

Takumi stared at her. "How can I be sure you won't turn me in regardless?" he asked, seriously.

"In truth, you really don't," she admitted.

Takumi moved away, holding his head in desperation. Tamaki trailed behind him carefully, keeping her guard up, but he wasn't armed. Tamaki pulled her swords out of her belt and left them against the wall. If things got out of control, though she highly doubted the situation, she had a lot of reassurance knowing her Kidō was better than her punch. She walked closer to Takumi who had his back to her and placed her hands on his side. "How involved were you?" she asked, concerned.

"Slightly," he replied.

"Be fair, Takumi and tell me," she demanded.

"I have no reassurance that I won't be the one dying now, will I?" he inquired, turning to face her. Tamaki's face seemed serious, more than he had ever seen before. He had no one to rely on ever since he entered the Seireitei because that had never been the plan.

"Takumi, tell me," she stated, again.

"I was the one who attacked the first batch," he replied, feeling her grip tighten against him. "Out of fear, I killed them, although I doubt you knew that half."

"Out of fear of what?" she asked. She felt more fear at the point. She wasn't sure if this was a lie or not. Takumi, the frivolous idiot, was the one who got rid of the first group of Shinigami that went out on patrol. As far as she had been informed, there Third Division lost its lieutenant and a few seated officers. The way Shuzo had described the report to her the night following the incident, he had mentioned that that lieutenant was going to succeed his captain when he retired, having passed the test. Takumi instilled fear in her being, if he could take down a captain-level lieutenant with not so much as a scratch on, she had more to dread…

She felt sad. She wanted to slap him for being such a liar to her beforehand, acting as if he was actually someone she would be welcomed to trust.

Takumi pulled away from her, turning to look at her. "There are horrible people outside the Seireitei that are against the Gotei," he stated. "If a member defects from the group, they'd be the first to die. I killed those people in order to hide my identity to continue staying in the Seireitei; even my own zanpakutō couldn't offer me that much comfort. I went against my own orders, so they've doubled the amounts of dead and the amount of people losing their powers."

"So, all the things you've done…they've all been a hoax?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, staring at her, curious.

"Your stupidity, the womanizing, the advice, the—"

"No, they sent me instead of another for the same reason, everyone dislikes my company around there," he interrupted, truthfully.

"What?" she questioned incredulously.

"They hate me," he replied simply. "I'm not a very serious man…unless, I'm near you." He eyed her carefully, watching her back away. "Well, I guess I can't stop you from turning me in, so how about I suggest something?"

Takumi read her actions particularly well, she was suddenly uneasy, but it was obvious that no matter what she tried, she couldn't see him as a coldhearted murderer. "Suggest away," she said, grabbing her katana.

"How about you keep this secret and I keep yours?" he said, leaving himself no other option.

Tamaki stared at him incredulously. "What secret?" she asked, trying not to seem nervous.

"The one that only you, Shuzo, and Kensei are aware of," he replied, a crooked smile on his face.

Tamaki shuddered. "How do you know?"

"How wouldn't I know? I was also a degenerate in Rukongai…and you were the girl who killed my family," he replied, eyes glaring at her, casting more fear into her. "Of course, you wouldn't recall the faces of everyone you killed, and I don't blame you, they were of less importance."

Takumi heard her katana clatter onto the ground. Tamaki was staring at him wide-eyed, questioning herself. She had truly ruined people's lives that day. Knowing that she was the reason behind the death of another family, which belonged to someone else…it was tearing her apart. "I'm so…sorry," she croaked.

Takumi walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into him. "I will not judge you, Tamaki, regardless of their deaths," he assured her. "Your decision to confront me was probably your first mistake, but it is not as big as mine." The color had drained from her face as she stood there in his arms. She could hear his heart thumping loudly against her ear. She felt it and instead of soothing her, it was butchering her silently.

"Oi, Tamaki, Kensei's looking for ya," Shinji's voice rang in her ears as she heard his footsteps getting closer to Takumi's room. She pushed Takumi away, staring up at him, eyes wide, then turning around to fetch her blades before darting off.

Takumi sighed; unsure of what to think the minute she rushed out of his room. Shinji pulled his door further open. "What'd you do to her?" Shinji asked, staring at him. "She didn't even say a word ta me on the way out."

"I told her…I loved her," he lied.

Shinji frowned. "Sure ya did, tell that lie to someone else," Shinji stated. "What'd ya really say to her?"

"Not much, she came to ask if I was tagging along on the mission," he lied, again.

"I guess she might be in a hurry to see Kensei then," Shinji replied, leaning against the doorframe.

"She said she had given up on him, and vice versa."

"Leave them, they've always been that dense, took them a century to figure things out, can't say I'm particularly proud of them in any case," Shinji stated. "What a pair of dumbstruck idiots."

Takumi stared at Shinji in disbelief. "You're exaggerating…"

"Not at all, stupid brats, both of them, had a love-hate relationship since the day they met, and then it just became denial," he admitted. "In any case, I'm glad you left her alone, or else I might have stepped in."

"To do what?" he inquired.

Shinji chuckled then glared at him. "Get dressed and start working," he ordered. "Another thing, stop foolin' around with Rin, she's getting annoyin' during missions."

Takumi smirked. "Yes sir," he replied. Shinji shut the door and left.

Tamaki pushed through the crowds towards Tenth Division, forgetting to breathe most of the time. She used to enjoy walking through crowds (mostly standing in between them), but now, she felt that if she stopped, arms would pull her into an abyss. She felt nervous and claustrophobic. Her palms were sweating, her mouth felt incredibly dry, her eyes were tearing, and her mind continued retelling stories of her past. She took a deep breath finding a way out of the swarm. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned around; coming face to face with the cold, dead eyes of her mother, her face was swollen and covered in blood, a smile on her face. Tamaki's back hit the wall and she felt her heart tearing out of her chest. She shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breath, calming herself. When she peeked, she noticed other Shinigami were staring at her strangely.

"There was a dragonfly," she spat, stupidly, before continuing her way towards Kensei's division. She paced herself, calming the calamity inside her head. She had her hand against the white walls, holding herself up, feeling weaker. Her lids falling over her eyes and she cursed beneath her breath.

Even if she tried to use shunpo, she'd probably slam into the nearest wall. She managed to make it to Ninth Division, later than she had hoped, seeing the sky was tinged in vivid oranges and reds. She pushed open the doors, watching Mashiro hop towards her. "Tamaki-chan~" she squealed happily. Tamaki looked over at her as she jumped on her, slamming her on the ground. Both of them yelped, Mashiro landing on top of her.

"Mashiro-chan, I didn't expect to see you here," Tamaki said, staring up at Mashiro, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Tama-chan I guess I pushed you too hard," she apologized.

"Its fine, I almost tripped on my way in anyways." Tamaki laughed.

She heard footsteps stomping towards them and Mashiro was plucked off her by Kensei. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, particularly at Mashiro, who only whined.

"I was sitting on Tama-chan!"

"She isn't a chair," he snarled, putting her down. "Now scram!"

"Kensei's jealous~!" she spat, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you—?" he snarled.

"Kensei, guest on the ground," Tamaki interrupted him loudly. Kensei turned his attention back at Tamaki and pulled her onto her feet, carefully. When her eyes met his, he turned away and let her go. "Thank you," she muttered, feeling weaker. She took another deep breath, before choking. She coughed continuously, tasting metal.

Kensei pulled her towards his office hurriedly before anyone noticed the blood in her hands and caused a bigger uproar. He sat her down on a couch, watching her slump over to continue her constant coughing. He was growing worried when he noticed the blood on her hands spilling onto the ground through her fingers. "What's happening?" she whispered, unable to recall the last time she coughed up that much blood. She looked up as Kensei moved away from her; he pulled something out of his drawer and returned to her side.

He motioned a white cloth to her mouth, cleaning the blood. "Excuse me," she mumbled, taking it from his hands, drying the blood that spilled from the corner of her mouth herself. She coughed a few more times, feeling slightly dizzy. She turned away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, taking a seat behind him.

She turned to face him, smiling. "Terrific," she replied, clearing her throat. "Why did you call me?"

Kensei blinked, watching her tuck the white cloth into her shihakusho. "I, uh…" He paused, at a loss of words. The way his eyes were glued on her round face was beginning to make him believe that giving up on her would not be the easiest of options. He called her in to see her because since she left so abruptly the first time…she left him with words in his mouth, but would it be fine with her. Would she feel comfortable with him admitting that he simply wanted to see her again without having to discuss any of the issues at hand?

She tilted her head to the right and he instantly shied away from telling her the real reason. "Kensei, your face is pink…," she pointed out, watching him blush slightly under her gaze. "Kensei..."

"What?" he asked, turning his face away. His tone was slightly forceful.

"Nothing," she said with a pout. "I guess I should head back to my division, I have some more investigating to do." She stood up, brushing past him towards the door and instantly felt his firm grip on her wrist, whirling her back to face him. He brought her closer to him and she felt her face getting hotter. The proximity caused both of their faces to blush.

"I'm going somewhere," he began, nervously.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow, curiously. "What are you—?"

"Come with me," he said.

Tamaki pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, Kensei, I have things to do," she muttered, walking back until her back hit the door. If she would stay much longer, her heart would guide her instead of her freewill. "I can't." She stepped out of his office, feeling a bit weak still, but the fatigue would pass as soon as she sat down for a short while. Yes, she concluded, that's all she needed. Without another step, Tamaki collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the entrance to Ninth Division.

When she fell into the inevitable darkness, she relived her childhood experience, and she could tell in between the lines that she would have to pay for her dealings…but, when?

Mashiro had been keeping an eye on Tamaki as she stumbled out of Kensei's office, planning to go bother him for making Tamaki so nervous. She noticed how Tamaki walked towards the exit, but before even making it, she fell on the ground. Mashiro jumped out of her seat, thoughtlessly, watching Eishima rush towards Tamaki.

"Kensei!" Mashiro shouted, storming into his office.

"I told you to knock!" he shouted.

"It's Tamaki," she stated, catching his attention. "Hurry!" She sprang out of his office. Kensei followed, his eyes landing on Eishima who was trying to wake up Tamaki.

Kensei rushed over to them. "I'll take care of her," he offered, taking Tamaki into his arms. "Someone call Shuzo and inform him. Tell him I'll have her in my room."

"Yes sir," Eishima said, rushing out.

"Wait for me~" Mashiro said, chasing after him.

* * *

Tamaki's eyes opened to a slit, taking in the unrecognizably plain décor of the room where she laid. Her fingers twitched slightly as she tried to move them along the soft futon she laid on. She swallowed hard, her throat felt a bit dry, but she could faintly taste something bitter on her tongue. She carefully ran her tongue against her lower lip, her face twisting in disdain as she took in the awful taste of medicine. She figured Shuzo was behind the medication, but she wondered why he gave her any in the first place. She tried to remember what happened, but only recalled feeling incredibly weak and hallucinating earlier that day. After that, she fell on the ground. She opened her eyes a bit wider, noticing the light flicker of the fire by the small desk to her right and heard the sweep of a brush against paper. Looking further to her side, she saw Kensei, sitting down in front of the table, leaning his upper body against the wall as he continued writing his reports. She carefully rolled onto her side, her bones aching from the hours of lying there unconscious, catching Kensei's attention. She sat up and looked over at him, a yawn escaping her lips. "Kensei," she called.

Kensei let the brush clatter against the desk, in slight amazement. She watched him as he moved towards her, dressed in his sleeping robes with a dark green haori over his shoulders. He pulled it off, draping it over Tamaki and she smiled sweetly as he sat down next to her. She looked onto the blanket on her lap, unable to speak. She felt his arms wrap around her body and she quickly looked towards his face, but he buried it in her shoulder. His fingers wrapped around the plain robes she wore. "You're awake," he whispered. After what Shuzo had told him earlier, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Shuzo was clear on her condition, but didn't know if she would awaken until the next day. Instead of fretting and taking her away, he decided to leave her in Kensei's care, hoping he wouldn't mind. He didn't, but he pretended he had to distance himself from her further.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the tone in his voice, worried, but it was obvious he tried to mask by intending to use his normal tone. She reacted moving her arms to his back, holding onto him, unable to avoid how warm his body was. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her skin. She felt her body tingling and her mind drifting past the PG-13 border. She wanted to slam her face against a wall before her wants got in the way of the precious moment. She felt him stiffen and almost immediately moved away from her, pulling his face off her shoulder, staring down at her calm expression. She stared into his brown eyes. She had established her place with Hirata after Kensei curtly decided to—she gave up, pulling her hands to the side of his face and pulling it closer to hers. Their lips met for the first time.

At that point, even Kensei couldn't deny her no matter how unexpected it had been. He pulled her closer to him, his hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her sandy blond hair, deepening the kiss. He tasted bitter medicine off her lips and moved away, staring at her shocked expression. Tamaki thought he would shove her off, seeing how confident he was with his decision. "You taste like bad medicine." He chuckled.

"Shut up, you're—" He pressed his lips against hers again, shutting her up before she could ruin the moment. Tamaki felt him smirk against her lips and intended to push him away if she wasn't enjoy herself so much. His lips were rough against hers. She moved closer to him, her body against his, pushing him further back while their kiss grew deeper. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and instantly met hers.

They fell back onto the ground, their bodies closer than they had ever expected. His hand held onto her thin frame as he continued to ravish her lips, falling into how sweet it felt when he should have been shouting at her for doing something so stupid. Her legs straddled his hips; her fingers were in his short hair. Tamaki brought her hands against the sides of his face as she turned her head to deepen the kiss, but she could swear that wouldn't happen. He had already tasted every inch of her mouth. Their kisses were making her body temperature rise, the room itself was starting to feel warm, and she fought against herself to keep her hands on his face. She felt her stomach explode in butterflies when his hands trailed down to her sides slowly until stopping at her waist.

_I hate you, free will;_ she cursed and quickly retracted, breaking the kiss and staring down at Kensei. "Kensei…," she began slowly, blushing. "I feel better now, I'll be returning to my room now." She scrambled off Kensei nervously, slipping on the wooden planks and slamming on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, looking over, an evident blush on his face.

Tamaki whined. "I'm perfect." She pulled herself up and ran out of his room, hiding her red face. She was glad it was windy outside; maybe it could help cool her down as she rushed back to Tenth Division. When she stormed inside, she looked around carefully, making sure there were no familiar faces around to tattle on her arriving late and in sleeping robes nonetheless. She wondered how she got in them, finally. Her face only felt like exploding at that point. She walked towards Shuzo's office to finish the work she wanted to do before she fainted, her mind flooded with the many possibilities that could have ended in tragedy that night. '**For goodness sake, they should sensor your mind, I'm getting scared**,' she heard her zanpakutō speak. She looked down; she wasn't even carrying her weapons. "Kanu…you're not near…how can I hear you?" she whispered, looking around the hall, confused.

"I'm next to you, stupid." Tamaki jolted hitting the nearest wall, whipping around to see Kanu chuckling.

"Don't scare me like that, you bastard sword!" she whispered angrily through gritted teeth. "People will hear me."

"Pfft—like I care, they should hear you for being so dirty minded." He smirked.

"Shut up!" she whined, rushing into Shuzo's office. She looked back and noticed her swords standing against the wall next to the door. Kanu slipped through the door, the same cat-like smile on his face.

"I never knew you wanted to XXXX, and XXXXX." Tamaki's eyes widened and she looked over at Kanu, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" she cursed. She felt her face get hot. "You're the last person I want to see."

"But, you're going to need me if you're planning on going out of the Seireitei," he reminded her.

Tamaki pouted. He was right. She sighed frustrated. "You're right, so just stay out of my privacy."

"For privacy is hardcore—"

"Go away!' He smirked one last time before vanishing. Tamaki brushed aside the nasty thoughts from her head, keeping her blush to a minimum as she looked for all the evidence she had piled up earlier that day pinpointing to Takumi. There was still so much for her to do, but she ruined everything by letting her health get in the way.

She pulled open drawers, taking out papers she stole from Shuzo earlier and taking them again. If he noticed, she'd make up some excuse, but she doubted he would, or else she hoped he did. She piled up a large stack of papers and pulled them into her hands. She let out a sigh. Her heart was still beating fast, the same, as it was when she was with Kensei. She walked over to her swords and grabbed a hold of her katana, slipping it around her waist before leaving the office. She closed her eyes; her hands were trembling with the bundle of papers in her hands. No matter how she looked at things, her only option, at least the only one that stopped for her, the loudest had her cornered.

* * *

Takumi was having a hard time getting to sleep, even after he exhausted himself physically, taking on a lot of manual labor around the division. He even asked someone to spar against him, but even though his body was physically tired, he couldn't find a reason to sleep. He was concerned about what happened earlier that day. He unintentionally admitted to Tamaki that she was the one who killed his family to save himself and kind of hated himself for it. In fact, he had never cared for his family, so even after they died, he didn't plan to avenge them, because he was more concerned over the tragedy that caused such a young girl to kill so many people.

Takumi pulled away the delicate hand draped over his shoulder and turned to face her, a raven-haired woman slept beside him. He sighed, miserably and got out of the bed, pulling on his white robe, which he had carelessly tossed aside. After tying it around his waist, he exited the large room. He decided to stay in Hatsue's manor to find some distraction, but even that didn't help. He heard quiet noise nearby as he entered the garden. He looked around the area and spotted a flare of blond hair as a familiar face jumped down the wall.

Curiously, he watched Tamaki as she moved around, noticing her hands were a bit red. Her robe was a bit dirty, and slightly charred at the edges. She was holding onto her katana tightly as she roamed around the garden curiously, trying to figure out where Takumi was. She managed to get out of her division safely without being noticed by the crowd of drunken members returned to their rooms, or continuing what they started somewhere more private.

Takumi moved out of the shade of the roof, walking over to her, watching her jolt in surprise. "Tamaki, I didn't expect to see you," he said, trying not to smile.

"Takumi," she began. "Did you just have sex?"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you that concerned over my private life?"

"No, it's just you smell like shame and…well, sex," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Shame?" he questioned, incredulously.

"Don't ask me to explain, please," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Hurry and speak, Hatsue-sama would get angry if she saw you in her garden."

"Why?" she asked.

"She doesn't like you."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"She thinks I'll leave her for you if the situation presents himself," he admitted. "I would, in any case, but said situation would not present itself, and you'd probably hate me for being a—"

"Takumi, you're blabbing," she interrupted.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to help you," Tamaki began.

"What?"

"Whoever is hunting you…I'm helping you."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, this chapter is shorter than I'm used to writing...for this story at least. Hopefully it doesn't keep getting shorter. . Anyways, due to various distractions, this chapter took me the entire night to finish...and I was already half-finished. The chapter was inspired by many musical pieces, if I would remember them, I'd write them down, but regrettably, I don't. I changed a lot of things from the chapter's previous draft, but...things are for the better...except...

Violent: Tama-chan!

Tamaki: *muffled* What?

Violent: *shows script* You see this? Why doesn't that - points at computer screen - look like this?

Tamaki: *chokes*

Violent: It clearly said, _remember your feelings for Hirata-kun._

Tamaki: I can explain.

Violent: Good. Begin.

Tamaki: *frets, and side-steps away* Um, so...yeah, I can't...but...it felt great. Besides, I couldn't help it...his face was near mine!

Kanu: She so could of, she's just so fat, she couldn't help but force herself on him.

Tamaki: I'm not fat.

**Review. :3**


	13. Honey Baby

Uhm, this chapter made me giggle too much. So, I strayed away from the actual drama for the next few chapters, but when you least expect it, the drama being cooped up inside...will explode. In any case, I've been writing this slowly, when my typer is out at work. Yeah, I have someone else typing for me...because well, I'm not actually supposed to be...bad for my hands and they need to rest - or whatever I was told - I wanted to get the chapter out, so bleh doctor's orders! BLEH! XP

**kudokuchan69:** Thank you! :D I'm waiting for the cue on the plot twist, should be coming around soon. lol Yeah, Tamaki's zanpakuto has a lot to say in this chapter - it isn't particularly nice, but enjoy. :D

**BionicLemon:** lol, poor Tamaki, getting called fat left and right by her zanpakuto! DX They have such a beautiful relationship. And, Takumi well, I think he's the devil in carnate for the ladies. lawl I couldn't make him evil - or, can I? lol, I think you might hate the word supple just as much as I hate the word vague.... In any case, enjoy.

* * *

C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N

**Honey Baby**

_Life complicates itself,_

_Ticking away like a clock_

_Compilations of oneself_

_Fell apart upon us both_

Tamaki and Takumi sat down carelessly on the grass in Hatsue's garden. Takumi was concerned about having to explain himself for having her over; while Tamaki seemed unfazed by the danger, she placed herself in. She searched dark garden carefully before looking up at the glinting lights above them. She had come to her decision quickly, a bit out of guilt, but mostly to keep Takumi under sharp surveillance. She wasn't sure that he had the ability to hurt a fly, well, at least now that he admitted he feared what would happen to him if the crime had gone out into the open. In reality, she felt that they were similar somehow, but she had yet to figure that part out.

Takumi scratched his nose, trying to start a conversation, but drawing blanks every time he opened his mouth. Tamaki looked over at him. "What? You're just planning on sitting there quiet?" she inquired dully.

"Well, no—maybe, but—I don't know what to say," he admitted, looking at his hands.

"_Thank you_?" she offered.

"Yes, of course, you're quite courageous, thank you for trusting me."

"Hanabusa-kun, the issue isn't trust now, because, I barely do," she admitted. "I'm just going to help you with this because, it seems like a good cause…and I'd hate to see you butchered."

He laughed nervously. "Yes, me dead wouldn't be a pretty sight—well, coming from that man," he stated.

"I won't ask much about him, but since you know him particularly well, how is his fighting style?" she asked, curious. If she were forced into an offhanded situation where she'd have to face him on her own, she wanted to know at least something about him.

"He's brutal," Takumi stated. "Like an animal fighting, you'd have to be particularly lithe to avoid anything he aims at you. He's fond of hand-to-hand combat, but he also wields a strong zanpakutō, a melee-type."

Tamaki nodded taking the information in. The man was everything she was ever afraid of in an opponent, but one thing hit her like a bag of rocks. "—a zanpakutō, you say?"

"He says he killed its owner…and somehow, the sword chose him as its next," he replied.

"Are you lithe?" she asked.

"No…" Takumi turned to her slowly. "I wield a projectile-type zanpakutō…I'm not one for movement. Are you?"

"I'm too clumsy to be considered lithe." Both of them let out exasperated sighs. This wouldn't be easy to keep a secret if they would be in danger of dying.

"What kind of sword is yours?"

"It's an idiot," she replied, blankly. '**Yeah, but the owner wins the medal**,' it shot back.

"That's not what I meant."

She shook her head. "Oh."

"So…?"

"It's the—a giant stick with a knife," she described poorly.

There was a long unnerving silence until Takumi broke it by laughing. Tamaki glanced over at him, astonished. But, she couldn't help it either and joined him. Then a light came up. Tamaki quickly got out of her seat to face the raven-haired owner of the house standing by the verandah. She looked like a demon. "Uhm, I was just leaving…to finish what I started with Captain Muguruma—" Her hands shot up over her mouth covering it and her cheeks flushed red.

Takumi stood up. "You did what?" he inquired, a smirk on his face.

"No, it was nothing!" she cried, trying to get the sick thoughts out of her mind before her sword started to complain.

"But your face is all red," he teased.

"Look!" the mistress of the manor spoke loudly. Both of them looked over to her curiously. "I don't care what's going on, but I want both of you out of my home! Now!" she ordered, glaring.

"Hatsue-sama, you don't understand—"

"I don't want to hear it now!"

Tamaki grabbed a hold of him. "You heard the lady, she don't wanna hear it, let's go have tea and pastries at my room. I heard Shuzo brought some from his house." Tamaki dragged him away, angering the woman further unintentionally. Takumi stared at Tamaki as she hopped the gates with him in tow. "Come on, don't worry too much about it, as far as I know you're such a great sweet-talker that you'd end up getting her back in bed in no time." She laughed.

Takumi smiled. "You know me well princess," he said, smoothly.

"Its master, I'm saving your ass, so you might as well," she corrected jokingly.

"I never knew you were like that—"

"I'm not," she interrupted. "My sex-life doesn't concern you, in any case."

He laughed. "So, Tamaki…I never knew you had one."

"It isn't very active," she replied. "So, just shut up and focus on the idea of eating strawberry cakes and banana muffins."

They shunpo'd, to make the trip faster, towards the large street that lead to Tenth Division. Her mind instantly drifted into the boxes of sweets that were waiting for her in the kitchen. That idea would be more than perfect, ignoring how wrong it was of her to take advantage of her situation with Kensei—that she did not just see him walking back and forth in front of the door of Tenth Division, holding his head, talking to himself, and even snarling in disagreement to his statements.

Tamaki stopped walking and Takumi walked straight into her. He looked down and then followed looked forwards. "Then something did happen," he said, slowly. "Are you going to resolve it?"

Tamaki pulled her hand over her chest, her heart was beating fast, and her hands suddenly felt sweaty. "I'm a little scared," she admitted.

"Why are you scared? That's so unlike you, it's just Kensei," he stated, trying to push her forward. That was exactly why she was scared. It was the simple fact that Kensei was pacing at the entrance. Had it been anyone else, she probably wouldn't have that feeling. The worst of it all is that if he saw Takumi, he might question their actions.

"You're right, Takumi," she said. "I'll talk to him, he looks…troubled."

"Yeah, any longer and he might storm inside."

"Just go inside and wait in my room," she ordered.

"All right," he stated.

"Let's go." Both of them made their way towards the entrance, catching Kensei's attention immediately. Kensei looked at Tamaki and immediately after Takumi with a slight glare.

"Excuse me," Takumi said, pushing the gates open and walking into Tenth Division.

Kensei turned back to Tamaki. "Why is he…?"

"I invited him over for sweets, we both got kicked out of Hatsue's manor," she admitted.

"Why were you with him?"

"Why?" she asked, curiously, as she tried to think of the best excuse she possibly could. "Well, I went over to play a game."

"You're not serious…then."

Tamaki stared at him trying to figure out what he meant to say. "I don't understand, but I swear to you all we did was play with fire, see the burns on my robes." She showed him. Playing with fire wasn't too suspicious, was it? "Uh, but why are you here?" she inquired softly. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. He probably went there to discuss that _incident_ that occurred in his bedroom.

"I wanted to talk to you, but—" He stopped, looking around the area curiously. It was as if he sensed something, or was looking for someone.

"Is something—?" His hand fell over her mouth, pushing her into the darkness, against the gate. She looked up at him curiously, her heart thumping loudly inside her chest. Her eyes darted off towards the mildly lighted street.

"Hide your presence," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

She did as she was told. She continued looking out towards the street and wondered if there was truly danger lurking about when she noticed two shadows zoom past them. Her eyes widened and her sword hit hard against the wall hurting her back from how hard he was pressing her against the wall. He moved away. "Stay here," he whispered as he got out of the corner.

Tamaki took a deep breath, moving away from the wall and rubbing her back. "Kensei," she whispered, reaching out towards him and grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt. He turned back. "I'll go too."

He looked like he would say no to her at first, but a few seconds after he nodded. "Stay behind me and don't let your guard down, I have a bad feeling about this."

Tamaki looked at their robes and nodded slowly. "Right, so do I," she admitted.

If there were danger lurking, they'd both be in trouble—_well, maybe not Kensei because well, it's Kensei—_Tamaki pulled her sword out of her belt, holding onto it nervously. She walked behind Kensei slowly, trying not to reach out to grab his clothes out of fear. Every little sound made her jolt, causing Kanu to fall into fits of laughter. She had to admit, she was more than nervous around Kensei. She was blushing and keeping her face out of the light to ignore it. '**Focus on the hazard before you, not the sex in your head…and please, stop drooling over him, you're giving yourself a bad name.**' Tamaki was quick to shut her mouth and wipe the drool from the corner of her lips. '_I'm sorry,_' she meekly apologized, turning to the side and slamming into Kensei's back hard.

Kensei stiffened in her grasp; her small hands were at his sides holding onto him tightly. Tamaki quickly retracted hearing a sharp screech in her head. '_I get it, don't scream!'_ "I'm sorry, Kensei, I'm just nervous," she whispered.

Kensei turned around and pulled her in front of him. "Keep your eyes opened then," he stated.

Tamaki swore that she was walking like a penguin the entire path. She wasn't entire sure where they were going, her mind was blank and every once in a while it retracted to thinking about how Kensei was walking behind her. Maybe she wasn't the only sick-minded one—no, she really was the only one.

"They might be gone," Kensei said, scratching the back of his head. Tamaki stopped, taking in their surroundings, large forestry, and darkness all around with only the light of the moon gleaming over the sea of trees.

"Rukongai," Tamaki said, turning around to face Kensei. "I remember walking a long time, using shunpo thrice, and climbing a tall wall, but…Rukongai—"

"I was following that damn—" He snarled, but didn't bother finishing. He turned his back to Tamaki, walking away from her and she noted a difference in his attitude.

"Kensei—"

"I'm trying to think, keep quiet."

Tamaki pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. '_What did I do?_' she inquired seeking advice from her _know-it-all _zanpakutō. '**You know I'll only call you a whore, save yourself the trouble**,' he replied with a laugh. She could hear Kensei grumbling in the distance. '_Well, I don't remember doing anything wrong?_' she decided, walking away from him towards the nearest tree. She was exhausted still, after all that running around and inhaling the smell of burning documents. There was also the sneezing fit she had from walking through a patch of flowers when she burned the evidence and inside Hatsue's pollen-infested garden. She looked at her arms and scratched at them, feeling small red blotches appearing.

'**You really are dumb and fat**,' Kanu commented loudly. Tamaki shrugged, looking over at Kensei who was standing by himself doing absolutely nothing. He was staring at that tree in front of him with much more intensity before he punched right through it. Tamaki jolted, sliding further away. She definitely felt the awkwardness leave the air as rancor replaced it. '**Let's see, my stupid owner is seeing a man, while liking another, who shares the same feelings. Earlier tonight, she summoned enough courage to force herself on him**—' '_I didn't force myself on him and how do you even know this? You weren't even there._' She heard him laugh.

'—**don't interrupt me, fat one. I was trying to tell you about your mistakes and why your lover over there is angry**,' he stated clearly. Tamaki pouted, looking over to Kensei once more, he was rubbing his knuckles. She had felt the ground shake slightly when the tree hit the ground and hoped no one else was alerted by that. She let out a defeated sigh, allowing her zanpakutō spirit to continue with his opinion, since she'd never figure it out. '**It's jealousy.**' She couldn't help but scoff. '**You have Hirata, obviously because he helped you like fifty years ago then asked you out, you think you have some stupid obligation to stay with him. Muguruma would respect that fact, but he doesn't know you only think of Hirata as a friend. That whore-move of yours earlier, well, he's a man, so you might have given him hope, but you return with Hana-chan later that night.**'

"Jealous of Hanabusa?" she shouted, irritated. "Is that the best you can come up with?" She tossed her sword into another tree. She sighed, tapping her foot waiting for Kanu to speak, but instead ignored her for tossing him. "Don't ignore me!"

She heard noise and quickly realized she just said everything aloud. She looked over to Kensei, who was clenching his hands. "Um…I'm sorry, I was talking to Kanu—he was being absurd—you wouldn't be jealous of that womanizer, right?"

"Why were you with him?" he demanded.

"I had something to say to him."

"Did you confess to him too?"

"Why would I do that?" she shouted, incredulously.

"He went into your division, what were you planning to do?" he questioned, stomping towards her. "I really doubt it was just eating sweets."

"That was it!" she defended. "Eating sweets, Kensei! I'm not stupid enough to let him touch me inappropriately, if that's what you're thinking!"

"I wasn't—"

"Shut up, it's written all over your face!"

"Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Kensei!" she shouted. "What I'm saying now is call the truth? Stop being such a baby!"

"You're the one shouting!" he stated loudly. "And I'm being the baby?"

"You are, you're getting jealous over a man that is in a relationship with half the female population in the Seireitei," she reminded him. "It can't get any stupider—"

"He obviously has feelings for you."

"Feelings he retired to not interfere with you. You think anyone would want to deal with you?"

"Then why are you?"

"Does it matter anymore Kensei?" she asked, turning her back to him. Her stomach churned. He was making too big a deal over Takumi. Sure, she admitted. It was suspicious of her to be around him, especially in the middle of the night. She wanted to point her finger at Kensei and tell him he was being more than stupid by thinking like that.

"Why did you—"

She sighed loudly, defeated and aggravated. "Let just leave it as it was, before I kissed you," she huffed. "We settled it when you clearly told me it was wrong of me to stay away from Hirata because of you." She repeated those words repeated repeatedly over her head. Tamaki brought her hand up and looked over to the dumbfounded look on Kensei's face. "Okay, I'm doing being dramatic, I'm so hungry."

Kensei arched an eyebrow watching her go back towards the Seireitei. "Tamaki," he called.

Tamaki whirled around, rushed to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him along with her. "No use in fretting, let's go try to make sweets—ah, but I'm not good at it, then would you rather just go to sleep?" she inquired, not giving him a chance to speak. She didn't want to let go of him.

"Tamaki!" he shouted, pulling away from her. "What's wrong with you?"

Tamaki perked up and rushed back towards the forest. "I left Kanu behind!" she cried.

Kensei followed her back. He watched her pick up her katana and hop back towards him. That single stumble had her acting back the way he liked her. She looked at him curiously. "I'm going to head back to my division now," she stated. "I heard Shinji gets angry if people go into the sleeping quarters late, so I'll sleep in Shuzo's room, and let Takumi borrow mine."

So long as she didn't stay in the same room as Takumi, he'd be fine, but he managed to blurt something else. "Shuzo left you with me, so just stay in my room."

"Where will you sleep?" she inquired. '**Keep your mind blank, keep it blank, think nothing, Tamaki—Oi, fuck you that's disgusting—I'm just going to sleep, fuck this**,' Kanu shouted, disgusted. Tamaki shook her head.

He stared at her blankly. "I'm sure there's an empty room around."

"I'm not going to leave you without a comfortable room; I'll just sleep in Shuzo's room. He doesn't mind," she said.

Kensei nodded in agreement before he said something else that would put him in a difficult position. He wanted to keep Tamaki for the rest of the night because he wanted to hold her. Tamaki smiled at him and she immediately glanced away, moving past him. He reached for her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into him. Tamaki blinked, dumbly as she felt his strong arms wrap around her body tightly. She blushed all over again, wrapping her arms over him. The warmth filled her with glee as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Tamaki woke up with pillows over her head and a heavy arm around her body. She looked over her eyes catching a part of Kensei's face, who was also buried underneath a pile of pillows. Her only problem about his room was how the sun came in when morning came by, so she found herself sleeping with a cushion over her face and after trying to asphyxiate Kensei for a nasty comment he made of her, well, she left the cushion on his face. She moved his arm off and got out of bed. She didn't remember what happened anymore. Instead of questioning the many ideas in her head, she scurried out of the room with Kanu at hand. Before returning to Ninth Division, she giggled nonstop at how funny that sounded rolling off her tongue, she told Takumi to inform Shuzo the next morning. Takumi made various implications until Kensei overheard and punched him across the face.

Tamaki hopped on by joyfully back to Tenth Division, waving to everyone with a large grin on her face. When she got closer to the gates, they slammed open hard and Shuzo appeared in front of her breathing heavily. His green eyes wide and they were filled with a mixture of emotions. "Good morning, Captain Tsubouchi," she greeted, unfazed by his panting and obvious worry/rage.

"No, you don't good morning me; you go right to your room and stay there! Who told you you're allowed to stay at another boy's house?" he inquired, like a parent who caught his daughter sneaking in through the window. Except, she wasn't slipping through the window, she was marching right through the front door. His hands found their way to her shoulders, his grip tightening waiting for an answer. "Did he touch you?"

"I'm an adult, I can keep my secrets," Tamaki replied, blankly. She glared at him.

"Not from your mother!" he cried.

Tamaki sighed moving his hands off her and she moved inside of her division. "Come on captain, I can tell you later, just don't make a big scene—Shinji, what are you doing here?" she asked, noticing Shinji standing a few feet away from the entrance.

"Couldn't help but feel curious, Shuzo barged into my room this morning to tell me you were sleeping with Kensei." Shinji grinned.

"How was it Tama-chan?" Umi's voice rang in her ears. She whipped around to face him as he hopped down the verandah, Takumi walking behind him eating a jelly pancake.

Tamaki blushed unintentionally. "Absolutely nothing happened," she stated.

"Why are you red?" Shuzo shouted, turning her around.

Tamaki looked over at Takumi, noticing the food on his face, in search of a good distraction. She pushed past all three men and stomped over to Takumi, pulling his face down towards hers and licking the jelly off the side of his face. Takumi smirked proudly about to make a bigger scene but she moved away and turned towards them. "See, I just licked his face, make something out of that while I go take a bath," she stated.

Shuzo was too shocked to say anything. Umi sniggered, taking the full effect of that distraction. Shinji patted Shuzo's back. "Remember, she aint a little girl anymore."

"How dare she?" Shuzo murmured watching his _little girl_ trudged up the steps to go take her bath. Shuzo would never let her live it down unless she told him the truth, but what she really wanted was someone serious to talk to that probably won't tell her she was being too needy. So much that she ended up sleeping in the same room with Kensei. That was something she hadn't done with Hirata in a long time and somehow, she loved the way it felt to be around Kensei. She slapped her head, cursing that idea. She had to stop her feeling from getting the best of her and focus on the actual issue at hand.

"Why is Umi here?" she inquired slowly, stopping in front of her room. She counted the amounts of days it has been since his wedding had been announced and according to her calendar, they were fairly close to the date. Now his presence made some sense. He's probably there to tell everyone something outrageous that might make them all hate him or want to kill him. She shrugged a slid open the door to her room wary, expecting to see the worst.

Surprisingly, everything seemed neatly stacked up against its corresponding walls, the futon was folded against another corner, and the pillows were next to it in a nice display. "That womanizer had his fingers all over my things," she cursed. "I'm never this neat and neither is Shuzo." Her eyes narrowed as she entered, searching the room carefully before grabbing a hold of her shihakusho, towel, and bucket of necessities before leaving.

* * *

Tamaki heard a series of knocking at the bathroom door and some frantic screaming from the other side. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. Regrettably, she had fallen asleep in the tub. She might have felt drowsy from yesterday's medicine, but she doubted it. She did fall asleep late because of that odd feeling last night. Tamaki found herself over thinking the idea that she had dismissed Shuzo's constant shouting at the door. She splashed water onto her face and heard the door slam open and shut. Tamaki peeked over from the tub to see Shuzo standing with his back towards her.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" she asked, curiously.

Shuzo looked over his shoulder. "I'm hiding, isn't that obvious?" he asked.

"Am I entitled to ask from whom you're hiding?"

"Well, even though this has everything to do with you," he said, turning back. "I'm not sure you're entitled. In any case, I'm glad you're in here. Hiding is good my dear."

Tamaki sighed. "You can never get an inch of privacy in the bath, can you?"

"What are you talking about? I lived over twenty years of you and Saika barging in while I was bathing."

"That gives you the right to stumble inside—"

"Shhhh—" He held his finger to his lips. "I hear footsteps."

She let out an exasperated sigh and got out of the tub. "Keep your back to me!" she stated as she dried herself. Maybe she was too consumed in getting every drop of water off her body that she didn't have enough time to dress when the door slammed open again and she heard a fan snap open.

A recognizable laugh was heard, unique and slightly sultry. Tamaki turned her face to the doorway, it was Koken, and she looked to be in one of her neurotic moods. "Oh, so you've been hiding in the bathroom, with a completely naked Tamaki, how rude of me to barge in," she said, a smirk on her red lips. "I'm intrigued though, does this disregard the conversation heard downstairs and your constant denials."

"What conversation?" Tamaki asked, pulling the towel over her body.

"The one I had with Umi and Takumi, both mentioned a heated night with a certain captain who—" She looked over her shoulder. "—who just arrived, in any case, I'll confirm this myself."

Shuzo's jaw dropped, those perverts downstairs were spreading immoral rumors about his precious Tamaki, and he would not let them have the last laugh.

Tamaki rushed out of the bathroom, watching Kensei and Mashiro enter the division, meeting up with Shinji. She searched for Koken and she was walking as fast as her vinyl geta got her. "Kensei!" she shouted, dramatically, catching his attention. "Run away!"

Shuzo ran past his grandmother towards Umi and Takumi, catching his younger brother while the womanizer fled. He wringed his brother by the neck and began his share of punishment while Tamaki continued her shouting from across the area to get Kensei to leave before—too late.

"Koken-san," Tamaki shouted. "It's just a misunderstanding! I'm not sleeping with Captain Muguruma—" She mentally slapped herself as she saw Takuya and Lisa waltz through the entrance, handing out papers. This day, just couldn't get any worse. She slumped back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut to continue her sulking inside the tub. She swore she wouldn't get out even if she was hungry and five days passed.

* * *

"Well, don't stare at me like that, you're flattering me," Koken said, waving her fan over her face. Everyone was staring at her, simply because she did something horrible. "As I was saying after Umi's wedding maybe the eldest can surprise me as well. I mean, he was watching Tamaki bathe—"

"Shuzo—" Kensei breathed, trying not to sound angry.

"Look, this is such a big misunderstand," Shuzo began, nervously. "I was really not watching her at all."

"Now, now, Shuzo, no need to fret, we've all been well aware of your feelings for Tamaki," Koken stated, glaring at Shuzo. "I'm sure this is just the denial, seeing—"

"It's not denial!"

"Don't make me hurt you." She smiled.

"I just don't appreciate being the center of attention—"

"She licked Takumi's face…reprimand her!" Umi stated, diverting everyone's attention.

Kensei reached for Takumi grabbing him by the collar. "I told you not to touch her."

"Technically, she touched me—"

"It was all me, let him go," Tamaki stated.

Kensei looked over at her. "It meant absolutely nothing; I just did it because well, everyone was making a big deal out of us sleeping together—"

Shuzo gasped.

"Oh my, now this is a problem," Koken began. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, a young courted woman shouldn't go around _sleeping_ with other men."

"Koken-san, you misunderstand, things aren't really—"

"In any case, we can settle all your misfortunes tomorrow at my manor," Koken interrupted staring at Tamaki. "I expect you to be there."

Tamaki nodded reluctantly. She would be in so much trouble now. She took a seat next to Kensei who was sitting next to Takumi on the couch. She decided to kill the animosity between them and sit down in the middle. Shinji was sitting behind Shuzo's desk, as always, territorial of the office. Umi sat beside Koken and Shuzo was busy pacing behind his grandmother.

"Well, the real reason as to why we're all present is my wedding," Umi began. "As you all know it's just a few days away and I wanted to ask all of you to dress appropriately. Remember, it's still spring, so Tama-chan has to wear a cute kimono."

"What if we have nothin' to wear?" Shinji inquired from the other side of the desk. "Y'know, I'm just asking' 'cause Kensei doesn't own anything proper."

"Shinji," Kensei growled, glaring at him.

"Buy one," Umi replied. "There are lots of nice textile shops out there, some of the most famous kimono markers already started selling their work, they usually wait until the Fall, but I guess my wedding must be—"

Koken slammed her fan over his head. "Your wedding would me more important if your fiancée wasn't lacking manners, she's probably being a beast to someone asking them to remake her wedding kimono."

"If I remember correctly, you asked your kimono marker to make the wedding kimono five times within the same two weeks when you were getting married for the fifteenth—" Shuzo scarcely moved away from the fan that was aimed at his head.

"You miss—" Surely enough, Koken came armed with more than one fan and the next one hit him straight in the face. "—that hurt!" he cried, holding his face.

"So does your stupidity," Koken replied, standing. "In any case, I'd like to have Tamaki over, bring friends if you wish. I'd also like to ask your opinions on the wedding décor." Tamaki nodded. "Oh, and Shuzo, don't forget to buy her a new kimono, after working so hard she deserves one."

Tamaki's eyes lit up, glistening with tears. "Thank you, Koken-sama," she groveled. If she enjoyed anything at all, it had to be being spoiled by Shuzo's grandmother.

"I'll be around," Koken replied, taking her leave.

"So, you captains, better not wear your uniforms, or I'll undress you," Umi threatened, all three captains in the room, including his brother. "And spread the word, I only got a chance to mention it to Captain Ukitake." Umi stood up. "Well, I'm leaving Lieutenant Yamada must be angry for me making him wait."

Umi left as well and the room fell silent. "Captain Tsubouchi, exactly how far does the gay-gene run in your family?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Fairly deep," Shuzo replied, smiling innocently.

"Thought so," she said slowly, standing up.

"Oi Kensei, come with me to tell Love and Rose," Shinji stated getting out of his seat. "Hanabusa, we're going too."

"Yes, captain," Takumi replied, standing up and walking out.

Shinji walked past Tamaki and ruffled her hair before leaving. Kensei just looked at her, slightly awkward before following Shinji out. Shuzo walked across the room to her. "Here," he said, handing her a piece of paper. "It's a lieutenant's meeting. I'm not sure what it's for, but that's why Hirata and Lisa came in. It's tomorrow morning, so don't be late."

"Thank you," she said looking over the paper. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, just a normal meeting. Maybe they were short shinigami in the real world and wanted to have some suggestions from different divisions.

"How about we go to the market and hit the stands for a new kimono?" he suggested, his arm around her shoulder.

"Great!" she said, joyfully.

"What color do you want it?"

"Lilac, purple, orchid, mulberry!" she stated, ecstatic.

"Why not a color that isn't violet?"

"I like purple."

**...**

* * *

Have you ever noticed how random my chapter titles are? Well, they shouldn't tie together until way later - ! Gosh, I can't wait for the...Hollow experimentation incidents in Rukongai! D: I wonder how that will turn out in writing. Hopefully I can make it even more dramatic! lol Anyways, I'll stop blabbering - I'm going to go brainstorm on the next chapter while I shower -

**Review.**


	14. Opinionated Loveless

C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N

**Opinionated/Loveless**

_If I could ask for eternal love_

_My life would wither away much faster_

_In days—_

_In mere, evanescent serenity_

_I can no longer see the light of day…_

Tamaki blinked haphazardly as she stared at her captain's joyful disposition. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" She shook her head, gulping. Her fingers were slowly breaking away from her paperwork, hidden documents in between she'd have to get rid of for Takumi's sake.

Shuzo shot her a bothered glance, having to repeat himself for the millionth time. He sighed, dejected. "As I said before, the Captain-Commander wants to have a private audience with you after you helped aid the Gotei 13 by pointing out the flaw in the documents distributed," he repeated.

Tamaki couldn't help but blink again, the words mentioned going in through one ear and out the other. "I'm sorry—what?" she asked, again.

Shuzo sighed defeated, leaving her. "You figure it out!" he stated, leaving the hall.

Tamaki turned her full attention back to the bookcase in front of her, pulling a book out and when the news hit her—it hit her hard. If there was, anything she should feel guilty about is sneaking into every possible division to steal the photocopied documents she needed to burn. What if that was the _real _reason why Yamamoto wanted a private audience with her? There was no other way for her to see it. Her papers fell to the ground, splayed all over the floor as she hit her head against the nearest desk. She preferred being in the same position she was forced into the day before when Koken invited her and her friends to the hot springs. The fact that Koken was using various book references to describe how unhappy she was with Tamaki, personal affairs, was a more idealistic place to be than in front of the most feared captain in the entire Gotei 13, while bearing one of the heavies consciousness.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Tamaki whirled around to see Tsukasa. "Why are you here?" she inquired, stupidly. She felt more scatterbrained and apprehensive concerning the newly established situation.

"It's a public building, if you haven't noticed, everyone can come in here, even those from different divisions," Tsukasa explained slowly. "I'm sure you're too stupid to even know that though."

"Yes, you're right," she muttered, picking her papers up stuffing them inside the two books in her hands. "Well, have fun in public audience, Tsukasa-kun." She left the building, leaving Tsukasa standing there wondering if there was something happened. Tamaki headed towards the Tea House she promised Takumi she'd treat him at. He was surprisingly fond of tasting different types of teas and was particularly fond with sweets and the different cakes.

Tamaki found it odd that she hadn't heard from her sword in a while, he was being too quiet for it to be normal. He was usually singing old Chinese folk songs and playing with fire while cursing Tamaki's existence for not using him properly. She admittedly felt guilty for being so ashamed of him, not him necessarily the awkward, contorted form he takes after she calls his real name. She feels odd, that people might laugh at how strange he looks, but he tells her that he's the world's deadliest blades because he was sharper than everyone else was.

Tamaki walked into Shuzo's office, setting down her work on the small desk in front of the couches. Her captain was unexpectedly busy, but during those times, there was no way nobody was. The Rukongai incidents were starting to resemble a death caused by a savage animal. The bodies were not only mauled beyond recognition, their saketsu and hakusui were off, their identity cards were removed, and their blades permanently exterminated. Even for Tamaki, who saw her share of gore, couldn't take the sight of that or the horrid smell. It forced her back a century ago and she wondered what kind of monster would enjoy that kind of hunt.

The Gotei 13 was at its breaking point after a short while; Umi's wedding had been postponed to days that are more tranquil since Fourth Division was full of surviving souls. There were no clues, only those left behind to decipher so that the Gotei could give him the Shinigami he wanted, Hanabusa Takumi. Tamaki was beginning a strain in her life that she was so apprehended that nothing else crossed her mind. She made various decisions; the biggest was distancing herself from another relationship after breaking it off with Takuya. Her reason was enough understanding for him. She felt bad, but knowing he wouldn't be so angry over that fact, it was refreshing. She hadn't had a chance to meet with Kensei, even though they often made lunch plans, one or the other would cancel.

The workload tripled. The amount of investigation squads doubled and skeptical decisions were made. Some were oddly drastic, but much more necessary than previous measures taken into account. Tamaki pushed her loose hair back. She had stopped doing everything important for her health and outer-appearance. She stopped combing her hair and stopped taking two-hour long baths for relaxation. She skipped one too many meals in a day. She felt herself losing weight. Shuzo once made a remark that she looked like a ghost as she slithered through the hallway in the middle of the night. The only reason why she was even walking through the hallways was that Shuzo started giving her evening tea before she fell asleep. The man was so determined on getting her to drink it that he didn't leave the room until she did. She then proceeded to having a very disturbed sleep when she realized her bladder would be a problem because of too much liquid consumption. But, they were vitamins to keep her healthy and she didn't doubt their prowess, she hadn't had another blood-coughing episode.

The crowds were booming for a hot day and she stared at them awkwardly. Her hands full of heavy books she hoped to show to Takumi to get more information out of him. She sighed and squeezed by the crowds as quickly as possible without have to waste her energy using shunpo. She survived and she solemnly praised herself as she sprinted towards the cute teashop Lisa had shown her a few weeks ago. She scampered down the street and saw the back of Takumi's head, a fresh batch of scantily dressed females giggling and blushing in front of him.

"Hanabusa-kun," Tamaki called.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies, but duty calls," Takumi replied, turning to face Tamaki. He stopped before he got any closer. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," she replied. "The Captain-Commander asked for a private audience with me after the fake documents were issued around the divisions."

"When is this private audience?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted, curiously. "But, I'm a bit intimidated. I don't know what to expect."

"Praise, you were the one who cracked open the case, allowing the Stealth Force to take the initiative needed to get through finding that man," Takumi commented, ushering her inside the small teahouse. "Now it's obvious there is someone inside the Seireitei with a connection to him that is frequently meeting with him to pass on the information, or mess it up."

"Do you think we should be talking about this so openly?" she inquired curiously.

They were shown to their own booth and Takumi took the load off her hands, setting it on ground between them. "No, we really shouldn't," he replied. "I heard the tea in this place is good."

"Was that the opinions of you new friends?" she inquired.

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"I sincerely expect you to be serious, I'm risking everything to save your pathetic ass," she reprimanded. "The least you can do is take me—"

"Tamaki, it was a joke, I'm sorry," he interrupted, forcefully.

Tamaki shook her head. She was acting out of character too much. Her mind was everywhere, concern and fear filled her being. There were times at night that she found it difficult to sleep. It was unnerving, something she wasn't used to dealing with. She held her head in her hands carefully. "I've had too much on my mind lately, this is taking up a lot of my time, and it's driving me up the wall," she admitted.

"I know you've said you'd help me, but I recommend you stop before you end up hurt," Takumi advised. "With all the things you've already done, I should be good on my own. No wonder Captain Tsubouchi chose you as lieutenant, nothing flies past you."

"What? I thought he chose me because he thought I was cute!" she protested. Takumi eyed her incredulously and she laughed. "It was a joke."

Takumi laughed. "Really Tamaki," he pressured. "If you get involved too much with this, he'll go after you."

"Two is better than one," she replied. "If you want to die, then I'll leave you, but I'm sure there would be a ton of unhappy women to see you go away."

"Sorry for interrupting," a cheery voice chided. "Can I get you anything?"

"Cambric tea and two-layered, strawberry sponge cake," Tamaki ordered.

The woman wrote down the order and turned to Takumi. "I'll have oolong tea with chocolate cake."

"You should order ten and gain a little more weight," Tamaki commented. "You're so scrawny."

"You're horrible for my self-esteem, princess," he complained.

Tamaki scoffed. "I thought we agreed on the nicknames, Hanabusa," she replied, pulling a book from the stack. She opened it and Takumi slammed it shut. "Hey, I was going to continue reading that last note."

"Listen to me, help me all you want but rest easy," he said. "If you feel like you can't do it anymore, then, leave it to me."

Tamaki sighed. "I'm not worn out yet, and I'd like to help a bit before I clear my head before going to see the Captain-Commander."

He chuckled. "Fine, but drinking too much sugar might ruin the meeting."

"I think I need to look alert and not seem like a complete mess."

"You did just the opposite, why isn't your hair up, it's frizzy," he commented.

"I didn't have time. I headed for the archives after bathing this morning. I didn't have a chance to dry it or brush it, so whatever, it's not so bad."

"It's horrible, you look like you just got out of bed, and you expect people to find you pretty like that?"

"I don't care; I'm not as vain as you are."

The girl bounced back to their table with their orders on a tray. She set them down in front of them and smiled widely. "Anything else?" she inquired.

"No, thanks." Tamaki grabbed her cup of tea and took a gulp, standing up. "I have to go, I just remembered something."

"What about your sponge cake?" Takumi asked.

Tamaki grabbed a spoonful and stuffed it in her face. "Delicious," she said, getting out of the booth. She pulled a small bag of coins and tossed it towards Takumi. "You can have the rest. Make sure to review those documents too when you're alone and then bury them or something."

"Are we meeting again tonight?" he inquired.

"Maybe," she stated, rushing out the door. She swallowed hard, wishing she had taken a large gulp of tea before leaving. She could feel the stark bread instantly dry up her mouth after swallowing and she began to cough as she made her way toward the library to find some more documents.

She maneuvered herself through the crowds and found herself crossing to the next big street, catching a familiar face in the crowd. It was Kensei talking to another shinigami. She felt a smile creep onto her face, widen at the sight of the other male shinigami leaving. "Kensei!" she shouted, catching his attention.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm working," she replied, proudly.

"Are you really?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. "Don't try to fool me I can sniff you out if you're lying to me."

"Pfft—I wouldn't lie, anyways, I've got to go to the archives!" she stated, reaching up and planting a kiss on his check.

He blushed. "What are you doing? Someone might see us."

"We're only friends, what does it matter if I—?"

"Relationships within the Gotei 13 are frowned upon," he stated, to his defense.

"Prude," she commented. "Well, in any case, if you're going to be this way I'll take my leave! But, I wanted to ask if anymore groups weren't sent out?"

"The last two groups sent out returned a few minutes ago, unharmed," he said.

"Hmm, can I get a name?"

"They're from Love's division; it'd be better asking him."

Tamaki crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip, running by her schedule after she made slight modifications around a half-hour ago. "Well, I need to ask, so I might as well go. Thank you Kensei—oh, I'm stopping by your office tonight, I want you to show me something." She stopped herself once again before walking off. "Wait—I might be a little late though, I told Koken I'd help her with the cranes for Umi's postponed wedding—then I patrol--" She looked at him, thoughtlessly. "—I'll turn up, but don't stay up waiting for me."

"Tamaki…"

"What?" she inquired confused.

He ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth, causing her cheeks to color timidly. "You had icing on your face."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be going—bye, Captain Muguruma." She sped off towards the library.

Tamaki suddenly heard Kanu singing old folklore songs aloud, annoying her with his raspy voice. She mentally covered her ears. That sword would be the death of her.

'_Kanu-chan, can I ask for an audience soon?_' she inquired. Her sword was particularly peculiar because she was forced to ask him for permission to speak to him. He was just stuck-up.

She heard him yawn. '**Talk to me**,' he enforced lightly. '**I have some time now, and some time later. You pick and choose.**'

Tamaki smiled contently. '_It's about the excursion Hanabusa and I are planning, so, I need you to be in top shape_.' She heard his laugh resonate through her mind and suddenly felt another fat joke coming along, instead she interrupted him before he had a chance to stop choking on his own saliva. '_I'll also start calling you by your real name._'

'**No need, my real name is trash and it makes me feel like a dirty eyeball. So, just use it when the situation presents itself**,' he admitted, chuckling at his self-inserted pun. '**Besides, after fifty years of that ridiculous nickname, it wouldn't be the same.**' He was being kind for someone who spent day and night calling others names, shouting curses at other people's zanpakutō. He was hilarity walking in his own little world and apparently, he wasn't well liked among his fellow zanpakutō. It didn't bother him, he often told Tamaki that everyone else's zanpakutō were a bunch of pansies and the one he hated the most was Tsukasa's sword.

'_It's settled, but for now, help me with the memorizing again,_' she cried for help.

'**What is it now?**' he asked, curious.

'_Dates—there's many different ones and I have to suspect that they have something to do with what happened somehow._'

'**You know I hate numbers**,' he complained.

'_Then, you memorize the month and years and I'll memorize the month number,_' she suggested.

'**Fine**.'

* * *

Tamaki tensed up as she was ushered into the Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. Shinji walked behind her, trying to force her to walk faster because she was dragging her feet against the wooden planks. She had glared at Shinji for an hour when he admitted that he was the one to tell Yamamoto about her discovery. She was standing a long distance from Yamamoto, Shinji standing a few feet in front of her. The old man shot her an earnest glance.

"Sakiyurai Tamaki, Lieutenant of Tenth Division, you seem quite tense," Yamamoto commented.

She let out a timid sigh. "I'm on the spot, it's hard to keep the anxiety from rising," she admitted.

"Captain Hirako told me you were the one who figured out the orders being sent out were fakes," he began, wasting absolutely no time. "The fact that thirteen captain were unaware all this time, while a simple lieutenant figured it out…it makes it seem suspicious."

Tamaki swallowed hard. She expected as much. "I'm sure that if the captains weren't absorbed in their current crisis, they might have been able to figure it out quickly," she stated. "Considering the quantity of work, even Captain Tsubouchi found it hard to dawdle over one order for more than the amount of time needed to read it. I've observed the same trait on Captain Hirako, and Captain Muguruma." She mentally stabbed herself in the stomach for talking like that to the Captain-Commander.

The older man grunted and Shinji shot her an uneasy glare.

"That's a reasonable excuse, but why were you, a mere lieutenant, looking at such confidential orders?"

She gulped hard again.

"Excuse me, that would be my fault," Shinji interrupted. "Forgive my—"

"Captain Hirako," Yamamoto interrupted. "Knowing that Lieutenant Sakiyurai had not done it out of personal gain alleviates the suspicions of her working with the enemy."

Tamaki and Shinji sighed, relieved.

"Now, for the real reason why I've asked you both to come," Yamamoto began. "I'm creating a group to help Second Division with the investigations. I'd like to put Captain Hirako as its leader and Lieutenant Sakiyurai as a member. Choose three others, based on their insight, maturity, and fighting skill. Your group will receive all information on the cases and you'll be in charge of filtering the facts from the fictions. Then you will report that to Captain Shihōin and aid in their investigations."

"Yes, Captain-Commander," Shinji said.

"Understood," Tamaki replied, feeling the knots in her stomach fall apart.

Yamamoto looked at her. "Your keen sight might help us shut this calamity off before it engulfs the entire Seireitei," he said. "Do not fail my judgment."

Tamaki nodded, slightly nervous. Then they were both dismissed. Shinji sighed exasperated. He looked over at Tamaki. "You owe me for savin' ya back there," he stated the minute they left the First Division Barracks.

"Thank you," she said.

"You were already suspected of being a part of the conspiracy," Shinji began. "I need you to give me all the information you've been gathering over the past few days."

"What information?" she asked, perplexed.

He eyed her carefully. "Don't think I'm stupid, I see you juggling all yer work around all the time, but this is ridiculous. You spend most of the day in the library, or in your division's archives, you're reading and pulling out case papers, you go to Fourth Division to ask for information about the victims from Umi. I've been keeping an eye on you."

"Fine, I have, but it's for a good cause, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but if Shuzo knew you were trying to crack the case on your own well—he'd murder himself for not figuring it out before."

"You're right, so I guess you squealing got us in a better position." Tamaki was looking forward to the group, mainly because they would have more access to confidential information that could probably help her and Takumi.

The man they were looking for when under the alias, Takashita Genjiro and he was a man to fear. That information was secreted away from meeting the public, since the only one out there that knew the true antagonist was Takumi. When Tamaki first asked Takumi to elaborate on Genjiro, she noticed he shuddered at the though. He referred to the man to be a 'ruthless, careless, cold man with nothing other than the hunt on his mind.' That in itself was something to fear.

Tamaki shuddered at the thought of ever meeting with the man. Her mind never dared to cross the path where she would possibly have to face him. That sounded like a nightmare, but she wasn't the only to think that way. Takumi was trained specifically by the man and mentioned that he never knew what was crossing his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked, staring at Tamaki awkwardly.

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering who you were going to choose to join the group," she half-lied.

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "I would have chosen three other captains or lieutenants, but with the situation, it'd be better to ask for seated officers and only three, as well. I'd like to take Umi since he's a seasoned medic, quite calm during dire situations, trained to remain focused no matter how weird he is," he decided. "Other than him, there's Aoi, she's quite perceptive and graduated at the top of her class, right?"

Tamaki nodded. "She's also remarkably calm."

"Even if it's just a little girl, it's best to have a serious group, a medic included, you never know how involved we might get," Shinji commented. "I'm not sure about the third one though, so I'll let you choose."

"Hanabusa," she stated, quickly. If he were in the group, it'd be easier to convey information.

Shinji groaned in disapproval. "Why're we bringing that nutcase, I think havin' Umi on the group is enough," he stated.

"But, you got to admit, even if Hanabusa is a useless womanizer, he's smart," she stated. "Besides, it's either him or Aizen."

"Hanabusa, it is," Shinji stated, aware that Aizen was just an excuse to make him agree. It worked; he had to praise her choice of words.

"Well, I'll leave you here, I have to meet up with Lisa and Mashiro, Koken is forcing us to make the paper cranes for Umi's imaginary wedding," Tamaki stated, speeding off before Shinji had a chance to say much of anything.

* * *

Looking left and right, she felt irritated. Tamaki looked at Lisa's paper cranes, they were perfection, every fold was beautiful, and the results were stalked up beside hers. Mashiro had only finished one crane, distracted by the sweets provided by Koken. Tamaki looked down at her pile of paper cranes, she enjoyed paper folding, but none of the cranes looked like—cranes. She shot another glance at Lisa, biting her lip uncomfortably. She was more precise.

"Why don't mine look like that?" she questioned aloud.

Lisa looked at her, then at the stack of failed cranes. "That's because you've never come to terms with the fact that you were never very good at origami," she replied, bluntly.

Tamaki hung her head in shame. She was right. She recalled the people origami she made and noticed she didn't do much folding and cut them out of paper. "I should quit while I'm ahead."

"Its okay, Tama-chan, I'm not good either," Mashiro stated with her mouth full.

Tamaki looked at the single crane in her pile and it looked perfect too. "What are you talking about, that crane beats my entire stack by a long shot!"

"I know, but I stole it from Lisa," she replied, pouting. "Here's one I tried to make." She pulled out a balled up paper. "See, it's bad!"

Tamaki nodded sourly. Lisa reached over Tamaki and took back her crane. "Thank you for telling me," she stated, going back to folding again. "If you two are going to keep up with your monstrosities, I'd advise you to take a break. Go relax in the hot springs."

The two were already out the door before she finished her sentence. She sighed.

Mashiro and Tamaki skipped out of the house and towards the hot springs where they ignored the woman in the front guarding and sped off to take their uniforms off at storage room. They grabbed towels and ran inside the springs, jumping in and letting out long relaxed sighs.

"The water feels so yummy," Mashiro commented blowing bubbled underwater.

Tamaki was swam across the small spring and leaned against the rocks. "This is what I needed," she replied. "I've been working too much."

"I've been hiding from Kensei," Mashiro admitted. "He's getting scarier and meaner every day."

"Really?" she asked.

Mashiro nodded. "He's shouting at everyone left and right if they mess something up or not."

"He needs to work on his temper."

"I know why he's mad though," Mashiro said.

"Really? Why?"

Mashiro's smile grew. "I think he's mad because he doesn't get any alone time with Tama-chan."

Tamaki was grateful for the humidity, or else Mashiro might have noticed how red her face got from that comment. She shook her head. "I'm sure that's not the case, I see him occasionally, in fact I saw him earlier today," she said. "I'm also going to his office tonight."

She stared at Mashiro's expression and suddenly regretted telling her that. "Oh! That's even better than the time he kept you in his room sleeping," she chimed.

"Pfft—it's only business," Tamaki replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mashiro continued and after a quick subject change, she started talking about how good the sweets were in Shuzo's house. After an hour, she ended up asleep against the wall of the spring. Thankfully, Lisa walked in to help her get Mashiro out of the water before she turned into a prune. Lisa slapped Mashiro's face, but she didn't wake up. "I feel a need to slap harder," Lisa commented.

"I think we should just wait for Umi to come home and just get her dressed," Tamaki suggested.

Lisa slapped her face harder and Mashiro woke up with a jolt. Mashiro cried out in pain and turned to Lisa with tears in her eyes. "That hurt!" she cried.

"I wasn't planning to dress you," Lisa stated.

"But maybe Tama-chan would!" she countered.

Both of them looked at Tamaki who sighed. "I would. How many times has she had to dress me?" she said.

"Only once, but it was awesome, I got to draw on her."

Tamaki glared at her. "Yes, I enjoyed washing off the ill-placed arrows," she remarked, disdainfully.

Mashiro giggled and Lisa threw a towel on her head. "Get dressed so we can walk you back and hope I don't get kidnapped by Captain Kyoraku before reaching Ninth Division."

"Why would he want to kidnap you?" Both girls asked, staring at Lisa awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hurry up and get dress, Koken-san already went to bed," Lisa mentioned. "I'm sure Tamaki has other things to do, seeing as how busy she's been the past few days."

"You're right I have to stalk around the Seireitei for about an hour," she replied, disdainfully.

"I have patrol tomorrow," Mashiro commented sourly. "Why are they making us do it? Can't they tell the unseated officers that don't do anything?"

"No, they can't, they need experienced officers in case anything out of the ordinary occurs, leaving an unseated officer would cost more lives to the Gotei," she replied.

"And sending them outside the Seireitei isn't?" Tamaki asked.

"If Shinigami stop patrolling the area, it's obvious that whoever is after us to begin with would eventually turn his blade to the innocent in Rukongai."

* * *

Tamaki sat on a rooftop, staring up at the darkening sky. She was counting the minutes as her time to leave was slowly arriving. There was so much on her mind and somehow she wished she could talk to someone about it, but during times like those, she found it difficult to find comfort in anyone. She was chewing on a sugar cookie from the batch Takumi surprisingly received from a woman who baked them. She took the honor of eating them since Takumi claimed he didn't like that kind of cookie. Tamaki thought him to be insane, or close to it. Sugar cookies were the best!

"Oi!" She turned around, curious at the sound of a familiar voice. "Tamaki!" Startled she looked down and saw Kensei.

"Hi Kensei," she called, calmly, jumping off the rooftop.

He stared at the cookie in her mouth and took it out. "Sugar cookies are disgusting," he stated, throwing it on the ground.

"Kensei!" she cried, outraged. "I took that from Hana-chan!"

"He feeds you too many sweets, you're too hyper," he stated.

"You're a jerk."

"Whatever, come on," he said, grabbing her arm.

Tamaki blinked. "What are you doing? I haven't finished guard duty, I have five minutes—" '**Ten.**' "—ten minutes left!"

"It's just ten minutes, besides I want you to do something for me."

"Uhm—?" she mumbled, confused.

"I heard about the new group they're forming, it makes sense why you've been running around everywhere now," he began.

"Yeah…" she said slowly.

"I don't like it."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't like how you were digging up all the past information."

Tamaki swore she wanted to kill Shinji for having such a big mouth. "But, even I'm curious."

"Curiosity has never done you justice; you need to be more aware since you're going to be sent out with Second Division this week."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well no, I've been running around—"

"There was a captain's meeting; it ended a few minutes ago." He looked over at Tamaki. "Yoruichi wanted you to be sent out as the leader of the group she sends."

"I see," she said slowly. If she were to go, maybe she'd be targeted for having blond hair similar to Takumi. "It sounds like fun." She was afraid.

"I objected," he stated.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"I can handle things myself!" she retorted. "I'm sure that I'd be able to take care of this without getting hurt—where are we going?"

"My division, you said you were coming, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but I meant after I finished with my patrol work."

"It's been ten minutes and we haven't gotten anywhere, you're done, so let's hurry."

- -

Tamaki looked through the stacks of paper on Kensei's desk, pulling out interesting bits, and reading them to herself. Kanu was in charge of memorizing them, even though he was against the amount of text she forced on him. Kensei snatched the paper out of her hands. "I told you to stop going through my work," he stated, annoyed. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to steal information from you," she admitted, picking up a file folder. She opened it and read a name. "Who's Saya?"

Kensei pulled the folder out of her hands. "I told you to stop going through my work."

"I was just curious."

"She's a new to the division," Kensei replied.

"Did she just graduate?"

"No. She graduated around the same time as Aoi and Hanabusa," he answered. "Apparently she's been too sick to tend to her duties, not like it matters; she's just an unseated officer."

"Ah I see," Tamaki replied, slowly. She laughed.

"What?"

"I just realized her name is Saya." She laughed again.

**...

* * *

**Meh, last chapter was very unpleasant...now, that I look at it. I think this chapter should redeem it somehow. So, the next chapters that follow should be more revolving this before the TBtP Arc comes into play. I'd say ten more chapters or so. I'm not sure yet.

Meh. I'm dozing off, so review~


	15. Beware Disillusion

C H A P T E R F I F T E E N

**Beware Disillusion**

_It's painful_

_Every time I see him, my chest tightens_

_My heart falls apart_

_My eyes begin to water_

_His image becomes blurred…_

Tamaki stood in her violet yukata, hair to the side, and a stick inside her mouth. She was staring at the well-lighted building, debating on whether going in or not. She had informed her mother that she was planning to visit her _Grandma _Ochiyo. She even asked Chiyuki if she wanted to go too, but the young girl decided to drop in later that night after she found a way to rebuild her ragdoll. Shinigami males walked in and out of the building, it was a sleazy place to attend at her age, she'd give everyone the bad idea, but Ochiyo made sure to straighten them out. Tamaki balled her hands into a fist, took a deep breath, and took a step forward onto the large building. She heard a drunken man stomping towards it as well, and he managed to push her out of the way.

Tamaki bit her lip angrily as she stared at the drunkard about to enter the building. Summoning enough courage like her younger sister, she stomped towards him and shoved him off the stairwell, watching him fall sluggishly against the mud. Dark eyes met hers angrily. "Ya damned brat!" he shouted angrily.

She stuck her tongue out at him valiantly and skipped inside. She heard his friends huddle outside to help their pathetic companion. She hopped towards the red haired woman at the front wearing an earnestly decorated dark blue kimono. "Is Ochiyo free?" she asked, curiously.

"Welcome back, Sakiyurai-chan," the woman greeted. "Wait here and I'll call her." The woman stood from her place gracefully, in a form that would make any man wish they could feel the softness of her legs. The women inside the building worked to entertain men, relieve them of their stress-filled duties, and Tamaki had to admit, they were good.

She watched the redhead return to her seat and then heard sloppy scrambling coming from the other hall before a fan slapped shut. "Ow—!" the woman yelped, coming into view. A raven-haired beauty with blue eyes, wearing the most beautiful fuchsia kimono she had ever seen. But, to her, Ochiyo always wore kimonos flawlessly.

Ochiyo stared at her with a playful smile upon her face. "Okay, don't tell me," she quickly said. "You're Chiyuki."

Tamaki shook her head. "I'm the one who likes to wear purple, Ochiyo," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Tama-chan," she cried. "I swear you two look more alike every day!" She laughed and grabbed a hold of Tamaki's hand. "Come on, I've got a bunch of those sweets you like in my room."

Tamaki smiled and with a tug, Ochiyo had already begun leading her towards her room. "Machiru cancel all my appointments until Tama-chan leaves home—" she turned back to Tamaki and pinched her cheek lovingly "—though I don't want you to."

The redhead at the front responded with a hearty '_yes_'.

Tamaki entered Ochiyo's bedroom it was large and filled with assorted fabrics along with gifts still boxed on a small table in the corner of the room. There were futons stacked up on the other corner. And over the tatami mats was a mat filled with assorted deserts and tea. The women kept deserts in the room, even though none of them was spiritually inclined for their many customers who were. The thing that made Tamaki love the ambience of the room was the frequent smell of jasmine. Even though she was allergic to flowers, she loved the scented oils the women had. She was able to smell a flower without the pollen that made her sneeze.

Ochiyo slid the door shut, inviting Tamaki to eat as she pleased. Assorted strawberry and chocolates were her favorite treats. Chiyuki was more inclined to eat banana-flavored cake or carrot cake. Tamaki dug in and Ochiyo served tea for the thin child to eat. "You're so thin, Tamaki-chan," she commented. "I'm worried about you."

Tamaki looked up at her, watching the glint of concern fill her bright-colored eyes. "I'm eating as well as I can, but I get worried over Chiyuki, she's always getting sick."

"And, you give her your share too, don't you?"

Tamaki didn't answer, only continued eating.

"Doesn't your mother help by making sure you get fed?"

Another questioned with no answer.

"Tamaki, I hate how you're living your life, why don't you go to the Seireitei? Become a Shinigami, you'll make money and you'll always have enough to eat."

Tamaki shook her head, wiping her mouth. "Mom doesn't approve of Shinigami and Chiyuki doesn't want to go either, she says they're good for nothing," she replied, sordidly.

"If you want to become a Shinigami, do it," Ochiyo advised. "You don't need them to tell you what you can or cannot do."

"But I promised Chiyuki to stay with her forever," she whispered.

--

Tamaki had broken out into cold sweat, she breathed heavily. Her throat congested and she broke out into a series of coughs, pushing the covers off her body, before storming out of her bedroom. She created a racket, rushing down the hallway towards the private bathroom where she bent over the toilet, vomiting inside. Concern stretched across her face as she noticed the crimson red color inside the bowl. She sat down, wiping her mouth clean. _What a way to start a morning—a nightmare and blood?_ She shut her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples after flushing the toilet and getting rid of the filth.

A knock disturbed her thoughts. "Who is it?" Tamaki called as she brushed her teeth for the fifth time.

"It's me." She recognized Lisa's voice almost instantly and walked over to the door. Lisa stood in front of her in her cropped black shihakusho. "Captain Kyoraku told me about the new woman in Kensei's division yesterday and suddenly, this morning, everything began orbiting around her?"

Tamaki arched an eyebrow at her use of words. "She's an unseated officer," Tamaki said, brushing aside the stupidity of men. "Why do they care?"

"Oh, they really don't care much about her personally, but she's supposedly the prettiest little thing on holy ground," she explained, letting herself in the bathroom. "Captain Kyoraku invited himself over to Kensei's division to be a burden. Mashiro doesn't like her either because she called her childish."

"Then, she doesn't have such a good personality," Tamaki stated, spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth. "It's about time a new distraction arose anyways." Tamaki glanced over at Lisa. "Have you met her?"

"It's like looking at a porcelain doll," she replied. "Perfect hair, perfect heart-shaped face, perfect body, she's a walking commodity. It's no wonder even Shuzo and Shinji are gawking at her from the Tenth Division Gates. I can understand Takumi, Umi, and Tsukasa, they're all perverts, but the other two amazed me."

Tamaki rinsed her mouth and dried herself with a towel. "Captain Tsubouchi and Hirako, I thought they had sworn themselves to one another."

Lisa shrugged. "Oh, Mashiro wants to know if she can sleep over with you," she remembered.

"Why?" Tamaki blinked.

"She says she doesn't want to be anywhere near the new girl, so she wants to stay with you," Lisa replied.

"Isn't she exaggerating?"

"I said the same thing, but she denied it."

"I'll take her in, I really don't mind, but won't Kensei be angry about this?"

"His hands are pretty much tied with the girl."

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Tamaki was starting to feel it, the tinge of jealousy.

"Apparently, with all the men disturbing his new officer, he took no chances and decided to take her on the grand tour of his division," Lisa explained. "I'm sure his eyes have wandered at least once or twice."

"I didn't want to hear that."

"I just wanted to relay the message Mashiro left with me," Lisa said, walking towards the door. "I'm going to go get my captain out of Ninth Division and give him a workload as punishment."

"Hide his liquor too," Tamaki suggested.

"I'll do that, that'll definitely kill him."

"I'll go get those five off the wall; they probably look like a bunch of creeps." Tamaki walked out, bidding farewell to her friend before heading into her room to get dressed. She made the process quick, knowing if she left those five on the wall, they'd cause more trouble that she was able to with Mashiro.

Tamaki shunpo'd towards the gate of the division, surprised to see Mashiro sitting between Shinji and Takumi. Shuzo was sitting on the other side beside Shinji and next to him, his brother. Tsukasa was sitting next to Takumi. All of them were whispering amongst themselves. Mashiro was obviously giving the new girl a bad name. There were binoculars in Takumi's hands and he was looking through them.

"You guys are sick," Tamaki stated, loudly.

Everyone turned to face her, Takumi, tactless as ever, turned with the binoculars still over his eyes. Mashiro hopped off the wall and jumped on Tamaki. "I missed you Tama-chan!" she cried. "Kensei's being extra mean; he's been glaring at everyone!"

"It's all right, you can stay with me."

Mashiro let go of her, getting what she wanted and added a loud, "I love you, Tamaki-chan!"

Tamaki smiled and then turned towards the other men. "Get down from there before I pull you off, where do you all get off invading other people's privacy!" she reprimanded.

"We're not doing anything!" Shuzo exclaimed, jumping down.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Takumi asked. "She's the type of woman I'd go at it more than twice."

"You're disgusting," Tamaki sneered. "And Umi, you're engaged; you should keep your eyes closed."

Umi jumped down, followed by Takumi and Shinji. Tsukasa hopped off after Tamaki glared at him. "You're all—perverts, I mean I can expect this from Takumi, Tsukasa, and Umi, but you two?"

"We were just making sure Kensei kept his eyes on himself!" Shuzo countered.

"Agreed," Shinji replied.

"Liars, they were both all into her body's curves!" Mashiro shouted.

"I don't know you two anymore," Tamaki stated darkly turning towards Tsukasa, waiting for an explanation.

"The lady is hot," he commented, shrugging.

Mashiro pouted. "Well, you know what you guys?" she said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "I heard she doesn't believe in clouds…"

Tamaki stared at Mashiro incredulously as the silence poured into their surroundings, but before she could pat Mashiro and tell her that was just silly, someone interrupted. "I heard her ears aren't exactly where you'd expect them to be," Takumi commented. The group formed a circle and Tamaki was actually forced into it by Mashiro, who wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Well I heard she has…digital hands," Umi said. Tamaki arched an eyebrow.

"I heard she could crack the Da Vinci code in forty-three seconds," Shuzo commented, seriously.

"Some say…that the outline of her left nipple is the same shape as Japan," Tsukasa said, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"That's ridiculous," Shinji stated. Tamaki was glad that there was actually someone sane in the group. "Well I heard…to turn her on, you have to run your finger across her face—like this—" Shinji reached over to Takumi and slid his finger down his face.

"You guys are stupid," Tamaki stated, getting out of the group. "Why would any of those things be true?"

"Because we heard them," Shuzo said, nodding.

"They're rumors and there pretty exaggerated ones to be real," Tamaki stated. She really did turn out to be the only sane one in the group. "I'm going to go meditate."

"Tamaki," Shinji called.

"What?" She turned around, while the others huddled together elsewhere to continue their observations and share the rumors they heard.

"Come with me," he stated.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting a haircut and I want an honest second opinion."

Tamaki shrugged. "Fine—"

"—I wanna go too!" Mashiro stated, bouncing over to them.

Shinji sighed. "Fine, let's go, but stay quiet, both of you."

* * *

Tamaki stormed into Kensei's division bouncing around. Kensei was talking to his new raven-haired officer. Tamaki was surprised to see that she was as Lisa had described. The woman was beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face; almond shaped eyes and long layered hair. She was standing in front of Kensei smiling over their conversation, but he seemed serious, too serious. Tamaki snorted lightly knowing that after she gave him the news, he wouldn't remain serious.

"Kensei!" she shouted, catching his attention as she made her way towards him.

He turned towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ohmiya, this is Tenth Division's Lieutenant," Kensei said to the new girl.

Saya turned to Tamaki and bowed. "I'm Ohmiya Saya, pleased to meet you."

"Sakiyurai Tamaki," she replied, tugging at Kensei's arm. "Come over here I got something to tell you."

"Excuse us." Both of them moved away. "What is it?" I'm busy."

"Shinji got a new haircut!" she spat, laughing.

"He gets a haircut once a month, what's so important about this?" he asked, irritated.

"The woman accidentally cut his fringe two inches shorter!" Tamaki burst into a laughing fit imagining Shinji. "He looks so ridiculous."

"What?" Kensei said, chuckling at the thought.

"And he's wearing a stupid hat like it's going to cover anything!" she continued. "That dumb fedora hat too!" She felt tears in her eyes. Kensei was finally laughing along.

"I'll have to go see this."

"I hope you're mentally prepared, I've been scarred." Tamaki snorted.

"Let's go," Kensei said, pushing her forward.

"What about the new bumblebee?" Tamaki asked, wiping the tears from her face. Tamaki caught the woman with a grim expression on her face, directed at her since she felt chills all of a sudden.

"Saya, feel free to walk around, I'll come back to help you in a few min—hours," Kensei stated, pushing Tamaki outside. He was about to follow her out when he heard Saya call him.

"Uhm, captain, would it be a problem if I went with you two?" she inquired, shyly. "I don't know anyone here and well—"

"Yeah, hurry." Kensei walked out and Saya scurried out of the division's barracks as well. Saya smiled lightly at Tamaki, who smiled back at her.

Tamaki stormed into her division and as expected, everyone was doing something incredibly weird and out of character. She slapped her forehead, wishing Saya hadn't come along. Kensei was probably thinking the same thing. There were three half-naked men parading around the front gate, Shinji (wearing a stupid fedora hat) had brought along his jazz records and was playing them while the three danced like fools. It smelled like liquor. Mashiro was sitting on the verandah holding a cup of what didn't look or smell like sake. Apparently, the liquor brought along was much stronger than the one they usually drank. Tamaki laughed nervously, taking the scene once more before letting the bottled angered out. "What the hell are you three doing naked?" she shouted.

The three naked men turned to face her: Shuzo, Takumi, and Umi. They looked from Tamaki to Kensei, who was standing behind her, to the new girl just a few feet away, who wasn't sure what to think. Takumi had some green ointment rubbed all over his face. "How dare you?" he shouted, pointing at Tamaki. "Why would you bring the new girl while I'm wearing my beauty mask?"

"That looks like…" Tamaki paused. "You know what? I'm not going to bother with you at—" Then the fourth half-naked man showed up in the form of Tsukasa. She sighed, closing her eyes. "—I'm going to go meditate as planned…because I just hate days off."

"Ohmiya, feel free to mingle among these idiots, they're harmless," Kensei stated, walking after Tamaki.

Saya was instantly approached by Takumi, who had wiped the muck off his face and turned on his charm. Shinji pulled his hat further down, eyeing Tamaki and Kensei curiously. He cast a glance over to Saya, who seemed very distracted by the sight of two estranged lovers instead of gawking over the naked bodies of four men. Mashiro noticed Saya and almost chocked on her next swig. Shinji moved away and patted her back making sure to keep a distance in case she decided to throw up.

Shuzo was also staring off towards Tamaki and Kensei, concerned. They weren't on good terms since she started working with Shinji on the investigation. He might have not wanted her involved in all the chaos, but she seemed like the best asset in the group, other than Shinji. Shuzo heard Takumi flirting with Saya, scandalously. He sighed and slapped the back of Umi's neck.

"Shuzo!" he yelped angrily.

"Come on, we haven't introduced ourselves to the lady," Shuzo stated. "Have some class."

"You're naked…" Umi commented.

"I have a beautiful body and have every right to show it."

"Grandma would slap you if she heard that."

"Grandmother would slap you for being naked, whereas she'd only slap me for insolence." Shuzo won the battle and walked over to Saya, shoving Takumi out of the way. "Sorry for showing up in my underwear, but, I'm the Tenth Division Captain, Tsubouchi Shuzo and this is my brother Umi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ohmiya Saya," she introduced, bowing respectfully. "You're grandmother is famous among the noble circles, uhm Koken-sama, right?"

"Yes." Shuzo smiled.

"She's a sweetheart, all she does is talk about Tamaki," she commented. "Is it the same Tamaki?" She inquired shooting another glance at the two lovers, who were standing by the next building talking.

"Yes, she's quite the subject for my grandmother," Shuzo commented.

"Ah, is she your fiancée?" Saya asked.

"No," Shuzo replied. He knew it.

* * *

The commotion finally ceased and Tamaki left the division barracks to meet with Takumi. They were both supposed to patrol Rukongai and she had to admit, she wasn't very enthusiastic. She had spent the rest of the embarrassing afternoon talking to Kanu, who seemed more willing to converse without consent. Tamaki was fiddling with her swords, having to carry both of them, afraid that _that_ man would show up since Takumi would be out.

She leaned against a wall and heard some chatter from the streets while she waited for Takumi to show up. She crouched down, trying to ignore the cold weather. It did seem right, winter would be starting soon, and new things would commence. She hated the winter the most. It was cold and it always managed to bring back sour memories. She bit her lip and glanced around the street.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Sakiyurai." Every so often, she was greeted and she smiled sweetly, waving as a greeting. She kept her mouth shut to make sure she wouldn't draw anyone over to her to talk to or yell at. She could only hope Takumi wasn't having sex with his Hatsue, if that devil-woman knew he was going on patrol with her, she might not let him attend his duties.

Tamaki sat down on the ground completely and drew her legs closer to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She suddenly felt lightheaded. She regretted the accepting the patrolling. It seemed like something bad would happen, even though it was just her imagination. '**You're not overreacting, for once**,' Kanu said. '**I also find the night a bit eerie and I'm sure to think even Myouhankou isn't comfortable having her owner roam around during these times.**'

Tamaki sighed. '_We really have no choice._'

'**I know it's a wrong time to be obnoxiously selfish, but large one, we need to stay alive,**' he stated, seriously. Tamaki gnawed at the collar of her shihakusho. This bastard sword had the audacity to call her fat in the most serious of conversations. She was working on her weight, she was a few pounds heavier than her last physical, and he never let it go.

'_I thought we reached an agreement Kanu,_' she stated mentally. She ran her fingers through her hair. She had wanted to get a haircut, but after seeing what happened to Shinji, knowing the woman was the only person around, she decided against it.

'**I get it, geez, can't joke around here anymore, what a tough crowd**,' he complained.

'_Kanu, just shush—_' "Lieutenant Sakiyurai!" Takumi breathed as he came into view. He panted; sweat dripping from his face and a smile appearing across he dry lips. "I'm sorry for being so late. I had a run in with Ohmiya and she slapped me."

Tamaki glared at him, arching an eyebrow. "You're really hopeless, Hanabusa," she stated, standing up. "No means no when it comes to ladies."

Takumi frowned. "I know that, why do you think I'm popular?" he questioned. "Beside, you didn't let me finish! She slapped me after I told her you and Kensei were together."

"We're not together," Tamaki stated, walking away.

"Well, you might as well be together."

"Yes, but we're still not together. So, it makes a difference," she replied, shrugging. They weren't together because they had a way to make the normal conversations the most complicated thing ever. Every chance they had to discuss their pending relationship status, something nasty would leave either one of their mouths and things would turn sour.

Tamaki sighed and realized what Takumi had just said. "She slapped you because you told her I was dating Kensei."

"The way I said it was to say you two were married—" Tamaki balled her hand into a fist and crushed it against the side of his face brutally. "—it was an honest mistake!" he cried holding his face. His nose was bleeding.

"You're making enemies for me!" she shouted, outraged.

"I think one enemy would be healthy for your relationship."

"Kensei is enough of an enemy to make it healthy," she replied, taking her leave.

"Tamaki—wait for me!" Takumi shouted, running behind her.

--

Tamaki shuddered, jumping the tall tree. She looked around the area curiously feeling an exuberantly peculiar feeling. She also felt nostalgic. The secret path she used to take holding a warm hand along the way—tugged down the trail. The sound of rancorous pedestrians running over the looming bridges arguing over the decrease of crops. Thieving children ran past them snatching away their earnings causing a bigger uproar while laughter erupted amongst them. It was the biggest secret she continued to hold.

Tamaki scratched the back of her head. '_Kanu, how long has it been since…_?' she inquired closing her eyes.

'**Telling you would only distract you further,**' Kanu replied strongly. '**You swore to forget Chiyuki and you have never thought of her in years**—'

Tamaki could still hear it. The vacant sound of her voice, the emptiness, and the finally that tore the map of their world apart. Tamaki smiled and suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She yelped turning around abruptly to face Takumi staring at her straight faced.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Tamaki replied, walking away. "Don't sneak up on me like that again."

Takumi arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I've been calling you for a while, what's wrong with you? You seem so deep in—"

An overwhelming reiatsu swept across both of them. With eyes wide open, they tried to recognize the owner of the power, but no names came to mind until—"Genjiro," Takumi whispered, drawing his blade.

Tamaki turned around to face a rugged man with wild black hair and piercing blue eyes. He smirked at the sight of the two shinigami. "You've done me proud Chiyuki."

Tamaki's eyes widened.

…

* * *

**Myouhankou: (Dark Defiance)** This sword will make an appearance in the next chapter. 'Dark Defiance' is a rough translation, I don't know if it's right or not, but it sounds cool. So, I'll stick with it.

--

Lots of themes and revelations. Hope that doesn't seem like I threw it in there...it had been planned all along. *yawn* Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a line...or something...meh


	16. Forever Death

C H A P T E R S I X T E E N

**Forever Death**

_I can hear the wintry breeze follow through the evening glow_

_My finger stubbed with a needle, holding it against her ragdoll_

_She whispered it no longer had time to live_

_I told her that I could make it come alive_

Tamaki stared at the rugged man, going pale after he mentioned the name Chiyuki. She had sworn to forget that name. She grew to negate that piece of her past—_but why? Why is it all coming back to me?_ Tamaki shook her head and took a step back, attempting to draw her sword against him. Takumi placed his hand over the top of her hilt, stopping her. She looked over at him, a slight hint of desperation in her eyes. Genjiro on the other half was still standing in front of them grinning. She pushed Takumi's hand away and grabbed him by the collar, alerting both men.

"Do you know Chiyuki?" she asked, forcefully, facing Takumi.

Takumi arched an eyebrow. "Only heard of her, she's this bastard's messenger—"

"Takumi, I think I taught you some manners, hadn't I?" Genjiro inquired, and then turned to face Tamaki. "You. Aren't you too old to be trying to play mind games with your prey?"

Tamaki pushed Takumi behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Do me a favor and disappear for a while, I need to have a chat with him over something important."

Genjiro arched an eyebrow, then his grin widened. It sent a rabid chill down her spine. "You're not Chiyuki then, yer the dead twin she spoke of, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Tamaki—"

"Chiyuki was the one sending information to you, wasn't she?" Tamaki inquired, interrupting Takumi before he could ask his share of questions. "She must have helped you with the batches of Shinigami as well—I wouldn't doubt it."

"So, you're the one who figured it all out, best thing to do is take you out," he grunted, drawing a rusty zanpakutō from his back.

Tamaki drew her katana first. '_Kanu, lend me all of your strength_,' she thought, closing her eyes worried. She had seen the kind of wounds that man could bring upon his opponent. She most certainly hoped he wouldn't harm her as bad as the others, but in her case, she was probably the new priority on his death list. "After I take care of the doppelganger, I'm going to hunt you Takumi." Genjiro pointed at him. He turned to face Tamaki once more. "I hope you're as good as your twin, or else this would be more useless than preying on an animal."

Tamaki glared at him, hearing Takumi whisper for her to get away with him. She knew she didn't stand a chance, but she could probably hold him off until someone noticed the distress. Tamaki whispered for Takumi to get help while she held him back. Takumi nodded and vanished on the spot. Genjiro waved his left arm around followed by his right, stretching out his muscles.

Tamaki took a stance she was familiar with, holding her katana in front of her with one hand, while holding the other one in the air to pick up her wakizashi at any costs. Genjiro wasted no time to attack her; he quickly swung down at her. Tamaki held her katana in place when the hit caused her to lose her balance. The force behind his swing was powerful, much more than she would have expected. She felt her arm bones creak when his blade hit hers.

Tamaki pushed his blade off hers and swung at him. He blocked with too much ease. Anxiety swept over her. She might have been much too stupid to understand that this man was in a completely different level. Even if she was a lieutenant, it hardly meant anything at that point. She heard stories of this man from Takumi and simply recalling them made her cringe.

He sent her sword back at hers, swinging at her side violently, she blocked, scarcely, feeling a rip in her kimono. "I guess going easy on ya won't do me good, now would it Blondie?" he inquired a grin on his face. "But, how strong are you really?"

"If you're talking about ranks—" Tamaki grunted as he pressed his blade closer to her side. "—I'm at lieutenant-level." She put all her strength into pushing his sword away, the two blades grinding noisily against one another producing light sparks. Tamaki darted off backwards to avoid anymore frontal assaults.

"A lieutenant-level, here I thought I was playing with a mere child," he stated. His features turned serious much too quickly. "I guess toying with you would be risky on my side."

Tamaki gulped, nervously. His mere reiatsu showering over her was causing her body to tremble. Why was she reacting like that? Whenever she faced a battle, she took it on courageously even if she feared her own death. What separated her past trials to her current situation? The fear that built up inside of her, the anxiety, she began to wonder if it had anything to do with Chiyuki…

She shook her head, gripping the hilt of her katana strongly. Genjiro chuckled and suddenly vanished. Tamaki's eyes widened and she felt the air next to her revolting as he appeared behind her and swung his sword vertically. Tamaki managed to duck, losing a few strands of hair in the process. She swung her sword to the side, eyes narrowed slightly. "Akaime," she whispered, a red crescent shaped beam shot out towards Genjiro.

The attack erupted between them and Tamaki used that time to get away. She scrambled towards the clearing, her heart racing and her eyes widened at the sight of the unharmed man. "A bit unexpected there," he said, tilting his head to the side to crack his neck. Tamaki's eyes wandered towards the black iron gauntlet over his right arm. It covered a good portion of his forearm and hand, where she noticed a handle beneath his palm. A blade stuck out over the top of the large cuff.

She didn't hear him call the name of his sword, nor the command. At that point, she felt the blood drain from her face. If that man had a Bankai, she would surely perish. "You've got a shikai too, don't ya?" he asked, a hint of curiosity. "Mine's a bit on the heavy side, I really hate using it, but I'm sure you'd understand my reasoning. You're a lieutenant, after all." The way he spoke the word lieutenant, felt like he was spitting on her face. It was full of rancor and disgust. "So, why don't I let you have a few seconds to call out your sword—?"

"—I don't need your seconds to call my sword," Tamaki interrupted him. "If I feel a need to call him, I'd only take a second. You're wasting your—"

Genjiro vanished again. This time he didn't appear quickly to attack her. "Have it your way." His voice echoed through the sea of trees. "I'm going to enjoy hunting you down, shinigami."

'**Tamaki, toss aside you're damned stupidity and call my name.**'

Tamaki shook her head. '_You've got other attacks outside shikai that can help me all the same._' She drew her wakizashi with her right hand.

'**Idiot…**'

'_I know._'

She listened closely to her surroundings. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees around her and she felt a need to run. She couldn't sense Genjiro at all. It was as if he had pulled back his overflowing reiatsu to hide his presence—she sensed it.

'**Left!**' her zanpakutō instructed.

"Aoime!" she shouted, releasing a blue beam directed towards her left, it did nothing but tore through the tree.

She saw the man's blurred figure and followed him. After catching sight of him, she shunpo'd in his direction. She was staring directly at his back and she swung her katana down. Genjiro turned around with great speed, using the iron gauntlet. She directed her other arm and swung at his side. Genjiro reacted much faster, kicking Tamaki in the stomach, sending her flying back faster than she caught up to him.

Tamaki's back flew past the sea of trees, breaking three branches with the force of her fall until she hit the ground hard. She had the wind knocked out of her and she coughed up blood as she pulled herself up to her feet. Her body was trembling and as she stumbled to get to her feet, she felt a blade puncture right through her torso. She let out a deafening scream, feeling the blood tricked down her body. She heard him chuckle darkly behind her as he pulled his blade out of her.

"You really can't take a—"

Regardless of the excruciating pain, Tamaki swung at him once more. He ducked. She turned her wakizashi attempting to stab him whilst he hit the ground, but he pushed off her sword with his bloodstained blade. Again, another swing from her blade and he took the chance to thrust his blade towards her again. "Kuroime," she called darkly. With both edges of her blade facing him directly, two dark beams shot down at him. Tamaki moved back before it hit, scarcely avoiding the explosion.

She tossed her wakizashi into her other hand. Her fingers struggling to grip onto both hilts, as she prepared herself. "Revolt," she stated, her blades eluded a crimson aura. "Kenbutsunin."

The two blades became a long dark pole; the top was an array of three blades held together by a cross at the end of the pole-arm, overall resembling one large blade, whilst being three at the same time. The edge was defined and seemed sharper than her dull blades. She tightened her grip against over the pole, it was heavier than she expected. '_And you call me fat,_' she thought, trying to lighten up her zanpakutō's mood. He was growing in hostility because of the wound she had sustained.

She heard blood dripping onto the ground, but ignored it, keeping her eyes on the lookout for Genjiro. She watching him emerge from the combustion, blood splayed from his shoulder to half his torso. The smile never left his face and his eyes darted towards Tamaki's spear-like weapon. "That's a pretty nasty looking weapon you got there."

Tamaki changed her stance, holding her spear over her head, ignoring his comment. She let out a cry and lunged herself at him. The sound of her blade clashing against his resonated through the wintry air, more fear fell into her being. Kanu's voice tried to keep her calm so that she'd wield him properly. She wanted to know how much longer she'd have to face off against this man. She used her pole-arm to thrust her blades towards him, it didn't matter in which direction, and one hit could suffice so long as she could take that time to activate Senken. She needed to find Takumi; she was unable to sense him.

He continued evading her attacks, using shunpo to move from side to side, appear behind. He took notice of all her attacks but tried to figure out what kind of trump card her shikai would allow her. The wound he had was burning at his insides, like some fire that was tearing at his ligaments and muscles. The woman proved stronger than he suspected, possibly much stronger than her sister was. Her hits were powerful, she was fast, but she lacked in defense, and had yet to prove her true ability through her shikai.

The scenery was beginning to change drastically as both of them exchanged forceful blows. Tamaki began making use of her speed, feeling a slight difference in her composure. The thing that alarmed her was the fact that they were getting closer to the inhibited areas in Rukongai; if any more disaster ensued, she'd blame herself for destroying homes. She decided to use her sword as a melee weapon instead of its strongest attack. She had yet to see what kind of attacks his shikai would use, so far it worked as a shield. Every time he blocked with the gauntlet she felt her blade slip over it, hardly grazing it.

They landed on the rooftop of one of the larger homes, Tamaki prayed there weren't people inside, but she heard the sudden screams. Genjiro smirked holding his blade over her head, jumping up and slamming right down, breaking a large chunk of the roof tiling. Tamaki had scarcely evaded it and she prepared herself, seeing an opening.

Then it happened, she slipped right through his own defenses and slashed him right down the face, giving him only a second before the blade dug through the left side. He reacted quickly and swung his gauntlet hitting Tamaki's face with one of the iron cuffs, sending her to the ground.

Tamaki hit the ground, her head smashing onto the dirt hard. She heard something snap and she let out a yelp. She felt lightheaded and disoriented as she tried her best to stand up, but almost immediately felt Genjiro's foot fall against her back, slamming onto the dirt. She tasted blood inside her mouth and her teeth loosen. She turned her face around to look at him and blood fell onto her face. She had managed to wipe that stupid grin on his face and she cracked a smile. His hand was held up over his left eye, blood slipping through his fingers.

"You're going to pay for this you—"

Tamaki elbowed his foot off her back as hard as she could and rolled on the ground. She scrambled to her feet, taking a different stance. "Wan—"

"Betwixt, Otakihasu!" Tamaki blinked. _Am I dreaming?_ "Higune!" The familiar voice, cried. She noticed a wavering light emerge from the ground near her and Genjiro, zigzagging towards him. As it made contact, Genjiro pulled his gauntlet over his body protectively trying to deflect the attack, but it cracked his shield. He moved out of the way scarcely evading the blow.

Tamaki's eyes widened with a deep sense of relief as she stared at the back of her captain, his sword at hand in its shikai form. "Captain Tsubouchi," she whispered, her shikai dispersing into two swords as she fell onto her knees.

"Shit!" Genjiro cursed loudly.

"I won't allow you to live after harming my lieutenant," Shuzo stated, darkly. His grip tightened against his sword's crystal-like hilt. Tamaki's eyes waved over the sight of Shuzo's sword, the entire blade was a translucent blue, and it was oddly shaped, having two parallel hollow areas on the blade, one almost by the tip and another by the vertical hilt. At the end of the blue hilt was a long black rope with a white ribbon tied at the end. "Hanabusa, take Tamaki out of here."

Tamaki felt Takumi's hand on her shoulders and she felt herself flinch from the pain. Takumi pulled her onto her feet, swinging her arm over his shoulder. Shuzo vanished from in front of them and he attacked Genjiro, but he shunpo'd out of the way. Tamaki followed both of them with her eyes slowly, they were much faster, and Shuzo outdid Genjiro most of the time.

"Shit, Tamaki," Takumi cursed picking up her swords from the ground. "I'm taking you to Fourth Division now, hold onto me tightly."

"I don't want to leave—captain," she croaked, blood pouring out of her mouth. Her lids were heavy and she was positive her breath was slowly retracting. Her lungs constricted, possibly damaged by that time Genjiro stabbed her.

"Tamaki, Captain Tsubouchi obviously has the advantage, he'll be fine," Takumi stated, using shunpo to make the trip into the Seireitei faster. By the time they landed, Tamaki couldn't hold herself up anymore. She had grown weaker and the amount of blood she lost was evident. Her face paled.

"Hana-chan," she called softly, glancing over at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Find Chiyuki for me and tell her she owes me," Tamaki whispered, closing her eyes and falling over.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Shinji leaned against the wall next to Takumi inside Fourth Division. No one else was in at that hour, so Captain Unohana and her lieutenant were both behind the curtains making sure Tamaki stayed alive. Mashiro had gone out to get Kensei since Shuzo woke her up before he went to help Tamaki, but she hadn't return yet. Shinji heard footsteps and glanced over out the door to see Shuzo walk inside the room. Shinji walked over to him, analyzing the small graze against his skin and a few bruises on his face.

"How Tamaki?" he asked, quickly, panting.

Shinji glanced over his shoulder towards the green drapes. "We know nothing yet, but Tamaki will come out of it all right," he replied.

Takumi moved closer to the two men. "I'm going out—"

Shuzo stared at him seriously. "I need to talk to you," he stated.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," he replied, knowing Genjiro must have said something to him. "Just wait here." He reached for his back, pulled both Tamaki's swords, and handed them to Shuzo. Takumi left the room to fulfill Tamaki's wish, even though he wasn't entirely sure how he would find Chiyuki. He had never seen her before even back when he was still working under Genjiro.

"How did it go?" Shinji asked.

"He got away," Shuzo stated, angrily. "I managed to wound him worse that Tamaki, but he clearly stated that he would hunt her down for what she did to him."

"What did she do?" Shinji inquired.

"Ruined him forever," Shuzo replied. "She destroyed his left eye completely. He'll be completely immobilized for a while; we could take this time to find out where he's hiding out and have him arrested." Shuzo looked over at Shinji. "Until this man is caught, I'll take Tamaki's place in the investigation squad."

"I don't think this will sit well with the Captain-Commander," Shinji commented.

"I'll talk to him myself tomorrow morning."

----

Mashiro rushed into the room, Kensei in tow. Shinji and Shuzo were engaged in a game of cards to pass the time. Kensei looked at them. "How's Tamaki?" he asked.

They both shrugged. "It's no sense worrying, I almost had a crying fit," Shuzo admitted, as he dropped a pair of cards on a stack. "In fact, I'd be drunk if we weren't in Fourth Division."

"I want to play too," Mashiro said, sitting down next to Shinji. She looked around. "Where's Hana-chan?"

"He said he'd be back soon," Shuzo replied.

Kensei leaned against the wall, letting out a yawn. "They were attacked by Genjiro while on patrol?" he asked.

"Confronted would be the proper word," Shuzo said. "My stupid lieutenant took it upon herself to defend Hanabusa from his old master, while he went to get help."

"What?" Kensei asked.

"Ya heard him, Hanabusa was jus' a defect ta help Genjiro tear the Seireitei apart from the inside out," Shinji remarked.

"Why are you two just sitting there instead of taking him in?" he asked, irritated.

"Hanabusa hasn't done anything against the Gotei 13," Shuzo remarked, looking at Kensei. "Even if he is under suspicion, Shinji mention he had never seen him do anything out of the ordinary other than sneak out at night with Tamaki."

"They snuck out together at night?"

"Yea, but it aint what yer thinkin' pervert," Shinji stated, dealing the cards. Kensei frowned. "Apparently, they've been trying ta take down Genjiro behind everyone's back."

Kensei let out an aggravated sigh, about to protest when Unohana stepped out. She gaze darted off towards the two captains on the floor. Shuzo and Shinji scrambled off the ground and hid the cards. She gave everyone a warm smile. "Sakiyurai-san's body sustained critical damage," Unohana began. "If it wasn't for her strong will, I doubt she'd be able to survive, even with her current medical condition."

"Current medical condition…?" Shuzo arched an eyebrow.

Unohana shot him an uneasy glance. "I'm sure you've done everything thing in your ability to cover up that fact," she commented.

"If I hadn't done anything, she would have chosen to die instead," Shuzo replied.

"I understand," Unohana said. "After her wounds heal, I'll be keeping her under further surveillance."

Shuzo nodded.

"Can we see her?" Mashiro asked.

"Not today," Unohana replied. "Lieutenant Yamada is still covering her wounds. You might want to come back tomorrow morning after she's relocated to her own room."

"Thank you," Shuzo said.

"What about you, Shuzo?" she asked, staring at his small wounds.

Shuzo looked at his grazes and shook his head. "I can take care of this on my own."

"I'd like to have a private audience with you," Unohana stated. "Is that fine with you, Shuzo?"

"Yes, that's all right." Shuzo placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder. "If Hanabusa returns to your division, tell him to go to my office tomorrow morning." Shinji nodded and turned Kensei around shoving him out the door. Mashiro followed close behind.

Shuzo turned back to Unohana who led him into another room. She offered him a seat and she shook his head. He didn't need to sit down he was much too worried. He knew what Unohana had to say and he was sure that he wasn't going to be entirely pleased with the amount of information he'd have to give out on his lieutenant.

"You fought the same man, didn't you?"

"I had no choice, if I didn't try to restrain him or kill him, he'll continue to target the Gotei," Shuzo replied, darkly.

"You should be careful, the fact that you were internally harmed is a good sign, losing a captain during harsh time like this could lead to our fall," Unohana commented. "You should know better than to jump in."

"I couldn't let my lieutenant die."

"Your lieutenant almost did, thanks to Hanabusa she managed to get here just in time," she replied. "But, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you."

Shuzo crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it, Unohana-san?"

Unohana calmed her features and let out a small sigh.

* * *

Takumi was sitting on a rooftop, trying to figure out a way to find Chiyuki. He wondered why he had just searched every nook and cranny in the Seireitei for someone he didn't even know. Was it because of Tamaki? He shook his head, standing up. He pushed strands of hair out of his face. There was only one other place he hadn't checked. If he knew anything about Genjiro's plans, he knew he'd do the same thing with the girl that he had with him. Send them to the Shinōreijutsuin. He walked towards the academy and he remembered his duty inside the Seireitei.

Genjiro had made it clear that he had his own personal vendetta to settle against the Gotei 13, but never clarified why. It didn't matter now; he'd be after Tamaki after that wound she gave him. He wasn't one to let someone get away with something like that. He was a vindictive man.

Takumi entered the academy grounds and heard a distant rustle. He turned around curiously and watched a tall girl jump the nearest wall, long sandy blond hair, pale skin, and wearing the girl's uniform. The odd thing about it all was the sword dangling off her shoulder. She shot one glance back and Takumi froze in his place. "Tamaki…?" he muttered.

Her eyes darted towards the gardens and met him. "Shit," she cursed in an all too familiar tone. She ran off.

Takumi took the initiative and chased after her. "Chiyuki!" he called loudly. It was making sense now. The reason why Genjiro mistook Tamaki for Chiyuki, they were identical.

She shot him a glare and stumbled over a tree root, falling flat on her face. Takumi rushed over to her, grabbing a hold of her arm and lifting her. She pulled her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, glaring.

"You're coming with me," Takumi stated, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"Takumi," he replied. "And keep your mouth shut, Tamaki asked me to find you."

"Tamaki…?" she inquired. "How do you know Tamaki?"

"Because of the information you've been feeding to Genjiro, they had a run-in and he almost killed her."

"But, Tamaki died…"

**...**

* * *

Terms

(_Many eyes…a flower and a book._)

**Aoime: **(Blue Eye), wakizashi's respective attack, releases a crescent-shaped (it's more triangular like the shape of the blade of Tamaki's shikai). As it name states, it's blue.

**Akaime**: (Red Eye), katana's respective attack, also releases a triangular/crescent-shaped beam, only red.

**Kuroime:** (Black Eye), it's the combination of both the wakizashi and katana attacks (and because I don't know my color wheel all that well, I made the main color for this black), shooting out two black beams from both swords. These are essentially stronger than the normal beams.

**Senken:** (Foresight), as mentioned before, it's a reiatsu detector, you see, Tamaki-chan isn't very good at sensing reiatsu as much as she claims. In any case, it can be useful if someone is suppressing his or her reiatsu (though not very effective).

**Kenbutsunin:** (Beholder), is a spear-like weapon, though the blade is much larger than the normal spear. It's like a melee-type zanpakutō, but is really a kidō-type since it uses beams and the like.

**Higune: **(Twilight), is a water attack, it surfaces from the ground and chases after its prey zigzagging. It looks like light at first, but looking at it closely it looks like a wall of water.

**Otakihasu:** (Cascading Lotus), is a sword weapon, the hilt becomes crystallized as if made from ice, the end is pointed and it's a thick sword vertically and sharp at that. It's mostly a water-type zanpakutō…yes.

_As mentioned other times, these are rough translations, I'm not entirely sure if they are correct, but on the plus side, they actually roll off the tongue nicely. Also, the name of Genjiro's zanpakutō will be revealed later, he must maintain some air of mystery._

----

This chapter is the jumpstart to the whirl of drama. I feel bad for Tamaki, she ended up hurt pretty badly, but I guess getting her in the hospital will do us some good. The next chapters will probably follow the things going around the Seireitei while having her hospitalized, or maybe I might skip a few weeks? In any case, I hope this was entertaining enough for the readers. Thanks to: **BionicLemon, Kudokuchan69, **and **kitcat 1995** for reviewing the previous chapter. :P

Review.


	17. Ignited Odium

C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N

**Ignited Odium **

_With a patronizing grin on her perfect face_

_She uttered the words I wished to shove down her throat almost immediately_

_I wanted her dead._

_But she had the nerve to say to me_

_"Love is going to save us."_

Flashing lights brightened up the usually dull night sky in Rukongai. The sight was beautiful, a sheer manifestation of tranquility that stretched throughout all Soul Society. In times of peace, watching ravishing colors decorate the darkness filled her heart with immeasurable bliss. She wouldn't have to recall the time she had to search every nook and cranny for her sister. Painfully mourning and calling out her name as she climbed the dangerous mountains in the North. She had heard rumors that Hollow were inclined to wander around the mountains more often than in the other districts in Rukongai. Having to summon the courage, she knew she never had, Tamaki acted accordingly, just as her twin would. Even if she was the oldest, she was always lacking in bravery, fearing almost everything from the whistle of the wind to the dead of the night. But, watching the fireworks besides her first friends, she'd believed she'd never have to look back at the darkening cloud behind her. Shinji spent most of his time picking at his teeth, while Kensei complained about the warm weather, but regardless, his hand never let go of hers. Tamaki would smile and laugh at how they couldn't shut up over meaningless things.

The image slowly burned inside her mind and stirring in her recurring dream, she felt a fusion of sharp pains centering over her chest. The torture was disturbing, feeling every bit of blood that crawled out of her, the burn of her healing wounds, and the taste of blood and medicine in her mouth left behind a nauseating aftertaste. She opens her mouth trying to take a deep breath, but to no avail. Had it been decided that she would die? '_Warmth, I feel warmth—Kanu, where are you?_'

----

"You're that man Genjiro is after, aren't you?" Chiyuki asked, walking a few feet in front of Takumi. He meekly shrugged. "If that is the case, I'd have to at least try to kill you."

"Save yourself the trouble, I wouldn't want to displease Tamaki by getting rid of you instead," he replied, eyeing her carefully. So far, she had listened to his orders. It had nothing to do with authority; he knew it was because of Tamaki. "Why are you working for Genjiro anyways?"

"I'd say for the same reason you ever did," she responded. "Whoever does work for that man does it for the same reason and we stay loyal…except for one." After that, she shot an uneasy glance his way. "I wonder how you were able to draw yourself out of the Trench."

"Unless you're hoping to get out of it, I'm not entitled to tell you anything," he replied. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still loyal to that bastard that almost killed Tamaki."

Chiyuki bit down on her thumb at the mention of Tamaki's name. "I don't understand," she whispered, reluctant to believe him. Tamaki had died a long time ago during the same time their family was murdered. She was killed as well and cast aside. Chiyuki held her head, her eyes meeting with the building where her _sister_ was being kept. She felt her heart pound excitedly.

Takumi directed her towards the room where she was being kept, but after entering the building, he walked in front of her. Takumi noticed Lieutenant Yamada leaving the room following his captain. "Captain Unohana," Takumi called, catching the woman's attention.

Unohana stopped, watching Takumi walk over to her, a serious expression on his face. "I know that Lieutenant Sakiyurai isn't allowed any visitors, but I wish to ask for permission for her sister," he said, quickly. Chiyuki walked up beside him, catching Unohana and Seinosuke's attention, surprising them.

"A twin?" she inquired, curiously. "I wasn't aware Lieutenant Sakiyurai had any relatives."

Chiyuki looked over at the serene captain. Her sister was a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. The sound of that eased away her worries, all the ones she had harbored the second Takumi informed her of Tamaki's condition.

"Apparently everyone has been kept in the dark over this," Takumi said, his eyes looking over to Chiyuki. "I'm asking permission for her to see her."

"If it's only her, then I suppose I can permit it, but only for a short while, Lieutenant Sakiyurai isn't as stable as we would have hoped," Unohana agreed. "Seinosuke, please go in with her."

Takumi bowed low. "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

"Follow me," Seinosuke said. He walked down the hallway and Takumi shoved Chiyuki forward when she didn't catch the hint. She shot him a glare, but followed the dark haired lieutenant. The atmosphere around them was consumed by the silence between them and Chiyuki's eagerness. How long had it been since she last saw Tamaki? She mentally noted, unable to count the amount of years. It was too long. Her heart skipped a beat as Seinosuke opened a door carefully, making no noise after the click. He opened it wide for Chiyuki, glancing over at her. "You may step inside, but do not disturb her sleep, if she were to awaken the pain might be the thing that finishes her," he commented. "I'll wait outside."

Chiyuki nodded and stepped inside the room. Seinosuke closed the door behind her. She took in the surroundings, ordinary monitors she had never seen in her life, along with a single bed sitting in the middle of the room. There was a window, but it was shut tightly. She blinked watching a shadow shoot past the window. She shook her head, walking towards the bed slowly. A motionless body lay on it and her eyes widened. Fuck, she cursed biting her bottom lip. Her hand reached towards the pained expression on Tamaki's sleeping face. "Tamaki-chan, I wonder if you're still a crybaby," she whispered, bringing her body closer. "I think you rubbed off on me, stupid."

She felt tears fill her eyes. She had never been one to cry. Tamaki took care of that aspect. They had always considered being one person, each of them lacking what the other had. Tamaki always resorted to crying whenever the situation presented itself. She would be the one to cry even if Chiyuki was the one who had to endure the pain.

Chiyuki placed her fingers against her older sister's face where scratches aligned her cheeks. She thought about what Takumi had said. She fought against Genjiro. Even if she had her face, he probably wanted to get rid of her. Her hand fell against the bed and linked to Tamaki's hand. Tears fell from her face and she let her head fall forward. "Why didn't you keep looking for me that day?" she whispered. "You told me you'd be with me forever—" She let out a small sob. "—I looked for you. But then I heard you died…Genjiro told me you had been killed—" Her hand held onto Tamaki's tightly. "—Fuck."

----

_I feel warmth. I feel comfort. I feel love._ Tamaki's mind swerved away from the small hints of happiness. She continued recalling the many firework displays she had gone to with Shinji and Kensei. It was Shinji's idea. He thought they weren't 'hanging out' as much since he graduated from the academy. The display, always conveniently took place the day before Tamaki's birthday and during the chilly winter. Both boys thought it was opportune because they wouldn't be prone to forgetting as they had other times and Tamaki wouldn't be out to kill them, seeing as she remembers their birthdays every year. Thinking back at that point, she recalled doing the same thing with Chiyuki. The firework display was always an extra treat and whenever the lights were a playful blue or purple, well the just lost it out of pure excitement.

Delving into her past was making her wonder if the sharp pain would ever fade away. The late-night excursions started bringing along more people over the years after Kensei and Tamaki graduated from the academy and entered the Gotei 13. Sometimes the amount of people sitting on the rooftop was outrageous; Kensei complained often and ended up angry by the end of the day. But, as always, everyone just laughed at him or Mashiro would take care of annoying him.

A few years ago, the Gotei 13 had gone into turmoil. Tenth Division was stationed to patrol the Seireitei along with Seventh Division and Second Division. This was her first day as lieutenant, but it was also the day of the fireworks. She asked Captain Tsubouchi for permission to go out, but he denied her request, worried something might happen to her. If it hadn't been for Saika shouting at him, she wouldn't have been able to go. Tamaki arrived at the location after the fireworks had begun. Shinji was already there, wearing his captain's haori proudly. Mashiro was sitting at his side, eating sweets Lisa had brought along and Hirata was there as well, but Kensei was nowhere to be found. Everyone there waiting and everyone else just started piling up as they neared midnight. Kensei still didn't go. It was explainable that Shuzo wouldn't attend, he was forced to stay in the Seireitei, but he did send Saika. Then Shinji, however he managed to get out of his duties, was simply remarkable.

Midnight arrived, but he did not. Everyone had to go back at that point, but she stayed put, listening to her nameless zanpakutō sing old folksongs dedicated to her in the most sardonic way. She didn't understand him because his singing was beyond horrible and it hurt her ears. But, she thought of Chiyuki as the sun rose and realized Kensei never arrived…

After that, a few altercations followed between the two. They didn't speak for an entire week and then the mistake began. She decided to give Hirata a chance, knowing Kensei would always be too busy with his work.

* * *

Shuzo entered Fourth Division early that morning ready to see Tamaki. To his dismay, he wasn't the first one there. Shinji and Takumi were busy arguing in front of Tamaki's bedroom door. Shuzo frowned, hearing all sorts of strange subjects within their altercation. "Should you two really be arguing so heatedly in Fourth Division?" he asked, catching their attention.

"Does he know?" Shinji demanded turning towards Takumi.

Takumi shrugged and Shinji pulled on his hair. "Hey!" he shouted, outraged.

"That was a demand!" Shinji stated.

"I don't know, ask him yourself!" Takumi shouted.

"Unohana will get angry if you two are shouting."

"How much do you know about Tamaki?" Shinji asked.

Shuzo blinked. "Is that a trick question?" he inquired. "I know a lot."

"Then this shouldn't shock you," Shinji stated, grabbing a hold of Shuzo's haori and dragging him towards Tamaki's room. Shinji opened the door quietly, pushing Shuzo in first.

The sight was remarkable indeed. "Look, a little girl is sleeping on the bed with Tama-chan," he commented with a smiled. Then said _little girl _turned around. Shuzo's mouth dropped and in that same instant fell to the floor unconscious.

Takumi poked his head into the room. "I personally think he took the news better than we thought."

Shinji glowered then turned towards Chiyuki. "Don't let this disturb ya, this is just Tamaki's captain," he explained, dragging Shuzo towards the nearest wall. "He's a bit on the dramatic side; just wait till ya meet her lover."

Chiyuki sat up, amused. "She has a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Something like that, but he won't be as amusing as this guy," Shinji replied. "Just go back to rest, I'll be outside if you need anything."

Chiyuki nodded.

Shinji walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Whenever Shuzo regained consciousness, they would hear it. He'd probably scratch at the door. Takumi was busy laughing at the fact that he fainted until Shinji smacked him over the head. "Shut up and get ta work," he ordered.

"I've already done my share of work after Shuzo had that talk with me."

"Yeah, yeah, hand this to Aizen," Shinji said, handing him a note. "I've already read it, but apparently the message is going around to lieutenants as well."

"What's it about?"

"Well, Unohana forced Shuzo into giving the report of the attack that same day instead of letting him wait until morning," Shinji began. "These are the characteristics of Genjiro—not that you care to look, you should be more than aware of what he looks like—and a few precautions."

Takumi frowned. "I'm clean!" he stated.

"Whatever. Just deliver it."

"Is anyone going to be sent out?"

"Considering the sheer lack of information, no one can be sent out."

"I can tell you where the hideout is, even Chiyuki can!" he stated, loudly.

"Don't bring me into this pointy-nose!" Chiyuki shouted from inside the door.

Takumi stared at the door in horror. That damned woman called him "pointy-nose"! How dare she? He cursed internally. Even if she had the same face as Tamaki, it was unforgivable!

"The problem is, if you give the location, we'll have ta detain ya," Shinji stated. "The thing is, yer still pretty useful ta me, and it's be a waste of talent to just let you go to prison to die."

"I don't care, so long as something is done for Tamaki."

"I'm sure Second Division is bound to find the hideout with the information they received." Shinji sat back down on the small bench. "Come on, get going."

Takumi frowned, but listened to his captain's orders. He trotted down the hallway, an evident dark cloud over his head. Shinji let out a sigh and heard the click of the door as it opened. Shuzo walked out, hand on his head, closing the door behind him. He glanced over to Shinji and took a seat beside him.

"Ya feeling better?" he asked.

"No," he clarified; the astonishment hadn't left his expression.

"I thought you knew everything about Tamaki," Shinji teased.

"Tamaki lost all her relatives back when she still lived in Rukongai, the fact that she has a living relative astonishes me enough," Shuzo explained. "Even more that she was a twin."

The door opened and Chiyuki walked out. "Actually, were triplets," she clarified, staring at both men. "Fuyuki is lost in traffic on her way over here, she called me telepathically."

Shinji snorted.

Shuzo meekly frowned. "You certainly got a mouth on you," he commented, turning away.

"I know," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you heading out?" Shinji asked.

"Academy students have curfews," she replied, disdainfully.

"If ya wanna stay longer, all ya gotta do is dress as a shinigami, people are bound to mistake you for your sister," Shinji suggested.

"Yes, but wouldn't they know she's in here recovering?" she asked.

"The situation with Tamaki has been kept form the general public," Shuzo answered. "The only one's informed were captains and their respective lieutenants—"

"I READ TAMAKI WAS IN HERE!" A familiar voice rang throughout the hallway. Shuzo let his head fall in shame when he recognized his younger brother's voice.

"Tsubouchi-kun, you shouldn't run in the halls!" Seinosuke shouted behind him.

"BEAT IT! MY PRECIOUS SISTER-IN-LAW IS IN HERE!"

"She's married?" Chiyuki asked allowed.

"No. That man just loves ta exaggerate…" Shinji said slowly.

Umi came to view, trying to shake off his division's lieutenant, a hand clasped over his mouth. Umi opened his mouth wide and clamped down on Seinosuke's hand. The lieutenant let out a yelp, removing his hand, but Umi refused to let go. Shuzo moved Chiyuki out of the way gently as he headed towards his brother. "Umi, let go of the nice lieutenant," he ordered nicely.

"No!" Umi said, muffled.

"You leave me no choice, I'll have to remove your head instead—" Shuzo drew his sword and Umi removed his mouth almost instantly.

"Are all captains and lieutenants this loony?" Chiyuki inquired.

"No, that just runs in their blood," Shinji replied. "Captain Tsubouchi tends to keep the meetings comical to say the least."

"And, my sister works under him?"

"He spoils the brat, she doesn't mind it."

"Yeah, she always loved shiny things—what a brat," Chiyuki recalled bitterly.

"Why would you threaten me like that?" Umi cried.

Shuzo pushed his brother out of the way. "Forgive my brother, I'm sure you're used to it—" He turned towards his brother. "—you know the fact that Tamaki is—"

"Tamaki!" Umi shouted, running towards Chiyuki. Her eyes widened astonished and she balled her hand into a fist, clocking him across the face when she realized he was about to hug her.

Shuzo turned around, mouth dropped.

"Chiyuki, that's one hell of a punch."

Umi whined, feeling blood trickle down his face. "Tama-chan," he complained.

Shuzo walked over to his brother, pulling him up by the back of his collar. "Apologize to the girl for assaulting her so suddenly."

Umi looked at his brother then back at Chiyuki. "What are you talking about? Tamaki never hits me!"

Shinji stood up. "Umi, this is Tamaki's _sister_, she's Hoshino Chiyuki."

Umi looked alarm for a few seconds, before an idea processed in his head. "Have you guys showed her to Kensei?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kensei is quite busy with the new recruit, apparently he decided to train her himself seeing as how many men only wanted to take advantage of her," Shuzo recited as he was told. Shuzo climbed the walls of Ninth Division in search of a visiting companion and Kensei shouted at him for not using the door.

"That can't be good," Umi said. "That woman looks like trouble walking."

"I'm sure she wants something," Shinji added.

"I'm going back to sleep," Chiyuki stated, waltzing back into Tamaki's room. Shuzo and the others watched the twin as she hoped on the bed beside her sister and let out a sigh.

Shinji wanted to question Chiyuki, but maybe the fact that she was Tamaki's twin and that she swore she thought she was dead was the only thing that bothered him. Takumi told him that Chiyuki was the one sending Genjiro information, but he'd have to keep that from Second Division. If that information were leaked, both Chiyuki and Takumi would be thrown into a cell. There was no telling Tamaki would be entirely safe either, so it was best to keep certain secrets from the Gotei, he just hoped they weren't the type to bite him in the ass later.

Shuzo shut the door to Tamaki's room. "I should probably be getting back to work," he said, glancing over at the clock. It had been around half an hour at that point. "I trust you'll keep me on track of Tamaki's health, won't you, Umi?"

Umi nodded. "If her sister doesn't kill me, I sure will."

"To work around the attitude, ya gotta respect her boundaries," Shinji suggested. "I need to look for Takumi, we've got a group meeting in an hour—" Shinji looked down the hall to see Takumi and Mashiro walking towards them. Takumi looked like he was punched across the face and got a nosebleed, considering the white paper stuffed up his nose. Mashiro hopped towards Umi and laughed at the bloody nose.

"I found Takumi in the same position," she said.

"What happened to you?" Shinji asked.

"The hype about the finger thing," Takumi began, his cheeks flushed red. "It didn't work. Instead she punched me across the face and that girl hits pretty hard."

Shinji snorted pleased. He made up that rumor to see if his Seventh Seat took the bait, which he did. Takumi shot his captain a glare.

"Where's Chiyuki?" Takumi asked, looking around the room.

"She went back inside to sleep with Tamaki," Shuzo explained.

"You can do that?" Mashiro asked excited. "I want to do that!" She stormed into the room and a few minutes later walked out with a bemused look on her face. "There's two Tamakis." Her confusion turned into a large, goofy grin. "Oh, I get it, this must be a dream! Shuzo go buy me candy!"

Shuzo blinked. "Uhm, it's not a dream—" he tried reasoning, but she smacked him over the head before he could protest. "Ouch!" he cried.

Shinji sighed, grabbing a hold of Takumi and dragging him down the hall. "I'm sure that can be resolved between them, I don't wanna keep repeating' myself over the same subject."

* * *

Shuzo managed to drag Kensei away from the grubby paws of Saya. That woman was certainly someone they should be wary of, considering the nasty look she gave him. Kensei would never understand it. He had enough trouble deciphering what Tamaki was thinking and he'd known her for much longer than Shuzo. The Tenth Division Captain sighed.

"You came yesterday, right?"

"I've been coming every day," Shuzo replied. "She's been in here for three days. Everyone was here the first day, or at least came once. Tamaki must be mad since you've neglected her for another girl. Especially, Saya…you know how she feels about _her._"

"I don't know where you're getting at," Kensei stated, glaring at Shuzo. "Ohmiya is just a member of my division, and the only reason I'm spending time with her is for training, apparently none of the women wanted to volunteer and I had time."

"You also have seated officers that would have been forced to follow—" Shuzo shook his head. "Forget it. If this becomes an argument, Unohana would throw us both out. All I want you to know is that you should be cautious around Saya."

Kensei nodded. Shuzo opened the door to Tamaki's room, Chiyuki was nowhere in sight, so he figured she was probably in school at that point. Kensei walked into the room, towards Tamaki's bed, the sheets were messy, and it was sunken in beside her. He turned towards Shuzo. "Has someone been sleeping here?"

"On occasions, I feel so tired, I like to rest my head," Shuzo said, watching Kensei's eyes narrow.

Kensei ignored what Shuzo was going on about, focusing on Tamaki. "Has anyone found Genjiro?" he asked, feeling angry. Seeing her like that because of that man cause him some wrath.

"Nope, but he's severely injured so, we can't expect him to come out of hiding until his eye heals, at least," Shuzo commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should be proud of her."

"Look at her," he said, signaling towards her. "She's lying in bed unconscious. I told her I didn't want her to stay in the group. I even offered myself but she threatened me and—"

"Tamaki is a lieutenant and even if she seems so vulnerable, you must allow her to show you," Shuzo said. "I'm sure she can hear you, so she probably will be pissed off when she wakes up."

----

Ochiyo was sitting in front of Tamaki, wearing that dazzling rose pin she had fallen in love with. Ochiyo caught her looking at it and pulled it from her hair, glancing over the gold pin with the three red crystal-like roses at the end. "Do you like it?" she inquired, giving Tamaki a better view of the jewels.

Tamaki gave a small nod, unable to find the words to admit that it was beautiful. In her eyes, there was something more than just beauty…there was love. Her big eyes looked back up at Ochiyo, tonight she looked positively glowing from the moment she met her at the door. Tamaki wondered if it was the pin in her hands. Ochiyo gave her a warm smile and moved closer to her. Her gentle hands glided over Tamaki's blonde hair, pulling it in swirls and then finally, adding her hairpin on her head. "As I thought, it suits you as well." She smiled.

Tamaki reached up to touch her hair, it was a bit messily made, but when her finger felt contact with the hairpin, she felt something inside of her—deep sadness. "It's beautiful, just like the man who gave it to me," Ochiyo whispered, placing her hands on her lap. Her eyes saddened. Tamaki waited expectantly for her to finish her sentence, but her expression continued to sadden. Tamaki reached towards her hand, placing it on top of hers. "It makes me a little depressed when I think about it."

"What happened?" There was her voice, full of concern.

"He said goodbye to me," Ochiyo replied, trying to keep a smile on her paled face.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Yes." Her hands held Tamaki's in a tight hold. Not knowing what to do, Tamaki laid her head down on Ochiyo's lap, feeling much comfort in her warmth. She was the only one who had been devoid of the love only a mother could give her. She often sought it out with Ochiyo. "Tamaki-chan, if you were to fall in love—"

Tamaki opened her mouth, wanting to hear the story of Ochiyo's lover. She knew that children like her wouldn't survive in Rukongai, living in such a rundown district and in constant danger of Hollow attacks. "Ochiyo-chan, please tell me about the one who said goodbye to you." Her conversational tone surfaced and she was expecting Ochiyo to laugh. She was waiting for her to say that she was much too young to hear such stories. Her response came easily, in the form of warm rain, some of the droplets had a tinge of black, and they carefully slid down her round cheeks. Unable to look up at Ochiyo, she remained silent and hopeful.

She laughed, her voice covered with sorrow. "The man, of course, like any other came to me on a very unlikely evening," Ochiyo began. "I was attending an officer at that time, but when he asked Machiru who the best conversationalist was, she mentioned my name—along with some extra comments." Ochiyo prattled a bit, trying to conceal her emotions, which must have been difficult. "He ended walking right into my appointment with another man, with Machiru trying to pull him away. Even if I had been in the most awkward situation, when my eyes met his…I felt something inside of me stir." She laughed, mockingly, trying to brush aside her melancholic notions by pleading her pathetic heart to render him just a useless piece in her life. "He just sat right down on the tatami mat and pleaded that I have a conversation with him. He offered me twice the amount of money my current customer had given. Just a single conversation that was all he ever asked for…"

_Her heart had been ignited with deep mourning_

_A love that had never meant to be,_

_One that tortured her like the violent waves in the ocean,_

_Her life had met premature end_

_Her final hope was that last trinket she ever received._

_To me, it felt different…_

_I would never be able to accept the same trinket with the same emotion._

**...**

_

* * *

_

Uhm, yes. This is a filler-kind of chapter. As well as some hints of what's to come...seriously. So, hopefully...this opened everyone's head to some ideas. O: Somewhere around the time while I was writing Tamaki's little flashbacks and I got to the one with Ochiyo...I felt a small tinge of writing a story similar to that, another Bleach one...I might try it (someday).

The first little excerpt, well the last line is actually the title of a song by Benny Benassi ft. The Biz. Though, the main inspiration for this chapter was a bunch of soundtrack music. :P

In any case, thank you for reading. :)

-----

Responses (Relocated to make the titles look awesome.)

**BionicLemon:** I'm happy you found it entertaining. :D Thank you, even little praise pleases me, it helps me continue on! :]

**kudokuchan69:** Thank you. Though, I kind of felt bad for Tamaki in the previous chapter...this one, not so much. She slept through the entire thing. She should be ashamed.

**kitcat 1995:** Haha, I'm sorry about the cliffhangers...they find their way in sometimes! I've got to admit, all your reviews made my day! Some made me laugh. :] lol, I'm always on a sugar high! I think it makes life entertaining! Oh, and by the way...about the updates of this story, they're usually weekly. :P Thank you. :]

-----

Review. :P


	18. Forgotten Reverie

C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N

**Forgotten Reverie **

_My time has shortened._

_Life has become difficult._

_Without you, I can't think straight._

_Without you, I can't get up in the morning._

_Without you, my heart shatters._

_But, you will never return to me, will you?_

Tamaki stirred in her sleep, feeling warmth at her side. Her mind was still not at ease. It was still wandering around in the deepest parts of her memories. Every time she recalled her sister's face, she would turn her memory elsewhere. She didn't want to cry anymore and she swore to herself that Chiyuki would be just another person in her life, but how could she forget someone who had the same face as her. It was impossible. Her memory continued to linger over the times she spent with Ochiyo, the days she stayed away from the home that took her in, and the way her _mother_ looked at her suspiciously. It might have been wrong to be the half that would never be accepted because she was always weak-minded and easily driven by others, especially Chiyuki's words. Chiyuki never took advantage of her older sister's defects; she made sure that others would never see them, by covering them up with her own words.

She spent her days preoccupied with her ragdolls, playing with them while Tamaki spent her time daydreaming. Tamaki's dream always had been becoming a shinigami, but considering she was the weakest one of the two…she didn't give it much thought. It never stopped her from daydreaming. She wasn't scared of Hollows as much as Chiyuki, but she felt more fear the closer she was able to feel their presence. It was the same. Tamaki and Chiyuki had what the other lacked. That truth was the only one between them. It was their only secret.

"Tama-nee-chan," Chiyuki called from the corner of their small room. Tamaki poked her head out of the closet. "Why are you in the closet?"

"So that I can hide," she replied smiling.

Chiyuki stood up, shaking off the pieces of yarn that had fallen out of her dolls head. She walked over to the candle lighting up the room and picked it up. Tamaki eyed her carefully as she placed the candle next to her. "There," she said. "If you fall asleep, you won't have nightmares."

Tamaki smiled.

----

Kensei had gone back to visit Tamaki in his own time. Mashiro was missing; apparently, she and Lisa were taking a friend to the beauty salon. So, he wondered if they were getting along with Saya at that point. His hand held hers tightly waiting for her to awaken. He wondered how long it had been. Unohana said that her wounds were almost completely healed, but she considered something else must have been wrong with her. "Tamaki," he called softly, bending down and kissing her head.

She stirred in her sleep, moving abruptly on her side. "I'm not working today…go away Kensei," she mumbled. She had pulled her hand out of his grip.

Kensei didn't want to disturb her sleep. Instead of staying longer, he ran his fingers over her hair once more and left the room. Work was piling up since Second, Fifth, and Tenth Division were sent to further the investigation while Seventh, Ninth, and Eleventh Division were on constant patrol around the Seireitei. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was about time for him to do his share of patrolling, Love's division would have already retired by then.

"Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop~"

A familiar voice chided, making Kensei cringe uncomfortably. It was a male's voice, yet it was softened, trying to make his words sound less stupid—it wasn't working. Then Shuzo came into view and as he noticed Kensei, he stopped hopping down the hall. "Kensei!" he greeted, strongly.

"Shuzo," he said slowly, stopping in front of the man.

"Did you just come from Tamaki's room?" he asked.

Kensei nodded.

"Has she gotten any better?"

"It seems that way, you're heading over there, and I'm sure in a few more days she might wake up."

"That's good." Shuzo walked past him. How awkward had that been? "Well, good luck with your patrolling." Shuzo slapped himself across the face mentally. He thought there was no one in the hallway when his outburst started, but that seemed too good to be true.

----

"You think I look like Tama-nee-chan now?" Chiyuki asked, glancing in the mirror. Mashiro and Lisa were at her side, nodding in agreement. Chiyuki had been talked into dressing as Tamaki to delude attention away from the fact that her sister hadn't been around the Gotei. She had done well impersonating her sister, going out with Mashiro to buy lunch after her classes in the academy were over, but she hadn't run into anyone that knew Tamaki personally. Chiyuki had her hair pulled back most of the time since it fell past her shoulders, while Tamaki's lay just above hers.

"This looks great," Mashiro commented. "No one will ever be able to tell you apart, unless you start cursing."

"I'm working on it," Chiyuki mumbled, getting out of her seat. "Thank you for coming and helping me with the haircut. I would have probably cut it too short."

"We could just cut Tamaki's in her sleep, she'd never notice," Lisa suggested.

"I think Kensei would notice," Mashiro said.

"I thought he was busy with Saya?"

"Who's Saya?" Chiyuki asked, turning to the two women. "I've heard her name every day since I showed up. I know Kensei is Tamaki's property, but whose Saya…don't tell me that's their daughter! Is it? I'll die if I'm an aunt. I'll kick the chair away as I hang myself."

"No!" Mashiro protested loudly. "Saya is this new girl that's trying to get her pretty manicured nails all over Kensei!"

Chiyuki blinked. "The rival?" she inquired.

Lisa nodded. "I'm sure Tamaki will pounce on Kensei as soon as she wakes up."

"Or, I'll force her," Chiyuki chided.

"We should lock them in a room with drinks and not let them out until sparks fly," Lisa suggested.

"I think we're on the same wavelength now," Chiyuki said.

"Oh~" Mashiro chimed, a smile on her face.

"Well, I should get going. I want to see Tamaki again before I go to the dorms," Chiyuki said. "What are you two doing?"

Mashiro glanced over at the clock. "Oops, I'm on patrol," she said, rushing towards the door. "I'll see you two later!"

"I have a few papers to file," Lisa said. "I'll say my goodbyes now."

"Thanks again." Lisa left the place quickly and Chiyuki rushed towards Fourth Division to take another nap. Lately, she was experiencing difficulties sleeping. Something was weighing in on her shoulders…it was the guilt of becoming a part of the enemy's side. She was positive that was her problem. At that point, she began to question her loyalty.

She entered Fourth Division wearing Tamaki's black shihakusho, her freshly cut hair bouncing around from her quick movements. She rushed through the hallways greeting those who called her out. The room where her sister was being kept was located further away from the other patients. Shuzo explained to her that it was to keep her absence in the Gotei a secret as to not alarm the others.

Chiyuki carefully opened the door, feeling a gush of wind hit her face as she entered. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Tamaki was sitting on the bed, her eyes looking out the open window, watching the trees rustle slightly. Chiyuki felt her hand fall from the doorknob and the door slammed shut.

Tamaki turned around. "Chiyuki," she mouthed, breathlessly. She reached up, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

Chiyuki was frozen in her tracks. She watched Tamaki push the blankets off her body, taking out the needles attacked to her arm, swing her legs off the bed, and hop down. Chiyuki took one-step forward, watching her sister tear up.

"Stop moving!" Chiyuki shouted, remembering her condition. But, at the point of her outburst, her sister's weight was over her, arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm not dreaming," Tamaki whispered. Her knees felt weak as she forced herself to stand. "You're real. You didn't die."

Chiyuki held onto her sister, gently as if not to harm her. Chiyuki couldn't help but cry at that point. Her stupid crybaby sister really did rub off on her.

Tamaki felt her heart lighten. She was fine. All the awful thoughts that filled her mind when Genjiro mistook her for Chiyuki were vanishing. She was afraid of the conditions she'd find her sister. Would she be thinner and sick? Would she be wearing tattered clothing? Would she have scars all over her body? Had he touched her improperly? Tamaki moved away quickly as the thought occurred to her. "Are you okay?" she asked desperately. She lifted Chiyuki's sleeves, looking at her arms intensely searching for even an inch of evidence that would fuel her to hunt the man down herself and finish the job. She didn't care that he managed to beat her a first time, he'd be vulnerable at that point, and she'd gladly take him on again. She searched every inch of her body and sighed relieved. "You're okay."

Chiyuki stared down at her half-naked self, watching her sister returned to her bed, plopping on top of it. "I can go back to sleep now," Tamaki whispered.

Chiyuki snapped back into her senses, feeling a tinge of rancor for being undressed with the window open. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted, angrily. She grabbed a hold of the extra pillow she always used and threw it at her sister. It fell on top of Tamaki's head and she didn't move. "Where do you get off undressing someone upon meeting them again after so many years?"

Tamaki pulled her body up, propping herself on the pillow that had been thrown at her. "I'm still dreaming anyways," she decided. "But, where'd my man-servants go?"

Chiyuki's mouth dropped. "Stupid, I'm real! You're not dreaming!" she shouted.

"I know." Tamaki shrugged, fueling her sister's anger.

Chiyuki stomped towards Tamaki and slapped her across the face, knocking the latter back to her senses. Tamaki cried. That was all she did after she felt the pain of reality, her aching heart and everything that accompanied it to the tears that fell from her swollen eyes. Chiyuki's matched hers in equal tremor; her hands had sloppily pulled her black kimono shut.

"How are you here?" Tamaki whispered, trying to grasp reality further.

"Pointy-nose found me out for you and guilt-tripped me the entire way over," she explained. Her hands reached up wiping the tears from her eyes before they could slide down her face.

Tamaki smiled warmly. "So, you're the crybaby now?"

Chiyuki sobbed, letting her head drop over Tamaki's shoulder. "Shut up, stupid." Tamaki couldn't help but laugh, even though she was crying too. Silent tears compared to Chiyuki's, she could only imagine the life she had live under Genjiro, but the same question remained in her head.

Turning to Chiyuki, a frown settled on Tamaki's features. "No one ever touched you improperly, have they?" she asked.

Chiyuki looked at her surprised. "No," she spat.

"Then you're still the same innocent Chiyuki I grew up with?" she pressed.

"I'm a young woman now," Chiyuki said, defiantly.

"Well, I can see that." Tamaki nodded her head. "I was just asking if—"

"What the hell?" Chiyuki cried, flustered. Her cheeks were colored a bright red at that point as she stepped away from her sister's side.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow curiously and then it hit her. "Who touched you?"

"What?"

"I can read your face like a book; some guy fondled your goodies, didn't he?"

"Shut up!" She was about to burst from embarrassment. "You…you're a terrible person!"

"I'm your older sister!" she countered, reassuring her position in the latter's private life.

"Well not like I'm asking for your private life!" Chiyuki rebuked. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"It's you I'm talking to; you're making it seem as if we're strangers…" Tamaki stopped herself and stared at her younger sister. Her heart shattered a little, but that miniscule crack would run its course and break her. Chiyuki hadn't been a part of her life in decades. That would make them unfamiliar even if they shared the same face.

Tamaki turned away, pulling the bed sheets over her legs. "I'm sorry, Chiyuki, I was out of place."

The awkwardness expanded, lingering above them even after the first hour waltzed by. Chiyuki excused herself after it, recalling her schedule. She would be expected at her dorm in the next half hour. Using the bathroom in the room to dress, Chiyuki got out of Tamaki's shihakusho and back into her uniform. She walked out, since she managed to open her big mouth, her sister hadn't given her much regard. Chiyuki bid farewell. "I promise to come by tomorrow as well," she whispered, low. As if, she didn't want her older twin to hear.

Tamaki nodded her head slowly, her eyes glued to the outside world. As if she was gazing on at something marvelous that she couldn't tear her eyes away. Reality was, she was afraid to look at Chiyuki. The door clicked open and then shut. Tamaki pulled her knees up, drawing them closer to her chest, resting her cheek on one. Her eyes glistened with tears that wouldn't fall from her lids.

Regardless of the turmoil going on between her and her twin…she would wait for her to go to her and swear her loyalty to her.

The door opened. "Tamaki."

She dragged her cheek over turning her face to look towards the door. Her heart lightened at the sight of Kensei. He rushed to her side, letting the door shut on its own. His arms wrapped around her body almost instantly. He held her gently, trying not to harm her in any way.

"Kensei," she began. "How long have I been in here for?"

Kensei looked down at her. Even though her arms were wrapped around his waist, as she stared up at him. Her violet orbs were full of confusion, a sense of loss, and just a tinge of sadness. The way her eyes were slightly narrowed and glazed. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked, avoiding her question. He was worried about her mostly.

Tamaki buried her face against his chest, his hand held her head, fingers lacing into her messy hair. She nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered. "I only have an irritating scratch on my back—" She reached over to her back, trying to scratch the spot she was talking about, but couldn't seem to get it. "—it's hard to reach."

Kensei let his hand slide down from her head to her back, tracing his fingers down slowly. He stopped. "Here?" he asked. He felt Tamaki nod removing her hand from her back as he scratched that spot. She felt herself shudder. She kept her head pressed against Kensei's torso, the beat of his heart felt soothing. Her hold tightened around him, feeling the stronger effect of her earlier heartbreak.

Her eyes glistened with tears letting the sadness etch into her being. It was unfair. She closed her eyes. _Why was everything so unfair?_ Nothing made sense, but at the same time, everything did. The confusion was beginning to control her mind, plaguing her with bad thoughts. All she ever wished for was to be with Chiyuki forever, even if it meant never becoming a shinigami. She wanted their life to be reoccurring like a never-ending cycle that would always lead back to the same starting point. Nothing was out of place and their hands were always linked together.

Her fingers scrunched up the fabric of Kensei's haori, alerting him when her body began to quiver. Her face buried in his chest, her expression full of despair and unreasonable pain. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling off her flustered cheeks, dripping from her chin. Her mouth was opened slightly and at certain instances, she felt the drops of water cascade over her lips, keeping them from drying.

Kensei was unsure of what to do; instead, he pulled her into a tight hold, wrapping his arms around her body gently. She sobbed. He felt and saw the tears trickling down her face. He couldn't question her. He didn't know what to say. He propped himself on the bed and gathered her in his arms. She felt fragile this time around, trembling and crying out in pain. He kissed the top of her head, brushing aside the hair that stuck to her face. Her crying didn't cease, even though she tried to hold back her tears. Ever since she woke up, she had been scared. The window of her room was left wide open, which was odd in Fourth Division. Since her fight with Genjiro, she could help but feel fear. Takumi was right, that man had the ability to etch fear into another person with ease. She had become one of his victims and now she would be subjugated by nightmarish realities.

The sobs stopped over the next few seconds, allowing her to breathe normally before the grip over her lungs caused her to have another attack. She had felt the taste of blood throughout her sleep but figured it was because of the wounds her body sustained. Her face felt hot from the slight embarrassment of being so close to Kensei. She loved the proximity. The feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her body, her face pressed against his hard body. It was alluring in a sense, just being close to him, alone in her empty room.

She shook her head and turned to face him. Kensei was staring down at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just—_afraid_," she admitted. Taking advantage of his strong hold and wrapping her arms around him tighter. "I've had reoccurring dreams…and they've been plaguing my mind all this time…I don't know how long I've been sleeping for—"

"It's been two weeks," he said.

Tamaki sighed. "It's a wonder my bones hurt."

Kensei quickly let her go at her small complaint, afraid that he was the cause of the pain. Tamaki didn't let go of him. Her grip tightened to show her reluctance to let go and her eyebrows were knitted in determination. "It wasn't an offense to you Kensei." Her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry." He had nothing to apologize for. He hasn't done anything wrong to me.

Tamaki closed her eyes, taking one deep breath. She needed it, to loosen up the snake grip around her neck. Every inch of her body felt irritated. "Kensei," she called.

"What is it?"

"My window—_who leaves it open?_" she inquired.

His eyes widened and he pulled her face up to look at him, about to question her. Her eyes weren't looking at him, as he would have hoped. He followed her gaze. It led him to the open window of her room. The suspicion rose.

"Don't you know…Kensei?" she asked. The grip of her hands loosened.

"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here."

**...**

* * *

Shorter. Sweeter. And roughly speaking to the point. Thanks for reading!

----

Responses

**kudokuchan69:** Haha, it truly isn't. Thanks for reviewing. :P

**BionicLemon:** That was totally a violation of rights, you never even got to finish. Thanks for reviewing. That made me laugh too much. XD

**kitcat 1995:** Aww. That's a sweet story. :] Somehow it makes me happy that you thought of such a nice memory. Haha, caffeine, I'm told to stay off that. Thanks for reviewing. :D

----

Review.


	19. Renegade Sensation

C H A P T E R N I N E T E E N

**Renegade Sensation**

_I can still feel calluses on my palm._

_I have not held a sword in fifteen years…_

_I'm in a different skin, but they've remained._

_Has my sword remained by my side?_

Something eerie came with the feeling of being surveillance inside Fourth Division. There was an open window, which had yet to been able to explain. The simplicity of the ordeal seemed preposterous by word, but the only persons to enter Sakiyurai Tamaki's room were limited to five. The first being Captain Unohana Retsu, who had frequented Sakiyurai's room in the mornings to make sure the young shinigami was doing better. The second one was Yamada Seinosuke, who took care of changing all of the patient's bandages. The last three were simply people who had gone to visit her that day. Captain Tsubouchi Shuzo had gone in to see his lieutenant at the same time Captain Unohana checked on her wellbeing. Chiyuki walked in for a visit as well, but the window had already been opened and her twin was already awake. After Chiyuki visit, Captain Muguruma Kensei went to see Tamaki. He was the second to notice the window. But, the suspicion had already been etched into Tamaki's mind as she asked Kensei if he knew who opened that window.

Tamaki began acting strangely that day. Unohana told Shuzo that it might be a sense of paranoia. The battle she had fought might have been too much for her. The wounds she sustained were harsh, mostly attacking the nerves in her body, but nothing too serious, which was a miracle. Tamaki's room was switched because her health wasn't well enough to be discharged. Unohana also wanted to check her lungs, which caused some outrage in the patient, most of it directed towards her captain. Unohana cleared her accusations when she said she was the one to figure out her current illness and that she wasn't very happy with the secrecy. The animosity in the room hit the roof and possibly went past it. Tamaki submitted to the tests Unohana wanted to run and didn't complain out of fear. Captain Unohana had a way of intimidating people. She truly was a force to stay fifty feet away.

After the tests, Tamaki had been left to rest. Shuzo was inside of her room, making sure the window stayed closed. "Do you remember anything?" Shuzo inquired, watching his lieutenant. The young woman was staring out the window; her eyes had never left it since she entered the room.

She shook her head slowly. "Remember what, captain?" she asked.

"Anything in particular about your fight against Genjiro…to when you woke up and found the window like that," he explained, carefully.

"I was afraid throughout my fight with him. It wasn't my intention to seem heroic, but I wanted to know more about Chiyuki so I fought him," she replied. "I didn't learn anything about her, but I continued to fight. He swore he'd get revenge for what I did to his eye. Maybe, the effects of his threat have finally set in. Or, there might be another person out there other than Chiyuki that's on his side…" She hadn't given much thought to the fact that she and her twin were still enemies, but the fact was too real to avoid. Takumi wasn't an enemy any longer because he swore loyalty to her and she trusted his word. "I'm not sure—"

She was interrupted by the door opening loudly, Takumi walking in first in quite the formal attire and Chiyuki following him a frown n her face. Tamaki turned to face the intruders only to see two very familiar faces, an ex-traitor, and the current turncoat.

"Tamaki-chan, you're awake!" Takumi cried, rushing to her side. He wrapped his arms around her gently, surprised that she allowed him to do so. She only sat still; emotion had been scratched off her face. It was strange. When he made contact, he wondered if he was hugging a lifeless doll. He turned to face her, removing his chin off the top of her head. He stared at her face carefully. "Is something the matter?"

Tamaki shook her head, pulling her lips into a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Hanabusa." Her smile sent chills down his spine. She turned away and leaned against him, laying her head on his chest. She let out a sigh. Concerned, he looked over his shoulder at Shuzo, who shrugged.

"Tamaki," Chiyuki called, poking her head over Takumi's form. She held a flower in front of her older sister. "I've brought you a present today, to hopefully disregard the animosity last night. It was out of place and I've realized that knowing your alive is more important that the amount of years you spent away from me."

Tamaki held her hand out, taking it. "Thank you, Chiyuki."

Chiyuki glared at Takumi. "Move out of the way pointy-nose, I want to hug my sister!" she ordered, pushing him slightly.

"Fine, fine!" he said, irritated. "You don't need to push me." As he removed his hands from Tamaki's body, he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him close. At the action, eyes widened in shock.

Shuzo pulled himself out of his seat, walked up beside Takumi with a large smile on his face. His hand shot up to the latter and he pushed him with so much force that Tamaki's arms unwrapped in an instant. Takumi's body hit the nearest wall hard falling on the ground. "Taking advantage of my lieutenant is in no way fair." Tamaki let her head fall on Shuzo's chest. It didn't matter whom she rested her head against, she just wanted to hear their heartbeat. Unlike Takumi's, whose heart beat like a quiet drum, Shuzo's was erratic with unknown exhilaration or anxiety. It was almost like Kensei's because it was just as soothing.

Takumi coughed a bit. "That was quite harsh," he commented. "I never took you to be so _jealous_ of my closeness to your lieutenant."

"I'm not jealous, just generally concerned." Shuzo turned his attention to Chiyuki, who was sitting on Tamaki's bed. She had a cold expression on her face. Tamaki diverted her gaze back to the window.

"You're too overprotective of her, she's a grown woman."

"And you're a grown pervert, my protection is necessary, given the fact that she has Kensei with her," he stated. A frown adorned his face, reciprocated by the pervert. "You wouldn't want to have him angry at you for touching Tamaki, would you?"

"Of course not, that'd be stupid."

The door opened. "I didn't think they're actually—" Kensei had entered the room and stopped when he noticed not one but two people who shared the same face. The one he recognized was the woman who was still bandaged resting her head on her captain; the other was dressed in a similar fashion as the latter.

Shuzo moved away from Tamaki, turning around to face Kensei, noticing another person behind him. "No," Kensei said, shaking his head and leaving the room. The door shut with a small click.

"That was quite the reaction," Takumi said, softly. He headed towards the door, opening it himself to see Kensei still standing in front of it, a strange expression on his face and the woman standing beside him wasn't Mashiro. It was Saya and she had her hands on her captain, a worried expression on her face, regarding her surprised captain. "Captain Muguruma."

Takumi caught his attention almost instantly. Kensei pulled his arm from the smaller woman. "What?"

"Well, if you're wondering if you're blind or something, you're not." Takumi tried to be serious, but it was obvious he wanted to laugh about the situation. "Tamaki does have a twin and they are both sitting on that bed."

Takumi moved out of the way, letting Kensei look. His eyes darted from the cold expression on Chiyuki's face to the sullen expression on Tamaki. Kensei walked inside the room, Saya walking behind him. Saya glared at Takumi, who scowled. Shuzo took one glance at the dark-haired woman and turned his attention back to the look on Kensei's face.

"Kensei," Tamaki called. There was a small smiled on her face. Kensei walked over to her, grabbing a hold of her hand, where it laid. "That's Chiyuki-chan."

Chiyuki glanced at Kensei. "Nice to meet you," she forced a reply. She was mostly angry with herself because of what happened last night. She couldn't shake off the guilt. Instead, she turned her irritation to the girl in front of her.

She had heard loads about Kensei, but no one even cared to mention that girl. "Oi, aren't you going to greet her?" she asked, brusquely.

Saya looked at Chiyuki, bemused before turning to Tamaki. She bowed low. "It's nice to see you are doing well, Lieutenant Sakiyurai." Saya greeted her formally.

Tamaki shot her an uneasy glance and turned her attention to Kensei, grabbing his by the collar. She pulled him down closer to her. "Who is she?" she asked, whispering.

No one but Chiyuki and Kensei heard that comment. Shuzo had moved to Takumi's side, both of them were chatting excessively through whispers. Chiyuki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned forward giving the sweet-looking woman an irate glower. "What's your name?" Chiyuki asked.

The question surprised Saya. She was surprised by the fact that the woman had a twin, but in turn, this one was more…impatient. The evidence was all over her face. "I'm Ohmiya Saya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hoshino Chiyuki," she reciprocated the notion. "Are you a _friend _of my sister?"

Tamaki arched an eyebrow, knowing the tone in her sister's voice far too well.

"We've just met, but I wanted to come with Captain Muguruma to express my condolences—"

"_Condolences_…?" Chiyuki inquired, sardonically. "My sister isn't dead."

"I came to express my _sympathy_!" Saya corrected quickly. "Forgive me." The apology directed at Tamaki.

"Get out."

Eyes widened at that point, full of shock. Chiyuki's words were quite forceful. The color seemed to have drained from Saya's face.

"What?" she managed to ask. Her voice was low and full of shock.

"_Get. Out._" Chiyuki repeated, slower and that time more potent that the first.

"Hey—"

Chiyuki turned to Kensei. "You, shut up." She stated, getting off the bed. She looked back at Saya. "If you don't comprehend my words, I'll throw you out." Saya couldn't move, but she did when Chiyuki grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and _shoved _her towards the door. It wasn't just once; she did it repeatedly until Saya stumbled out the door.

Saya turned away, reacting to Chiyuki's actions. "How dare—" The door was slammed right on her face and the click of the lock marked her defeat.

Chiyuki turned her attention to the four baffled people in the room. Kensei looked peeved. Tamaki moved Kensei out of the way, lifting her body up, moving herself to the edge of the bed. "Chiyuki," she said.

"What?" Her twin inquired, passively as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You kicked out one of my visitors."

"Don't start with me Tamaki," she pressed, gritting her teeth. "You heard her! She came to express her _condolences_! You're not _fucking dead_."

"Everybody makes mistakes!" Tamaki countered. "You don't even know her!"

"_You don't even know her!_" she retorted. "You asked him who she was!" Chiyuki jabbed her finger towards Kensei, who stood there wordlessly.

"Chiyuki, get out."

"What?" she asked, taken aback. "I did you a fucking favor by getting rid of her! She probably just came to keep tabs on him!"

"Chiyuki don't be stupid. Just…leave," Tamaki stated.

"Fine!" she rebuked. "But, if that pretty girl is still outside, you better hope she doesn't do anything to me or she's fucking dead." She needed to vent her anger and if it meant beating a complete stranger, whose name was the only things she knew, she didn't care much.

She headed towards the door, swinging it open noisily. Everyone looked out, full of some concern for Saya. She was still standing there, her hands balled into fits and Chiyuki smirked. Takumi walked over to the door, shoving Chiyuki inside and slamming the door on Saya's face again before she could say anything. They heard her scream in frustration.

"I'll be back." Kensei headed out the room with those words.

"I want to leave," Tamaki stated.

Everyone turned towards her. Takumi was trying to keep Chiyuki into control. Tamaki got off her bed. "Captain Tsubouchi, I want to leave."

"You haven't been discharged Tamaki, you can't leave."

"Go get that fixed," she said. She was angry.

"You don't understand, you still haven't healed up completely," he stated. "Even if I begged Captain Unohana to discharge you, she wouldn't. Get back into bed."

"I don't care." She ignored them. "Chiyuki, you take me out of here then."

Chiyuki turned to her twin angrily. "Hurry up then."

"Where are my swords?" Tamaki asked, angrily.

"Get back into bed," Shuzo pressed, ignoring her question.

Tamaki opened the door, alerting Kensei and Saya. The girl was crying. Tamaki walked past them without much regard for either of them. Chiyuki followed her close. Shuzo balled his hands into fists and appeared in front of Tamaki as she tried to leave. He was prepared to take her back into her room by force when her foot met his family jewels. A low blow from his angry lieutenant, that's what defeated him. Takumi felt his mouth drop as he watched Shuzo fall on the ground in pain, that hit must have really—he shuddered at the thought of it. Even Kensei knew he shouldn't interfere with her current rampage.

Takumi rushed towards the twins. "Well, I'll chose my side and help you both escape."

"Tamaki!" Kensei shouted. He tried to go after the three or at least help Shuzo out of pity. He took one step and felt Saya grab his arm.

Takumi turned back grabbed a hold of both women and used shunpo to get them out of Fourth Division faster. Tamaki moved away from Takumi the instant they stepped out. She had a lot in her head and part of her was still angry with Chiyuki for being so brusque. It didn't matter. Chiyuki moved away from Takumi as well, feeling awkward.

"You probably shouldn't have kicked your captain," Takumi said.

"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't have let me out if I hadn't." She was barefoot and a bit hungry. "I'm starving, let's eat somewhere."

"Where do you want to go?" Takumi asked.

It was already dark. "I have to go back to the dorms," Chiyuki stated.

"Fine," Tamaki said, looking at Chiyuki. "Tomorrow meet us at the market at noon."

Chiyuki nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Tamaki turned away. "You were only taking care of me. I'm thankful. Let's go find a place to eat, Hanabusa." Tamaki acknowledged the fact that her sister was only being overprotective. It was a kind gesture. But, it was odd how out of place it seemed.

Chiyuki swallowed hard, giving her sister a nod. "I'll be there," she stated. Then, she turned away and rushed towards the Shinigami Academy.

Takumi looked at the back of Tamaki's head, she was looking around carefully, and suddenly raising her hand to her mouth, she made a weird sound. "_Cawh_," she called.

Takumi arched an eyebrow. She did it again.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"Birdcall," she replied, sordidly. "You see, I've been trying to contact Kanu, but it seems we're either out of reach…or, he's sleeping. I'm using a birdcall to reach him. I don't know any songs."

"You and your sword have a weird relationship," he commented.

"It's not weird," she replied. Her stomach growled loudly. She placed her hand over her naval. "This is horrible. I feel so jealous my stomach is doing back flips."

"You're just hungry—" Takumi turned to face her, surprised. "—did you just say you were jealous?"

"It's normal isn't it?" she asked, slowly. "When you see another woman holding onto the man you wanted to be alone with. Don't you get that way?"

"You're jealous of whom?"

"That girl Chiyuki kicked out…I was a bit glad she did actually," Tamaki admitted. "But, I'm still me and if I would have let her get away with it, it'd be weird, wouldn't it? It would contradict my easy-going personality wouldn't it?"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard recently?" Takumi inquired. "You sound like you're having an identity crisis."

"I did hit my head too hard, but not as hard as the day your mother dropped you as a baby."

"Oh, _ha-ha_," he stated, sarcastically.

"But seriously, I think I need a bucket of ice cream and a lesson in self-control." Tamaki nodded determined. She took a step forward feeling something sharp stab into her barefoot. She cringed and pulled her foot up to pick out what looked like a thorn. "Hanabusa, can you do me a favor and carry me until I get shoes."

"Why would you storm out of Fourth Division without shoes?" he asked, concerned.

"I was blind with envy, now shut up and carry me." Tamaki jumped on Takumi's back, almost knocking him over.

"A fair warning would have been kind!" Takumi shouted. He grabbed a hold of her legs and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. "_Hmm_, let's go find a place to eat."

Tamaki nodded, resting her head over one of her arms. Takumi always smelled of fancy products, most of them were expensive shampoos and cologne. This time, he smelled like incense. It was a light smell, but with her nose buried in his hair it was hard to miss. She liked that smell _too much_.

People stared at them awkwardly; whispers resonated through the bustling streets. It might have been the fact that she was a patient wrapped in gauze, or maybe it was the fact that it was he. As far as they were concerned, the reasons weren't important. They arrived at a small restaurant where Takumi assured Tamaki of knowing the owner. The place sold mostly deep-fried dishes, but that didn't bother Tamaki. She felt like having tempura. The owner was a little old woman who mistook them for siblings at first sight.

Both of them denied it and the feeble old woman pulled her glasses on. She looked at each of them in the face and congratulated Takumi on getting one with a pretty face, not like the others who didn't look a bit like a favorable woman she'd like him to pursue.

"Uhm, we're not together."

The old woman turned to Takumi. "Shame on you," she cursed.

Tamaki laughed.

"That's not fair! I've tried but she rejected me!" Takumi complained.

"Don't pin this on me!" Tamaki rebuked. "You're the one that gave up."

"Yeah and good thing I did because you told me yourself that I was too _skinny _to suit your tastes!"

"You are!" she pressed.

Takumi pinched her nose and tugged.

"Ow!" she cried, slapping his arm away.

Takumi laughed and soon the jolly disposition he had brought along with him passed onto her. She laughed, even though she felt a few sharp pains on her sides. Jealousy was a nasty emotion and she has seen a few scenarios were things escalated out of control. She wanted to see Kensei though. Wanted him to clarify their situation, or at least allow her to do it herself. Holding her sides tightly, she continued to laugh until she almost choked on air.

"Tama-chan!" Takumi cried, worried.

Tamaki composed herself, waving her arm in front of him to calm him down. She caught her breath and stopped choking on nothing. She couldn't help but snort at the hilarity of Takumi's expression.

"Stop laughing, you'll just choke again with your luck," he stated with a frown.

The small amount of people in the restaurant glanced over their shoulders, recognizing the Tenth Division's lieutenant and Fifth Division's infamous Seventh Seat. Some fury was expressed on the faces of some groups of men, their women having fallen prey to the latter. Now they feared for Lieutenant Sakiyurai who was rumored to be seeing Captain Muguruma in secret.

"Are they really seeing each other?" A shrill woman's voice was heard. Assuming they were whispering, or trying, Tamaki and Takumi tried to ignore the voices as they made their way to the small booth in front of the gossiping crowd.

They sat down across each other, engaging in small talk but the _whispering_ of the booth behind them penetrated their share of secrecy.

"I hear they are, but have you seen that new girl Ohmiya?" another woman responded.

"That girl is bangin'! She's a major improvement from Sakiyurai." A male joined into the gossip.

Tamaki felt her hands scrunch up her white robe. She knew she wasn't the prettiest fish in the sea, but did everyone in the Seireitei acknowledge that fact? Takumi couldn't help but frown at her reaction, who wouldn't take it the way she was. She was being compared to another woman.

"She certainly is much prettier, she's got a petite frame, and she's quite subtle."

"Captain Muguruma is just lucky he's got her bouncing around him."

"Yeah, but isn't he with Sakiyurai?"

"Who cares?" Another man responded in a gruff tone. "If I had to choose between cheating on Sakiyurai for Ohmiya, I would have done it from day one. Besides, Sakiyurai's been in some mood lately."

Tamaki eyed Takumi and he leaned forward. "Chiyuki," he whispered.

Tamaki nodded. "Why is Chiyuki impersonating me?" she asked, slowly.

"We were entitled to tell the rest of the Gotei of your loss against Genjiro…we thought it would cause a commotion since, he managed to batter you and well, fended off Captain Tsubouchi."

"You're right."

"Looks to me like Ohmiya has a better chance catching the fish since Sakiyurai has seemed so indifferent lately," the first woman spoke again. "In fact, I haven't seen them say anything to each other in around half a month. What kind of couple would that be?"

"Yeah and he's always training with Ohmiya."

Tamaki shot a glare at Takumi, who shrugged. He pulled his finger over his lips to make sure she didn't say something in her outrage. Tamaki rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. _I should have known you were a lover of gossip_, she thought.

"Not like she's any different, she's out with Hanabusa."

"Then they're both cheating on each other?"

"Maybe it's just an act."

"But, Hanabusa with Sakiyurai?" a male asked. "I've him with prettier women. Why'd you think he'd settle for such a—"

"Hey, you people should shut up!" A familiar voice rang. "You're talking loud enough for everyone else in the restaurant and if you haven't noticed Lieutenant Sakiyurai is right there."

A small finger pointed at Tamaki. She peered over, staring at every one of them blankly. "Excuse me for not being too attractive," she stated. Then glanced over at the small voice, it was Aoi.

Aoi stuck her tongue out at the speechless group and walked over to Tamaki and Takumi. "Shouldn't you be resting, Lieutenant Sakiyurai?" she inquired.

"I should, but I ran away," Tamaki said.

Takumi poked his head over the small wall that separated the two booths. "I think your perceptions of beauty are seriously lacking and I don't just go for anyone—"

Tamaki reached over the table, grabbing his robe and pulling him back. "It's best for you to keep quiet."

"They're stupid, they're lucky I'm not Kensei or I'd already killed them!" he retorted.

"I thank god in heaven you aren't Kensei because then I'd have to hit you with a chair to make you stop," Tamaki commented sordidly. She turned back towards Aoi. "What are you doing out, Aoi-chan?"

"Looking for you," she admitted. "Captain Tsubouchi got angry after you assaulted him and well, Captain Unohana isn't in the best moods since you left without being discharged…"

"Uhm…Aoi-chan, I order you to not see me here." Tamaki gulped at the thought of two angry captains, mostly Captain Unohana.

"You know, whether I tell on you or not, they're going to catch you and the consequences will only get worse," Aoi explained.

"Are you sure you're not an adult in child form?" Takumi asked, concerned.

Aoi turned to him. "You should be afraid also. Captain Hirako got wind of the news and took time off his paperwork to personally _drag you back to headquarters by the hair_," she recited. "I took note of his angry speech, by the way. I can tell you more, but you'd have to excuse my language."

"No, that's enough," Takumi said, taking a deep breath. He had it made, Shinji angry wasn't one of the best sights ever, but knowing him, he'd probably take his anger out on Aizen by piling more work on him.

"So, instead of letting me give you the gist of things, maybe you two should—"

"Tama-chan, Hana-chan!" Mashiro shouted as she entered the restaurant. Tamaki and Takumi both flinched and prayed she came alone. As she approached them, almost running, she perched herself beside Tamaki her expression grim. "Everyone is looking for you!"

"Since you're here, do they know where we are?"

"No, I ran into Chiyuki and she told me you guys came to eat so I checked every restaurant people like Shinji, Shuzo, and Kensei would be too dumb to look."

"Ah, that's right! That's what you did too, huh Takumi?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I brought us here 'cause I get discounts and the food is delicious."

Tamaki turned back to Mashiro. "Are you sure they won't find us here?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "They're too stupid to look here!"

"If you three haven't noticed, three captains and a lieutenant are looking for you," Aoi explained. "They are probably some of the best trackers out there. You think you can get away from them?"

"Yeah, but even if they do sense them they've got a distraction like Shuzo to keep them at bay," Mashiro replied. "He's the worst tracker of them all."

"She's right, during that fight with Genjiro, he couldn't tell left from right, I had to take him there myself…" Takumi replied.

"I guess strength and tactic make up for his stupidity," Tamaki said with a sigh.

"You're not any different," Aoi commented.

"Oh, come on Aoi-chan, why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?" Takumi said, waving his hand.

"I'm underage," Aoi replied.

"We'll never tell!" Mashiro assured her.

"No. You three are adults, go face the consequences," Aoi said.

"I haven't done anything though!" Mashiro whined.

Aoi looked at her. "But, you're the one who tripped Ohmiya on the way out of Fourth Division," Aoi reminded her. "She fell flat on her face, scratched it, had a bloody nose, and cried."

"Yeah, but I was doing Soul Society a favor!"

"Yeah, that girl isn't normal."

"Why are you all badgering her?" Tamaki asked.

Takumi and Mashiro eyed each other, and then turned their attention back to Tamaki.

"Weren't you the one complaining about how your stomach was doing back flips from the jealousy?" Takumi asked.

"Well, I was, but—_jeez—_aren't you all being a bit mean?"

"Nope," Mashiro replied with a smile. "She called me a pathetic excuse for a lieutenant and I tried to beat her up but she went and cried wolf to Kensei."

"So that really wasn't a rumor?" Takumi asked, intrigued.

"No! She told me while I was on my break eating with Eishima and Todō."

"They heard?"

"Yeah, but stupid Kensei wouldn't listen. He's so stupid nowadays!" Mashiro complained. "With Tama-chan in Fourth Division unconscious his head's been in the clouds!"

Aoi cleared her throat. "This is inexcusable behavior, coming from officers as high ranked as you three."

"Come on, Aoi-chan don't be such a prude!" Takumi said.

"Quiet down you pervert."

The owner of the restaurant walked over to the booth. "Ah, you've brought me more customers. What would you all like?"

"I want tempura!" Tamaki shouted, proudly.

"And, bring us a bottle of sake."

"I want rice cakes," Mashiro said.

"Would it be too much if I want sukiyaki too?"

"No, not at all," the old woman said.

"And some dumplings for the little one," Takumi added.

The old woman nodded and walked away.

"At this rate you're all going to make me tell on you," Aoi stated. "As much as I hate using such tactics, I will do it, trust me."

"Come on, we even ordered you dumplings," Takumi said. "I know you have a sweet spot for dumplings."

"Of course you do, you pervert." Aoi glared.

After ten long minutes, Aoi sat in between Mashiro and Tamaki. She seemed irritable, fallen prey to their stupid tactics. She crossed her small arms over her chest and pouted. If she were caught with them, she'd probably end up in some trouble, which is what she never wanted to do, especially not with three captains.

The other three were already drinking and with each cup, the sound levels went up. It was embarrassing to be in such company, they were simply idiots.

Bad turned to worse when Shuzo stumbled into the restaurant and the lot almost choked on their food. Tamaki especially who had been stuffing her mouth full of beef and tempura.

Behind Shuzo came Shinji and Kensei. They had the worst expressions available to humans to show their fury. But, there was more than rage, there was a mixture of concern and perplexity.

The four of them fumbled in their seats trying to hide behind the first thing in their reach. Takumi held the sake bottle over his face. Mashiro lifted her plate over her face dumping it contents on her shihakusho. Tamaki used her hands. Aoi didn't have the courage to hide when it was evident they were present.

The three captains quickly spotted them and stomped towards them. Aoi noted that Lieutenant Yamada was no longer with them that raised some concern.

"Tamaki!"

"Hanabusa!"

"Mashiro!"

Their voices rang in unison regarding each of the guilty party.

"Aoi-chan, you did great," Shuzo remarked, before turning towards Tamaki.

"We're not here."

"Idiots!" Shinji reprimanded.

The three cringed. The sight of Shinji being mad was frightening enough to hear, much more terrifying than Kensei throwing a tantrum.

"We're sorry!" They cried in unison dropping their heads in shame. Their cheeks were colored pink from the amount of liquor they had been drinking.

Shinji pulled Takumi out of his seat and Shuzo reached in for Tamaki. Kensei didn't have to say anything since Mashiro sprung to her feet, Aoi following close behind.

"Ow! Don't tug so hard!" Tamaki cried as her captain led her to the door.

"Shut up! You put yourself in grave danger by leaving Fourth Division!" he shouted, turning back to her.

"But, I didn't want to be there! Staying indoors was only making me feel worse!" she retorted.

"Don't you care about Chiyuki?" he asked.

Tamaki arched an eyebrow. "What does Chiyuki have to do with this?" she asked. She felt worried.

"She was attacked!"

Tamaki's eyes widened. Her heart pounded robustly as the words Shuzo had spoken set into her mind. She felt her legs pick up the speed. Her eyes etched with worry as her mind wandered back to her childhood when she spent her nights inside her small closet. There was a single lighted candle and suddenly it went out.

**...

* * *

**

I'd have more to say, but I'm in a hurry. I've got to do some work and my internet connection is shit right now so it could go out at any minute. I hope the chapter was enjoyed. It was two days late from the original set date...but it's here now. :P Thank you for reading. Many thanks to: kitcat 1995, BionicLemon, kudokuchan69, and X-x-Away-From-The-Crowd-x-X for reviewing the previous chapter! Blueberry muffins to you all! :D


	20. Endless Heartbreak

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y  
**Endless Heartbreak**

_The mirrored image of my face  
Has suffered much to my distaste  
So, I tell her that in another world we'll find our place  
Only when our souls find grace_

"What do you mean Chiyuki was attacked?" Tamaki breathed, feeling a tinge of uneasiness spread throughout her entire body. She tried to keep herself composed, holding back the tears that were begging to run down her face from the undeniable void forming inside. The simple idea that was left to play in her mind became crucial. Chiyuki was her only family left. The only person she had begged every god in heaven, every cloud in the sky, every sense of morality to be alive and in one piece. The fact that she had been damaged in some shape and form was what caused her body to quake with uneasiness, the pressure in her own body to become unbearable. It was the feeling of loss.

"The attack was obviously directed at you," Shuzo explained. "She was dressed exactly like you in every form, even carrying a fake wakizashi. She was your mirror image and she was alone."

"Who did this?" Tamaki demanded. Though, weakened by notion, she allowed the rancor to fill her being, consuming her like burning flames. She only hoped to catch the bastard who dared attack her sister, even if it was played to be a mistake.

"We're giving it some thought still," he replied, disappointment spreading across his usual calm features. "We were lucky Yoruichi found her or else she might have been in a worsen state and that Lieutenant Yamada was traveling with us. Chiyuki wouldn't have gotten quick medical attention if it hadn't been for that."

"Then, is she all right?"

"I pray."

Tamaki's mind went blank from the sudden worry Shuzo managed to instill in her with his last comment. Her limbs began to numb and along with them, her legs grew heavy. Her eyes slammed shut and she fell forward, hearing Shuzo's worried inquiry before he managed to catch her in his arms. After that, everything went black, but even within the same darkness she continued to wonder why she had fainted. Had she strained her body beyond its limits? Tamaki was rather away about the healing process of her body, but she didn't feel the repercussions whilst prancing around with Takumi and Mashiro. She blamed her sudden worry and figured it had mixed with the healing process of her body, knocking it out of accordance...into turmoil. It was so obvious, yet a clear revelation as to how weak she was.

"Don't say that, you're making me feel bad."

Tamaki opened her eyes to see Kanu staring down at her in his humanoid form. He had a smug frown on his face before turning away from her. Tamaki sat up, looking around her rocky surroundings. The sky above her head was surprisingly dark with a wintry feel to it, decorated with small freckles of light all surrounding a shattered moon over the highest peak. The terrain seemed never-ending and full of surprises all around.

"Kanu," she called softly. She pulled her body off the ground, feeling much lighter than normal. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm." He glared. "Why are _you_ here?"

Tamaki looked around, blinking. "Why am I here?" she asked, turning to him. The first time she hadn't been very observant so she missed the fact that she was currently inside Kenbutsunin's world, her inner world.

Kanu shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you came to converse?" he said slowly, with a tinge of disgust. "But, you wouldn't normally come in here unless I dragged you in..."

"Kenbutsunin, why have you pulled me in here?" Tamaki glared at him.

Kanu crossed his arms over his chest with a light clatter coming as his shackles hit his armor carefully. "I didn't call you in though...seeing as how you were out of reach...who has me--" Kanu remained silent for a short while before shock filled his face. "--FUCK!"

"Potty-mouth," Tamaki muttered, shaking her head disappointed.

Kanu grabbed her shoulders and began rocking her back and forth savagely. "Listen to me!" he shouted. "I'm being carried by someone even I can't recognize!"

"What?"

"How could you be so careless?" he reprimanded.

Tamaki was still feeling the effects of his confirmation to process his words. "Me? I would have kept you close after what I've been through!" she recoiled. "Don't take his out on me!"

"You're my owner, fatty! It's your--"

"I'm not fat! I lose weight a month ago."

Kanu reached over her and pinched her stomach, hurting her with his sudden grab. She frowned and punched him in the face. Kanu turned to her, shocked. "How dare you, whore?" he shouted, smacking her over the head.

"Don't hit me--OW! Don't pull my hair!"

"You said not to hit y--don't pull my hair!" he cried in angry protest.

"All is fair in a fight with you, you dirty bastard!" she shouted.

"Find me first and then we'll settle this you ugly, fat broad!" he hissed.

"How do you expect me to find you!" she shouted, full of worry. "I'm unconscious and weak!"

"Your mother's weak, fatty!" he recoiled. "I didn't spend half a century helping you so you can just damn us both as weak! I'm not weak!"

"What you are is have a bad personality!" she cried, aggravated.

Kanu frowned, seeing no other way out of that situation and slapped her across the face. Tamaki gasped, turning her face back to him in shock.

"You slapped me," she muttered softly.

Kanu shrugged, rolling his eyes. "You've given me no choice," he replied.

"You're so mean," she whispered, sniffling. Her eyes were watering.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry?" he huffed.

Tamaki shook her head in blatant denial. "You're such a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk! There are millions of zanpakutō out there that are worse that I am!" he stated, trying to keep her from crying. He knew her particularly well since their souls were merged and once she starts she never stops. "Take Shuzo's sword Otakihasu, she's such a bossy bitch! She's hard to talk to as well! She's the definition of bossy and NAG! Then, Myouhankou, she's the biggest narcissist created. She's also this mega-gossip, so I don't even bother with her! She's been trying to date me for a while."

Tamaki blinked, feeling a tear fall from the rims of her eyes. "Zanpakutō can date?"

Kanu moved away from her. "Well, you haven't heard about the other, other world," he said. "It's like this place you see...we'll your inner world, is my house..."

Tamaki looked around. "I like the _shattered moon_ effect," she commented, forgetting her earlier dilemma. "But, the rocky plains with some grass aren't very appealing. Where do you sleep?"

"Apple tree," he pointed out.

"Ah, I see." She shrugged. "I feel for Takumi, having to listen to a narcissistic zanpakutō talk about you all the time."

"What's the problem?" he asked, offended.

"You're an eyeball."

"She's a mirror."

"I take it back, you belong together."

"Bitch."

Tamaki gave a curt shrug, pulling her hands up to add on to her vulgar gesture. Kanu eyes her angrily, wondering how stupid the woman really was.

"In any case, I'm not going to argue with you anymore," Tamaki said, serious. "First, I need to find you, but how much of you is missing?"

Kanu stopped, giving it some thought. "Katana," he replied, looking back at her. "I guess whoever stole me--well--half...must have been too stupid to know that you use both a katana and wakizashi."

"Yeah, but it's not like I have any way of figuring out where my katana is," she stated. "Is there a way?"

"Nope, but you're smart...you'll figure something out." Kanu frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure I'd like to trust you at all with this."

"I understand," she admitted. "I don't trust myself with this either."

"I hate you," he cursed, narrowing his eyes.

"Wanna play chess?"

"Whatever." He smirked. His owner might have been stupid and vexing, but she did put up a good chess match. To him, playing useless board games was the only thing that mattered. On the side, he helped Tamaki one to a better understanding of his many abilities.

Kanu only allowed her to use the only attacks she understood thoroughly and mastered.

"All right! We'll play this game for Bankai!" Tamaki clamored proudly. She had won the previous three games.

Kanu glared at her. "Pfft--I'll never teach _you_ Bankai," he sneered. "You're not good enough."

"Watch me," she stated with a smirk.

Even though the game was played well and it was tough all around...Tamaki fell into Kanu's trap and admitted defeat.

"Told you, fatty!" Kanu laughed, victoriously.

Still, he knew the day would come that he would teach her Bankai, but hopefully, by then she's become a little less self-conscious and a bit more proud.

* * *

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and she jolted to a seat almost immediately. The room was empty and the same one as before. Tamaki jumped off the bed, her legs felt like jelly. She was forced to hold onto the bed in order not to fall flat on her face. Her eyes felt a bit heavy still, but once she got her legs working, she'd be able to fair off sleep.

She carefully moved her legs, feeling them a bit more composed than when she had first stood up. She pulled her arms up and away from the bed, taking a step forward. Her legs wobbled slightly, but she was able to make it towards the window safely. It was light out, meaning she had been knocked out for the entire night.

Tamaki should have stayed in her place to make sure Chiyuki was okay, but her zanpakutō was like her lifeline. If whoever took it, destroyed it, the wakizashi wouldn't last a minute in battle. It'll regrettably break and after that, her life would crash and end. Without it, the other can't function and with the deal she made with Kanu, she wouldn't be able to either. If any of that happened, she'd never find out what would be happening to Chiyuki.

The door clicked open as Tamaki carefully tried to maneuver her body out the window. She turned to the side, shocked.

Takumi dropped the piece of food in his mouth and quickly shut the door. "Did you just wake up?"

Tamaki nodded.

The door opened wider and Mashiro bounced inside. "Ooo, you shouldn't be out of bed, Captain Unohana is on her way over--Tamaki-chan!"

At the sound of Captain Unohana's name, Tamaki lost her balance and fell out of the window. At that point, they were grateful she was on the first floor.

Both Takumi and Mashiro jumped out the window to help Tamaki. Mashiro securely locked the window and bent down.

Tamaki whined, rubbing her bottom with a light cringe. It was awful. The type of pain she had sought to escape was shooting up her spine. Takumi pulled her up carefully.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, worried.

"I was trying to escape, someone stole my sword," she answered, groaning from the pain.

"Your sword?" he inquired. "I thought you didn't know where it was."

"I figured it out through Kenbutsunin," she said. "He told me that he was stolen--half of him."

"But, Shuzo said he hid them," Mashiro mentioned.

"Someone must have seen."

"What--" Takumi shut his mouth, clasping a hand over it at the sound of the door opening.

Tamaki and Mashiro crouched onto the ground, hiding against the wall. They heard Unohana's voice as she spoke to what seemed like Yoruichi. They damned their horrible luck, but heard the door open and shut again.

They sighed, relieved.

The window clattered open and they tensed up. "This better be important and not one of your shenanigans." They heard Yoruichi speak clearly. "You're lucky Chiyuki's got Unohana's hands tied or else she would have chained you to the bed and made sure you didn't leave."

"How's Chiyuki?" Tamaki called softly.

"Her condition is worsening, apparently the wound was more severe than normal, she's got a lot of internal bleeding," Yoruichi explained. "So, whatever you're doing, make it quick."

Tamaki stood up. Mashiro grabbed a hold of Takumi to pull herself up, having slammed onto the ground out of fear of Unohana. Takumi grabbed a hold of both and vanished, using shunpo to end up outside of Fourth Division. They landed somewhere outside of Fifth Division. Tamaki and Mashiro walked forward.

"Shuzo's in Fourth Division, right?" Tamaki asked.

Takumi nodded.

"Then we should head towards Tenth Division. I'm sure he put my swords in his room or mine."

Takumi and Mashiro nodded.

"Let's race there," Mashiro suggested, playfully.

"I'll make it last, I can barely run." Tamaki frowned.

"A race is a race, so...feel free to cheat." Mashiro smiled.

Takumi laughed. "Let's get in line."

All three of them got into a straight line and they sped off on three. Takumi and Mashiro arrived first, she had caught up to him towards the end, and Tamaki got there last.

"Even cheating didn't work," Tamaki whined.

"To each their own." Takumi laughed. "We'll wait outside."

Tamaki nodded and rushed inside. She was given a few odd looks until a familiar redhead came into view. He shook his head disappointed, knowing she had escaped from Fourth Division.

"Lieutenant Sakiyurai, you're setting a bad example for us all," Tsukasa stated.

"Oi, rat-nose," she shouted, glaring. "Where did Shuzo put my swords?"

"How polite," Tsukasa clamored sardonically.

Tamaki rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"Your room," he replied. "Also, Captain Muguruma came by."

"What did he want?"

"He came to drop something off in your room. He said you lost it or whatever." Tsukasa shrugged.

"Was Ohmiya with him by any chance?" she asked, suspicious.

"Ohmiya follows him around like a lost puppy," Tsukasa replied. "Of course she was with him!"

"I thought you liked her," Tamaki said.

"Peh--" he cursed. "She stepped on no-man's land when she fell for Captain Muguruma."

"She fell?" Tamaki asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

Tsukasa sighed, aggravated. "You certainly are stupid," he answered. "She's got a crush on Captain Muguruma and you're no longer a threat to her."

"How come?"

"The other half of you was acting like an indifferent person, hardly cared for the advances Ohmiya was making on Captain Muguruma."

"What do you expect?" she said. "And how do you know about the other half of me?"

"A blind man could tell."

"Well, Ohmiya can go die!" Tamaki decided, feeling the uneasy churn of jealously. "Kensei is mine." She frowned, stomping towards her room.

After a century of beating around the bush, she wasn't going to let some hussy swoop in and get in the way of her feelings.

If Ohmiya went into her room, there was a possibility that she took her sword. Why wouldn't she? After what Chiyuki did, she had to get back at them somehow and the fact that Shuzo had been dumb enough to leave her swords in her room instead of his made it easier.

Tamaki slid her door open, walking inside to find it a bit less messy. There were traces of food, which meant Mashiro was still staying there. She began to rummage through her things, pulling out her shihakusho, sashes, boxes, and all the bags of hidden snacks. She went into her closet and noticed that hidden behind some large boxes was her wakizashi. She reached for it and pulled it out.

"Maybe Shuzo isn't that dumb after all," she commented. "Now you can't be mad at me, can you, Kanu?"

"I can still be bloody pissed if I want!"

Tamaki jolted hitting her back hard against the close door. "What the hell, Kanu?" she shouted, staring at the eyeball in front of her.

"Had I been a mouth, I'd be sticking my tongue at you with a hint of poison."

"Good thing you're an eyeball, all you can do is glare," she stated, shrugging.

"I can also tell you bad jokes that are bound to make you run," he replied. "And, I can hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you, eyeball." Tamaki glared.

"Don't try me, fatass."

"You're the one pushing it."

"I would willingly...you know what? Fuck this!" he shouted, lunging himself at her.

Kanu went right through her and she instantly fell back, her vision going black. Tamaki's body hit hard against the grass. She cringed and heard some familiar footsteps approaching fast. She opened her eyes and lifter her upper body up to see Kanu rushing towards her.

Tamaki jumped to her feet and slid her foot under his, tripping him flat on his face.

"What the fuck?" he cursed, lifting his face off the dirt ground.

Tamaki laughed victoriously and sat down on him, grabbing one arm, and pushing the other one on the ground with her foot.

"What the fuck, what?" she inquired, mockingly.

"You're heavy fatty!" he hissed, struggling to get up, but she put more pressure on her foot, while pulling his arm. "Ow, you beast! Get off me you fucking Amazon woman--shit! Don't tug harder; my arm'll come right off--FUCK!"

"Oh my god!" Tamaki cried, holding onto his amputated arm.

"You whore!" he cried. "I hate you! I'm melting!"

Tamaki swung his arm down and slammed it over his head. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"You beast," he cursed. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Don't pin this on me!" she shouted. "You're the one who dragged me down here to kick my ass!"

"Why would you want to hurt me?" he demanded, lifting his head slightly and looking back at her with a glare.

Tamaki pouted, lifting her body off him. In that same instant, he knocked her on the ground and climbed on her, wrapping his hands over her neck.

"Cheater!" she cursed.

"All goes in a fight against you," he recited, cheekily.

"I hate you, jerk!" Tamaki cried, kicking her feet violently as she struggled to get Kanu off her waist.

"Keep hating me, fatty," he said, smirking.

He tightened his grip slightly. "If I die you do too!" she shouted.

"Oh shit!" he remembered, letting her go.

"Hah!" Tamaki clamored, hitting Kanu in the face with the palm of her hand.

Kanu fell forward, rolling off her and holding onto his bloodied nose. "Cheater," he whined, trying to get onto his feet. His free hand continued slipping against the sullied ground.

"Send me back so I can go maul over the woman who stole the good half of you!" Tamaki ordered. She was almost positive that Saya stole her katana.

"With pleasure," he stated, punching her calf.

"Ow!" she cried, falling forward. When she hit the ground in her inner world, her eyes snapped open.

Tamaki rubbed her eyes and pulled her body off the ground. She continued rummaging through her things once more in her closet. A small box fell on her head, bounced off, and clattered open on the ground in front of her. She looked down and noticed the rose hairpin sitting by her feet.

She bent down, running her fingers along the bright rubies. She grabbed it and pulled her hair up, pinning it up with it. She grabbed one of her shihakusho and dropped it on top of a few boxes in front of her. She tugged at the white sash of her plain robe and pulled it off, letting it fall on the ground. She got her shihakusho and put it on, smoothing out every small wrinkle of the stiff fabric before tying her yellow sash around her waist. She fastened her wakizashi to her back, slipping it over her yellow sash.

She left the room and rushed down the staircase, through the entire division until she stopped near the gates.

"Sakiyurai, hide, the captain just came back," Tsukasa warned.

Tamaki nodded and ran out the gate only to be assaulted by her two companions. Mashiro and Takumi had jumped down from the wall, out of hiding.

"I heard Shinji and Shuzo are looking to punish us for running away," Mashiro said.

"I think we'd best hide somewhere in Rukongai for a while," Takumi said, fidgeting at the thought slightly.

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "But, before we go, I have to go pay a visit to Ohmiya and Kensei." Tamaki frowned the minute her name left her mouth.

"Why?" Mashiro asked, alarmed. "She'll poison you with her stare!"

"Someone stole my katana," she reminded them. "And, Kensei went to drop something off in my room. I think Ohmiya was the one who took mine, probably on purpose I mean after what Chiyuki did to her."

"You're right," Takumi agreed.

"What did Chiyuki do to her?" Mashiro asked, confused.

"She kicked her out of Tamaki's room when Kensei went to visit," Takumi explained. "After that she threatened to kick her ass."

Mashiro laughed. "She deserves it for being such a hussy!"

"I'll meet you two at the South Gate," Tamaki said, walking towards Kensei's division.

"Don't you want us to go?" Takumi asked.

"Nah, I'll take care of it."

"Have fun, Tama-chan!" Mashiro shouted. "Make sure to whip stupid Kensei back into shape and show that--"

Takumi covered her mouth. "Enough or we might be heard." He smiled gently and Mashiro nodded, removing his hand. Tamaki laughed and rushed towards Ninth Division, hoping to catch Ohmiya doing something incriminating and against her so she can freely beat her ass.

'**I can sense my other half**,' Kanu stated.

'_Then you think Ohmiya stole it?_' Tamaki asked mentally. She was looking around the large street, noticing a few other shinigami walking around; most of them greeted her, while others simply ignored her. They were the type of people she had seen Saya speaking to. Maybe they had been all ears to something terrible the wench had the audacity to say. Her eyes wandered around the street when she noticed an older man carrying a large box full of all sorts of masks.

"Hey! Hey!" she shouted, scaring the man as she rushed towards him with great speed. "Do you have kabuki masks?"

"Oh yes...I have many," he said, pulling the large box from his shoulders and sitting it on the ground. He pulled it open and reached inside, pulling out a few masks. "Here's a couple you might like."

Tamaki ogled over the white masks with different colored markings on each. She picked up one with purple markings and reached into her pockets. She took out a sack of coins and handed them to the man. "You can keep the change." She smiled.

The man bowed. "Thank you."

Tamaki pulled the mask on and bounced towards Ninth Division. She wasn't far off anyways and when she got there, she decided heroes like her didn't need to use the front gate. Instead, she jumped over the wall, landing near Eishima, who she managed to startle.

"Oh, it's only you, Lieutenant Sakiyurai," he said, sighing relieved.

"Shush!" she stated loudly. "Where's Kensei?"

"Sparring with Ohmiya," Eishima confirmed.

"Bah! Why is he wasting his time with her, she's not even a seated officer!"

"Yeah, but he's thinking of promoting her."

"Not if I have something to do with it," Tamaki stated. "They're in the training grounds, right?"

Eishima nodded. "To your right."

Tamaki nodded and used shunpo to get there faster. She hid behind some trees, looking like a total freak, attracting more attention than needed. She hid her presence particularly well, but she was still being noticed by others.

Tamaki noticed Kensei almost immediately, fending off Ohmiya's faltering hits. He kept shouting at her to grip her zanpakutō properly and she kept cringing.

Tamaki looked at the sword; it was jagged and yellow-hilted. '_Found you,_' she confirmed mentally.

'**Go get her, Tamaki**,' Kanu pressed.

Tamaki nodded, raising her hand and balling it into a fist. She smirked beneath her white mask. She shunpo'd towards the training grounds, going unnoticed by either of them or those around them.

She lunged herself straight at Saya, nailing her in the head with her foot. Saya didn't even get a chance to react since she had been taken off guard in the air that she managed to let the katana slip from her hands. Tamaki landed safely on the ground, watching Saya's body skid through the ground and hit the wall. Tamaki reached up and caught her katana.

"Fifty points for Pingo, the Masked Fighter!" she clamored victoriously.

Kensei looked furious when she looked over at him with a curt '_hah_' as he stared at her with a hasty glare. He recognized her voice and the hairpin he had given her sitting pinned in her hair.

"Tamaki," he growled.

Tamaki turned to him. "Pingo," she corrected.

He stomped over to her, tearing the mask off her face. "What's the big deal coming in here and kicking one of my subordinates in the--"

Tamaki had covered her face with her hands. "My secret identity will never be known."

"Captain!" Ohmiya called, outraged.

Tamaki looked through her fingers. Saya had hit her head hard against the wall and was bleeding profusely all over the dirt ground.

"Shit," Kensei stated, walking over to her. "I'll take you to Fourth Division and when I come back, I'll deal with you." He shot an irritated glance at Tamaki.

Tamaki pulled her hands from her face, her eyebrows furrowed with equal irritation. "Am I going to be the one to take the blame because I assaulted her since she's so innocent?" she asked.

"What the hell do you expect Tamaki?" Kensei shouted. "You assaulted her without reason!"

Saya cringed.

Tamaki raised her yellow-hilted katana angrily. "You see this?"

Kensei walked over to her, trying to take the katana from her hands, but she moved away angry over his interruption. "Give that back to Ohmiya!" he ordered.

"Did she tell you that this is my katana?" Tamaki asked, her voice rising.

"Don't be stupid, she's had it with her all day."

"Kensei stop being stupid!" she stated, shoving past him, standing in front of Saya. "Give me my scabbard before I decide to drag you through all Soul Society by the hair."

"Your empty threats don't scare me," she muttered softly, so Kensei wouldn't hear.

Tamaki laughed. "Well, tell me if this is an empty threat." She reached over, grabbing a hold of Saya's hair without much effort and she began pulling her along as she walked.

"Tamaki!" Kensei shouted, watching her, but not taking initiative.

Tamaki ignored him and continued dragging Saya by the hair, but the woman was struggling, trying to hit her, but she was out of reach.

Tamaki stopped kicking her so she'd fall on the ground. "Now this will be a breeze."

"Let go of me, you awful woman!" she cried.

Kensei walked over to them, grabbing Tamaki by the wrist. "Let her go, I will not tolerate your reasons to attack Ohmiya."

Tamaki looked over at him furiously. "I'll let her go and leave you be if you remove that scabbard from her sash," she stated, through gritted teeth.

"Don't listen to her, it's my sword."

Kensei ignored Saya and pulled the scabbard from her sash, tossing it on the ground. Tamaki slid her katana between her hand and Saya's head, chopping off a large chunk of hair.

"Tamaki!"

"My fingers were tangled." Tamaki shrugged, indifferently. She walked over to the scabbard, picking it off the ground, and sheathing her katana. "Happy, Kanu?"

'**I enjoyed the jealous display**,' he replied, laughing.

'_I'm not jealous,_' she commented, as she picked her kabuki mask off the ground. She put it back on.

"Tamaki, I'm not done with you, where do you think you're going?" Kensei asked.

Tamaki stopped and turned around. "Pingo, you stupid barbarian," she spat, angrily.

When she looked, Saya was crying over her hair. Kensei told her it would grow back, but she didn't want to believe it. She demanded he do something to Tamaki, but the woman seemed unaffected by his threats. Kensei looked more effected by her words.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I said _its PINGO, YOU STUPID BARBARIAN_!" she called loudly, putting more than enough emphasis in her words.

"I'm going to--"

"Oh yeah, good luck, see if you can catch me, stupid Kensei!" she said, loudly.

"Ignore her, Captain Muguruma, she's only trying to make you angry," Saya said, dabbing away her tears.

"Stay out of it Ohmiya!" he barked, taking a step forward only to be pulled back by Eishima and Todō.

"Captain, calm down," Todō enforced.

"You know Lieutenant Sakiyurai; she's doing this on purpose."

"Let go of me," Kensei ordered, pulling himself out of their holds. "Todō, take Ohmiya to get her head checked. Eishima, leave me and Tamaki alone."

"Yes, sir." Both of them went to take care of the captain's orders.

"What makes you think I came here to talk?" she asked, stepping back. "I only came to get my sword back."

"I think we need to have a serious conversation," he said walking towards her.

Tamaki took another step back, while he stayed in place, staring at her with the same angry expression. It was as if he would always be angry with her now that Saya was in the picture. She was such a _Miss Innocent_ type that wouldn't let anyone get in the way of what she wants.

"I don't need to have any type of conversation with you!" she retorted.

"Yes, we do," he stated, grabbing a hold of her. "I'm confused."

Tamaki looked at him, reaching up, and pulling her mask from her face. She stared at him with slight indifference and raised her eyebrow. "You're confused?" she inquired, taking offense. "I'm the one with the bad stomach."

"What?"

"My stomach, it churns with unspeakable fiery passionate jealousy over you!" she admitted. "Because you have Ohmiya always following you around like a lost dog and I know what her true intentions are! She wants you! And, I've been in danger all this time to come back to this?"

"You're jealous?" he asked, having only caught that piece of the conversation.

"I am," she said, pulling herself away from him. "Because from my point of view, she's getting closer to you than I ever have since I met you!"

"We have a captain-subordinate relationship," he countered.

"Yeah, because you're so stupid you don't know how to read women!" she replied with a huff.

"Tamaki," he growled insulted.

"You know what I mean!" she shouted. "You couldn't even tell I liked you!"

"Well neither did you!" he retorted, getting angry. "Then you went off and got together with Lieutenant Hirata!"

"And I left him for you!" she recoiled. "Doesn't that say enough?"

"You're not the same!"

Tamaki threw her mask on the ground angrily. "But, I'm still the same stupid girl that fell in love with you!" she spat, kicking him in the shin angrily. "You'll just never understand that!"

Kensei fell forward, eyes widening at her comment and he composed himself so he wouldn't fall to the ground. When he looked at her once more, something had hit his face lightly, and clatter on the ground. He followed the sound and stared at the ruby-clad hairpin sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I don't have the patience to wait any longer," she admitted, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Tamaki," he said, looking up at her.

Tamaki turned away and left.

"Tamaki!" Kensei shouted. She didn't stop.

_As if a whirlwind swept by, to him...she had never stopped walking away from him..._

_**...**_

* * *

Hello. Sorry for the inconvinient disappearance. I was out on some business for quite a while, but I never stopped writing. So, I have ready updates...at least two more for this story, but I don't have a functioning computer. I'm hoping to go to the electronics store to buy the part it needs to repair it...

When that happens...well, you'll have your updates. :D

Many thank yous to: BionicLemon, Kudokuchan69, Shinsei Reimei, kitcat 1995, chocolatemud, EvilBoyzR2Cute, and Azulish for reviewing the previous chapter. :D

The Human World Arc of this story will begin soon. I've got to leave a few more plotholes in between before it happens...so, review if you wish. Thanks again for reading.

**Edit:** I got my computer back. Hopefully a new update can be out...today. .


	21. Blood Rains

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y O N E

**Blood Rains**

_Delirium struck me past the hills,_

_And my reason for staying suddenly floated away…_

_I was carried by the ardent sea,_

_Through continents full of chaos…_

_When I opened my eyes, I swore forgotten,_

_But his gentle smile received me and I wondered_

_Why hadn't my heart chosen him?_

Swirls of white spun around slowly in the opaque cup, turning the dark mocha a lighter brown. Slim fingers wrapped around the decorative handle, slipping two inside and whirling it around easily as the steam continued to float over it. Long strands of crimson red hair fell over her round face, complimenting her sun-kissed complexion. A smile curved over her cherry colored lips before they parted. She turned to gaze out the window at the azure sky, adorning clouds still lingering in place that caused her to recall those horrible memories. As if a heartbreak wasn't enough to shatter her being into a thousand broken shards. She was still slowly picking them from the ground, pricking her fingers constantly with the sharp edges. She promised to be strong, she swore she would be prideful (and borderline arrogant), but she was none of those. Grazing her fingers was the only thing she felt safe doing. She hoped that one day one of the reasons that abandoned her to fend for herself would return to aid her in piecing it all together, even though it was a horribly difficult jigsaw.

She let go of the handle, how silent her mind had grown. Her thoughts had suddenly diminished and nothing else had come into the clearing. It was so empty-headed. She let out a small laugh, crossing her right leg over the left, hearing the soft rustle of her plaid skirt. That was something he would have told her along with a whirl of insults. Her bright eyes watered slightly, forming round tears at the rims that threaten to fall across her cheeks. She reached up with her free hand, catching a tear on her finger as she pressed it against her eye. She missed everyone. Her lips quivered and her smile was dropped from its place.

The door opened with a soft click and she continued to stare out the window. "Is something wrong, imouto?" A familiar voice called, concerned.

Her eyes looked back at her cup of coffee, letting her head fall forward an inch followed by the soft whisk of her own hair against her cheek. There were images engraved in that small portion of liquid, visions of her imprisonment and the horrors that followed after. The defiant screams of those who wanted to aid her and the loss of their own lives for treason. Only one true companion appeared from the crowd and he too was deprived from all he had treasured. A loss like hers wouldn't matter, there was another copy walking among them with malignant intent and she was powerful, while she was the weak taking another form. There were differences that would eventually lead to her brooding disposition while the lack of rancor still caused much question within her. It was two consecutive hits; one came from behind while the other couldn't wait for her to recover her strength from the last.

She lifted her head and turned to the young man standing by the door, a look of concern on his face. Her lips curved in a faint smile. "I was simply remembering the sin cast against us, nii-san," she replied, the smile never fading from her cherry lips. "I can still remember every word uttered that day, every emotional hit I was forced to take on the way towards it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?" she inquired, watching his eyes narrow.

"Muguruma Kensei," he replied, sincerely.

The smile faded away slowly. She turned away, her eyes fixed on the window wishing it was opened and everything surrounding them was a reverie. She pulled her coffee mug up, taking a sip from her now lukewarm drink. The bits of warmth caused her heart to palpitate with much ardor. "What is there to miss?" she queried, setting her opaque cup a few inches from her. "Muguruma Kensei is dead, along with Hirako Shinji, and every other person I was delighted to have as a friend."

"Then…?" he began, quietly.

"I'm dying," she whispered, softly. She leaned further against the glass table, shutting her eyes tightly.

A loud scream alerted them both. Her head shot up to stare out the window.

"It's a Hollow."

"Why can we still hear them, nii-san?" she inquired.

"Because Soul Society didn't think our powers would return…"

* * *

Shuzo lifted his head off his desk, staring at the open door. Shinji was standing beside him, grabbing a handful of his hair, and tugging. Shuzo whined. "I get it, meeting, meeting," he stated, getting out of his seat.

"Took ya long enough," Shinji replied, moving away.

"I'm worried that Yamamoto might say something about Kensei and I being the only one's without lieutenants."

"I doubt the ol' man will say anything 'bout that, there are other things pending," Shinji remarked. "Besides, we just got a nice lead to capture Genjiro. We're already getting' things going."

Shuzo nodded. "Things are going surprisingly well."

Both of them made their way out of Tenth Division, using shunpo to make their trip to First, where the congregation would commence.

Shuzo was full of worry for his lieutenant. Tamaki was still healing; it was dangerous for her to be frolicking around wherever she was with Mashiro and Takumi. There were no signs of them missing; only the short trail Kensei had to give when Tamaki had supposedly stole Ohmiya's sword. Shuzo even asked Lisa if she knew anything, but she only shook her head. She mentioned that they may act like complete fools, but when they needed to think, they'd do it.

Shuzo hoped and figured those three airheads were using their heads properly.

* * *

Tamaki and Mashiro were both sitting inside a shabby house playing dice with three children; both of them were wearing floral print yukata.

The three children clamored as Mashiro threw a pair of dice inside a small cup and shook it before slamming it on the table. "Call!" she said.

"Two and six!" Tamaki shouted.

"One and five!" A dark-haired girl stated, nudging the boy besides her.

"Snake eyes!" the redhead said, smirking proudly.

"Two and five!" the dark-haired boy besides Tamaki called.

Mashiro lifted the cup. "One and Three, Ai-chan wins for being the closest! You're turn to roll them," Mashiro said, handing the small girl the cup.

"I'm back!" Takumi shouted from the door, three small girls following him close behind. After the girls walked inside a sandy-blond haired boy walked in with a sharp from.

Takumi looked at the table, arching an eyebrow. "Stop gambling food, I brought more," he stated, taking the cup for Ai's hands. "Tamaki, Mashiro, help me give out the food to the children."

The three went into hiding in Rukongai and decided to take care of the Hollow they ran into. Eventually, they ran into a few spiritually inclined children who were often found underneath the claws of the Hollow. From all the children there were two in particular that were always targeted by Hollow since they had the most spiritual pressure from all the others.

"Oi Sandy, come sit with me and Shuuhei!" Tamaki shouted, signaling to the blond boy.

"My name's Akio, Blondie," he retorted disdainfully.

"And mine's Tamaki."

"Then call me by my name and I'll call you by yours," Akio stated.

Tamaki stuck her tongue out at the dark-eyed boy.

"A rat's gonna come by and bit your tongue off," he cursed.

"Aww, but then who'll you have to argue with?" she inquired, snorting.

The boy huffed and turned on his heel, heading straight towards the larger room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tamaki sniggered before turning to the boy besides her. "Make sure you don't end up like that Shuuhei," she said.

The boy merely stared at her with a smiled as he ate his food.

"Tama-chan, I told you to stop bullying Akio-kun," Takumi commented, frowning.

"But it's funny how short his fuse is." Tamaki laughed.

"He's still a child, he's no Kensei," Takumi replied.

Mashiro pouted. "Of course he's not Kensei! Kensei's stupid and Akio-chan is much smarter."

"She's got a point," Tamaki agreed, nodding. Her brain was still inclined to hating him since his stupid confession threw her off her game. She finds herself unable to sleep, having a piranha like Saya near him. Nothing felt right.

"What did happen between you and Kensei anyways?" Takumi asked, changing the subject as he handed out the rest of the bundles of food to everyone.

Tamaki furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

Mashiro stared at her surprised. "Ooo, something good must have happened, right? Right?" she pressed.

Tamaki shook her head. "Nothing happened. I just went to retrieve my sword," she stated.

"You said Ohmiya had it, right?" Takumi queried.

Mashiro's mouth dropped. She pressed her hands against the low table and lifted her body up slightly, inching closer to Tamaki, who seemed just as surprised. "What?" Mashiro asked.

"Oh, right." Takumi recalled. "You went to look for a bathroom when she told me."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why pointy-nose?" Mashiro asked, pouting as she looked up at Takumi.

Takumi frowned at the imposing nickname. _First Tamaki, then Chiyuki, and now Mashiro?_ He thought impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest after putting down the bag of food. "You never asked," Takumi stated, taking a seat between the small group of girls.

"I don't need to ask!" Mashiro protested. "You just need to tell me!"

Tamaki stood up, ignoring their arguments. She reached into the bag of food and got out two bundles, heading towards the small room where Akio went.

"You need to ask or else no one will tell you!" Takumi argued. "Don't be such an airhead."

"Don't be stupid pointy-nose! You should have told me!"

"If you want to know so bad, Tamaki kicked Ohmiya in the face and sent her to Fourth Division!" he rebuked. "And Kensei got mad at her!"

"Well, she should have kicked him in the face too!" Mashiro stated. "He looks better with a bruise on his face anyways!"

Takumi snorted.

Tamaki had been staring at both of them argue back and forth. She shook her head, but couldn't help but agree with Mashiro's statement. She turned around, sliding the door open and entering the room. Akio was lying on the ground. She shut the door.

"Akio-chan," she called.

Akio turned around to face her and looked away.

"Come on, don't be such a stiff, I've brought you your lunch," she said, sitting down near him. She placed the small bundle on the ground.

"I don't want it."

"Then starve." Tamaki opened her bundle, pulling out one of the three rice balls. She began to eat, still listening to the arguments of her two partners in crime.

The only reason they went to Rukongai was to avoid trouble inside the Seireitei. But, Tamaki was more than curious to find Genjiro's hideout and try to end Chiyuki's deal with him finally. Hopefully, she'd be able to convince Takumi to take her. If he said no, she'd just say she'll turn him in and he'll be forced to agree.

"And you call yourself a guardian?" Akio scoffed.

"Who said I was a guardian?" she questioned, chewing her food.

"You're a shinigami, aren't you?"

Tamaki shrugged.

Akio sat up quickly and turned to glare at her. "Then, why do you carry a sword?"

Tamaki swallowed. "'Cause I feel like it."

Akio frowned. "You're so childish."

"You should ear or you'll stay short forever," she stated. "Shuuhei's already taller that you."

"I don't care."

"Well, don't care." Tamaki said passively. "But when you're older and you stay that short, I'm going to be calling you Shorty instead of Sandy."

"I should start calling you Lanky."

Tamaki stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same in a mocking way. He grabbed his bundle of food and suddenly shuddered.

Tamaki swallowed her food and stood up. "Stay here." She grabbed her wakizashi that was standing by the doorway on her way out and walked past the other children, Takumi and Mashiro. "I'll take care of it."

"Be careful," Mashiro said, smiling.

"Ah, it's just a baby; I can take care of it." Tamaki jumped out of the house.

The Hollow roared, instilling fear into all the children. Akio rushed out of the room to look out the window.

Tamaki was quick to get rid of the monster, slashing it down the middle of its white mask, blood spilling all around the ground from the hit. As it began hitting the ground, it slowly disintegrated. Tamaki looked past the other homes, noticing a gray bird sitting on the nearest tree staring at her eerily. She launched her blade directly at the bird, but when it was about to hit, it fluttered away.

"Damn bird."

* * *

Shuzo let out a sigh, finally there was fresh air to breathe. His worries remained for the three missing shinigami. If the continued to venture unattended, they might be suspected for treason. Shinji walked over to Shuzo, patting him on the head.

Shuzo turned around and sighed, again.

"Chiyuki's doing better," Shinji commented.

"Did you go check?"

"No, Kensei did."

"Why?"

"Didn't ya hear Ohmiya was in Fourth Division?" Shinji asked, arching an eyebrow.

Shuzo shook his head. "What happened to the careless bumblebee?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Apparently, Tamaki attacked her," Shinji replied, his grin widening.

"What?"

"Yeah, and the damn woman wanted to press charges."

"What?" Shuzo repeated, outraged.

"Yeah, she's saying Tamaki attacked her and stole her sword," Shinji said.

"Why would Tamaki steal her zanpakutō?"

"She doesn't have a good reason, but Ohmiya has enough reason to want ta get rid of Tamaki."

"What did Tamaki do?"

"It's not Tamaki's fault," Shinji defended. "It's Ohmiya's for setting her sights on Kensei and it's also partially his fault as well for being stupid."

Shuzo furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "I suppose the fact that Tamaki is missing is the only good thing about this whole situation."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, but they can't stay hidden for long," Shinji said. "With Tamaki somewhere out there and Genjiro hoping to get his revenge isn't the greatest combination. The good thing is they haven't been healed yet, but I'm sure a few wounds wouldn't stop either of them."

"No, and not when Tamaki is set on releasing Takumi from Genjiro's blacklist," Shuzo agreed. "Now that Chiyuki came back into the picture, she might want to do the same for her."

"But we can't be sure where Chiyuki's loyalties lie," Shinji reminded him as they both began to walk.

"Well, Tamaki would be a fool to believe that all these years her sister would still remain on her side."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "Then, we have the conflict over Kensei."

"Something tells me that Tamaki won't be able to win that conflict."

"Ohmiya is one helluva bumblebee," Shinji agreed.

"And she's got her stinger inches from the stupid man."

Shinji glanced over at Shuzo's serious expression. "But, wouldn't that be good for you?" he asked, changing his tone.

"What are you talking about?" Shuzo asked, bemused.

"I'm not stupid Shuzo, I know your secret for quite some time already," Shinji replied, letting out a calm sigh. "I know it aint any of my business but—"

"Then, you know I borrowed this face?" Shuzo asked looking at Shinji with his eyes narrowed.

Shinji placed his hand on Shuzo's shoulder letting out a chuckle. "That kinda misplaced joke aint appreciated in a tough conversation like this," Shinji stated, glaring at Shuzo.

"But, it made you laugh." Shuzo shrugged. "I'm not happy about anything, Shinji. I'm not the kind of man that'd take advantage of someone else's misfortunes. Tamaki will somehow be able to—"

"Say whatever ya want, nothing's gonna change the undeniable fact that you've been in love with yer lieutenant for years," Shinji interrupted, reprimanding the latter. "All this time you've gone outta yer way ta—"

"—denying that idea," Shuzo finished, turning to Shinji. "I'm her captain; I've taken care of her since she first entered my division. She's been like a daughter to me."

"You've stopped seeing her as yer daughter years after Saika-san passed," Shinji replied. "Admit it; denial doesn't look good on you."

"Maybe I should have gotten a different make-up kit," Shuzo responded, disregarding the entire conversation. As if he grabbed the script, ripped it in half, crumbled it up and threw it over his shoulder.

Shinji shook his head in disapproval. "Are you saying you wouldn't allow yerself ta be driven by yer other instincts, knowing that Tamaki would lose her conflict against Ohmiya. Are ya leavin' her ta deal with her own heartbreak?"

"You can't expect me to tell her I _love _her," Shuzo replied. "I'd simply comfort her how I always have, telling her how stupid Ohmiya and Kensei are."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ya really are stupid," he cursed.

"Came with the role," Shuzo replied, smiling widely. "Besides, let Ohmiya sting Kensei, he's always liked Tamaki the most. Even if he doesn't Tamaki would probably open his eyes somehow. I'd rather continue being supporting cast that main character." Shuzo's smile faded. "But when Ohmiya stings him, I hope he seeks the truth…"

Shinji laughed, nodding. "So, how did you put that bruise on his face?" he queried, changing the subject.

Shuzo sighed, again. "I don't want to talk about that."

Shinji chuckled. "You said sorry at least, right?"

"He _slapped_ me."

"Is that why you had a hand over your mouth during that captain's meeting?" he asked.

Shuzo nodded. "I was trying to stop the bleeding."

"So, how did it happen?" Shinji asked.

"I was in post-delirium I accidentally hit him with my head as I tripped, loosening one of my teeth," Shuzo whined. "I guess he wanted to avoid any trouble from Tamaki. Instead of punching me, he slapped me…and my tooth fell out."

"What happened to it?"

"Shunsui kept it as a memento."

"And, Kensei got pissed off over an accident?"

"He was already mad."

"You just fueled the fire?"

Shuzo nodded. "Thankfully, I was too drunk to feel the pain."

Shinji grabbed his ear and pulled, hearing Shuzo whine. "That's what you get for listening to Captain Kyoraku and heading out for a quick drink," Shinji reprimanded. "You should be ashamed, setting such a bad example to the newer captains."

"I'm sorry!" Shuzo whined.

"Yeah, you better be, still actin' like a kid." Shinji stated. "You've been a captain for how long?"

"Almost a hundred years."

"Damn," Shinji said, letting him go. "I didn't think it'd be that long, we'll you were already pretty seasoned when I was promoted."

Shuzo nodded. "Lucky Captain Three is getting his rest after so long," Shuzo commented. "Maybe I should think of retiring?"

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I feel like settling at home and just resting." Shuzo smiled lightly.

"Would ya hand over the division ta Tamaki?"

"She'd never take it."

"Why would ya say that?" Shinji asked. "She hated me for months when she heard I was being promoted."

"But you're a genius, not recommending you at the time would have been a shame," Shuzo said laughing.

"Still, Tamaki ignored me for weeks when I went through all the trouble of visitin' her at the academy."

"She can be quite dramatic."

"She said she was jealous."

"At least she admitted it."

"When Kensei was promoted, she ignored him an' got attached ta me."

"But, she was my lieutenant since she graduated…"

"Why'd ya handpick her anyways?" Shinji asked, curious.

Shuzo smiled. "I think I needed someone that cheerful in my division," he said. "Heck, Saika loved her too."

"Yeah, but she barely managed ta graduate, considering how many times she skipped class and she even fell asleep during lectures," Shinji recalled. "She was such a mess, but she always managed to make me laugh. She always talked me into going with her when she used ta prank the professors."

"_Well_, she did trip me," Shuzo reminisced.

"She tripped ya?"

Shuzo nodded. "And, then she blamed it on another girl."

"She really was a troublemaker; thankfully she calmed down a bit."

"I think she calmed down when Saika passed away."

Shinji nodded. "And the crazy passed onto you."

"What?"

"Don't deny it." Shinji glared at Shuzo.

"I didn't go crazy."

"And, prancin' around naked with yer brother and Takumi isn't proof enough?" Shinji queried.

"I was drunk."

"Ya know, ya also started drinking more when Saika-san died, didn't ya."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"The alcohol might kill ya one day."

"I'm already dead." Shuzo laughed heartedly.

Shinji joined in his laugher. How unsettling that kind of loss must have been, for Shuzo who prized his wife. Now, he had to deal with the heartache of loving a woman who was too stupid to notice. Shinji shook his head.

"Anyways, why do you think Tamaki would refuse to take your division?" Shinji asked, again.

"It'd be too imposing on her, wouldn't it?" Shuzo said, pushing his hair back nervously. "And she wouldn't be able to pass the captain's test."

"But she could be recommended by every other captain," Shinji stated. "She'd be a shoe-in."

Shuzo shook his head. "It's way too much responsibility for her," Shuzo replied. "She knows that and that's why I know she'll never want to be a captain, no matter how jealous she got when her closest friends were promoted."

"Yeah and here I was planning on recommending her when Captain Three left," Shinji commented with a shrug.

"I already sent my recommendation."

Shinji turned to Shuzo, surprised. "Who?" he asked.

"Rose," Shuzo replied.

"I think Love did the same."

"It'll be for the best, building a better Gotei," Shuzo commented. "And with Genjiro as the current threat, someone as collected as Rose would be perfect."

"You're right, I should do the same."

"See, how easily you get sold to the other team, Shinji? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Shinji glared at Shuzo, who only laughed.

"Yer really stupid," he cursed.

"Ah, am I supposed to meet with Shihōin soon to take off?" Shuzo inquired.

"No, because I met up with you first." Shuzo felt something land on his shoulder.

Shuzo screamed and smacked right into Shinji hard.

"Shit!" Shinji cursed.

Shuzo watched a black cat land in front of the two. Shuzo turned around to face Shinji who was holding onto his bloody nose.

"I'm sorry!" Shuzo cried.

The cat laughed. "You two are quite amusing, really."

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Shuzo shouted.

"You have a hard head, Shuzo."

"Hey, dickhead!"

Shinji looked up, only to see a small blur before Hiyori kicked him in the face, to worsen the already instilled pain. Hiyori landed safely in front of the fallen captain.

"Hiyori, what the—"

"That's what you get for telling Captain Hikifune I snuck out last night, dickhead!" she stated.

Shuzo walked over to the black cat and picked it up in his arms.

"It was for your own damned good an' you know it!"

"I told ya to stay outta my business, dickhead!" Hiyori retorted.

"Maybe we should leave them to their quarrel," Shuzo whispered, moving away from the two.

"We should get moving, my division has already been placed," Yoruichi said. "What about yours?"

"I sent a Hell Butterfly to my third seat to take the first unit out, I'm sure that's all we'll need, considering we've paired up with your division."

"All we need is your strength to help."

Shuzo nodded.

"I'll lead my division to serve as a distraction as you take a step forward."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Ahh, it's gotten scarier," Mashiro whined, clinging onto Tamaki. The children had all been put to bed. The three adults decided to stand outside guard in case there were any Hollow attacks, but it was rare for them to come out at night. It was odd, but that's just how the Hollow seemed to function in Rukongai. At the same time, Hollow took time off hunting spiritually inclined people and went after the many shinigami on patrol.

That's what the three were shinigami on patrol. They were taking care of all the jobs other lazy shinigami refused. The only reason they were doing them was because boredom set it, causing each to do the job they often hated doing.

"It's just getting dark, nothing to be afraid of," Takumi stated.

"Don't be stupid," Tamaki remarked. "Of course it's scarier!"

"You're just saying so because you're afraid of the dark," Mashiro joked.

"Tamaki, afraid of the dark?" Takumi said, bursting into laughter at the dark.

Tamaki looked at him dead serious, stopping his obnoxious laughter. "Are you serious?"

"You didn't know, Taku-chan?" Mashiro asked.

Takumi shook his head slowly.

"You're so stupid!"

"Only because I didn't know doesn't automatically make me stupid!" he protested.

"Anything you do makes you stupid!" Mashiro stated.

Tamaki sighed. _There goes another peaceful night_, she thought, shutting her eyes tightly.

"According to you," Takumi stated. "Your opinion isn't very important."

"It's more important than yours!" she retorted.

Tamaki looked at them back and forth, as they began getting on each other's nerves with each statement. _They argue more than me and Kensei_, she thought slowly as Mashiro's grip around her arm loosened.

'**You and your lover argue more, beside I know why they're in the moods they're in**,' Kanu's voice rang in her head.

'_Oh, you're awake?_' she inquired, moving away from the two.

'**I've been awake, I just didn't wanna talk to you**,' he admitted.

'_Well, whatever, why are they mad?__**'**_

**'Stop being so nosy.**'

Tamaki sighed. "Hey, I'm gonna go look over there for a while," Tamaki stated. She waited for a response, but the argument seemed to have drowned her voice. She secured the two zanpakutō dangling from her sash behind her, sighing.

Tamaki shrugged, turned on her heel, and began walking further away from the two. It wasn't that dark yet and the dim lighting of the street lamps eased her fear away. She wondered how long she had been afraid of dark places, but figured it was since she was younger when she was unable to recall. All she remembers was the antagonism from her mother, when she'd blow out her candle, saying it bothered Chiyuki. In turn, Chiyuki never said anything against the woman who took them in and Tamaki turned to crying.

She heard fighting often and without her candle, whenever she looked out the window she saw bright red eyes staring back at her.

Tamaki sneezed. "I hope I'm not catching a cold," she muttered, feeling a chill run down her spine.

She made her way past the few districts there and headed straight towards the forest, feeling a sudden need to explore without her fear. Her sense of adventure wasn't very good, but she was extremely curious. She walked down the rocky road, looking around with much whimsy. She felt her stomach churn with much disdain.

'**Are you still jealous?**' Kanu asked, chuckling.

Tamaki held her stomach tightly. Her wounds felt fine, but her stomach was doing back flips. '_No_,' she responded. '_Why would I be jealous?_'

'**Why wouldn't you be? Ohmiya's a looked. You look like my dead aunt…in her coffin**.'

'_How dare you?_' she said, outraged. '_I know she's pretty, but you don't have to rub it in_!'

'**Fine, you're all right looking. I exaggerated with the dead aunt thing**,' he admitted. '**I don't have a family; you're my only friend—is any of this boasting your self-esteem?**'

'_Jerk._'

'**But you are jealous, aren't you?**'

'_No._'

'**Come on, you're green with envy because she gets to spend all her time with Kensei, while you're wasting time out here trying to play the hero.**'

'_I made a deal with Takumi._'

'**Yeah but I want to free your sister more than Hanabusa, right?**'

'_That's not true._'

'**You know, I wouldn't trust Chiyuki if I were you.**'

'_If you were me, but you're not,_' Tamaki retorted, angrily. She slammed her fist against the nearest tree trunks. '_I'm entitled to do whatever I want._'

'**You are, no one's stopping you**,' Kanu stated, irritated by her reaction. '**Feel free to let that slippery snake Ohmiya take your precious Kensei, who's just as dumb as you are. Then you can let Genjiro continue controlling your life by just sitting there. Let Chiyuki backstab you for being so **_**goddamned **_**stupid! And hey, why don't I just end this conversation with an **_**I hope you die.**_** So, Sakiyurai Tamaki, I hope you die.**'

'_Kanu…_'

'**Kenbutsunin to you, corpse**.'

Tamaki felt a strange sensation well up inside of her, eating at her insides. In her current state, having to deal with her insensitive zanpakutō was only causing her more pain. She felt a tear run down her face. '_Why do you have to be such a jerk too?_' she queried, drying her tear.

Kanu remained silent, ignoring her.

A swift sound alerted Tamaki. She whirled around, her heartbeat quickening out of fear when her eyes met with darkness.

'_Kanu,_' she called, scared.

There was no response.

A dark laughter resonated through the area. She flinched at the sound of such familiarity. Someone jumped out from the shadows, a blond man followed by more people dressed the same.

Tamaki rubbed her eyes shortly, taking a step back, stepping on a twig.

'**Hide, stupid**.' Tamaki scrambled towards the other side of the trees, climbing up one and hiding behind its large trunk. She heard lithe footsteps of the recognizable members of the Onmitsukidō checking to see if there was anyone around. She made a good amount of noise as she scrambled into hiding.

She hid herself in the darkness, cloaking her presence, as she prayed to every godlike figure she'd ever heard of so she wouldn't be caught by the Onmitsukidō.

"Who are you?"

Tamaki turned back to face a blond man with a stern expression on his face. Tamaki quickly looked through her robes to pull out her lieutenant badge. "Sakiyurai Tamaki, Tenth Division Vice-Captain," she spat, fretting.

"Oh, you're with Captain Tsubouchi," he said.

Tamaki nodded quickly.

"Why aren't you—?"

The man was interrupted by a cacophony of shrieks and howls, resonating past them. Tamaki stood up, hearing a series of swift movements all around them. She jumped out of the tree and felt something drip onto her face.

The man jumped down following her. He looked around, eyes narrowed.

Tamaki reached up to her face, feeling another drip fall onto her forehead. She wiped it off carefully with the back of her sleeve and brought it up to eyelevel, using the streams of moonlight as her source of light. Her light-colored sleeve was stained with crimson.

"It's blood." The man clarified, looking at her sleeve from where he stood. Both of them instinctively looked up, more droplets of blood fell over their faces.

Tamaki's eyes widened, shocked. Over their heads, she saw the cadavers of each one of his teammates handing in pieces, like decorations on each tree. She brought her hand over her mouth and looked away, facing the man. "Who are you?"

"Urahara Kisuke, Second Division, Third Seat," he said, serious.

Tamaki nodded. The sounds and presences of others began to gather around them, causing them to take a stance. Whoever was hounding them landed behind them. They both turned around.

"You're not looking for a man named Genjiro, are you?" Tamaki asked, feeling the droplets growing in size as they splashed over her being.

"It's the hideout."

"Well, looks like you ran into some bad luck now that you ended up here with me," Tamaki admitted, knowing that if he wasn't around she'd be the one pursued by Genjiro. Her fear was growing hearing loud thuds against the ground. "Seeing as all your men were killed."

"What?"

The blood rain continued falling, showering both in the thick substances.

Tamaki reached behind her, drawing her wakizashi and stepping forward. The sound of the man's footsteps were growing louder as he approached the two shinigami, but before Tamaki could take any action, she was thrown against the ground with Kisuke's weight over her. Tamaki turned back, Kisuke was holding her down, the sound of something whisking over their heads caused her heart to skip a beat. A large man came into view and the two shinigami hoped to their feet. Tamaki held her zanpakutō in place as she watched the man get closer to them through the shroud of darkness.

The outline of that man was different from Genjiro's, making her wonder if it was really him. Still, she readied her sword.

Kisuke put his arm in front of her. "I'll take care of him," he said. "You need to find your captain and report to him."

Tamaki nodded slowly, sheathing her wakizashi before she shunpo'd out of the sea of trees. Tamaki wouldn't have normally fled from a fight, but she didn't want to get caught by Shuzo or Yoruichi, who were bound to be roaming around the area.

She felt more looming reiatsus weighing her down as she continued fleeing. She hoped to find Takumi and Mashiro to alert them before something horrible happened.

* * *

----

_It's so nostalgic…how empty I felt that night…_

----

Hello! :D

This update took a while to get out, mainly because I was working on updating all my other tales...which I've successfully done!

Now, I did something different in this chapter since it's getting closer to one of the most climatic scenes of this entire story, I hoped everyone enjoyed the opening of this chapter. I'm proud of it. The next chapter is going to be difficult to write, and thankfully I have the beginning ready, but the middle and the end are giving me some trouble. Hopefully, it all goes well and everyone enjoys it. Thank you for reading and to those who review, you guys help me keep writing! I would give y'all shoutouts, but I'm gonna get started on the next chapter, but you guys know who you are. ;) Thanks to those who fav/alert!

Review. :D


	22. Valuable Somebody

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T W O

**Valuable Somebody**

_I told him to stop_

_He told me to keep going_

_I started to cry_

_He whispered goodbye_

Takumi placed his hand over Mashiro's mouth, shutting her up. She glared at him as he looked around the area suspiciously. He turned back to the green-haired woman as she tore his hand from her mouth, a deep frown etched on her lips.

"Don't shut me up!" she argued.

"Shut up, Tamaki's missing!" he stated, catching her attention.

Mashiro blinked and turned away. When she looked around the wide area, Tamaki was nowhere to be seen.

"You're so dumb!" Mashiro blamed, whirling back to face Takumi as she jabbed a small finger in front of his face. "You know it's dangerous for Tamaki to be walking around Rukongai on her own!"

"You're the stupid one who didn't even notice she was gone!" he retorted.

"Kensei, Shuzo, and Shinji are _so_ gonna kill you when I tell them you lost Tamaki!" she stated, nodding. "Even more when I tell them you did this while you were in Rukongai."

"Ha, but you were the one with the death grip on her," Takumi reminded her.

"I wasn't killing her, don't be stupid!"

Takumi rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to bother with you," he stated, walking away from the woman.

Mashiro bounced towards him and kicking him hard in the behind, causing him to hit the ground hard, scraping his chin harshly against a pointed rock. He lifted his head up angrily as he watched Mashiro move away from him, giggling.

"You brat," Takumi cursed.

* * *

_Frozen within myself, my heart cannot beat any faster. Each beat makes my chest ache more than my feet. My eyes flutter open and just as quickly retract from the strong rays of the sun. I ask myself, how much longer will my desires deteriorate before I can finally consider myself strong?_ Tamaki dropped to her knees in front of the nearby river. Her hands felt heavy, but managed to dip inside the cool water, distorting her reflection. She brought her hands out, splashed water against her dirtied face. She kept her small hands over her face, afraid. _I want to be a shinigami, but I'm scared,_ Tamaki contemplated, moving her hands off her head slowly. She stared at her reflection on the water, her hair was dyed an extra color, accentuating the strawberry blond that adorned her round face. _I need to be strong like Chiyuki_. Her face also had faded red dripping off her cheeks from the water she used to try to cleanse away her crime. Staring at her small hands, tears against her palms caused tears to fall from her face as she dealt with the burning sensation, but she had held that sword as if her life depended on it.

A distant voice called out to her, continuing to tell her that she didn't need to become like Chiyuki, since she was every bit herself as she killed her family. Where would a disposition like that put her? If she had to be herself to kill her family, what kind of person would that make her?

Tamaki continued staring at her rippling mirror image over the surface of water and forced a smile, but quickly retracted. It seemed unnatural, it didn't seem fitting of her persona. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Tamaki continued running, making her way further away from the forest. She heard the clashing of swords behind her and hoped Kisuke wouldn't get hurt. Maybe Genjiro wasn't out there, but all his soldiers were. The amount of shinigami in the area meant that his hideout was closer than she expected. She could make it to their hideout, but feared being caught by Shuzo and being dragged back to the Seireitei.

The sound of air being sliced by a well-sharpened blade reverberated behind her. Tamaki turned around to see a crescent shaped blade heading her way like a boomerang. She ducked, avoiding the swift blade by a hair. She straightened out, still seeing no enemy when she heard the weapon swinging back towards her at full speed. Tamaki jumped up high, avoiding it scarcely and followed its trail. It met the hands of its master, a rugged man wearing a pair of dark hakama and an opened kimono. He smirked at the sight of Tamaki from the rock where he stood.

"Strawberry blond hair with a face that looks like Chiyuki's, wielding two zanpakutō," he described mockingly. "By the looks of things, I'm lucky for running into the woman who managed to partially blind my master."

Tamaki furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know I'm not Chiyuki?" she asked, hoping to find a way out of the conflict.

The man pulled his sword, placing the sharp blade inches from his shoulder, laughing. "Chiyuki would have already kicked my ass for throwing my sword at her," he stated, knowingly. "And, your sister sucks at wielding two swords."

Tamaki drew her katana instead of her wakizashi, moving it forward and pointing it at her enemy. "Well, I'll just fight my way through," she confirmed.

"You've got quite a few friends around this place, getting mighty crowded back at the hideout," he commented, purposely.

"You talk too much." Tamaki lunged herself forward and shunpo'd, appearing in front of him, swinging her katana over his head.

He pulled his boomerang sword to block hers, the two blades slid off one another. "How impatient, I was in the middle of my monologue!" he complained.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed disdainfully at his comment, she responded with another swing of her sword. He blocked again, bothered by her constant interruptions. The fact that he mentioned how crowded Genjiro's hideout was getting put her on edge. What could she expect? The Onmitsukidō were stalking around the area, probably taking care of the Genjiro's underlings, which meant her squad was the one going into the hideout.

The thought made Tamaki feel worse. Now, she wanted to find Shuzo. Her heart palpitated with growing hesitation as her swings began to tone down. She continued swinging relentlessly, but her eyes lost the determined gleam. That would mean Tsukasa would be there as well. What other squads were out there? She wondered, eagerly.

He launched his weapon once again, Tamaki moved out of the way. He stopped her blade with his bare hands, holding her in place for when his boomerang returned to stab her in the back. Tamaki was well aware of his tactics, but had something else planned when—

"Fall, Myouhankou." A large spread of glass shards appeared over their heads. Tamaki looked back, noticing the boomerang being knocked off course.

"Takumi," the man growled. He shoved Tamaki back, causing her to stumble and when Takumi behind him. He left no time for him to monologue, apprehending him and looking up at Tamaki with a smirk on his face. "Let go of me you bastard."

The man was quick to break his hold, when Mashiro appeared out of nowhere. "Mashiro kick!" she shouted, landing one square in his face. The man was thrown back a few feet, knocked off balance. Mashiro turned to Tamaki with a proud smile on her face. "You should go find Shuzo."

"How do you—?"

"We ran into Yoruichi," Takumi explained. "She says, Shuzo needs his lieutenant."

Somehow, that brought a smile to her face. She nodded and then turned back to the man as he stood up.

"Don't worry about him, we'll take care of him," Mashiro said, excited.

Tamaki nodded, sheathing her katana. "Thanks."

* * *

Kensei found it odd when Shinji made his way to his office, walking inside with a large grin on his face and a suspicious air surrounding him. Kensei spent the entire time doing work, while thinking through what had occurred with Tamaki, she did say she was in love with him. Processing that general idea was difficult, he had met ends with the fact that they both liked each other, but he never considered deeper feelings of that caliber. He couldn't grasp the idea or concept of love, which resulted on the leftover pile of work he neglected while taking time to think about Tamaki. He never meant to say that she was different, but her strange quirks made sense when she admitted her jealousy.

Kensei glanced up as Shinji made himself comfortable by the doorway. "Yo," he greeted.

"What brings you here Shinji?" Kensei asked casually.

"Yoruichi sent news saying she found Takumi and Mashiro," Shinji replied. "Apparently they've been hanging around Rukongai with a bunch of brats."

"What about Tamaki?" Kensei asked, curious.

Shinji arched an eyebrow, hoping nothing too drastic slipped out of his mouth accidentally. Even he had sensed Tamaki's jealousy over Kensei's relationship with Saya, even though it was a captain-subordinate type. "Nothing on Tamaki, but I figure she's out there with 'em. I don't think the three would split somewhere. Besides, Takumi and Mashiro travelling is a disaster waiting ta happen."

"Oh, I see."

"Worried about her?" he asked.

"Can't say I'm not, she suddenly disappeared."

"True, even I miss _visiting _her at Fourth Division," Shinji commented, putting more emphasis on the word 'visit'. He watched Kensei's reaction, his eyebrow twitched at the sound of his tone. "She still needed a few more days before that shoulder wound healed, poor girl, she wouldn't even be able to wield a sword correctly."

"She's ambidextrous, she can do it," Kensei reminded him.

"But her preferred hand is the left, not being able to use it must bother her," Shinji replied. He sighed, shaking his head. "In any case, I think they should've sent another captain out there, not just Yoruichi an' Shuzo. With a beast like Genjiro prowling about, being careful is the best thing we can do."

"I agree, but Shuzo and Yoruichi were the best bets for the mission."

"Yeah, but they weren't assigned backup."

"You seem worried." Kensei noted that in Shinji's tone.

"I've just got a funny feeling that this prolly won't end well," Shinji admitted sourly. "I hope I'm wrong though, there's no need for any—" Shinji froze, eyes widening slightly from the sudden decrease in reiatsu coming from Rukongai.

Kensei stared at Shinji oddly until the feeling reached him. His stomach dropped. The ridiculously large reiatsu belonging to Tsubouchi Shuzo diminished. It was a dimming light, a gentle gust of could extinguish it. Kensei jumped out of his seat, the first thought in his head being Tamaki's reaction.

Shinji looked back at Kensei. "I'm gonna go check that out for myself, ya comin'?" he asked, sliding the door opened once more.

Kensei nodded.

* * *

Tamaki increased her speed, going down the direction she sensed her captain. She was smiling like a fool because the idea that Shuzo personally said he needed his lieutenant made her feel worthy of her position. It was like a strange flutter of butterflies exploded in her stomach, filling her with utter bliss. She would apologize to Shuzo for being a brat and treat him to a drink to make it up to him. First, they would have to take care of Genjiro and hopefully put an end to his tyranny. Tamaki smirked valiantly, as she continued to shunpo towards her captain, expecting to see her captain simply looking for a way to infiltrate the hideout, but she remembered the words of the man she crossed swords with, he mentioned the place being crowded. She heard a distant explosion, feeling the ground shake slightly when she landed for a second before using shunpo again. She kept herself composed, remembering that type of strength coming from Genjiro's gauntlet whenever it hit the ground. It brought back memories and her healing wounds began to ache…

The pain felt fresh, unlike the subtleties she felt before when she was in Fourth Division, healing. She placed her hand over her shoulder, which held the most damage. She felt a string of pain following a cringe, something overwhelming that caused her to hiss.

A tall line of zigzagging light emerged from the clearing but it was interrupted and she was finally able to see two figures confronting one another, one wore a white haori with disheveled hair and a large bloodstain on his back. The other man was buff, large with a confident grin on his face, ignoring the severity of his wounds.

Genjiro turned her head slightly as he pushed off Shuzo's blade, avoiding the whisk of light attempting to assault him with the clash of their swords. Shuzo stumbled slightly, trying to regain his stance, but when his eyes looked back at his opponent, the tyrant had found a new target. Tamaki saw him, smirking at her with a burning passion, intending to end her with the blow he was charging in his gauntlet. Tamaki drew her blades, watching him inch closer to her. She took the initiative. '_Forgive me, Kanu_,' she uttered mentally. "Kuroime!" she cried loudly, releasing the full power of her swords. Twin disks of darkness flew towards him, but he was quick to break through them and he was only inches from her an ominous glow emerging from his gauntlets.

He cackled mockingly, his eye widening with madness as he began to taste vengeance. "You're dead, Sakiyurai!" he shouted. "Hitei!"

An ominous wind swept past her, pushing her back with much force, knocking the air out of her. Tamaki heard Shuzo's voice in the distance and when she tumbled back, it became clear. He shouted something, pointing his sword in the direction of Genjiro's invisible attack. "Yoake," he said, as a water shield formed in front of him, the attack became visible when it hit his defense. A large cross broke through the shield and exploded.

"Shuzo!" Tamaki cried, unable to do anything about it. She felt the aftereffects of the attack, whisk past her, leaving a large amount of damage behind the two. She followed the destruction with her eyes, noticing the entire grassy terrain had been wiped away, leaving a large clearing. She turned back to Shuzo, staring at his trembling body. She wondered if it was anxiety or the force of the attack that hit him.

Shuzo fell in front of her, his body dripping a good amount of blood, his eyes wide in disbelief. "It ripped through," he said slowly.

Genjiro 'tsk'd' from where he stood. "I'm amazed you were still able to block most that attack Tsubouchi, yer wife would be proud," Genjiro commented, laughing madly.

Shuzo turned his face to glare at the man, erasing his previous shock. "I've told you to leave Saika out of this," he warned.

"It's all right, yer dead wife aint the one I'm after," Genjiro stated, shrugging his shoulders. "The one I want is right behind you, so move out of the way an' I'll consider sparing you."

Shuzo took a definite stand, assuring him that he would continue protecting the woman behind him.

"Shuzo, let me help you," Tamaki said, whispered as she glared at Genjiro. "If we do this together we can surely win."

"Stay out of this," Shuzo replied darkly.

"But—"

"Tamaki, know your place!" he shouted.

Tamaki shuddered at the desperation in his voice as he reprimanded her. She lowered her swords. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "But, if you get anymore hurt…I will get involved." She looked at the back of his body, confidently. He was hurt, blood falling from his body, there were stab wounds, bruising on his face, and so much crimson. If he received even a single scratch – one more – she would interfere.

"Tamaki," he called. He turned his head slightly to the side to regard her. "I'm sorry."

Tamaki felt a pang in her chest and her response came as she reached towards him. He vanished from her view, lunging himself at Genjiro. Their battle continued this time one of strength as they both exchanged blades. Shuzo's struggle was beginning to show on his face. At that point, Tamaki could feel his desperation and clutched her swords tightly, unable to move from her place. Moving, watching, breathing – everything was becoming difficult, impeding. Every hit Genjiro directed at Shuzo caused her to cringe instead of him.

She bit her lip, waiting for that single hit. That single scratch that would allow her to jump in and help her captain because she knew he needed her. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her from the start even though Genjiro was no longer playing fair – not like he has. Why should he?

She silently prayed for a simple scratch. Shuzo was hit hard, but before his blade could strike him directly, he used his blade to block it. His sword was so fragile. Tamaki noticed the cracks forming all along the crystallized blade. _Use Bankai_, she thought, trying to ease away her anxiety. If he used his Bankai, she would not feel her heart threatening to jump out of her chest.

He blocked another straight hit, using Higune, the light blew away Genjiro's blade, causing him to fall back as he skidded down the road. Shuzo was strategically moving the battle away from where Tamaki stood, while Genjiro tried drawing it closer, his gauntlet looking like it was preparing to release another of its dangerous attacks. Higune's attack wasn't the same, she noted.

Tamaki focused on her captain's reiatsu for a moment. The light of his attack had flickered; the zigzagging trail was off…it was as if something was wrong. His reiatsu, which had been spilling abundantly, was now equivalent to a thin stream of water with a short supply. "Shuzo, you need to stop!" she cried, frightened by that revelation.

Shuzo glanced at her shortly avoiding another hit from Genjiro.

Her heart beat erratically. '_Kanu, please help me_,' she thought, her voice resonating in her head like a small whisper.

'**Don't cry.**' Kanu's response was serious; Tamaki grabbed both her swords in one hand, unable to keep her eyes on the evident struggle of her captain. "Revolt, Kenbutsunin," she called loudly, her two blades changing into its shikai form, the large intimidating spear. Tamaki sprang towards Shuzo and Genjiro, determined. Her spear was slipping from her clammy hands, but she tightened her grip. '**Tamaki!**' Kanu's voice was dramatically loud. '**Don't cry!**'

'_I'm not crying!_' she shot back, mentally. "Wan—"

"Hitei!" Genjiro beat her to the punch and time suddenly slowed around her. She felt an overflow of emotions constrict her throat.

Shuzo.

Her legs trembled as her eyes went increasingly wide.

Shuzo.

Tears ran down her face at an alarming rate.

Shuzo.

She saw it with her eyes, the malevolent smirk on Genjiro's face as Shuzo made that final effort to intervene with the attack directed his way. He conjured up his Yoake, but it fell apart almost immediately. Using his hands as the next best thing, he took the direct hit.

Her body shook with a dark tremor. Shuzo collapsed on the ground, both arms had been blown right off, each landing far from him, one whisking past Tamaki. His eyes widened, not having felt the result of the impact until that final second when he fell on the ground, trying to use his arms to keep himself up. Tamaki's eyes darted towards his amputated arm, watching his shikai lose its form, returning to its katana, but even that did not remain. It disintegrated, blown away by a lone gust of wind. And she finally said it, the word she wanted to say, but couldn't manage when her throat had gone dry.

"Shuzo!" she cried, running feverishly towards Shuzo. She did not notice when she let go of Kenbutsunin. Her mind was focused on him, her captain, and her best friend. A single thought crossed her mind as she allowed her emotions to blur all her senses – _please don't die_.

Genjiro's mocking laugh resonated through the dead of night. "He was so much fun, too bad that's the end!" he said heartedly. He got to his body before Tamaki was able to; he kicked him over, turning him around.

Blood sullied his face as a large amount spilled from his open wounds. His eyes were slowly losing light. "She's next," Genjiro assured him with a wink.

At that point, Shuzo's body was overwhelmed by a numbing feeling. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared up waiting to see Tamaki one final time hearing her cry his name repeatedly, until finally –

"Get away from him!" Tamaki shouted loudly, lunging herself at Genjiro without a weapon, her hands balled into tight fists. When she was close to him, he was prepared to attack her, but she got him before he could do anything. Her fisted hand hit him in the jaw with much force; he heard and felt the crack of her bones when it made contact. The hit itself sent him stumbling back and when he fell to the ground, he expected her to attack.

Tamaki fell over Shuzo's body, pulling him into her arms. "Shuzo…" she whispered, unaware of anything but him.

Genjiro approached her, regaining his own composure. He was angry about her attack. It stung. He grabbed a fistful of her blond hair pulling her away from the body, but she didn't yelp or let go of the corpse. She bit her lip harshly, ignoring the pain she was about to experience from the man who killed Shuzo. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, as he looked more than victorious, and his blade up against her neck. The thick smell of blood made her head spin.

"Such a weak woman, I'm ashamed you were even able to hurt me so badly."

She parted her lips about to speak, but a lightning fast attack hit Genjiro, knocking him back more than a few feet and Yoruichi landed in front of Tamaki. Her hair fell around her face when Genjiro lost his grip; some strands had fallen out from the force. Yoruichi looked down at her, shutting her eyes when she looked at the captain in her arms. "I'm sorry, Tamaki," she said sadly. "I'll take care of him. You need to get out of here."

Genjiro stood up from the rubble. "You bitch!" he shouted angrily.

Yoruichi disappeared once again and Tamaki's gaze fell back against her captain's face. "Shuzo," she called softly.

Her hands touched his face, feeling the warmth leave his body. She breathed heavily, trying to calm the overwhelming emotions in her both, stopping herself from sobbing louder than she already was. She cried loudly, calling his name softly. "Please," she whispered, hearing more destruction behind her, far away constant explosions and overflowing reiatsus filling the sky.

"Tamaki." Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. She stared down at Shuzo, smiling lightly believing that he had managed to speak her name to assure her that he was fine. She leaned towards him, waiting for him to speak again when a strong hand wound around her arm. Her head snapped back to see Kensei, looking down at her sympathetically. She heard someone's stopping in front of her and she looked forward, seeing Shinji crouch down besides Shuzo.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Get her out of here this instant!" Yoruichi shouted, appearing near them before going back to fend off Genjiro.

"Tamaki, let's go," Kensei ordered.

"Shuzo," she lamented, sobbing.

"I'll take him, but we need to get you out of here," Shinji said, taking Shuzo's body from Tamaki's reluctant hold. He managed, but still turned away, looking at her in the state she was in was painful.

Kensei lifted Tamaki off the ground, but when he stepped forward she wouldn't walk, her eyes continued to stare at Shinji as he left to grab a hold of his arms. Tamaki was frozen in place, her body trembling and unable to move. Kensei bent down, scooping her legs of the ground to hold her in his arms, she buried her face into his chest. Her hands grabbed onto his shihakusho whispering Shuzo's name every time she sobbed, her voice was faltering. It was slowly fading from all the crying she had already done.

Kensei's hand rested on her head. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Terms

**Myouhankou** (Dark Defiance), the whole shards of glass is actually the shikai of Takumi's sword. He's not known to use it often being a Seventh Seat and all, but there are times when he does.

**Kuroime** (Black Eye), it's a combination of both the wakizashi and katana attacks (and because I don't know my color wheel all that well, I made the main color for this black), shooting out two black beams, one from each sword. This is essentially a stronger than the individual attacks.

**Kenbutsunin** (Beholder) is a spear-like weapon, though the blade is much larger than the normal spear. It's like a melee-type zanpakutō, but is really a kidō-type since it uses beams and the like.

**Hitei** (Negation), I call it the 'IT' Bomb, but that's impossible. It's a general explosion of types (have you noticed I like explosions?) It needs to be charged for quite some time, it can get fuel from hits the user takes, which were quite a few. So, that explains the destruction.

**Kaibutsu** (Monster), this is the name of Genjiro's sword it's release word would probably be "Destroy" seems very like his character, I might change it later, so don't be surprised! I thought everyone should know its name…since I never mentioned it before. It takes the form of a gauntlet.

**Yoake **(Dawn), somehow I knew Shuzo would have such a hax skill. Like a shield. He seems to use defensive tactics more than offensive. I guess…it's not that bad anymore.

**Higune: **(Twilight), is a water attack, it surfaces from the ground and chases after its prey zigzagging. It looks like light at first, but looking at it closely it looks like a wall of water.

**Otakihasu:** (Cascading Lotus), is a sword weapon, the hilt becomes crystallized as if made from ice, the end is pointed and it's a thick sword vertically and sharp at that. It's mostly a water-type zanpakutō…yes.

_As mentioned other times, these are rough translations, I'm not entirely sure if they are correct, but on the plus side, they actually roll off the tongue nicely._

_- - - - _

Sorry this took longer than necessary. It was pretty difficult to write. I changed the beginning more than three times and even now I'm not overly satisfied. After this week, updates should return to weekly. I've been so busy! I went job hunting and came back totally..._jobless_. So, I'll just go back to spending my free time writing. :P

Many thanks to:_** chocolatemud**_,_** BionicLemon**_,_** ningirl97**,__** kitcat 1995**_ for reviewing the previous chapter. Even though everyone was confused...I can assure you that whole intro in the previous chapter would make sense by Ch. 30. O,O Does anyone mind that this story might end up being more than 30 chapters? Because...it's going to be a first for me since everything I write either ends at 30 or before. OO Anyhow, tell me what you think...while I continue dying in a puddle of my own tears. :(

_Please Review~_


	23. Bad Clockwork

This chapter was inspired by the song, "Beauty from Pain" by Superchick.

Another mystery will come to play. After that, time will pass in accordance to Tamaki's emotional stability. Hopefully, it flowed as well as I wanted it to, but I'll leave that for the readers to decide.

* * *

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y T H R E E

**Bad Clockwork**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_The destruction – it was over_

Simplistic deductions caused her hands to shake, unable to persist in the darkest moment in her life. There was no trust, only one fluent accusation that startled everyone in one fell swoop. Her eyes widened in incomprehensible astonishment, powerless to stop the arms that caught her in the midst of her confusion. Before long, she thought of them and wished for death, closing her eyes until she could fathom her situation. 'I was betrayed…' she thought, carelessly holding onto her astonishment instead of allowing it to be sullied by said duplicity.

- - - -

Word spread quickly of the battle that took place in Rukongai between Captain Tsubouchi Shuzo and the Seireitei's enemy Genjiro. The monstrous surge of power had swept through Soul Society, until the one of more importance began to diminish slowly. First Division had sent orders for Fourth Division Captain, Unohana Retsu, to be prepared for any outcome. Though, she never looked forward to the overwhelming sight she would treat. Shinji brought Shuzo to Fourth Division in tatters, the distant cry of his subordinate reverberating through the corridors. Unohana's expression turned grim upon sight and had the Fifth Division Captain leave the wounded man in her care – there was only so much she could do, but she wouldn't give up. As she headed into the main room, sending her lieutenant to retrieve the items she had listed, she turned to Hirako Shinji, who had been reasonably silent as he stared at the wooden floor. "Get Sakiyurai Tamaki out of here, whether the outcome is good or not, it's beyond painful to hear the desperation," she said, a glint of hope remained in her eyes. "I need to concentrate and she needs to rest. Please return her to her previous room and I'll ask someone to tend to her injuries."

Shinji nodded, without lifting his gaze and turned on his heel. If Yoruichi hadn't taken charge of that battle against that beast of a man, he would have done it himself, but a single thought floated in his mind – _why didn't he attempt using his Bankai._ He continued down the hall until he felt someone grab his haori and roughly pull him back. He turned back to see Tamaki, grasping onto him tightly sobbing as Kensei tried to make her stop using a share of methods that assured Shinji of his anxiety. "Where's Shuzo?" Tamaki asked, loudly.

Shinji looked at Kensei seriously. "Captain Unohana wants Tamaki ta get back ta rest, she shouldn't be out an' about like this," Shinji stated. "Even if she doesn't want ta go, we'll have to force her."

"Shuzo!" she cried, ignoring the conversations around her. Odd looks were shot in their direction after each silence-breaking scream and the struggle of the blond-haired woman as she begged to see her captain.

"I'll take her," Kensei decided. "You should stay here."

Shinji nodded, agreeing without protest. He wanted to be around when the turmoil ended, the minute Unohana would walk out of that room saying Shuzo would recover. "Be careful with her," Shinji said, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Come on, Tamaki," Kensei said, pulling her along with him.

Tamaki turned to him a look of unsettling rage in her eyes. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, pulling her arm out of his hand. She attempted to run down the hall when Kensei grabbed a hold of her, swinging her body over his shoulder. "Let me go!" She struggled and even managed to hurt him as her fist continued to hit the same spot on his lower back. He cringed as he began walking towards the direction her room had been. She continued screaming, as loud as her voice could carry, hoping that it could continue reaching Shuzo's ears. So, he could hear her pleas and call her name.

Kensei struggled beyond his expectations, but once he entered the hall that lead to Tamaki's room, three members of Fourth Division were waiting by the door. Tamaki instantly figured it out and began thrashing over him, trying to slip out of his vise grip, but with her current level of strength, she found herself exhausted. Ignoring her tired limbs, she continued her struggle. Never being able to let go, even after being held down on the bed by Kensei, until her resistance ended and her shouting ceased, a thick liquid coursed through her veins – soothing the melancholy of her heart and throwing her chaotic mind into temporary tranquility. When she had been forced into slumber, Kensei let go of her limbs, taking a few minutes to stare at her puffy face, though her expression seemed calm, the tearstains told a different story.

"Thank you for your help, Captain Muguruma."

Kensei nodded. "I'll leave her with you."

* * *

Tamaki slowly regained a steady reassurance that her body way lying on a comfortable mattress. Her limbs were numb and heavy, making it hard to move her fingers. She managed to find a bit of life in her fingers as one of them twitched. The struggle resulted in more exhaustion. She was unaware of the time as she lay in that bed as if everything was fine. Nothing wrong had occurred. Shuzo would be sitting beside her bed. She managed to calm her anxiety by repeating that philosophy in her mind. So long as she continued with that same mentality, nothing would ever go wrong.

Tamaki felt warmth, centering in her left hand. Someone must have been holding it tightly and unconsciously she smiled lightly, the results exposed to the person sitting beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. At times, she heard voices. Sometimes the venomous snake Saya had a few things to say, though she never wondered what the rat was doing near her. Once she heard Takumi and Mashiro, except that time they weren't arguing. She only heard Mashiro ask her to wake up. How could she recognize everything around her, yet feel as if she was stuck inside a reverie? She delved in that plenty of times, but never came up with a conclusion.

Instead, she waited patiently. Her eagerness dawned on her a few days after that faithful confrontation and her eyes snapped open, blinded by the stark white of the room and the light she lied under. She cringed, pulling her once heavy arms over her face. When she stretched her limbs, she managed a soft groan from the pain that ran up her spine and over her shoulders.

Today, there was a deafening silence, but a ringing continued echoing in her ears. She cringed, letting her arms fall over her head as she stared at the piece of illumination her room provided. Her throat was coarse and dry. With each pass of saliva, it stung slightly. Her vision was beginning to spot from staring directly at the bulb so she turned her head to the side, noticing someone sitting by the entrance. She fixed her gaze on the person, waiting for her vision to recover before it focused.

Her heart dropped when she saw Kensei sitting in the only seat in the room, leaning against the wall while staring at the ceiling. She wholeheartedly expected Shuzo to be present, not the fool who was too confused to make up his mind. She pulled herself up to a seat, making enough noise to catch his attention.

Her muscles were all stiff and she resumed to moving her limbs around carefully as a warm-up.

"How do you feel?"

Tamaki looked at Kensei. "Where is Captain Tsubouchi?"

Kensei tensed up at the mention of Shuzo. He averted his gaze from her, fixing his attention to the window, and got out of his seat. He crossed the room. "It's a bit warm in here, I'll open the window," he said, avoiding the question. He stopped in front of the window, pushing it open, letting the calm wind hit his face.

Tamaki eyed him suspiciously, and she slowly pushed the sheets from her body, folding her knees. "I don't care about the room temperature, tell me where Captain Tsubouchi is," she replied darkly. Her gaze remained on her knees, biting her lip hoping he would speak before she was forced to punch the answer out of him.

"Captain Unohana said your wounds healed up, she's surprised you didn't get hurt worse than expected since—" Kensei silenced himself, feeling an awkward strain on his voice.

Tamaki moved closer to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off and stepping onto the ground. "If you're going to ignore me I'll just go to his room," she decided, moving off the bed. Her legs trembled, her blunt weight and gravity putting a strain in her limbs. She lifted her left leg taking a step forward and wobbly before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She whipped her head back, glaring at Kensei. He stared back at her seriously. "Tamaki, I'm sorry," he said slowly, watching her expression. Her eyes were knitted in frustration at his actions as he tried his best, but she wouldn't allow it. "I'm not sure how to go around this…but, I'm really sorry." He continued apologizing, causing some alarm to show in her features.

Tamaki grabbed a hold of his haori, grinding her teeth desperately, knowing his apology would only bring about horrid news. Her heart started beating erratically in her chest. "Stop apologizing and just tell me!" she shouted, unable to contain her ire. She let her head drop and she bit her lip, tightening her grip against his white captain's jacket.

The seconds were ticking by slowly.

"He's dead."

Her head snapped upright, staring at him incredulously. "Wha—?" she managed, whispering.

"Captain Unohana kept him alive..." He trailed off, unable to look at her. He turned his head to the side.

Tamaki's hand shot up, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to face her. "If she kept him alive, he shouldn't be dead!" she shouted, her voice breaking. "Are you stupid?"

"He was murdered."

Her heart stopped beating; a cold gust swept past her and froze her limbs in place after hearing that. She closed her mouth and let go of Kensei, tugging at her arm as she stared blankly at his chest. The emotions, the turmoil inside her body were strange…so weird she couldn't find a release.

"The next morning, he was simply dead," he continued. "Someone went in and finished the job Genjiro had—"

Every emotion turned to ire; she balled her hands into fists. "Where's Hanabusa?" she demanded loudly.

"He went to see Chiyuki," Kensei answered, confused.

Tamaki turned towards the door, sliding it open carelessly and stepping out. Kensei stood by the doorway for a while, before going after her. Tamaki stomped through the hallway until the fork came into view; she turned left, running to the last room. She could hear Takumi and Chiyuki whispering harshly to one another, exchanging insults. Tamaki slid the door opened noisily, catching their attention. Chiyuki was sitting on her bed, surprised to see her twin in such an awful state.

Takumi stepped forward, seemingly alarmed. "You should be—" Tamaki punched him in the face, refusing to let him finish. Takumi almost choked, falling on his back harshly. His hands shot up to his nose as drops of blood hit the ground. He looked up to see the dreadful look on her face as she stared down at him, furiously. "Tamaki—"

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Chiyuki demanded, alarmed.

"Shut up!" Tamaki shouted, glaring at her twin before turning her attention back to the man on the ground.

Tamaki bent down, grabbing him by the collar of his shinigami robes, bringing him up to eye level. "I trusted you!" she cried, dropping him back on the ground. He stared at her wide-eyed before she clocked him again, this time with more force. "You killed Shuzo!"

"I—" Another hit against his face.

"You asshole!" she shouted, hitting him again.

Takumi didn't do anything, only allowed her to hit him as he watched her face twist in the agony of loss. Her hits continued getting heavier, harder for him to sustain them. He coughed up blood, the thick liquid running down the corner of his mouth. "Why would you betray me?" she demanded. "I promised to protect you!" She took another swing, but it never met his face.

She was forcefully pulled off. She kicked her feet violently. "Let me go!" she shouted, recognizing the person who held her back. "He killed Shuzo!" He would be the only possible suspect, she was sure of it. His loyalty pledge was a lie to gain her trust so he could repay her with such betrayal. "He was my best friend!"

She didn't shed tears, only continued with her rage watching Takumi pull himself up to a seat. He coughed viciously, blood dripping from his mouth. "I would never betray you," he managed. "I was true to my oath. I cut my ties…"

"Shut up! You coward!" she shouted, struggling against Kensei's hold.

"Tamaki, he's telling the truth!" Kensei stated before things could get any worse. "He was with Shinji when it happened!"

"You're lying!" She turned to him. "You're all lying!"

"What's going on in 'ere?" Everyone turned towards the doorway, seeing Shinji giving everyone an odd look.

Tamaki broke away from Kensei's hold and headed towards the door. Shinji stretched his arm out, stopping her. She didn't look at him. She stopped for a minute before shoving his arm out of the way roughly and shoving past him. The range of feelings in her body never went past vindictive.

* * *

_Time becomes slow when life is deprived of its virtues and it speeds up during the healing process of a broken heart._

Time moves slowly around Tamaki.

Tsubouchi Shuzo is dead. He was murdered inside the Seireitei, yet no evidence was found. The scene was beyond excruciating and animalistic, like a beast had torn through his very being. Nothing was left. Only enough to assure everyone that he was gone.

He was honored in a wake for everyone in the Seireitei to know that he was gone. The blow was harsh. Tamaki left the ceremony before it began in a strangely aloof manner, returning to her room where she could rest.

She didn't cry.

Everything continued moving on as it had before the loss of Captain Tsubouchi. In fact, three days later, Rose was promoted. Love prepared a sort of celebration, inviting everyone to attend. A congregation among friends would surely erase the struggles the Gotei 13 would be facing from that point onward. Tamaki was the acting-captain of her division, dealing with all the work Shuzo had once told her to stay twenty feet away from, when Rose walked into her temporary office. He kindly invited her to go along with them to the restaurant. She merely congratulated him, apologized for being unable to attend his promotion, and declined his offer…not once looking up from her work.

Sometime later, Umi dropped for a visit, and she gave her condolences, while sending the rest to Koken. Umi mentioned that his grandmother took the hit horribly, to which Tamaki responded, "I can relate," without looking at him. He said he felt awkward about getting married now that he was the head of the family.

"I guess I was used to having someone to lean on before," Umi commented, but smiled as he looked at Tamaki. "But, life happens, I'm sure Shuzo wouldn't want anyone to mourn for him too long, don't you agree Tama-chan?"

Tamaki nodded.

A few days after Rose's promotion, Tamaki learned of Hikifune's, which resulted in the appointment of a new captain of Twelfth Division. The new captain would be Urahara Kisuke, the same man she met on the day of the operation that resulted in her current disposition.

There were plenty of promotions, she wondered if Tenth Division would have a new captain soon.

Plenty of days followed and she wondered if her actions would be considered mourning.

Chiyuki was out of the hospital after a month. She visited, but didn't stay very long. In fact, Tamaki ended up reprimanding her for a stupid reason and Chiyuki was fired up. She called her a whirl of obscenities and stormed out of the room, Tamaki found it surprisingly amusing.

On the second of that month, she laughed.

Saya was transferred into a different division. She went to Rose's division, much to both of their disdains. It was the rage for an entire week, along with the practical abuse in Twelfth Division as Hiyori expressed her evident dislike for her new captain.

Shinji was the one who mentioned the news to Tamaki, who smiled meekly, "Serves her right."

Tamaki slowly began to notice the empty void in her chest was no longer hurting. One day, she woke up from a nightmare and shot a glance at her oil lantern when her eyes met with a dark shadow in the corner of her room. For once, fear didn't paralyze her. She returned to her slumber, but continued having nightmares.

Kensei visited her often; sometimes he brought his workload over to spend time with her. His actions caused her to smile sincerely, before she told herself pity had driven him. He glanced up at her from his seat in the couches, minutes ticking by without him tearing his gaze away. Her eyes never met his.

One night as she was staring at the shadow etched into her wall. She realized she had forgotten why she was sad, but remembered her captain. Her voice stopped as she was about to recite his name, but she didn't remember his name. The shadow in her wall grew larger overnight.

The following month, she joined Kensei and Rose's division on an important mission. A Menos Grande had emerged into the human world when a lieutenant filled in for one of its officer's mistakes. That was the highlight of that month.

Tamaki was looking at the calendar when she realized a number had been circled in the final month. She thought about it for a minute, but decided it wasn't important and continued working. Aoi and Hisa invited her to an all-girls day out, seeking a way to comfort their superior, but Tamaki smiled and shook her head. "Today, I meet with the man of my dreams."

Aoi and Hisa didn't bother her, wishing her plenty of luck with her lover. She was lying.

That evening, Kensei walked into her office smiling from ear to ear. She didn't understand his strange mood until he dropped a stack of colorful paper in front of her. "I got them at a small shop and figured you might want to make origami people," he said.

Tamaki finally looked up at him, her brush in hand since she was filling out a report. "Thank you." She put her brush down immediately, overwhelmed with warm feelings by Kensei's benevolent actions. She pulled a white sheet and a black one in front of her.

He even brought the scissors and glue.

Tamaki smiled sincerely, working unconsciously.

She made Shuzo. She gave him a goofy face and a plump form. Kensei couldn't help but laugh.

Tamaki's heart hurt while staring at her creation, but she didn't cry.

Kensei stopped laughing when he saw the listless expression on her face as her eyes stared at the deformed origami-Shuzo in her hands. She let out a sigh, apologizing.

She cleared her desk and went back to work, forcing Kensei to leave the room.

The following day Mashiro visited, bouncing around her office joyfully, asking her to take her out to the market. Today was her day off, but Tamaki decided to continue working.

She hadn't spoken to Chiyuki since their fight.

Takumi dropped by, looking as handsome as he normally looked. "I couldn't dare show my face to you with those nasty bruises on my face." That was his excuse and considering how big his love for vanity was, Tamaki believed him.

It was the first time they had spoken since her accusation. Tamaki apologized for her rash actions, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

Takumi laughed at her apology, which caused her to glare at him – she poured her heart out to him and he simply cast it aside. "It's no laughing matter, I was serious," she stated through clenched teeth.

"I know."

She wondered how long Takumi had stayed, but they ended up having a few drinks. Takumi spoke of Shuzo, saying he was sorry more times than necessary. She wondered why everyone was so set on mentioning someone that was dead. What did they want from her? Tamaki avoided his name at all costs, sparing herself the aching of her heart. One day it would heal was her saying, because he had said it as well.

Tamaki closed her eyes.

The next morning she woke up to a lot of noise. Shinji was reprimanding Takumi for giving her alcohol. He even apologized. Tamaki got out of her seat, to defend Takumi, when she accidentally called Shinji by a different name. His expression was a mixture of confusion and sympathy, as he remained silent. She corrected her mistake. "I'm sorry," she responded slowly. "I was just…thinking." But her thoughts never revolved around Shuzo that entire day, she was fooling herself.

"Tamaki, are you okay?" Shinji inquired, after making sure he shut the office door. Takumi rasped against the shogi screen like a dog, begging to be allowed inside.

Winter had already begun. The breezes were much colder, having the ability to freeze anyone's insides. Tamaki wore a violet scarf every day since she found it lying around in her room in wrapping paper. Her name was scribbled on it, so she opened it.

"I'm fine." Tamaki smiled, winding her fingers in the threads of her scarf.

"You've called me Shuzo more than twice this past month, you're not okay Tamaki!" Shinji stated, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Trust me, this is nothing like you."

Tamaki watched his mouth moving as he spoke, but somehow the sound never reached her. '_Am I drunk?_' she questioned lightly.

'**You're a demented nutcase.**'

Her hands clasped over her head and she stared at Shinji trying to process his words, but they never reached her. Everything was the same. Tamaki's breath caught in her throat, choking her – cutting her air supply as she forgot how to recover. Shinji closed his eyes tightly, but helped her.

She was far from being saved, even after learning to breathe…_the worst was yet to come._

That evening, Kensei never visited. Takumi mentioned he had gone on a mission, but she disregarded it, feeling the hole grow larger. Kanu stopped speaking to her after he stated his opinions. He grew bored of telling her to cry and forget it. She hadn't felt like crying since she found out, feeling anger instead of sadness.

Three days went by; Tamaki was hurt during a sparring session between her and Tsukasa. He jabbed his released zanpakutō, knowing she would avoid it, but she simply didn't. Two of his contorted blades managed to dig into her flesh. Instead of whining about the pain, she merely cringed and decided to go to Fourth Division unaccompanied. Her actions were becoming too different, no one felt comfortable in her presence. It was awkward and melancholic.

Nothing exciting happened for another week. The highlight of the following week was a tree being pulled from its roots by the strong wind, being thrown into the training hall and the roof falling down. Tamaki gave orders to have the fallen tree removed. She even attempted to help the others, but when her hand touched the trunk, she pricked her finger on something sharp. She winced at the pain and stared down as the blood crawled down her fingers, dripping onto the soil.

Someone grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. She saw Kensei and smiled, unaware of his presence. He looked at her finger and dragged her away from the scene, telling everyone to follow the orders they were given.

She blinked thoughtlessly as he pulled her into the captain's office, but found herself pushed against the wall forcefully. His lips smothered hers roughly. She tugged at her wrist while her free hand grabbed a hold of his haori, pulling him closer. Her eyes were shut tightly as she returned his kiss with the same aggression. He loosened his hold on her other wrist making it easy for her to tug it free, using it to bring him closer – so long as their bodies continued to meld. His hands slipped down her shoulders to her waist before wrapping around her.

She was wrong. The highlight of that day was the heated kiss they shared, until they were interrupted by Mashiro, who earnestly bounced inside her office to lay her eyes on such a sight. Her mouth dropped and she knocked against the shogi screen, catching their attention.

Tamaki blushed.

"So, that's why you were in such a hurry to get rid of me, how naughty," she smiled wryly. "I'll just leave you lovebirds alone." She waved graciously, shutting the door behind her, but her giggling ripped through the awkward silence.

Kensei excused himself.

Tamaki crossed the room after remembering her duties. As she stepped forward, an inch from the desk she felt something hard hit her in the back of her legs. Tamaki hit her knees hard against the wooden floor, her arms clasping onto the desk before she knocked her chin against it. Her body trembled, feeling colder.

Another nightmare plagued her that night. She woke up drenched in cold sweat, shivering from the icy air inside her room. Her eyes went back to the shadow etched in her wall; it was larger, engulfing half of the room. She stared at it for a while, searching for the owner, but nothing inside her room would be able to cast such a frightening shadow. She held her head for a while and got out of her bed. She heard snoring, alarmingly near. Her heart skipped a beat and she rushed out of her room, storming inside Shuzo's…feeling nothing but the bitter cold against her calves.

Her eyes widened, noticing a single candle had been lighted inside the room. A sharp pain shot through her chest. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily as the snoring ceased. _I'm simply hearing things_, she assured. _I'm only seeing things. I'm dreaming._

Morning arrived quickly.

The calendar marked four days before the circled number. How important was it to her captain that he even marked it in the calendar? He bought that calendar in the beginning of that year and went around writing all sorts of things in it as reminders. Tamaki looked away from it, holding onto a stack of papers she would ask Tsukasa to deliver to First Division.

She walked out of her office, how strange it was to call it her own, and took a turned down the verandah, hoping to catch him loafing around in one of the rest areas. She strolled out of the building, looking out at the brightened sky, full of cumulus clouds. The sun may have been out; attempting to warm the atmosphere, but the icy air won the battle. She shivered.

It was a normal day. She walked around the corner of the verandah.

"Tamaki." She turned around, sensing the familiarity in the male's voice to see Shinji approaching her, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Shinji," she greeted.

"How're ya feelin' today?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"I'm fine," she replied, bemused. She's felt greet the past week, so the question perplexed her.

He eyed her carefully, the grin disappearing from his face. "You don't look well at all," he commented, shaking his head.

Tamaki laughed, wholeheartedly. "Shinji, you're being weird, I'm fine," she recited. "In fact, today I feel so good. I think I'll go out with Hisa and Aoi-chan."

Shinji stared at her, moving an inch closer. "Actually, you do seem ta be doin' fine," he said slowly. "In fact, ya seem ta be doing too well for yer own damn good!" His voice sent a chill down her spine. He seemed to be reprimanding her.

He lifted his arm up and let his hand fall over her hear, pushing it down slightly. "Work," he began. "That's all ya ever do, aren't ya even the least bit aware that yer acting out of yer character. You hardly look anyone directly in the eye anymore. It's gettin' harder for everyone to even be around ya."

Tamaki's eyes widened at his words. She tried lifted her head up, but he wouldn't allow her to do so. "Shinji," she said, irritated. "Let go of me."

"Ya should have been walking like this the entire time, ta show the actual turmoil going in yer head. I'm worried, everyone's worried and they tried their best ta change it," he stated in a reprimanding tone. "I'm tired of seeing that bogus smile fool everyone. Yer can't let go of his death, can ya?"

"Things happen, Shinji! I'm not stupid!" she shouted, dropping her documents as she tried to pry his hand off her head. The flush of white slipped all around them, some of the sheets being blown off the verandah. "I know how death works! I don't care anymore, someone took him…I'm not going to be sad about something as natural as passing!"

"Ya didn't shed a single tear!" he stated. "The you everyone knows would have been crying throughout the entire memorial, which you skipped out on! Aren't ya ashamed of yerself?"

"I couldn't stay there," she said, holding his hand tightly. "I was about to fall apart! I couldn't do that to—" Her voice broke.

"That's yer goddamned problem, trying ta keep yer disposition up even though ya know yer the first one who wants to fall!" he shouted. "I'm tired of it! Cry, damnit! Yer captain and best friend just died!" His voice was getting louder, reverberating in her head. Her mind repeated every word he shouted as a mean to permanently engrave them in her being. "All his work is gettin' dumped on ya and he didn't even say goodbye to you!" Tamaki was at her breaking point, choking back her tears. She felt the rims of her eyes about to explode if she didn't allow the water to slip through while her heart beat faster in her chest about to burst. "Yer messed up Tamaki, why would ya jus' disregard him so easily when he cared so much about—" He heard a droplet hit the ground, followed by a few others. "He cared about ya Tamaki, an' its okay to cry…but let all your anger out first."

More droplets hit the ground between them, her hands curled against his wrist as she choked out a sob, heaving from the bursting pain in her chest. "What a stupid man," she managed, allowing her true emotions to light.

Shinji let go of her head and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Tamaki."

"Why couldn't he at least say goodbye to me?" she cried loudly. "I hate him! I hate that stupid captain!" She began sobbing loudly against his chest.

_Time never sped up._

_...  
_

_

* * *

_Wow, what a speedy update...even though it was a sad one. I feel horrible now. :(

If you're asking yourselves, why Shinji? I think he was the perfect person to make her think straight. I mean, Kensei did try a different approach, but that didn't work so well...

Anyhow...I hope it was enjoyed. At least things are looking up for Kensei and Tamaki! :D

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'd answer to them...but, I've gotta get to work on other updates. The next chapter should be out on Saturday.

So, look forward to that. :)

_Review an' tell me what ya think_.

**P.S. The intro was supposed to confuse you.**


	24. Making Sense

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F O U R

**Making Sense**

_Because the reluctance remaining inside our hearts_

_The pain that exceeds will never hurt_

Tamaki slowly began imposing her feelings onto everyone after Shinji shattered the barrier she had created around her. Everyone felt at ease when Tamaki began destroying things she would regret. Kensei found her tearing apart the violet scarf she had worn for months since winter begun. He had to pull her away from the scissors and reprimand her, but she didn't respond as graciously as he would have expected. Instead, he was clocked and he dropped her. Tamaki then scurried into the closet with her scissors and the remainder of that violet scarf while muttering things like '_I hate you_'. Kensei only muttered a whirl of obscenities before leaving her alone to her own little regrets.

Sometimes, she sat alone in that small closet – having him clear it out for her, in fact, she demanded it – and she would cry. Kensei would wonder if he was the only one to hear her taking to Shuzo inside that closet, alone, sobbing – _trembling_, he would imagine – always. She asked questions even the living couldn't answer, but she responded to them – blowing them off as if they were easy subjects…_they weren't_. When he spent time with her, she confided in him, but he never knew how to comfort her. She described her feelings as _– an agonizing cacophony, reverberating through her being as wicked demons tore open her heart_. He called her stupid. She laughed.

Time was slowly moving and she was returning to normal. The normality of her actions was becoming difficult for her division to bear, since their acting-captain was often found drooling over pending paperwork. It had Tamaki written all over it, but he took authority and reprimanded her. She obviously never listened and turned to wailing, saying her broken heart wouldn't be able to tolerate the monstrous amount of paperwork dumped on her. At times, he wondered if she was using that _broken heart _as an excuse to ignore her duties.

She understood the concept of death – an anomalous subject that would cross everyone one point of their life. People died, but that meant it was their time. She understood. She was finally letting go of her pain, allowing it to set in instead of holding her prisoner. Once, she told Kensei that she was no longer afraid of the shadow etched on her wall because it was getting smaller day by day. Kensei never understood and merely kissed her head in return.

* * *

That day, Shinji found her staring at the calendar while the fireworks were on. Her eyes were intently fixed on the badly circled date on the bottom of it. He only went to force her to accompany him to the events in the marketplace where pure nobility was known to frequent, knowing she needed to get out of her dark cavern. He called her name, once, twice, even thrice and she hadn't responded in any way. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but that didn't make her turn. His eyes met with the calendar.

"Shuzo's birthday was coming up, wasn't it?" Shinji commented offhandedly, placing a slender finger against the circled date.

Tamaki turned to face him, a look of shock spread across her features. Shinji merely nodded and she returned her gaze to the date. "I guess I might have forgotten," she replied, whispering.

"We should visit his memorial, take him some flowers if ya'd like," he said, placing both hands on her shoulder. "He'd appreciate."

Tamaki turned back to him, smiling. "You're right."

Shinji removed his hands. "I heard ya yelled at Kensei for inviting ya to the festival."

She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "He yelled at me, turned my room upside down, and when I started to cry he shouted at me some more," she replied sourly. "I thought things would lighten up, but he's just in a bad mood all the time."

"He's jealous?"

"Of?" she queried, arching a confused eyebrow.

"Knowing him, he prolly thinks yer seeing someone else since you've been hiding from him lately." Shinji shrugged, tired of being the medium of their troubles since the start of them. Usually, he hardly bothered with them, knowing somehow their problems solved themselves, but the old medium was gone – Shinji simply took his place.

"That's because his methods of comfort are sincerely making me feel worse." She sighed inwardly – the thought of his comforting issues would be considered humorous, but it seemed around time for them to settle their damned relationship status. "Seriously, telling a crying woman to _cut the crap out and start having fun_ wasn't particularly inviting. I was offended." Shinji watched her, having pulled a handkerchief from thin air, and bit down on it to dramatize unnecessarily. He shook his head, stifling a laugh. "It's like he's lost it. I'm worried."

"Maybe ya should ask 'im at the festival today, Rose an' Lisa are coming."

Tamaki nodded, looking at Shinji with a glint of sadness. "What do I wear?" she inquired.

"Mashiro said she's wearing a yukata—"

Tamaki slipped past him like raging water. "I'll go get dressed, you just stand there and fluff your hair or something!" she shouted, her heavy footsteps clamoring against the wooded halls.

Shinji merely smiled. How uplifting, though time had already passed…she was beginning to return to her old self. _Guess standing in the middle aint that bad at all_. He rubbed the back of his head. _I should prolly cut the crap an' find someone too._ The thought amused him, but he disregarded. The children needed to grow up and stop bothering him with their problems first.

* * *

Tamaki, for once didn't weep in the entire day, when she decided to accompany her friends to the festival in the marketplace wearing her favorite violet yukata. Her strawberry blond hair sat around her face neatly in subtle waves as her eyes glinted with delight over the small pool of fish in front of her. Mashiro was crouching down beside her had an amused look on her face. Tamaki was hiding behind a fan to cover the make-up that was forced on her by Hisa when they learned she would also be attending the festival.

Shinji had gone off with Love and Rose, possibly to meet Kensei who was running late. She heard when Hiyori assaulted him in the midst of the crowd. When Tamaki looked over, she noticed Urahara Kisuke smiling goofily at his lieutenant's actions before he caught her gaze. He waved passively at her and she merely smiled.

It was strange how peace managed to settle so quickly in Soul Society after one dies. Genjiro was still out there, but there was not action on his part. Yoruichi confirmed that her division took care of most of his subordinates, but he managed to get away. Tamaki didn't take that news well, but having time to get over the loss, was perfect. Her mind was clearly unsettled with the fact that the bastard was still living, but until the right time arrived, she'd be patient.

Chiyuki was nowhere in sight, which made sense since she didn't like large gatherings. She wanted to apologize for yelling at her and become friends again.

Takumi hadn't arrived either. He said he would meet with her and Mashiro.

Lisa was present, but she was busy making sure Kyoraku stayed focus and away from the sake stands. On a lighter note, it was nice to be around everyone.

But, as she looked around, there were plenty of couple looming around. She even caught sight of an angry Byakuya, who shot her a sideways glare. She laughed.

After him, the new recruit in Shinji's division moved about the area, accompanied by Lieutenant Aizen, who stopped by Tamaki and Mashiro, gently greeting them and presenting Ichimaru Gin. The silver haired boy only continued smiling before he decided to take a better look around the area. Aizen excused himself and followed the boy.

"Let's go look at the candy stands!" Mashiro insisted, pulling Tamaki along.

Tamaki laughed while being dragged towards the nearest candy shop. Mashiro quickly began point out everything she wanted, mostly candy. Tamaki settled for a chocolate with fudge inside. She hadn't had the chance to eat that entire day, wondering if she should make Shuzo a gift when she visited. Even if she decided to or against it, she had already begun. His lingering presence might stay long enough to see it.

They walked from the stand; Mashiro was enjoying her lollipop while Tamaki contemplated eating her chocolate. She had only gotten one round ball of chocolate and she tore her gaze from it, looking around the crowds of people. She inwardly sighed, _stupid Kensei it later than expected._

She was about to put the chocolate in her mouth when she hears her name being called out. She turns around to see him walking towards her and Mashiro. The green-haired woman instantly shouted Takumi's name and ran towards the other male. Tamaki stayed focused on Kensei as he stopped in front of her, taking in the sight of her being in a yukata. "You're late."

"Shut up, I'm here aren't I?" he stated, placing his hand on her head.

Her eyes narrowed with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach by his actions. She remembered her reason for even attending the festival, her eyes darted towards the chocolate and back at Kensei, who may have wondered what she was thinking. She moved the piece of chocolate to his face. "Try it," she said in a suggestive tone.

He pulled his hand from her head and reached for it, she moved it away, causing him to glare at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, irritated by her actions.

"Nothing, I was merely offering you to try some, not _touch it_," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Were in a crowd of people, you don't expect me to—"

"Oh, I expect you very much to, unless you'd like to try a different method," she said, seriously. She placed the chocolate between her lips and stared at him, determined to get a response.

He ran his hand over his face, sighing. "I'm not going to—"

Tamaki spit it out, catching it in her hand and turning on her heel. "Then, I won't be sharing tonight," she replied, scampering off without a care in the world.

Kensei thought it thoroughly, as tempted as he might have been, matters like those were better settled in a secluded area. He followed her, trying to reason with her, unaware of how much distance they had to cover before she stopped mumbling to herself. He called her name and reached out to catch her arm, but the crowds ended up getting in the way. He pushed through them, keeping an eye on her blond hair as it bounced around her head.

"Tamaki, would you quite being such a brat!" he shouted, angry.

He could have sworn she shook her head.

His chase went on until they made their way out of the marketplace. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back forcefully. She licked her fingers, traces of chocolate on her lips. "I told you, I wouldn't share," she stated proudly.

She felt awkward suddenly as she stared up at his serious expression, slowly retracting on her stubborn actions. She tried to pull her arm from, but he drew her closer, his other hand found its way to the back of her head. He leaned down towards her, planting his lips against hers, allowing his tongue to slide over her lips to clean the chocolate before allowing himself to indulge in her acceptance. Tamaki placed her hands on his hard body, crumbling up his haori. He drew her closer as he tasted her. Purely chocolate. He smirked against her lips.

Tamaki's heart sped up. She didn't expect the passionate kiss. She hadn't had one of those with Kensei since she was still sulking. He didn't hold her tightly last time, only excited every nerve in her body by pinning her against the wall. She never knew she liked that kind of force, but maybe it was because Kensei was the one supplying it.

The kiss was only a starter. More followed after, deeper, compelling kisses that drove her arms around his neck as his tangled into her blond hair. He pulled her head back, to deepen his kiss, pressing his lips harder against hers until they were no longer able to breathe. They pulled away from one another, breathing heavily as they stared at each other's eyes. Though the situation and actions were corny, Tamaki couldn't help but smile lightly. For once, she felt gratification over his actions.

"We need to head back, I have to find Mashiro," Tamaki stated, slipping away from his grasp.

He didn't find time to complain, she managed to get away, heading back into the crowds of people. Tamaki kept an eye out for the others, while making sure to maintain a firm grip on Kensei's haori to make sure he wouldn't disappear within the throng of people. Tamaki's face was slightly pink, recovering from the overwhelming feelings that continued to linger.

"Tama-chan!" Tamaki came to an abrupt stop, turning her face slightly before Mashiro hopped on top of her.

Both ended on the ground hard, breaking apart the throng around them. Tamaki looked at Mashiro as she lifted herself up with a slight apologetic look before Kensei pried her off Tamaki forcefully.

Mashiro didn't stay quiet and threw a tantrum, until Kensei let her go. All attention was cast on the three. Mashiro looked back at Tamaki, a deep frown on her face. "Tama-chan, Taku-chan is being stupid!" she complained loudly.

Tamaki brushed herself off and looked at Mashiro, arching an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

"He's just so dumb!" she stated loudly. "Go, kick him for me."

"Why don't you do it?" Kensei asked.

Mashiro turned to him. "Because I can't waste my time kicking him, he's so dumb and frustrating, I hate Hanabusa Takumi!" she decided, before stomping off, pushing past Kensei and the rest of the crowd.

Tamaki and Kensei cast a worried glance at one another.

"What's up with them two?" he inquired.

She shrugged and looked around the area. She noticed Shinji standing beside Rose and Love, looking around the area as he chatted with the other two. Somehow, he might have managed to get rid of Hiyori bullying him, but immediately after she averted her gaze to the tall white-haired man – Shinji shouted in outrage. Her eyes caught a good look at Takumi as he walked through the crowds; his usually blond hair looked whiter that evening.

"Hana-chan!" she cried loudly, drawing more attention to herself. She expected Takumi to stop immediately at the sound of her voice, bark, and scurry towards her. Instead, he turned his head slightly, met her gaze, and winked.

"Bastard," she growled.

"He's with someone," Kensei commented, noticing a flair of black hair from besides Takumi.

"If he's going to ignore me, then I'll just embarrass him in front of everyone," Tamaki decided, stomping through the crowd of people.

Kensei sighed and followed her.

"I heard Hanabusa Takumi's genitals are made of weapons grade titanium!" Tamaki shouted, making sure her voice created some sort of echo to spread all around them.

Takumi stopped, hearing the distinct murmurs arising from around him. He clearly heard Tamaki's voice and turned around to see her standing a few feet away from him with a victorious smirk on her face. People were giving her and Kensei odd looks, some had already broken into a fit of laughter.

Tamaki snorted, placing her hands over her hips, smiling widely. Takumi was looking at her, appalled by her words and turned to regard the short woman besides him before stomping towards her. He grabbed a hold of Tamaki instant, her eyes hadn't met his as they were particularly glued to the woman he had left behind. Ohmiya Saya. She stood there in all her pretty bubble, wearing too much make up and yukata that gave light to that wonderful figure of hers. Tamaki hated her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takumi demanded.

"I'll leave you," Kensei said, resorting to ignore their altercation instead of standing there.

"You ignored me!" she shouted. "You shouldn't be ignoring me!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Why are you even with her?"

"She's hot—"

Tamaki scoffed, though she mentally admitted most shallow men would chase after a woman with a body like Saya. She rolled her eyes. "I can see why Mashiro called you an idiot," she commented

"She calls everyone an idiot."

"I've never heard her say she hated someone other than Ohmiya until today," she added, waiting for a reaction.

"What?"

"She said she hated you. What did you do to her?" Tamaki asked, serious. "I've never seen her yell unless it was for sweets either."

"She hates me?" he asked slowly.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, I simply told her I would be with Ohmiya for the evening, and then later we could—" He stopped himself, letting go of Tamaki and quickly retracting.

She arched an eyebrow. "You could what?"

Takumi turned away. "Nothing," he said quickly. "I'm going back now, stop saying random things; it sounds nothing like you Tamaki."

Tamaki merely looked away. "Lately, nothing is like me," she replied.

"That's not what I meant," he corrected.

She smiled. "It's fine. Whatever you meant…fine."

* * *

Sakiyurai Tamaki never made it into work. She wasn't in her room when Tsukasa looked. She wasn't lingering in Shuzo's either. She never planned to go to work anyways and went to Fifth Division earlier that morning, before anyone could notice her leave. Tamaki wrapped a wool scarf around her neck, a maroon-colored one, which still had the faint scent of ash and wood mixed within it. She took a seat on the rooftop of the building across from Shinji's office, waiting for him to get out. Her restlessness weighed down on her. Shuzo. She'd see his memorial and finally say what she wanted to. She smiled to herself, warmth spreading through her body at the thought.

Shinji was right. Shuzo might be sad because of the way she was acting. Or, maybe she was fooling herself he cared so much about her.

She shook her head, feeling a chill run down her spine at her silly thoughts. She leaned back slightly, her eyes staring up at the sky, signs of rainfall were showing in the fluffy clouds. '_Hopefully it won't rain, right Kanu?_'

'**Beats me, rain or shine, I can't see anyhow.**'

'_So, you're talking to me now?_' Kanu hadn't spoken to her since she fell into that phase. She lost Shuzo, her captain and best friend, yet at first, it was so difficult to embrace that simple fact.

Her mind continued to swirl around the concept of death, an inconsistent river of self-doubt and loss.

Minutes ticked by slowly. Tamaki never noticed when Shinji managed to appear besides her, but he did. She wasn't scared, but jolted at the sound of his voice calling her name. She was resting her eyes, but somehow she ended up sleeping.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "My bad, didn't even realize I fell asleep," she mumbled incoherently.

"Didn't you buy anything for him?"

"No, but I brought myself," she commented, yawning. She pulled her weary body off the floor and stretched her limbs, hearing Shinji laugh at her response.

"Well, there should be flowers somewhere in case you change your mind," Shinji said, placing his hand on her head. "You'll change your mind, won't you?"

"I will."

Shinji and Tamaki shunpo'd in the direction of the memorials. Every soul that has ever lost his or her life in the line of duty or outside has a right to a memorial tablet. Captains are set in a different section than the rest, which makes it easier to find. Usually, the grounds are eerily empty for ongoing days. People live long lives until they are ended, which explains the fact that in time others forget about them. At times, they are caught up in work and never visit, which reminded Tamaki about the last time she visited the memorial grounds. Shuzo went to leave flowers at Saika's memorial occasionally, telling Tamaki that it was dusty. Tamaki wondered when she would go back, but always ended up postponing while asking for forgiveness from his late wife. In time, she wondered if Saika grew frustrated of waiting for her.

They entered through eerie archway at the front, looking around the memorial grounds for any signs of life, but surely enough they were alone. Though the area stretched out endlessly, the hillside where they had entered had given them enough view of the entire place. The darker side of the memorial was covering up with fog, casting an eerie glow from the dim sunlight. Candles were lit along the small bridge that allowed them to cross the violent river beneath them. Tamaki swept past it, feeling a chill run down her spine when her foot met with the rickety wood holding the viaduct up.

Shinji chuckled lightly; noticing the fear in her expression spread through her features accompanied by a slight twitch. "Are you scared, Tamaki?" he asked, causing her to flinch.

She turned to him, alert. She laughed nervously. "What?" she asked incredulously. "Me? Scared of the Memorial Place? How absurd—" A howl of wind swept past them and she jolted at the sound. It was as if a moaning woman had cried out in pain. She felt the sound right down to her core, feeling the small hairs on her forearms as they stood up while her body filled with goosebumps.

Shinji snorted. "Don't you wish Kensei was here, you'd be able to jump into his arms and—"

A clear moan reverberated through the area and Tamaki jumped onto Shinji with a yelp. Shinji managed to keep himself on his feet, but almost tipped over. He laughed loudly at her actions. She had a firm grip on his head, attempting to hide behind him.

"—guess it doesn't matter whose around," he commented, through hysterics.

Tamaki pulled his hair. "Don't be stupid, I'm not scared!" she protested, ignoring his comment.

"You jumped on me, you're scared," he confirmed.

Tamaki tugged harder angry, only making him laugh louder. She jumped off him about to protest when she realized they were close to the captain section. "Look, we're close!" she stated, rushing off.

Shinji went after her.

Tamaki walked through the next bridge, it seeming less peculiar than the rest of the area. There was a building sitting across the bridge with trees aligning the area, all of them reduced to simple sticks. The winter was harsh on the small amount of plantations in the place. No one visited, therefore no one tended to the life. Everything was supposed to honor the dead; a lack of care would no longer matter. A light glow emerged from the small building and further on she could see the exit and entrance to being a step away from confronting Shuzo in a sense.

Shinji caught up with her, passing her in order to lead the way. She didn't complain. She gulped nervously, her heart pounded as she wondered what kind of words would be nice to say to her deceased captain. '_I'm sorry for acting like such a—_' her eyes wandered as they entered the small building. It was lit with dozens and dozens of candles aligned all around, each burning brightly. The wind swooshed past, causing their light to flicker, but never extinguishing them.

She stopped at the center, Shinji continued on walking towards the exit. Her eyes darted from side to side, watching the burning luminosity of each candle until slowly one by one they began to distinguish. The fact that it occurred while she was the only one inside the room alerted her, causing her heart to pound in fright. She scampered of hearing another swoosh behind her. Turning her face slightly, she saw the dim glow of the room. Her body shuddered and her hands began to tremble.

"It's over here," Shinji called, catching her attention.

Tamaki turned towards him, her eyes widened in surprise. She followed the cobblestone path in his direction and began to hear a soft murmur arising from the right. Shinji continued leading the way and the soft voice became clearer.

"_…too long, Tsubouchi…_"

Shinji stopped walking. Tamaki continued, stopping a bit after him. She looked on in the direction Shinji had led her to turn. There was a cloaked person kneeling in front of the memorial they intended to pay their respects to. Long raven hair cascaded outside the raggedy black cloak, a petite form was hidden behind its scruffiness, and a soft, almost melodic voice rang in her ears. Tamaki took a few cautious steps forward, listening to the woman sleep.

"_Such a pity darling, you were given life to live, yet you courageously abandoned it…_" The woman spoke softly, tilting her head back, showing pink lips and pale skin. "_Genjiro truly is a beast, though knowing you died painlessly comforts me, my love—_"

Tamaki snapped, marching towards the woman carelessly after hearing her affectionate nicknames and the mention of Genjiro. Her arm shot forward, grabbing a hold of the woman and turning her around to face her. Tamaki's eyes widened. Dark hair that fell past her shoulders in billowing curls with deep-set green eyes, high cheekbones and a petite form. "You…" she whispered, tightening her grip feeling tears rippling down her cheeks. "_You…_"

"Sakiyurai Tamaki, _oh how you've grown_."

* * *

"That concludes this week's chapter of Dementia, which suddenly seems like it needs a chapter change."

Again, I'm sorry for killing Shuzo. It had to be done. Since I was following the manga an' all, the Tenth Division was supposed to be dead before the TBtP Arc. My boyfriend still hates me for it though...he advised me to stop building up characters if I'm going to murder them. I guess, that's just my style.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing the previous chapter! (If you did, if you didn't shame on you! No, shame on me. . I'll make these chapters better! I'm trying! Can you tell I'm trying?)

lol, rambling.

_Anyone want to take a guess at who...that may be?_

I mean...maybe you'll get it...somehow...or read between the lines. Haha, if no one wants to try, it's cool. "I'd be like f$%k, I don't like guessing," if I was reading.

Wow. I said something about myself. XD

_review_

**Edited Title:** [Not] Making Sense


	25. Her Resolve

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y F I V E

**Her Resolve**

_Lithe with her footing,_

_Able with her work,_

_Everything that once revolved around her_

_Now turns against her._

Hopelessly, she struggled to speak amply. The words dripping from her mouth were incoherent, nervous, deceived, and repulsed by the sudden revelation appearing before her. She felt something inside of her clench, squeezing the air from her lungs, puncturing them until her throat constricted. Her hand shot up to her mouth, recognizing these symptoms immediately and she began coughing violently. Phlegm emerged, spilling from her mouth and she hoped that as she pulled her hand away it would be nothing. She allowed tears to continue spilling from her eyes, fearing suffocation as the congestion refused to cease. She opened her mouth, preparing to cry out for Shinji, but warm arms enveloped her in a tight embrace. Tamaki's eyes widened as she encountered the familiar smell of roses in her dark hair as it splayed over her face. She quieted down, still breathing laboriously through her mouth.

"I see, time has not been well with your illness, Tamaki-chan," she whispered gently. Her gentle hands patted the back of Tamaki's head, calming her down.

Tamaki felt something warm dripping from her palm onto her chest. It was thick and sticky against her arm, cold on contact with her skin. "Saika-san," she whispered, tearing up again. "Shuzo said you died."

"Saika?" Shinji arched an eyebrow, bemused. Saika averted her eyes to him, giving him an odd look before whispering something else to Tamaki before she let out a sharp gasp.

She felt the sharpness of the dagger as it sliced through her shihakusho and pierced her skin. The jagged steel ripped through her muscle sinking in relatively deep. Tamaki pushed Saika away from her watching blotches of blood fall from her side where the knife was still intact. Blood dripped from her mouth and the seconds ticked by slowly.

Saika smiled wryly, bring a finger to her lips. "I see Shuzo never told you," she said, watching Tamaki stumble back.

Shinji arms reached for her, helping her compose herself before drawing his sword and lunging himself at Saika. She moved away, avoiding a downward slash. Her eyes were fixed on Tamaki as she pulled the jagged dagger out of her body. "You should reconsider your impressions of the man that was Tsubouchi Shuzo," Saika stated. "In truth, you know nothing about him."

Shinji attacked her once more after she uttered those words, but she vanished. His blade sliced through air. He grit his teeth, mumbling incoherently, and sheathed his zanpakutō. He turned around, rushing towards Tamaki.

She was on the ground, on her hands and knees, clutching the wound. Breathing laboriously as she watched the thick blood slip through her fingers, dripping onto the ground. Her mind curled around Saika's final words like a disturbing fixation with a single resolution, something hazardous – poisonous and disastrous. '_Why?_' she contemplated sadly as her wide eyes stared firmly at the ground beneath her. '_Why won't anyone let Shuzo rest?_'

Another constricting sensation overwhelmed her, jabbing at her insides and mulling them over grotesquely, and she began coughing once more recognizing the metallic taste of blood as it mixed with phlegm. She spat it all out, disgusted. Even more as her eyes continued their waterworks, mixing in with all the blood on the ground.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry for bringin' ya here," Shinji said apologetically as he pulled her up to her feet.

Tamaki flinched at the strain of having her body pulled off the ground from her comfort. He pulled her blood stained hand from her wound to have a look, he watched her face twist in pain, and she let out a low groan as it settled in. It spread out after it settled, irritating every nerve in her body, causing her to collapse unable to stand from the pain.

"It was poison," she breathed, determining as the heat began to pulsate over the open wound. Something was eating at her insides, tearing them apart at an alarming pace.

Shinji grabbed a hold of her. "Hold on, I'll take ya ta Fourth Division."

* * *

_My eyes opened to a splurge of color, vibrant pinks and violets filled my field of vision. My chest felt unrealistically warm and I assured my mind that in this reverie I could disregard the occurrences of the real world. Too much heartbreak, problems, and…the betrayals, which weighed down on my shoulders – everything is nonexistent in this world because I'm in control. Though, I was never aware that my control would diminish at a time like this._

_I was cast aside, thrown into a never-ending darkness._

Tamaki came to her senses, feeling something cold against her face. The bitterness of that wintry touch remained on her cheek and she shuddered in response.

She took a deep breath, her eyes snapping open and staring at the monotone sky. The blue of the sky was dim and the clouds were gray over her head – everything stood still. Time ceased and only she had the privilege to continue moving.

_Tama-chan._

Tamaki searched her body for wounds, noticing a change in her attire. She was wearing red hakama and a white kimono, her academy uniform. It was still adorned with a red stain near the collar, blood from when she coughed it up during the attack of Rizzo. When trepidation consumed her entire being, her legs trembled as she forced them to move.

_Tamaki._

She pulled her body off the ground and looked at her surroundings, a vast wasteland awaited her, but that realization didn't stop her heart from beating. She took a step forward, stumbling slightly on the rough terrain beneath her bare feet. Ignoring the thorns prickling beneath her feet she continued walking, searching for a different place to settle. Her mentality continued working in reverse – everything will continue, nothing is real, things will one day work accordingly, and no more heartbreak.

_Are you ignoring me, Tamaki?_

She picked up her pace, forcing her legs to run faster through the pain. The wasteland continued growing, domes of endless rock began sprouting from the ground, growing in height and towering over her head. Overpasses were formed all around her along with an abundance of vines that began breaking through damaged terrain, sprouting in different directions.

_I understand if that's the case…_

She breathed heavily, asking too much of her body. She could feel the pain growing in her chest, making it ache with each labored breath. Her head was spinning, but something told her to keep running – _**avoid all obstacles and continue running until the last grain of sand falls to the bottom of your hourglass**_**. **

_I thought I would have time to say my share of farewells, though I hoped it never came to such a drastic outcome._

She heaved, avoid the vines lunging themselves at her, jumping over them. Moving away. Ducking. Breathing. Her eyes were squinted, they looked black, a darker shade provided by the shadows looming over her head from the large mountains.

_You don't have to continue running._

Living. Dying. Everything was simple to understand. The ideas never set in her mind since the teahouse burned down. Since her hands were stained in blood after a dark contract was formed. Everything was a pointed dagger, jagged and rusted with age – a life without creation, hard work, or thought.

_I've already found the exit. So have you._

Over her head was a treacherous sign, a blood red moon emanating an eerie trepidation, shining brightly over the consuming jungle of vines and cavernous mountains.

_Are you scared, Tamaki?_

She stopped running, collapsing onto the ground breathing heavily and coughing in between. _She had never asked to fall in love, but foolishly and expectantly, she had. Waiting for the damaging reality to hit her like a scornful storm hoping to drown all of the wonderful memories created, she had always known life had its perils and downfalls. Advising the young child to believe that love will stand tall was the only good she believed to do, but the child always knew she could never accept a trinket with the same emotion as the woman – void of emotion for her hands were stained in blood._ Her eyes began to overflow with tears, pouring down her face involuntarily as her heaving continued, turning into harsh sobs.

_Do your lungs hurt? _

She cried out loudly, her nails rasping against the hard terrain, her nails trying to dig through but the force began wearing them down. She never had healthy nails, which is why she never grew them. They were thin, breakable, something she never liked personified. Brittle, delicate, frail, breakable – the words she hated the most described her according. She was always a crybaby – it was her escape, the salty tears relenting eased the pains she shared with Chiyuki.

_Are you bleeding?_

A part of her was always jealous of Chiyuki. She molded herself into her twin when she tore apart the light from her family's eyes – embodying her rancorous emotions, but masking them as Chiyuki. Her twin was her reason for everything. Believing she was dead was the only wall that kept her apart from transitioning to guilt.

_Does it hurt, Tamaki?_

The cheerfulness, the friendships, the viciousness, the lethargy, the pride, the greed, the apathy – everything was her view of Chiyuki. She was ashamed of her persona – retreated, afraid, peculiar, disturbing, demented, sympathetic to a fault, melancholic.

_Can you still hear their whispers?_

Chiyuki kept her candle lighted. Their mother hated the fact that she chose to sleep in the closet with a candle. She blew the light out on purpose, using Chiyuki as an excuse. _You're disturbing your sister – get out of that closet, now!_ Tamaki's tears continued pouring out as she coughed up blood. Her greatest fears had been ignited. _**Do you think I'm weird, Chiyuki-chan?**_ Tamaki opened her eyes wide as the fleeting memory crossed her mind, unfolding like a filmstrip running through the lenses. _You're different. But, so is everyone else. You're unique. Not weird, just unique._

_I asked them to stop. I hate when you have nightmares. At least, I can do something about them now._

Tamaki shook her head disapproving of her defeated state. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, smudging them all over her face. She pulled herself off the ground and patted both legs. She began to walk, the aching hadn't ceased, but she persevered. Her bare feet stepped on the puddle of blood on the ground. Now they were tainted red. Just like the rest of her. Her lips curled up into a smile – a wicked, unnerving grin. _**Do you think I can be more like you when I grow up?**_

_Is there another way to help you? Are you going to keep growing stronger? If you do, I'll be proud. If you don't give up on atoning. I don't blame you. I'd never blame you for anything. I knew you. It's funny, isn't it? You're so set on acting according to a script, but I can see right through you. Like an open book. I can read you. I can relate to your pensiveness, your awkwardness, the embarrassments, but I shouldn't. _

Her legs began working on their speed, getting used to the jaggedness of the ground and ignoring it. Her smile grew wider and she went on, picking up the pace. The moon began growing duller; magnetism beyond the darkness of the overcrowding vines began pulling her through them.

_I really don't have much to say. I must be rambling._

**Tamaki.**

Her eagerness reached a new level to get through the vines that she carelessly had to toss aside, being grazed by their blade-like sharpness. Straight slits in her skin began bleeding, but her head never felt light headed. _I've grown stronger._ She jumped over a few roots bulging on the ground and rushed past the rest of the clearing path. Entering a dark cavern that seemed to stretch out for ages, she felt the same uneasiness that emerged from her fear of darkness. Her heart was beating out of her chest, in every literal sense, bulging out disgustingly as her body began to deteriorate the more she forced it.

**I have something to say to you Tamaki, please wake up.**

_I guess, some things aren't meant to make much sense, but Tamaki, one thing did make sense to me…_

Her skin was falling from her bones, taking the tissue beneath it leaving only white. It was painless. An eye followed, splattering on the ground. But, she still had one. She could see an exit. It was far, but even if she would be walking on bones, she'd persevere. Everything will make sense at the end of that road.

**I'm sorry if it'll affect you. I'm sure it will, but you can handle it. Just, wake up.**

_Heh, but it doesn't matter anymore so –_

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the pathway and she slipped through the ever-glowing light that pierced through the darkness. Her body was intact, every part of it, but her legs trembled from the vigor. Her head hit hard against softer ground. Her eyes opened slightly to see green – grass, an ongoing amount. She lifted her body up and turned her head as if she had to watching a tall retreating shadow walking away. She pulled herself up to her feet, watching the looming shadow – an outline of a human – walk through the field.

She reached out for it unconsciously, grabbing a hold of what seemed like simple fabrics. She pulled her arm back, the shadow's coat of darkness leaving it in a swarm exposing the tan-skinned, green-eyed man she never expected to see. "Captain Tsubouchi," she whispered lightly. Her heart fluttered at his amazement. She smiled brightly. "Goodbye."

Shuzo's eyes widened and for once, a single traitorous tear escaped his bottom eyelid, racing down the length of his face.

"Thank you, Shuzo."

He smiled. "Farewell, Tamaki." After uttering those words his entire being disappeared instantly before her eyes and for once, the warmth never left her body.

**Tamaki...wake up.**

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and she took a deep jagged breath, her body jolting to a seat. She breathed heavily for a few short minutes before a warm hand patted her back. She looked to her side, eyes meeting with a similar pair. A warming smile appeared on her face. No pain spread through her body. "Chiyuki," she said brightly, feeling better than before.

"There's something important I need to tell—"

The door to the room slid open quietly. Both women turned their attention towards it, seeing two men. Takumi stared at Tamaki with a sense of relief before turning his attention towards Chiyuki. "Oi, annoying twin, I've got a verbal affair to settle with you," he said, stepping forward and grabbing a hold of her arm.

Chiyuki protested, but it didn't stop him from leading her out the door and sliding it shut. He didn't say anything but regarded Tamaki. She hardly noticed since her eyes were focused on Kensei, who was still staring back at her. A mixture of pain and relief showed in his features.

"Captain Unohana said the poison wasn't strong," he said softly, grabbing a chair and walking towards the bed. He placed it at her bedside and took a seat, letting out a sigh. "The knife didn't damage anything she couldn't repair." He placed his hands on the bed, crumpling up the sheets beneath her.

Tamaki noticed his fists beside her and she instinctively placed a hand over his. He looked up at her, probably wondering what she was so happy about, she figured. The warmth remained, even though it might have been a dream. The image of him solidified in her mind, permanently. "Why are you speaking as if something's wrong?" she asked jokingly.

"There is something wrong with you," he stated, gritting his teeth in frustration. He pulled his hand from her hold harshly and looked at her with a hardened gaze. Her sporadic heartbeat began to work rapidly as she felt the worry set in.

"I'm healthy, the poison wasn't bad, and the wound didn't sever anything important," she reasoned, trying to turn away from his bad news.

"You've been dealing with it alone all this time, receiving help from Shuzo frequently," he began, searching for the right words. "All this time it was nothing to worry about, but since as long as I can remember you've been coughing up blood…haven't you?" He stared at her face it was frozen in fear and doubt. Her bottom lip was trembling, trying to speak to stop him, as she hoped to continue denying the reality that consumed her life. "Why couldn't you tell me you had tuberculosis?"

Her body felt warm at the sound of that word, reverberating through her being like the same disease that had plagued her since her youth. The heat burned her insides causing her to curl into fetal position, containing the whirl of emotions thrown at her.

"Everyone knows now, Captain Unohana told us," he continued. "She told Shuzo to tell everyone as well, so you wouldn't worsen your condition, but you're so goddamned stupid that it's exactly what happened!" He raised his voice, accentuating his anger. "He didn't speak because of you and allowed you to live your life according to your stupid, fucked up plans—"

"No one needed to know," she interrupted softly.

Kensei stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. "I asked you countless—"

"It was mine and Shuzo's secret." Her voice was broken, full of sadness as it twisted around her stifling all the good that happened to her while she slept. "No one had the right to know." She lifted her head, staring up at Kensei's, her eyes full of bitterness and sorrow.

"I need to know this! Stop keeping everything hidden behind fake smiles and your stupid actions!" he stated, grabbing a hold of her face. "Anything that will assure me that you're closer to me than anyone."

She closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. Tears ran down her face and he enveloped her into an embrace, disregarding the unnatural temperature of her body. He needed to feel her close because over the past few months she had been as far as possible, hiding behind her captain or Takumi. Everything was beginning to piss him off, especially Saya who was beginning to loom around him like a shadow. He asked her to be removed from his division, for that reason and another. The other was Tamaki.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his body. She knew what was wrong with her, but refused to believe. Shuzo was the first to notice it and name it. They swore to secrecy and she asked him not to bother helping her. He continued asking, but she rejected him. Instead, he asked her to drink a certain bitter tea that could help her. That's all she did for him. Drink the tea he brewed every night.

"Stop playing with your life, stupid," he said, holding her tightly. "I need you with me, alive."

* * *

Shinji walked into Tamaki's room, surprised he found time to visit the sick lieutenant with all the work piling up on every captain. He found her awake, lying on the bed with a large goofy smile on her face. She hadn't looked at him, nor made any notion of having noticed his presence even after he stood by the bedside. He reached for her, nudging her. She moved and began to giggle annoyingly, something she hadn't done since her youth.

"Oi, Tamaki," he pressed, nudging her once more. He gained another chortle and soon he moved his hand up to her face, slapping her lightly. Her face was warm. Captain Unohana mentioned that she's been running fevers the entire week.

"Ow," she complained, composing herself and looking up at Shinji. "Oh Shinji, didn't see you there."

"Tch." He turned away with a glare. "I've been nudgin' ya for a while, what's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing," she replied, straining as she pulled her body to a seat in front of him. "So, what brings you here?"

He looked at her, still glaring. He pinched her cheeks. "What do ya mean 'what brings you here'? Can't I bother visiting ya once in a while since I got time?" he queried, insulted.

"Everyone seems so busy lately," she said. "I thought you'd be too busy with work to visit." She shrugged. "But, I forgot to thank you for bringing me." She smiled widely, showing her appreciation.

"I couldn't jus' leave ya there, yer my friend." Although he said that, Shinji's face was still serious as if he was waiting for the right time to address the issue at hand. She merely smiled at his words. "So, how are ya feeling?"

"Healthy!" she stated, determined. "Captain Unohana even said I might be allowed to leave next week."

"She gave you conditions, don't forget 'em."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "How do you know?"

"I went ta ask 'bout yer condition before coming over," he replied truthfully. "You've got weekly appointments with her from now on, along with prescribed medicine to allow you ta continue yer shinigami career."

She shuddered at the thought of drinking that bitter medicine. "How is Tenth Division? Any news on a new captain yet?"

"No one's been recommended," Shinji said. "For now, Tsukasa is takin' care of all the work until ya get better."

"He's going to murder me when I get better then." She ducked back under the covers, lying down and whining. "I hope I stay a while longer now."

Shinji pulled the sheets off her body, revealing her face. She cringed and gave him an odd look. "It's all right, you'll get a captain soon, and then ya won't have ta do all the work." He smiled.

She grinned and nodded in agreement. "Hopefully, it can be a woman! I'd like to have someone I could relate to," she hoped aloud.

"Wasn't Shuzo enough woman for you to dote on?" Shinji asked jokingly.

"He was enough a lady for _you_ to dote on, Shinji."

"Ahh, ya can't seem ta take a bit of inside humor, can ya?" he said. "Now you've got it all twisted."

She laughed.

"Anyways, what was with that goofy smile of yers? Ya seemed ta be daydreaming of something good," he said, a grin spreading over his lips.

Tamaki seemed taken aback and turned away to mask the reluctance to delve into such a daydream. Shinji caught on quickly, the large smile and the lack of interest in her surroundings was enough evidence to determine what type of reverie played in her mind. "It was perverted, wasn't it?" he asked bluntly.

She stared at him, surprised. "I would—"

"Give it a rest, yer as perverted as the next person," he said, taking a seat on her bed. He tucked his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh. "I hear good things about you and Kensei. It's nice ta see things are finally working for you two idiots."

Tamaki's cheeks reddened. "We've decided to start over," she said slowly.

Shinji heard the slight shyness in her words and he noticed her affections for Kensei were more than a simply century crush. He glanced over at Tamaki, whose flustered face brought a sincere smile onto his as opposed to the usual playful or condescending grin. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and her eyes glinting with a joy he believed was lost when Shuzo was proclaimed dead. The idea that this woman, as harshly as she took things, was finally able to piece herself back together on her own after he spoke with her.

"Are ya finally opening up ta him?"

Tamaki nodded profusely. "I will devote my time to tell him something random and different about me every time he visits!" she proclaimed, determined.

"Good, that means I can quit my matchmaker job an' start workin' diligently on—"

"—getting a girlfriend?" she interrupted, slightly eager.

Shinji sighed. "As if that'd happen," he commented, turning away. "My luck with women is almost like Shuzo's, horribly tragic."

Tamaki patted his back. "You put some backbone into it!" she stated, attempting to advise him. "You find a girl and you strike!"

"It's not a game, Tama-chan," he said, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"If it was a game, you'd be winning."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shinji," she called, dropping herself on the bed again.

"What is it?"

"I dreamt of Shuzo-chan recently," she began. "It was a weird dream, but I was happy at the end. I got to see him again and I got to say goodbye too." She pulled her arm over her eyes, shielding them from the light.

Shinji turned his full attention towards her. "So, he's finally left this world," he muttered unconsciously. His mind ran around the idea that Shuzo would linger until somehow he found a way to break through to Tamaki, the woman he secretly loved, and say goodbye. "Are ya fine with it?"

She nodded slowly, letting out a shuddered sigh. "I'll be okay," she whispered. "It'd be mean if I started crying again, right? But, I stopped. I'll miss him though."

Shinji patted her head. "Yer growing up," he said.

"But," she began, her voice changing into bitter rage. "I will get back at everyone who soiled his name. I don't care if I'm weak, I'll get stronger just to destroy the person who killed him."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. The person who killed Shuzo remained an unsolvable mystery. Everyone within Fourth Division had an alibi; all possible suspects had supported alibis. There were no flaws in the murder, no clues, but one day, it would dawn on them. One day, Tamaki would lose herself in the void that is vengeance and when that day happens, she'll never return. That alone was all Shinji knew about her persona.

* * *

Tamaki was allowed time to roam around outside, to breathe the wintry air that could easily freeze her insides in an instant. After a while of parading around Fourth Division in an attempt to assure everyone she was as healthy as can be in ordered to be discharged early, she took a seat on the verandah. Her eyes fixed on the clearing sky that showed no signs of rain, but would tyrannically call the showers on such a cold day to cleanse the land of its blood. Many members of Fourth Division crossed the floorboards behind her, greeting her accordingly before speeding off to continue their duties. Captain Unohana mentioned a few problems had been arising in Rukongai earlier that day, recalling a growth in Hollows plaguing the districts. Apparently, three days ago two unseated officers sent on patrol were wounded by a group of Hollow, which was uncommon for them.

Hollows seemed to wind around a single region and terrorize freely, considering their slight territorial natures over souls that stood out among the rest.

Tamaki sighed, wishing she would be allowed out to terrorize a couple Hollow for training.

Tamaki reluctantly brought along half of Kenbutsunin, who refused to remain clustered betwixt coverlets and other items in the closet storage within her room. He kept her company while they were on good terms, though he seemed upset for having such a selfishly stupid master when the incident with Saika occurred.

Kanu sat in her arms, snuggly behind the cotton of her violet haori. She slouched indifferently, holding her sword tightly as her mind tried to grasp the problems surfacing within Soul Society. '**Oi, idiot.**'

Tamaki blinked and glanced down at her zanpakutō. '_Kanu-chan, are you planning on saying sorry now?_' she queried inwardly.

'**I don't have a reason to be apologetic over speaking bluntly of my instincts,**' he replied bitterly. '**I told you to continue living in your reverie, you're doing just fine in there, y'know**.'

'_If it makes you happy, I'll try to listen next time._'

'**Aren't you concerned about the fact that Shuzo's deceased wife was actually working for Genjiro?**' He changed the subject quickly; bring up the blank canvas she refused to paint.

'_I don't understand what motives she has…_' Tamaki began, lowering her gaze to her sandaled feet. '_It's hard for me to wrap my finger around something as complex as –' _A deep pain stabbed into her head, making it pulse uncontrollably. She blinked. '_What were we talking about?_'

'**Saika,**' Kanu answered, bemused.

Tamaki smiled lightly. '_She was such a sweet woman, wasn't she?_'

'**Tamaki, she tried to kill you…**' His bewilderment didn't stop.

Tamaki lifted her head once more, blinking. '_It's hard to understand why she would join Genjiro. I wonder if she was working with him even before marrying Captain Tsubouchi,_' she said. '_Wouldn't it be best to ask Ume-chan?_'

'**Would you consider Tsubouchi working for Genjiro?**'

'_No. I wouldn't, because—_'

"Tamaki, what are you doing outside?"

Tamaki looked up, watching as Chiyuki walked down the path towards the building where she sat. Tamaki waved at her, apologizing to Kanu for reasons unknown to her. "Good morning, Chiyuki," she called cheerfully.

Chiyuki's expression remained as somber as ever as she took a seat besides her twin, leaning against her slightly to show her comfort. "Tamaki, remember when you first woke up, I wanted to tell you something important?" she began, lowering her voice to a meek whisper.

Tamaki glanced over at her curiously. "Really? I don't remember," she said, smiling sheepishly.

Chiyuki's hand made its way to Tamaki's, pulling it down onto the floor between them and holding it tightly. "That's beside the point," she said, almost desperately. Her tone of voice caught Tamaki's full attention, filling her mind with a mixture of doubt and concern directed at her only living relative.

"What's wrong, Chiyuki? I'm getting worried." She laughed nervously.

"I don't know how to say something as serious as this and I should have gone elsewhere, but you're the only one I trust," Chiyuki spat quickly, her hands clamming up nervously.

Tamaki's heart sped up expectantly, waiting for her to speak. "What is it…?" she asked slowly, the smile vanishing from her face.

"I know who killed Tsubouchi Shuzo," she whispered lowly, just enough for her twin to hear. Her voice was trembling with anxiety.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the revelation and she grabbed Chiyuki by the shoulders, letting her zanpakutō clatter on the ground. She leaned forward in desperation. "Who was it?" she demanded.

Chiyuki's eyes scrunched up, glistening as the tears threatened to pour out. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki," she continued.

"Who was it?" Tamaki screamed, anger boiling inside of her.

The presence of Takumi was noted, but quickly disregarded. She had noticed his reiatsu approaching Fourth Division earlier, but didn't pay attention. Chiyuki's shaky vision looked past Tamaki's shoulder to the surprised face of Takumi, approaching them.

"Tell me who it was?" she shouted desperately.

"Hanabusa Takumi," Chiyuki spat loudly. "He's also the same person who attacked me that night!"

Tamaki's eyes widened as the betrayal stabbed her in the back. She let go of Chiyuki who bent over crying profusely. Tamaki stumbled back, processing the words, and she took a step on her sword before realizing Takumi was only a few feet away from her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him bitterly with vengeance on her mind. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak, but she moved quickly. Bending over retrieving her sword from the ground and unsheathing it, lunging herself towards Takumi.

"You bastard!"

...

* * *

**A/N:** This is where the real drama begins. Everything will fall into place and the plot of the TBtP Arc will intertwine with this story. The next five chapters should end the first part of this story. The second will begin after a short interlude and a time skip. Be wary of the antagonists. Kensei and Tamaki's relationship will mix accordingly, seeing, as they got a clue. It's been a bit shaky, hasn't it? It's hard for me to write it, but I think I've found it. Here's to everything working out.


	26. Untitled Symphony

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S I X

**Untitled Symphony**

_Pathetically woven_

_In destiny lie the memories_

_We sought to keep_

It came to her attention that her reveries were becoming domineering – farther and farther they whisked past her, gently caressing her cheeks. But, she never reached for them, simply left them on their way.

She watched the silver glow of the moon, picking apart the pieces of her mind that were becoming nothing more than a blur.

Her green eyes were fixed on the lives of the humans. The running of children, the displays of affection from couples – everything that at instances, when her coffee had become bitter (no matter how much sugar she added) and cold simultaneously, would make her wish to mingle among them.

A few days prior, she had caught sight of a few broken shards and as she approached them, her heart aching with the pain of love – watching _him _move past her, glancing at her shortly. Her heart hopped into her throat from excitement, the purity of her feelings and thoughts as she froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Soon, watching them continue walking without a care in the world, without noticing her, she felt thoughts of ire fill her.

Immediately, she flushed those thoughts from her head. They were dead. It had been confirmed. She merely put her sunglasses back over her eyes and continued walking.

As she stared out the window, all there saw was _him_. In everyone, it was Kensei. And when she closed her eyes, there was nothing.

She sighed in relief, picking up her mug and taking a sip of the cold coffee. It was cold and bitter, the sugar she pour inside of it gathered at the bottom of the mug, only visible when she titled it slightly to drink. But the sugar never mixed well with the liquid, leaving it cold and bitter.

* * *

Tamaki's zanpakutō made contact with Takumi's, grinding against the metal and watching sparks fly from the friction. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she pulled her sword back, swinging it at an angle to hit him. Takumi's zanpakutō managed to block her heavy attack with little precision, letting out a grunt in discomfort to the uncomfortable angle. She gritted her teeth, pushing him back slightly.

"Tamaki, stop this!" he shouted. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"How dare you betray me?" she demanded furiously.

She swung at him once more, feeling a strain in her arms, ligaments, and muscles tearing at the force behind her hits. She was driven, regardless of her current standing, or the congestion building in her chest. The churn of her stomach sounded loudly like the sound of grinding nails.

She became the embodiment of disgust towards him, regardless of the good he had done for her. She disregarded those times as nothing more than a plan to slip past her senses, to convince her he meant no harm to anyone even after being exposed, after his confessions to having killed a group of shinigami in order to stay clean. Even worse, he had attacked Chiyuki, who had done nothing wrong to him. He made her cry, something Tamaki had never seen before in her life – Chiyuki was the strong one between the two.

Tamaki swung forcefully once again, her zanpakutō was stopped inches from his Takumi's face, and she was pulled back. Takumi dropped his zanpakutō, letting it clatter silently on the grass.

She jerked her head back, coming face to face with Kensei, who grabbed a hold of her zanpakutō and pulled it from her hands.

"What the hell's going on here?" he demanded.

Her heartbeat quickened and the anxiety kicked in. She became an emotional wreck before Kensei, breaking into nothing more than a weak woman. She felt tears fall from her face, her chest aching with each heave of breath, and she curled her hands into tight fists – regarding the wretchedness of Takumi's betrayal.

"He killed Shuzo!" she stated loudly.

"I've already told you this is a damned misunderstanding, Tamaki!" Takumi protested.

She turned to him. "Shut up!" she snapped. "You're lying, I know you are! No one else but you would have been capable!"

"Shuzo was my friend too!"

"Don't say his name, you asshole!" She jerked violently, attempting to free herself from Kensei's grip. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip got.

"Both of you need to shut up!" he shouted, aggravated. "Hanabusa, go back to your captain and take Hoshino with you. I'll take care of Tamaki."

"Yes," Takumi said, picking his zanpakutō from the ground and sheathing it.

"Let go of me, Kensei!" she demanded, attempting to pry his arm from her waist.

"Shut up, we have to talk." He got a better hold of her and began walking back towards the building, sparing Chiyuki a simple glance.

Takumi stood in place silently, the fight managed to accumulate a few viewers, who were too scared to interrupt. Once Kensei took Tamaki back into the main building, everyone began moving out of the way. He kept his gaze firmly on the ground, listening to Chiyuki's quiet sniffles and her clothes shifting with her movements. She stood up from the verandah, walking past him, but he reached forward and grabbed her by the arm. He jerked her back, turning her to face him before he looked her in the eye with hidden intensity.

"Keep this up Chiyuki and next time I will kill you," he said, shoving her forward and turning away.

Chiyuki stood there, another tear sliding down her face, her breath stifled as she watching his retreating form.

- - -

"I've already told you, he killed Captain Tsubouchi!" Tamaki argued, gaining no response from Kensei as he dragged her into her room.

He shut the door behind him before letting her go.

"How could he have killed Captain Tsubouchi, he was with Shinji the whole day," he stated. "He's got a solid alibi."

Tamaki's mouth dropped. "He must have done something, something strange or ordered someone else to do it for him. It's him," she stated quickly, grabbing a hold of his haori. "You're all being played. He's been using everyone!"

"Isn't he your friend, Tamaki?"

Tamaki felt a tear fall from her eye, slide over her cheek, and drip from her chin. "I was a damned fool," she cried lightly, burying her face in his chest.

There were many things becoming clear to Tamaki, things that she would normally avoid thinking of.

The first had always been that she would die. Possibly a painful process before eventually letting go of her present life – thinking of it always brought her closer to accepting her illness, but she pushed aside that thought.

The second was her reassurance that Captain Tsubouchi would actually last a lifetime, but would probably die sometime after her doing something honorable. She never expected his life to end before hers, which made the process of coping difficult.

The third was that she had always looked at Kensei in a way that no other man had been seen, but she usually refrained from thinking too much about it until recently.

Coping with death was harder when she only had herself, but Kensei was with her and as troublesome as she knew she would become overtime, she dumped her emotions on him. It was bothersome, she knew, but they worked out their troubles and the confusion. It would be a smooth road from there, but everything was spiraling out of control.

"We'll figure everything out with time," Kensei stated, enveloping her in his arms. "Just wait patiently and the day will come."

Tamaki wondered if she could settle with waiting for justice. Regardless, she nodded her head meekly, crumbling his haori beneath her grip and sobbing into his chest. She could feel the aftereffects of the strain she put herself under when she attacked Hanabusa. Her body was still recovering from before, yet she was stupid enough to force herself to fight. She couldn't help it after Chiyuki started crying.

She breathed heavily, her body warming up at an alarming rate, and her hands felt clammy. She coughed slightly, nothing out of the ordinary, just a bad aftertaste in her mouth.

Kensei looked at Tamaki in a way she found strange and wary of. His hands clasped over her cheeks and he moved closer to her. She felt the warmth of his breath against her skin, lightly caressing her and she waited expectantly for that kiss.

"You feel warmer than usual," he stated. "I think it's a fever."

Tamaki stared at him in mild horror. She was expecting a kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He dabbed away her tears with his thumbs. "They're symptoms, I suggest you lay down."

"What about Hanabusa? He's—"

"Don't talk about him, Tamaki, just concentrate on yourself for a while," he interrupted sternly, letting her go.

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it," he stated, turning her body around and pushing her towards her bed. "You're not getting out of here if you continue with your shenanigans, understand?"

"Why're you such a jerk suddenly?"

Kensei scowled. "Haven't I always been the jerk to you?"

Tamaki turned to him with a glare. "Well, yeah, I mean what kind of friend has another go on a strict diet."

Kensei _tched_ as he watched her hop onto the bed with a frown. "I thought we settled that issue decades ago, you're still talking about it?" he asked. "You never let things go."

"When I think about it, you weren't really a good friend to me, mostly a bully."

"Is it my fault that you're a lazy woman?"

"I try not to be, I've changed, you saw," she said to her defense.

"Just shut up, Tamaki and go to sleep," he ordered.

She stuck her tongue out at him and tucked her body inside the sheets before lying on her side. There were many things she wanted to tell him, but they were quieted down by the urge of spilling all of Takumi's secrets. Thoughts of him filled her head; boiling her blood and making her wish Kensei hadn't arrived in time to stop her.

Tamaki stubbornly pushed all those thoughts to the back of her head, not letting them get the best of her.

She sighed and turned her face to watch as Kensei took a seat besides her bed.

"Kensei," she called, catching his attention.

"What is it?"

There was a pending question on her mind after she managed to clear it from vengeful thoughts. Her mouth went dry and the anxiety kicked in again. She wondered where all her confidence went at that point. "What am I to you…exactly?"

Kensei stared at her as if she just told a humorless joke. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly retracted, averting his gaze from hers. Tamaki jolted to a seat, crumbling the sheets beneath her hands as she stared him down with murderous intent. She's been the one to confess first and even recently admitted she…_loved him_. The thought made her face heat up, a light blush gracing her round cheeks.

"I…uh…" He could barely manage speaking.

Tamaki's eyebrows knitted in frustration, brushing aside the embarrassment, she looked at him with a glare. "You're not going to tell me, am I going to have to get it out of you some other way?"

"Oi, I'm trying damnit!" he retorted, turning to face her.

"You're not trying very hard!" she shouted.

"How would you know?"

"I can see! You barely managed a murmur, what kind of confession is that?" she stated. "I never thought I'd be the one confessing first, honestly."

Kensei stood from his seat abruptly, looming over her dangerously, his eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. She buffeted up and stared back at him with equal aggression.

"I'm not scared of you Kensei." She huffed. "So spill it, what's the worst that can happen, huh? I'll cry because you—"

He grabbed her face harshly and leaned down towards her, kissing her lips – silencing her before she could rant about his lack of confession. Tamaki had to admit, he was good at distracting her, crashing her train of thought with a simple motion.

She responded to his advances, closing her eyes and moving her hands over his as they held her face in place. Their lips moved against each other, seeking more than a simple touch. She was about to deepen their kiss, but he beat her to it and opened his mouth against hers. She tilted her head slightly, feeling him tease her with his tongue – she forgot to breathe.

He pulled away, giving her a chance to inhale and try to keep her breathing on track. He looked at her face carefully and whispered to her, "I love you."

Tamaki was paralyzed with emotion. Her fingers curling over his hands as her mouth remained open at a loss of words.

Sure, Kensei had no tact when it came to who confesses first, but whenever he did, she could admittedly say the feeling that washed over her – filling her with unspeakable glee, warmth – were one of a kind.

She closed her eyes and breathed. "Please—" She hardly managed an audible response before he leaned over to kiss her once again.

Tossing aside placid thoughts, she allowed her body to do the work for her.

Her hands wound around his neck and drew him closer to her. He moved his hands from her face to the mattress, to balance his body over hers as she continued moving him closer. Their kiss deepened, their tongues pushing against one another, though her taste remained the same – bad medicine. It was a unique taste Tamaki's mouth always had – either lingering or strong, and now he understood. She had always been on medication, but he never really regarded the idea as a possibility.

While he stood over thinking things, he wondered what kind of thoughts were running through her head.

Tamaki's arms unwound and her hands ran over his chest, causing his body to react strangely beneath her touch. He was used to the chills and the tingling feeling. Her hands grabbed a hold of his haori, attempting to tug it off, as their kiss grew strangely possessive on her part.

She continued, pushing the haori past his right shoulder, waiting for his reaction as subtle as it may be and he took it rather quickly. She couldn't help but smile against his lips as he hastily pulled his haori off, letting it fall on the ground.

'**You should be sued for being a pervert.**'

To Tamaki's dismay, Kensei pulled away from her quickly, flustered. "What the hell?" he stated quickly, regaining his lost composure.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He bent over, grabbed his haori from the ground and putting it back on when the door slid open noisily. Both of them looked over, watching Mashiro's mouth drop from the shock as she watched her captain slip his haori on.

Mashiro recovered quickly. "I'll come back later," she said, sliding the door shut and bouncing away.

"Oi, don't misunderstand!" Kensei shouted, about to go to the door when Tamaki stopped him.

"Even if you smother her, she won't get it," Tamaki said, letting him go when he nodded.

He turned to her, eyeing her carefully. "Go to sleep," he ordered.

"But, I'm not sleepy," she said quickly.

He took a seat on the bed with her. "If you shut up and go to sleep, I'll stay here with you," he said, looking at her.

Tamaki pouted, dropping herself on the bed. "But you have to be right there when I wake up," she stated, pointing. She rolled onto her side, curling up beside him while closing her eyes. "Oh, and Kensei, stop being such a prude."

"Shut up."

She sighed, pulling her arms closer to her chest and attempted sleeping. She could feel Kensei shifting in his seat overtime, until her fever began getting the best of her.

_Soon, the sound of dripping water filled her ears, reverberating through the room. She stirred from her place, a splash of liquid swirled against her body and her eyes opened slightly. _

_A stark white tiled ceiling came to her blurred vision. She moved once more, feeling something thick slide down her torso. She didn't look, turning her attention to her hand, dangling out of the tub where she lay; her fingers were frozen in place. She moved them, or she thought she did, nothing happened. _

_She arched an eyebrow, confused. 'Am I dreaming?'_

_She lifted her head, feeling a weight on her shoulders causing her to slip into the thick liquid enveloping her body. She yelped as her body fell inside and her eyes snapped shut. She opened her mouth in shock, the liquid filling her mouth – a bitter metallic taste. She pulled her body from the tub quickly, slipping against the bottom of the small space. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands while she began to spit, trying to get rid of the nasty taste of blood. _

_Her eyes opened slightly, bleary, but they managed to focus on the pool of blood where she had awakened. She moved from place quickly, falling out of the tub and staining the white floor in crimson. She breathed heavily, chocking with the taste of blood in her mouth._

_She began coughing, feeling the contents of her stomach jump into her throat. She was choking—_

Tamaki's eyes snapped open, breathing heavily.

She looked around frantically, expecting blood to fill her eyes at any second.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Until her vision had completely focused. And she exhaled in relief.

Slowly she began taking in her surroundings, familiarizing with the room she had fallen asleep in with Kensei sitting on her bed. A heavy arm lay over her waist, enveloping her with warmth. She turned her head slightly, moving her body against the burden, and looked at Kensei.

He was lying next to her, breathing easy – sleeping. She smiled lightly and moved closer to him, burying her face against his chest. She breathed him and her fingers gingerly touched his skin. She moved her head up to face him and she placed a chaste kiss against his jawline.

She closed her eyes, nuzzling closer to him and decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

The days were growing colder as winter arrived at its peak, if it snowed in Soul Society, the place would be a montage of white. Days were busier for shinigami, missions piled up for every division. The expanse of withering plants was unbelievable, deteriorating the beauty of each plantation inside the Seireitei. Only people like Rose, who planted a good patch of flowers that only bloomed during the winter kept his own share of beauty in his division and he was proud of it. Eventually, word got out saying Love trampled them incidentally during his last visit where he spoiled a book for Rose.

Kensei was facing some troubles when it came to visiting third division; actually, Rose had plenty of difficulty as well – keeping Ohmiya at bay.

Days after her confrontation with Hanabusa, he was apprehended when Chiyuki stated he had attacked her mercilessly. Although, Tamaki felt proud when he was thrown in a cell, there was a derisive thought lingering in her mind and a nasty aftertaste in her mouth – something that felt a lot like guilt. News was that Shinji had taken it badly, but enjoyed bullying Hanabusa behind bars. So far, there were no witnesses but Chiyuki and no trial date had been set. For all everyone knew, Hanabusa could be innocent – Tamaki wished otherwise as means to justify Captain Tsubouchi's murder.

Incidentally, there had been no news over his murder as of yet. All trace of Genjiro and his group of lackeys seemed to have faded away into nothing. The brewing storm had finally finished the decimation, allowing the Gotei 13 to regroup while pending threats remained fresh in mind – nothing had gone wrong.

And so easily as it had arrived, a few years slithered past everyone – without worry and tranquility.

Tamaki's relationship with Chiyuki had grown increasingly close, so much that they were often found parading together, but everyone who came across such a sight found it strange.

Over the last year, Tamaki, Takumi, and Mashiro had become the inseparable pair, but with Hanabusa leading a horrible prisoner life, brought upon a separation between the three than none had be prepared for. From time to time, Tamaki unconsciously found herself wanting to speak to Hanabusa about things that had happened – details of her closer relationship with Kensei and the time Hiyori beat Shinji up before the captain's meeting could start. Little details that may have brought a smile to his face even for a miniscule minute and triggered a memory about one of his many sexual escapades. But, she only thought about things like that, never acted upon them.

Mashiro kept to bothering Kensei in their division and usually went off to greet Takumi in the Fifth Division cells. Tamaki could feel a slight disapproval with her silence coming from Mashiro – she could tell she was angry that Takumi was in a cell when he was _innocent_. Tamaki could not bring herself to speak to Mashiro – to apologize or explain her silence because she was ultimately afraid of facing any sort of consequence.

She coped with her own insecurities on her own, feeling anxious whenever she tried to express her fear to either Shinji or Kensei. And, speaking to Chiyuki of such things was something she avoided as much as possible. There were certain things kept underneath the table, even if she was her twin – there was still a strange gap between the two.

Tamaki spent most of the time taking care of her division's affairs – without a new captain; she was still in charge of everything – with help from Tsukasa at times.

Captain Tsubouchi's office which was known to reek of alcohol and dirty laundry, suddenly smelled like candle wax and a light plum smell since Tamaki walked in as acting-captain. The days were still cold, even though spring was right around the corner then.

The rickety shogi screens slid open noisily, causing Tamaki to twitch in her seat from the sudden scare, her long hair swaying lightly with the coming breeze. She looked up, eyes narrowing as she watched Tsukasa and Aoi walk inside with new stacks of papers – delivered from First Division.

She sighed, troubled by the piling work.

"Where should we drop this?" Tsukasa asked, smirking blissfully at her confinement.

"I sent you to deliver my finished documents and expected you to return empty handed," she complained.

"Who would have thought they had more waiting?" His grin widened.

"Well, just leave them here," she said standing up. She leaned over the large desk and grabbed a few files from the left corner, emptying it out. "There."

Tsukasa put his stack down first before turning to aid Aoi, who had grown an inch or two over the past year. Aoi thanked him quietly before walking over to the other side of the desk. "Hard to imagine Captain Tsubouchi did all this work when he was such a goof, isn't it?" she commented lightly, marveling over the stacks of documents on Tamaki's desk.

"Goof?" Tsukasa cut in, bemused. "The man spent every waking moment drunk and still managed to work, well at that. It was almost as if he wasn't even—"

"Human," Tamaki finished, taking her seat. "That devil."

"But, I must say, you've been doing a good job as of late," Aoi praised. "All you have to do is stop drooling over the paperwork when you fall asleep—"

"That and avoid hacking up blood on 'em," Tsukasa interrupted, turning away.

Tamaki glared at him intensely. "That was one time, let it go!"

"You're tactless, Tsukasa," Aoi said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shut up, twerp."

"Dolt," she countered.

"What'd you call me, you—?"

"Tsukasa, Aoi, weren't you going to train the recruits today?" Tamaki interrupted before the exchange turned sour.

Both of them turned their attention back to her.

"You haven't even met with them, how're we supposed to train them, if they don't know who's in charge…?" Tsukasa trailed off, possibly concocting some sort of evil plan to pin himself as the captain of the division and ignore her rank altogether. "Actually, we'll leave it at that, you take care of those papers and we'll leave. Aoi-chan, let's go."

Aoi shrugged her shoulders as the redhead made his way towards the door.

"Hey, what the hell is this paperwork?" Tamaki asked loudly.

Tsukasa turned around. "They're called bills, so, put the division funds to good use." He smirked.

Numbers. They had to be Tamaki's worst nightmare. The seated officers made their way out of the captain's office, shutting the doors behind them. Tamaki reached for the first slip of paper and brought it up to her face. There were a bunch of expenses listed in the summary of most of the big bills and the amount of money due…exceeded the one in the funds.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed, unable to keep herself from it.

Tamaki scrambled out of her seat and went over to the couches where her swords stood against and a yellow scarf sat. She messily pulled the scarf around her neck – a gift she received the previous year for her birthday – and slipped the two swords under her belt.

She had an idea that could help with raising the funds the division had left, which plummeted over the previous three months when a certain sparring match went out of control and destroyed the new sleeping quarters and a dojo. Even with the generous donations she had gotten to pay the repairs, the division's funds suffered greatly.

She walked out of the captain's office just before Tsukasa and Aoi were out of earshot. "Tsukasa, gather the whole division, I'm giving a speech in half an hour!" she ordered.

Tsukasa turned around. "What for?" he asked, yelling.

"Don't question me and do it!" she shouted.

"Fine!" he decided, turning to Aoi to speak.

Tamaki slid the doors shut and coughed slightly from the gust of cold air. She pulled the bright yellow scarf over her mouth and nose to secure an inch of warmth.

Standing in front of the shogi screen, brought a sense of anticipation over her body and the familiarity eventually turned to guilt. When the wind rustled the branches of the trees – the only sound she could hear from where she stood – her mind delved in Hanabusa's ordeal. She wanted to visit him and confirm his actions, or at least kick them out of him, but at the same time, she didn't want to see him.

'**Is that guilt I taste?**' Kanu's mocking voice made her way into her thoughts.

Tamaki frowned beneath the warm fabric of her scarf. '_No, so stop insinuating things_,' she replied sharply.

'**How insulting, suddenly I'm a bitch and you're not guilty.**'

'_I never called you a bitch._'

'**You might as well,**' he stated, bothered. '**You're taking our union lightly, I may be your zanpakutō spirit – only, but I can very well feel your feelings, even if you deny them. You're being an idiot—**'

'_And, I never asked for your opinion, Kanu,_' she stated darkly.

"Tama-chan~" A cheerful voice called, catching her attention.

Tamaki turned her head, watching as Chiyuki rushed towards her, her hair bouncing around her face and the flail of her maroon scarf floating behind her. She hopped onto the verandah, catching her breath. "Are you busy?"

"Not so much, yet," she answered, looking over Chiyuki's wardrobe. "Did you just get out of the Academy?"

"Yeah," she said, huffing. She latched onto Tamaki's shinigami robes, greeting her with a pleading face. "Can you do me a favor Tama-chan?"

'**Sisterly love…how quaint~**'

Tamaki would have rolled her eyes if Chiyuki weren't standing in front of her. "It depends," she remarked.

"It's just a minor switch, no harm done, really!" she pressed, her grip tightening.

"A minor switch is a lot of harm done, Chiyuki," Tamaki replied. "You're the one who continuously told me that, you should remember your own advice."

"I'll take it after this time; I really need your help!" Chiyuki stated. "There's another batch of graduates and I can be with them if I can pass my Kidō final."

"I thought Kidō was your forte…" Tamaki attempted to pull her arm away, but she couldn't.

"It is, but I've been watching the others practice their own Kidō and my casting can't compare to theirs!" she stated. "Do it for me and I won't ever bother you again."

"Bother me in what sense?" Tamaki arched an eyebrow.

'**Don't do it, you'd be a bloody fool if you do – oh wait, you're already that,**' Kanu stated condescendingly. '**Carry on, dear – no hidden agenda over there. None at all.**'

'_Will you shut up? She's my sister for goodness sake!_' Tamaki stated, unable to keep her silence.

'**Yeah, yeah, and I bet given the right amount, she'd get rid of you.**'

'_How dare you?_'

"Like ask you to do something like this again," Chiyuki answered, loosening her grip and watching her face intently.

'**We're entitled to our own opinions, my master reprimanding isn't going to shut me up.**'

Tamaki didn't retort, instead she did the thing that would just bother Kanu the most. She sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll do it, but only this once," she said, hearing Kanu mentally curse. "When is the final?"

"On the third week next month," she said, giving her more details before Tamaki was called away.

"Lieutenant Sakiyurai, everyone's gathered in the patio," Aoi stated, stepping on the other end of the verandah and speaking loud enough for only Tamaki to hear.

"I'll be right there," Tamaki said, looking at the dark haired girl and then turning to Chiyuki. "I'm sorry, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Why tomorrow?" Chiyuki asked, confused.

"I've got a few things to do tonight, excuse me." Tamaki took a step back, smiling lightly before turning, and leaving her alone.

She walked down the verandah towards the other side, meeting up with Aoi and allowing her to lead the way towards the patio. She joined the group, going to the front of everyone and smiling lightly when the clamor died down in her presence.

"Uhm, this is quite an awkward stand, isn't it?" Tamaki asked, placing one hand at the back of her head nervously.

Tsukasa head jerked to face her with shock after she spoke those words and others in the division – older members could agree with a sense of nostalgia.

Tamaki laughed nervously. "Well, let's get down to business. I'm Lieutenant Sakiyurai Tamaki, to those newest members, I'm also the acting-captain of the division," she informed clearly. "I'd like to personally welcome all of you to the division, and I hope you will be happy being a part of this large congregation of fights. Breakfast's at eight in the morning, lunch is at eight in the even—"

"Lieutenant!" Aoi interrupted loudly.

"Right, my bad, again welcome," she quickly retracted to her original speech. "First things first, after the whirl of incidents the division face two months prior, we're low on funds to pay for further indebt reparations and other necessary sundries." She took a deep breath. "We have anyone here that can bake?"

Everyone eyed her, bemused.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Those of you who can, will be rewarded extra money for collaborating in our fundraiser."

"We have a…fundraiser?" Tsukasa said lowly.

Tamaki turned to him. "We don't shit money, we've got to get it somehow, or else we'll be in debt for a while," she stated, whispering. "And you're not helping!"

"Fine, but how the hell are we going to—"

"Leave all those details to me," she answered before turning to the crowd. "So, any bakers? Good cooks? You'll get extra money on your next paycheck!"

A few hands had gone up during the first inquiries, but during the final statement, the greedy ones succumbed.

"All of you can stay behind, the rest…can go talk amongst yourself while I think of a better speech to give!" she stated, gesturing lightly while making her way towards Tsukasa and lowering her voice. "Write a request to First Division to allow the fundraiser; I'm sure that the Captain-Commander won't mind it much…seeing as there was a festival not too long ago." She moved away from him, leaving him with his mouth open to protest when she interrupted him again. "Make sure to mention that it will be distraction free."

She made her way towards Aoi, who was now their current Fourth Seat. "Aoi-chan, please make sure that everyone left behind is capable of making something edible, we'll hold some sort of contest to decide who stays and who goes over the next week."

Aoi nodded, making her way forward without protest.

"Good luck," Tamaki said, looking at the small crowd.

She still had to look over the amount of money they'd need to raise before making any drastic decisions. Tamaki made her way back towards the captain's office to get through the paperwork, as she hopped onto the verandah she stopped.

Shinji was standing besides the door, leaning against the wall with both hands inside his pockets. Her turned his face, to regard her arrival and moved away. "Glad ta see you're around, I wanted to tell you something," he said, making his way towards her.

Tamaki took a few steps forward before stopping, Shinji doing the same across from her. "What is it?"

"Hana-chan's been asking for ya, for one," he said, watching her turn away with evident disgust. "Maybe you should stop being so stubborn and go see what he wants."

"Is there any news on his punishment?" she changed the subject.

"Nothing yet, but to clear your mind of any other thoughts, Chiyuki claims there were other witnesses," Shinji said, serious. "Unfortunately for her, none have come to testify against him, thus Central 46 is overlooking the problem for the while."

"That's preposterous!"

"Tamaki, go see him," Shinji stated again. "I've tried to get the truth outta him and he won't spill a damn thing. All he says is you Tamaki goes, he'd speak."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Light Lies**

1. Tamaki makes up her mind...

2. The fundraiser is set to go, but will things run as smoothly as Tamaki wants?

3. A few misplaced oddities rise suspicion among the ranks.

4. News of Genjiro arrives.

5. Shinji and Takumi have a serious conversation.

- - - - - -

**x L i l i m: **

There's a reason why I picked this specific date to update, that reason and I thought it'd be funny. February 13 is actually, Tamaki and Chiyuki's birthday, too bad the chapter wasn't very festive. XD So, in honor of the twins, I give you all an update. Sorry about the long wait though. Seriously. :P Next one shouldn't take so long.

About the chapter itself, lots of things are going on and I am sweeping past the years quickly and it's because of the I'm running short on time and space. The next few chapters should be around this length, or longer. They will contain vital information and the TBtP arc to finish the first half of the story. So, the drama will get bigger and...prepare for some angst. More fluff later and bloody scenes, more angst. Just expect more fluff and angst. What else...what else...uhm, thanks for reading and the feedback, I appreciate it! :3

Kanu's been an ass lately, hasn't he?

**Tamaki:** Wonder what crawled up his ass and died?

I also wonder where she got that mouth on her...been cursing life itself lately.

**Tamaki:** Been cursing your mom.

Yeah, Happy Birthday Tamaki. My gift to you is eternal life. I won't kill you off at the end, consider yourself one of the lucky ones. :D

**Tamaki: **What?

I wonder where Chiyuki is? She's probably still crying somewhere. Anyways, I hope that wasn't too...choppy of a chapter. :3 Bye bye!


	27. Light Lies

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y S E V E N

**Light Lies**

_I would have seen it coming—_

_Our predestined conclusion,_

_But every mention of it_

_Slipped my mind_

_And as I knelt before a crowd of black and white_

_Under the sullen, nostalgic sky_

_I wondered…_

There is no way for one to tell the difference between a truth and a lie unless it was the same person spreading such ideas. It was difficult for her to perceive Hanabusa's "truth" as anything but it and didn't have the courage to listen to see his side of the story. Like an insufferable tug at her chest, her thoughts convulsed violently in her head and she knew that her considerable lack of courage would be her downfall in that situation. Visiting Hanabusa was something she had hoped to do at some point to question the motives behind his assault, but doing so would lead to more uncertainty. There were enough things for her to worry about as it is.

The responsibility of her deceased captain weighed down on her shoulders, keeping a straight face while avoiding any meeting with her ex-friend were things she was set to circumvent. But, with Shinji's sudden visit, her mindset was thrown off its original course, falling into a whirlpool of predestined woes and she found herself overlooking plans for the fundraiser. Her guilty conscious surfaced, making her feel worse than she had the moment it all came into light.

_Why should I even visit him? _She told herself, slamming another stack of papers down on her captain's desk. _Considering it is so…stupid of me. I damn well know his motives and I bet they're as stupid as I think them to be._ Another stack of papers fell onto her desk and she let herself fall against her seat with a huff. _What sort of confession can I get from someone I should have never trusted to begin with?_

Tamaki averted her gaze, running both hands against the sleek edges of Shuzo's desk, attempting to clear her mind.

It was no use.

Even if she tried, Kanu had something to say far worse than his previous insults. She wondered if he really was a reflection of her soul…he certainly didn't seem any bit like her. Their personalities were beyond compatible and his reason for existing was to kill…

'_**Wasn't I the one who chose you because we had the same goals at the time?**_'

Tamaki leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. If she tried hard enough, he did say they were alike in a sense. The first time she heard his voice…_those were his first words to me_.

She shut her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples.

_There's no time for me to worry about this sorta stuff. I have stuff to do._ She pouted as the thought of responsibility solidified in her mind and feel over her shoulders, crushing her with its blunt force. _But, I'm so tired of pulling all nighters and—_

Tamaki felt her eyes water and she bit her bottom lip apprehensively.

"Oi, Sakiyurai, did you separate the receipts from the bills yet?" The office door slid open noisily and in walked Tsukasa, looking at her distress and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Did you just yawn?"

Tamaki straightened herself up, trying to seem professional beneath Tsukasa's scrutiny, but she knew better than that.

He slid the door shut, just as noisily as he had opened it to alert her before he blessed her with his overbearing presence and crossed the room towards the captain's desk. Slamming both hands against the only bit of space in the disarray of the sleek wood, he leaned forward, eyes narrowed and lips upturn into a deep frown.

Unimpressed, Tamaki stared at him without blinking for a short minute.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Tamaki went back to her previous workload, separating receipts and bills from the paperwork. _It would be much easier if there were a way to distinguish it all from the jobs though…I should file a complaint…_

"If you can't take the heat, you can always pass down the work to me," he stated shamelessly, pointing at himself. "After all, I'm going to be the one taking over this division soon."

She stopped shuffling her work and lifted her gaze to meet his smug expression. "Didn't I give you something to do?"

He huffed, straightening out and crossing both arms over his chest.

"I already finished sending the request," he said. "Lieutenant Sasakibe said the Captain-Commander would look into it and give us a response tomorrow morning."

"Good, now what do we do?"

Tsukasa arched an eyebrow.

"You're really clueless about this stuff, aren't you?"

"Well, Captain Tsubouchi never really asked me to do anything unless it was punishment; this is a lot of work…"

"Fine, I'll do you a favor and help you out," Tsukasa stated, surprising her.

He walked around the desk and openly began to shuffle sheets of paper around after glancing at them, organizing her work.

She watched him intently, trying to keep up with his speed, and then looked up at him, surprised.

"Are you sick or something?"

He glared at her and she quickly retracted, reaching over a different stack of papers to continue her work.

* * *

Tamaki reached over for a cup of water and gulped it down, washing the nasty aftertaste of her hourly medicine through liquid consumption. And after she realized how many cups of water she had, Tamaki had barely enough time to run towards the bathroom before a disaster happened. When she walked out of the W.C., Aoi was standing by the doorway waiting for her next orders.

After they submitted their request to First Division and waited for Yamamoto to approve of their small fundraiser, he allowed it. After days of spreading the news to everyone else, the day had come to put their cooking skills to good use.

Everyone was running around, preparing minor details, and putting up food stands. Tamaki ordered an Okonomiyaki stand and although many (mainly Tsukasa) objected to her favorite cuisine, they found a way to settle their differences (by falling prey to her wrath). Besides that wonderful stand, there were various members selling sweets and someone giving out free alcohol.

As she overlooked the events going on from the window in the hallway, she wondered how the idea for free sake came about to passing. But, even if protesting had been the first thought to cross her mind, when she realized how many people had been attracted by the "free" factor, she let it slide.

She noticed Rose and Love step into the division, turning towards the main building.

Tamaki looked at Aoi. "Everything's good, right?"

"There's nothing for you to worry about, everything is fine," she replied. "Do you have any other orders for me?"

"No, not now, you can go have fun. We get free everything." Tamaki smiled widely. "I'm going to get Okonomiyaki!"

She turned towards the window, about to jump out when she heard someone call her name. She had one foot on the windowsill and both hands gripping the edges, she looked down the hallway, watching Rose approach her, signaling for Love to follow him.

"There you are, Shinji said he came by but didn't find you," Rose said, stopping besides her.

Aoi excused herself and walked away.

Tamaki straightened herself out. "When did he come by?" she asked. "I never saw him."

"We ran into him on our way here," Love replied. "He said he would come back later once he finished his paperwork."

"Ah, it's nice to see there's someone among us that's responsible," Tamaki said, looking away.

Love patted Tamaki's head. "Maybe you didn't but we got everything done, didn't we Rose?"

Rose looked at him, laughing nervously. "Sure did."

"Well, what are you two waiting for; let's get to that Okonomiyaki stand!" Tamaki stated, grabbing a hold of both of them and dragging them down the hall.

"You're quite lively, Tama-chan," Love commented.

"It took me days to convince everyone to vote for that stand, I'm not letting it go to waste."

"I heard you beat up Tsukasa-san and used him as an example to all who opposed…" Rose looked at her with a smile.

Tamaki laughed in response before stopping abruptly.

"That reminds me, I forgot to do something," she said, letting go of them. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up with you as soon as possible!"

* * *

It had only been a few seconds since she had arrived and she felt a lump in her throat, obstructing her speaking capabilities. She swallowed hard and knocked against Shinji's door, holding her breath as she heard the shuffling of feet before the door was opened. She looked at the blond man with a tinge of worry in her violet eyes.

"Ah, it's you, d'ya wanna see him?"

Her eyes surveyed his office, watching his lieutenant shuffle through a stack of papers without once lifting his gaze to acknowledge his surroundings.

Shinji turned around, stuffing both hands in his pockets. "Oi Sōsuke, take care of the office while I'm out, I'm taking her to the cells."

"Yes, captain."

She moved out of the way, letting Shinji pass and shut the door. He signaled for her to follow and she did, wondering what conversation she should have with him.

"I guess, this time around he'll say something useful than being so quiet all the time," Shinji began, catching her attention. "He looks like he's been moping around lately, guess he really want ta see ya." He laughed lightly after his final words and turned back to her. "Ya sure ya aint hiding anything from Kensei?"

She laughed. "Why would you even say that? I would never even consider Hanabusa!"

Shinji's eyes narrowed slightly and he turned away. "Guess yer right, I'd be a shame that someone as frivolous as Hanabusa was standing in the way."

"I only thought of him as a friend…nothing more." She shut her eyes tightly, brushing back the strands of hair over her face.

Her hair had gotten longer than she liked, but dealt with it to continue dillydallying without any problems.

Shinji didn't say anything after that.

Their walk was frighteningly silent and the closer they got to the cells, the faster her heart beat in her chest. She felt the anxiety overcome her once more, expecting the worst of the meeting while secretly hoping for an extent of success.

They entered a larger building and approached the cells where Hanabusa was being kept. Shinji stopped after opening the final door.

"Just go right in, I'll stay here, yer prolly gonna want some privacy."

"Thanks."

She entered the smaller hall and looked around as she passed the first cell. She looked in, but it was empty and she approached the second, seeing him inside. Takumi was sitting on the ground, eating his lunch for the day, wearing a plain robe with his long hair falling over his shoulders loosely.

"Hanabusa," she called, catching his attention.

His eyes met with hers and he stopped eating, tightening his grip around his bowl. He took in the sight of her, wearing her black shihakusho with her yellow obi and matching scarf. Her eyes were firm on the wooden floor below and her lower lip trembled as she struggled to speak.

"I came to talk about what happened," she said, walking closer to the bars. "I don't have a lot of time now, but it'll be fast, I promise…_just explain everything to me_."

He only arched an eyebrow in response, disregarding the desperation in her voice.

"Why did you attack Chiyuki-chan? And, why did you kill Shuzo?" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Takumi looked down at his half-empty bowl of white rice before looking back up at her.

"Did you not mean the pledge you made to—?"

She didn't have time to avoid the hit because she was too busy running her mouth and when his half-empty bowl of rice slipped through the bars, she knew she could have ducked. The bowl crashed against her head hard and shattered into pieces as it hit the ground, bit by bit. She felt a trickle of blood run down her face and looked at Takumi, shocked.

Shakily, she reached up for the wound on her head, feeling the thick liquid on her fingers. "Why…?"

Takumi stood up from his seat and walked closer to the bars. "I said Tamaki, not Chiyuki."

Chiyuki's eyes glistened with tears, one traitorous blink brought upon the waterworks. She sniffled and stepped away from the cell. "I hate you," she whispered. "After I helped you too…you…?"

The door opened noisily and Shinji stomped inside, irritated. He looked at her and then at Takumi.

"Hoshino, you should go get yer head checked."

Her eyes widened and she turned to him. "Yes, captain."

Chiyuki ran out of the room and Takumi went back to his seat.

Shinji sighed and made his way over to the cell, looking inside. "Yer gonna clean this up, Takumi."

"Whatever."

"So, what's yer beef with that girl? She hasn't done anything to ya, has she?"

Takumi turned back to face his captain. "I'll tell you after I talk to Tamaki."

Shinji shook his head. "That'll prolly be a while from now; big things are going on lately."

Takumi showed mild interest. "Does Genjiro have anything to do with this?"

"Nope, this time around, it seems beyond Genjiro's power to do something like this," Shinji said, serious. "Anyway, these are just rumors, nothing too serious, so don't worry 'bout it."

"I wasn't worried."

Shinji smirked. "Yer an awful guy, ya know that right?"

"I could be worse." Takumi shrugged his shoulders.

Shinji turned away and began to walk. "I'll come back later; I'll be visiting Tenth Division again."

"How did you know it was Chiyuki?"

Shinji stopped. "The same way you knew."

* * *

When Shinji arrived back to Tenth Division, ignoring the fact that he hadn't finished his paperwork, he noticed the group loitering around the Okonomiyaki stand chatting. It was surprising to only see Rose, Love, Tamaki, and Lisa standing around, Kensei and Mashiro were nowhere in sight. It didn't seem like anyone was waiting around for them either.

Lisa nudged Tamaki, who was too busy stuffing her face to acknowledge Shinji's presence, even after he greeted everyone.

She turned back, her mouth full.

"Shin-chan," she said, surprised, swallowing hard. "I thought you'd be too busy to come over. I heard you got a lot of work."

"Yeah, but I couldn't miss this," he replied, turning to Lisa. "What a surprise…you came alone."

"Shut up," she replied, turning away. "Let's go Tamaki; hanging out with boys all the time is bad for you."

"But look at him, Lisa…doesn't it look like he came for something important?" Tamaki said, making it up to avoid being separated from the food stand.

"Tamaki's right, I did come to relay a bit of information I came across recently."

Tamaki looked back at Shinji, surprised her lie even held some truth.

Shinji didn't come around to sharing the information he had until after they moved away from the crowds, believing it would be safer for them to be somewhere less populated. Of course, he had no more bases for the rumors he heard, nor did they seem very dangerous from his point of view. Regardless, spreading it around might help the awareness grow among his peers.

He began with an inquiry, wanting to know if others had heard about the weird things happening in Rukongai. Love mentioned he had heard a few residents had gone missing during his patrol last week. He didn't question it and figured it may have been a runaway's case.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought when I first heard it, but the numbers just multiplied at the start of this week," Shinji stated. "It'd be suspicious for a bunch of people to run away from home at once, don't you think?"

"Maybe they're just angry at life, united, and ran away together," Tamaki remarked, still eating.

Everyone turned to her.

"Be serious Tamaki, ya can't just sit around an' pretend you don't hear or see anything," Shinji stated.

"I hear you, but it's too early for us to jump to conclusions yet."

"Tamaki's right, maybe it's nothing and we're just looking into it too much," Lisa agreed, dismissing the idea. "Tamaki, why don't you show what you mentioned earlier."

"Oh right, sorry guys," Tamaki said, standing up from the verandah. "But, really, stop worrying about it. Nothing bad's gonna happen any time soon."

Tamaki and Lisa walked away from the three men, leaving them alone with their theories and worries.

"I beg to differ, this might be serious," Rose commented with a sigh. "Though, I have to agree it's too early to call it out."

"Well, Kuchiki's patrol ends tomorrow, so we can expect a meeting, maybe we'll hear something there."

Shinji shot an odd glance at Love. "It's Yoruichi's shift," he corrected.

"Oh right, my bad."

Shinji leaned back against the railing of the verandah. "So, where's Kensei and Mashiro?"

"Real world mission, last minute actually," Rose explained.

"That's a bit suspicious, aint it?"

Love and Rose exchanged glances and turned their full attention to Shinji, who had a serious look on his face.

"Shinji, you've been working nonstop again, haven't you?" Love asked.

"What's that got ta do with anything?"

"You just seem to be stuck in the same mindset."

Shinji glared at him and straightened out. "I'm gonna go get a drink, d'ya want any?"

They shook their heads and he walked away from them.

He tried not to seem worried, but it seemed he couldn't help it slip. There was something going on behind his back and his suspicions grew by day, keeping track of Tamaki was essential after the previous attack. She was still Genjiro's target, but what was happening now didn't seem like that man's work.

It was too easy for them to let their guard down.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Pressure Point**

1. There are certain truths even the most believable person cannot prove.

2. Innocence is taken for granted.

- - - - - -

**x L i l i m:**

I got my laptop to work. Well, I didn't, but my brother did and because of his smart-self I was able to bring this chapter out...before 7am. Yeah, I wont ramble on silly things like my virus-prone computer...so anyway~

This chapter is shorter than normal and nothing very...interesting happens with Tamaki...yet. The next chapter will be full of drama and most definitely angst. The chapter after that will contain the Hollowfication. You can expect them to be fairly long, but I'll try to avoid bombarding everyone with useless details.

Although this chapter was boring, I had been itching to write that scene between Takumi and Chiyuki since Ch. 10~! Now that I've managed, I feel so...nice on the inside. The next chapter contains a bunch of scenes I have only dreamed of writing out. Hopefully, they come out as I want them to. :3

Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for reading.


	28. Pressure Point

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y E I G H T

**Pressure Point**

_"Have I been such a fool…?"_

"Took you long enough, Kensei," Tamaki said, looking up from the book she was reading.

Kensei stopped, stunned after sliding the door to his room shut. "I wasn't expecting you to be this early," he commented with a sigh.

"Aoi-chan told me to leave early and come back before midnight," she remarked, looking back at her book. She flipped another page and continued reading. "How was the mission?"

"It was nothing." Kensei pulled off his haori and dropped it on the floor. "How did your fundraiser go?"

"Failure."

Kensei did a double take, bothered by her lax response. "What do you mean failure?"

Tamaki turned another page while nodding. "There were a few conflicts amongst the guests and a few stands managed to fall," she began lethargically, leaning against the windowsill to get better lighting to continue reading without straining her eyes. She took a breath and continued. "Lots of stuff went down…basically."

"What really happened?"

"Tsukasa and I got into a fight and he burned half the stands, money intact." She looked up and smiled widely, as if there was nothing wrong with what had happened. "But we did save enough to pay some debt."

"How can you smile at that, idiot?" he asked, bothered.

She shrugged. "It's best to acknowledge the failures of life and grow from them…_something like that_," she said softly. "Or, better yet, live in the thrill of life." She lifted her gaze once more, meeting Kensei's confused expression. "Which is better?"

He crossed the distance between them and pushed her head down harshly. "Stop trying to change into something you're not," he stated. "I bet you enjoyed kicking his ass."

Tamaki laughed, pushing his hand from head. "It was bliss," she remarked, shutting her book. "He's still mad about how I'm just avoiding an actual training session between us though."

"Why is that?"

"He wants to fight evenly matched…with shikai," she said.

"Why don't you then? You're pretty able with that spear of yours."

"It's not that I don't want to, just that my sword is the one refusing to do so," she admitted, rolling her eyes. Had she brought her sword along with her, Kanu would have been quick to insult her somehow. "Apparently, Tsukasa's not good enough for him, but when you look at it in prospective, nobody is. He's just a conceited asshole."

"Sounds like you," Kensei replied walking away from her.

Her mouth dropped, insulted. "Aren't you supposed to defend me, not insult me?"

"You don't like other's defending you and insulting you is how I show affection."

She frowned. "That certainly keeps me away from wanting to learn how you demonstrate affection in bed." She looked away, smirking obstinately.

"Pervert."

"As if you've never thought about something like that!" she retorted.

He shook his head, avoiding her protest. "Your sword is a lot like you; back in the academy you had the same personality, impatient, lazy, and full of conceit."

"Yes, but we're not talking about my zanpakutō."

"And we're not going back to talking about your perversion either."

With a light huff out of Tamaki and a quick snap of her book, the two lapsed into a brief silence until she noticed Kensei removing his shihakusho. Perversion had beaten her attention away from the book and to Kensei's naked back.

"Oolala~" she chimed playfully. "You ward off my perversion, yet you're the pervert taking off his clothes in the presence of a young woman."

He turned to glare at her. "If you're offended, feel free to leave."

She laughed lightly and threw her legs over the other side of the window.

"Well, I'll expect you at the entrance, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy and further than I already have," she said, jumping out and heading down the hall towards the entrance of Ninth Division.

Around a month ago, due to busy scheduling, she suggested a midnight outing. At first Kensei was against it, considering the two of them woke up early every morning to tend to division duties, but after she stalked him for the entire month – hauling with her every piece of paperwork sent her way – he agreed. She thought she may have persisted too much and annoyed him beyond belief with her constant visits and torments, but Aoi made a valid point. He would have continued ignoring her request if he didn't want to spend time with her and the cloudy restraint gripping her heart had vanished without a trace.

It wasn't midnight, but most shinigami had already called it a night and she was able to participate in the cleaning in her division (mostly because it was her fault everything was destroyed). The charred stands were cleared by her and Tsukasa with Aoi acting as some sort of surveillance team to keep them working, when Lisa and Rose offered to help, she sent them home. Tamaki was slowly coming to understand why Aoi had merit a seated position at such a young age, she had impeccable leadership skills and was exceptional at Hakuda. She had a bright future ahead of her if she continued to hone her talents.

Tamaki shook her head. Her mind had suddenly taken a morbid turn, thinking about Aoi's future an all. It was almost as if she didn't expect herself to be there by the time she would grow stronger.

A sudden ache in her left lung caused her to bend over slightly in pain with a cough following shortly. She held onto her chest with one hand and held the other over her mouth. She wouldn't die because of a simple illness. Would she?

Dealing with it since Captain Unohana publicized it was a lot harder than handling it in secrecy. She had someone to constantly remind her about taking the medication, all eyes watched her with worry, and misunderstanding the newly found attention for pity, she felt her insecurity arise. Maybe she couldn't handle the pressure—pfft! As if, Captain Ukitake is sick too and he manages just fine. Insecurities aside, she had nothing to worry about. Whereas her captain didn't last forever, she would. Last a lifetime.

She straightened herself out with a small smile on her face, a bit of blood visible on her hand and lip, but she hadn't taken notice. Lost in thought, she watched the evening sky turn a darker shade.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

Tamaki jolted back into her senses and turned to face Kensei. "I just remembered a—"

"You have blood on your face."

She quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand and reached into her robe to pull out a handkerchief after noticing the blood on her hand. She cleaned it off while Kensei stopped besides her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to walk?"

She looked at him impassively. "I cough blood all the time, taking one stupid stroll isn't gonna make me keel over and die," she stated, heading out the gate. "Stop worrying about it, sheesh."

He followed after her with a glare. "It's hard not to worry when I know how big an idiot you are," he replied. "Knowing you, you could worsen your own condition in a blink of an eye."

"I'm not that negligent, after this whole '_oh my god, she's got TB_' melodrama, keeping some consistency has been a daily thing for me," she said with a crude gesture. "The reason I kept it a secret was to avoid scrutiny, but whether I voice it or not, everything's a constant reminder."

"Stop treating it like it's a common cold, you slip once and that could be it."

"I'm not very worried about it."

"You should stop disregarding your health and start taking care of yourself," he argued.

"I'd rather not."

The talk was going straight to hell. Health issues irked her; the reminders frustrated her, the worry made her want to explode. How could she tell someone not to worry without them worrying more? It was impossible; human nature would interject and ruin everything. Regardless of her knowledge over that, she would have wanted Kensei, at least, to be the one to never bring it up, but he did and slowly it was getting annoying.

"Stop being so obstinate about it and listen to me for once!" he said, raising his voice.

Tamaki stopped to look at him. "I am listening, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow your instruction," she said callously. "What do you expect me to do? Give up being a shinigami and—"

"Yes," he stated seriously, to her consternation. "Give it up and I'll take care of you."

She blinked apprehensively. "Excuse me?"

He planted both hands over her shoulders. "You need a simpler lifestyle than the one you're leading, you're under constant stress and you lose focus very easily," he stated. "Keeping at your shinigami career will only—"

"Captain Ukitake is sick too and he doesn't have anyone telling him to resign!" she said, shoving his hand off her shoulders.

Growing up, after everything she had done, the only way to repent was to become a shinigami. To defend others and prevent similar happenings from occurring to other weak-willed children, to care for others and keep them alive, it had become her dream. Even though she was lax about everything, took everything on little by little with almost no motivation, she wanted to fulfill that goal to an extent.

"He's different!"

"What 'cause he's a guy and I'm a girl?" she asked sardonically. "Is that it?"

"I—"

"You have no say in this if that's the case, you never once saw me as a woman!" she interjected heatedly.

"I saw you as a woman since you started telling me to steer clear of your hallways in the academy!" he retorted equally angry. "Besides, this has nothing to do with your gender."

"You have no say in any of this, I knew about my own illness before anyone and still decided to become a shinigami!" she shouted, stomping away. "This is my life, idiot, not yours!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"On our stupid walk!" she shouted without turning back.

"Would you slow down?"

"How about you speed up?"

"Stop being so immature about this!"

"Were you not being such a lass, worrying about my stupid health an' all, we wouldn't be having this argument."

"We wouldn't be having this argument if you listened!"

She covered her ears with her hands. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, I don't understand stupid!"

"You little brat!" he shouted. "This is why I never confessed to you!"

"You didn't confess because you're an idiot!"

Kensei growled heatedly as he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He jerked her back to face him and held her in place. "Because you're such an immature brat, that's why," he said through clenched teeth. "You bypass everything that isn't acceptable for you and only listen to what entertains you. You grow from listening to others not waiting for others to bend to fit in your little world."

She glared at him adamantly and jerked her arm from his tight grip. She was too busy fulminating to conjure up a logical response to shut him up, but he had a point. She stubbornly waited for everyone to just fit in her little world…

She averted her gaze, defeated. "I'll make a deal with you."

Kensei sighed. He was relieved they weren't shouting at one another anymore and looked at her seriously. "What is it?"

"You deal with me being a shinigami for a year, watch me and decide for yourself if I can handle it or not, if you're still making the same proposition to me as you are now, I'll resign," she suggested.

There was a brief silence as he thought about it, but he gave a curt nod. "Fine."

_As if I'd let it be that easy_. She smiled while the thought crossed her mind. "Well, let's get going."

The rest of the walk had gone smoothly, without unnecessary altercations and only small talk. After all, they were still recovering after butting heads, but it was a natural thing for the two of them. Now they only had to get used to the fact that they were casually dating in secret, not that they didn't want anyone other than Shinji to know the details, they knew they were better off being surreptitious about it.

There wasn't much to talk about after that altercation, just the awkwardness that followed and the pleasantries they were known to ask one another subsequently. Once they had walked long enough, Kensei decided it would be best for them to rest.

She stared at him for a while after he had made the suggestion.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think it's a good idea," she said, walking ahead of him with a smile creeping over her lips. "See Kensei, I _do _listen."

"Stupid…" he grumbled beneath his breath.

She laughed.

The two walk towards Tenth Division, where he had expected to part with her, but when they stopped in front of its gigantic entrance, she stopped and turned to face him. An uneasy look crossed her features as she fiddled with the fabric of her obi. He waited for her to say something.

"Want to come over for a bit?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

He arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

She gave him an impassive stare. "What do you think for?" she asked. "I'm not even hitting on you and you think I've got some hidden agenda against you. What if I just want to invite you for tea? Eh? What then?"

She made a defeated hand gesture and turned away, opening the gates to Tenth Division. "You know what? Just go home."

She walked in, pushing the door close when his hand shot up to stop it.

He peered inside with a serious expression. "I'll stay for tea," he said, "but I'll make it."

Tamaki frowned. "I don't want tea anymore."

"Stop being an idiot and let me in."

"Stop calling me stupid then."

"I called you an idiot, not stupid."

"It's synonymous!" she retorted, pushing harder against the door.

"Brat, let me in!"

They lingered at the gate of Tenth Division for half an hour, their incessant argument disturbing a few sleeping officers. The complaints forced the two of them to temporarily cease their altercation and head into a small kitchen space in the sleeping quarters where Kensei had begun making tea.

Tamaki sat on top of the counter, swinging her feet back and forth while humming beneath her breath in wait. She was bored out of her mind as the seconds ticked by leisurely. At the same time, she felt weary and sleepy.

She yawned and leaned back against the wall. "How much longer is that going to take?"

"If you're sleepy go ahead and sleep."

"On the kitchen floor?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Sometimes I think you're just making excuses to make me stay longer." He sighed.

"Is that a problem, captain?" She arched an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

"Maybe you just enjoy pissing me off."

"I personally think you enjoy getting mad."

He shot a glare her way and she turned away laughing.

The tension between the two had lessoned during tea time, even though Tamaki had been on the brink of drowning in her cup from the lack of sleep. Since that day had been the fundraiser, she had a hard time sleeping due to the excitement of having an Okonomiyaki stand in her division…all to herself. Now that the night was nearing midnight, she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer.

Kensei walked her back to her room after she had tripped over air on their way out of the kitchen and as she stepped inside, she turned around to face him with a hand in the air.

"I almost forgot," she said suddenly. "Don't be surprised when you don't see me tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you later." She smiled.

"Fine," he said walking out of her room.

"G'night, Kensei."

"Goodnight."

He slid the door shut and made his way back to his division to rest.

Tamaki threw herself over her messily lain futon and closed her eyes, falling into slumber faster than expected. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

With the fundraiser incident behind them, a few weeks passed and Tamaki remembered the agreement she had made with Chiyuki. They would switch places for a couple of hours so Chiyuki could be among the next group of graduates. Even after she agreed to the proposition, she still managed to feel a bit bothered by her suggestion because it had always been her sister who opposed such childish games. Even if they were identical, she always had something to say about it, saying it was unfair, but she wondered what had brought upon the change of heart. Was she sincerely that desperate to pursue a shinigami career?

As Tamaki made her way to their rendezvous, she fiddled with the hilt of her sword, moving it around in circles while lost in thought. She smiled when Chiyuki filled her mind and if she was serious about her job, she would do everything in her power to help her. It would make her feel sisterly, a chance for her to make up for the lost years and take upon the older sister role alas.

She was greeted by a few officers already making their way down the streets to assume their morning posts. She smile warmly at them and waved.

'**Tamaki.**'

She jolted at the sound of her sword's voice and stopped for a short second to settle the sudden anxiety. She breathed deeply and exhaled just the same. '_Don't scare me like that,_' she said with a frown.

'**You should be on guard at all times, stupid**.'

Rolling her eyes in response, she continued walking down the street. '_What is it? You haven't talked to me in a while, even during meditations,_' she said to her zanpakutō, irritated by his childish behavior as of late. '_You're putting a strain on our own training with that attitude of—_'

'**This is the last time I tell you this**,' he interjected in a serious tone. '**Avoid this tryst with your sister, return to your division, and make believe you forgot. Everything should run smoothly afterward, just don't go switch places.**'

He managed to find a way under her skin just telling her to steer clear of that meeting. '_Stop being such a martyr, it's just a simple switch, what's the worst that can happen?_'

Kanu didn't respond to her and in order to avoid lingering on such a touchy subject, she shrugged it off as nothing more than nonsense. She wasn't meeting with some killer, it was _just_ her sister.

Her zanpakutō never spoke to her again, even after she had called his name in her head. She gained nothing more than that final warning. She felt threatened the closer she got to the alley where they had promised to meet. She had never viewed her sister under suspicious light, in fact, after what Takumi had done…she sided with her. _Takumi…_

Tamaki stopped abruptly, meters from the area, having second thoughts about walking any closer. She turned around to face the empty street once more and turned back, ready to pay a visit to Fifth Division. If she thought about it clearly, without siding with anyone, Takumi may possess valuable information.

"Tama-chan."

She turned back with a sudden jolt as Chiyuki peered into the street to see her. Unable to continue on her way, she forced herself to face her twin with a smile.

"Am I late?" she asked.

Chiyuki shook her head. "Just on time, classes don't start until eight for me."

"Let's go get dress and we'll have breakfast, I'm hungry," she said, placing one hand over her stomach.

Chiyuki cheerily agreed.

They used the public bathrooms to change clothes and as Tamaki smoothed out the wrinkles on her sister's academy uniform; she remembered her days at the academy. How she ran into Kensei whenever she was in trouble, or that time she met Shinji in basic training before he was transferred into the elite class. The days back then seemed so carefree, just like they were now. After Genjiro's sudden disappearance everything had been tranquil and safe. She no longer feared running into the man, but she trained in order to get strong enough to put up a fight against him, until Kanu stopped cooperating.

Memories were always so bittersweet and the longer she conjured them in her mind, the saddening they had become.

After switching uniforms, they discussed a few practical reactions to certain situations and how they referred to selected students or seated officers in her division over a small breakfast.

"If Tsukasa challenges you to a fight, avoid it at all costs, he's supposed to be training new recruits with Aoi-chan," she said. "If he even suggests it, tell him he has other things to do and to stop wasting time."

Chiyuki nodded seriously.

"I suppose that'd be everything. As for the medicine, just try not to run into Aoi," she suggested with a brief smile. "If you do, run away."

"I'll try my best."

"Then, we're set."

Chiyuki nodded again.

Tamaki stood up from her seat, grabbing her sword and placing it in front of Chiyuki. "Please take care of it," she said. "It's by far one of my most prized possessions."

Her twin reached out to take it from her, making a strained face as she realized how much heavier it was compared to her short sword. She nodded once more. "I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

Tamaki smiled. "Well, I'll be on my way, wouldn't want to be late to class."

Chiyuki laughed.

* * *

The few hours had gone by speedily and the Kidō exam Chiyuki had been stressing over was a breeze. It was a wonder why she was even afraid of taking it on herself, the spells listed weren't worth mentioning, they were simple, the highest being a number ten Bakudō. She laughed when she remembered the looks on her companions face when she conjured it with ease, but the professor seemed proud – he didn't make any other remark commenting on the level of mastery she had over it, almost as if it had been expected of Chiyuki.

She sighed, scratching the back of her head, relieved unlike she had felt when she was first making the appointment. There was nothing to worry about, she just let Kanu get under her skin, but he's probably mad because she lent him to Chiyuki.

Tamaki stopped at the meeting place and leaned against the wall as she waited for her sister's arrival. She couldn't wait to hear the stories she would bring her, every day was eventful (or stupid) in her division.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Tamaki turned her face slightly to regard her sister, who looked spent. She bent over to catch her breath with both hands on her knees. "I had to outrun Aoi to get here, she wouldn't stop chasing me!"

She lifted her face to reveal a few scratches on her face and bandages over the bridge of her nose and under her chin.

"What happened to you?" asked Tamaki, moving closer to her.

"Ah this, I kinda tripped and fell flat on my face," she said quickly. "I think I might have gotten some blood on your uniform." She looked over her black uniform with a slight pout. "I'm sorry; I'll get it washed out!"

Her eyes met Tamaki, begging for forgiveness.

"Its fine, I'll take care of it. Let's go get dressed."

Chiyuki took another deep breath and agreed with a curt nod. On their way to the bathroom, Chiyuki began to tell her everything that happened in detail and Tamaki did the same, forgetting to mention how easy the spells were for her to not know them.

They entered individual stalls and waited for the bathroom to clear out before they began throwing each other's clothes over the walls. Tamaki dressed herself quickly, but noticed a lot of blood around the white collar of her robes and a bit of it on her yellow obi.

She stepped out of the stalls first and undid her bundled up hair. She leaned against the sinks, waiting for Chiyuki to emerge from the stalls.

When she walked out, Tamaki turned around to face her. "How badly did you fall?" she asked, worried.

"It wasn't really bad, just a few scratches and a bloody nose," she said, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly fine."

Tamaki sighed, dropping the subject instantly. "Want to have lunch?"

"Sure! Let's go buy sweets and stuff."

"Lunch is lunch, Chiyuki, we're not getting snacks until after it," she said, walking towards the exit. "You choose since I chose breakfast."

Chiyuki followed suit. "Let's get ramen; I'm craving that right now."

"Ramen it is."

* * *

Tamaki was beat after all the walking around she did through the shopping district with Chiyuki. After they had lunch and talked about nonsense, she said she wanted to look around the place before returning to the Shinōreijutsuin. She asked her to be careful on her way back out of worry, for some reason, she had been feeling a bit anxious about getting back to her division.

She looked down to realize she didn't have Kenbutsunin on her. She let out an angry sigh and tried to remember where she could have left him, but if she thought about it, she never got it back from Chiyuki. Her sister wasn't carrying it either.

She shrugged. _She probably left it back in the division._

Making the walk faster, Tamaki shunpo'd closer to the entrance of her division, but stopped at the sight of something strange. Shinji was standing outside, pacing back and forth like a demon at the entrance of the gate. If he had gone to see her, he would have been inside waiting for her. It was weird to see him outside walking like a maniac, frightening a few other spectators with the constant muttering he was doing under his breath.

She walked towards him, curious, until his eyes met with hers from afar. He rushed towards her and gripped her shoulders tightly, causing her to take a cautious step back.

"What the hell have you done?"

* * *

**x L i l i m:**

(Late Easter Gift)

Sorry for the long wait! D: I promise the next chapter won't take so long to come out! SERIOUSLY! And, thank you for reading once more. :D

I'm getting excited about writing the next few chapters as of now, so I'm pumped and hope to get past the Hollowfication soon! This chapter wasn't very exciting, mostly Tamaki and Kensei arguing and Chiyuki and Tamaki switching. I hope to squeeze in a moment between Tamaki and Takumi in the next chapter...so cheers to that.

Anyhow, thanks for the reviews. I just noticed it managed to gather 100. :') I'm such an airhead. D: I'd take my time to ramble incessantly over it, but I'll save everyone the trouble of hearing me sound dumb. Thank you all! And to the silent readers, you guys rock too. :3

So...I'll be off~


	29. Lying Innocence

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y N I N E

**Lying Innocence**

_I closed my eyes and breathed._

_And heard a voice whisper softly in my ear,_

_"It's only just begun."_

"What the hell did you do?" Shinji demanded, tightening his grip over her shoulders.

Tamaki blinked, perplexed. "W-what are you talking about?"

His eyes narrowed and looked past her for a second before he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her down the street with as little force as possible. He was flustered, so much that it was difficult for him to keep himself composed.

She felt her heart beat faster as she dreaded what she may have done wrong. It was the sort of feeling she experienced time and time again as a lieutenant, unsettling trepidation, fearing the worst in every situation. But she couldn't quite understand what had happened. The situation was abrupt and Shinji's sudden outburst brought her a step closer to a heart attack.

"W-wait a second!" she panted, as he continued dragging her further down the streets of Seireitei. "I'm a bit confused!"

Shinji pulled her into a dead end before whipping around to face her, his eyes scanned her uniform and landed on her bloodied collar. "You have blood on your damn collar!" he managed through clenched teeth. He dropped her arm almost forcefully and paced away from her and back before glaring. "What were you thinking, you idiot?"

Tamaki took a step back, hitting the wall. The last time he was that angry at her was during a prank gone wrong. She was in shock mostly, while trying to catch her breath. She looked down at the blood on her white collar, remembering Chiyuki had fallen down and hit her nose.

"I coughed it up on the way back—"

"And where were you?" he interjected seriously.

"I went to eat with Chiyuki-chan," she spat quickly.

"That's just an hour's worth, where the hell have ya been since this morning?"

Trying her best to keep the frantic thoughts at bay and hide the obvious distress, she answered as clearly as possible. "I was in the division all day."

"Bullshit," he cursed louder than the previous time. "I interrogated every damn member of yer division; they haven't seen you since last night. I'm gonna ask ya again, where were you all day?"

Her mouth dropped slightly. Chiyuki had given her a solid story, told her she had spent all her time in Tenth Division, even admitted to having run away from Aoi to get back to their meeting place.

Her mind became a wild current, eating away at her memories, slowly causing them to…_disappear_. It was like some sort of defense mechanism to continue protecting her from the bad. "I-I don't remember," she sputtered.

He shook her by the shoulders, exasperated. "Lie to everyone, but don't lie to me," he shouted. "I'm standing here jeopardizing my own captaincy to get the truth out of you because this is nothing like you. Everyone who knows you so well would agree, especially Kensei…but—damnit Tamaki. Just tell me the truth."

Tamaki's eyes watered as she came to a vital realization. She had been played for a fool and was standing there accused of something to grave that Shinji put his own job on the line.

She sniffled, drawing her hand over her face as she held in the tears. "What did I do?" she whispered, agonizing.

"Why would you kill so many people?" he asked, staring at her sternly.

The tears fell from her face afterward and she dismissively continued playing the fool. Chiyuki had cornered her and betrayed her trust, but unlike her twin's condescending actions, she would forever hate herself. "I'm so s-sorry."

_Have I been such a fool…?_

* * *

Along with the guilt she faced with everyone's disappointment, Shinji had a point. She would have never done anything like killing someone for the thrill, but she was on the losing side. Every odd end was pinned against her down to her zanpakutō that was found broken at the scene of the crime and the blood staining her outfit. Chiyuki had her at gunpoint, leaving her to choose between her innocence and her sister. Her cruelty towards her had proven she had not changed since their childhood, and Tamaki understood…she would never.

After Shinji had left her behind in that small alleyway, she bent over and cried for every mistake she made so far. For her trusting nature and idiocy since the heavy weight pushing her against the floor told her that there was so much more to come.

She held her hands over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, glad that it had been Shinji and not Kensei. She wouldn't want him to see her like that; it was so embarrassing, yet so juvenile and reckless on her part. It made her angry that she was still being very defensive of Chiyuki by not instantly throwing her out there, not admitting to have switched places with her for anything.

There was no way out of her position, except blaming her sister, but there was still a chance they would never believe her. She lost.

Drying her tears, she walked out of the quiet space and tried her best to make it to Tenth Division, but as she walked she noticed the uneasy stares she was receiving.

No one apprehended her, which meant there was someone else looking to do it, but she didn't know who.

She walked at a remote pace, nearing Tenth Division where she noticed a few familiar faces among the crowd, mostly members of her own division. Shinji and Kensei were present, both staring at her with an emotion that confounded her. She could tell Shinji was angry above all, but Kensei's expression was almost unreadable.

News travelled quickly to convict her and she stopped a few meters from the crowd. Kensei walked towards her wordlessly, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her along with him. She didn't have to question him; she knew she would be thrown in a cell until the proof was given to Central 46 to deliberate a proper punishment. It would be severe because of the killings, but she didn't receive details which left her at a bigger disadvantage.

Kensei signaled for Tsukasa to lead the way to the cells and the redhead complied with a small glance towards Tamaki. Her eyes were downcast and averted; they were red and puffy from crying. Tears stained her face, leaving behind ghostly trails.

She heard the whispers behind her back followed by Shinji ordering everyone to shut up and get to work.

Tamaki lifted her gaze and noticed Aoi rushing out of the office building, stopping in front of Kensei and Tsukasa with a saddened look.

"How can you even be sure it was Lieutenant Sakiyurai?" she asked worriedly, intimidated by Kensei's glare. "The only proof there was her sword, but anyone could have—"

"There is enough proof to justify the accusation, so get out of the way!" Kensei interrupted irately, pulling on her arm callously.

Tamaki winced but didn't complain as he continued stomping down the long pathway to the cells. She turned around to look at Aoi and unconsciously mouthed off a _thank you_. The small girl's eyes went wide and she took a step forward to stop the once more, knowing Tamaki better than she knew herself. But lifting a finger to her lips, Aoi was silenced.

Tsukasa opened the entrance and the cell, watching as Kensei pushed her in, almost heartlessly.

She could understand his irritation to a certain extent; she felt her own well up and convulse inside of her as her Third Seat left the area to retrieve a change of clothes. Kensei shut the door and let out an angry growl.

"How could you do this, damnit?" he shouted, holding onto the bars.

She looked at him and kept her mouth shut. Averting her gaze, she dismissed his inquiry callously and moved further into the cell.

"First Hanabusa, now you, who's next, Mashiro?" he asked. "Everything went bad after he showed up, but why did you have to get involved? Or was it a part of some bigger fucking plans that you and he had, that just went bad?"

"Hana-chan is innocent," she admitted.

"You're the one that condemned him and he's receiving the full punishment of your accusation," he stated. "Central 46 just released an order of execution for him. Killing a captain is—" He cut himself off, too frantic to keep a certain level of equanimity while facing new troubles. He rattled the bars between them and cursed at the top of his lungs.

She winced as he shouted at her and kept her emotions inside. The new information was as troubling and disturbing as the one she was up against. Since she wrongly accused Takumi, he would die for killing Shuzo and she was the only one to blame.

She could easily say, 'Chiyuki framed us both, we're innocent and I've been an idiot for believing her.' But she kept her silence for a different reason, not just for the high regard she had for Chiyuki, even after she backstabbed her and pushed her one step closer to her own demise, she knew that if she stayed quiet long enough…something else would occur.

"It's surprising it took so long to link him to Captain Tsubouchi's murder…" she muttered.

"Central 46 won't be going easy on you either," he said through clenched teeth.

_What did she do?_

"I don't expect them to be," she admitted.

"Then you admit it!"

She turned to face him. "Admit what?"

"That you single-handedly killed all of those members of Eleventh Division?"

"And there were plenty of witnesses that saw me doing so?"

"Then you did it on purpose?" he asked, surprised.

_No, I figured she would do something so obvious, but I doubt a handful of subordinates were the only ones she killed,_ she thought as she looked around the cell. _That would be settling for less and I'm technically the pest here, having me murdered by regulations would be the best way to avoid surviving on my behalf, but…why was Hanabusa involved? And why was I so stupid as to not listen to Kanu._ She slapped her head with the palm of her hand. _Warning me at every turn and I stupidly disregarded it. Why am I such an idiot?_ Her hatred for herself was only fueled by this stunt, but her obliviousness – no, and she deserved this for blatantly disregarding the truth as lies. She had a bad feeling all along, but never pursued it because she wanted to spend more time with Chiyuki.

She walked towards the bars, stopping in front of Kensei who glared at her. She placed her hand over his, noticing him twitch beneath her touch. "I'll be okay if you're the only one that believes me, Kensei," she whispered. "Hana-chan and I are innocent, but all odds will be pointed against us."

"Because everything points at you is the reason why you're even in here!" he stated. "How can you still be innocent…?"

"Believe me," she pressed.

He pulled his hand away from her. "This is your own damn fault."

"And I admit to that, but the rest are just lies!" she shouted, losing her cool. "Believe me and I'll be okay."

"How can you be fine when you're in there for murder?"

"I do not kill for pleasure," she uttered, her voice breaking. "I would never raise my sword against anyone innocent. You know that, right?"

"I thought I did, but you played your façade rather well." His face scrunched up in disgust and he stepped further away from her.

"Yes, this is a façade," she said, feeling a tear run down her face. "But if I had shown you the real me to start…you would have never liked me. So please, forget my stained image and just trust me. I would never lie to you."

"I can't be too sure about that now," he said walking out of the cells.

"Kensei!"

Tamaki sunk down to her knees and cried.

* * *

Shinji entered the Shinōreijutsuin on a small errand, to drop off a few documents concerning the new line of recruits. His mind was jumbled with the new troubles arising in Soul Society; as if the vanishing people in Rukongai hadn't already become a mess, new dilemmas just had to appear inside the Seireitei. The captain's meeting that evening would surely address all of those events and an investigation squad would be sent to settle the troubles in Rukongai. He felt his sanity diminishing slowly now that Takumi would be executed and Tamaki was involved with a new chain of murders, but he maintained some level-headedness to circumvent further disaster.

He still clung to that suspicion that Tamaki was lying at some point since her answers didn't match up at all and the shock he saw in her seem genuine, but there was so much proof to condemn her that made it difficult for him to go on intuition.

He walked through the long walkway leading towards the offices when someone walked past him. Wearing the red and white girl's uniform with long strawberry-blond hair and holding onto a stack of papers was Chiyuki, humming happily to herself.

"Oi, Hoshino," he called, irritated.

Chiyuki stopped and turned around, noticing him. "Ah, Captain Hirako, it's been a—"

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed. "Were you and Tamaki together by any chance all day yesterday?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I was busy with finals," she said seriously. "I'm hoping to graduate this time around. Why what happened?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Why would you think something happened? I was just curious since Tamaki was missing for a good while instead of doing her work."

"Oh," she said, rather quietly. "I'm sorry; I'm always worried about her, is all. She's a bit spastic."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders, finding their conversation exchange as normal as possible, but he had a bad feeling about her for a while. Call him crazy, but he always had. And because of the oddity in her ways, he felt a need to test her in some different form.

"Actually, Tamaki mentioned wanting ta invite ya shopping this evening when I picked up Tenth Division's share of work."

Her eye twitched slightly, but she smiled nonetheless. "I'd love to go shopping with her; did she say where I should meet her?"

"No," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "You should drop by her division; she said she'll be waiting for you in her office."

"Ah. Okay."

"Well, I should hurry it up here."

* * *

Tsukasa walked into the cells, in charge of keeping his lieutenant fed at all times until more proof was stacked against her and Central 46 came out with a response, but there were so many things going on that it would be a while before something was released.

He peered inside Tamaki's cell and noticed her lying on her back with a handkerchief over her mouth, her eyes looking up at the darkened ceiling.

"You're gloomier than yesterday."

She looked at him as he opened her cell to give her breakfast. Since she didn't sit up to take it, he set it on the ground.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Tamaki pulled the cloth from her face. "You want to talk to me?" she asked incredulously.

He glared at her with a frown as he walked towards the cell and shut the door, leaving himself inside with her. "I'll even join you while you eat."

"I'd feel uncomfortable if you watched me eat."

"So?"

She sighed. "Do as you'd like then."

Tsukasa sat down besides her. "Crazy rumors flying around lately, aren't there?"

"Don't rub it in my face, Tsukasa; I'm not in the mood for jokes."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then, let me lighten up the mood," he said with a smirk.

She stared at him intently.

"…I've got nothing."

"Then what do you want?" she asked, bothered. "Seriously."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Did you really kill all of them?"

"Yes," she replied straightly.

He dropped his head.

"That's a real shame," he said as he stood up. "It's a real shame that Captain Tsubouchi put so much trust in your character for you to backstab him with this kind of stunt."

He walked towards the cell door, pulling it open harshly.

"It's a real disappointment!" he shouted as he locked it.

"Do you hate me?"

Tsukasa looked at her and shook his head. "I only hate what you did."

He walked away, trying to hold in a whirl of obscenities begging to fall from his lips.

Tamaki went back to staring at the ceiling shortly after, thinking about what Tsukasa said, about being a disappointment, backstabbing Shuzo, hating what she had done…

She hated it too, because of it, Kensei wouldn't visit. He did not believe her.

* * *

Days passed like weeks inside her cell, hours were like days and seconds were the worst. She wondered what was happening outside the dark cell. Aoi visited her a few days ago and mentioned the weird disappearance getting out of hand. A group had gone out to explore the areas where the clothes of the victims were left behind. It was something like that, she didn't quite remember, it seemed like it had happened so long ago.

The door leading to the cells opened noisily and after the footsteps came the rattling of the bars. She looked away from the ceiling to see Kensei looking at her. She pulled herself up to a seat and rubbed her tired eyes to refocus on his outline behind the bars.

"Come here," he called, signaling for her to approach him.

She stood up and walked towards the door, confused. She reached for one of the bars, but he caught her hand, pulling her closer.

"I'll come back to visit and you can tell me everything."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded, dumbfounded.

He placed his hand over her cheek and smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Mission," he replied.

"Over the missing people's case?"

He nodded. "I was assigned the mission this morning during the captain's meeting."

"Then, I'll wait here."

He removed his hand from her face and looked at her.

She felt uneasy though, about his sudden appearance before her and as he turned away to leave, she spoke up. "Why did you come here?"

He looked at her. "I can't leave you there alone, Tamaki," he said. "It'd be stupid of me."

She smiled lightly. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I feel so much better now."

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

Tamaki looked up at him to see him rummaging through his haori, pulling out something from inside his robes and reaching for her hand. She gave it to him and felt something fall into the palm of her hand.

"This time don't throw it at me, got it."

She looked down at her hand to see the rose hairpin and then at him. She could cry, but instead smiled. "Thank you."

He looked away from her, flustered at the sight of her. "How can you smile like an idiot in your situation?"

"Because I'm so happy I could cry," she whispered, holding her hairpin against her chest as she looked at him through bleary eyes.

"You're such a crybaby, Tamaki."

She nodded in agreement, feeling the tears slide down her face. "And you're the idiot who always makes me cry," she said, sniffling.

"What?"

She rubbed her eyes as she continued nodding. "It's true."

She felt his hand on her head. "Stay put, I'll come back soon."

"Okay."

"Tamaki," he said, lifting her gaze up to meet his own. "I l—" He interrupted himself, placing a hand over his reddening face.

She laughed lightly. "Just go to your mission before you end up too feverish to go!"

He nodded and waved goodbye as he walked away.

Tamaki stared down at the hairpin in her hands and smiled sheepishly, feeling a strange warmth creep over her before it was dismissed by a frightening shudder that shook her being. She kept her eyes on the brimming red rose at the edge, watching it glint with a malevolent glow.

She could no longer feel the warmth of the situation; it felt like some horrible premonition, similar to the time she had met with Chiyuki, seconds before she fell into oblivion. It clung to her being and ached at the pit of her stomach.

The feeling was disturbingly frightening.

* * *

**x L i l i m:**

So...special early update we have there...

Again, I apologize for how dumb this chapter may have been and the fact that that's the only thing I actually remember about this one. I actually finished this chapter, but was waiting for Saturday before uploading, but after I decided to update a chapter of Fool...I just had to upload this one. Mainly because uploading just one chapter isn't very fun...so yeah...next chapter...Hollowfication...for sure. And curiously enough, I want to know what the readers think will happen...? I'll dedicate the next chapter to everyone who guesses right! D: It's not much...if I could...I'd send you chocolate or cookies. Let's settle for the virtual kind.

If anyone else is angry about Tamaki's behavior, don't worry...so am I, but somehow I think it's in her nature to be that dumb. Or am I pushing it?

Thank you for reading. And this time...I will answer to the reviews here! Mostly because when I try to message back with the reply button...I shy outta the situation. X_x

**XxKuragari-no-KagexX: **Thanks for the review. Haha, it's amusing to hear you didn't like Chiyuki from the start. I guess I may have always left it open for anyone to imagine she's up to something fishy...but I think I may have stressed it out too much towards these chapters. Yes, Tamaki is very stubborn. Sometimes she makes me angry when I re-read for editing. It must sound weird...but it's the truth.

**dokuki:** Yes, when you first said it I was like, "she hit the nail on the head", and sorta giddy and happy. The stuff mentioned is only a part of the troubles, to say the least. That's not...a spoiler, right? (Hope not). Thank you again for reading and reviewing. :3

Yeah.

See you all...next week...fo' sho.


	30. End Misery

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y

**End Misery**

_It looked like a plain_

_Full of incandescent delights_

_But deep within the patches of wild flowers,_

_The dead had been laid to rest_

As she sat waiting patiently for word to come, it came in the sound of a distant alarm, ringing incessantly followed by a distorted voice calling out to the captain's of the Gotei 13. "Emergency Meeting! All captains must gather in First Division's Barracks! There has been an accident with Ninth Division! We're unable to get a soul signal from Captain Muguruma Kensei or Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro of Ninth Division—"

She lifted her gaze from the ground, feeling her heart stop as the announcement continued.

"W-what the hell is going on?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

It seemed as though her previous premonition was shining through, proving the real reason as to why receiving the rose hairpin felt odd. The reason the air grew muskier and her stomach ached to the point of having to recline forward, grasping it. Why had something so horrible happened now? Though the time seemed perfect…she and Hanabusa were being held in captivity while all those horrible things were happening in Rukongai.

Once more, Tamaki held her stomach feeling something strange well up at the pit of it. She would do anything to be able to escape and search for Kensei.

* * *

Shinji stepped inside the cells of Fifth Division carrying with him three zanpakutō to see Takumi standing by the entrance looking at him with a serious expression. The meeting had just been called out, Kensei and Mashiro had disappeared along with the seated officers that had accompanied him on the mission and he had been assigned to go see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Takumi hastily.

"I aint got time ta explain," Shinji stated, reaching into his pocket and throwing something towards the other man, who caught it. "They're keeping Tamaki in Tenth Division. I want ya to take her with ya and run away, I don't care where, just don't get caught. Seireitei's on high alert right now so ya gotta be extra careful not to run into Sixth and Eight Division on patrol."

Takumi stared at his captain awkwardly as he dropped the swords at the entrance of the cell. "W-what's with the change of heart?"

"I don't have time ta explain you idiot! Just remember what I told you," he stated, rushing out of the area before he shunpo'd.

Takumi stared down at the item thrown at him. It was the key to the cell. He looked back up quickly. _What the hell is he thinking?_ He wondered to himself for a short second before reaching towards the lock to get out of that stupid cell once and for all.

He had trouble reaching the lock and inserting the key through the hole multiple times, missing the small hole until it finally slipped inside. He fumbled slightly, anxious to get out, turning the key the wrong way once before turning it right and hearing a light click. He pushed the door opened, rushing out and relocking the cell. He held onto the cell key and grabbed a hold of all three zanpakutō, recognizing the yellow-hilted ones as Tamaki's.

As he sneaked around Fifth Division towards his old room to get dressed in his shihakusho, he noticed a lot of the troops on standby, possibly waiting for further instruction, but Shinji was nowhere to be found. After all the terrifying stories he had been hearing about the disappearances in Rukongai, he figured his captain had been sent into the fray, especially after Kensei and Mashiro vanished without a trace.

He stopped abruptly, hearing footsteps approaching towards his direction and hid against a nook between adjacent walls, hiding his reiatsu from the shinigami passing by. He watched a redhead woman walk past him with hair that went all the way down to her—

He shook his head. _Focus, this is no time for you to be admiring women's assets._

'**You're right, it isn't, Takumi.**'

_Myouhankou! _He called back to his sword's spirit joyfully.

'**There is no time for reunions, we must hurry and escape Soul Society.**'

He nodded, waiting for the two women to continue walking before he rushed further down the hall towards his room. Once they said their goodbyes, he bolted down the hall, arriving to his room rather noisily. Inside, he stood the zanpakutō against the wall and removed his white robe hastily, digging through his drawers for a clean shihakusho. When he found one, he put it on quickly and tied his long hair up to keep it from getting in his eyes.

Immediately after, he shunpo'd towards Tenth Division. Using the rooftops to travel unseen by most of the shinigami on standby, he managed to gain entrance to the division, preparing to join Sixth and Eight Division as defense. He followed the pathways covered in shadows, disguising himself as a mere silhouette cast by the moon's evening glow.

_Where are the cells?_

'**…Further inside the division, just crossing the next pathways.**'

He followed his zanpakutō's guidance and found his way inside the Tenth Division's cells. A scrawny-looking shinigami was standing guard and jumping in through the window, Takumi knocking him out with a kick to the head.

'**That was quite ordinary**.'

_What the hell were you expecting?_ He frowned at the sound of his sword's words as he searched the man for the key to enter. He pulled it out of his robe and opened the gate. He walked inside before the doors fully opened to greet him and heard the soft murmur of Tamaki's voice.

He stopped in front of the first cell and looked at her profile, sitting in the fetal position holding herself.

"Tamaki," he called.

She lifted her tear-stained face with wide eyes. "Hana-chan, w-what a—?"

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here as soon as possible," he stated, leaving her swords standing against the wall. "Let me get the key." He rushed off to look for the key to the cell.

"What's happening?" she demanded, running to the bars and holding onto the metal. "They said Kensei and Mashiro—"

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's linked to the Rukongai disappearances," Takumi answered from the other room as he gave the unconscious boy another look-see. Cursing underneath his breath when he didn't find the other key, turning back into the cells to walk in when he noticed Tamaki's swords were gone.

"Revolt," Tamaki whispered, "Kenbutsunin." Following her whispered words was a loud rumbling as she skillfully cut through the bars and broke out of her own cell.

She stepped out of the decimation and breathed a sigh, holding up her spear-like weapon.

Takumi shrugged his shoulders and breathed a sigh. "I guess I was looking for—"

Tamaki rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around him before he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry Hana-chan, I was so stupid," she stated quickly.

He blinked, taken aback by the sudden hug.

She pulled away before he had a chance to enjoy the sudden contact.

"But right now, we have to go find Kensei and Mashiro," she said, moving past him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he shouted, reaching over to stop her. "We have to get out of Soul Society before anything. Kensei is fine, there's no need for you to—"

Her shoulders were trembling and he could easily sense her trepidation. She held onto her weapon closely, keeping her silence as if speaking to her zanpakutō.

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't.

"Fine, we'll go look for him, but first you have to get into your shihakusho."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once Tamaki dressed herself, the two continued sneaking around Seireitei to find a way out somehow. All the gates were heavily guarded by members of Tenth Division and a few from Sixth. Among the groups, Tamaki recognized Tsukasa, who was spouting orders to everyone in the small clutter of people. As they hid behind a wall, peering into the street to the group of shinigami by the gate, she moved closer to Takumi to get a better look, sensing Tsukasa had lowered his guard.

"It'll be easier for us to use this team as our ticket to Rukongai," Tamaki whispered, looking up at her companion.

He nodded. "I'll take them from above."

"Okay," she said, moving a step onto the street. "I'll sweep them."

Takumi jumped upward, using shunpo to appear above them and while he served as a distraction over their heads, she came from the side to attack the rest of them with a tight hold on Kenbutsunin.

Tsukasa was the first to notice and quickly jumped to stop Takumi's aerial attack, but by the time he took a look around him, the five other shinigami with him were already on the ground. His eyes met with Tamaki's and widened.

"What the hell?" He pushed Takumi back at the sight of her spear and turned to attack her. He dropped his leg with enough force to send her face first into the pavement if it to have hit, but when she shunpo'd out of the way, Takumi hit him behind the neck with the back of his sheath.

Tsukasa fell to the ground unconscious before he could ask any questions.

"That was quick…"

Tamaki pushed over one of the unconscious men with her leg with a sigh, feeling bad about having to attack them but also thinking the whole thing was too easy for them.

"Yeah, but Tsukasa was the only seated officer," she replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Takumi stressed how dangerous it was for them to even set foot in Rukongai considering the threats residing in it, but she stubbornly persevered until he let her keep going with minimal complaint. By the time they made it past the first three districts, the familiar reiatsus of their captain's and lieutenant's had vanished, forcing them to stop.

"Shit, what the hell is going on?" Takumi cursed loudly. "I can't even pick up a trace of their reiatsu."

_Can you sense them, Kanu?_

'**Possibly, let's try it.**'

"Let's try this," Tamaki suggested, turning her spear once before slamming it on the ground, letting the blade stab into the dirt ground. "Senken."

Shutting her eyes she focused all her attention to the pulse beating beneath her shikai, scanning her surroundings to accentuate her own tracking abilities. Where she usually failed, her zanpakutō made up for it.

She scanned the area around them and pushed forward towards the outer planes of Rukongai until she caught wind of Lisa's reiatsu.

She opened her eyes as the others slowly came to her, they were like mere whispers in the middle of the night, sounds that could easily be overlooked, shrouded in something menacing. She tried making it out by delving further into the prospect, but was immediately repelled by a monstrous power that knocked her to the floor.

They were in danger. That was the only thought registered in her mind from the moment she sensed that power.

Takumi bend down to help her when she broke free from his grasp.

"They're in trouble, there's something else there, but I don't know what," she spat erratically. "It's like they're being overpowered by something evil—"

"Do you know where they are?"

Tamaki jumped up to her feet, gripping Kenbutsunin tightly. "They're a few kilometers away, but if we go…"

'**You'll get caught up in the maelstrom**,' Kanu answered dangerously.

"What?" he asked.

"…It's weird…there's some sort of monster—"

"A Hollow?"

She shook her head. "If it was a Hollow, it wouldn't have knocked me down…" She trailed off once again as she felt the reality of their situation settle into her head. Even if they stubbornly pushed forward to aid everyone, there was nothing they could do. The feel of the new reiatsu forming over theirs was frightening. The presence was evil and controlling. It ate them alive.

Takumi grabbed a hold of her shoulders and stared at her sternly. "Didn't you want to come out to find Kensei and Mashiro?"

She nodded. "But, you don't understand the severity of this situation," she whispered, looking at her feet. "I can't sense Kensei or Mashiro and I could only catch wind of those that were sent to investigate…aside from them…and that evil presence…there is nothing."

"We need to go help them then!"

Takumi rushed off, but before he could get any close to the woods, she stopped him.

He turned to face her. "What are you doing? Let's go find them and help them!"

She shook her head.

'**Go back to Seireitei.**'

"We should go back to the Seireitei."

'**Forget running away.**'

"And forget running away!"

'**Staying in a cell is better than dying.**'

Before she even had a chance to repeat Kanu's words, she had tears appearing over the rims of her eyes.

"Staying in a cell is much better than dying," she whispered.

"I'm dying anyways, what does it matter?" Takumi shouted, jerking his hand away and running towards the entrance of the forest.

Tamaki rushed after him, stopping him repeatedly, begging for them to go back and forget about it all when they heard a loud roar come from deep inside Rukongai. They stopped and their bodies shook in fear as a new wave of power froze them in place, unable to tear their gaze away from the lights that filled the canopy of trees. It was noisy for a while and then everything resumed a certain level of normalcy.

She held onto his arm, scared of what was to come as darkness filled the area. Her legs trembled in apprehension as she waited for either Takumi or herself to make a move, but they would never.

Before it had even begun it was over.

"Hanabusa Takumi, Sakiyurai Tamaki," a deep familiar voice called from behind them. "Breaking out of your cells at a time like this? It almost seems too perfect."

The blood in her veins had frozen and the tears dripped down from her chin as she sensed the slightest flicker of familiarity leave her body.

'**Goodbye…**'

_It was almost like he knew everything. Through prediction or instinct, he was smart unlike me, but at the same time had a drive…just like mine._

_

* * *

_**x L i l i m:**

I feel as though it was too fast paced, but for some reason dragging it out too much and even having them involved in the whole Hollowfication events would just be recounting what everyone already read in the TBtP chapters and I wanted to deviate from it. You guys will get to see the outsider's perspective in the next chapter which will be the official end of Part 1 and the start of Part 2 which will have a large timeskip to very close to the start of the Bleach storyline...but just a little before since I plan to end the Genjiro business before...possibly delving into the Arrancar arc. I'm still wondering if I should...not sure yet. We'll see when we get to that bump!

Thank you for reading!

P.S. - The next chapter will either be...extremely long or at around this length. So yeah...bye--


	31. Trust Death

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y O N E

**Trust Death**

_It was almost as if he knew everything…_

_Through prediction or instinct—_

_It no longer mattered_

_As I stared death in the face,_

_I asked him to move away._

_He laughed.

* * *

_

Kenbutsunin's words no longer reached her after his sudden farewell. Her shikai deactivated without need of her saying so and both swords clattered over the dirt floor. The trembling only got worse as she stood in her place, allowing her feelings to get the best of her. Without need, she crouched down on the ground and cried relentlessly. Like a child. Takumi had turned around to face his lieutenant who had caught them in the middle of the forest, his dark gaze shielded by the glaze of his glasses and the shadows cast by the trees surrounding them.

"How did you escape?" asked the brown-haired lieutenant.

There was a silence between them where Tamaki's constant sniffling and the rustling of the leaves surrounding them sounded with an eerie feel.

"I'll ask again, Hanabusa-kun, how did you escape?"

Tamaki felt the effects of her senken vanishing, the threads keeping her in touch with the rest of them were falling through her fingertips. The feeling preceded the violent tremor that shook her being to the core and only left her falling apart more and more.

She felt Takumi's hand on her shoulder, instead of answering his lieutenant's inquiry.

"If you resist, I won't hesitate to draw my sword Hanabusa-kun," Aizen stated. "You two have already dug your own grave, attempting to stall the inevitable will not be rewarded."

He crouched down besides her, leaning towards her ear. "I'll stall him while you run."

She reached for him, tangling her fingers between the loose strands of his blond hair and the fabric of his clothes. She looked to him, eyes brimming with reluctance. "No."

Takumi's eyes dropped and he held his hand over hers.

There was nothing more they could do. They had no choice but to return.

Takumi decided that and tried pulling the ex-lieutenant off the floor, but her body was limp. Aizen had taken a step forward, but before he could do or say anything, Takumi scooped her into his arms. She had taken her katana and wakizashi from the ground as she was lifted and held the blades securely between her arms while Aizen watched them walk ahead of him. His guard was up and he was only waiting for them to slip, it was obvious. The gentle man they had known was not acting like himself at that point. Something had happened to him as well, but they never questioned him. Complying with his orders, the two reentered Seireitei.

* * *

Things went back to normal. Their swords were taken and they were caged like animals, while the men who had been found unconscious by the gates of their cells faced dire repercussions. This time they were moved to Fifth Division together since Aizen had recaptured them and after locking them inside the cells, he looked them over carefully.

He did not say a word and walked out.

Tamaki and Takumi looked at one another briefly before averting their gazes from each other to the ground beneath them.

She crawled towards the nearest corner and pulled her knees up to her chest while resting her forehead against them. Her mind went blank and she was shaking, but she did not want to talk about it. The possessiveness of that new presence continued haunting her. She thought about everyone. Kensei, Mashiro, Shinji, Rose, Love, and Lisa – where were they now? Her mind created a whirlpool of worries for her to choose from; it felt like a nightmare experiencing all the things she had. And as she sat there in deafening silence with Hanabusa worrying about everyone else but herself, she never got to ask him about Chiyuki.

Takumi never said anything. Even if he knew what to say, it would not have taken Tamaki out of her current disposition. The misery shone through.

* * *

When she waited patiently for Kensei to drop by and visit, she felt a pang in her chest as reality set in. No one had to tell them something was wrong when it obviously was. There was uproar after uproar within the Seireitei's walls, but they heard nothing more than the chirp of the birds outside their cell, the quiet conversation exchanged during watch duties. Though they sat in silence for hours on by, not knowing what type of words to ease away the worry and fear, they no longer counted the days before Hanabusa's execution…

They counted the hours.

The two had taken a seat besides one another, in front of the bars where they could see the length of the hallways. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, listening to him speak. They tried to give warning to the rest of Seireitei, attempted to say the truth, but Central 46 denied their innocence. Their punishment had been decided and no one could save them.

"It'll be quick, I bet," he began optimistically as the final hour passed. "And it'll be painless too."

Tamaki nodded her head sullenly. The tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sure everyone else is fine too," he said at a loss of words.

She nodded again and sniffled.

"It's a bit scary because Shinji will be furious if he knew I got us caught."

Her mind was full of regret and his was not. He claimed to have fulfilled it all, but she knew better than to believe him at that point. Aside from that fake smile plastered on his stupid face, she was aware of his ire. She could relate, it crossed her once during imprisonment and she's thought twice about saving them from their position by blaming it all on Chiyuki even if no one believed them, but her mind was governed by her heart. It made everything much harder. If she could blame anyone for Chiyuki being as she was, she would point the finger at herself for not looking for her longer. She let her get involve with Genjiro and everyone because she left her behind. She would accuse herself of everything that led up to where she was that day.

From that pact she made with Rizzo to the carefree-life she tried to obtain, followed by every other stupid thing she's ever done. Ochiyo did not die because someone hated everyone inside that house; they were used as bait to force Tamaki out from hiding. She may not have known why or who had done it, but she caught the familiarity in the air and knew it was her fault from the start. Genjiro was only hunting Takumi, but she involved herself because she felt guilty about Makino losing his ability to continue pursuing his shinigami career. When he mentioned Chiyuki…that was all she needed to have reason to attack him on a personal level and because of her association, Shuzo was dragged in as well. And because he was strong…he became the first one to be crossed off. He had been her shield during that time and lost his arms to keep her safe…it was her fault. If he hadn't involved himself, he would still be alive.

The more guilt she imposed on herself, the more she felt like she deserved it. She wanted to help all of her friends that night, but never made it in time. Instead, they were caught and she let her fear get the best of her. Now it was a question of worth. Was it worth all the trouble of befriending them all? It could have been vice versa, for her it was like that.

Everything about herself was under her own scrutiny, facing the brunt of her own hatred all at once. She was breaking apart, just like she had when Shuzo died or when she knew she shouldn't love Kensei. Who could help her then?

Takumi tried his best to lighten up the mood but the moment for his departure came and he said goodbye with one of his stupid smirks. She remembered the day she had met him and felt the same eerie sensation she had then now as she watched him being pulled away from her view.

Her punishment would be no different from his. Although Chiyuki did not murder a captain, she had him watch as she murdered several of his seated officers and Hirata, his lieutenant. It was Eleventh Division's captain's word against her own.

She could not win.

And so, wallowing in self-doubt and regret, she waited for her time to arrive.

* * *

When her time came, her eyes were bloodshot and tearless. Her movements were sluggish and forced as she was taken to her place of death. As Takumi had optimistically said, '_It'll be quick and painless…_' she could only hope as she knelt before a crowd of black and white under the sullen, nostalgic sky, she wondered…apathetically. "Have I been such a fool…?" But the words uttered would not leave her lips with sound and if they had they were omitted by the strong will of the wind.

She would have seen it coming—their predestined conclusion, but every subtle mention of it had slipped her mind.

Tamaki closed her eyes and breathed in anticipation while the wind whispered sweet nothings in her ears as if indulging her in their final thoughts. In her state, she could make out the words brush against her skin, but adamantly ignored them waiting to feel the _quick and painless _end.

Kenbutsunin's voice no longer reached her and she wondered if he had deserted her as he. so many times had, claimed. He was capable of doing much worse –

She may have not been paying attention much at that point.

She tried.

Maybe not that much, but she did.

_They're whispering. I can't hear._

When she opened her eyes, she felt nostalgia.

_What's going to happen?_

She no longer cared because when she breathed her last breath, she would renounce to her troubles, worries, and guilty conscious. The destruction haunting her was finally over.

She surveyed the people in her surroundings and picked out Tsukasa from the crowd, his eyes looking back at her hopeful. When he noticed her looking back to him, he turned away unable to watch, and held the smaller form of Aoi closer to him. The girl's tears ran like small rivulets of despair, hands clenched over his uniform, begging for some reconsideration.

* * *

_Nothing is safe._

_She's had her way._

_But not this time,_

_I'll make it out okay._

_Just sit and watch_

_You'll see someday_

_And when you do,_

_Your smile will fade_

"Ah, Sakurako-senpai I didn't know you were here—?"

Shifting uncomfortably in the velvet seat, she lifted her gaze to the boy standing in the doorway holding onto his schoolbag for dear life and smiled lightly. She shut the book in her hands and pushed long strands of crimson hair behind her ears as she stood. "I must have been daydreaming."

As she crossed the room towards the entrance of the room, the younger man followed her figure with his eyes until she stopped to open the door. "If you see Noda-kun, please tell him everything will be okay."

[**Part I/End**]

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

I considered making a sequel and having the end be a lot more dynamic than it was here...but I am not yet finished with abusing the title "Dementia". And calling the sequel, Dementia 2, didn't sit well with me. The internal argument led to the conclusion of doing a part 1 and a part 2, which will be like starting something new. There will be more romantic aspects to Part 2 than this one and quite a few complications. It's a lot to get through. God, I just wonder how long this story is going to be by the end. DX (I swear, I've never written anything past 30 chapters...so, this is definitely new. I wish I could have done it better, but yeah...anyway.) I'll be going on a break for the next month, so the next part shouldn't be out until sometime next month. Unless...

...

If I spoke nonsense...I blame drowsiness. Thanks for reading!


	32. Time's Passage

Takes a lovely one year before the Bleach storyline, but will transcend into it. Just you watch.

A bit of a filler-ish chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.

* * *

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T W O

**Time's Passage**

_With time, I'd like to enjoy every bit of what I've forgotten._

Sakiyurai Tamaki believed her nightmares would end after Rizzo's death, but that only marked the beginning of a story that linked back to the deaths she had caused and the lives she had ruined. All the way back to the identical twin, she thought no longer existed. Her emergence into her tranquil life became what shattered its existence, up to the death of a beloved friend, to the unjustified crimes pinned against her, to the heart that could never be fulfilled. It was over before it could begin.

Somehow, they were all lucky to have been discovered by Urahara Kisuke at that time. If he hadn't gone out of his way to find an escape route, or to help them, they would have been killed for ignoring the rules of Soul Society. They accomplished a feat no one else had, unintentionally—they were Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers. Urahara did well in explaining it as best he could to a silent audience. He told them everything they needed to know, shortly after their wounds healed, before he left them to their own devices. He left behind an address for them to look for him if they needed anything.

It took years for the ex-shinigami to accommodate to the human world, and even longer for them to understand the severity of their condition.

Shinji managed to settle Kensei's worry the day they were all awake and he looked miserable. He was thinking about Tamaki the entire time since he woke up.

"Ya aint gotta worry much 'bout her," said Shinji, passing him by the hallway.

Kensei stopped abruptly, turning to face his companion. "What?"

"Tamaki," he answered.

"Nothing to worry about?" He grimaced. "She was getting executed."

Shinji smirked. "Nah, I had Hanabusa get 'er out," he said. "Tamaki's smart enough to come ta the human world, it'll be a while before they find us."

"How can you tell they'll come here?"

He shrugged, continuing down the hall. "I'm only hoping."

Without any way to confirm it, he could only do the same as he continued thinking of her from time to time. But his impatience brought the worst in him, and his mood worsened when he feared something horrible had happened. She may have gotten hurt. Hanabusa would be careless enough to let her do something stupid. They could still be in Soul Society. It was hazardous for them to even be there with everything in turmoil.

Something happened, though. Just before Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai took their leave from the space they provided for them in the outskirts of a town, the blond man approached them with a grim expression on his face. Shinji had filled Urahara in with his intentions, and with whatever connections he had remaining in Soul Society asked him to watch out for Hanabusa and Sakiyurai's wellbeing, but now it made him feel horrible.

"Shortly after our departure, without wait, Hanabusa Takumi and Sakiyurai Tamaki were executed," he said evenly.

The room fell silent.

From the pitiful stares directed his way and the quiet murmurs that followed Kensei felt his anger had accumulated and the regret piled on. There were various times that he had to see and speak to her, but he continuously avoided her for reasons that didn't even matter then. She could be a murder she was accused of, and he wouldn't have seen her in a different light. But he forced himself to believe she was someone else, just so he didn't have reason to see her. He had been selfish enough to believe somewhere along the way another person would clear her name and make it right, while Tamaki hoped that he would be that person.

She was an idiot, but he was ten times worse for having left her die for something she didn't do. It was then that he could almost be sure there was truth to Shinji's accusations of Chiyuki.

Kensei cursed like a sailor for the next hour in complaint, having believed when Shinji said he had given them a chance to escape, and there was an ache in his chest that tugged at his heart with every thought of her. But they could do nothing about the dead. They could not will them back to life and instead of mulling over reasons – it was best for them to reach eternal slumber.

Histories were paved and stifled halfway to the peak of stories, which interloped and merged with one another. That even years would be unable to break such eternal bonds. Even if her eyes can no longer see the truth, or her ears unable to hear their voices, or her voice would wither away into nothingness – it would not change the tethered strings bringing together so many lives to seek the end and look upon a merciless beginning. Crimes would meet correspondence, victims would seek vengeance, death will once more come between them, and love – whatever there was left, it remains surreptitious. And as years pass idly marking the days and years spent far from their origins, fallen warriors sit in wait for the time to conquer qualms, which dropped them to the bottom. Every year that passes seem eternal, becoming used to demons and understanding they were born anew. While a certain few tend to wonder from time to time what became of their companions, who sat in prison awaiting their demise.

Years continued sweeping past the Human World like an unrelenting torrent—quick and devastating—until for a brief unanticipated lapse in time where a man was blessed with a child, a healthy daughter. With crimson-colored hair and eyes which brimmed brightly beneath the light of evanescent spring looked at him to see her only family. And she had been the miracle, who his dearly beloved wife had passed the day of the girl's birth. He looked to her and smiled and called her Sakurako Izumi—as he had planned with his wife. But a name could not change the course of that girl's future. Her past had left behind silhouettes that would stretch as far as she could see and sit in wait for her to grow and call herself by her true name, Sakiyurai Tamaki.

By unprecedented events, believing after a second death nothing would result; Tamaki had been given another opportunity at life. This time, it would be up to her to decide what she does with it.

* * *

By the way, although Tamaki's name changed, she will always be referred as Sakiyurai Tamaki.


	33. Fake Name

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y T H R E E

**Fake Name**

**Kyoto, Japan**

Summer began four days ago and her father told her they would be going on a trip to the beach.

He seemed more excited to be attending, as if he was hiding something from her, but as a child of seven, the only thoughts running through her mind involved splashing in the water and exploring the sea creatures beneath the surface. The idea of a trip worked wonders on her mood, which had been bordering morbid from the constant disappointing from her father, who always made promises to take her out somewhere but immediately after something more important would come up and ruin everything. Things were different this time around; there was finality and reassurance at every turn. She was sure there would be no disappointments present throughout this wondrous trip.

The plump-cheeked child pulled out her backpack from her closet and before her father could allow it, she began piling her favorite clothes inside, along with her "best friend" and companion stuffed bear with a pink bow. But before pushing it inside, with a jovial glow in her cheeks, kissed its furry coat and zipped up her backpack. Once packing was done, she stood, latched on her backpack and headed out the door. Everything was ready.

She descended the staircase, hopping off the final step as she normally did, and greeted her brown-haired father. "Good morning, dad." He turned to face her, one hand holding a mug of coffee and the other holding up a newspaper. He looked her over, noticing the bag on her back, and smiled. "Are you ready yet?"

"Izumi-chan, I thought I told you the trip was on Saturday."

"Today's Saturday," she replied stubbornly.

The tall man left his mug and newspaper at a short table nearby. He approached her, crouching down in front of her and gently tugging off the pink backpack. "It's Thursday and your last day of school. Come on." He straightened out. "Let's get you ready for school."

He picked her from the ground, faking a grunt. "My, my Izumi-chan, what have you been eating?"

"I wanna go to the beach now and meet a turtle!"

Tamaki had only wanted to skip a day of school and head to the wonderful trip earlier than expected, but there was always something in the way.

There were many misconceptions in her life, most of them concerning her undeniable affinity to slacking off and choosing to have fun rather than have to spend all her time at school. And there were at times she was so clumsy, that hurting herself seemed to have become prioritized whenever she tripped on air or her feet. Her two left feet made it impossible for her to make any sport-like game enjoyable. There was a lot of hide 'n' seek games in her class and running was catastrophic resulting in her being _it_ and staying as such for the rest of the game.

She was laughed at for being taller than everyone when she was in preschool, but now there was a boy named Kyohei, who beat her by a whole inch, yet no one ever dared make fun of him. Thinking about it closely, that slanty-eyed boy was too scary-looking to appeal to kiddy nonsense like bullying, whereas she seemed perfect in every sense of the word.

* * *

When Saturday arrived, Tamaki realized why her father had seemed so enthusiastic about going to the beach. No, he wasn't looking for time to bond with his precious miracle baby, or trying to make sure to visit every beach in Japan for very borderline-lunatic reasons – no, _none of that_. There was a woman involved with long legs and very long hair that supposedly work in his company. He presented her to his daughter as Shinogawa-san, and the long-legged woman called him properly as well. But during the train ride to the beach, while they thought the girl had fallen asleep after eating so much chocolate, she dared called her father _Keita-kun_ and he, disgustingly enough, _Yumi-chan_. And they snuggled and kissed and held hands and did every creepy thing a father could do in front of a child faking slumber in order to avoid speaking to the woman.

In short, the train ride was long and not the good kind of lengthy. But after exiting the station, her father was quick to offer buying her ice cream – she would have stubbornly denied the notion, but it was strawberry flavored and she had a sweet spot for strawberries.

A cab was taken from there to the seaside inn where they planned to stay, which was talked about amongst adults and revered to be one of the oldest inns standing in that district. Shinogawa-san was beyond pleased, thinking it to be one of the best summer vacations she has ever been and it being a luxury to be around Sakurako-san and his precious little treasure.

She was lying. Tamaki knew. She was a practical lie detector, there was no lie left uncovered by the likes of the redhead child. Darling Shinogawa-san often glared at the back of her head, showing her obvious disdain of children to the world, from time to time, but the real show began when they arrived at the inn.

Tamaki held onto her father's hand, though he felt a need to reprimand her for not washing her hands from the ice cream that fell in between her fingers. But held it without problem, there was no telling where she would run off if he weren't holding onto her.

Knowing she was at the seaside and looking out to the beach which was practically the inn's backyard, she felt inclined to run off. But she tugged at her father's hand, earning a warning look from the man. As if telling her, '_There's a time and place for everything_.' There was no time for his date plans, she had to go out there before all the turtles found out she was coming and suddenly decided to hide.

"Let's go to the beach!" she whined.

Once inside the inn, he crouched down in front of her and held both her hands, like a good father normally would. He looked at her straight in the eyes and said the boldest lie she ever heard the entire day. "Let me get our luggage to the room and then we'll go."

She frowned.

Then her father went on his way, carrying his luggage, towards the counter. Shinogawa sparing her a glance before following after her _boyfriend_ and she, shortly after taking a look around the foyer, walked to the two adults.

Tamaki would have believed her father would be dumb and ask for a room to house all three of them, but was pleasantly surprised acknowledge he asked for two rooms. Adjacent, but separate. And the news filled her with joy. Shinogawa seemed devastated for a split second.

Everyone spent an hour in the rooms, Tamaki jumping on the bed, tossing out clothes from her luggage and placing her best friend on the pillows.

"Izumi-chan, get dressed," her father said, walking out of the bathroom. "It'll get dark if you keep jumping around like that." He was already wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt.

Tamaki hoped off the bed, taking her bathing suit from her backpack and rushing into the bathroom to put it on.

When she walked out, Shinogawa and her father were waiting for her and she led the way.

The beach was full of all sorts of half-naked people, a few teenagers frolicking around like children, and plenty of couples expressing their undying affection for one another. There were families in bunches considering it was summer and most were on vacation together just like they were, except Shinogawa was intruding on their wonderful bonding time.

Shinogawa warned her father of possible dangers out in the sea, that could cost Tamaki her life, and because of it, she was forced to sit underneath the shade of the beach umbrella. Her father pated her head in consolation, "There, there, Izumi-chan. I'll take you out to the water."

Keita turned to the dark-haired woman. "Would you like to come too?"

Yumi handed him a bottle of sunscreen. "Can you get my back?"

He took it. "Ah, yes, but you're not listening."

She smiled lightly. "Yeah, sure. We can go."

Tamaki huffed.

"Izumi, we'll go right after this." He only gave her a sideways glance.

She reached for the bag at her feet and began rummaging through it until she came across a bottle of sunscreen and her father's wallet. She took both, tucking his wallet in the pocket of the loose pair of shorts she wore, and held the bottle of sunscreen while taking a stand. She scuttled far from them, without alerting their attention and with her left hand threw the bottle of sunscreen at her father. To her surprise, it hit him straight in the head, forcing him to bend over in pain before whipping around to face her.

"Why don't you put sunscreen on my back?" she asked sardonically, wagging her hips.

"Izumi!" he cried irately.

He could do nothing but scream and she took the biggest advantage and ran. Keita could stay with his little friend and she could run off to find that turtle she wanted to befriend.

Tamaki pulled her father's wallet from her trousers and looked through his change, gathering all the coins in her hand and stuffing them in her pocket in search of a popsicle vender. Under the heat of the summer, she craved more ice cream, even as she walked across the sand. She was bothered by the grains of sand filling her shoes with each step towards the street vendors aligning the beach.

She hopped onto the asphalt, turning back to measure the distance from where she stood to the stupid umbrella shielding the witch her father was dating with her eyes. She noticed her brown-haired father on the lookout from in front of the umbrella, holing a hand over above his eyes to search his surroundings, but he would not find her until the day was over.

Eventually, she would summon enough nerve to return to their hotel room, take the punishment and cry about it, but she had plenty of hours to spend with herself.

She hopped from place to place until she found a corner store. She looked about the aisle until finding the frozen goods. She opened the glass doors, letting the cold air blow in her face for a mere second as she grabbed the nearest popsicle – disregarding the flavor until she walked towards the counter to realize it was lime. She went back for another, vanilla and then paid for it with the coins she stole from her father.

She stepped out of that store with the popsicle in her mouth, entertained by the sudden cacophony of noises bustling towards her in the form of a group of friends chatting lively. During the distraction, she felt someone bump into her in the middle of the street, so hard she lost her footing and fell to the ground. And her popsicle hit asphalt.

Normally, children her age would cry after hitting their face so hard the rough terrain scratched deep into her face. But unlike other children her age, she ends up in that sort of position all the time. It was pleasant that she had not fallen or tripped on air the entire day, but it seemed as though it was saving itself for this particular moment. Where it was unexpected and she was as joyful as they came with a popsicle at hand and a light skip to propel her forward.

She groaned in pain, feeling someone grab her by the arm and pull her up abruptly. "Oi kid, you should watch where you're going."

Tamaki glanced up to see a silver-haired man with piercings and was quick to glare at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

He did a double-take, furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "I'm not the one that ran into you."

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You ran into me – no, _rammed _into me, you big brute!" She looked to her soiled popsicle. "Look, you made me drop my ice cream! Go get me a new one!"

He huffed and turned away, waving at her. Tamaki resiliently pursued the taller male, grabbing him by the pants and forcing him to an abrupt stop. He pushed her hand from him, turning to face her with a glare and another mix of emotion.

"Don't ignore me and get me a new one! You're the one that made me drop mine!"

"Go ask your parents for another one!" he said irately, trudging away.

Tamaki ran after him and kicked him in the back of the leg.

He growled furiously, as if she added more wood to the flame that was burning before they had a run in. But who was she to judge, she only wanted her popsicle back, he did that, he could go on his way. She didn't care if she had to chase after him; her dad was busy dealing with his woman. Maybe he was looking for her now, he probably was, but she was far from the corner store.

"Buzz off kid; I don't have time for you." He looked like he was trying his best not to explode and for some reason, it brought a smile to her face.

"Fine, I'll just follow you until you get me a new one," she stated with a curt nod.

"Whatever." He turned away and continued walk – _stomping _– along the sidewalk, earning all sorts of weird stares from other civilians on vacation. But unlike the stares that he had gotten the first time he came trudging by these same streets, the stares had turned to disdain scowls because there was a redheaded child following behind him.

_Maybe they think he's a bad person_. "Are you a bad person?"

He didn't respond.

They had crossed a number of streets by the time she decided to ask him another question. Sometimes he picked up the pace, thinking he could leave her behind easily, but she did not allow him to do it, she ran when she had to. Most of the time she felt as though she was jogging because he took such long, _angry_, strides and her exhaustion levels skyrocketed.

"Can you buy me a new one now? Or slow down, you walk so fast!" she whined unpleasantly.

"Stop following me, I'm not buyin' you a thing, kid."

"Come on, I'll stop following you if you do." At that, she nudged him stupidly. She felt the oddity of feeling familiarity and reason to be able to do such a thing, not thinking as she usually did. If this sort of incident ever happened, her father would be quick to get here whatever it took to please, spoiling her, but without him, she pursued this stranger to get it out of him. Not once feeling a stranger vibe from him, it was more like a pull. But she had yet to understand the aspect well enough to act on it, so she whined about what she could.

"Go tell your parents to get you a new one."

"I don't have parents, you meanie!" she cried, turning to throwing a tantrum.

"Take it to whoever's watching you."

That's when she clung to him. "Then, buy me that popsicle."

He stopped suddenly and looked down at the girl, who smiled like a fool. "Fine, you win, brat."

And she jumped for joy at the sound of that, disregarding the insult. He took her to the nearest store and had her get what she wanted.

Tamaki walked up to him with vanilla flavored ice cream, two of them. "You really think you can eat two?"

"Go, pay for them already."

He rolled his eyes and turned to the woman behind the counter, paying her for the ice cream. He headed out the door before she could and she caught up to him, only after he was outside walking away.

"Wait, wait!" she called, forcing him to a halt.

He turned with a glare and she handed him the other ice cream. "What's this for?"

"For you, dummy."

"I don't like sweets so much."

"Vanilla's not that sweet," she argued.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"It's vanilla!"

"So? What does that matter? It doesn't make it any sweeter knowing it was vanilla, you big dummy."

"Why aren't you leaving, damnit?" he asked, exasperated.

She jabbed the ice cream forward. "Take it and I'll leave, grumpy!"

He took it reluctantly. "There."

"Good." She nodded her head while taking a few steps back. "Thank you."

"Oi, brat, what's your name?" he asked.

"Saku – _ugh _–" She cut herself off instantly like an idiot, remembering her father had always told her not to give out her name to anyone. Not that he ever told her to stalk someone if they made her drop her ice cream, but _yeah_. She couldn't just say, '_hi, my name's Sakurako Izumi and my dad's a company man!_' She thought up the perfect name, the first one that came to mind. "Sakiyurai –" She heard that name on TV somewhere, and for a first name, "Tamaki. My name is Sakiyurai Tamaki!"

He blinked once, twice, thrice – mouth agape in surprise, as if he was not humored by the sound of her fake name, unmoved or really moved, she could not tell. But he was standing there, looking like a fish out of water, eyebrow twitching and ice cream dripping onto his fingers while she enjoyed her own.

"What about you?"

He shook his head, snapping out of his fish-out-of-water-like trance. "Don't worry about it."

Tamaki didn't and the silver-haired man went on his way, shaking his head.

She merely turned on her heel and walked on back to where she had last left her father. Though she failed to notice that the man had looked back in time to see her skipping down the street like an idiot – it was better that way.

Just like that, he would be another dumb person lied to. Her name wasn't Sakiyurai Tamaki, nope. Poor sucker.

_At least I got my ice cream_.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

It took forever for me to get back on track with the story, but I've got the gist of what I'm going to do for the next ten chapters (at least), whatever happens after that will...come with time. But yeah, break time's over for this story, so you can expect updates to come more often. :)

Thank you for reading.

And to Sus Misterios, yes, I can guarantee there will be a lot in this part, and I won't make you wait for too long. D:

Anyways, yeah~

Next Update: Oct 7


	34. Little Sister

The return of the unscrupulous rumors…and something extra…

* * *

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F O U R

**Little Sister**

_Years passed with days full of wonder,_

_To the start of a new world,_

_While inner struggles she continued searching for a way out,_

_Moments of normalcy were subjected to vanish._

_Willing the brain to forget the events that occurred was the hope for a better world_

_Because in life it no longer existed,_

_And in death the chances dwindled._

Work piled up in the Sakurako household and with the success of each one of Keita's accomplishments, came a big promotion that forced his two-people family to move to a smaller, remote area—Karakura Town. Tamaki could think of plenty reasons to complain about having to move far away from their current residence. The first had a lot to do with the private school she was attending. Where her small family was currently situated, she could walk to and from every day without complications. If she moved to Karakura Town she would have to take a train and walk a few blocks from the station to get there, which meant getting up a whole hour earlier.

"I can have you transferred to Karakura High, if you prefer," Keita suggested.

"No."

"Then take the train in the morning, a lot of students do it."

Tamaki couldn't help but roll her green eyes, believing her father was asking too much of her—_no, affirming it_. "It's a lot of work, dad, it's not that simple."

"I have to take the train too, we can take it together."

"No thanks."

But in the end, she had no say in any of it. She wanted to stay in her school and would deal with taking a train to and back from it like every other _normal _kid was doing those days. She was still against the move, though. The house might suck.

Regrettably, that complaint only lasted until she visited the house with her father and it was every bit of perfection. And she talked about friends she did not have, that would miss visiting her old house and sleeping over—which none of them ever did—and she talked about a boyfriend she never had that would like her to stay at arm's length. Anything that could change her father's mind about moving, but again, she had no say in his decision. The company opened another smaller branch in Karakura Town, and her father was the lucky bastard in charge of it all. _Way to go super company ruining a teenager's life with an idiotic decision._

Keita wasn't the only one commuting into the new town, there were others, Shinogawa among them, though she was no longer a bother since her father dumped her five years ago, and a few other familiar faces. They would serve as supervisors for the employees hired from inside the town and they felt as important as the moon felt to the planet.

After a month had passed since the unsuspecting move, she found herself enjoying the train rides back and forth from station to station, to home to school and vice versa. It made her feel as though she was going on camping trips with friends, wearing the uniform required in her school—a tan, pleaded skirt, a white shirt, darker shade of brown blazer, and a red bow/tie to finish off the look. Tamaki wore her skirt two inches shorter than required, long black socks, and almost always forgot her blazer even when it was mandatory to wear it.

Every time on the train, she would take a nap, a thirty minute one to make up for some lack of sleep. Sometimes she would do her homework, other times she would eat. This time in particular, she had missed her stop and was forced to walk a longer distance to school.

_Stupid bum, not waking me up even after I let him have my lunch._

Tamaki was beyond aggravated, but she was glad she had kendo afterschool. It was always present for her to vent her frustrations. She felt sorry for the rest of her companions, _those poor suckers_. She was the only female in her kendo team and was one of the toughest ones, she was the trunk and the other members were her branches—_or something stupid like that_. She only took it to make friends, but it backfired.

By the time she arrived to the gates of her school, a strict-looking woman in funny shaped glasses was standing guard at the door. Tamaki clenched her schoolbag tightly, prepared to hear it out of her. "Late again, Sakurako-san."

"Late again, Miyano-sensei," she affirmed with a nod.

"I'll see you at detention, Sakurako-san."

Tamaki nodded continuously, slipping past the woman. "And I'll be late to that too."

* * *

Tamaki noted, and it was hard not to, that the young women in her school had gotten rowdier within the last month. She heard rumors about a transfer student and that he was so handsome no one could look him in the face because they would go blind. Even knowing that tidbit of information didn't stop the girls from bustling out of homeroom once it finished to catch a glimpse of him as he walked down the halls. Apparently, he was always well accompanied by the seniors in the school. A few of them were actually sad about it being their last year there…

If she were them, she would be happy to get out of that school. Heaven forbid her staying any longer. Regrettably, she had one year to go since there was only one month left to her junior year.

The rumors on the new boy, whose name was _something-something_ Atsushi floated into her ears like magic. Uncalled-for, but present. And the sanity levels of her companions who uttered them were suddenly in question.

"I heard he sucks the moisture out of ducks."

Somehow, that's how the conversation started to go weird. Three of her male peers were sitting behind her, one on the desk, the other in his seat, and the third leaning against the desk across from them. She didn't hear who uttered it, but hoped they were kidding.

"Well I heard he had a vicious knife fight with the current Queen of England!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"He's got a scar an' everything to prove it."

"He might have just gotten in a vicious knife fight elsewhere; it's not that safe here anyways."

"Guys, guys, get this," he said. "I heard he sleeps upside down…and inside out…"

There was a long pause after the third muttered that and she was at wit's end.

She turned around with a sharp glare directed at them. "Honestly, who would believe that?"

The boy who had just talked snorted. "I heard it from someone else." He looked to his companions and then back to Tamaki. "Have any of you seen him?"

She shook her head and turned away. "If you're gonna talk rumors, keep it to yourself."

And they did. "I heard if she caught fire, she'd _burn_ for one thousand days."

Tamaki whipped around with a glare. "Don't talk about me!"

The three threw a hysterical fit.

She would have normally threatened them, but a jolly mirth perturbed her villainous thoughts and drew her attention towards the crowd of female students pouring into the classroom with a brown-haired male leading them. In comparison to the other men in the academy, he was certainly one of the few that were attractive enough to catch her eye, though he seemed more like a pretty boy than anything. He wore his hair disheveled and wore the vest that came along with the uniform instead of sporting the jacket. His conceit shown through the most, seeing as how he fed off the lovely stares he received from the female populace. He oozed with confidence as he walked towards the other side of the classroom watching him move closer and closer, as if in slow motion. Every detail of his movement was noted, even by her. How the wind from the open window brushed against his face and the sound of his shoes against the floor…

He stopped in front of her with a toothy grin. "The gods have smiled upon me," he said poetically, pulling out his hand from his pocket and drawing out a blood-colored rose, "for allowing me to meet a girl as lovely as you."

Tamaki stared at him annoyed, preferring to be elsewhere than having to deal with this piece of work. "Something-_something_ Atsushi, right?" she asked lethargically, blatantly unimpressed by saccharine words or the idea of his profession of affection.

He turned to his crowd, full of glee while holding the rose against his chest. "And she knows my name!" he cried excitedly, earning a murmur from the other students before looking back to her, brown eyes brimming with elation. "And you, darling princess, what is your name?"

"Sakurako Izumi."

Atsushi, out of euphoria, bolted towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She tried pushing against him but his hold tightened. He leaned his face close, feeling her struggle to pry him off, but being unable to do it while sitting down.

"Would you get off me, pervert?" she complained loudly.

She felt his breath near the side of her face. "Do you remember…?"

His voice was so low, she was the only one who heard and when the thought registered she questioned her sanity for even considering it to be important. The young man did well displaying himself as a flamboyant fool after that exaggerated entrance, along with the sudden display of affection.

In time, she managed to push him off forcibly, making him collide with the adjacent desk. She earned a gasp from the crowd as she bolted out of her seat, hands clenched in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was eager, desperate, without resolve because there was a strange sense of familiarity creeping up on her from behind, causing ripples in the water of her mind's eye. Through the reflection, she swore she saw something. _What's going on…?_

The buoyant young man laughed. Though a sudden breach in the silence occurred when a few girls got ahead of themselves and he turned around, taken aback by their shamefulness.

"_How dare she?_"

"_He kindly displays such wonderful feelings and she rejects him._"

"_Don't waste your time with her, Atsushi-kun, she's not that great, just a snotty girl!_"

Tamaki turned to glare at them, but they didn't stop talking. They glowered back with more intensity than she could garner on her own.

Atsushi looked at them seriously and cleared his throat, drawing attention back to them. "I may love all of you the same, but I cannot have you insult my favorite," he said clearly. "If you dare try it once more, you will regret it."

His tone was like a double-edged sword from her point of view, biting the hand that feeds you had its repercussions and having that lot of women find him repulsive, would not have been such a big surprise. In fact, she expected it. The academy was all about popular socialites and rich heirs with good looks, one good-looking scholarship student could only do so much to have them fawn over him and Tamaki thought he had crossed the line.

There was a stale silence following his words and various girls with bug-eyed expressions and mouths agape, while the men laughed haughtily at his proclamation. Like Tamaki, they too expected a similar reaction from the female populace invading the classroom, but they managed the opposite.

"_I wish he would say that for me._"

"_Atsushi-kun you're so cool!_"

Her mind was still too caught up in what he said to fully express the disappointment she felt after those clichéd responses.

The strapping young man directed his attention back to her with the same toothy grin, pearly white's shining in all their glory, as another slow motion moment bypassed the entire population because a certain boy liked to defy a set of boundaries no human should ever cross. He could simply get from point a to point b without much disruption, but each step was slow and unexplained, his messy russet brown tresses would caress the contours of his face as though there was wind blowing in his direction.

When the space continuum returned to its normal graces, he spoke. "What did you say?"

At that point, she had to force herself to speak without gagging. He was a sparkling, buoyant student with nothing better to do than gather enough women to create the ultimate harem. Obviously a playboy, judging basely on looks and actions, but there was a different sort of intrigue that managed to draw her towards him. She had that to thank that reason for even bothering to uphold a conversation with him, and the curiosity to understand what he meant by the words he whispered in her ear.

"What did you whisper in my ear?"

His stupid smile twisted into something different. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, darling, but I'm eager," he stated quickly. "We can hop to it whenever you think it—"

She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and shoved him back hard enough to make the desk screech noisily behind him. "You should think twice before saying that sort of thing, especially to me," she said through clenched teeth.

He laughed nervously, holding his hands just above her clenched fists at the base of his throat. He was tentative about making contact with her and thus decided to let them hover centimeters from hers. "I must say, you're a lot more vicious than I would have thought."

Tamaki stared at him blankly for over a minute, the two raising eyebrows while the eavesdroppers lost the gist of the conversation in an idle breeze. "Are you some sort of creepy stalker?"

He mirrored her expression for a second.

"Me?" he questioned dramatically, gesturing at himself with his left hand. "Never!"

She looked him over with discomfort, disbelieving.

There had to be some watching done if he considered her being cool and mild tempered, which she had been before. As of late she had been feeling as though her fuse had become relatively short. A simple spark could get her going for hours and nothing could will the tantrum to stop. Even if being hot-tempered wasn't in her nature, it was becoming closely linked to it.

Atsushi placed a hand over hers, patting it and smiling. Tamaki instinctively loosened her grip on him and with a gentle tug, he was free. Before the bell marking the start of the next period went off, she noticed her heart skip a beat and her stomach lurch with the slightest tinge of joyful sorrow. As big an oxymoron it was, it seemed to be the only way to have been able to describe the sensation of being around someone she knew for years.

"Goodbye, darling," he said, parting ways by conjuring up yet another rose from thin air before bolting out of class with his groupies.

Tamaki stood in the middle of the classroom longer than anticipated, that once the students of her class began piling in, the few that sat in the same row as she decided to go around the classroom to reach their seats. But once her English teacher arrived, she took her seat near the back of the class.

She pulled out her textbook from her desk and opened her empty notebook to ready herself, but lecture upon lecture made her drowsy. The old, white-haired man was quite taken with jumping from place to place during lessons, often having a student remind him to stick to the script, but that would lead to him telling an old story of some sorts that would relate to whatever it was his students told him. It was an endless cycle.

_I don't understand a word he's saying_, Tamaki thought trying to decipher left from right in whatever he was saying in English. She knew the basics, greetings and how to ask where the toilet is, in case she ever needed to travel to the United States. Everything else was verbiage, especially how the old man taught it. He was more concerned with getting his life story across than the actual lesson. That fact made her feel less guilty whenever she fell asleep during his class.

"Someone wake up Sakurako-san."

Halfway through her first dream, someone shook her out of sleep and she looked up, disoriented.

"Pay attention, Sakurako-san, sleeping is no way of learning."

She frowned, earning a few looks from the rest of her companions and that was enough to make up her mind. She closed her books and tossed them into her schoolbag. She got out of her seat and headed towards the door.

"Sakurako-san," the teacher called.

She slid open the door and stepped out.

"If you step out that door, I'll have you suspended."

"I don't care," she muttered irritably, shutting the door behind her.

She could hear the old man complaining aloud until she reached the staircase and found herself face to face with her worst enemy on the faculty staff, Miyano-sensei. The bespectacled woman looked her up and down when her eyes noticed the bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Sakurako-san?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

"Home," she replied with a yawn and pushed past the awkward looking woman.

Miyano followed her close behind as she descended the stairs, until Tamaki sloppily stepped on a step and slipped over the edge. She tumbled down the length of the remaining stairs, hearing the sound of Miyano's gasp and shout to her along with the contents of her school bag falling out. She stupidly held her hands up in time to hear her left arm's bone crack loudly when she hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!" she cried, dropping her head down and feeling tears brimming at the rims of her eyes.

Miyano ran downstairs to her side. "Sakurako-san, are you all right?"

Tamaki groaned and moved her numbing left arm, feeling a sharp pain when she did. She pulled her body to a seat, cringing and wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, taking a sharp breath. "I'm good, just a little numb."

The woman helped her off the ground, noticing her left arm was positioned somewhat strangely and curiously touched it. Tamaki jolted to the side, holding her arm with tears showing up in her face.

"We should have the nurse look at this."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"No, we're going."

If she could, she would circumvent the pain in order to continue participating in kendo practice. With a fracture, no one would even let her do much of anything, which was tempting when it came to studying but looked horrible towards her club activities. She mentally cursed, knowing competition was right around the corner, and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

The school nurse confirmed it was a fracture and that she needed to go to the hospital to ensure it was taken care of properly. She was merely given a sling until she was taken to the nearest clinic to have her arm checked. The whole process of having her arm put into a cast and the questioning that followed took longer than anticipated, especially when they tried to call her father to pick her up. She managed to get them to reconsider by throwing a tantrum and was now on her way home by herself, though she was covered in bruises because of the bumpy fall. People must have thought someone had jumped her, but she could easily assure them it wouldn't be possibly because she could easily defend herself. Not at the moment, but if such an occasion presented itself before her, she would be able to overcome it without any problems—or so she hoped.

Upon entering her home she searched for her father's shoes by the door, but was disappointed to see he was still out. She was curious to see what sort of reaction he would get if he saw that she broke her arm. He might throw a fit or ask her to be careful, even more when she told him she fell down a staircase. After removing her school shoes, she bolted into the moderately sized home. The walls were all painted white and the décor had an abstract feel to it because it looked to be all about silhouettes.

She sauntered into the kitchen for something to clench her thirst and found a note sitting underneath an empty glass on the counter. She tugged it out and read it over. Her father had written it, but claimed to have decided to go out to lunch with his new girlfriend (of four years). After finding out that Shinogawa wasn't as big a fan of children as she claimed to be, he decided to break up with her and four years ago met a kinder woman who was a mother herself. She was a bit spastic in comparison to the women he was prone to date, but her personality made up for all her quirks. Tamaki never minded the woman because she always treated her kindly, reminding her of someone she knew long ago, but recently the feeling happened a lot more often than usual. There were certain people she met that awakened unknown nostalgia within her. She figured it was all her imagination; it was acting out of place…

She raided the refrigerator for a bottle of water and headed up to her room to continue that nap where she left off. She was having a wonderful dream until her teacher decided to wake her up.

Tamaki drank from the bottle as she entered her large room at the end of the hall and shut the door behind her. She dropped her schoolbag on her small desk and fell onto her bed carelessly enough to hurt her fractured arm in the process.

She thought of what Atsushi said. He had clearly asked _"do you remember…?_" but was quick to deny it. _What if it he messed up? I'm only blowing things outta proportion. He could be innocent, but damnit, he's such a pervert. _She shut her eyes tightly. _Remember what exactly? Was he in kindergarten with me or something? Is that what he wants me to remember? _She shifted in her bed, twisting over the neatly made sheets and sighing deeply.

There were subtle hints of sagacity buried deep in the back of her head that was probably the reason for his inquiry, but the confusion set a thick fog between her and that place and it continued to govern her life. It was the perfect, normal, likable, carefree life she always longed for, but the longer she twisted and turned with that though t in mind, the chances of it remaining dwindled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamaki managed a few hours asleep, until the sun was no longer lighting up her room through the window, instead she could clearly see the scrawls of light left behind by the moon. Her stomach grumbled as she struggled to a seat. She rubbed her drowsy eyes and decided to go back downstairs to have a snack.

She reentered the kitchen and walked up to the fridge, opening it to face the ultimate disappointment. The whole thing was full of drinks, cans of coffee, and cartons of milk, juice boxes, and an armful of bottled water in the cubbies on the door. There weren't even snacks to satisfy her hunger until she could ask her dad to cook something for her; in fact, there weren't any ingredients for that fantasy to reach fulfillment. It was empty.

"Guess I can go buy a bento from the twenty-four hour store…" She shut the door to the fridge.

She walked back to her room to pick up her wallet and discard the jacket of her uniform and headed right downstairs to the front of her house. She kicked her shoes upright and slipped them in, fixing the fold in the back just as she walked out the front door.

The streets were curiously lighted. Some of the lamps didn't work well and they were caught blinking crazily from time to time. In fact, plenty of school children used that excuse to claim the street was haunted by spirits that refused to depart. It made them popular for a short while, until someone said they were a part of some technicality.

She smiled at her own silly thoughts while walking the two-block distance between her home and the nearest 24-hour store. She frequented it often, whenever she was given money to spend by her father, and she bought as many snacks as possible.

Thinking to herself was the only thing keeping her from noticing how strange it was that the streets were so empty. The stagnant air alerted her senses disruptively, raising the small hairs on her arms and eliciting a shiver from her body that caused her to halt in the middle of the street to survey her surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just the eerie silence and the emptiness. Even after confirming it and continuing her walk, she felt the same presence watching her from afar.

"It's just my imagination," she chanted, picking up the pace. _It's just my imagination, just my imagination, just my imagination. I'm going crazy…_

Tamaki entered the convenience store, relieved that there was quite an amount of people in the front and inside. It eased her earlier anxiety a notch, at least while she bought herself dinner for the evening.

She heard the clamor of a group of teenagers entering the store and parting down different aisles and she looked back down to the row of different types of bento available. She pulled out her wallet from her skirt pocket and counted the amount she had—enough for one. She sighed and picked one at random, pushing past a few people crowding the aisle to head to the counter. Murmurs were directed her way when she walked through without apologizing for bumping shoulders with another, but none of them confronted her about it. Even if they did, she was too busy daydreaming to pay much attention too anything other than her lack of food intake.

While the man bagged her bento, she curiously looked from side to side, stared out the glass walls and the posters stuck up for everyone to see and then back to her wallet. She pulled out the exact change of her purchase, placed it on the counter and took her bag. She second-guessed her decision, but there was no turning back once she left the store.

Again, she felt the same strangeness she had on her way to the store, but immediately after sensing the indifference, it had ceased to exist. Following the loud sound of an explosion further down the block, farther than she could see from where she stood, she could see the rising residue from the crash and continued walking. There were plenty of explanations for the noise, there could have been a car accident and the person crashed into the wall. She picked apart many scenarios that could have caused it to reason with her sudden fear, but when she came face to face with the rubble, she stopped. A single stone cluttered past the orders, clanking noisily until it hit the pavement followed by the sound of footsteps making their trek over the rubble to the other side.

Unable to look away from the scene, she watched as someone tall emerged from the smoke still rising from the wall's wreckage.

She felt her eyes widen at the sight of the familiar academy uniform and the messy brown hair falling over the contours of the young man's face. It was Atsushi and he was holding a katana in his left hand. He jumped off the miniature mountain ruin from the wall that had cave in and sheathed his sword once he was on level ground, but he perked up suddenly. His eyes wandered and met with her astonished face standing only a few feet from the mountain of debris. He smiled confidently, without saying a word, and rushed off down the street. Her eyes instinctively followed while the streetlight began blinking as the bulb began failing it, leaving the street in a shroud of darkness as he got further away and she saw the strangest thing. As if having found him holding the sword wasn't plenty of weird itself, she saw said sword as it vanished into thin air.

Tamaki blinked, regaining her senses. "What the hell is going on…?"

She returned home and left the bento at the counter without touching it. She walked up the stairs with question after question conquering her thoughts and subduing them to continue replaying the actions that she witnessed. Atsushi walking out of the collapsed wall, stepping over the rubble with a long sword clenched in his hand. When he looked at her, he seemed not to mind it and the sword vanished, too. At the front of her bedroom door, she pinched her arm in hope of waking up from her nightmare. She felt the pain and it only made her left arm pulsate when both pains mixed together.

"I shouldn't have pinched myself so hard," she mumbled beneath her breath as she entered her room.

She spent the rest of her night locked away in her bedroom, laying in rest on her less than comforting mattress. She heard the creak of the stairs, which she never noticed to be rickety until that evening, when her father maneuvered his way towards her room to say hello.

Tamaki hid her face beneath her cast, forgetting about it until her father heaved a sigh.

Keita always seemed distressed after work, and she usually tried her best to keep herself in one-piece to keep all the negative energy in one place and welcome him into a place where he could rest easy. But she was clumsy, disturbingly so. This cast was nothing to compare with the broken collarbone, leg, ankle, dozens of pulled muscles, and many concussions she's suffered throughout her life.

"How did you even manage to break an arm?"

Tamaki moved the arm away and lifted her gaze to the lighting of her desk lamp illuminating his concerned expression. "Running away…" she mumbled, "from detention."

"That's the second fracture this month." He sighed. "And the fifth detention."

"I was late again."

"Wake up earlier," he advised sternly.

"No thanks." She pulled the covers over her head, ending the conversation. She felt his hand run through her hair and pat her before he moved from her. "Goodnight."

"Night."

The squeak of her door only lasted so long before the tall man stopped to shoot another glance her way. "I invited Noda-san for dinner tomorrow. I'd like it if you returned early tomorrow."

"M'kay."

"She's bringing her son."

She merely nodded and heard the door shut quietly.

* * *

Tamaki woke up early the next morning. Even she hadn't expected to manage waking up at that hour or knowing she took the first train to Karakura Town, way before her father even got out of bed. It was the first day in the semester to have arrived early, even the teachers were surprised—the few that recognized her vibrant red tresses as she passed. Miyano was especially surprised, but figured the young woman had learned a thing or two after fracturing her arm.

She could have easily told her that wasn't the case, but refrained from doing so when the stern-looking woman regarded her that morning.

That morning she had gym with Atsushi's classroom, and while the rest of the female populace felt blessed, she looked miserable sitting on the benches in front of the track field. Some of the students were doing stretching exercises, others were being timed on the field, and a few others were resting up from having done one or the other.

Her instructor asked her to sit out the class, even after she stated that she could still outrun the lot of students without breaking a sweat. He didn't buy it and asked her to return to the bench. When she sat down, her eyes wandered and landed on Atsushi. The brown-haired teen would catch her gaze and smile in return as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred between them. As if he was the most innocent person alive, not even a slither of peculiarity about him—he was normal, nothing more.

She cringed at the sight of his pearly whites. He waved stupidly, beckoned her towards him with hopes of starting a conversation but nothing more.

A group of boys in her classroom walked around the area, stopping near her. She barely caught wind of their conversation.

"That's not fair," one complained. "Noda-chan's the track star, it's obvious he'd outdo us all."

Somewhere during the congregation of both classes the two instructors suggested a race between students, and Atsushi had been the chosen one on his classrooms bequest. He was famed to be a track star in his previous school; he had been in larger competitions than the school ones so his name was known fairly well. He was popular for that reason, that and the looks that managed to win over every teenage girl's heart. Only few weren't a part of that grouping, she was glad to be a part of it.

"Yeah, but we've got Sakurako," the second stated, almost proudly.

She didn't think well of her running capabilities. She had upper body strength from her training in kendo, but aside from that she was a mess. She only felt comfortable with a sword in her hands.

"She broke her arm yesterday though," a third reminded.

"Shit!" the first cursed, glancing over his shoulder to see her sitting there. "Guess you're outta kendo practice too, aint you Sakurako?"

She found it offensive that he had said it in such a snide, condescending way, but looked past the negativity threatening to choke her to answer. "Guess so."

"You think you'll be ready for the tournament?"

"Probably. I heal pretty quickly."

"Great."

The group remained by her side, occasionally taking the time to bring her into their conversation.

Tamaki frowned, but sat back to watch the outcome of the race.

She watched Atsushi intently as he did his final stretches before standing at the mark. If he really was as good as they say, his time would be the shortest, and his instructor would have a lot to boast about.

He caught her looking again, but this time he blew a kiss her way. She knew it was directed at her when all the girls turned to glare. She cringed, disgusted.

Atsushi was off as soon as her teacher called it and he ran as professionally as predicted until his eyes wandered to the crowd of girls screaming his name. He attempted to wave, but ended up tripping on his own two feet and landed on his face.

She couldn't help but snort at the sight.

He saw her laughing, and she expected him to be angry, but he wasn't. He didn't seem very happy either. It was more of a bittersweet smile curling his lips in the slightest.

It seemed familiar, in a way that it seemed chilling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

School remained boring for the rest of the day. No one had really been willing to take notes for her since she busted her left hand, with which she used to write with, when the teachers asked for her classmates to aid her. She kindly refused the offer one boy made since she could just as easily write with her right. For some reason, she had always been ambidextrous, but no one seemed to notice.

She preferred her left.

Tamaki walked through a crowd of people on their way down a flight of stairs to the train station when she bumped shoulders with someone in her school's familiar uniform. When Atsushi turned to apologize, she sidestepped out of the way without trying to apologize.

He smirked confidently. "Were you worried about me?"

She stared at him awkwardly. "Who are you again?"

He took the offense like a stake to the heart and whimpered, "As cold as ever Sakurako-san."

She snorted. "Go away."

"But why?" he asked, curious. "Let's be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with you." She pushed forward, but the young man persisted in keeping up with her speed.

"Why not?"

She ignored him.

"Come on, Sakiyurai, there must be a reason."

She whipped around when they stepped onto the platform ten minutes before her train arrived.

"You creep me out," she said evenly.

It aroused his interest, she noticed him perk up and lift his eyebrows with that curious gleam in his usually observant brown orbs. "Really? Why?"

She looked at him straightly. "Yes really."

He was bouncing hyperactively until the train arrived. She half expected him to leave since she heard a few girls saying he lived a few blocks away from the school, but he boarded the same train and audaciously stood at her side through the first few minutes of the trip before she felt a need to question him.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I'm dropping by to say hi to someone," he answered happily.

They lapsed into momentary silence while she took the time to contemplate last night's events, which had her on edge with Atsushi's presence.

"Were you in Karakura last night?"

His smile widened in the slightest. "Yeah, I was visiting someone."

Her heart jilted with an emotion she couldn't identify. It hurt. "Ah, I see."

He leaned closer to her. "So, did you see it, Sakiyurai-chan?"

"What?"

He moved close enough to whisper in her ear. "_It_."

"…That katana?" she asked stupidly.

He waited in silence for quite some time before bursting into hysterics.

She felt humiliated enough to shove him. "Asshole."

The train stopped and he moved from her, stopping only a few feet from her. He looked at her questionably. "What's your name again?"

She bristled. "You know what my name is! You just called me…" She trailed off once the doors swung open.

Atsushi stepped into the next station, one stop before her own, and waved goodbye to her.

He called her _Sakiyurai_…and a distant bell seemed to have rung and resonated through her mind, empty of thoughts. She moved about the narrow transportation, as if the air had been knocked out of her, tipping over lightheaded and strange until she found a seat.

She shook her head firmly and determined. _No more._

* * *

Tamaki arrived as early as possible upon her father's request, and helped him with the table arrangements because her cooking skills were horrible. Keita was too nervous to function, counting the minutes until the clock hit five, so he ended up ruining the dinner and ordering delicious take-out from a five-star restaurant.

She was getting dressed by the time his present girlfriend and her son arrived for their quiet dinner. She pulled on the nicest pair of jeans and the best shirt she had cleaned before heading down the staircase, still attempting to fix her messy red hair.

Tamaki stopped, frozen at the end of the staircase when she saw the petite, brown-haired woman smiling up at her and the equally shocked Atsushi standing at her side.

And that evening suddenly turned into a nightmare.

She faked a kind smile until they got through introductions and Atsushi opened his mouth on having already met. That served as a great conversation starter for the dinner. Atsushi's mother was kind, modest, shy, but still managed to keep her son on check in case he ever tried to say something out of hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keita and Arisa offered to clean the table while Tamaki headed into the backyard. She took a seat on the stairs of the porch where she crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

Her week started off crazily and she thought after meeting her father's girlfriend's son, things may pick up in some way, but it only seemed worse.

The door slid open and Atsushi settled out, pacing about until he found a place by the railing. He leaned against it slightly, his eyes to her with a concerned look on his face.

"The food was good," he said suddenly.

At that, she smiled. "It was from a five-star restaurant, but don't tell anyone."

He chuckled. "Mom said he was an awesome cook."

"He usually is." She leaned back into her hands and stared ahead to the clothes line holding the white sheets her father put up to dry that evening.

"What happened this time around?"

"He was so nervous he burned everything."

He laughed and joined her on the stairs, bending his knees and placing his hand on them.

"She's a good woman. I don't think she would have minded if it was burned," he said sincerely. It sounded more like the confession of something dangerous or important when it was common to speak so kindly of one's parents.

"She seems nice."

"You'll love her," he assured her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry my dad is a bit of a fool though…" She dropped her head, slightly embarrassed that he had gone out of his way to tell the story of that time they had taken a trip to the beach. He forgot to mention the woman with them, but said she was a rowdy child that managed to get a stranger to buy her ice cream and another to bring her back to her father. The tale was something she didn't want to expand on, but he thought it to be the cutest thing.

"He seems fun," he said quietly before looking up. "Actually, he reminds me of someone I met a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he died," he answered.

"I'm sorry. Was he your father?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just some really weird guy." He looked to her with a curious glance, searching for a hint of a response. "You would have loved him if you would have met him."

"You hardly know me. How can you determine that?"

"He was a likeable guy."

Now she was curious. "Tell me about him."

"He was drunk seventy percent of the time and when he wasn't, he was still slacking off," he began. "He was hardly serious. Even if the situation called for it he managed to sneak in a joke. In fact, I heard he said he borrowed his face instead of admitting he liked this girl I know."

"He doesn't seem like the type you'd take seriously. That's not very likeable."

"I know." He laughed slightly. "He has a charm to him that's hard to resist, aside from being an idiot and never acting serious, having psychological problems, nosy, irresponsible, and just plain stupid—you just can't say you lived particularly well without meeting him."

Tamaki thought about it carefully and laughed a little. "You know, he does remind me of dad, except for the drunk and irresponsible part."

"See—"

"But for some odd reason I feel as though I've met someone vaguely similar."

He chuckled.

It was the first time since she had met him that his presence felt comforting and reassuring. They continued talking in the dead of night, listening to the sound of the crickets hidden in the grass spread throughout the backyard and the light conversation going on between their parents indoors. The exchange concerned school and the various festivals offered until Atsushi's mother called out to him.

He stood up and down to her, smiling lightly. "If we're lucky we could end up being step-siblings, that'd be fun, no?"

The aggression seemed to have lessened within her and for once she answered with a calm smile. "I suppose."

"That would make you my little sister." He sounded too happy.

She laughed. "Goodbye Atsushi."

"Bye."

Tamaki stayed outside, even after her father beckoned her inside. She contemplated the difference in Atsushi's attitude and it made her remember a time when the same comfort had once enveloped her in her time of need. But the longer the thought of it…she couldn't remember.

A little voice called out to her from the back of her mind and it would speak to her through whispers that assured her things would be better off without her recalling a thing.

_Remembering is painful, but ignorance is bliss.

* * *

_

**x L i l i m**:

This was too long. It was so long. I know it was too long. I tried to shorten it, but I couldn't do it. Oh, I'm sorry.

Tamaki is going to seem very moody as the chapters go by, but it will be explained fairly soon...two-to-three chapters. Oh, and for the first time the title to the story has no relation with the content even if it seems it does...I was listening to Queens of the Stone Age while writing the chapter and for some reason the song title "Little Sister" stuck, though it's a bit perverted. Sigh. So yeah~

Next chapter is interesting, far better that this I'm supposing. Kensei makes an appearance. I think. I haven't seen that chapter in two weeks so I can't be sure. D: I'm so bad.

Thank you for reading. Like really. THANK YOU. :3

Cupcakes for: Sweet And Deadly (this should definitely answer your inquiries. Hehe) and dokuki for the reviews.


	35. Midnight Run

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y F I V E

**Midnight Run**

_Times like these_

_Make me feel regret_

Tamaki took a seat on her desk, leaning back slightly while listening to the outrageous rumors being thrown across the classroom. Their homeroom teacher stepped out after being called by a fellow colleague and left the class reps in charge of everyone for a few minutes. Things were going well for the timid, young woman and even after shooting many pleading looks to her partner as class representative, the noise level continued since the boy thought it interesting to see the outcome of having ignored the girl.

Tamaki watched with great interest, tempted to eat her lunch during the long wait, but deciding against it at the last minute. She would go hungry and that wasn't something she wanted to do especially when having kendo practice afterschool.

Since her arm healed, and she had gone through with the extra therapy necessary for the healing process to be completed, she underwent as much training as necessary. Her skills were rusty for having wasted two months to complete her healing, but she had Noda Atsushi to thank for having dealt with her restlessness and mood swings during that time. He grew attached over the past two months as did their parents, and she could sense that within the next few there would be talks of marriage. So long as her father was happy, she wouldn't mind any of his decisions. She felt it was about time he considered settling down. He tried various times, but never managed to last longer than he usually did, one to two months since she was such a terror most women weren't inclined to help raise her.

Sometimes Tamaki wished Keita had met Arisa a long time ago. The petite woman was probably the first woman she found suiting for her father. She couldn't have asked for anyone better, they were a suiting couple.

The final minutes of homeroom were spent in a noisy atmosphere of raging teenagers interested in having as much fun as possible during their last year in school. They were months off from graduation, but everyday was a festival for the students in her classroom. All of them spent their time gossiping, settled into their sports (like she), attended gokans with students from public high schools, but many in her grade had someone to love. There were more couples now than there were during her freshman year and they were lovey-dovey all around.

She can't say she's ever been that way, but she did regret having gone through all the boys she dated knowing it was difficult for her to sustain a relationship. She usually ended the relationship because she couldn't set aside her pride for them to feel comfortable enough around her. She was often told she acted more like a man than a woman, so her looks were too deceiving. She took great offense in that, and decided to start saying no to everyone who ever asked her out. Not that anyone tried after she publically humiliated her last boyfriend. That single fact had the male populace wary of her. She couldn't be any more comfortable.

Once the bell rung, Tamaki took her belongings and headed for the door to ditch the remainder of her imprisonment in school. For some reason, a little feeling even, she felt as though skipping that warming summer afternoon could do her good in one way or another. She couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but could feel it cluster in her innards and twist with anticipation. It looked to be a joyous day, and how better spent than wandering the strip mall in Karakura.

She planned ahead. She'd check the stores until she could find clothing that suit her tastes in order to change out of her school uniform, amble about the area, have her bento and ice cream for dessert, go to the movies—she'd seen the preview of a flick she was definitely interested in—and head home two hours after school was out. It was probable that the trip would offer more distractions, but she didn't take them into account.

Tamaki slipped through the doorway and into the hallway. Few students were still lingering in the hallway as some teachers roamed around to step into their classrooms for the classes that followed. She managed to move past most authority figures unnoticed and took the staircase after making sure Miyano was distracted enough to ignore her surroundings, and she was flirting with another member of the faculty.

She continued down the stairs until reaching the first floor where she once again took a cautious look around.

"Izumi-chan!"

She felt Atsushi's arms wind around her before she could scurry away at the sound of his excited voice and he crushed her in his hold as if he hadn't seen her in ages. They had met yesterday where she and her father had gone to a dinner Arisa hosted at her home. The two decided to took a walk out, and she heckled him about having called her Sakiyurai, but he avoided the topic in full. By the end of the night he admitted that she reminded him of someone, but the thought of being compared to some dead girl bothered her and she ended skipping out on the venture through the empty streets. Something had snapped from within her, and she thought Atsushi would be bothered by that little tidbit.

But there he was, holding her in an outrageous death grip, seemingly pleasant and evasive of last night's events. She pried him off before he managed to get too comfortable and glared. "What's wrong with you?"

"You sneaking off too?" He nudged her, ignoring her frustration.

She blinked, mind blanking in the process of registering his mischievous grin. "You too?"

He nodded, almost proudly. "Had a call early from a girl," he boasted with that proud grin plastered on his face, "says _we _got the entire house to ourselves. Wanna join?"

"As if." She whirled around and continued to the backdoor of the building. There was a clear path in that direction that could lead her to the field where she could easily jump the wall to end up on the other side.

Atsushi, as if invited, followed suit until the hit the intersection before arriving at the train station. He continued blabbing about this unknown girl he planned on spending the day with, and even went as far as giving her directions to said acquaintance's adobe before admitting she was in her early twenties and living on her own. She felt like reprimanding him for messing with older women, but bit back the insults when the light turned green for them to cross.

She took a quick look around when a flair of blond hair caught her gaze as a short young boy pushed past a crowd of people in the congestion of the crosswalk. His lips were upturn in a deep frown and brows furrowed in frustration when he lifted his bright blue eyes in her and Atsushi's direction, stumbling as he inhaled sharply. She attempted to help him before he fell to the ground and a flood of deep sadness overwhelmed her, more when he jerked away.

"Sorry," he mumbled beneath his breath and scurried down the rest of the way.

"What a weird kid," she said, looking to Atsushi for some response, but his eyes were glued to the child's back. His lips were moving inaudibly, and she wished she could read what he didn't give sound.

His face was twisted in astonishment; mind probably filtered with endless thoughts of whatever was the basis for his reaction.

"Are you okay, Noda?"

He jerked back into reality. "Yes, I'm fine."

She nodded off the feeling creeping up behind her.

* * *

Tamaki watched a two-hour foreign film in a small theater with rooms with a capacity for at least a fifty people. She went for the popcorn after deciding against watching the movie she previously planned when ditching. She stared at the movie poster for as long as she could before a swarm of older couples paraded by interested in the same flick, so she was feeling bitter about summer love. Nowadays she felt angry and bitter about everything. Even the slightest things that used to irk her made her anger explode as though it had been building up like a time bomb. She wondered where all her frustrations came from; she wasn't one to bottle up her feelings, so it was a surprising change.

She thought about when she started acting that way, and pinpointed it to her meeting with Atsushi. Maybe it was his idiosyncratic behavior that had her behavior shifting like a wild river in the middle of a storm. She could just as easily ignore his perversion, his advances, his existence, but kept paying attention to him with the mildest curiosity while the idea that he wasn't a good person to involve herself with. And each day, the warning voice in her mind got louder…

Whatever suppression had gone on in there, she had no interest in elaborating. Even after spending two hours too distracted to pay attention to her film while remembering the loud deafening roars she heard in the middle of the night. Some of the sounds were chilling and at times they seemed to be getting closer and closer to her area. But they never made it, they ceased to exist before she knew it, and she could easily slip into slumber. She had never seen her world more differently than she had that day.

The night was dark and the air was crisp with a hint of humidity. She could tell the eve of autumn slowly crossing over summer bit by bit, but it was still a while away before the leaves lost their coloring. She gave it a few more weeks of hot sunrays and cloudless skies.

Tamaki took a bus to the stop closest to her neighborhood, but it was a long way before reaching it. She crossed the empty warehouses somewhere in the outskirts of tone and swore she felt uncertainty lift her gaze from counting the cracks on the pavement to the seemingly dark depot. Subsequently a reassuring sentiment washed over her, settling her uneasy heart and allowing her to tear her gaze from the strange warehouse to continue on her way.

She made a stop at a twenty-four hour convenience store four blocks from the warehouses, and a tad more from her residence. She went to the refrigerated aisle near the back while pulling up her messy red hair into a ponytail. Her eyes wandered to the few people inside. There was an old woman in her aisle pulling out a carton of soy milk and still eyeing it in scrutiny. A young woman dressed in a blue school uniform was standing near a taller man in a green jumpsuit pushing a dirty magazine into his hands while he scooted away with reluctance. She could see the girl's oval-shaped glasses adorning her face when she turned her face and the angry glare she directed towards her companion, who held a stack of bento in his hands.

She opened one of the refrigerated doors and pulled out bottled water from inside before standing in line behind the pair she previously observed. Her eyes were busy wandered over to the mother and son that entered once they finished paying.

Tamaki finished her business at the small store and continues on her way until deciding to rest in a park bench for a few minutes, unaware that something had been following close behind her.

She noticed too late, as something small but quick emerged from the shadows and ransacked in her direction. She saw the fleeting image blur her vision and obstruct her senses, and when something sharp reached the cloth covering her torso, she managed to push herself up on her feet—too late, but not regrettably so. She stumbled into the bushes sitting behind her; the blood coursing from the gaping wound slinked over her torso, and hit the ground hard with a shriek.

She coughed up blood and knowing time was limited she scrambled to her feet and attempted to run. The unsettling cry of the beast resounded through the empty park, and she did her best to press down on the wound to staunch the bleeding. But the pain was more excruciating than any broken bone, or all of them combined for that matter—all the ones she damaged throughout her life.

She could feel death breathing down her back and knew this creature humored her by giving her a head start before rushing after her. But she stumbled, eating concrete and hearing her jawbone crack disturbingly. The tears burst from her eyes and ran down her face while she tried using the last ounce of strength she could muster she stood. Her legs wobbled and trembled. She couldn't even step without feeling the cuts all along her legs and the gash that continued bleeding to the numbing feeling around her jaw.

Tamaki stopped abruptly, the monstrous creature coming into light, slipping underneath it to show the pale white mask, the eerie glow of his red eyes, and her blood dripping from its claws.

Consciousness was slowly leaving her wilting form. A brush of air pushed her messy red hair to her face, the smell of pines and a distinct smell of ambers filled her nostrils. She saw the leaves of trees filtering past her blurred vision, and she could only think of dying and how pathetic that single thought sounded when it ran through her mind.

_Shit—_

It was then that she heard someone say something she couldn't hear as she was losing all feeling of her body, and what followed was a pained cry from her attacker before something the ground vibrated when it hit the ground.

She fell shortly after, her back hitting hard before she heard the deep voice of whomever it had been that saved her. Her small, wounded, pathetic frame was pulled up slightly, enough for her tired eyes to blink and see the face of her savior.

"Don't blank out yet, kid, I'm taking you to the hospital."

The bastard called her a kid. She was eighteen, and damn proud of it to have this know-it-all silver-haired stranger come around to call her such and expect her to not get angry later. But who was she to complain, he offered to haul her nearly dead carcass to the hospital to save her from death.

She coughed, the blood spilling from her mouth, and gave a small nod.

"This'll be painful."

It was. Even with the warning. Subtle movements just killed, making everything twenty times worse. That was until he started walking. She hated the fact that she was still conscious to feel the pain. She wasn't good with pain, though she dealt with it more often than most people.

Tamaki kept her eyes on the man, his face vaguely familiar and the voice in her head getting louder…much noisier than she remembered it. It wouldn't quiet, but it wasn't coherent. She barely understood a word until she picked apart something from the clutter of words.

"K-Kensei?"

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

**Thanks to**: Sweet and Deadly, Less Than Hero, and dokuki for reviewing the previous chapter.

My sister's singing Hot n' Cold to her daughter, I can hear her from my bedroom (they're adjacent rooms) and my sides hurt from laughing. I have considered shutting the door to avoid laughing to death, but it's difficult to do...now more because she started translating the song into our native tongue. I'll leave it open, just a bit. :) That's me sharing a bit of my day.

Actually, I should be getting dressed, but I'm lazying about wasting time and wondering how I'm gonna start the next chapter. I had fun with this one though. It was awesome. :X

Thank you for reading. :)


	36. Burning Embers

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y S I X

**Burning Embers**

I don't think I'm ready yet,

But knowing you're in this life

I want to know it all.

'**I…establish…with…idiot…blocking…**'

There was a loud beeping near her ear, whispers were exchanged between professionals—she assumed considering the wounds her body received that night—and recognized the voice of her father getting further away. But she heard a different voice nearby, the sound of a man…familiar and rough…it resounded through her mind, fading as it continued trying to communicate with her. She couldn't hear it. Not clear enough to understand the slur of incoherent words.

'**…not…block…stop…**'

Tamaki opened her eyes slightly, blinded by the fluorescent light over the hospital bed. She blinked twice, focusing on the images around her, finding the IV monitor besides her and counting all the things attached to her arm including a transfusion for all the blood she lost after the attack.

She thought about the creature that attacked her. Tried remembering what it looked like, only recalling a fleeting image blur her vision, and just as her sixth sense had kicked in, the rest of her senses were hindered. She was lucky enough to have pushed her body back to stumble into the bushes before the monster's claws could end her in one swoop. She remembered the blood staining her clothes, listening to the gurgling from the gaping wound.

She had seen it: white mask, blood red eyes, and contorted body. The terror returned to her body, heart beating so fast she heard an alarm go off just as she started hyperventilating.

Sound got louder, echoed through the fairly large room and rushing steps followed. A door was slammed open, new voices flooded her room.

She wasn't sure she remembered what happened after waking up, only that she felt more fear lying in bed than she did being chased by that monster.

* * *

There had been an influx of Hollow over the past three months. The nest forming in the outskirts of Karakura Town led to plenty suspicions between them. Hiyori complained about them relentlessly. Shinji figured they were on the prowl for something or someone. Rose and Love managed to survive a savage run-in, even after they tried to steer clear of the creatures—which all of them tried to do, though it proved difficult. That idiot Mashiro tried playing superhero by hunting them in her free time, but often whined about someone else killing them before she got a chance. He tried to explain, various times, that there were shinigami assigned to different areas to take care of the Hollows, but the stupid woman never listened. He hardly bothered making any sense with her. She never listened.

Kensei hadn't come across any until that night. He would have normally left it be, he planned to, until he heard a girl scream on his way back to the warehouse. He had no choice but to storm in there to help the wounded teenager trying to run faster than she actually could. The monster was easy to get rid of, but the redhead was bleeding profusely. She left a trail of blood along the concrete of the park, blotches of red staining gray, dripping from her torn school uniform.

The hospital was fairly close, leaving her meant she would bleed out and die. She was already losing consciousness when he carefully picked her from the ground. Just as she was blanking out, bright green orbs hazily chased the incandescent streetlights as they passed them. He waited for her to pass out before he could shunpo to the hospital and drop her off. She stared directly at his face before she called his name just before she passed out. For that first second, he merely repeated what she said, looking like an idiot on a crosswalk.

He didn't think about it, pushed the fact to the back of his mind, and rushed her to the hospital where he was bombarded with billions of questions he couldn't answer. He was shown the girl's school ID. Her name was Sakurako Izumi. She attended the famous private school two districts away from where he found her. He gave them as much information as he could, saying he found her lying on the ground a bloodied mess, half of which was true, and that he heard her screaming before rushing to see what was going on. One of the nurses thanked him before taking his leave.

That's when the fact that she called out to him by his name resurfaced, bothering him. She only had to look at him once, but she stared at her pain-stricken face throughout the walk to make sure she was still breathing. She didn't seem familiar, she was a complete stranger. No one he recognized.

Kensei went straight to the warehouses, entering in silence with his clothes covered in blood. Lisa was the only one around when he entered, but she had her back towards him.

"You're back early," she said, flipping through another one of her dirty magazines.

"Yeah," he grumbled, noticing the blood on his clothes and heading straight to change into something else.

He thought about visiting Sakurako Izumi. He felt slightly unsettled by the girl. He needed to find out how she knew who he was, or else the whirl of confusion would only get worse.

* * *

Tamaki came around six days after the incident. Her father claimed to have visited every day after work, saying he had been hoping to take a break from it until she was back on her feet, but she urged him to continue being the bread winner. She would be fine. She told herself that every day she spent cooped up in the hospital, recovering from what the doctors couldn't really explain. She couldn't either. She merely feigned ignorance, saying she didn't remember what happened. Atsushi paid her plenty of visits, in fact, he was the reason for all the bouquets adorning her hospital room, the clutter was so great she wasn't sure there were any more shelves to spare for when he brought another expensive flower arrangement. He claimed to have been lugging them inside every time he dropped by to see her, but there were more pots surrounding her than she could count, including the one's from her father and from her kendo instructor—who found out about the incident when Atsushi opened his big mouth—and few roses from Arisa, which were deeply appreciated. She hardly minded the flowers, their natural scents combined made the generic, sickly smell of the hospital vanish, but it had all the nurses wondering if Atsushi was her boyfriend. Something he was more than happy to agree to than she was.

Atsushi dropped by afterschool with a pot full of freshly bloomed daisies, which he nestled between the vases sitting on the sink across her tiny bathroom. She couldn't see the sink with the abundance of gifts from her brown-haired friend. He greeted her with a cheerful smile, glad to see her sitting rather than lying on the bed unconscious. She had the television switched onto a cooking show, taking notes with a notepad and pen one of the nurses supplied where she also wrote about her experiences in the hospital. Her half-eaten food sat piled up in the corner of the small table rolled up against her bed. She was still in enough pain to need painkillers and a sedative here and there, but she could sit, eat, and stand without much problem since she first woke up.

Tamaki smiled lightly when Atsushi took a seat in one of the comfortable couches besides her bed, slumping over them and kicking his feet off the ground with a battered sigh. "How are you holding up, darling?"

"Don't call me darling," she corrected, absentmindedly jotting down the recipe to an Italian dish that looked scrumptious on television. "I get painkillers every four hours, I can be certain that nothing will ail me unless they are taken away from the medication on the chart." She made a jabbing gesture toward a whiteboard that held all the medication she was given throughout the day: vitamins and painkillers aside, there was a list of them. She only asked for painkillers. The vitamins were extra. "Did they fork over the assignments I asked you to get for me?"

He picked up his schoolbag from the floor with a groan, taking a seat to search through the mess. He pulled out various books, booklets, and a folder full of instruction from each individual teacher, and some textbooks. He took the stack to her, laying it over her notepad.

"No mercy, it seems," she complained, taking her calculus booklet from the top and flipping through it. "What assignments do I have to do exactly?"

Atsushi patted her feet and she moved them away to give him room to sit across her with the narrow table between them. He flipped through the folder. "Pages fifty-seven to seventy for the entire week," he answered, holding the sheet in front of his face. "It should be picking up where the class last left off, so this sheet claims. But honestly, calculus, Izumi?"

He sunk in his seat, dropping the paper on the bed with a sullen look.

She shrugged, feeling the slightest bit of pain from having done so. "It's easier than it looks."

"Just a bunch of numbers and useless formulas," he said sardonically, "sounds festive."

"It's simpler than it looks; the formulas are like secret shortcuts—"

"—except everyone knows about them," Atsushi interjected.

She frowned. "Well, yeah, if you look at it that way, but if you see it like some sort of mystery you ought to be solving, it's a lot more interesting."

"It is a whole different language to me." He flipped through the rest of her books, sciences, history, English, Japanese, and German courses, and her Home Ed class that didn't require any homework from her, just a "get well soon" note with a happy face. "English and German, are you allowed to do two languages?"

"I needed to brush up on my German," she muttered, trying to figure out the solution of a difficult problem on the first page. She followed the instructions given to her by the teacher, a whole detailed lesson plan with examples and step by step explanations. "All my grandmother talks is German, so I can't speak to her in Japanese or English. I'm horrible at English, but dad and mom were great. I wonder why I couldn't get that part of the bargain."

"How often do you speak to your grandmother?"

"I try every weekend, but I missed the last two." She erased a few answers on the sheet, redoing the problem and working it out before going onto the next few. "My dad might try to contact her to tell her about what happened, though he only knows a little German."

Atsushi looked absorbed by her confession, and continued asking questions mostly about how her father met her mother. She explained that the two had decided to study abroad for a year; they met in a university in America. They got along swimmingly; dated for the remainder of the six months, on the last day they were engaged. He had been living in Germany with her mother for a number of years; they married and moved to Japan where she eventually got pregnant with her. Her mother died shortly after giving birth, leaving Keita to his own devices. She spent plenty of long summers in Germany with her grandmother where she eventually learned the language.

The talk only lasted as long as she allowed it, a good lapse of time. She was halfway done with the third page of her calculus work, about to start the fourth one and she had fourteen in total. She figured she could finish them throughout her stay.

Atsushi stayed on the bed overlooking her work, learning very little when she tried to explain some of the work. He complained often until, eventually, the room was dead silent, save the scratching sound of her pencil working over the rough texture of the paper.

"Do you remember anything that happened that night, Izumi?" Atsushi asked suddenly.

She did. Everything. Down to the last detail. She could even faintly describe the man who saved her.

Instead of admitting it, she shook her head. "My head's a bit hazy. I must have hit it somewhere. I really can't get past anything other than having been walking home."

He looked dead serious, eyes scanning the room when she lifted her gaze from paper.

"Is something wrong, Noda?"

He snapped out of it, smiling widely. "Nope, just liking the feel the flowers give the room."

She yawned, catching his attention and directing it to the setting sun filtering through the half open blinds.

"You should probably rest," he said, taking her mechanical pencil and shutting her calculus book. He piled it up with the others and jumped out of bed, taking the stack. "I'll put these on the couch."

Tamaki frowned slightly. "Why does everyone think I need so much rest?"

"That's because you do, you were practically impaled," he said, setting down the stack on the couch and picked up his schoolbag. "I should head home too before mom gets worried."

"With you for a son, I'd be surprised if she didn't."

He laughed along with her, but she was forced to stop when the pain kicked in, springing tears in her eyes. She pushed the table away from herself and lay back on the propped up pillows.

"Rest well."

"Thanks." She settled into a comfortable position as he shut the door behind himself.

* * *

'_A Hollow definitely attacked her_,' Takumi confirmed, making brief contact with his slumbering zanpakutō spirit after leaving Tamaki's hospital room. He overheard the nurses and doctors discussing her condition on the first night. They were talking about a grisly wound that looked to have been done by a monster or some disturbed individual that clawed at her torso to make it seem like an animal attack. But he could smell it a mile away. The wound came from a Hollow. He sensed the deterioration of her stored reiatsu when he saw her. She was fed on, at least until someone helped her. '_I sense there's a nest somewhere since the shinigami haven't been able to control the swarm of them._'

'**Who saved her?**' asked a dark woman's voice.

'_That's what I want to know._' He rounded the corner, almost bumping into a blond nurse making her trips to visit the patients. He watched her step away with her head bowed in apology. '_It couldn't have been the shinigami in charge of this district; he was too busy killing the flood on the other side of town._'

'**Still keeping tabs on the shinigami? You never learn, do you?**'

Takumi rolled his eyes.

'**How many times must you be killed by them to acknowledge that they are no good**?'

'_I don't have an answer for that…_' He rushed towards the elevator, pressing the bottom button and waiting. '_I can't make up my mind until Tamaki does_.'

'**Do you think she will awaken?**'

'_She's showing signs; all she needs to do is get in tune with her zanpakutō._'

'**If she refuses, she will remain human.**'

'_What makes you think she'd choose to become human?_'

Myouhankou, his zanpakutō spirit, laughed, that shrill voice ringing in his head and fading into the darkness. '**You truly don't know your friend as well as you say.**'

The elevator doors swung open, a group of people swarmed out. He stepped inside casually; pressing the first floor and looking up to see the crowd of people that just exited the elevator. His eyes widened as he noticed a man among them in a pair of green cargo pants, a jersey, and pair of boots with silver hair and a muscular built. '_That's Muguruma Kensei_.' He reached for the buttons to stop the elevator and storm out, but the doors had slid shut and the elevator had already begun its descent. '_That was Muguruma Kensei._' He repeated it continuously until the reality sunk in. He didn't need to see the man's face to know. He could sense that it wasn't a mistake. Muguruma Kensei, the ex-Captain of Ninth Division, who was said to be dead, was actually alive…

'**Well, he could be a ghost? You can see the dead after all.**'

Takumi frowned, irritated. '_Be quiet._'

* * *

After three days of serious contemplation and scenarios, Muguruma Kensei finally decided to go to the hospital and check on Sakurako Izumi. He felt no need to do so, but wanted to get the uncertainty over with. She called his name that night, and he wanted to know how she knew it. So he walked to the front desk, lied about being her uncle, and got a free pass to see her on the fifth floor ward. He paced in the hallway that held her room, regretting the trip and attempting to reconsider. He earned plenty of odd stares from the nurses leaving the patient's rooms or merely passing by. He was hallway down the hall when Tachikaze called him a coward, and he whirled around back on track. But not without insulting his zanpakutō's spirit. He probably wanted to find out more about the oddities than he did. He stumbled across the room, double checking the number on the side to make sure it was the right place. He lifted his hand to knock, retracted, did it again, managed to brush a knuckle, growled and stepped back. He heard the sound of the television inside and the shuffling of feet.

He was sure she was awake. He wouldn't be disturbing this redheaded stranger. It eased a bit of the imposingness of his intrusion. She probably didn't know a thing, and he was going to demand answers. He probably looked more like an idiot standing in front of the door than he looked pacing the hall, at least then the nurses weren't sure where he was going.

He finally knocked after thinking about it for the billionth time.

"Come in." Her voice was muffled slightly.

Kensei stepped inside, looking about the room to see it was empty and covered in flowers. The strong smell made him cringe, but he bore with it after shutting the door. He noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar, the light from inside pouring out from the aperture and from across he could see the reflection of the girl's cherry-colored hair swishing back and forth across the length of her back. She was tying it up as she peeked through the crack of the door, large green eyes staring at him oddly.

He suddenly felt awkward.

Sakurako Izumi stepped out after tying her red hair into a bun atop her head, wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a loose band t-shirt. She grabbed the edge of her pants and tugged at them slightly. "They're cute, right?"

He expected her to demand who he was, instead she asked for a compliment on her clothes. She was definitely a teenager, a strange one at that.

She held her sides as she slipped back onto her bed, eyes on the television as she changed the channel before turning to him. "So, what's your name?"

Obviously, he heard wrong. "I made a mistake."

He reached for the door handle, turning around.

"Lemme guess, it's Kensei," she said suddenly.

He glared at her. "How do you know my name?"

Izumi looked pleasantly surprised, but shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. It's the first thing that came to mind." She seemed sincere as she leaned against the pillows. "Odd, isn't it? But maybe I'm psychic or something. That works right?" She was rambling while fiddling with a loose string on her t-shirt before her eyes met his again. "Oh, the name's Sakurako Izumi. I'd grovel at your feet in worship for helping me back there but I can't do much strenuous activity. No squats, no running, no Kendo practice, no nothing—doctor's orders." She looked positively bored. "So, what's your full name?"

"Muguruma Kensei," he answered, confused after not being able to follow her.

"Muguruma-san, thank you very much for saving my life," she said, bowing her head.

"No problem."

"But don't call me kid, again."

He stared at her from the doorway, perplexed. "Sure."

"I'm eighteen, just turned February 13." She smiled like a cheeky brat, and the date, it reminded him of Tamaki's birthday. It was the same date. The world was full of coincidences, so he thought nothing of it. "Why don't you take a seat? I don't get lots of visitors, except the family and Noda." He took the offer, crossing the room to the empty couch near her bed and was about to plop down. "You can tell me all about what you did to kill that monster."

He stood back up with a moody expression and headed for the door. "Forget about it kid."

"Oi, I asked not to be called a kid!" she stated. "And considering I almost got mauled by that thing gives me every right to know what it was and how you killed it."

He felt reluctant, seemed it, and could be sure telling the brat would only lead to consequences, but she pestered him.

He wondered why he stayed. He could have stormed out, ignored her shouts, and never returned. He looked like an idiot, felt like one too, and heard the ringing of chucking of his conscious.

"Come on, be a pal and tell me."

"I'm not your friend," he stated, taking his seat. "And this isn't something you can go round telling everyone, got it?"

She nodded seriously, biting her lip with anticipation. "Wait, wait, before you tell me," she said suddenly. "I bet I can tell you what you are?"

He humored her, watched the serious look on her face turn back into a cheerful expression when he gave her a nod of approval. Izumi had round cheeks, plump lips, and the silhouette of a good figure underneath her baggy clothes—things that made him feel like an old pervert being attracted to a teenager. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"A superhero," she spat and waited patiently.

He stared at her for a good while, the silence deafening.

Of course, the looks had to be accountable for something, and he bet his money it was on her stupidity.

"No."

"Tch."

Like she had any right to be angry. He rolled his eyes. "The thing that attacked you is called a Hollow, it's basically a bad spirit, things _kids_ like you need to steer clear of 'cause you're bound to attract them." Izumi's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the word _kid_, and he was actually doing it to annoy her. He could sense a sliver of her reiatsu. Even that small amount was enough to tempt a Hollow. "You don't have to worry about getting rid of them, or how I did it since it's irrelevant to your cause."

She looked unsatisfied, surrounded by various types of flowers. "What if I run into them again?"

"There's someone in the town that's in charge of getting rid of them."

"Do you guys take turns or something?"

"No. I have no affiliation with him," he stated, leaning back.

"Did he steal your girlfriend?"

He nearly choked on spit. "What?"

"That's very common between adults, you know, stealing girlfriends is easy. One of my dad's colleague's steals girlfriends all the time."

"That has nothing to do with this, you moron!" he snapped.

She shot him an even stare, the way she looked at him made him nervous enough to turn away. "You are not a very nice person."

"Damn straight!" he assured her.

There was a brief silence.

"Has anyone ever told you that piercings look weird on an old man?"

His anger boiled over. He jolted out of his seat. "I'm not old."

"I never said you were old," she argued.

"You just said it!"

"I asked you an innocent question!"

"One that said I was old. Do I look old to you?"

"Older than me yes, but not old-old like grandpa old," she explained, fumbling for coherent words.

"What the hell?" he asked, pacing about the room confused.

"What?"

"You're just spouting nonsense!"

"I don't know how to start conversations with adults, is all, and if I asked you about Hollows, you'll ignore me," she answered, lowering her gaze and looking like a scolded puppy. "I'm only improvising. You could help, you know."

He took a deep breath, going back to his seat and decided to improvise with her. "You like flowers?"

She nodded with a large smile. "They're pretty to look at; the petals are soft, too. You know all girls like flowers."

_No they don't_, he told himself mentally. Tamaki hated them because she was allergic to them, or the pollen. He had forgotten after so long.

"I suppose."

He stayed to talk to her, the awkwardness and need dissipating over time. She acted more friendly than he expected, but had a short fuse, especially when he called her a kid—which he used to torture her. She looked well, besides the fact that she could have been murdered by a Hollow. When he asked for her to expand on her knowledge of his name, she simply knew was her reoccurring response. She looked serious when she said so, almost confused herself as she fiddled with her fingers. So he believed her by the time he decided to leave.

"You'll come to visit again, right?" she asked, watching him step out the open door.

Kensei turned to her, wondering about that himself. "Sure."

* * *

**Thanks to**: Sweet And Deadly, and dokuki for reviewing the previous chapter.

**x L i l i m**:

Happy Halloween!

My heart goes out to Takumi and his quest.

And to Kensei who doesn't know what hit him.

And lastly to Tamaki, who will be in the worst sort of danger come next chapter.

That is my chapter preview.

Thank you for reading. :)


	37. Between Glances

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y S E V E N

**Between Glances**

_Fear encases me_

_Darkness dwells in me_

_I realized the truth_

_I cannot turn away, now._

_She spoke to me softly with a voice so gentle I couldn't have refused the offer._

The redheaded child bolted onto a seat, eyes scanning the darkness to catch sight of a sleek figure leaning over the windowsill. She wore odd clothes and had extremely long strawberry blond hair and her eyes, though she had never seen them in proper lighting, were a deep violet.

She visited often.

Only she could see her. The woman was her imaginary friend until the day she disappeared.

"Izumi-chan," she called gently, beckoning for her to join her. "I've come back to see you again."

She remembered her clearly, somewhat. A hazy, distorted memory of sorts, but in her mind's eye, she remembered this oddly dressed woman impeccably. She arrived to speak, sat at the foot of her bed and reached out to touch her face. Her hands were cold as they touched her plump cheeks. They were like icicles. The first touch always made her wince and move away, but she let her friend place her palm flatly over her cheek. A smile would appear on her face.

She never met her mother. All she had was a clumsy father.

This imaginary friend was more like an imaginary mother…_but_…she disappeared too.

That day was the final time the two had met. The nameless woman arrived to her that late night, as the silver moonlight slated through the drapes and illuminated a portion of the bedroom. She whispered her farewell and vanished from her sight, never to return, no longer acknowledging the long conversations the two had shared.

It was as far as she remembered, but now, lying in bed, it all seemed like a dream.

* * *

Tamaki settled into the hospital without problems. Doctors and specialists confirmed the gravity of her medical condition, the deep gashes she sustained would take time to heal completely, though the surgery she had undergone was a success, but she understood that things could easily complicate. She wasn't supposed to move about as much as she did to prevent the worst from happening, but ever since Muguruma Kensei came to visit, she felt an overwhelming happiness. She felt it would be impossible for her to calm the elation in her soul for even a second. She couldn't fathom sitting still for a single minute. She probably looked like a bumbling fool running around the entire hospital, away from the nurses, in order to take walks she thought would ease her whirl of emotions.

Muguruma Kensei returned one week after his first visit. She counted the days excitedly, inwardly hoping a reason would appear in her mind—the reason as to why she had known his name upon seeing him, and the reason why she felt so happy. She had been rushing through the halls, escaping her nurses and hiding out in a narrow space besides the elevators. That's where the silver-haired man found her the next time he visited, coincidentally. Had he not turned his head, he probably would have missed her, but he did and saw the tangled locks of red flowing over the side of her face.

He approached her with a deep frown and tapped her head with the tip of his finger, rousing her from light slumber. She lifted her head, eyes facing in his direction until her vision focused and a large smile curled over her lips.

"You came back?"

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asked, peeved. "You should still be resting!"

"But they don't let me go outside!" she whined.

"They aren't supposed to, idiot. Now, come on before I drag you back."

He gestured for her to stand as she stared at him with reluctance, but stood with a bothered whine and led the way back to her hospital room. The nurses were quick to burden her on the way, thanking Kensei left and right for returning the petulant teenager where she belonged. She stuck her tongue out at them when their backs were turned and the silver-haired man didn't hesitate to push her into her room and shut the door behind her.

"That would've hurt if I wasn't on morphine," she complained, returning to her perch on her messily-made bed.

He huffed, having a look around the room to see it was a complete mess. There was clothes scattered everywhere and on the small table at her bedside that was once littered with potted plants were neatly made origami pieces. He looked back to her as she struggled to climb back onto the bed, a pained look crossing her features as her hand held her chest. He stood his ground and searched the room again before heading to the couches and pushing her clothes out of the way.

"What happened to all the flowers?"

"I started getting allergies after a week, so the nurses had to take them out," she said with a frown. "I never knew what hives looked like until I got 'em, so that was a weird experience. Who's allergic to flowers? Honestly."

"Anyone can be allergic," he answered suddenly.

"But it's so uncommon. I can't get flowers anymore because they are harmful towards my health. How are men going to woo me now?"

He scoffed. "Is men all you think about?"

She stared at him awkwardly. "What? I can't bask in my youth, or something? Or am I simply not attractive enough to get a boyfriend?"

Kensei stared at her, heat rising. "No one said that!"

"You are such a pervert," she deadpanned.

"What?"

"You checked me out, didn't you?"

His anger flared, though he had been guilty of having done so twice now. "No. Why would I even bother looking at you twice?"

"So…you've done it once?" Her lips quirked and she winked at him suggestively.

"Hell no!" he shouted, his face a light shade of red that had the stupid girl cackling at her bed.

"How old are you anyways?" she asked suddenly, the smile persistent on her lips.

She was as annoying and stupid as they came, he was sure of it, but even if he left…deciding not to return, he felt a pull to her. He thought about her often, compared her actions to Tamaki's, reopening a wound he hated remembering. He left her sitting in a cell without escape and walked toward his own demise. He should have been the person she trusted would come through, but he turned out to be the fool.

"Don't worry about it." He turned away, eyes looking towards the mess by the bathroom. There were bags and books stacked on the sink. He figured it was her homework, but he didn't ask.

She did all the questioning.

She talked the entire time he visited. She looked exuberant while running her mouth, arguing back to the little things that peeved him, and seemed a lot healthier than he would have expected. She took a mauling, a bad one, yet she hardly showed the pain…except, during that brief moment while climbing her bed.

"What did you kill that thing with?"

"Don't worry about it kid. I thought I made this clear already."

"I'm curious."

"Well you better stop, curiosity can get you killed."

She leaned back into the comfort of her bed. "Fine, don't tell me."

They lapsed into silence. The redhead leaned forward her table and continued folding paper by memory as he watched and listened to the sound of the television playing in the background. He looked at the brat and scoffed at the thought of having looked at her as he had Tamaki. If he looked at her closely, they seemed nothing alike save a few coinciding similarities. Hobbies like folding origami, the way they spoke and acted—exactly the same when he remembered how the woman had been back when they were younger. It seemed like such a long while now. Centuries. He lived an entire one without her.

The grim reality dawned on him once more, the emotion and anger piling in.

"Muguruma-san," she called, drawing back his attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"It's nothing about the Hollow. I wanna ask something else."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You're older and whatnot—"

"Get to the point!"

"Have you ever liked someone?" she asked dumbly.

"Haven't you?" he retorted, bristled.

"Well, of course, but I meant, liking someone of the opposite sex a lot," she rambled. "What I'm trying to ask is have you ever been in love with someone?"

_Shit._ He stared at her blankly, long and silent, until she started fidgeting awkwardly in her bed, damning herself for asking something that personal.

"Forget about it. That's probably way too personal." She shook her head, but by then it was already too late.

He was thinking about it now.

"Yeah," he said. "I was."

She blinked, surprised. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he answered slowly. "I still am."

She grinned excitedly. "What's her name?"

"None of your business."

"Her parents must hate her," she said stupidly. "So do you call her _None _or _Business_. Maybe Bunny for short. Hey that actually sounds cute."

"Tamaki!" he answered, irritated. "Her name is Sakiyurai Tamaki."

"Is that like a common name? 'Cause I got this idiot friend who keeps calling me Sakiyurai, 'cept it's Sakurako, even if I beat him."

That piqued his interest. "Who is it?"

"I doubt you know him. Or maybe you might," she said quickly. "He's a bit of a womanizer—that's an understatement—and walks around with flowers in his pocket. You tend to wonder where he gets all that shit from."

"Hanabusa Takumi," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. What's the kid's name?"

"Noda Atsushi, he's practically my step brother."

"He reminds me of an idiot I knew."

"I bet mines worse."

"No one can top the one I'm thinking of." He shook his head, a wry smile curling over his lips. Remembering the past was something he usually never did when it didn't involve Tamaki and strangely enough, with that package, Hanabusa was an added bonus. Though he hated the man at first for being so friendly with Tamaki, eventually he realized the idiot's intentions were to make him take the initiative, something he hadn't done without a healthy push from everyone else. "He had a tendency of running around naked whenever he had the chance; then again he wasn't the only one."

"Don't tell me you did it too?" she asked incredulously.

"Hell no! It was him and a drunken idiot."

She laughed with a clap. "Your friends win! Are they like you too? Like fight monsters and stuff?"

"Well, they did."

"Oh!" she said, genuinely surprised. "I'm sorry. I should have just shut up."

"You should have. That curiosity is gonna kill you."

She frowned deeply. "You don't know that."

"I already said this is something you should be aware of, knowing puts you in more danger."

"Then you defend me. It'd be easier like that, no?"

He huffed. Protect her? Right. He had better things to do than follow around a kid to keep her out of trouble. "No thanks."

"Why not? I could get attacked any second now and you're refusing to help a useless human—because you're not human right? I mean you look human, but are you an alien?"

"That's none of your business," he stated impatiently.

Izumi jolted slightly. "Fine. Fine. We'll skip the juicy details, but I wanna talk about something. You're a fresh, interesting—" He glared at her, making her fumble for words again, forcing the atmosphere to continue getting awkward. "I'll be quiet."

She miraculously was.

In silence he compared her to Tamaki with finality. She was nothing like her. Izumi was a bumbling fool who tended to ramble when nervous and Tamaki had never once seemed nervous…even when it came to strangers. She befriended others easily, whereas Izumi seemed troubled by the notion.

Nothing alike, he confirmed, standing to leave. He caught her attention instantly, bright eyes staring at him curiously.

"I'm heading out, take care of yourself, idiot."

She smiled foolishly, waving a hand before her gaze dropped.

He stopped at the doorway, watching the smile vanish as she continued folding paper.

"Muguruma-san," she called quietly. "Can I ask you another question?"

He grinned. "You already did."

She dropped her piece of paper and looked to him distressed. "Not that!"

"It better not be personal," he warned, point his index finger enunciating himself.

"You know nothing apart my name and you probably hate me because I'm dumb and say some pretty useless things, but—" She stared at him serious and expectant, "why did you even bother visiting? I know I said to, but you don't seem like the type to take on some stranger's request…so, I want to know."

He pulled open the door, turning to her. He felt inclined to say it. The pull she had on him was every bit the same as Tamaki's. "You remind me of her. That's all."

Her cheeks flushed pink as he walked out the door. He chuckled.

Sakurako Izumi was definitely interesting in her own right.

* * *

It had taken an entire week for him to find the exact crosswalk and the right blond kid. Takumi had gone through the trouble of doing so, going as far as leaving school early just to get to the place on time, to guarantee that he wouldn't miss a beat. He was just like him—a supernaturally inclined human. They were nothing like shinigami, aside from being linked to a zanpakutō and spirit. He could tell he was different the moment he realized the change was happening, around six months ago. He retained a human body, susceptible to damage, with heightened senses. Hollow could kill him in an instant, and he didn't have the same lengthy life as a shinigami would. He would eventually grow old and die. He managed to figure that out, but he could be wrong. There was no telling when he was the only one around. Except, the day Tamaki got attacked by a hollow, that morning he had seen a blond-haired boy pass by them, eyes staring directly at them with the same shock he expressed. The feel of the boy's power visible like a needle in a haystack, present but difficult to decipher—that's how he knew the boy was like him. He had to wonder who he was.

Myouhankou had been against him finding the boy, believing steering clear of danger seemed most reasonable for them, but he refused. He needed to know more. If this boy knew something he didn't, he wanted to come to terms and understand it. He wanted Tamaki's return to him, but since his zanpakutō planted the seed of doubt…he had to wonder. Tamaki might be causing her own late awakening, to enjoy the thrill of life…bask in what it means to be human because she once admitted to never having felt even remotely human after arriving to Soul Society.

It happened during their last days in Seireitei, before their execution. The silence was deafening and strange. She hadn't smiled since she heard about everyone's demise. She felt she had no reason to. Then she said it. Easily. The words slipped from her mouth and he felt a pang in his chest seeing her in that position.

He understood why she would want to remain human. From his perspective, it looked like a brighter future than his own.

Takumi waited at his perch, nonetheless, and by some unprecedented miracle, the boy walked through the crosswalk. He had seen him, and tried picking up the pace, but Takumi followed him.

"Wait! I just want to ask you something!" he called, pushing through pedestrians until he slipped through a group to find the boy sitting against the wall by the bus stop.

He had no intention of moving or speaking, but Takumi tried, nevertheless.

"We're the same, we have the same abilities, but—"

The boy covered his ears and shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk about it! Go away! She's going to kill me!"

"Who is?"

"My sister," he blabbed. His blue eyes widened as he realized he just said something. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. Forget it. I didn't say anything."

"I won't tell your sister," he promised. "Look, I'll even tell you who I really am in exchange. Good?"

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Hanabusa Takumi, ex-Seventh Seat of Fifth Division," he answered quickly. "Now, I'm Noda Atsushi."

The blond stared at him awkwardly. "That name doesn't suit you at all."

The thought made chills run down his spine, the phrase reawakening his burning hatred for his less extravagant visage. _Of course it doesn't suit me. _"What about you?"

The short boy stood, looking a bit more confident than panicky. "Call me Tonomine Kanae."

"That's not your real name—"

"I have something to tell you, Hanabusa-kun, something that you probably failed to notice," Kanae went on. "It's important that you at least know this."

He was starting to get freaked out by the sudden strength in the child's voice, noting that he was definitely much older than he presently had been. He couldn't necessarily think of a name. Kanae was obviously acting differently. "What is it?"

"Genjiro's group crossed over."

"W-what for?" he choked out.

"What do you think for? To permanently kill _us_. We're practically human, how hard can it be?"

"How the hell do they know?"

Kanae shrugged. "Can't be sure, but my guess is Chiyuki managed to figure something out…with her being a member of Twelfth Division and all."

"Wait—what? Slow down."

"Can't. I should get going. You take care of yourself well, Hanabusa-kun. The only one's moving about now are Saika, Chiyuki, and Genjiro. Everyone else was caught and/or taken care of. Watch your back."

With that, Kanae vanished in a wisp of smoke leaving him gaping in the middle of an empty bus stop.

The realization hit him shortly after.

"Shit! Tamaki!" he cried, breaking into a run.

* * *

Tamaki busily flipped through channels until she stumbled across an interview with the famous actress, Sakuya, one of her favorites. She dropped the remote at her bedside and leaned back, just before the door to her room slammed open and a disheveled Atsushi stormed inside, his brown hair messy and in his face. He breathed hard, resting a hand over his chest as the relief seeped through his being and cleared the worry from his eyes.

"Are you okay…Noda-kun?"

He nodded, stretching his limbs. "I was only practicing. The halls in the hospital are so slippery I want to defy them and prove one can run without falling."

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible," he answered, putting up two fingers in exaggeration. "I fell flat on my face twice, princess, twice."

She scratched the back of her head curiously. "Why'd you do it then?" She gave him a onceover, noticing the sweat running down the side of his face and over the curve of his neck. "You're sweating like a pig! What have you been doing?"

"There's a track meet next month I need to be prepared for. The coach has been working me like a slave,"

"You're the star of the team, what do you expect?"

Atsushi tugged off his school jacket and dropped it, along with his school bag, on the couch. "I guess, but man, it's horrible." His glanced towards the table, in time to listen to the voluptuous actress' announcement. "That's Sakuya, isn't it?"

"She's talking a leave from showbiz to take care of her sick mother or something," she said quietly. "Apparently she'll be starring in a movie in the winter. She won't be gone long."

Atsushi stood a few feet from her bed, eyes glued to the television and his interest in the woman's orifices evident on his face. She couldn't blame him. Sakuya was a blond with billowing hair that fell past her small shoulders, had a slender waist, and pouty lips. Her skin was flawless—the envy of most young women, including herself—and she was famous for every role she had done since her debut.

"I'm a fan," sputtered Atsushi.

"I can tell."

"No," he said, turning to her. "I'm a _huge _fan. I have all her movies and dramas."

"Huge fan." She nodded off.

"Posters, stickers, collectables, I've gone to a premiere to see her and I have her autograph too," he continued.

Tamaki glanced to him awkwardly. "Please stop. You're starting to creep me out."

"I keep a picture of her in my wallet."

"Stop," she practically pleaded. "Just—"

"I fantasize about—"

"Shut up!"

He snapped out of it, jolting out of his delusion and turning to her with a shocked expression. "Forget I said that."

"Not just a celebrity crush, but an obsession." She arched an eyebrow.

"It's just a crush," he stated, biting his lip.

She barked a laugh. "That is such a lie!"

"I can't help it! She's good at what she does!"

"I like her too, but I didn't start a personal fan club either."

"It's not a personal fan club!"

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "It is."

"This is a useless conversation."

"Tell me about it."

She changed the channel and continued working on her homework. She couldn't be any happier knowing the workload had progressively lessened by the end of that week. Once completed, she could move around freely, get some fresh air once and for all—avoid sleeping to sneak out while the nurses on duty thinned out.

Atsushi had settled into a comfortable seat on the couch, draping his long arms over the back of the seat, eyes glued to the television. And if she needed something pertaining to homework, he was quick to respond. Aside from the few exchanges, the room was strangely silent.

"Izumi-chan?" he broke the silence.

She lifted her gaze from her work and gave him her undivided attention. "Yes?"

"Have you ever talked to anyone strange? Someone you don't know, but that you managed to have a conversation with?"

She stared at him awkwardly. "I've met a dozens of strangers in this hospital room and have carried plenty of conversations with them…so, yes."

"That's not what I meant."

"Feel free to elaborate."

Atsushi leaned forward, as if contemplating his next choice of words and shook his head. "Someone from a long time ago, around the time when you were still a child," he said tentatively. "A person that only talked to you a certain intervals, did you ever find someone like that?"

"I was a rowdy child; there was no telling how many strangers I spoke to."

She bypassed his inquiries, dismissing them as some uninteresting ploy to enamor her by saying they met as younglings and give him more reason to enforce the reason as to why they should go on a date. He had been going on about those every time he visited, saying what a fun experience it would be for them to do now in case their parents were married and they ended up legally related. Not that he cared, she assumed, but there was no excitement in dating a well-known womanizer. None. And she had too much pride to succumb to petty date invitations from the biggest loser—though his fanclub may vehemently disagree.

"A suspicious person," he continued. "One that you couldn't tell your father about because it wasn't—"

She pouted, really digging through a series of memories that met the criteria. Oddly enough, she remembered the woman who paid her nightly visits, who would caress her checks and turn the lamp on to make sure she would sleep soundly.

"Imaginary friends," she answered vapidly. "I had plenty. I told dad, but he didn't buy into it. Now that I mention it, I could have simply created them all. There's no basis in them existing."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, most of them were imaginary animal friends," she blabbed. "I had a pink alligator named Oscar and a calico called Kozue. There was also a turtle, frog, a tarantula named Allie, and a bee. But I can't remember any names."

"Any _people_?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Well, I remember one. A woman," she said quickly. "She wore weird clothes and had blondish red hair, weird eyes. She dressed sorta boyish but acted real girly. I guess. We only talked a few times—well, I thought we did anyways. She was imaginary after all."

Atsushi's interest looked piqued, his curiosity had skyrocketed. His face said it all. "Did she say anything weird to you?"

She blinked, confused. "You're acting as though this was a true event."

"Izumi-chan, please answer the question." He slipped onto the edge of his seat, one hand over his schoolbag and the other on his jacket. "I can't explain now, but I promise I will as soon as I can."

What was he talking about?

"Of course, she said some weird things," she stated. "She said I was 'one of the special ones in this world', or something prophetic of the sort. Bullshit is bullshit, obviously, but at the time everything was nice. She came off a bit weird, since she knew plenty of things about me, but that's what you expect out of an imaginary friend, and then a month later she stopped visiting."

"Did she ever give you anything?"

She shook her head.

Atsushi bolted onto his feet, hoisting his things up and tossing everything onto one hand as he bustled towards the entrance. "I need to go somewhere. Stay alert."

"Oi, what's wrong?" she called, but he had already rushed out of the room.

_What's wrong with him?_

* * *

Tamaki had fallen into dreamless slumber shortly after Atsushi's rushed exit, but at the sound of the room door opening she was startled awake. She twisted around slightly, hurting her healing wounds in the process and hissing as she eased herself into a comfortable position.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She blinked at the emergence of a tall woman in a nurse's uniform into the room. She had her blondish red hair pinned back in a nice bun and with little help of the fluorescent lights above her head, could tell her eyes were an unusual color.

"No. I stirred from sleep," she lied, groaning.

"I was only doing my rounds, I'm fairly new here," the blond went on, a gently smile curling over her thin lips. "I was just assigned to this ward as one of your nurses, on the night shift, of course. You won't see me around a lot, but I'll be happy to serve you throughout your stay." She bowed her head, placing her clipboard flat over her chest and holding it in place. "Good to meet you, Sakurako Izumi."

Tamaki nodded to her graciously. "Nice to meet you."

The nurse took a tentative step back. "Well, I should be going, you obviously need sleep and I have a few more patients to visit this evening," she said as she moved further back, dropping both hands to the side. "Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine."

"Rest well."

She bowed her head once more, retracting her steps to the door where Tamaki stopped her. "Hey, what's your name?"

The blond turned with the same gracious smile on her lips and blinked innocently.

"Oh, it's Sakiyurai Chiyuki."

* * *

**Thanks to**: Wolfy0122, Juliedoo, Sweet And Deadly, dokuki, and cheesebubble (xABILLION) for reviewing the previous chapter.

**x L i l i m**:

I just had the worlds most heavenly turkey sandwich! I can't stop thinking about it! I wish there was more! I want to order dozens of these mini sandwiches for my birthday in hopes they would last me for the entire year! I AM A LOSER! I KNOW!

Sorry about not posting earlier. I had problems. I still have problems. But yeah, that sandwich made me forget my troubles. Oh food, how lovely is thou!

Thanks for reading. :)


	38. Hoshino Twins

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y E I G H T

**Hoshino Twins**

_I sought trouble,_

_It found me_

_I caused trouble_

_It killed me_

Tamaki duly noted an increase in Atsushi's presence at her hospital room, something that had thinned out over the first few days of constant visiting on his behalf. He visited during the weekends when he was supposed to be grinding for his track meet and/or wasting time with one of his many female companions. He stayed throughout visiting hours, hogging up the time her father had to pay her a proper visit during his busy schedule. She found motive to question his constant visits mainly because the nurses started to suspect they were a budding, lovey-dovey couple—a bit of a disturbing notion for whatever reason. But Atsushi bypassed all her inquiries skillfully, changing the subject to divert her attention elsewhere…and it worked every time. Still, she felt a growing suspicion with every stay, finding him to be peculiarly jumpy and a tad perceptive whenever he entered her hospital room like he expected something to happen.

Two days before her scheduled discharging, she barely noticed that Kensei hadn't stopped by to visit in the past two weeks. She inwardly blamed Atsushi for being such a bother, but at the same time, felt thankful that he hadn't appeared to see her for various reasons. She, too, noted a few distinguishable differences around her. Almost like the atmosphere thickened and breathing became slightly more difficult to do. There were days where she would lay in bed underneath the stinging fluorescent lights and wish sleep would take her. No matter how many times she twisted and turned, the release she sought never filled her. The noises outside sounded much louder and echoed through the darkened hallways. It ventured to her ears and made her panic at the fear of encountering another strange creature. But along with the strange clamor outside her hospital room, she noticed the unbelievable comfort she felt whenever Sakiyurai Chiyuki made her rounds around the floor.

Her voice flitted past the walls, sounding softly in the darkness of every room she entered. Her steps were remarkably soothing as they moved about the hall outside her room. She could easily distinguish them as though there were an unknown connection that pulled them together.

Chiyuki often spoke to her during the long nights she spent awake, offered her the comfort she sought by talking about the things she enjoyed doing besides her job as a nurse. It was during one of those nightly conversations that she had an intriguing realization. Kensei mentioned having been in love with a woman named Sakiyurai Tamaki and since she found it out, it's been a pestering thought, more so when Chiyuki introduced herself with the same surname. She was sure it wasn't that popular—though it could always mean they were of no relation—but she felt a need to speak up. And she did.

Tamaki hadn't expected the look of astonishment that shown through. Her violet eyes twinkled beneath the soft lighting of the fluorescent light above her headboard. She placed both hands onto her lap; the smile returning to her lips and a sweet exuberance that assured her inquiry was by no means imposing.

"What an unusual coincidence, don't you think, Sakurako-san?" asked Chiyuki.

She blinked with a hint of uncertainty. "Is it?"

Chiyuki seemed to have dropped her gaze in the slightest. "I wasn't aware Muguruma Kensei was an acquaintance of yours, either," she went on. "I'm a bit surprised, to say the least; I hadn't exactly expected to find a connection here pertaining to my sister."

She nodded slowly, taking in the bits and pieces of the mood, noticing how it took a sudden sentimental turn. She felt extremely anxious afterward, feeling awkward about having brought up the subject when it seemed so touchy. In fact, she noted the similarity to Kensei's, as if it was taboo.

"Sorry," Tamaki started awkwardly. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I tend to blabber when I'm curious—you don't have to say anything about her."

The blond shook her head, eyes shut in a sense of understanding. "There is nothing wrong about speaking of something that occurred so long ago," she said calmly. "Did Muguruma not say anything about her?"

"Not a thing. I barely managed to get the name outta him."

"It must be difficult considering the events of that day."

She stared at the nurse hopeful, not bothering to ask what occurred that fateful day she spoke of because the blond went on with what happened. Her lips trembled as the words left her lips and voice sounded in the quietness.

"Tamaki and I were identical twins, we grew up alongside together our entire lives so you must understand how close we were," she started. "We were two halves to a whole, whatever inkling of emotion she felt was inside of me too. And when she met Muguruma Kensei, I sensed the exuberance and purity of her feelings for him that I supported her pathetic little crush. I wasn't sure what to do with her knowing he would never accept her feelings, yet she was always so set on getting through to him. He could ignore her for hours and it still wouldn't change how she felt, but with time she grew unstable." There was desperation in her eyes. "I couldn't do a thing about the events that followed. Muguruma forced her into a corner after he ridiculed her after she brought up the courage to confess."

"What?" she questioned perplexed, but Chiyuki had already begun tearing up as the words left her trembling lips.

"He doesn't seem the least bit harmless, does he?" the nurse carried on. "He pushed her to end her life. She had been so in love with him at that point that the rejection sent her on a downward spiral, one that even I couldn't prevent." She stifled a sob, the tears dripping from her chin, and she sympathized with her. She reached over from her bed and touched her hand, surprised when Chiyuki nearly crushed hers with such emotion. "And he's such a hypocrite, Sakurako-san. Her death was such a devastating realization that he went on to mock our family by claiming to have been very much in love with her. But I saw the moment he rejected her and how torn she had been because of it."

Chiyuki must have cried for an entire hour. Watching her tearing up made her angry towards Kensei as she hoped he wouldn't stop to visit. She wasn't sure if she'd believe any more of his words after what the nurse had entrusted her with.

…

The days that followed passed surprisingly fast that the day before being discharged; she remembered talking to her father through the phone. He had been fusing about a meeting he had with the company that ended pretty badly. She spent a good portion of the conversation trying to get him to calm down and when he did, they started speaking about what they would do after she was released from the hospital. Of course, she would still be under observation. Her doctor already handed her a card which marked her next visit.

"My next appointment is two weeks from now—"

"You're still not better?" her father frantically questioned.

"Everything is fine; it's just for the stitching."

"I thought there wasn't anymore!"

"You underestimate the severity of my—"

"It was that bad? Why did you tell me otherwise?"

She sighed. "Because you'd overreact."

"I'm not overreacting!"

There was a light knock against her door. She pulled the phone away from her ear and asked whoever was behind it to enter. The nurse from the front desk entered and she pressed the phone back to her ear. "Dad, I'll call you later."

"Why?"

"I'll just call you later. Bye."

"Izumi-chan~"

She hung up to give the woman her full attention. The young nurse had a look around the room before turning to her. "So will someone be picking you up today?"

Tamaki arched an eyebrow. "I thought I was being discharged tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I see they haven't told you yet," she said with a sigh. "Well because of an insurance policy we aren't allowed to keep you here past midnight, so we have to discharge you in the middle of the night."

"Ah, okay, that's fine." She smiled.

"I hope it isn't too much of a hassle."

"It's perfectly understandable, besides, I had sent most of my things home with a friend of mine."

"Good," the nurse agreed with a peaceful grin. "You should rest for the next few hours; it's still quite early for you to leave."

Tamaki nodded as she moved to get out of bed and pointed toward the bathroom before the woman said anything while stepping out the room. She waited for the door to shut before going through her bag sitting on the couch and putting away the rest of her things. She took a clean change of clothes and the red towel she had asked her father to bring and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower before leaving.

As she stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into the hot running water, her eyes immediately drifted to her torso where a row of stitches came to view. They didn't sting as much as they had before, but they certainly seemed misplaced against her skin. She inwardly sighed, running her fingers through her hair to get it all wet and decided to stop thinking about it.

…

She slept straight through the afternoon and a good portion of the evening after deciding to take a bus back home in order to surprise her dad. Once she woke up, she made sure she had put everything in her bag before leaving the room and heading straight to the front desk where one of the nurses asked her to do so before leaving. She followed through with all the instructions and lied her way out of having to wait for her dad to come by.

Tamaki waited in front of the elevator while staring at the digital watch Atsushi gifted her. It was still a few hours before midnight and she had plenty of chances of catching one of the last two buses. She stuffed the watch back into her bag as the silver doors swung open, a pair of doctors stepping out before she moved into it pressing the lobby button.

Leaning back against the wall, the doors closing, and elevator making its descent…an awkward thought slithered through her mind that made her look up at the numbers on the black screen.

The lights inside flickered, making her heart skip a beat, the movement slowing with every passing second and just as the fear sunk in—everything went wrong.

The elevator stopped abruptly, dropping her to the ground as the metal jarring echoed overhead and the lights flickered off along with every other movement.

She hit the ground hard, the contents of her tote bag spilling and a sharp pain stinging at her chest. She had to double check the stitching on her torso to calm herself in the slightest. But being stuck in darkness, in a cramped space was something she dreaded would happen. She always hated dark places.

It wasn't a surprise that after three minutes she had begun to hyperventilate. She could hear the clamor from between floors of higher ups ordering someone to head to the backup generator while others rushed toward the patients that needed the most attention.

She figured things would start working soon—used the thought to remain calm and breathe easy—but when minutes continued rolling and the talk rushing outside her jammed elevator stopped…it seemed impossible. She slumped into a seat when she noticed the emergency buttons weren't working and wound her fingers through her messy hair, eyes scanning through the endless darkness embracing her.

_I can't see, I can't see,_ she repeated mentally, breathing deeply.

'**Oh, now you wanna see, you prissy bitch.**'

Her face snapped upward at the sound of a voice emerging from what seemed like the ceiling. "What?"

A dark chuckle rang in her head. **'Oh-ho, so now you hear me**.'

* * *

**Thanks to**: Less than Hero, cheesebubble, Sweet And Deadly, Wolfy0122, ILuvKellanForever, and dokuki for reviewing the previous chapter. (I apologize for not replying to the reviews! I have not been on in ages, so it'd be weird no?)

**x L i l i m**:

Merry Christmas, guys!

I know this is terribly short! In fact, I was appalled that it was so short compared to the chapters that follow that are at least a thousand words longer, but aside from that...reading through it went by super fast, no? And I bet you all can guess who will be making the ultimate appearance next chapter! :) I was really excited to write Kanu again, he is the only bastard I'll ever miss, and although I am not too pleased with the next chapter...I doubt I'll change anything while sifting through it for any mistakes. And...I know a lot of the readers hate Chiyuki for being such a bitch...but for some odd reason...I enjoy writing her because of it.

-:-:-

As for: _why did it take so long to update?_

I was sick all November with only enough energy to attend classes and do schoolwork. I wrote nothing the entire month which includes the first two weeks of December. Same reason. I am now in Winter Break, without illness, full of energy and ideas that I decided to host the: Choosing Favorites thinga-ma-bob that happened a few months ago.

For those new to reading, what you basically do it vote in the poll on my page (which has been up since the second week of December, and has already garnered a bit of votes) for your favorite story(-ies) or whatever you want me to update faster (or either one). For anon readers, you can vote through review, but that also goes for those with FF accounts. (Anon votes-and I mean actual anon's-count for two since they can't vote in polls.) All you have to do is jot down the story you vote for in the review (five is the limit), and that's that. I'll tally those votes together and put them on my profile page for everyone to see.

As for prizes. The story to receive the most votes-accumulated-will have a chapter updated everyday for an entire week. (Seven whole chapters people! And trust me, it will happen.)

The only difference this time around is that the top five stories will get bombarded with updates! It'll be as so: First (7 chapters), Second (6 chapters), Third (5 chapters), Fourth (4 chapters), and Fifth (3 chapters), while everything else will only be updated twice.

**There will be tie-breakers this time around**.

You guys have the rest of my winter break to vote (as I will have it to finish up the rest of the chapters, _har har_.) So, please do, vote...a lot! [**This will be copy-pasted on all my new chapters**]

Thank you for reading. :D


	39. Mischievous Kenbutsunin

Happy Birthday **_cheesebubble_**!

* * *

C H A P T E R T H I R T Y N I N E

**Mischievous Kenbutsunin**

_Secrets rang through my ears_

_Revelations fell from the sky to my feet_

_My heart sank and soared_

_Fear rushed through my veins,_

_Death breathed down my back,_

_But the joy cannot be erased_

'**Oh-ho, so now you hear me.**'

Tamaki searched the darkness, again, but was certain she was the elevator's only inhabitant. And even while it seemed strange to have a voice speaking to her with such familiarity, she felt right at home. Then again, the man had insulted her and it truly was odd.

"Yes, I hear you." She still held her head after responding.

'**That was quite a block you put up, fatass. I couldn't get a single word across.**'

She frowned deeply. "I resent that."

He ignored her protest. '**For shame, Sakiyurai Tamaki, to have forgotten such an important piece of your own history**,' he continued snidely, his voice echoing in her mind. Her heart jilted excitedly at being called by such a foreign name. '**I hope you enjoyed eighteen miserable years without me. I sure did. I didn't need to lift a finger thanks to all your **_**smart**_** decisions.**'

"That's not my n—"

'**Shut up, swine!**' he bellowed, startling her. **'You don't even have the right to berate me! One goddamned century—I spent one **_**goddamned**_** century lost because you can't take simple instruction because learning a simple lesson is too hard.**' He took a deep breath to draw back and calm his fury, if only a little.** 'You killed me! You killed us! I could kill you if you weren't so damn important**—'

His voice stopped abruptly making her believe it had finally vanished, becoming just another figment of her imagination. It must be all the medication she took before leaving that led her to hallucinate about that man's voice because she was quite certain her name wasn't Sakiyurai Tamaki and that it was all a part of some confusion. But she felt a tug in her heart, sympathizing with him. He choked up at by the end of his shouting that her stomach lurched anxiously.

She hugged her body, keeping warm as the cold air began to seep through the cracks.

The silence lingered until something hard hit her in the head and clattered onto the ground, followed by a similar sound.

She yelped noisily, holding her head as the pain started throbbing.

"What the hell?" she cried.

'**You need to get out of this hospital, **_**now**_**.**'

She jumped at the sound of the voice. "You're still talking to me."

'**You're still talking to me**,' he mimicked childishly. '**I never left idiot. Now get the hell off the floor, stop bitching about the dark and crack open the elevator doors before Saika and Chiyuki get here.**'

She must have made a stupid face. "What?"

'**Do I speak in tongues?**'

"Can you repeat—?"

'**Do I speak in tongues?**' he yelled, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"No, sir, you don't," she answered quietly.

'**Now, get off the floor, stop bitching, and crack open the elevator doors.**'

Tamaki stood, remained silent for her own safety and patted the walls around her expecting to press a button and somehow, magically, she assumed, the open the doors.

'**Crack open the doors**,' he said again.

"I can't see in the dark."

'**Hey!**'

She jolted. "I'm sorry!"

'**Open the fucking doors!**'

She gave it a try, as idiotic as it seemed.

She pressed her hands over the cold steel, finding the crease where both met. She craned her fingers in as far as they would go, shivering at the feel of the cold surface upon her palms and the bit of air that filtered in through the crack, and gave a good tug on both ends.

"This is impossible!" she cried, noting neither door had budged. Her meager strength could barely manage to move them a centimeter. Sure, standing as she was, barely recovering from a horrible wound with the scars and a tenderness that pained her. She had enough Kendo training to bolster her strength, but not to make a difference with a busted elevator door.

'**Pick up your sword and break through it.**'

"Sword?"

'**Behind you. Both of them. Pick. Up. Now!**'

She staggered, dropping back to the floor to feel around until her fingers gingerly touched the scabbard of a blade. She rummaged through her bag to use the digital watch as illumination, holding it up just above the long, yellow-hilted katana that sat at her feet. She grabbed onto it and using the diminutive light, searched for the second blade which she found sitting where she was before standing. She grabbed it as well, slipping the wakizashi into her bag before leaning it against the wall.

"What do I do now?" she asked, raising the sword at the ceiling.

'**Slash through the doors, obviously. You've used one before, bamboo and fake, but one.**'

"What if it doesn't break?"

She heard a frustrated sigh and before he could answer she rushed to do as he said. She dropped the scabbard to the ground and held the sword awkwardly.

'**You're holding it wrong.**'

"I can't see in the dark!" she whined, but she felt odd about holding a real sword in her hands. She figured a bamboo and steel sword was, generally, the same thing, but at the same time, she wasn't used to cutting anything with the bamboo sword she used for kendo. She mentally categorized them as two different things which made it a lot difficult for her to concentrate.

The dark simply did not help.

'**Yes, you have**,' he said suddenly, sounding nothing like himself. '**It's already in your blood. The ability. The skill is what you honed. That is already a part of your being. It is impossible for your body to fully forget how to properly wield your sword.**'

She heard metal clanking all around her, the sounds of all the other elevators in motion.

She blocked out all the noise and concentrated deeply, a feeling reawakening inside of her as she lifted her sword in the air. With one swift movement, body falling into a proper stance, she swung her blade. It cut through the metal with clean precision.

A light shown from the cracks and with one forceful kick, she knocked both doors out. The elevator swung viciously as the steel doors sunk to the very bottom of the canal. She held herself against one of the corners making sure to keep a level head as she waited for the swinging to stop.

'**You need to hurry.**'

Tamaki peered out into the barely lit area, looking down to have her eyes widen at how deep it ran and with a bit of courage looked up to see how much further up she could have been.

"What do I do?"

'**You are as useless as ever**,' he grumbled.

"I'm trying!"

'**Try harder!**'

"Fine," she stated stubbornly. "I can get out on my own without your help."

He sneered. '**Good luck.**'

She immediately regretted it, but even if she begged him, she was almost positive he would ignore her until she got out of her own predicament.

Instead, she took a deep breath and took another look outside to see how high up the next floor was and then looked down. Climbing up seemed most reasonable so she stuck the katana deep into her bag, hoisted it over her shoulder and sauntered toward the ledge. The vicious swinging caused one of the cables to fall apart and with the bit of light seeping through the crack between floors she barely caught sight of it during her deliberation.

She reached for it, having to stretch a good notch while holding onto the edge of the elevator. Her fingers barely brushed against it. She grunted, pushing it with her index finger to make it swing and waited for it to gain momentum before grabbing a hold of it and pulling it towards her. She double checked her back and tried to imagine she was rock climbing so the experience seemed less dangerous.

She tangled the thick cable around her right hand and wrist; made sure her hold on her bag was tight enough and jumped off. She clasped her left hand above her right and with great strain, kicked her feet until they were sitting flat against the edge. She struggled to balance herself as she inched upward hesitantly.

Her feet continued to slip over the sleek surface during her struggle which made it difficult.

It took longer than expected for her to climb onto the roof of the elevator that by the time she reached the top her hands were throbbing with indescribable pain, but that didn't stop her from boasting.

"Ha!"

**'Fine, you win this time—but that's not the issue here**,' he said irritably. '**Hurry up, Saika's a floor above you—shit, your sister's with her. Get onto the floor and get out!**'

He sounded a lot more serious and desperate that she couldn't help but rush through the process, barely thinking things through. She drew her katana, slicing through the door and jumping onto the floor where she ignored the shocked looks she received. Except, her entrance was the least of their worries as the ceiling above them suddenly collided and with one vehement order from the voice in her head, Tamaki sprang straight into the hallway. She scarcely avoided the destruction, hearing a pair of voices that started after her.

"Did she awaken?" called a woman's voice behind her.

Tamaki flitted through an upcoming crowd, bumping shoulders with many of them as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Entering a corridor full of tall windows, the voices coming much closer as the indulged in their cat and mouse game, the voice in her head spoke again.

'**Jump out the window.**'

"What?"

'**Jump out the fucking window!**'

She hoisted her sword, holding the scabbard in her other arm and with one hard jab of the hilt the glass shattered. She stood before the shattered window as alarms blared overhead, amazed at her own strength.

"I could work with this!"

'**Jump!**'

With a sudden jolt, she jumped, landing haphazardly onto the roof of the auxiliary building and struggled to get onto her feet.

"That fucking hurt!" she spat, limping across the remainder of the roof before jumping onto a clutter of trees.

She rolled over the grass, sharp branches slicing through her clothes and scratching her skin. More objects out of her bag fell, but she didn't stop running knowing there were two demented women chasing after her. She caught a glimpse of them before jumping through the window, a pale woman accompanied by one in a nurse's outfit. She was curious enough to want to look back, but avoided doing it to keep her concentration.

* * *

Tamaki wasn't sure how much she ran by the time she was safe enough to take a breather. She fell flat on the pathway in a park where she took deep, jagged breaths while resting her throbbing body.

'**You did well, Tamaki.**'

"It's Izumi," she said between breaths.

"You again?"

She never heard footsteps approaching but could swear that she recognized the voice. She pushed herself up and rolled onto her back, eyes searching the barely lit park to see Kensei standing with a pair of convenient store bags in his hands.

She gave the park a onceover, recognizing it from the time she suffered the attack. "Muguruma-san," she called breathlessly, struggling as she took a seat, hoisting the tote bag behind her back to hide the swords.

Kensei gave her a good stare before rolling his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

'**Don't tell him. I hate him, too.**'

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"No, not you!" she cried, holding her arms up. "I was umm…talking to myself."

He moved over to her, grabbing her firmly by the arm and pulling her onto her feet when his eyes met with the swords in her bag. His gaze snapped back to her. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

She made a running motion and moved away from him. "I should be getting home though, dad'll get angry."

He glared at her in silence as she took a few steps back.

"Well," she said, pointing behind her. "I should get going. It's great running into you."

He growled indecisively before tossing all the bags into the nearest trash bin and stopping in front of her with a firm gaze. "I'll walk you."

She arched an eyebrow, a stupid smile appearing on her lips. "Really?"

'**Oh please no. No. Don't do it. Stop. Just no.**'

She brushed aside the comments.

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Okay," she chirped happily, leading the way.

They walked in silence as she continued down the road to her house, taking the long way since she missed the last bus, but the voice hadn't stopped complaining since Kensei offered to take her. She inwardly wondered how she could get him to shut up when he answered back with a crude insult.

_Is there a reason you're objecting?_

'**Maybe.**'

_Maybe isn't an answer._

'**Maybe is all you're getting!**'

She frowned deeply.

_Why do you call me Sakiyurai Tamaki? I heard she was dead, her sister told me so._

'**She's bullshitting you. Everything she told you is a lie. Don't believe a thing she said.**'

_But—_

'**Don't you dare question me this time, Tamaki, I will strangle you to death if you do!**'

The thought worried her, but she simply pushed it aside, along with Chiyuki's story. _Then is she still alive? Sakiyurai Tamaki?_

'**Yeah, she's still alive. If you want, we can confirm it.**'

_How?_

'**Stop walking. Now!**'

She stopped suddenly, forcing Kensei to do so as well.

"Oi," he complained, winding around her with an irritated glare.

'**Now repeat after me**,' he started. '**Sakiyurai Tamaki is alive.**'

She curiously went on. "Uhh…Sakiyurai Tamaki is still alive."

Kensei stared dumbly or confused, but he stayed perfectly still. "W-what?"

'**It's true Hanabusa and Sakiyurai were executed a few days after everyone's sudden disappearance, but they weren't actually killed.**'

"It's true that Hanabusa and Tamaki were executed days after everyone's disappearance, but they weren't actually killed."

He grabbed her by the shoulders with force. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

'**You need to understand that she's still alive. I have her swords.**'

That tidbit surprised her as well, but with every bit of courage recited the words to watch his bewilderment grow as his eyes once more fell to the yellow-hilted swords sitting in her tote bag. His gaze snapped back to her. It seemed to have been enough proof for him.

"Why do you have them? Where is she?" he demanded, shaking her shoulders. He would have taken them from her had he not been preoccupied with questioning her.

'**I am Sakiyurai Tamaki.**'

_Except, I'm not._

'**I am Sakiyurai Tamaki!**'

She cringed and begrudgingly said, "I am Sakiyurai Tamaki."

He jerked his hands away, his anger showing. "What kinda nonsense are you spouting, you idiot?"

She shook her head, determined.

'**The dead can be reborn, just as I was.**'

The emotion filled her. "The dead can be reborn, just as I was."

"Bullshit!"

'**I'll prove it if you kiss me.**'

_No way!_

'**I'll prove it if you kiss me!**'

_I can't say that to him! Enough is enough! I feel bad enough—_

'**I'll prove it if you kiss me! Tell him now!**'

She rolled her eyes. "I'll proof it if yu kish meh," she muttered incoherently.

Kensei blinked. "What the fuck are you saying now?"

'**Louder, Tamaki-chin**,' chimed the mocking voice.

The more words she repeated, the safer she felt. It was like a warm fur coat in the middle of winter, embracing her snuggly until the words sounded like her own.

'I'll prove it if you kiss me." She lifted her gaze to meet his evenly.

He looked furious. "Hell no!"

'**Force him.**'

She laughed pathetically. _Have you seen the size of this man?_

'**If you can force him, he's all yours.**'

_What's that supposed to mean?_

They probably looked like idiots standing in the middle of the street as they were.

He responded with a suspicious laugh.

_Fess up,_ she told herself, taking a firm step forward. She slapped both hands over Kensei's cheeks and pulled him towards her. His hands grabbed a hold of her wrists, trying to push her away as a whir of obscenities fell from his lips. '**Smooth, Romeo.**' She kept up her struggle until she managed to force a kiss on his lips rather sloppily. He continued his attempts and it surprised her that he couldn't make her budge.

'**Surely I don't have to take you step by step through the—whoa, I got it.**'

She felt his grip against her wrists loosening enough for her to break free of his grasp and wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her body strong over his, moving her lips against his with a hunger she couldn't deny was present from the start. She felt the change shortly after, one arm winding around her slender waist and his other hand slinking through her messy red locks. He tugged her hair back and took control of the feverish kiss. He kissed her harder than anyone ever had and soon, she couldn't find reason to compare the experience to any other. Her mind blanked.

…

But, every good thing tended to end rather prematurely.

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and she suddenly jerked away, hands balled into tights fists and her expression changing to one of confusion. He looked just about ready to apologize when her fist collided with his face, forcing him to stagger as both of his hands shot up to his nose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing a teenager, you deranged, old pervert?"

He turned to face her, blood dripping from between his fingers, eyes narrowed in frustration. "Why did you hit me, you stupid brat?"

"What if it really wasn't me? You'd actually just kiss an innocent girl like that?" she cried, throwing a jealous fit…about herself. A chorus of laughter rang in her mind. "You would actually cheat on me? For shame, Kensei—" She stopped suddenly, staring dumbly at the man before her and her jaw dropped as she stopped her feet. "Damnit!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Tamaki had been too busy freaking out at the realization. Every memory came pouring back into her mind as she held her head and began chanting to herself. "I ruined my only chance at a human life for a ghost," she whispered. "A ghost that I can—"

She blinked, rubbed her eyes…once, twice, and turned back to him. "K-Kensei?"

"Yes, idiot!"

'**Bingo**'

"Kenbutsunin," she nearly cried, rummaging through the tote bag to find her swords which she hugged tightly.

She looked back to Kensei after a celebratory praise from her zanpakutō spirit with tears in her eyes. "You idiot!" she cried, tearing up. She shoved him, ignoring his condition as he stared just as dumbly as he had earlier. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed loudly, covering her face.

"What the…?"

"You're not actually dead, right? I'm not dreaming. You're not a ghost, right?" Tamaki's gaze met his form as she suddenly swarmed him and began patting his entire body for reassurance. "You're actually alive. All g-good and—_hic_—alive," she cried childishly, wrapping her arms around him, leaving him completely stunned, but at the same time fulfilled. "I should have known Aizen was a backstabbing asshole! I would have beaten him!"

"Aizen…?" He placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Did you just say Aizen?"

She looked at him, concerned. "Are you deaf now?" she asked loudly. "Is that what's wrong with you? Oh, what about Shinji and the others?"

"Shinji?"

She blubbered on, wiping her snot on his shirt. "Don't tell me they're dead!"

"No! No! They're alive!"

She stopped. "They are?"

He blinked again, looking very confused. "Izumi?"

"Tamaki," she corrected, but suddenly shook her head. "Well, you can call me Izumi too, if you prefer."

"Tamaki?"

"I couldn't stop it anymore."

"Stop what?"

"I lowered my guard, and Kanu started talking to me. I couldn't keep it up anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a choice whether you can remember or not, I think? It's like an aftereffect to unfair prosecution, like a second chance for those who've been wrongly executed as Hanabusa and I, and it—"

He placed both hands on her cheeks, stopping her incessant blabbing. Kanu blessed his soul immediately, but made a gagging sound at the words that left his lips.

"Is it really you?"

With tears dripping down her face, a distant memory flitted across her mind that made her heart race. "I still love you, too."

And he kissed her, there and then.

Her mind also raced to grounds she couldn't help to have forgotten.

'**Bloody pervert.**'

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

The posting in this chapter, by no means, intervenes with my New Years post. So, you will be getting that one, as well. No worries!

This chapter (along with another for a different story) were requested by cheesebubble to be his birthday gift, and because he has given me immeasurable support and has helped me get through the year without once giving up, I couldn't resist. So, thank you very much for listening to my complaints, giving me the thumbs up, replenishing my idea mill, and making me laugh. :D

Anyhow, I only just noticed the next chapter is 40 and that it takes up one step closer to the conclusion of the story. Of course, there is one final twist coming up, which I can't wait to get through. :3

Thank you for reading!

**note**: I only just remembered that today would be Shuzo's birthday. Wow.


	40. Glittering Current

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y

**Glittering Current**

_It lit the darkened sky,_

_The stars never shown so brightly,_

_Not as bright as his light._

There was no way in hell Kensei could deny Tamaki wasn't the girl in front him. Not anymore. Denying it seemed like a lie as he watched the idiot stare at everything in wonder, almost as if she'd never seen a thing like it in years.

Tamaki stopped suddenly and crouched down in front of a gated home, a whining brown dog yipping away for attention as she reached out to pet it. She smiled to herself before mouthing off sweet nothings to the puppy, and he stood by carrying her things as he was used to with a sour look on his face. He started to wonder if she even had an inkling of a clue as to where her house was, they seemed to have been going around in circles.

"You even know where you're going?"

"Y'know, I once had a dog when I was a kid," she said, ignoring him. "I named him Jingle cause he had a funny bark and—"

"Do you even know where your house is?" he shouted, startling her.

She turned to him with slight indifference. "Maybe."

Kensei growled, infuriated at her blasé expression and kicked the gate in front of him nearly denting it had she not been crouching in front of it.

She flinched, jumping onto her feet and shoving him. "People live here, idiot!" she cried, taking him by the arm and dragging him away from sight.

The lights indoors had gone on and soon voices emerged, followed by the sudden rush of steps that urged her to hurry up as the small, yipping dog turned to growl ferociously.

He jerked his hand away, glaring at her back once they were on the sidewalk heading into another crossroads, and cursed beneath his breath.

Tamaki sighed deeply, dropping her arms at her side. "I know where it is," she admitted, "I just wanted to spend more time with you."

He couldn't help his face from flushing red at the sound of her tone. Sincere, modest, and melancholic—she meant it. Truthfully, he had no idea how to act at that moment. He barely fathomed the idea Tamaki had returned and confirmed it with all the nonsense she blabbed, along with a series of details only she would be aware of. It was a wonder Izumi seemed so damn familiar, he thought at first, stomaching the idea, that the two shared common interests. Except, whenever he compared the two, he found them lacking—no, Izumi lacked the same exuberance Tamaki possessed. But as he stared at her back, watching a completely different person, he could still see the tall blond fiddling with her fingers, waiting for a response.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "Let's keep going."

She turned, her crimson hair slipped over her shoulders, and a large smile spread over her lips. But she cringed, arms wrapping around her torso to still the pain that rushed through her. "Ow! I shouldn't have turned so quickly!"

"Idiot," he breathed, reaching out to her.

Tamaki moved away. "I'm okay," she said with a small chuckle. "Let's keep walking."

She started looking pale as they continued walking down the rest of the sidewalk, stopping at the next stoplight.

He grabbed her by the shoulder suddenly and made her look in his direction. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Forget about spending time together, you're in no condition."

Tamaki frowned deeply. "No way!"

"We can spend time some other day."

"Why?" she cried suddenly. "I'm still getting used to you being here that—I don't—I don't wanna wait any longer than I already have."

"I understand that, believe me I do, but you just got out of the hospital. You're not even healed completely."

"Am too! They wouldn't let me out if I wasn't!"

"You smell like blood!"

"Well, I just ran my ass off, but I'm _fine_!"

He flicked her forehead making her cry out in pain, hands slapping over her face. "You're obviously not fine!"

"You don't have to hit me! I've been through enough already!"

"Why the hell were you running?"

"There are people _trying _to kill me—I ran out of the hospital, I made a mess, by the way. It was awful, frightening, and exhausting. So what if I hurt myself enough to bleed? It seemed worth it. I got to find you and Kanu ordered me around until he finally broke the barrier down, so I remembered. It's almost been a century, Kensei—"

"So what? We have plenty of time tomorrow and the next!"

"I don't want to wait until whenever you feel like seeing me again. What if I die tomorrow? What then?"

"You're not going to die!"

"How do you know that?"

He took her by the arm and squeezed so hard he felt her flinch beneath his grip. "I won't let you die."

Her eyes saddened and fell. "I'm terrified Kensei," she whispered. "She killed Shuzo, how much easier would I be? Relying on you is just stupid—"

Her words frustrated him that he failed to truly pay heed to what needed most attention. How wrong was it to rely on him? Had she ever? No. She never trusted him enough. She never saw him as she would see Shuzo or Shinji. Years ago he wasn't sure what he was doing, but he learned the hard way by losing her too. He always thought they could meet again and he would try his best to be the first person she ran to when in need. He had grown tired of seeing her elsewhere—in Shuzo's bedroom quietly fuming, behind Shinji hiding from him, or in Hanabusa's arms when it should be him.

"I'm right here Tamaki," he stated. "I'm standing here with you. Rely on me all you want."

She huddled close to him, hands on his chest as she awaited his response. He wrapped his arms around her and inwardly swore to learn to forget everything, down to the last bitter detail that composed their lives.

"You idiot," he whispered, fingers tangling into her red hair as his face sat besides hers.

He could feel the warm tears fall from her eyes and the tremble of her body. She sobbed quietly, but he understood the fear that constrained her. She had always been scared, before Shuzo's death, years before Genjiro appeared, and quite possibly since she was a child. There was a fear inside her body she could never shake or hope to disappear. It was as much a part of her life as she was in his—tangible, precious. He cared deeply for her, even after death. He wished the execution hadn't been painful, but understood it would be with his disappearance and everything that happened before that.

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

Begrudgingly, Tamaki returned home after Kensei yelled at her some more and forced her into giving him directions. He dragged her there, nearly pulled her arm out of its socket since he tugged so hard, but she let the worry dissipate and allowed the joy to seep through her veins. She wasn't sure how she suddenly knew the things she did, some that Kanu didn't need to explain. She inwardly thanked her zanpakutō for being kind enough to stay at her side. She knew it'd be impossible for her to depart with him once more. When the silence reigned in her memory of the day of her execution—how quiet Kanu had been hurt a lot more than dying, but she figured he'd be angry for all the mistakes she made. He had been singing old folklore songs the entire way to her home, not once taking the time to breathe. He went on and on until she and Kensei were standing in front of the gate to her home, but even then he didn't stop.

She fought against herself to avoid kissing him as she would have liked and shuffled through her tote bag for her swords. "Could you hold them while I get upstairs? I don't want to play fifteen questions with my dad."

Kensei took them with a curt nod. "Hurry it up, I need to get back."

She had one hand on the gate when she turned to him once more. "When do you think I can see everyone else?"

"Wait until you're better at least."

She stuck her tongue out at him irritably. "Mean."

"Get inside already."

Tamaki rolled her eyes and sauntered towards the front door, hoisting her back over her shoulder and shooting another glance in his direction before searching for the extra key beneath the doormat. She walked into her quaint home quietly, the TV sounding indistinctly from the upstairs media room, and a shuffling that emerged from the kitchen. She dropped her bag on the ground, closing the door noisily enough to catch her father's attention. The gentle man jolted as he turned wide-eyed as he saw her disheveled form.

"Izumi-chan!" he cried, speeding to meet her halfway and hugged her tightly. He pulled away with a stern look on his face. "Why are you here? I thought you were being discharged tomorrow morning."

"Change of plans, it seems." She grinned excitedly, feeling warm with her father's hands clasped over her own. Sakurako Keita spoiled her rotten and smothered her with buckets of affection. She compared it to the treatment she received previously, having lived as Chiyuki's shadow for so long, understanding their mother only had eyes for her twin sister. "I wanted to surprise you, so I took a bus."

He hugged her again. "That's so dangerous. You shouldn't have done that!"

She carefully wrapped her arms around him, holding him just as tightly. "I missed you."

He seemed to have stiffened in her embrace and she quickly removed herself from his, taking quick strides to her upstairs bedroom. He stared at her dumbly, not knowing what to say then that his own daughter seemed so strange. She smiled widely. "I'm going to take a quick bath, I must stink."

He shook his head suddenly, the smile returning to his lips as he rushed ahead of her. "I'll get it ready for you."

"Thank you."

Tamaki sped to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her quietly and turning on the light. She opened her window letting in the cold air and stuck her head out to see Kensei staring directly at her. She flailed her arms and gestured for him to trespass onto the lawn and beneath the window to her bedroom.

He threw her zanpakutō up when he stood directly underneath. She crushed her body against the windowsill and reached out, catching both and scrambling back inside with a mouthed order. "_Stay_."

She threw Kanu onto the bed and draped her violet coverlet over him before appearing at the window again, staring down to Kensei with a coy smile.

"When are you coming to see me?" she whispered.

Kensei shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not an answer."

He shushed her immediately. "I'll see."

"Tomorrow?"

"I have things to do."

"Stay here," she suggested.

Kensei stared disinterested. "Hell no."

"Oh, what? You're scared I might jump you in the middle of the night?"

His face flushed red as he stepped back. "N-no."

"I promise not to." She smiled sincerely.

Kanu complained at the back of her mind, regardless of meaning what she said. She only wanted him near.

Kensei shook his head again.

"We can take a bath together." She smiled suggestively.

"T-that's worse, you idiot!"

"Prude," she cursed, shutting her window with a huff to hear his muffled complaints.

"Izumi-chan, the bath's ready."

"Coming!"

Tamaki grabbed a handful of clothes and rushed down the hall into the bathroom, peering out the window in the hall to see Kensei walking out of sight. She smiled to herself just before removing her clothes as carefully as possible. A large blotch of blood coated her bandages and crimson trickled down the length of her torso.

She held her chest, her hand trembling as the pain sent electric shocks to every nerve surrounding the wound, and took a sharp breath.

* * *

Young Tonomine Kanae entered his grandmother's old trinket shop through the back door to hear the old woman beckon him to take the call waiting for him. He dropped his backpack and placed the convenience store bag on the nearest counter on his way into the hall where the phone lay turned up. His grandmother shuffled into the living room, her calm, reassuring smile greeted him with the utmost kindness.

He took the phone call. "Hello?"

"Did you come home safely, darling?"

"Oh, it's just nee-chan."

"What do you mean it's _just nee-chan_? Others would die to receive a phone call from me and this incredible bosom!"

Kanae rolled his eyes, shifting his weight onto one leg as he ventured into the other room to rummage through the plastic bag on the counter for the snacks he bought. "Oh, I forgot to tell you but I met Hana-chan the other day."

"Hanabusa-kun, really?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to know anything about Genjiro and his whores."

"Oi!"

"Tch."

"Don't _tch _me! You know how I feel—"

"Nee-chan, you don't need to defend Saika anymore," he said calmly, digging through the bag. "She lied to you more than anyone else."

There was a long silence on his sister's end.

"…Nee-chan?"

She breathed deeply. "I can't hate Saika. I don't think I could ever."

"Not even for Tamaki."

"…"

Kanae opened a packet of chips, waiting for an answer.

"No. Not even for her."

He let out a frustrated sigh, ignoring her honest response. "When are you returning?"

"I should be in Karakura Town in another four hours. It'll be dark by then, but please take care of our grandmother."

"Yes."

"I want to speak to Hana-chan as quickly as possible, too."

He switched the phone onto his other ear. "Okay, I'll fetch him. He goes to that private school in the town over. I can just walk there from school."

"I should be going. I need some rest, too."

"Bye, nee-chan."

"Bye, darling."

Kanae left the phone on the counter after hanging up. He hated that easy feeling his sister emitted during such dangerous times and the lack of hate towards any of their antagonists seemed to infuriate him more. Saika had been guilty of his death, yet his sister bore no ill will. The woman ruined the peaceful life he had finally settled into, a quiet reality that was stripped from him along with knowing one last tidbit of his past life.

Obviously his sister wouldn't hate Saika. They spent the happiest days together, even if it had been a farce to her.

He leaned into the counter, contemplating their next course of action. Talking to Hanabusa certainly meant he would be asked to join in on their hunt…a bit after his sister finished explaining the deal with their condition.

* * *

Kensei returned to the warehouse to a whining Mashiro, an obnoxiously annoying Hiyori, the sound of Rose's guitar and Shinji's jazz records—the noise overlapping. Hachi was nowhere to be found, but he caught sight of Lisa sitting further inside the warehouse wearing earplugs to drown out the clamor and Love sat besides Rose on the couch reading the recent Jump magazine. He grabbed Mashiro by the collar, stopping her mid-tantrum after what seemed to be a product of Hiyori usual wrongdoings who looked smug where she stood.

"Is Shinji in?"

"Well, duh, dummy. The stupid music wouldn't be playing if he wasn't, would it?" Mashiro childishly stuck her tongue out.

He dropped her callously, hearing her whine and shout stupid names at his back while he made his way to find Shinji.

He found him as he expected, in his room relaxing to his soothing music, but Shinji shifted when he noted his presence and opening his right eye spoke to him. "Well aren't ya later than usual. Where'd ya go?"

"We have to talk."

Shinji arched an eyebrow and sat up straight. "'Bout what?"

"Tamaki."

The blond looked to have lost his composure for a split second before regaining it and giving Kensei his full attention.

"This may be hard to stomach, so, just listen."

* * *

Tamaki stepped off the last step dressed in patterned pajama pants and a comfortable tank top and her hair tied into a high knot at the top of her neck as she searched to first floor for her father. He was standing by the counter of the kitchen, hands wrapped around a mug of steaming liquid.

"Are you heading to bed now?" he asked, sounding relieved.

"In a bit," she said, joining him at the kitchen. "Hey dad," she said suddenly, rasping her fingers along the cold marble top.

"Hmm?" He took a tentative sip of his black coffee.

"Do you have a shoji board?"

He set his mug down and hummed lightly. "I think I have your grandfather's old shoji board somewhere. Here I'll go get it."

She nodded and watched him round the short corridor to the ample closet where he kept all his old things, a lot of the boxes inside contained her old dolls which she refused to play with after turning thirteen. Now she had an inkling curiosity that wanted to touch her old toys, enjoy them one final time because somewhere deep inside her mind she knew this life was only temporary.

She understood why it took so long to come to her senses. She loved it there without responsibility or troubles aside from the problems she stirred up in school. She no longer bore with the death on her shoulders or thought of the cruelty of her twin sister, or how painful it had been to lose everyone she cared for. But everything returned.

She couldn't abandon Kanu.

How could she?

Tamaki listened to her father talking to himself from within the closet as he rummaged through boxes and blew out the dust that gathered overtime.

"Ah-ha!"

Keita emerged from the closet with drizzles of dust falling from his messy brown hair and an equally dirty shoji board in his hands along with the pieces fastened away in a plastic bag. He placed it on the counter and immediately reached for the nearest damp towel to clean off all the dirt.

"I'm sure all the pieces are there," he said, looking to her, "but what do you need it for?"

"I challenged Noda-kun to a round and hope to practice before bed a bit."

He chuckled. "I'm happy you two are getting along." He finished wiping it down, tossing the dirty cloth into the sink. "There you go."

She took it in her hands and headed back upstairs, hearing him call behind her as she reached the top floor.

"Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

Tamaki walked into her room, shutting the door noisily with her foot and turned on the lamp before cutting the overhead light. She set the shoji board on the ground and reached for her swords before plopping down in front of it.

"How about a game, Kenbutsunin?" she asked, lowering her voice.

'**What makes you think I want to play with you?**' he remarked derisively.

She shrugged her shoulders passively as she positioned both blades over her lap as she used to. "It's just a feeling."

She opened the plastic bag and laid out all the pieces and relaxed her shoulders as she waited patiently for his response. He always liked going first and for the first time, she would let him.

Kanu materialized across the board as his normal self, a young man in golden armor with long silver tresses and piercing golden eyes. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, eyes overlooking the surface of the board in scrutiny before he looked back to her with a disgusted expression. He seemed troubled for a good portion of the silence until he blabbered.

"Kanu," he stated directly. "Call me that, not my real name—_not unless you're in trouble_."

His tone seemed forced and mocking in every possible way, but it looked to be the only way he would address his actual feelings. What he truly thought of his master.

Her eyes watered at the rims as she nodded religiously. "Okay, Kanu."

The golden-eyed youth merely huffed and turned away. "And you go first."

* * *

Tamaki had fallen asleep quite fast, but was able to hear the noises outside her room with a strange vividness. The trees rustled noisily with every passing wind, branches scratched the glass of her window and the sound of her father heading upstairs to rest echoed in her mind. He stopped at her doorway, hand on the doorknob, but quickly continued to his room, deciding not to bother her.

Kanu celebrated his victories by singing every song he knew, including a few that shocked Tamaki as she laid her head to rest—keeping her zanpakutō at her side to help maintain her communication with the spirit the entire night.

She may have only slept a couple hours before the rumbling commenced; a nearby power crushed over the roof of her home and seemed to be speeding in her direction. Kanu gave strict orders for her to follow his every instruction. He insulted her by saying she was rusty and had a higher chance of dying if he didn't help her. She let him, knowing her skill was a ball of mush after such lengthy negligence. She may stand a better chance if she was completely healed, he said as she snuck downstairs and stealthily headed to the front door—the traitorous floorboards sounding ridiculously loud with each step. Kanu seemed to appreciate her immediate interest in Kendo upon entering her high school, saying it helped, but not enough to satisfy him.

She closed the door behind her, feeling the chill of the cold seep through her thin sweater, and quivered.

'**Don't lose focus.**'

"Yeah, yeah," she whispered, the excitement shining through.

She hadn't fought anything in years and she hoped to get around to doing it from the moment she held her swords together again. At that moment, she'd only brought her katana, finding it useless to bring both.

She stepped out onto the large street and began to walk down it, making sure to be as far away as possible from her home before it attacked.

When it did, the monster hardly held back, smashing its rock-like fists to the ground where she stood. She reflexively jumped out of the way, noting a difference in her agility as she did and soon retaliated with her drawn blade. She swooped down below the beast and raised her sword, pushing it up with the palm of her hand in attempts to cut his arm clean off, but it block, large, protruding nails coming from his rock-like fists screeching against her blade.

'**Use your speed to overwhelm him.**'

She nodded, taking her zanpakutō's advice and using shunpo to confuse and overwhelm him with a barrage of attacks. Her eyes widened with every miss, none of her attacks seemed to be connecting, even with the amount of force she put behind them. None of them could make the monster budge.

A dark cackle resounded and she landed on the asphalt, eyes narrowed and sweat forming at her temples as she breathed deeply.

'**Don't get angry with yourself.**'

But she already was. She could have easily beaten a Hollow like the one before her in an instant, yet this one was causing so much trouble. She couldn't help but feel angry. It was stupid.

'**Tamaki**," warned Kanu.

Her teeth clenched and in one swift motion, she appeared before it again, losing her cool—the sound of Kanu shouting echoed through her mind—and lifted her sword over her head prepared to finish the Hollow once and for all.

She made a mistake, though.

There were openings all over her body and the Hollow laughed as it prepared to avoid and retaliate—to destroy and devour her. She barely took notice of his sudden shift in movements; he feinted with one arm but ended up choosing to slash her with his other sharp nails. The frustrations showed through her tightly knit eyebrows and clenched teeth and the shock shone like the clearing sky with green eyes wide in anticipation.

She expected them to shred her, knew it would be painful and prepared herself mentally for damning her luck.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told Kensei I would die_, she thought in mid-air, limbs frozen in her stance.

The wisps of cold slapped against her cheek and a strong forced pushed her off course as a blinding light emerged from underground. It slithered through the ground like a snake and as it shot up, catching the monster off guard, the glittering current slashed the enemy in half.

Tamaki hit the ground hard, grunting as the pain in her chest resurfaced and constricted with newfound emotion.

"Higune," she whispered, eyes widening and hand clutching the hilt of her zanpakutō tightly. "That was Higune."

_That was Captain Tsubouchi's Higune._

* * *

**Thanks to**: cheesebubble, Wolfy0122, ILuvKellanForever, Sweet And Deadly, and AkaMizu-chan for reviewing the previous chapter.

**x L i l i m**:

Happy New Year!

Thank you for reading! :)


	41. Unexplainable Situations

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y O N E

**Unexplainable Situations**

_Nothing happens here_

_Nothing else remains_

_Only bodies of which once had reason,_

_And now, no longer do_

The anxiety failed to dissipate as she watched the Hollow turn into glittering flecks of nothing after being taken down by Captain Tsubouchi's _Higune_.

_Or maybe_, she considered as she blinked her green eyes in utter shock while simultaneously blocking Kanu's reproaching, _I imagined it all._

She nodded dumbly, accepting her excuse.

_There is no way that was Otakihasu. Captain Tsubouchi was killed and therefore the blade no longer exists._ It was reason enough to believe that her unknown savior simply used something that looked like _Higune_, but really was nothing like it at all. Her mind played tricks on her because as she felt her life was leaving her, she inwardly expected her captain to help her as he did in the past.

"Oh!" Surprised, Tamaki quickly checked her stitches to make sure the strain hadn't reopened them. A bit of blood stained her t-shirt, but aside from that evidence, her stitches were intact. As she breathed a sigh of relief she heard footsteps approaching.

She turned ready to thank whoever saved her when her mouth dropped at the sight of the blond nearing her with a drawn sword on hand. A beautiful smile graced her features as she let out a relieving sigh and blinked her pretty set of blue eyes. "Looks like I got here just in time, didn't I?"

"T-Tonomine Sakuya," Tamaki blurted stupidly, remembering the interview the famous actress made during her stay in the hospital that the idea of having her before her in the flesh didn't necessarily register. "T-Tonomine S-Sakuya-san saved my life."

Sakuya took compliment well and offered Tamaki a hand, which she eagerly took in order to bask in the softness of her skin—she would totally boast about it whenever she saw Hanabusa again. The beautiful blond smiled gracefully and placed a finger over her pink stained lips. "Let's keep this under wraps."

Tamaki nodded, star-struck. "Of course! Oh!" she gasped and searched the lighted area for her scabbard which she found a few feet away and put Kanu away. When she lifted her gaze she noticed Sakuya was standing in the same place with her fingers underneath her chin and eyes scrutinizing her.

"You aren't a shinigami?" she asked suddenly.

She shook her head. "No. I guess you'd call this the in-between 'cause getting hurt is a bitch."

"Were alike then," said Sakuya before realizing something. "Oh!" Her grin brightened up her face. "Then you just awakened, too. Recently, maybe."

"Just this evening."

"Wauugh, you shouldn't be out fighting Hollow until another few days! You could have died!"

Tamaki was still jittery with excitement and she took a mental note of following Tonomine Sakuya's advice, but then her eyes ventured to the sheathed blade in the woman's possession and took in the nostalgia it brought upon sight. It was a long katana with a soft blue hilt and a crescent guard—Tsubouchi Shuzo's zanpakutō, without a doubt. She remembered when the guard had jilted and broken in half during one of their endearing training sessions and had inspected it herself well enough to recognize the weathered away details to the engravings on it.

Her eyes met with Sakuya as she rambled on with important details pertaining to their condition but she stopped listening the moment the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her heart could have burst from her chest as the trepidation consumed her.

She lifted her finger and pointed to the zanpakutō in Sakuya's hands. "That sword," she said slowly, drawing the chattering woman's attention instantly, "that belonged to my captain."

Sakuya's face lit up again. "You were in Tenth Division?" she asked excitedly. "Who?—no, let me guess." She took a pensive stand. "You can't be Aoi-chan, she would never seem so excited, so maybe…Hina-chan?"

Tamaki could only shake her head with every name the actress threw her way, everything except her own and a number of male names. She even said Tsukasa, though it seemed unlikely, until giving up.

"Then, who?" questioned Sakuya with a quizzical brow.

"Sakiyurai," she answered straightly.

Sakuya dropped the zanpakutō to the ground, the clatter resonated in Tamaki's mind, and she watched the woman's lips tremble outrageously before her eyes watered with unprecedented emotion.

"Tama-chan?" She checked her zanpakutō with a touch of her finger to ensure it was truly Kanu's sprit residing within it before throwing herself on her, smothering her with a tight hug. "Oh, Tamaki, I thought I'd never see you again."

Her embrace felt unexpectedly warm and familiar and the emotion contagious enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"But who are you?" she managed meekly.

Sakuya pulled away with a heavy blush and held her with both hands on her shoulders. "It's me, Tamaki-chan," she said with crimson cheeks, eyes turning away from her face. "It's…Shuzo."

Every bit of warmth filling her body dissipated, the tears were sucked back into her eyes to dry, her mouth quivered as the heap of laughter settled, and she slowly felt her skin turn to stone. "But you're a woman."

_Sakuya _stumbled back dramatically, tears running down her face. "Isn't life cruel, Tamaki?"

"When's my birthday?"

She suddenly felt an urge to ask.

"February thirteen."

"Favorite color?"

"All shades violet."

_She's good._ "Favorite food?"

"Okonomiyaki."

_Too easy, perhaps_. "Trick question! Where did we meet?"

"You tripped me in one of the Shinōreijutsuin corridors."

"Everyone knows that," Tamaki stated. "What's the name of my zanpakutō?"

"Kenbutsunin."

She sniggered. Held it in. Giggled. Stifled it. But one look at Tonomine Sakuya and she exploded into hysterics.

She was officially a redhead, Hanabusa was plain looking with a pointier nose, to his chagrin, and Shuzo returned as a woman.

She laughed so hard that the mixture of emotions set into a solid combination of merriment and unfathomable joy as her heart beat in her head and fingers trembled. Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she twined fingers with the bottom of her shirt and the hysterics turned into shuddering sobs that rang in the dead of night.

She tried wiping the tears from her eyes as her vision blurred and her noisy crying sounded with much more emotion.

"You said you were invincible," she cried, "but you lied just to make me happy."

She wailed and moaned, wiped tears that wouldn't stop and walked into Sakuya's arms violently shaking.

"Why couldn't you just say the truth? You idiot!"

Tamaki always knew the talk of invincibility was a cheap lie for Shuzo to make her feel accepted so long ago, to make sure she would never think she would be left alone because he would never die. It seemed childish to have believed him, but she had. She wanted him to live forever standing at her side to give her advice no matter how stupid or complicated. And she understood that it was a cycle of life for one to die. She grew.

"I'm sorry."

She had never cried so hard.

* * *

Sakuya—better yet, Shuzo—had been considerate enough to walk her home, or had been surreptitious enough to follow her there, and waved like a maniac in front of the gate with the largest smile on her face with an assurance they would meet again.

Tamaki hoped Keita had not noticed her sneaking away, she wasn't sure she would have a perfectly sane reason for doing so. Her father may notice her puffy eyes and stained cheeks and may not let her get through without a plausible explanation. She could always use Kensei as a scapegoat, but that would probably ruin his standing before her she even got to introduce them. That notion itself had her giddy, enough to overshadow the realization that she had spent years idolizing Tonomine Sakuya as the perfect woman only to find out that it was Shuzo…in a woman's body.

It still sent shudders down her spine as she mouthed a farewell to the blond and pushed open the creaking front door with a cringe.

Sakuya waited for her to disappear into the darkness of her home before vanishing into thin air, leaving the dust to flutter and disperse.

Tamaki tiptoed about the house, removing her shoes messily at the entrance before sneaking back into her bedroom. Her glassy eyes darted through the shadows of the long corridor on the top floor and caught sight of the light emerging from the aperture of her father's bedroom. She pushed open her door a notch and carefully placed her katana inside.

With a sting of pain in her torso, she went down the hall to peek inside her father's room where she found him as she normally would. He tended to revise files in the middle of the night and was prone to fall asleep. She snuck inside to tidy up his mess, placing his work on the nightstand beside the bed and pulled a blanket well over his body. She shut the lights on her way out.

She returned to her room in silence after cleaning the blood off her torso and breathing a sigh of relief it had only been a Hollow she faced that evening. Had it been Chiyuki or Saika or Genjiro for that matter, she would be dead.

And throughout the night she realized she couldn't sleep. She contemplated many subjects at hand: her reunion with the others, spending time with Kensei, talking to Hanabusa, and how Shuzo was now a woman—that in particular among others.

'**It could be a gigai**,' offered Kanu thoughtfully, but just as perplexed as she.

"Do they even make those?"

'**That ex-captain with the blond hair is smart enough to make something like that, aint he?**'

"Urahara?"

'**Yeah**.'

"He was exiled no? There's not telling he's here, too."

'**…Then maybe he is a woman, after all**,' he said after a moment of silence.

She snorted.

Inwardly, she wanted to see everyone else's reactions to that _small_ change.

* * *

_Higune_ roughly means 'Twilight'.

**Thanks to**: AkaMizu-chan, Wolfy0122, Sweet And Deadly, Aries, and cheesebubble for reviewing the previous chapter.

Shocking developments, right? (That is as far as subtlety goes with me).

Why is he a woman?

I like to think he deserved it, but saying such a thing is plain mean, so...I'll just say I wanted to...do something that will either make the readers laugh or stare at the screen in confusion muttering, "did I read this right?" The series is only going to continue getting serious, Shuzo as a woman will lighten the mood from here on. So yeah...

Why is he back at all?

Well, he wasn't going to be back at all when the first outline of Dementia existed (and the story was only meant to run for 30 chapters, yeah...talk about a long shot huh?) and then it was scratched because I liked his character too much. This came about before Chiyuki caused chaos back in SS that got Tamaki detained and shit, when I first thought of the idea of having a human that stands in between shinigami and well human. I had Hanabusa and Tamaki planned, but I felt a pair didn't feel great. So I added a child, Kanae's prototype so to speak, who was supposed to be Shuzo...and well you'll find out who he is in the next chapter. Then some shit happened, more ideas sprouted in my head, that idea got scratched by the time I started Part 2. Outline number 3, the one I'm on now, is where everything changed. I was in an outing with my boyfriend, chatting over pizza when suddenly I asked (maybe I'm making this shit up cause I don't remember how it went down) "What if Shuzo came back as a woman?" And he said, "DO IT!" and wouldn't take no for an answer.

So there you have it. Dementia in all it's weirdness.

And before I forget to mention it, after Part 2...there's a Part 3. I hope no one minds. Well...Part 2 isn't meant to be very long. A few chapters more and its over and the reason Part 1 and Part 2 existed becomes explained in the _elusive_ Part 3. Oh, I have never had so much fun writing until I thought up Dementia! hahaa!

Thank you for reading!


	42. Life's Miseries

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y T W O

**Life's Miseries**

_Memories,_

_In them I see_

_The truth behind those eyes_

_…That have slowly learned to hate me…_

Waking up the next morning took a toll on her battered body, but she relieved the pain with a smile—one meant to fool those around her but most importantly fool her. Tamaki was in enough pain to render any rational human unconscious but she figured a bit of ache here and there would not be reason to forget the wonders of her new life. Everything seemed surreal, in retrospect, many things felt like a touch of fantasy or a hint of overactive imaginations. Had she not lived through her previous life, had she not experienced those, _now_, seemingly distant emotions or picked up a zanpakutō for what seemed like a petty reason or been a lieutenant for so many years—had she not met everyone that helped mold her into what she was now, she might have thought herself delirious. If she wished to continue living in tranquility, she would not have been worthy of reawakening—let alone feeling the immeasurable pain of bruised ribs and heavy limbs.

But she wanted to be strong and relinquish her dread in association towards Genjiro, Chiyuki, and Saika. If she showed her fear to any one of them it would only give them the satisfaction of having won their pathetic little game. Genjiro, especially, fed off other's terror—of his inhumane strength and hunter instinct—and had used it against her the time they clashed swords. She had seen him use his innate killer instincts against Shuzo and watched as they succeeded.

That seemed to be the only piece of the past that mattered. Their encounter with Genjiro, Chiyuki's unprecedented return (after over a century of being nothing but a memory to her, one that started looking more like a hallucination), and Saika's fake death. It led to a downward spiral of events, of the worst kind, and somewhere amongst relieving peace Chiyuki stirred trouble while feigning ignorance, followed by the incident that tore Kensei and the others from the bigger picture.

The betrayal felt fresh. Chiyuki's. She appeared so innocently before her; she couldn't help but be swept by saccharine words and the raw need of holding onto her younger sister as she should have that day long ago.

Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered, in decently comfortable pajamas, shortly after taking her pain medication and sauntered about the second floor feeling lightheaded. Her eyes danced across the corridor and blurred as she looked over the ledge to the first floor where her father was sitting in the living room sipping a cup of hot coffee.

Keita encouraged her to rest easy until her doctor gave her a definite pass to attend school, though she was certain kendo practice or any physical activities were out of the question, and that made studying less interesting. Instead, she did as she was told and holed up in her bedroom to fall under the spell of powerful painkillers. Kanu remained silent throughout the entire morning, obviously observing her surroundings and ensuring her safety as best he could.

Tamaki dreamt of being in Soul Society. She stood before Kensei laughing at something he had said while he adamantly objected to whatever she had suggested.

_What was it?_

* * *

During the reruns of a popular show that aired ten years ago, Tamaki laxly took a seat besides her enthusiastic father. She had just finished cleaning the blood off her torso and patching up the stitches where she noticed an obvious rupture in the once-closed wound and went onto put her sullied clothes into a batch in the laundry to hide it from him.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked, looking at her fleetingly.

She nodded.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want." He was already half off the couch when she shook her head and patted his shoulder to guide him back into his seat. He looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"Okay."

During a brief commercial break, Keita went out of his way to make her comfortable. He stacked pillows for her to lean on and prepared tea to warm her that cold evening and after taking a seat, let her rest her legs on his lap.

And she waited for the right moment. And waited. And waited.

Until it came preceding a bout of strained laughter with her father.

"Hey dad, I can have a boyfriend, right?" She stared at his face until it twisted with distress. "I _am _eighteen, after all."

He forced a smile, nonetheless. "Of course, you've had plenty boyfriends before."

_Those were dates._ "So it's all right if I bring him over for dinner, right?"

"Oh?" He blinked. "Why didn't you mention him earlier?"

_Why didn't I mention him earlier…?_ "It was a sort of private sort of relationship…sort of…"

He didn't fully comprehend.

She was horrible at explaining her relationships which was one of the reasons as to why he called her random dates boyfriends. It was hardly the case. She was more interested in going out than spending time with half the boys who took the chance to ask her out. She accepted dinner invitations, hell would freeze over if she ever rejected one—at least that was what half the members of the Kendo Club claimed—because, frankly, a girl's gotta eat.

"What?"

That, itself, proved difficult to explain. How can she put it into words that they haven't seen each other in a little short of a century, or that they hadn't left off in the world's best graces, and that now, as they were, he looked years older than her.

During a short interval as the show on TV continued in its progression and her father's attention stirred mildly from its fixation on her puzzled expression, she gave everything a bit of thought. Enough to give him an answer, one that seemed best suiting of the situation, though it was barely anything at all.

"We didn't think it'd be serious until recently and…it will be official," she said quickly, emptying her mind from running a film of their past and shutting her eyes in slight resignation. "I want you to meet him, is all, and try to get along with him. Just that. Nothing more."

Keita smiled at the sight of her flushed cheeks, bright enough to match her hair, and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. He had never deprived her of anything, not love or anything materialistic or a strict talking to if need be, so he knew deep within his heart, though his chest clamped with trepidation, that he could not take her from what looked to be the premise of happiness.

"I'll meet him."

She was eighteen after all. Her childhood had long ago been left behind and she had grown into a lovely young woman. He would cry, of course, especially if this _secret_ boyfriend was as serious as she claimed.

Tamaki struggled to sit up and haphazardly wrapped her arms about his shoulders, feeling his hand lightly pat her back.

She certainly loved having a parent's affection.

* * *

Plenty occurred within the last five days.

On a solitary walk back home from school, Takumi ran into Kanae—the silly blond kid refusing to reveal his name, though the familiarity stuck fairly deep the second time they met. He couldn't put a name or face to either his mannerisms or way of speaking. It only felt like it hadn't been the first time he had been talked to in that matter. Shortly after his mother told him Izumi—or rather Tamaki—had returned in tiptop shape from the hospital urged to him taking the quickest route to the Sakurako household to pay a formal visit. While there he noted a difference in Tamaki's attitude and wondered if he had done anything wrong when he visited her religiously.

He sat stiffly before a shoji board, cross-legged and atop her bed, after she insisted they play a game. He tried telling her he never came around to learning the rules of the game, but she easily dismissed his excuses by teaching him herself.

She did a wonderful job going through a brief explanation of the game, how it worked, and simply made it seem less unappealing. She had a funny way of doing things like that—changing opinions by simply bringing out the interesting aspects, at times the beauty. So, by the third game he already had a good idea how to play.

"You never said you enjoyed shoji," he commented incredulously.

"Sometimes I don't think you pay much attention to a young maiden's hobbies," she countered, hugging the pillow to her torso tightly as she devised her next move. "Your main focus is a woman's measurements and how dainty or beautiful they are."

"And you are my number one choice," he added saccharinely. He leaned over the chipped and weathered wooden board with a sly grin on his face. "Always, by the way. No other girl ranks above you."

She hung her head, a little smile curving her chapped lips. He saw the amusement play in her eyes and it delighted him. His compliments were anything but empty; in fact they were full of his subdued sentiments towards her. He could have easily pursued her, but he quickly noticed her heart had long ago decided on its keeper and Muguruma Kensei was more than a frightening man. He thought it a useless notion to woo her when he had every intention from the moment he met her.

What had drawn him to her?

He thought about it countless times but never found an accurate response. Maybe it had been her indifference to him, but she hadn't been the first one to do it. And even if she had downright rejected him, she was not the first in that aspect either. She was modestly pretty and had an exuberance about her though she tended to be incredibly lax and unmotivated unless it involved something she was interested in.

"Honestly, Hana-chan," she murmured slyly. "You haven't changed a bit."

He lifted his gaze to her face, reading for even the slightest sign of change in her expression as she moved her next piece to compromise his next choice whether he took a safe or risky move.

His mind had gone completely blank as he touched and slipped his next piece forward.

He blinked.

"Ah, I win." She clapped her hands together joyfully, a full smile adorning her face. "You spaced out, didn't you?"

It took a while for her words to register. "You—"

"I—"

A smile crept over his lips to match hers and soon she giggled.

"Funny feeling, isn't it?" she asked lightly. "To be around each other, being who we are."

"T-Tamaki—" He could barely contained himself. He swept over the bed, pushing aside the shoji board and the pieces clattering noisily over the floor, as his arms encased her into a tight, long awaited, embrace. He felt her wince and quickly drew back. "When did you…? How…? Oh, I don't care so long as you're back and Myouhankou was wrong."

He inwardly trusted his zanpakutō would be right in doubting her awakening considering everything that occurred. Tamaki had been attacked by a Hollow and that didn't trigger it, so it made him question what would. His memory came naturally and he soon had to school himself on what could and could not be done with the restrictions of a human body.

Both conversed openly, thereafter, and soon…with each passing day it was as if they had never left Soul Society.

He filled her in on the finer details of their situation, remembering to mention Kanae and how they had scheduled to meet this upcoming Saturday. He asked her to accompany him. She couldn't say no to meet another person like them. Somehow, she had forgotten about mentioning Shuzo being a woman since she spent enough time making jokes about Takumi's pointier nose.

Then, out of nowhere, in the middle of a walk around the block to keep her in tiptop shape…she said something he never expected to hear in a calm tone, no less.

"Kensei and the others are still alive."

The statement, as her revelation, had taken a brief moment to digest before he flipped. He bombarded her with questions she herself couldn't answer and as she attempted to smile…her eyes spoke differently.

He needn't ask to determine that much.

* * *

Tamaki's green eyes shone vibrantly underneath the sun as she and Takumi walked towards one of the shopping center's cafés, where they were to meet Kanae, or she would. The young boy would be bringing another person like them, just as Takumi would, and they would discuss their plans to deal with everything including Genjiro as a group.

But she stared blankly at the road before her, mind wandering, heart pounding rhythmically, and for the thousandth time a sigh escaped her lips. She had been thinking of Kensei since she revealed herself and he failed to visit.

_Troublesome_. Her gaze fell to the ruffles of her skirt. _This must be so troublesome to him after everything. I'd only bring more trouble._ Unconsciously, she slowed her pace and allowed Takumi to take notice of her sudden change in demeanor. She had been laughing so much her ribs hurt about a second ago, but she was back to that pitying, miserable gaze.

"Did something happen between you and Kensei?"

She jolted, startled and her lips tugged upward in a slight smile. "No. He loves me, hugged me, we made out and everything."

Takumi shook his head with noticeable exasperation. "Has he seen you lately?"

"Jealous?" she rebutted.

"What did you do then? Oh no—" His eyes bugged out. "—don't tell me you two—"

"No!" she cried. "No. We haven't, you idiot."

He fell silent.

"Like ever?" He arched an eyebrow.

"My private life is of no concern to you," she stated, striding past him.

The feelings were suffocating her as she tried rushing to the café, hoping to sit and discuss important matters over a warm cappuccino—or whatever looked better on the menu—but she wouldn't allow the heaviness in her chest obstruct any progress everyone had made.

"Something definitely happened."

She clucked her tongue, irritated. "I honestly hate that you have female-emotion-sensors. I do."

"Do you think bottling everything up solves the problem, Tamaki?" he asked quickly with a follow-up speech prepared to second his strong lead. He sounded like a superhero…or something…whatever it was she hated how reliable he seemed that moment. "Because it doesn't. If you keep everything inside you won't be able to step away from your issues. You need someone to rely on, to speak to—"

"Yes, but it can't be you," she answered impulsively. Kensei's word's echoed in her mind on infinite repeat since Takumi started the statement. _"I'm right here Tamaki. I'm standing here with you. Rely on me all you want."_

"Why not?"

Tamaki stopped suddenly and whirled around to face him. "It was always you, Shinji, or Shuzo. I have eternally relied on you and I can never thank you enough for having supported me, but—" She growled and kicked her feet, the weight in her chest clamping. The pressured in her lungs could leave her breathless as her voice rose inconsequently. "—It's so stupid, Takumi. Why does Kensei have to fess up now and ask me to rely on him? He can't even show his goddamned face to me!"

She hiccupped, choking back the emotion as she masked it with frustration and threw her arms in the air in resignation.

Takumi approached her with a level gaze and placed both hands on her arms. His brow furrowed in a deep scowl.

"But it's natural," she strained to make her voice stop shaking. "It's almost been a century since I existed for him and now I'm back as _this_." She held herself in contempt; he saw it register on her face. "And he knew we had died, too. It would be natural for him to move on."

She nodded confidently throughout her shaky words acting as though she was one hundred percent accepting of what he considered to be one of life's miseries. Her eyes were red and watering, tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke every sentence as though her mind, heart, body, and soul coincided with her own rashness.

They didn't. She was suffering.

"You idiot!"

She lifted her gaze to him, eyes wide with fresh tears like a deer caught in the headlights. Her lips parted and she fumbled for words but he didn't let her start.

"It took _both _of you a century to realize you wanted a romance," he said strongly, going on what he had heard from Shinji long ago. He thought it ridiculous, but it truly had been the case. There existed a barrier between Tamaki and Kensei that stood to obstruct the possibility of a stable lover's relationship. Maybe they had been friends far too long and it was all but awkwardness. Maybe they weren't meant to be and because they bore with it the idea itself became pungent—destroying their fantasies of what could have been. He thought of many excuses to somehow strip down the relationship and make it the least bit comprehensible—acceptable. But he no longer thought that way. He needn't understand what meant the privacy of said couple. "What is another century to make everything you wanted to do come true?"

Large tears continued dripping from her chin and those walking ahead of them turned their heads in their direction with the slightest bit of interest. She didn't care for the extra attention, her emotions completely overpowered her.

"Don't say that sort of thing without knowing yourself!" she cried. "It has been much longer that I wouldn't blame him for having forgotten me."

Somehow that kiss or the embrace no longer mattered. She doubted everything, now. It had been in the moment. She practically forced herself on him. He was confused. He needed time to digest the revelation and she was too excited to care for that sort of thing.

She hardly understood.

His hands slipped to her elbows and he stared her down as seriously as possibly, the right words had suddenly left him. But she told him what happened between them.

"He said he loved you—he kissed you and held you—"

"He was just confused!" Tamaki jerked out of his grasp. She no longer hoped to meet the others. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hanabusa, I just—I have to get home."

She slipped past him, quickening her steps and feeling his fingers whisk over the thin fabric of her cardigan, and he called her name.

Her heart raced, chest clenched until it ached, and the tears flowed behind her like a stream.

* * *

Shinji's eyes had bugged out of their sockets after Kensei went through the trouble of explaining his meeting with Tamaki. He almost laughed, thinking his companion had lost his mind after a century of ignoring his obvious longing for the woman, but he saw his conviction. He spoke nothing but the truth.

He stayed silent for minutes as Kensei demanded some sort of response out of him.

"I wanna see her." Those were the first words he spoke.

That was about all he said. Kensei circumvented his wish…the notion too difficult for him to acknowledge though he had lived in the moment. There was a churn in his stomach that confirmed her for who she was in an instant, but something else kept her from him like he no longer deserved her.

He asked him to keep it to himself.

Shinji did.

Five days had gone by now and he wanted to see her again. Kensei said she lived relatively close to the train station. He made a jumbled mess out of direction, but Shinji could walk about the neighborhood in the hopes of spotting a redheaded teenager.

That afternoon he left his room and sauntered out the warehouse, bidding farewell to everyone inside. When Hiyori questioned him, he merely said he would bring lunch upon his return. The blond's raging questions were drowned out by the sound of everyone's order. He inwardly hoped none of them turned against him if he forgot one or brought those back hours later or simply forgot.

Kensei wasn't home. But he was particularly ordinary in that sense. He had the same type of bento all the time, switching only once every two weeks.

Shinji stuffed his hands into his pockets and lazily stared at the clear, summer sky with a sigh.

_Aint no turning back now, is there?_

He wanted to make sure Tamaki was safe. Without any sign of threat—just outta harm's way once and for all.

* * *

Takumi entered the café looking side to side and scouring the shop's customers until he spotted Kanae sitting in a corner booth beside a voluptuous blond wearing large glasses and a hat that shadowed her face. He stepped over to the round table and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. My friend couldn't be here," he said, pulling the chair back to have a seat. A young waitress appeared at their side to take his order, scribbled it onto her pad, and smiled lightly as she bounced off to prepare it. "She had some…_personal problems_."

Kanae nodded lightly, turning to his sister who reciprocated the gesture and eventually locked gazes with Takumi.

He felt odd suddenly.

"Promise you won't overreact," said Kanae in a hushed voice while leaning over the table as best his small stature allowed him.

He leaned over on his side, humoring him. "Promise."

Kanae frowned childishly as he leaned back to his chair raising a hand to gesture to the beautiful blond at his side. "This is my sister, Tonomine Sakuya, the actress."

_Excuse me?_

He stared at the boy flabbergasted before his attention was drawn by the raking of the blond's manicured nails. She leisurely lifted the same hand to her face once acknowledging he followed her move and raised her glasses enough for him to confirm her identity.

She winked with a playful smirk on her pink-stained lips.

Takumi bolted out of his seat, the chair falling with one swift movement and hitting the ground hard. His jaw dropped and a sharp squeak managed to make its way out before he clasped both hands to his mouth to muffle the sound of his amazement.

At the first sign of attention he scrambled to pick his chair, apologized with his head hung in embarrassment, and returned to his seat. His cheeks were tinged pink as he said sorry to a disgruntled Kanae and smirking Sakuya.

They exchanged pleasantries while waiting for his order to arrive and the whispers to cease before getting straight to business.

"It's a bit unfair that I gave you my name and you didn't."

Sakuya frowned deeply, turning to nudge her little brother. "You didn't tell him like I said to?"

"I couldn't find him anywhere," complained Kanae, "and when I followed him he was always with a different girl. Kids can't go into love hotels, even if you say it's important."

She chuckled reminiscently, looking in Takumi's direction. "Still a ladies' man. I should have known!"

He smirked suggestively, draping his arm over the chair at his side and leaned back with his legs stretched out. His eyes scanned the room to count the women looking at him. If he looked as extravagantly as he did before, there would be more beautiful woman ensnared by his general magnetism, but he still garnered enough attention to sate his sexual desires.

"So?"

"Don't freak out," Kanae uttered seriously distressed.

"I get it."

"Umi."

"What?"

Kanae pointed to his face, raised his gaze to Takumi. "Tsubouchi Umi, Fourth Division. I helped you settle your battle against an engorged—"

Takumi face flushed red, hands slammed hard on the wooden tabletop toppling over the empty cup of coffee before Sakuya. "That was private!"

Sakuya giggled delightfully.

It took a few moments for Takumi to regain his breath to look at the beautiful, voluptuous woman that was Tonomine Sakuya. He was definitely star struck and even more excited that he would be working with her from then on. He could already think of various beautiful women whom she could have originated from.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh right," she answered excitedly before turning deathly serious. "Don't freak out."

He chuckled. "Why would I?"

"No seriously, Hanabusa, don't freak out," stressed Kanae, eyes equally somber.

_Ridiculous,_ he thought.

Soon even Myouhankou asked him to stay cool.

"Ready?"

"Shuzo."

Okay.

He blinked.

He thought he just heard Sakuya say Shuzo.

"Shuzo's younger sister?"

"There are no women in the family," Kanae added, "except grandma."

"Koken-sama?"

Sakuya's lip trembled in distress.

"No?" he said, going on an extensive search for another being named Tsubouchi that he turned to Umi with determination. "Your wife, Umi?"

The miserable brat shook his head with hinted exasperation.

It couldn't be Saika. The evil whore was on Genjiro's side. He said it anyway. "Saika-san?"

"Shuzo!" cried Kanae as he bolted out of his seat. "Shuzo. It's Shuzo. My_ BROTHER_ Shuzo. In the flesh."

"Thank you for taking care of Tama-chan, Hana-chan~" chimed Sakuya in a rather Shuzo-like way.

Takumi turned to stone. Sleek marble stone. The color drained from his face. The warmth of his body was replaced by cold. Endless abysmal cold.

Sakuya—Shuzo—whatever it was stood, distressed, and rushed to his side. "Don't die on me, Hana-chan!"

Like every hope and dream in the world had withered away, that is how he felt.

* * *

Tamaki took a forced detour on her rush home. Mostly because she was unfamiliar with the district and shopping center, she hadn't paid attention on the way there as she should have, and she had no sense of direction. She ran around until her legs grew tired and sat within a park where she suffered the sight of dozens upon dozens of happy couples walking around holding hands and looking at each other with twinkling eyes—things she could never fathom to occur between her and Kensei. His eyes wouldn't twinkle. He might go red in the face but twinkling was out of the question. And they probably wouldn't hold hands. They didn't before and it might seem childish to want to now and Kensei hated immaturity. She couldn't help but curse aloud on her way out the park scaring even the birds in the trees as she started wishing she was mature. He would do fantastically with a mature, classy woman. He might prefer that.

Maybe he found another Saya to fall in love with, one that wasn't a thieving, conniving friend-stealer with impeccable looks. Oh she might be classy, foreign even—more foreign than her. What if she was French?

Tamaki had to slap the stupid out of her on her trek back home, six hours later, with her clothes smelling like cheap tobacco. She made the mistake of standing too close to an old man smoking by the bus stop after she figured out it traveled straight to the station and the musky smell stuck to her clothes like glue.

Her thoughts clung just as strongly. The negativity drowned out the positive and she could do nothing but drown in it. She stopped at an okonomiyaki shop to delight herself and ate happily until she realized stuffing her face wouldn't work. Regardless, she bought a crepe from a vender on her way out the station and had been eating it on her way home.

It made nothing better. It was no solution. She never thought of it as such. People watching her crying while eating the sweet delicacy must have thought she was drowning her sorrows with food, but she was only showing her appreciation to the Crepe Gods for creating such a wonderful desert—and the vendor for selling some of the best she's had, thus far, that even the ones in Soul Society paled in comparison.

With a sticky mouth, an ice cream stained cardigan, red eyes and tear stained cheeks she rummaged through her purse for her house keys. She was a few steps away from her home that she failed to notice the man standing by the iron gate before it.

Once she fished her keys out from the bottom of the purse and clasped them in her hands, she looked up to drop them along with her jaw.

"Shinji?"

* * *

**Many thanks to**: Wolfy0122, Evertale, AkaMizu-chan, XxKuragari no KagexX, Sweet And Deadly, cheesebubble, Firexstar, and dokuki for reviewing the previous chapter.

AND to everyone who voted in my contest, for Dementia especially as it came out first, you all have been especially lovely. I hope you enjoy the seven chapters.

**Next update**: April 5


	43. Twisted Words

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y T H R E E

**Twisted Words**

Do not fear the difference,

Fear the troubles

And the changes

"Even if you stare a hole in my head, I won't undergo a transformation," stated Tamaki, feeling Shinji's stare intensify during their reminiscing walk around the block. "I don't think I'd even fit in these clothes if I did."

Shinji chuckled in response and held his hand a few inches above her head. "Ya were a bit taller back then, lankier, and a little thick."

She elbowed him in the ribs mercilessly. "I wasn't talking about being tall, not fat. I had a horrible metabolism and _am_ sensitive to the mere mention of it."

"I got it, I got it."

She smiled bitterly and dropped her head to stare at the frills of her skirt as they fluttered with every forward step.

Shinji shot a worried glance in her direction. "Is everything workin' out for ya? Nothing weird goin' on?"

"Yeah." She nodded quickly. "It's a little bumpy, y'know, but it's got to be if you want to live normal."

"But ya aint all that normal, are ya? Ya mentioned you had yer zanpakutō back."

"Yes, I got it a few days ago after that hospital incident I told you about."

Shinji shook his head and clucked his tongue. "I can't believe they're even here, how the fuck did they go unnoticed by me? I've got a score ta settle with that asshole."

"I think someone else has a bigger reason to settle that than you."

"Ya can't be thinking of doing it yerself do ya?"

"I wouldn't last a second, but the others might."

"How many more of ya are there?"

"Two others."

"Anyone I know?"

Tamaki stifled a laugh and patted his shoulder. "You'll meet them soon enough."

"What about Hanabusa?"

"Ya want me to call him over?"

"Nah," he waved dismissively, "he's prolly busy with one of his many lady friends."

She chuckled with a curt nod.

Tamaki stayed silent and fiddled with the bottom of her jacket.

"Has Kensei been acting strange?"

Shinji tucked his hands into his pockets. "You've noticed."

"He doesn't visit."

"It's cause yer a redhead."

She playfully shoved him. "That's stupid!" She tugged at her hair. "It's not that red."

"Very red."

"At least I stand out."

He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry about it, he's a bit confused, but he'll get over it."

"Why is he confused? Everyone else just accepted me…but…"

"He's thickheaded, Tamaki, you know that better than anyone else."

"I'm not gonna bite his head off."

"Maybe not, but tellin' him otherwise is getting in his business and I don't think he likes anyone tellin' 'im that sorta thing." He shrugged his shoulders. "Yer prolly the only one that could do that and get away with it."

Tamaki raised her head and stopped in the middle of the crosswalk toward the next walk. Shinji halted and whirled around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Then let me tell him and get away with it," she said seriously.

"No," he said quickly. "It's late and brats like you should be in bed."

"Eighteen, Shinji, I'm eighteen. And I don't have a curfew."

"What kinda household are you living in?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I don't think he'd like that."

Tamaki jabbed her finger in front of his face. "Do not make me stalk you back to wherever it is you're living 'cause I will and I'll piss him off so bad nobody will sleep the entire night knowing he might do something stupid out there."

He narrowed his eyes. "I call yer bluff."

"You wanna go there?" she threatened.

A flash of headlights created silhouettes against their forms as a car rushed past the street to their left and the silence ensued as they continued glaring at one another beneath the streetlight. Her hands were on her hips and her expression was set with determination, eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation.

His frown had deepened, hardened gaze proved his obstinacy, but deep down he knew he could not deny the girl a thing. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. Let's go," he said turning in a different direction and with a victorious jump and cry, Tamaki followed suit. "But, you're sneaking in. I don't want everybody making a scene so late at night."

She hugged his arm. "You're the best."

* * *

The annoying jingle of her cellphone rang in the dead of night from inside her coat pocket and earned her a painful nudge from Shinji. She fished out her mobile phone and answered, her head tilting to the side as she took in the sight of the old warehouse.

"Hana-chan?" she guessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was low and weak.

"Oh, about Sakuya?"

"Don't you mean _Shuzo_?" he cried wildly.

She withheld her giggles, but the evil smirk was evident beneath the glare of night. "Whoa, relax, stop screaming in my ear."

"I have—I have done things, Tamaki, _things!_ And this is all a joke to you!"

"It's 'cause you're so sensitive to this sorta thing, get over it—"

"Get over it!" he yelled. "How can I get over it?"

"I have something to do, so talk to Shinji, _here_."

"—WAIT!"

Tamaki pushed her phone into Shinji's hands as he shot her an odd stare. "Talk to him or something. He's freaking out."

Shinji pulled the phone away from his ear but Hanabusa's voice could still be heard from the short distance. "What's wrong with him?"

"He found out his lifelong crush was actually a man."

Shinji snorted and pointed her out in the right direction as he took to teasing the idiot over the phone. "So ya finally got what ya deserve, didn't ya, Hana-chan?"

Tamaki went on ahead of Shinji relying solely on his curt directions to get her through without catching anyone's attention. It was already late into the night and he figured everyone had already gone to bed with few possible exceptions. What he forgot to mention, that she walked straight into, was the barrier engulfing the surroundings. She hit hard and stumbled back repressing the reasonable urge to shout profanities at the invisible barricade.

"_Fuck damnit!_" she uttered rubbing away the pain in her face. Turning to glare at her blond companion laughing a few meters from her into the phone, she caught him giving her a mischievous smirk.

Angrily, Tamaki flipped him the bird and started violently kicking the invisible wall keeping her from venturing inside unnoticed. It was a strong barrier that could only belong to Hachigen, the ex-lieutenant of the Kidōshū, and it proved useless to try breaking through it as the fruits of her commitment manifested themselves as a deep, pinching pain at the sole of her foot and the ankle area.

"_Stop kicking that ya idiot, go to yer left,_" Shinji whispered viciously.

"Could it have killed you to say so earlier?" she cried as she felt around until her hand slipped right through and she stumbled toward the entrance. Hopping toward it she managed to hold herself up by the doorway and took a deep breath as Shinji's voice rang in her ears. He was having too much fun teasing Hanabusa.

She snuck inside, door creaking quietly as she pushed it open, and ventured to the left after shooting a fleeting glance at the seemingly dingy surroundings. She shot one final look in Shinji's direction as he paced around in front of the entrance, coming closer, and went off to find Kensei wherever he was.

Tamaki made various stops on her way to finding him while pinpointing his location. For whatever reason the warehouse was much bigger than anticipated and had more twists and turns than she could count. Shinji forgot to mention that among other things as he only asked her to venture left before finally turning, yet all she had been doing was following the direction until she started doubting the next turn would be the right one and that the last one had been the one.

Within the first five minutes of having passed the same '_MASHIRO WAS HERE_' sign written in familiar messy characters and while it determined she in the right place, it did not, regrettably, point her in the right direction. She grew tired and relentless until Shinji appeared at the end of the hall with her phone at hand.

"What the hell are ya doing?" he whispered harshly.

Tamaki turned and regarded him with admonishment. "_Dallying, idiot, it's what I'm doing walking around lost!_"

Shinji put her mobile in her hand and began guiding her in the right direction with his hands on her shoulders. "Now, ya turn," he stated, giving her a gentle push onto the next corridor. "Yer on yer own now."

"You could've done this sooner."

"Shaddup and go."

She waited until Shinji disappeared into the darkness before continuing on her way until she found his room. She didn't bother knocking and slipped inside without as much as a sound.

It was much later than expected. Her phone read 3:45 am. The block in which her home was located was large so it was expected it took so long to walk around it, plus the trip she and Shinji did to get there added onto the late night out. Her dad left messages she had yet to respond to, but they stopped after one.

The room was dark and it smelled strongly of him. His familiar scent tickled her nose and intoxicated her that for a single second…she had forgotten the reason she was there.

Tamaki discourteously felt around the walls and around the ceiling area when she heard the springs of a bed sound noisily and Kensei cursing beneath his breath. "What the fuck?"

He bumped into her while shuffling around and the light went on. She blinked as she whirled around to face him and caught him rubbing his eyes while fumbling for words.

"Tamaki?" he murmured as he shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her again. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tamaki looked around and then pointed at herself stupidly with a hint of innocence. "Oh, you mean me?"

"I don't see anyone else!"

"Whoa, relax, Kensei, you don't even know why I magically appeared here to begin with," she said with her hands up.

"_Magically? _Stop fucking with me Izumi."

Whatever words she wanted to say she swallowed right back down at the sound of that name. Obviously, she was Sakurako Izumi on the outside, but on the inside, through and through, she was Sakiyurai Tamaki and nothing could change that.

At that moment, she could do what's proper. Talking it through, explaining to him in an understanding way where she would tell him that she was willing to wait as long as it took for him to come to terms with her condition since he clearly did love her as she did him. Maybe in a couple months or it might take a year, but she would be wonderfully patient and he would come to her with open arms, accepting and loving and whatever other lovey-dovey nonsense she expected to spawn of their relationship.

She could already imagine her solution go into play in that very second.

But she was not patient and there was not a single understanding bone in her body that would bode well with the situation.

So she did not do what was right.

Tamaki kicked him as hard as she could with her pointed shoes. "My name is Tamaki!"

"Fuck—don't shouting you'll wake up the others."

"Only if you fess up and tell me what's my fucking name!"

He growled, but would have uttered a stream of obscenities if he hadn't clung to the last string of patience remaining in his body. He sighed, agitated, ran a hand over his pillow hair and stared at her as though she were a stranger. In his eyes, she was. Her mannerisms were head-on, but she was small in stature with a seemingly fragile frame with doe-like green eyes and blazing red hair. She was not Sakiyurai Tamaki.

And he could never stop himself from hurting her.

"Sakurako Izumi!"

Tamaki felt sick and bloated with emotion as she anxiously heaved each breath. "_This_," she spat deprecatingly, her index finger jabbing into his chest. "The reason as to why I always chose to rely on others, _this is it_." Her voice became mere choppy whispers and her heart silently cracked because she lacked understanding and patience. "I always knew, Kensei, always that even though you were capable of having loved me that you can't carry my burdens—"

Kensei's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed her hand away from him. "Do you even listen to yourself talk?" he asked bitterly. "Have you ever thought it might be considerate to regard my situation before imposing yours on me?" She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he beat her to the punch. "No, of course you don't. You never consider any one else before yourself. So what if you killed a hundred innocent people? Or that you made a contract with a Hollow? Or that you have a sister that hates you and framed you? Or that you've already died? Who cares?" His words had more bite than he intended. "At least when you died, you came back human!"

By the time he finished there were tears running down her cheeks and her sleeves were soaked with them.

She stubbornly refused to yield. "You don't—"

"—understand?" he finished. "Don't I? _Do you_?"

She shook her head as she stepped back. Her feet were leading her out, her mind knew what was best, but her emotions held her decisively still. "No, but it never stopped me."

"But it should," he stated quickly.

_Stop hurting me_.

Tamaki took a shuddering breath. "Why would you tell me…?" She could not bring herself to say it, not when speaking them was like hearing a lie claw from her lips. "Why couldn't you just say something—?"

"I needed her."

"Stop talking about me like I'm dead."

"You are dead," he said critically.

Eyes went wide, skin went cold.

"B-but I'm standing right here."

Her words were scarcely audible, let alone coherent, but he heard them perfectly as though they were exactly what had been expected and she hated everything.

"Sakurako Izumi is standing there."

Tamaki stood deathly silent with her head down and eyes dripping with tears. She sobbed quietly and held her chest as if trying to keep her heart from bursting from it, broken into a thousand unrecognizable pieces.

Kensei soon reached to clasp a hand over her trembling shoulder, almost like he had snapped out of a trance, and she stood perfectly still as he move toward her. His lips parted but her voice rang with familiarity in his ears, her quiet weeping muffled by the palm of her hand.

"_Shit_," he cursed beneath his breath. "_Shit._"

She shook free of his grasp and accidentally slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking further. "Shut up," she whispered. "Don't make me—"

"Listen to me!" he shouted suddenly and clasped his hands over her trembling shoulders.

The annoying ring of her mobile phone interrupted the jumbled mess for words she tried uttering. She jerked out of his hold and took her phone from her pocket.

As he tried explaining himself, asking her to wait, she slipped out of the room and upon entering the corridor answered her phone. Kensei was only half a step behind her trying to get her to go back, but she easily ignored him.

"Hello?"

"Tamaki, come back inside so I can explain," he stated.

"I've had enough," she nearly cried, drawing the phone from her ear. She refocused her attention to the dark chuckle emerging from her phone. "Hello?"

"Dear sister, one takes their eyes off you and you walk straight into trouble."

"Chiyuki?" she questioned incoherently as she found her way out of the warehouse, leaving Kensei after sprinting on ahead of him.

"Do you want to know how you'll die this time? A bit of courtesy from me since Genjiro isn't one for that sort of detail."

"Fuck off." She fisted her hand over her phone and threw it to the ground, watching it smash against the gravel. She kicked the pieces as she continued down the street, hearing the crunch beneath her feet.

Tamaki heard a clasp echo in the distance and halted. The last tears dried from her eyes as she turned around, searching through the darkness and circles of illumination from the streetlights. She quickly found Chiyuki standing atop the railing on the rooftop of an apartment complex.

The blond gave her a wave in salutation with the same hand that held her unsheathed zanpakutō.

**It might have been smart not to break your phone, now wouldn't it?**

* * *

I never thought Tamaki being a redhead would become an issue in the chapters that follow, but it amuses me greatly to tease her with it. It was never my intention, it's something that happened whilst writing.

Also, this chapter shows how everyone has issues in this story. EVERYONE. Sigh.

Thank you for reading.

**Next Update**: April 6


	44. First Encounter

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y F O U R

**First Encounter**

_If memory serves me correctly,_

_I not once suspected he died._

"It would seem."

Tamaki uttered beneath her breath as she stuffed her hands into her cardigan's tiny pockets, eyes fixed on the blurring image of Chiyuki as she shunpo'd to a closer area where she expected to hear either lies or how she planned to crush her. The crude smile adorned the traitor's face and the blade of her sword gleamed underneath the moon's glare. It drew her mind from the raging tempest deteriorating every fantasy of youthful, beautiful, _normal _romances and friendships inside her head.

_Ah, it would have been better if I hadn't remembered and just snagged Kensei as Sakurako Izumi. I could get away with it._

**What makes you so sure you could?**

"How pitiful," said Chiyuki's silky voice, arousing her attention like a fabulous cake on display, "that you have come unarmed."

**Eh, bitch?**

_I look fantastic!_

Kanu snorted in the back of her mind.

Tamaki looked at her side, raised her hands and shrugged. "I'm not in the jolliest of moods, but I'll humor you. How's three minutes sound?" She took a long, hard look at the watch in her wrist and tapped the tiny round screen with her glossy fingernails. "Hmm." She turned her wrist in Chiyuki's direction. "What's it say there?"

Chiyuki stared dumbfounded, but gave a quick glance, ready for whatever would be thrown at her face. "Eleven fifty-three."

She remembered the blaring numbers her mobile phone showed (before it was shattered) that proved it was actually later than the time on her watch, Chiyuki must have noticed it, but truthfully…Tamaki didn't mind it as long as it put her point across.

"On the dot, then." She dropped her arms at her sides. "Well, you have three minutes. You going to kill me softly, harshly, quickly, slowly, or maybe this time you'll explain how Genjiro's manly manliness has you charmed in love with him that you can do nothing to disobey his orders. Actually, _please _by all that is holy and majestic, _please_ tell me it is Genjiro's striking looks and that you've come for a bit of sisterly advice as I am the one with the boyfriend and am much more experienced in this sort of thing. If you could do that, I'll appreciate the evening we've spent together."

Tamaki looked back down at her non-digital, difficult to read or comprehend watch wrapped snuggly over her wrist. A minute had already passed, that she knew.

"Can you be anymore stupid?" cried Chiyuki exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry, was that not stupid enough?" she questioned. "Let me try again before the three minutes are over—"

"Those are _**my **_three minutes, not yours!"

"Hey!" Tamaki raised her voice and pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "These minutes could very much well be my last three minutes of life and I have every right to monologue them as I see fit!"

**I can see why she wants you dead now.**

_Stay outta this._

Chiyuki clucked her tongue and lunged forward. She did not need three minutes to have her head rolling along the gravel. If there was something she hated about her twin sister was her unbound selfishness.

_No sense of humor as always._

Tamaki's eyes stayed glued to the blurring swing of the blade and as it came centimeters from connecting, she balled her left hand into a tight fist. She sidestepped, the force behind the swing fluttered her hair, and in one swift movement her tightly clenched fist crushed into her sister's solar plexus sending her fumbling backward.

Chiyuki coughed and felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs with a hit that felt effortless. She hit the ground hard as Tamaki kicked up the dust beneath her feet; the mere idea rendered her worthless. But it occurred. She heard the _ching _of her zanpakutō as it clattered at her side, out of her hand, and the raw power behind a single punch leaving her twitching and breathless.

"Y-you're supposed to be _weak_," she spat.

Tamaki regarded her humorlessly. "I am weak, by many standards, and I would waste the last twenty seconds you have left listing them, but I really want to get home to a pint of ice cream and bad reruns."

Chiyuki groaned as she tried standing, but her arms trembled and knuckles paled with the strain of her balled fists. "Genjiro said you would be weak during this time." She slammed her fist futilely, hurting herself in the process. "You're in a human shell! How can you be stronger than you were before being nothing but a useless human?"

She lifted a finger. "It takes a week. You do the math." She said nothing apart from those words and left Chiyuki struggling to breathe to wallow in self-pity with a pint of strawberry ice cream as her companion.

Her spiritual inclination vanished. It had only been present on the radar for a split second, so when she arrived to her house…she was nothing but a human living an ordinary life.

There wasn't a psychotic twin sister from her past life chasing after her, or a hulking, frightening man hoping to kill her for reasons even she didn't approve of.

_That scar gives him character._

**Gives him a fantastic reason to choke you dead.**

She shrugged out of her cardigan upon entering and threw it on the coat hanger. She ascended the staircase, stopping a step before the top, and saw the light from the bathroom at the end of the hall shining from beneath the door. In the distance, she heard water running.

Tamaki returned downstairs and scoured the freezer for the pint of ice cream hidden behind the frozen peas and stacks of microwaveable lunches. She took a large spoon from a drawer and pushed it shut with her hip and emerged from the kitchen struggling to get it open. She plopped down on the couch after getting the TV on and going through the channels until finding something remotely interesting at that time of night.

**You didn't have to use that much strength, y'know?**

She scoffed. "Since when do you worry?"

**Exertion means death for humans.**

"You've turned into a worrywart, this upsets me," she said with a spoonful of ice cream.

**You are a reckless little girl and it frightens me.**

"I'm more worried you're admitting this."

**You try dying as a zanpakutō spirit and live through to tell the tale.**

"Sounds mystical. What was it like?"

**Fucking hell.**

"Sounds fantastic," she said blandly.

**You're not listening, are you?**

"Could you repeat yourself? I'm too busy drowning my sorrows in ice cream goodness."

_**Fuck you, Tamaki. Fuck you.**_

Halfway through the carton, her zanpakutō decided to address one of the many thoughts and wonders in his mind. She had been muttering profanities as the plot of the show turned dreadful.

**Have you ever considered strengthening your hakuda?**

"I'm better at kidō."

**Did you forget you can't use kidō anymore?**

"It infuriates me," she said with a shake of her fist.

**Why not try it?**

"I need a fantastic sparring partner."

**The hermaphrodite.**

"He won't do."

**Why?**

"You know that better than I do."

**You're right, he sucks at it. Hana-chan?**

"Kidō expert, not that it matters now, but it seems useless if I can drop kick his ass in a split second."

…**Mugu-chan?**

Tamaki spluttered and tried hard not to choke on the food in her mouth. "He would murder me!"

**You need a strong opponent.**

"He doesn't even want to see me."

**You need to get stronger. Being faster does nothing for you if you won't be able to defeat an enemy with your speed and power combined, having been given the right to wield the zanpakutō as a human would be for naught.**

"So sage-like it hurts," she said sardonically.

**Listen, fatass, we are speaking seriously.**

"Watch it, I'm sensitive," she warned.

**I don't care that he developed this physical aversion to you since you've become a redhead, but you need to gain control of your power and need help with both swordsmanship and hakuda. I suggest you ask Mugu-chan to help with your hand-to-hand and the Hermaphrodite to fix your issues.**

"What is everyone's obsession with my hair color?"

**It's fucking red, Tamaki. Red.**

"What's wrong with red?"

**Red is a disgusting color.**

She huffed, dropping the empty carton of ice cream atop the coffee table. "Your mother is a disgusting color."

**We're talking seriously! Stop being so childish!**

"You're just as childish as I am, stupid," she muttered tetchily.

**I am not childish!**

"_Childish._"

**Fuck off!**

"Uncouth, childish, and a whiny, little bitch himself, who would have known?" she questioned wondrously.

Terse silence filled her head and as refocused her attention to the commercials running on television…a sharp, infuriated scream resonated through her mind. Tamaki curled over her legs, hands slapping over her head as she could not shut him out and his childish outburst was growing in excruciation.

When his voice grew coarse and his throat dried, the scream went out like a candle on a windy night and he could say nothing more because of it. For that she was grateful, but the pounding headache kept her up throughout the rest of the night until she finally dozed off in her tiny bed, hugging her swords to her chest, though the petulant spirit did not deserve it.

* * *

Tamaki ventured downstairs in her favorite yellow pajamas, towel hanging from her shoulder, and her matted hair clinging to her skin after a hot shower. She joined her father in the living room as he busied himself finishing reports for his boss back in the city. He hardly paid attention to his favorite drama, but she took note of most of the important details to fill him into later.

She had closed her eyes as the painkillers took effect and inhaled deeply.

Keita placed his hand on her leg, patting it worriedly. "You feel all right?"

"Meds just kicked in," she said airily. "I am gonna be _allllllll riiiight._"

He smiled in response and continued working in silence.

Tamaki had told her father all about her phone breaking, disguising it as an accident during the train ride there and she dropped it into the tracks, and relayed the message to Hanabusa. Her father agreed to buy her a new mobile phone after her appointment with the doctor next week. Mentioning that appointment caused her dread as she started suspecting her stitching had been ruined and that there was a possibility of infection.

But it was always good to dread something before accepting the good.

She rested easy on a pile of feathery pillows; the lull in the ambience had started making her eyes tire hazily when a knock pulled her from slumber.

Keita stood to answer.

She heard the click of the door, a deep murmur in the distance, and heard her father's dragging steps. He appeared in the living room with an astonished expression.

"Is something wrong, pops?"

His lips parted. "There's a man at the door asking for you."

"Does he have a name?"

Keita turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall to find out. He returned a minute later.

"He says his name is Muguruma Kensei."

She glowered.

"Don't worry, papa, I'll deal with him."

He arched an eyebrow. "What?"

She patted his shoulder and sauntered into the short hallway.

Kensei stood with his back toward her as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. The sound drew his attention and he turned with his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey."

Tamaki smiled brightly. "I'm surprised you dared show yourself to me."

His teeth clenched. "I said sorry."

"I never heard sorry. I heard…_lemme explain _and _wait_ and a lot of _Tamaki._" She leaned forward with an acrimonious tone. "It's Izumi, though, _right_?"

Kensei rolled his eyes. "Then I came to apologize. I'm sorry," he stated. "I said things I didn't mean and now regret."

She stared at him evenly and moved backward, hand on the doorknob turning.

"Apology not accepted," she finally said.

She stuck her tongue out, watched his eyebrows knit in sudden frustration, and rushed back into her home remembering to slam the door in his face for dramatic effect.

"Damnit!" he shouted angrily.

Keita was standing in the short hallway waiting with the phone in hand. "Do I call someone?"

"No, dad, he'll get over it." She was laughing hysterically in her head.

"And he would be…?"

He asked but he already knew. Something inside had told him repeatedly that his little girl had stopped being that…_his_ little girl.

"My boyfriend." The word felt like an unnecessary pinch.

"Ah," he mouthed off, both still able to hear Kensei's obscene language as he tried getting her to speak to him again. "He seems nice."

She nodded in agreement. "Real nice."

"He's not like the other ones you've dated."

"Of course not, you save the best for las—"

"Izumi!"

Though it shouldn't have irked her that he called her that, it did and she raised a hand. "Give me a minute."

She stormed back outside and pushed Kensei further from the house with her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Fine, make it up to me."

He was still frustrated in his own right. "How?"

"You take me out tomorrow afternoon _and _you stay with me for as long as I see fit."

"You crossed the line in acceptable, Tamaki."

"And you never question my line crossing," she added.

"I'm not doing it."

"You are." She nodded. "You will and you won't complain about it. And you will be the perfect gentleman by paying for all the food, candy, and any trinket I want. And you're gonna whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I can't breathe right."

**You are the worst kind of pervert.**

"This is ridiculous."

"The more ridiculous, the more I will want to up the ante."

They locked stares until he broke contact. "Fine, we'll do it" He watched a smile curve her lips and the sparkle return to her bright eyes. "On one condition," he added quickly.

"No conditions," she said in response.

"Take it or leave it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Take it."

He placed both hands on her cheeks and raised her head to his. "Keep it in your pants," he said with a playful grin.

Tamaki pouted, but placed her hands over his. "That's my line."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she suddenly felt better. He certainly knew how to make it up to her.

Kensei drew back. "I do love you, Tamaki; it'll take some time to get used to it all."

She smiled bitterly, but accepted it with a curt nod.

Within the next few minutes they bid farewell and she set an hour, and returned to her home thinking only of what tomorrow would bring.

She looked to her father, jubilant. "Can I go out tomorrow afternoon?"

"With him?" he questioned.

"Maybe," she answered coyly.

"Do as you'd like, but don't do anything dangerous." She nodded furiously. He stood up with his work piled in his arms. "My boss just called. He needs me at the company tomorrow morning."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Three to four days, I'm not sure. I'll call you as soon as I find out."

"Are you leaving today?"

"Tonight."

"Can I have friends' sleepover?"

Keita nodded and excused himself to pack a bag. She followed him up the stairs but walked straight into the room to pass the time before his departure and the long hours of dread she would live until her date.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how the events of the story go about. I have an outline which I gave a good amount to time to and now I reach the place where it will prove most useful and it lays unused. I don't seem to be good at following direction. I hoped to have these chapters packed with action to get through the Genjiro-Chiyuki-Saika problem but they seem to be showing up bit by bit as the characters grow accustomed to each other. I hope that's not a problem.

I had trouble putting this up on the manager...I wonder what was wrong.

Thanks for reading.

**Next Update**: April 7


	45. Brittle Hearts

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y F I V E

**Brittle Hearts**

_There are too many secrets,_

_So many burdens,_

_Too little time_

_And quite brittle hearts_

Once she hugged her farther goodbye and wished him luck, she rushed to the phone to call Hanabusa to ask him to come over. He took it the wrong way—the right way in his sick head—until she told him to invite the others because she felt a need to learn more about their condition. She had plenty to say as well and wanted to ask her old captain to take her under his tutelage once more to appease one of Kanu's suggestions.

Tamaki cleaned out her bedroom, finishing shortly after everyone's arrival. Hanabusa arrived first and shortly after Sakuya and her younger brother. She went onto introduce him and everyone subjected her into a guessing game to reveal the boy's identity. She sat the small boy on the coffee table and took a seat across him on the couch with both hands on her knees. For many long minutes, they had locked stares until she had enough questions to ask.

"Did you go through this?" she asked looking to Hanabusa.

He shook his head. "They made me suffer for it."

"What fun is it if you can't guess?" questioned Sakuya.

"Well." Tamaki looked back to Kanae. "Fine." She raised two fingers. "I'll ask you two questions."

Kanae tilted his head and pouted. "Only two."

"Don't worry, two will be enough."

Sakuya and Hanabusa exchanged confident glances.

"Go on," said the boy.

"Have you seen me naked?"

She asked with this with a straight face and with a similar countenance, he answered.

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I lost count."

Tamaki got out of her seat, placed a hand on his messy blond hair. "Welcome back Umi." She slid past them toward the kitchen where she watched as everyone stared on bewildered. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"How did you know?"

"The Tsubouchi brothers were famous for having seen me naked on various occasions."

"It isn't something we are particularly proud of," stated Sakuya with a frown.

Shuzo did everything humanely capable to keep Tamaki in clothes when she rushed out of a bath on a mere whim.

Umi shrugged his shoulders. "You aren't."

Sakuya slapped him over the head.

Hanabusa bolted out of his seat, glaring daggers at everyone in the room. "Am I the only one that hasn't seen you naked?"

Tamaki looked up after placing a cup over the counter and poured juice into it. "You want to?"

His mouth dropped, along with Sakuya's as Umi laughed.

"You shouldn't streak, Tamaki! It's unsightly in a woman!" cried Sakuya.

"Shaddup, I bet you enjoy flaunting yourself to men, pervert."

Sakuya grabbed her breasts and pushed them together. "Have you seen these warlocks? They are one hundred percent real!"

"Am I going to see you naked or not?" shouted Takumi.

"No, you idiot," Tamaki stated, returning the carton of juice to the refrigerator and closing it shut with her foot. "Why would I do that?"

"But—"

"But nothing, stupid." She jumped over the couch, holding a hand over the glass to keep the sloshing liquid from spilling and pulled Hanabusa into the couch beside her. "Let's watch a movie."

Sakuya joined her on the couch, beside her, and patted her lap for Umi to sit. "Sounds like fun."

"Don't play anything with Shuzo in it, I'm not into dramatic performances," stated Umi, taking his sister's offer.

Tamaki raised a hand. "I second this."

"I don't care what we watch," said Hanabusa.

Sakuya turned to complain the rest of the evening as no movie suggested involved any of her stellar performances.

* * *

Once Hanabusa and Umi had returned to her bedroom where three futons had been cramped over the empty floor space, Tamaki took Sakuya by the hand and led her to the large bathroom in her home. Earlier that evening she had explained her condition to everyone, saying that although she had been well off into healing she feared her accumulating stress and previous endeavors put her in horrible physical health. She took painkillers every day to ease the increase in pain, cleaned off the tender area, and kept her stupidity to a minimum, but it did not help as she had hoped. Umi offered to have a look at the scarring wound, except he had forgotten his strict sleeping schedule and knocked out at exactly nine.

Hanabusa joined him nearing midnight after finishing a school project.

Tamaki relied on her captain's old knowledge. If her wound had become infectious, she would know and might drag her to the hospital to have it checked.

Sakuya sat at the edge of the tub, dressed in gray sweatpants and a white tank top with her blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Her arms were crossed over her chest as Tamaki tugged off a baggy sweatshirt to the polka dotted bra beneath it and the white medical patch hiding the jagged scar along the center of her torso.

Tamaki felt around the tenderness and noted its rubicund tone.

Sakuya leaned forward analytically. "You were in the hospital beforehand, right? You were attacked by a Hollow." Her gaze flickered upward and lifted a hand to the injury. "May I?"

She nodded in response, to feel the cold pad of her fingers gingerly pressing the area. She jolted, eyes screwed shut.

After a moment's tense silence, Sakuya stood and returned her orange sweatshirt to her with a smile. "You're healing properly. The swelling is due to strain, but it seems to be going away. Continue drinking your medication and wait for the stitches to come off. It'll be much easier then."

Her gaze stayed fixed upon the tiled ground. "Shuzo."

Sakuya stopped at the doorway. "Yes?"

Her chest clenched. "How do we live knowing we're such fragile creatures?"

Sakuya smiled brightly. "You look forward to everything you do."

Tamaki slid the sweater back over her head, mumbling thanks as she left the bathroom and headed to bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a smile gracing her lips, red hair falling in subtle waves that framed her face.

_It'll work out._

* * *

"Where d'ya think yer going?"

Kensei turned, hands stuffed into his jacket's pockets, to face everyone's curious gaze with the exception of Lisa sitting with her back turned and a magazine in her lap.

"Out," he answered curtly.

Shinji had been lying on the couch upside down with his head handing in the air and hands flat over the mobile phone sitting on his chest. A knowing smile curved his lips. "He's goin' on a date."

Hiyori scoffed, turning the hall and leaving, uninterested. Hachi remained silent where he sat and Love burst into laughter after reading something of meager hilarity in one of Rose's comic books. Rose strummed his guitar out of tune, Mashiro bolted out of her seat with her mouth agape, and Lisa flipped a page as she looked over her shoulder to him.

His face had unexpectedly grown red. "How do you know that?"

He swore Shinji's smile widened.

"Tamaki would be pissed if she heard you," said Lisa as she returned her attention to the scantily dressed woman in centerfold.

"Why would you soil Tama-chan's memory like that? Stupid Kensei!" cried Mashiro, throwing her arms up and pouting unbelievably childish.

Love cracked a smile at the sound of the green-haired girl's voice and lowered the book in his hand.

Kensei and Shinji stalled telling the others of Tamaki's condition.

"Who is the lucky woman?" asked Rose.

"Get this," said Shinji; suddenly interrupting Kensei as he opened his mouth to tell everyone it was none of their business. "She's a redheaded schoolgirl."

Lisa turned to Shinji. "Redheads exist?"

"Oh yeah."

"How do you know?" questioned Mashiro, plopping down at Shinji's side.

The blond lifted his phone. "She's been telling me the details."

Kensei growled and turned to leave. "That idiot."

"I hope you get lucky tonight," Lisa shouted. "It might do you some—"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"I'm only trying to help!"

"Gross, Lisa, that's Kensei you're talking about!"

* * *

Hanabusa headed out to a goukon with a group of schoolmates that were more that rationally amazed when they found him walking out of her house. She saw her friend off half-dressed with a cheery disposition and maniacally laughed as she ventured inside after hearing one of his friend's ask if they were together. _As if_. Hanabusa could very well be the last man on the planet and she would never see him as a man—too scrawny for her tastes. She heard the devastation in his voice as he refuted the mere thought of them acting as a couple and went on to explain his reasons for dwelling in her residence.

Sakuya and Umi returned home to help their grandmother around her tiny shop and she was left alone.

Tamaki returned upstairs to her bedroom to finish dressing. She dressed accordingly to the weather. When she felt a chill along her back, she tugged on a black hoodie, and when she started feeling the cold at her claves she decided to wear tights underneath her dress. She stuffed her wallet in her front pocket along with painkillers incase the date went on longer than expected and rushed down stairs after hearing a knock at her front door.

She took her house key and opened the door to greet him with a large smile. She kept her house wide open, hand on the handle as she purposefully looked him up, down, side to side with the most lecherous eyes she could manage. He clearly noticed as his lips set and eyebrows furrowed.

She swung the door opened and closed behind her. "We could always skip the date and get straight to it."

"Yeah." She brightened. "But you'd be on your own."

She slammed the door shut behind her. "Fine," she said with a frown as she turned to lock it. She stepped in front of him and gestured toward the stone path leading to and out of the house. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"It doesn't matter if I am."

Tamaki bristled. "Of course it matters. Why would I suggest heading to a restaurant if you weren't planning to eat?" she openly complained. "People would look at our table and say things like: _aren't girls supposed to be on diets? Ugh, can she get any fatter? Wow, check out the poor couple, they're only have one burger. Poor guy, she doesn't look like she's sharing._"

Kensei growled exasperatedly. "Since when do you care what others think of you?"

"Oh, I care," she answered, equally irritated. "You know how complicated life is as a redhead?"

His face twisted with confusion. "What?" he questioned lowly, stepping down the few steps to join her on level ground, though he towered over her a few inches now. "Why is this about your hair color?"

"It's always about my hair color." She walked on ahead of him, reaching and opening the iron gate when she pivoted in his direction. "Everyone always asks if the carpet matches—"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, turned her, and gave her a healthy push onto the sidewalk. "Shut up, Tamaki." She snapped toward him, seeing a smirk on his face, and removed his hand from her lips. "Let's eat somewhere."

"Wherever I want?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

She shut the gate behind them and rushed to Kensei. She began articulating directions, though she knew better how to arrive at the tiny shop than direct anyone. She memorized certain streets, others were harder to remember.

"Oi, were you telling Shinji about this?" he asked after a short silence.

"About what?"

"The date. He said you were giving him details."

She snorted. "You believed him?"

He seemed bothered. "It's none of their business what I do with my time."

"They're probably worried you'll run off with a hooker."

He rolled his eyes and mouthed off, "_A hooker?_"

"I didn't say anything though. I did give him my number the evening he paid a visit, but I smashed my cellphone after Chiyuki called."

"Oh," he said nonchalantly, but once the thought processed he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. "What do you mean Chiyuki? Your sister?"

"I thought I told you this already. She, Genjiro and Saika are in the human world, among us, plotting, devising, and acting," she started indifferently. "She so happened to catch me at a bad time, I mean with everything that happened I'm surprised I didn't throw my clothes at the ground." She shook her head and heaved a long, dramatic sigh. "Oh how angry I was."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded. "You're human, idiot, you can't do half the things you did before."

Tamaki shrugged out of his grip, walking backwards. "How do you add this anywhere in our prior conversations? It sounds out of place and wrong." She went on to give him a list of examples that were either grating his nerves of proving her point:

_Smiling brightly. "I'm surprised you dared show yourself to me. Also, thanks for not letting me stay. Chiyuki and I had a wonderful tea party in the middle of the night."_

_With a finger pointing menacingly at his face. "You take me out tomorrow afternoon and you stay with me for as long as I see fit. And by the way, Chiyuki wanted me dead last night."_

_"You are." She nodded. "You will and you won't complain about it. And you will be the perfect gentleman by paying for all the food, candy, and any trinket I want. And you're gonna whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I can't breathe right. And once that is over I will go onto whisper about what happened the day you kindly asked me to get over it and how Chiyuki admitted to her undying love for Genjiro."_

_"We could always skip the date and get straight to it. And if there's time, I'll tell you about my three-minute monologue with the sister that wants me dead."_

She patted his arm with the same unmotivated expression on her face. "It doesn't work out, but I executed it quite nicely during my previous statement."

He smacked her over the head. "What the hell happened?"

"I immobilized her with a single punch," she said with a jabbing gesture and a proud smirk. "The oh-so-powerful Sakiyurai Tamaki has returned! Fear me, oh-mighty one!"

He watched her dumbly as she slipped into a skip and continued down the street, drawing more than a bit of attention.

**That there is your future.**

"Shut up," he murmured, following after her.

* * *

Tamaki led them to an okonomiyaki restaurant and he damned himself for having expected otherwise where she cooked everything to her liking and they talked until she was so full she felt bloated.

He was still working on fully recognizing her as who she was and it irritated him how his own confusion and denial would let him continue thinking she was not. He had been alongside Tamaki for years to know her mannerisms were head on and that if he asked her a billion questions she would answer them the way she always would. She wouldn't suddenly say something out of line. She had not said anything for him to think otherwise.

After eating she suggested they watch a movie and as he could not deny her anything to keep the date, simple and pleasant, he agreed. He expected to sit through a ridiculously lame love story and for Tamaki to cry throughout it while comparing the character's situations with those she had experienced or heard of. Instead, they watched the goriest, most humanely disturbing flick he had ever come across and the redhead sat at the edge of her seat sticking handfuls of popcorn into the mouth. She had been t0o engrossed in the events of the movie to pay attention to her surroundings, but he noticed many cowering women clinging to their loves in adjacent seats. There was plenty of annoying screams all around him during which his _date _laughed stupidly.

"Could you be any less girly?" he questioned aloud.

Tamaki's back straightened and she turned as the scene changed with a menacing smile. "I can be girly if you want. I can be like every other screaming, clingy girl in the cinema."

Her voice had been drowned by suspenseful music all around them. He could barely see her in the suddenly dark theater, but felt her wrap and arm over his and slide closer to him until she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder. She was incredibly warm and ridiculously enough, her hair smelled like strawberries. His face flushed and he instantly retracted his comment with a deserving apology.

She did not need to do anything different because she was who she was.

Tamaki sprinted for the nearest bus stop upon leaving the theater and they took the bus to a park she claimed to be mystical and deserving of her special attentions. She climbed atop the nearest stone bench and pointed to a fairly large body of water in the center of the winding stone paths aligned with tiny white fences. As he moved closer to where she stood, hearing her say something stupid and ignoring it, he saw something float on by.

"What is it?"

She held her cupped hand by her ear. "Can't you hear them Kensei?"

"No."

He strained to listen but apart from the evening traffic, mirthful conversations, and the sound of the wind rustling the trees he heard nothing.

"Are you trying?" she demanded.

"I am trying!" he stated back.

She hopped down, reached for his hand, and dragged him closer until he started to hear the sound of splashing water and a distant quack. She halted before the white fence surrounding the large mass of water and pointed onward to a number of ducks floating about the surface with their heads tucked into their wings. Further ahead he saw a handful still swimming towards the edge of the large area, beaks sinking into the water in search of food.

He looked down to her face in profile, porcelain skin glowing beneath the florescent lights beneath the nearest lamppost and the amused smile playing on her lips. She turned her head, green eyes staring directly into his alerted his senses and her felt a thump in his chest.

"Did you wanna see them?" he asked with a bit of hesitation.

"No," she answered. "I'm going to catch one and name it Stewart."

Her grip on his hand finally loosened and the warmth had left him before he fathom the idea of having held hands with her. "W-what?"

"You heard me," she stated as she pulled up her sleeves. "This is the sort of thing you do with company. You steal a duck." She started down the left side of the water and gestured to him as he felt a faint droplet of water hit his face. "Come on, it's this way."

It seemed much darker on the other end, but he followed close behind until they passed the last lamppost and left its illumination. He heard the heavy footsteps across a wooden arch bridge stretching over the length of the duck pond.

"Tamaki?" he called into the darkness.

"_Shit!_"

A large smash followed the girl's sudden outburst and inwardly he cursed, rushing over the bridge to the duck erupting into a noisy convulsion.

"Idiot," he said, leaning over the wooden railing and ran a hand over his head. "I hope you can swim in this life."

"I'm a wonderful swimmer, stupid." Her voice came from within the darkness.

He chuckled.

"Shut up, Kensei!"

"You're an idiot, Tamaki."

"Tell me something I don't know," she grumbled as she swam toward the nearest ledge smelling like dirty water and duck feces.

Kensei kept feeling random droplets of water hitting his face and as he looked up to see the shade of storm clouds overhead he waited patiently for Tamaki to return.

It had started raining, though she hardly felt it as she returned to him dripping from head to toe. Red hair stuck to her skin, her eyelashes looked fuller, and her lips were turning a slight blue as she started shaking with every rushing breeze.

"Let's head back before it gets worse."

She nodded.

* * *

Tamaki snatched a messily folded note from the ground on her way inside her home. She padded around the living room and kitchen turning lights on and rushing upstairs for towels. Kensei had been sitting on the first step in front of the entrance removing his boots before venturing in to the modernly decorated two story house. He noticed the scrap of paper she picked up on the kitchen counter and decided to stand still to avoid wetting the floorboards anymore than he already had.

The rain drowned out all sounds beyond the house's walls except the sounds of wind chimes clanking in early evening.

He heard her footsteps above him and the sound of her voice calling out, "Hana."

She returned downstairs, wearing a new change of clothes, and handed him a towel while wearing one draped over her head. Tamaki took the paper from the counter and finally read it. Takumi had made plans to stay over that Saturday evening so they could talk about how lovely her date had went, but the note confirmed he would be a little late. As she headed towards the house phone she apologized to Kensei and offered him a seat.

She called Takumi and when he answered she heard high-pitched laughter and lame jokes being thrown about in the background. "Exactly how late is _late, _Hana-chan."

"It's raining pretty hard, you know, maybe until it let's up."

"_Who is it, Noda-kun?_"

"My mother."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Your mother?"

"Sorry."

"Is she worth it, Hanabusa?"

"Definitely, so I might quite possibly be late."

"Whatever. Enjoy yourself." She pulled the phone from her ear when she heard him call back to her. "What?"

"How did your date go?" he repeated.

"It not over yet," she said looking over her shoulder and lowering her voice. She felt Kensei's gaze burn into her back. "I have to go, he's staring at me."

She hung up quickly.

A long silence followed as she moved into the kitchen ignoring his gaze. She started pulling cups to serve tea into and put hot water into a kettle to make time, wait for him to speak.

"Is Hanabusa living here?"

"My dad went out of town; Hanabusa had some free time and offered to keep me company."

He averted his eyes and remained quiet for a long portion of the evening as she joined him at the kitchen table, serving warm tea. He took a gulp of the warm liquid and looked to her as she ran tapped her fingers over the side of her mug, staring at the green tea.

"Don't tell me we're going to start an argument over Hanabusa again," she said suddenly. "Because I hate to disappoint you and everyone else in the world that I have absolutely no interest in the man. I'm sure it's devastating, he agrees, no boundaries were crossed."

Kensei got to his feet noisily and rounded the table until he was standing in front of her, staring at her dauntingly. She could only guess what was running through his mind. What would he say to her? He would most likely storm out if she said anything else involving Hanabusa Takumi, the bane of Muguruma Kensei's existence.

She lifted her hands in resignation as sheepish smile curved her lips. "If it makes you feel any better, the only boundaries I've ever wanted to cross were yours, but you already know how well that went."

His eyes hardened and she scrambled to her feet when he grabbed her by both arms.

She went on blabbering. "Was the tea good? Did you enjoy our—"

He pulled her against him, surprising her. "Just shut up, Tamaki." And his lips crashed over hers.

Tamaki's eyes went wide, hands shot up to his chest as he felt one of his slide down the length of her back. She felt his kiss intensify, hot lips caressing hers deeply and passionately as though they had never met before. Her body shook against his and heart thudded hard in her ribcage.

She continued moving back as she started losing the feeling in her ankles.

_He never kissed me like this before._

He parted her lips and had her cornered against the dinner table. She felt his tongue inside her mouth and jolted, screwing her eyes shut. Her head spun round until she dizzied and pushed hard against him, breaking away from possible enchantment.

She noticed her body was half on the table while she took a deep breath, elbows helping her prop up with a deep pain in her torso and Kensei's firm body between her legs. Her fingers could feel the warmth emanating from the teacup at her fingertips.

"Kensei…" she began hesitantly, "I'm a bit more bark than bite, y'know."

His eyes were narrowed and smoldered as he smirked. "I know."

Tamaki sighed as his lips came to hers again and refusing involuntarily passed her by. Her outlook in life grew considerably bleak, but in this single interval…she knew nothing but the reconstruction of a continuously battered heart and the brittleness that remained once thought and reason abandoned her.

She was happy.

* * *

**Next Update**: April 8


	46. Second Assault

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y S I X

**Second Assault**

_Because there has always been a distinction_

_And though she had already been aware_

_Sometimes looking away_

_Made it easier to hate her mirror image_

It was a tiny room, enough to keep one or two pieces of furniture but it only held a square table with a single lamp. But the room stayed dark throughout the day with blinds tightly shut. That dingy, abandoned apartment served as their home since they bid farewell to their lives in Seireitei to pursue a goal Genjiro had imposed on them that neither one of them had fully been aware of to start. He only appeared one day and started a regime against Soul Society as a whole, but it never went past the tight-knitted army he created and that had probably been the reason as to why she felt comfortable by his side. His plan had never been elaborated. He only made it known that he had enemies that needed to be eliminated first, and eventually he would have a run-in with her twin sister and she would then become his top priority until Tsubouchi Shuzo appeared.

Chiyuki sat underneath the window, holding her arms, recounting the events of that evening. She had made up her mind…_finally_…to eliminate Tamaki. That had been the agreement she had with Genjiro.

_"Do as you wish, just let me take care of her. She's my sister, after all."_

She thought he might have understood the inner turmoil inside and that he allowed her to take the job out of pity, nothing more. But Genjiro was growing restless as if time mattered in something better left settled with precision. If she set her mind, she needed to take the necessary steps to take the life of someone she had once cared for deeply. Even so she felt Tamaki did not deserve pardon after having killed the only family they had known and living a carefree life. She needed punishment even if she thought her actions had been justified.

Her sister had always lived too freely and that bothered her. She had so many things going for her, even if she was never acknowledged for them, but Chiyuki had always been envious of her self-confidence. She was stupid, but that had never been a drawback. She was funny and that's why everyone liked her best—except she was selfish enough to want everything. Because they had a fairly large family that found her personality a tad too imposing, they favored Chiyuki who was intelligent, levelheaded, and quiet, and often disregarded Tamaki. She was a brat that strived on attention and whenever she didn't manage it inside their household she pouted and threw tantrums.

_"You don't even care about me, so just shut up."_

She would stir some trouble, throw a few things out of place, and storm into their bedroom fulminating. Then she would earnestly apologize for her behavior to the twin she thought would understand her feelings. They were two pieces of the same person. She always thought such stupid things. Even if they had the same face, it never meant they were actually one individual, but she would never understand a simple concept.

_"You're much better than me, Chiyuki. You're smart and modest and that's why they love you best."_

Chiyuki never understood that girl who promised to always be by her side. Maybe she had always been a lie in her head or her mirror image. Maybe she was still dreaming after falling from that cliff and injuring her head. She didn't recall certain instances of her life.

A knock at the door dispersed the thoughts in her head and jolted her back into reality. She blinked, perplexed, and jumped to her feet smoothing out wrinkles in her human garbs. She fumbled toward the door and pulled it open to reveal Saika with her long dark curls pinned behind her head by a brooch.

"He wants to speak with us," she said evenly. Her deep green eyes flickered upward to meet with her sullen violet orbs. "Are you feeling well?"

Chiyuki changed her expression. "Yes, let's go."

Saika nodded and stepped out before her to the room in which Genjiro awaited their arrival. Chiyuki couldn't help but stare at the beautiful emerald embedded in Saika's pricey-looking brooch. The sunlight filtering through the sparse corridors leading to neighboring apartments made the lovely encrusted diamonds glisten iridescently. The flower pattern suited the older woman and those seemingly delicate features of hers. She wore beautiful jewelry every day, each different than the previous and more expensive, and they always made Chiyuki curious. Did she fake her death and take a hefty amount of money with her to the grave? She doubted her rich, handsome husband could buy so many rings, necklaces, bracelets, and accessories throughout their lengthy marriage.

But then again it had been long. _Nearly fifty years, I believe she said._

"Did you buy that brooch?"

Chiyuki never meant to voice her inquisitiveness and feared Saika may reprimand her for butting into her personal life, but the petite woman turned with a lovely smile.

"My husband gave this to me," she said warmly. "He is a loving man, you see."

"Don't you mean _was_?"

Saika's face dropped and her expression changed to one of embarrassment as she waved her hand dismissively. "Forgive me, Chiyuki, I haven't been feeling well since this morning. It's quite embarrassing to admit."

She did seem paler than usual.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, you're always so thoughtful."

Saika reached for a door to her left and without knocking, as many of Genjiro's followers had been threatened to do, stepped inside with the same smile on her lips. Chiyuki shuddered at the woman's confidence around a man that could easily end their lives, but Genjiro barely budged when or if she ever did anything out of turn.

The tall, ruggedly daunting man stood with his back to them with his wild black hair tied back and his electric blue eyes to the wall. He would have burned a hole into that innocent wall if he were able. When he turned to face them with that oddly gruff expression on his face, Chiyuki thought about Tamaki's thoughtlessly stupid monologue.

_"…please by all that is holy and majestic, __**please**__ tell me it is Genjiro's striking looks and that you've come for a bit of sisterly advice as I am the one with the boyfriend and am much more experienced in this sort of thing. If you could do that, I'll appreciate the evening we've spent together."_

He was an oddly attractive man.

…And he shot her a bewildered look after catching her staring. "Did you lose something?"

She frowned, chasing away the stupid expression Saika had coyly found amusing.

"I'm running out of patience _and _time," Genjiro started, masking his frustration. "I won't stand for another failure, understand?" He directed that comment at her, she felt it without him openly staring at her. "Both of you will be going on the offense and if I am forced to step in you can consider your contracts annulled."

Chiyuki shot a glance at Saika, unsure she would be strong enough to go against Tamaki or Hanabusa. She had never seen the woman pick up a sword or lift a finger. She thought the woman served as Genjiro's informant because she certainly was crafty when it came to digging up truths and secrets. She made a list of things to know about Tamaki and Hanabusa and what to expect from them if they were to ever be ordered to encounter them.

_"They'll be faster, but they are human. If we can directly attack them…it'll be over."_

Saika was the one to suspect something had been off with the execution of the two in question and she worked long and hard, taking periods of absence until she returned with imperative information. That was when they started planning out their next move that lead to a series of events that were best left unmentioned and now they were standing in abandoned building talking about killing a pair of _special _humans.

"Of course," said Saika courteously. She looked to Chiyuki and held her hand out. "Why don't we concoct a plan of action?"

Chiyuki nodded. "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

Saika dropped her arm at her side and smiled brightly. "Well, I'll be waiting on you."

She waited for the woman to leave to regard Genjiro. "Is it all right to be sending your secretary?"

He barked a laugh and turned to her incredulously. "She's going to make sure you don't fuck it up."

She was surprised. "I've never seen her…"

"She'd put your precious skill to shame, don't underestimate her. She was trained by the best." He turned away. "If you have nothing to say, get out."

She frowned in response to his snide comment and took her leave, purposefully slamming the door behind her so the dust from the rickety roof drizzled to the ground like the sands in an hourglass.

She had been feeling a tad nauseous lately. She wondered if everything had caught up to her. She wanted to get out of this suffocating building and meet other people. She started feeling like a prisoner and a while ago she went to what the humans called a group date in which many individuals met and conversed. She ended up drinking a few too many after meeting an equally drunken youth and after that…she didn't remember anything. Well…she did remember a few things.

Chiyuki noticed Saika standing a few feet from the end of the corridor. "First things first, Chiyuki, and that is we'll be attacking tonight. I hope you are prepared for this. I rely you will be able to take her out."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be smarter to track them down?"

Tamaki shot Kensei a skeptical look as she took a seat on the bench in her backyard porch while pulling her purse onto her lap and rummaged through it for the lunch one of the many floozies Hanabusa hung out with prepared for her as a courtesy. The teenage girl in question had been under the impression they were living together because they were a couple and when Hanabusa decided to clear his name, he ransacked it up the stairs to catch her and Kensei in a compromising position that morning. His morning companion stood at the doorway behind him after gasping so loud the neighbors must have heard and Hanabusa was more shell-shocked than merry. She went onto introduce Kensei as her boyfriend as he and Hanabusa had taken a leave to the hallway and the girls stood in the kitchen. She was rummaging through her refrigerator when the kind girl offered to make breakfast if they were hungry and as pardon for selfishly accusing Hanabusa of fraternizing with other women.

Tamaki felt too awful to tell the girl the truth, but she did offer some healthy advice. _"He's a great guy, you know, but he's not the most reliable person on the planet."_

Hanabusa was reliable when it came to her, but that would draw more suspicions, so it was as much as she could proffer at the moment. She felt awfully smug afterward, not able to wipe the large smirk from her face as she accosted Kensei and made him painfully uncomfortable after she ran her hands down his torso.

"Get a room, pervert," snuffed Hanabusa.

She invited him out to that park they visited yesterday before trouble ensued, but the rain came down hard once more making a date impossible in such dreary weather. He suggested a restaurant, but she said she wanted sunshine and rainbows to create the perfect most memorable date scenery imaginable. He merely rolled his eyes.

Hanabusa's friend suggested they have an indoor, romantic picnic.

"That's a fantastic idea, Akemi-chan," Hanabusa agreed exuberantly. He gave his woman an affectionate stare that sort of kind of disgusted Tamaki visually and her reaction made her think, _you're not the only one Akemi-chan. There are a hundred others if his pointy nose hasn't intercepted._

Akemi, a petite, heart-shaped faced young girl had brown doe eyes and cropped black hair that reached the bottom of her jaw to framed her delicate features beautifully and she was fashionable to boot. She wore similar clothes to ones Tamaki had seen in a magazine two days ago and she felt this girl was sort of amazing. She also cooked like a god and that was no exaggeration. She could tell why Hanabusa liked her, not that the lovely attributes contributed to her general attractiveness or his choosing of a mate, but it was a nice feeling to be sitting in a room with another girl that didn't tell her she was _sort of kind of like a boy._

_"Oh, but you're not boyish looking! You're really pretty. We especially like your red hair. It's natural, right?" they would always say. And she would respond with a sarcastic smile and a, "wanna check?"_

Kensei did not contribute to their conversation. He was too busy being bored and uncomfortable with a sudden need to get the hell out, but said nothing because Tamaki would bring up their troubles and throw a tantrum. It saved him a lot of trouble to comply to her many ideas, no matter how ridiculous they were, and he was honestly enjoying himself. She hadn't changed a bit, he would tell himself and it helped ease the inner turmoil within him. Hanabusa hadn't either so he figured the girl on his arm was another sucker that had fallen for his games.

"But it wouldn't be romantic if we're double dating," stated Tamaki with a frown.

"You're right," said Hanabusa pensively.

"We can rent a movie and have popcorn, too."

Akemi was full of ideas. Tamaki liked her.

"It'd be a hassle going out in the rain, though," said Tamaki with a lethargic wave of her hand. "And I've already watched all the movies I own a thousand times, plus they're of the horror and thriller genre."

The pitter patter had started slamming over the rooftop and about a minute ago she could have sworn the sky rumbled.

Akemi gave a cutesy pout. Tamaki wanted to hug her.

"We could play board games. I can make snacks."

_So cute!_

'**I never thought you swung that way.**'

_I like penis._

'**You disgust me.**'

At least it shut him up.

"Izumi only plays shogi," remembered Hanabusa. "Specifically."

"Yer a little boring, aren't you?" Kensei nudged her with a playful grin.

She pressed her shoulder against his with a frown. "That's a horrible thing to say."

But it was entertaining for their spectators.

Akemi brightened. "I play shoji, too."

Tamaki did too. "Really? Atsushi and Kensei aren't any good, so I don't have anyone worthy to play with."

"I'm pretty good," she said with a reassuring nod. "My grandpa played with me every summer I spent in Yokohama."

"Ah, a Yokohama native, I heard its beautiful there," Tamaki went on. "I always wanted to visit."

"Ah, my grandparents own an inn; you can always go in the summer and stay over."

Scratch that, she loved this girl and started preparing a lengthy admonish for Hanabusa for playing the girl.

"That's fantastic! Ah, I feel like packing my bags and going now!"

Akemi giggled excitedly.

"Ah, Sakurako-san, I've always been meaning to ask—"

"—about where I'm from?" Akemi nodded shyly. "Japanese-German, I got the red hair from my mom's side so it's a rare thing."

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah?" she questioned, shooting Hanabusa and Kensei a glare. "None of my friends seem to think so."

Akemi puffed her cheeks out as she stared at her date. "I bet you said something mean."

"It's a long story," he chuckled.

She playfully shoved him and earned herself a bear hug and a big kiss on her check which left her a blushing mess that she had to excuse herself to the restroom to calm down.

Tamaki glared at Hanabusa. "You better not be playing that girl."

"I'm not," he said, raising his hands in front of him. "I actually like her."

"Just like you like every other girl you sleep with," snorted Kensei.

"I don't sleep with all of them," he cried defensively.

Kensei and Tamaki stared at him incredulously.

"I might sleep with ninety-five percent, but I have never touched Akemi. She's special."

"She aint letting him," concluded Tamaki.

Kensei nodded an agreement.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

Arguments ensued between Hanabusa and Tamaki over the girl until she returned from the bathroom with an apologetic look. They continued wondering how they would spend the evening which included telling ghost stories, playing hide and seek, getting a cooking lesson from Akemi until they finally went back to the romantic picnic idea. She forgot whose great idea it was to offer the porch and the living room as possible locations for them to take separate places and make romanticism possible. It was then decided that they would play a round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who would stay indoors. Akemi and Tamaki were the representatives of their pair and went with a three-round game.

Tamaki lost all three so they were stuck outside watching the curtain of rain enveloping Karakura Town. She bothered getting dressed for the occasion to make it believable and because the evening air chilled her to the bone when she stepped out to try out standing in the porch. Akemi made a snack for her only. Kensei claimed he wasn't hungry.

_"He's just being shy."_

_"Will you shut up and get dressed!" he cried with a blush._

_"Told you."_

"I'm sorry, _what_?" asked Tamaki. "Look for them?"

The topic of the three murderers on the loose came between them and she tried hard to stay focused.

"Take care of them before it gets too dangerous."

"You don't have to worry about dangers. I'm well prepared. Hana-chan is well-prepared. Kanae and Sakuya are more than prepared. They have years on us, but what's it matter."

"Are you seriously planning to be stupid?"

"It's called tactic, Kensei, besides, you don't have to worry about me. I'm as strong as I was in Soul Society."

"You think that's gonna cut it?" he questioned. "It's stupid to think those three stopped training because you were gone."

Tamaki popped open the lid to the bento and held her chopsticks in her hand ready to pick at the freshly prepared food. "I'm not too enthused."

"You're in danger; the least you can do is prepare yourself."

"Kanu said the same thing," she said stuffing her face full of rice.

"And?"

"I already asked Sakuya. We start after my stitches come off." She shrugged indifferently. "He also suggested you help with my hakuda as it's my second best skill, but it'd be too much of a hassle to do with two people helping me out."

Kensei didn't waste time. "Fine."

Tamaki nearly choked on Akemi's delicious bento and coughed viciously until Kensei pulled her bottled drink in front of her face. "W-what?"

"I'll do it."

"Why?"

She had already envision a possible outburst how it would be a stupid thing to train her because she's so annoying and went onto think of a way to seduce him into training her until it backfired and she had to try harder. Eventually he would say yes as she went through a list of methods of persuasion and they would go on and do it.

She was a bit taken aback by his sudden decision.

He stared at her earnestly. "I'm not going to lose you again."

Her cheeks burned instantly and she fumbled for composure afterward. "F-fine, you got it. We'll do this."

* * *

"I need to go grocery shopping," called Tamaki sifting through her refrigerator.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have used so many things," Akemi apologized on cue, who looked more exuberant than she did two hours ago. It made her perceive the undeniable and glare holes at the back of Hanabusa's stupid dull, brown head.

"I forgot I needed to buy them, it's not your fault. Besides the food was delicious I don't mind at all." She smiled at the girl reassuringly as she looked out the window to the rain that had only just lifted a good ten minutes ago. The streets were seemingly empty, but it made shopping quick and she only needed to pick up a few things from the convenience store a few streets away. "The rain lifted, so I'll get them before it comes back."

"I can always buy them tomorrow morning," Hanabusa suggested.

"I am not having bread for breakfast, so no." Tamaki rushed to the door where she took the umbrella leaning against the wall and pushed her feet into comfortable shoes.

Kensei appeared at her side. "I'll be heading back to the warehouse before Shinji starts spouting nonsense."

Tamaki nodded. "You can come with me. It's in the same direction."

He shrugged. "Fine."

She bid farewell to Hanabusa and Akemi and was ushered out by Kensei who refused the umbrella she offered in case it started raining.

"You don't expect me to walk all the way there."

"It not good wasting all your energy."

He merely patted her head and watched her frown deepen.

The walk wasn't particularly long and they went on in silence with the occasional conversation in between until Tamaki halted suddenly hearing a distant cry coming at them faster than expected. Kensei noticed the malignant reiatsu approaching long before the blond appeared before their eyes with an unsheathed sword in her hand. He reached for the zanpakutō in the pocket of his pants, but Tamaki held an arm out to stop him.

"She's my sister," she said seriously. "If I can't save her, no one can."

"You don't even have a weapon!"

Tamaki smirked.

Chiyuki disappeared from her field of vision and his radar, but as she appeared behind her with a firm swing of her blade, Tamaki seemed to have vanished as though she had only been a holograph standing beside Kensei.

It would take some getting used to, the sudden increase of speed made her land a tad sluggishly. Chiyuki lunged at her at full force and Tamaki expertly avoided the blow from grazing even a piece of clothing. She saw the blond's smirk and could tell what she was thinking. An unarmed opponent was easier to eliminate than one with a weapon even if her first attack had backfired.

Chiyuki's attacks kept coming at various directions with a range of skill and uncanny precision, except they weren't hitting the target and the frustration had started registering in her face. She had been growing tired of having to swing her blade with no avail that she decided to push herself a bit harder because Saika said that if she were mortally wounded, she would not allow her to die and she believed her kind words.

But the repetition was getting annoying. The gap between their powers was weighing on her shoulders in shame. How could she be so much stronger? Her speed was definitely helping against her, but nobody could avoid every single hit with a lax expression.

She snapped.

"Attack me back, you coward."

Tamaki shrugged wordlessly and like a mirage vanished.

Chiyuki felt the hit and it definitely crushed something. She fell to the ground instantly. She felt embarrassed all over again that the tears burned in her eyes and the questions continued imposing. Her sword had clattered onto the ground somewhere out of reach after the impact and she would give anything to skewer Tamaki with it. IF that sort of miracle were possible…she would give anything for it.

"Why?"

Tamaki was surprised she asked again. "You honestly don't know?"

Chiyuki spat blood. "Why the fuck would I be asking?"

"You can't kill me with halfhearted swings, Chiyuki. You can't kill anyone like that."

She stared at her wide eyed, anger boiling. "I could have you dead in a second."

"I don't doubt that."

Chiyuki dropped her head to the gravel, the pain in her chest increasing, and fisted her hands. She should have been ten-times stronger from the last time they met and it should have been an easy victory—a quick death—but _this _was ridiculous.

"How can you be that much stronger?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Chiyuki."

"I am trying to kill you!" she shouted, lifting her head.

"No," a new voice emerged from behind her. Tamaki whirled around to see the prettily dressed Saika standing in the middle of the road with a short sword in her hands. "She's right and it truly is a shame. After all Genjiro and I have done for your sake, you couldn't even lay a hand on a mere human."

Chiyuki remained stunned as she struggled to pick herself from the ground.

Saika looked timeless.

Tamaki gulped down the fear of losing face. She managed to avoid Chiyuki's barrage of attacks but it came with a price. Her human body wasn't as expendable as her shinigami form. She reached her limit and grew exhausted.

"I've always been meaning to challenge you, so I suppose today's as good a day as ever," Saika continued in that saccharine tone of hers. "Do you accept?"

Tamaki opened her mouth to take her challenge, but before she could even blink, Kensei was standing in front of her with his sword drawn. "I'll take you."

Saika suppress a giggle when her attention turned elsewhere and a new person emerged from the darkness of the night. Tamaki looked past Kensei to the tall, voluptuous blond standing in the middle of the street in lingerie.

"Are you stupid?" she cried exasperatedly.

Sakuya lifted his hand. "Photo shoot, don't judge."

"Aren't you on hiatus or something?"

Sakuya ignored her question and Kensei turned to her quizzically, but neither of them said anything.

"I'll be taking care of her," stated Sakuya. "It's the least that can be done in such a situation."

"Who the fuck are you?" questioned Kensei.

Saika smiled exuberantly.

"My dearest husband," she drawled and held her hands over her chest as she took a gander of the then-man-now-woman with curiosity. But the smile vanished as she saw Sakuya draw her sword with a daunting expression. "I do wonder if you'll be able to kill me this time around."

* * *

**Next Update**: April 9

He always struck me as that sort of shameless, no doubt. I'm ashamed all the characters in this story are shameless.


	47. Hell Session

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y S E V E N

**Hell Session**

_There was something we didn't see_

_Secrets we never hear_

_Voices that plea for help_

_And when they overlap_

_Is when we lift our eyes to the sky._

"I wonder if you'll be able to kill me this time around."

Sakuya's eyes narrowed with discomfort and she let the arm holding her zanpakutō flop, the sword twisted in a different direction. "This is exactly why we never worked out."

Saika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight. "You know exactly how that spiraled out of control and I think it petty that after you returned as a woman you decided to address our marital problems."

Kensei shot Tamaki an odd glance.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered harshly.

Tamaki jerked back. "What?"

He pointed at the quarrelling women with his thumb, but she felt just as confused as he did. Except, he probably thought the two women had been married as he had never been told of Shuzo's body dilemma (or blessing).

"Who the hell are they?"

"Oh?" She blinked and straightened out as she whipped the sweat from her brow. She shot a curious glance in Chiyuki's direction and her expression turned sour as she noticed her sister was barfing over the pavement while holding her aching chest with the same pained face she displayed earlier. Tamaki turned her attention to Saika, pointing. "That's Tsubouchi Saika. I don't think you ever had a chance to meet her in Soul Society, but she died and then again didn't. She attacked me shortly after Captain Tsubouchi's death."

Kensei nodded curtly, turning his attention. "And the indecent blond?"

"That's Tonomine Sakuya, the actress and my mentor. She's also just like me."

"That mean she was someone we knew back in Soul Society?"

"Bingo," she answered cheerily.

He stared at her dully. "Who is it?"

"Tsubouchi Shuzo."

He sputtered, doing a double-take. "That's a woman."

Sakuya deterred from her argument with her ex-wife to face the ex-captain. "She's right, by the way. I am Shuzo. I was only blessed with a beautiful body and glorious assets."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Sakuya turned her attention back to Saika, who stood atop the brick wall bordering a huddle of homes. "Saika, get down from the roof so we can talk like civil women and get the emotional problem out of the way before we even attempt to cross swords."

"You shouldn't take this second life for granted Shuzo," warned Saika, crouching down and plopping into a comfortable seat. She crossed her legs and placed her hands onto the ledge. "You do realize what would occur if you were to die this time around, don't you?"

"If you know so much, go right ahead." Sakuya smiled brightly. "As always your voice is like the sound of bells."

Saika's face flushed. "Don't flatter me you large breasted whore."

"But you're flattered and that's all that matters."

"Is she stupid?" questioned Kensei.

"We're talking about Shuzo, what do you expect?"

"Is he really a woman?"

"You wanna check?" asked Sakuya.

Tamaki stood before Kensei with a deep frown and threatening gaze. "I'll skewer you, Tsubouchi."

"Would it kill you to remain focused?" queried Saika acrimoniously.

"I can't stay focus with the doppelganger barfing in the background and that pair of lovebirds asking so many questions!" he whispered, aggravated. "I need to talk, you know! This is why we didn't work—"

Saika grew furious and savagely pointed at Tamaki. "That girl is the reason we didn't work out."

Sakuya was taken aback, eyes wide. That was what Tamaki saw etched in her expression, but the shock travelled fast to the observers.

Kensei stepped forward, being held back by Tamaki. "What?"

"You're not honestly going to believe the words of some crazy person, are you?" cried Sakuya. "She doesn't mean it, she's only doing this on—"

"Oh, shut up!" Saika jumped to the ground. "You snaked your way into her life and she eventually snaked her way into your stupid head."

"I did no snaking!" Tamaki shouted defensively.

Saika went on to ignore her. "I asked you to kill me and you refused after making it so painfully obvious you had fallen in love with a brat. You went on trying to cover your tracks by buying me gifts I could never bring myself to throw away."

"I actually meant to buy those for you—"

"Shut up!" she snapped outrageously. "You meant no such thing, you selfish bastard. Did you ever think of me? The stupid woman in love with you? Did you ever consider how much this would hurt me?"

Sakuya dropped her gaze and lost the will to fight as she perceived earlier. "You were never any good at picking a fight, you know that?"

Saika's lower lip trembled. "And you still don't understand."

"What do you expect me to do?"

The beautiful woman pointed in Tamaki's direction. "Kill her, send her to the oblivion that awaits her, and then I'll understand."

Sakuya shot a sideway glance to Tamaki, heartfelt and saddened, before turning to Tsubouchi Shuzo's ex-wife—a woman that no longer belonged to him.

"I can't do that," she said decidedly. "I'll do anything but harm her."

"Why?"

"Because I love her, but—"

Saika took a sharp breath and tucked her sheathed zanpakutō into the secret pocket in her heavy coat. "I lost all will to continue staring at your ugly face and being in such horrid company." The petite woman made a short trip to Chiyuki who looked spent after being disgusting and looked paler than she usually did. She picked Chiyuki from the ground, helping her as to not damage whatever had been during a short fight against her sister and gave her ex-husband another sharp look. "Next time I come to get rid of her you best not be here."

Both women disappeared before everyone had a chance to relax and the weather turned dreary.

Tamaki stared at the ground uncomfortably and it was noticeable that Kensei was a little more than bothered by the sudden revelation. Sakuya quickly noticed the dangerous levels of discomfort clouding their surroundings, making it harder to breathe, and the chill of the evening horripilated her naked skin as she stepped forward to clarify.

"I'm sorry."

Tamaki lifted her hand to stop him. "This must be incredibly embarrassing to you, but quite frankly I don't give a damn," she started quickly. "It makes me wonder how many of your acts of kindness was actually that. I can't even begin to describe how I feel."

"Tamaki," the blond pleaded before looking to Kensei who wore a glower. "Kensei—_I_—this was never supposed to come out. Honestly. I had always prioritized your relationship with one another and our collective friendships. I couldn't—"

"I have half a mind to punch you, Shuzo."

Sakuya frowned deeply and started moving backward.

Tamaki grabbed Kensei by the arm and pulled him toward her. "I'm too angry to even look at you. Kensei, I want to go home."

He nodded. "I'll take you."

Something deep down inside told Sakuya, long before she appeared in that world, that if this exact secret would ever be revealed and the exact depths of it were completely told…that something similar would occur. She was just never sure of the severity and it now took a toll in her chest as she watched them leave her line of sight.

* * *

Kensei offered to stay the night, but he would be heading to the warehouse to inform Shinji, at least, and bring a change of clothes. He walked her into the little passageway of her home and kissed her forehead to reassure her while holding her arms. She felt he finally understood what she meant by wanting to have him around to rely on and it warmed her shivering form. There was plenty improvement in their previously shaky relationship and it lightened the misery Saika managed to impose on her after shining a light onto the true feelings of her ex-captain. She was always under the impression that he doted on her as he would a daughter. He treated her as such when he started playing House with Shinji. She never suspected it, but it had always been there and it killed her thinking she was the reason his marriage to the woman she admired fell apart.

"Take a shower before you catch a cold," he suggested as he took a step backward to the door. He ran a hand over her head, pushing her darkened locks against her face. "Got it?"

Tamaki kept her eyes fixed on the wooden floorboards beneath her bare feet, but she curtly nodded.

He dropped his arms back to his side and headed straight out the door. Once it slammed shut she noticed the puddle accumulating beneath her feet and then lifted her gaze, looking all around her until she saw the light outside in the backyard's verandah. She crossed the hall toward the door and heard voices. They hadn't been gone long which meant Akemi would still be around. She headed back toward the staircase when the backdoor burst open to reveal a worrisome Hanabusa and a surprised Akemi holding his jacket tightly around her tiny shoulders. He rushed to her quickly, eyes scanning her body to see it unscathed, and then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I felt Chiyuki and Saika's reiatsu and worried," he said softly, pulling away from her to take a long, hard look at her trembling form and the blotches of water on his clothes. "What happened?"

She didn't want to address any of her problems. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled as brightly as possible. "I'll tell you later. I need to take a shower first. You shouldn't keep your date waiting."

Hanabusa shot Akemi a fleeting look before nodding in agreement and dropping his hold on her to continue on with the night. He remembered to tell her that Akemi's older sister would drive by to pick them up in an hour and drop him off at his mother's home. She hugged him once more in farewell and said her goodbyes to the young girl she had known to love within the span of an hour. She tried being as exuberant as before, but she was never good at hiding her emotions…especially when they were in a fury.

Tamaki walked to the upstairs bathroom and shut the door behind her. She tugged her wet clothes off after turning the water on and threw them in a corner. She wondered how long she stayed underneath the warm shower water, too busy thinking about how harsh a betrayal she experienced. Maybe she was being selfish. _Maybe_, but…she couldn't help it.

How many of their experiences were actually because of their friendship and how many were his feeling accountable for? Or had the friendship stopped being that when he realized them himself?

Tamaki returned to her room quickly and finished dressing before Kensei wandered into her bedroom to mention running into Hanabusa and his girlfriend on their way out. She plopped down on her bed and pulled her swords from underneath her mattress. She could hear her zanpakutō's spirit humming old songs that would eventually chase the bad thoughts from her mind. She held them close as Kensei took a seat beside her.

"I really don't know what to say."

Tamaki shook her head and leaned against his frame. "You don't have to say anything."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her get comfortable against him. She closed her eyes and allowed her sword's soothing hums calm her until the mere idea of her captain's betrayal faded. As the music in her head started to lull her, Kanu assured her his actions were not meant to make her the least bit relaxed and that he had only felt like singing. She agreed with him to avoid an argument and lifted her face to Kensei.

"I'm tired."

"No one told you to stay up so late," he scoffed.

"Oh, yeah," she said straightening out. "You can use the shower if you want and if you leave your clothes in the hamper, I'll wash them tomorrow morning…after breakfast. You can cook. I'm not very good."

"What makes you think I'm any good?" he started.

"Because you've fed me before and I won't be taking no for an answer even after I kindly accepted your sudden invitation." She slapped her cheeks and shuddered. "I'm being so naughty. Letting an older man stay over when I'm home alone."

"I thought you were eighteen and didn't care about those things?" He raised an eyebrow, speaking amusedly.

Tamaki started wiggling around in her seat, slowly making her companion uncomfortable. "Forbidden sort of love always make a drama much more interesting you know."

"I thought your dad was fine with your dating." He snorted suddenly. "Why am I even asking you this? You really don't care whether it's fine or not."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with me dating?"

"You started dating early back then too, and you didn't bother telling anyone."

"Well maybe I was trying to make an idiot jealous until I realized I needed to try harder. Besides, you rejected me so I was only dating to cope with my broken heart."

"When did this happen?" He looked confused. "Are you delusional or something?"

"Remember that time I asked you to go with me to a shogi tournament at the market venue and you said no."

Kensei stared at her in complete and utter disbelief. "So you're sayings it's my fault?"

She held her hands over her chest and sucked in a breath. "Reopening all these old wounds is so harmful toward my current predicament. I think I'll just go to bed." She tucked her swords back into their hiding place, grabbed the blanket as she crawled over her bed to drop down on the comfortable mattress. She closed her eyes tightly, holding the blanket up to her chest. "I expect you showered and naked in this bed ready to please me."

"We're you more bark than bite?"

"Occasionally I like to bite…" Kanu groaned in utter disgust before singing louder. "But today it was a joke. If I did…I'd only want to get rid of these thoughts from my head." She opened her eyes after he stood, the springs in the bed sounding noisily. "It wouldn't be fair to you…for me to act so selfishly."

"Stop beating yourself up for his mistake."

"I feel like a home-wrecker after Saika-san treated me so kindly. She has every right to kill me."

"If it's anyone's fault it's Tsubouchi's. He was married and should have known what was off limits. Stop worrying about it."

_I can't._ If she admitted that Kensei would stomp right back in and do continue yelling at her. She nodded instead and watched him leave. _I don't know what to do Kanu._

'**You might not have to do anything. If he decided to keep quiet about something so big it must have been for a reason. He probably wanted to avoid this exact reaction. Tsubouchi Shuzo is stupid, but he's not that stupid.**'

_How do I know he actually considered me a friend?_

'**He never acted inappropriately at your side, Tamaki. Don't you think you're overreacting? It's not like he tried to jump on you the second he realized he had feelings for you.**'

_He saw me naked…_

'**Who hasn't?**'

Tamaki rolled her eyes before closing them again and getting comfortable as she heard the shower turn on. She wanted to be asleep before Kensei returned, but time slipped her by and not a minute of sleep was spent. She kept her eyes closed which led to Kensei trying his best to tiptoe around the room, but he turned a bit clumsy while trying too hard and nearly dropped the lamp on her stand while figuring out the switch.

She clapped and it went off, but not before she noticed how lovely and naked his torso was. He didn't let the years ruin his immaculate body and she thanked every god from a list in her mind as her face turned a bright red and her temperature rose.

"You're still awake?" he asked turning.

"I sleep clap," she answered monotonously.

"As if that's possible."

She clapped again. The light went on again, but then he clapped and turned it back off. "I get it, already."

Kensei dropped down beside her on his side and struggled getting used to the girlish perfumes on the pillow she let him borrow, but he enjoyed her smell. It was intoxicating enough to tempt him knowing she was right beside him, but she had a point earlier and was actually surprised she made such an interestingly mature observation. He felt her moving around a lot while trying to fall asleep and after a minute of restlessness he felt her arm wrap around him with her face pressed to his back.

She felt extremely warm.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Oh," she said giggling like a perverted old man, "this aint no fever boy."

His eyebrows knitted in frustration. He wondered how betrayed she actually felt.

"You plan on sleeping?"

"Not tonight."

Again, she laughed like a perverted old coot and he suddenly felt accosted. He never thought such a thing was possible, especially when any woman was involved, but Tamaki tended to take everything she did to a new extreme.

"I aint interested, by the way."

"_Oh, I know_."

He didn't like that tone.

He couldn't sleep with her having unholy thoughts with her face pressed against his back. He couldn't even imagine what sort of ideas were rushing through her head—

She kissed his back and his body jerked in reaction. "Sorry."

He already had trouble controlling himself around her.

She scooted closer and held him tighter. Impure thoughts happened to be contagious as a few started unfolding in his head after he felt her breasts press against the curb in his back. He turned only to see her red hair splayed behind her head and a portion of her face, eyes closed.

"Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I—"

He could practically hear a smirk curve her lips after stopping and her hand slid down to his abdomen, soft, delicate hands that were a wonder upon contact. He was being teased.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Stop that."

He hesitated.

_Damnit,_ he cursed.

She continued rubbing his torso up and down, internally having one of the biggest fangirl moments possible in such unprecedented situation. If anything the entire ordeal was his fault. She was vulnerable and he decided to sleep without a shirt on. She also blamed teenage hormones, they're especially hard to control when it comes down to stirred passions. She wanted to have the control to yield because the experience probably would be better saved as it would be their first time ever after about a million years, but then again…that made her all the more eager.

"_Stop what?_"

He shivered as her fingers inched towards his pants, but he didn't even think about stopping her. It never even crossed his mind and _damnit why is she this good?_ He felt an evil emotion creep over him at the thought of her sleeping with other men that weren't him. _Damnit!_

She pulled away suddenly and turned on her side, greatly pleased by his reactions. "I was only teasing you. Did it work?"

"N-no!"

She laughed aloud. She could hardly believe it didn't have some effect on him.

Kensei turned over suddenly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and inhaling the smell of her cinnamon apple shampoo. She moved around slightly, enjoying the warm of his body and arms.

* * *

"You'll be fine," stated Saika after finishing wrapping bandages around Chiyuki's torso. "We only made a mistake today; I opted for a week long extension before our axiomatic leader decides to take a stand against them. We can always change tactics and extend the time."

"What was your deal with that woman?"

"That was Tsubouchi Shuzo, my ex-husband, if you didn't hear," she said taking a folded manila envelope from her coat and spread it over the coffee table of a motel room they rented for the next week. "We need to take the time to proffer a new plan of action, but I'll give you twenty-four hours to heal to the best of your ability."

Chiyuki nodded, appreciating. "Thank you."

"Chiyuki?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed you put on some weight in the last month and a half. You should maintain a stable diet to keep your physique. Your strongpoint is speed and it would be harder for you to adjust."

The blond's cheeks flushed. "I've been eating too much lately, sorry."

"I will make sure you have a balanced diet from now on." Saika smiled reassuringly. "Now, to the plan."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hanabusa Takumi is the easiest target at the moment. He doesn't spend as much time with the others as he should and instead runs around picking up random women to sleep with." Saika pushed a glass of water near Chiyuki for her to gulp down. "I understand you have never seen his new form, but you were well acquainted with the man before his death."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "He only tried killing me."

Saika unfolded her envelope and dug through it. She drew a picture and placed it on the table as Chiyuki took the glass to replenish her dry throat. Chiyuki's gaze dropped down the picture of a handsome, familiar face with longish brown hair and deep brown eyes. She spit out the water everywhere, making the dark-haired woman jump onto her feet.

"What is wrong?"

"_Shit!_"

Chiyuki took the picture and pointed at the young man in it. "Are you sure this is Hanabusa Takumi?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Oh my god."

"What?" questioned a perplexed Saika.

She couldn't even bring herself to admit the truth about their one-time encounter a few weeks ago and instead sunk into her chair with a defeated expression on her face which continued to further upset her companion.

* * *

Chiyuki acted strangely even after Saika offered to escort her to her bedroom next door. She offered her services if necessary, but figured the girl would do things on her own. It would be impossible to assure her it was good to rely on others. Saika stood with her back to the door of her room, preparing aromatic tea while feeling as though she needed someone to rely on more than anything at that moment. She had finally managed to speak to Shuzo, but he had not so much as clarified anything she wanted and he admitted to loving that girl. She never thought things would reach the point in which she was no longer able to hold a sword in his direction that she despised herself. There was still weakness in her body that she needed to purge.

The door opened noisily behind her and she jerked around. Saika's green eyes widened at the sight of her visitor. She thought it would be Chiyuki appearing after having an inner struggle and ignoring it to ask for much needed help. Instead she found a man: tall, tanned-skinned, and dangerously handsome in her eyes. Dark hair a mess atop his head and green eyes brimming with an emotion she had never seen before.

"Shuzo?"

She faltered in disbelief.

"You never do let me talk, you know, Saika."

"W-what?"

She didn't understand and stepped backward as he ventured forward once he shut the door behind him. Her back hit the table, rattling the cups atop it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't understand, but that means, so we're even," he stated seriously. "You don't seem to get it even if I were to leave you a thousand clues to continue your detective story. So, I'll tell you straight."

He stopped in front of her, leaning toward her. She jerked away, heart thumping in her chest and eyes staring wildly at the man before her. She was dreaming. She was sure. His hand grasped her arms and she suddenly knew what would happen next.

She felt it before it actually did and acted as it happened. She quickly placed her hands on his shoulders and accepted the kiss he offered. His hands snaked down her body until he pulled her from the ground and practically slammed her against the wall before them, sitting her on the table. The tea set rattled and broke into pieces as it hit the ground. She wrapped her legs around him during a passionate frenzy and drew him so close it felt surreal. Their kiss intensified until she pulled away to breathe and felt his hands on her cheeks, lifting her face to him.

"I never stopped loving you Saika. _Never._"

* * *

**Next Update**: April 10

Trust me, there are a lot more things in the upcoming chapters that are just gonna rustle your jimmy's. I am hoping to finish Part 2 in a few more chapters 4-6 (not counting Ch. 48), hopefully, and do a few chapters in between before jumping straight into Part 3 (which will cover more canon events). Let's hope this works out, but I'm always saying that.

I hope you all look forward to how the story twists in the next chapter. Apart from having shameless characters...I noticed they deal with their situations quite dynamically that it only made me snort than worry about what was actually going on. Part 3 is serious business. So...enjoy the light comedy while it lasts (though I don't think I'm very funny, regardless, enjoy).


	48. Shocking Reality

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y E I G H T

**Shocking Reality**

_Sometimes,_

_It doesn't make any sense._

_But the story goes on_

_It continues unwinding_

_Until it overwhelms the mind_

_And blurs the eyes_

Hanabusa left his home early that morning to take the first train to school. He had track and field practice for an upcoming meet. Various of his team members needed extra work as there were many areas in which they needed to improve and truth be told, he didn't need to attend, but he decided to. He wanted to train just as hard as they did and help if it was necessary. He was looking forward to greeting everyone, including Akemi, who was a prominent member of the track and field team. She had been the one person looking forward to his transfer than anyone else because she had previously transferred from the same school he had and watched him from afar for many years. It was like a story right out of a book so he went along with it because it seemed to procure the most amusement out of his situation.

He had many things busing him that entire week and had been asked to cut back on his constant outings and fraternizing by a serious Umi. He would commence his own training with the small blond, who Shuzo had trusted into his hands. If they were able to fight on par with each other it would be easy for them to eliminate Chiyuki. Shuzo determined she was the weakest of the three, followed by Saika, but he never mentioned anything about his ex-wife. Umi called it a taboo subject.

"It's hard getting him to talk about her," said Umi after watching his blond sister chop vegetables for their bento. His voice was low enough to go unheard; regardless he waited until Sakuya ventured into the kitchen to finish packing twin lunches. "I always told him to see a therapist after Saika died, but he said Tamaki was enough happiness to be happy. That she helped him cope because she was trying so hard." Umi crossed his tiny arms over his chest and sighed exasperatedly. "He thinks he's in love with Tamaki because she somehow resembles Saika, but it's not like he ever fell out of love with his wife."

Hanabusa stared at the loquacious boy at his side.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Since I left my poor wife a widow, I lost my speaking companion and since we start training in next week its best we got to know each other better than we did before." Umi curled his fingers underneath his chin. "I have a tendency to talk a lot, so you better get used to that, but I predominantly like talking about women so you won't have a problem with that."

"You do know you're six, right?"

"Thirteen in a month."

"Oh? We should do something."

"You're right we should. There's this awesome circus coming to town and I'm interested in seeing them."

Hanabusa chuckled. "You're such a kid."

He smiled stupidly. "It makes me cuter, don't it."

He placed a hand on his head. "Yeah, no doubt."

"Anyway, where was I?" questioned Umi, but before he could think of answering, he went on. "Slap him if he ever tries to admit his _feelings_ for Tamaki. It would confuse them much more than necessary. And it wouldn't help if he blundered in front of Kensei. That'd earn him a good smack in the face. Women or man. I don't think he'd care. Besides, I think he deserves it for being an idiot. Well, look at me saying this; he's always an idiot, isn't he?"

Hanabusa watched Sakuya humming and prancing around while adding the finishing touches to their girlish bento. "You have a point." A light chime from inside his pocket made him snap out of his thoughts and he quickly fished his cellphone from inside to see a new message blinking on the tinier screen. He flipped it open, checking it.

"Who is it?"

"Shinji."

'_I'm going to school today, but I'll be late. I got a free pass from my doctor. Oh, by the way, it's Tamaki. My new phone is being delivered today. I'll call you once I get it, but I'll still see you in school._'

"It's actually Tamaki," he corrected.

"What's she want?"

"Nothing."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Finished!" called Sakuya with a jump and clap of her hands.

Hanabusa cleared his head as he arrived to the train station, stepping onto the platform with his hands in his jacket pockets. Office workers gathered along the area and soon there were many others waiting for the train, but his attention deterred. His focus went elsewhere, though he had been running through a few good morning messages left in his phone from at least five different girls, he lost count the second he noticed someone standing behind him. Someone familiar.

_Shit._

"Hanabusa Takumi."

Her voice was slightly hesitant and he remembered it clearly. Tamaki had a similar pitch so it was nearly impossible to tell them apart after all the switching they did with one another. He felt a wave of anger as he regretted walking around everywhere unarmed. He had many ideas floating about his head as he stood perfectly still as though she wasn't a threat in the middle of the platform and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"What do you want, Hoshino?"

"I haven't come here to fight you. I needed to speak to you."

He nearly scoffed. "Honestly."

"You can check if needed."

Takumi turned to face the blond, long hair sat braided on her right shoulder. She wore a hood over, to cast a long shadow over her features. She seemed pale and sleep deprived. He stared at her awkwardly.

"I'll give you time, but what do you want?"

Chiyuki dropped her arms to her side and exhaled. "We should go elsewhere. This isn't something I'm exactly proud to admit, so if you will accompany me…I think there's a café outside the station and I swear I won't keep you long."

"Are you calling a truce or should I be wary of you?" Chiyuki was known to be sneaky.

She had half turned before he said that and looked to him. "You can ask any one of your friends to accompany us. Anyone except Tamaki. And I hope you don't plan to double cross me in the process. I am not here to hurt anyone."

Takumi searched through his contact list and decided to contact Sakuya instead of Kanae. He wasn't stupid enough to let the conversation go unattended and quickly dialed the number. Sakuya answered quickly and Hanabusa reiterated, asking the woman to come armed if possible, and looked to the blond who said they would stay in the middle of the crowd until his companion arrived.

It was as she said.

* * *

Tamaki was embarrassed to admit it, but she had not seen or spoken to the Tonomine siblings since Saika opened her big mouth and opened a jar of betrayal. A week went by, followed by a couple of days, and eventually her stitches were removed and a scar would remain from having suffered such a deep wound that evening so long ago. She started going back to school—it took a few days to finish all the assignments necessary to continue passing her classes and she forced Kensei, Shinji, and Hanabusa into helping her—and visited the kendo club when she had free time. Occasionally their coach would allow her to give some pointers to her fellow teammates and she gladly complied. She would have to wait a while longer before getting the chance to pick up where she left off. Hanabusa told her that Sakuya told him that Saika and Chiyuki would be concocting some devilish plan they needed to get ready for and Kensei decided to set a date for when she would be reintroduced to the rest of the warehouse dwellers—complete with explanations she was deprived of—and for their intense training sessions would begin. Shinji offered to help out and if anyone else wanted to torture her, he would gladly allow them.

_"I'd be nice to train with someone else, y'know. All we do is spar each other and it gets a bit boring after a while."_

She bet.

She continued scribbling the notes on the board onto paper while making sure to pay close attention to the lecture, jotting down anything that sounded important. And as soon as the bell tolled for lunch she shut her notebook, dropped her pen over her desk and bolted out of her seat. She asked a few of Takumi's fangirl's for his current position as she wanted to speak to him immediately after arriving to school, but all of them said he missed track and field practice that morning. She found that odd and asked one of the girls to lend her their phone to send him a text.

He answered curtly. '_I want to talk to you during lunch, meet at the rooftop._'

Tamaki thought the worst and ransacked it down the hallway toward the staircase at the end which she climbed two steps at a time until she pressed the door, sending it flying open. She trotted toward Hanabusa who was already standing in the middle staring off into the distant sky, dark clouds still hung giving warning to rain, and turned upon her noisy entrance with a light, but unsure smile.

She stared at him awkward. "Are you brooding? Do you brood outside like all big, tough men?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I thought it'd be nice to use the roof to actually get some speaking done. We haven't talked that well before, right?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? We're always talking."

He smiled bitterly and locked eyes with her. "Promise me you won't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" she queried uncertainly.

He nodded, saying nothing as he took a few steps away from her. "On the day you were attacked by that Hollow," he started quietly. "When I should have sprung in to save you…I was elsewhere doing something I wasn't supposed to."

Tamaki sort of knew that already, but resisted interrupting him and allowed him to continue.

"I had a group date with that all-girl's school that evening, one of my new friends invited me after hearing I didn't have a steady girlfriend," he continued. "I agreed to go along because, come on, it'd be pretty weird if I refused such a tempting invitation, but that's not the point—"

"Are you apologizing for not saving me that night, or something? Because it's not a big deal, I'm alive."

"No," he said quickly. "I do apologize and everything, but you see when the attack happened I wasn't in much control of my senses. One of the guys offered me a drink and well, I haven't had alcohol in seventeen years that I said why not. I nearly drank a whole bottle and we arrived at the group date with wonderful personalities and well, I met someone on that night."

"Is this like a one-time fated meeting that snaps you back into reality but then you realize you'll never see this person ever again to run into them several weeks later? Your heart pounds heavily and your hands begin to sweat like it suddenly became summer."

Hanabusa laughed a bit, but it seemed force. The longer he dragged on the story the more confusing it became, but he went onto finish it. "I met someone and I guess the alcohol served as a catalyst that led to a one-night stand that neither of us remembered the next morning. I didn't get a good look at her face, but she was a luscious blond with very lovely curves. I was tempted to see who snagged me in my drunken stupor but my mother called with news about your accident and I rushed out of her hotel room."

"You met her again?" she asked seriously.

He nodded curtly.

"And you like her?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about the woman herself, but there's a problem—well, it depends on whether or not one sees it as a problem." He shook the thoughts from his mind. "Forget it; I don't even know how to tell you this."

Tamaki waited patiently and unexpectedly. "Then be blunt."

"Blunt?"

"You're really good at that."

Hanabusa struggled with his next train of thought and opened his mouth. He held a hand through his messy hair and reddened eyes and moved backward like placing enough distance between them would make a difference. He looked at her and screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't bring himself to say it, not to her.

"Chiyuki's pregnant."

"Eh?" Her face was a large question mark. "What?"

"Your sister is pregnant," he repeated painfully.

"My sister? Pregnant?"

The words were foreign.

"She is growing a baby inside."

"Oh. A baby." She had been looking away as she continuously nodded and then jerked back to him. "She ate a fucking baby?" She held her hands up as Hanabusa let out an exasperated sigh. "Wait—what does my sister have to do with screwing a luscious blond with incredible curve—ooooh." She had to put a meter between them to avoid hyperventilating. "Oh…my…_fucking…_lord." She shot a stare at him. "You…_you_…you—oh my god, _**you!**_"

Hanabusa's eyes were nearly bugging out of their sockets as he had his own dramatic episode. "What?"

"You impregnated the enemy is what!"

* * *

I tried hard to make it painfully obvious. Sorry about the sheer lack of romance. I will make sure to cover that in the next chapter...whenever that comes out.


	49. learning mystery

C H A P T E R F O U R T Y N I N E

**learning – mystery**

_If strength is needed,_

_I can supply it._

_If pride is necessary,_

_I have it._

_If love is imperative,_

_I admit…I have never known._

The bell tolled.

Neither Tamaki nor Hanabusa made any gesture of moving from their side-by-side seat atop the rooftop, as a twisted plight lingered between them heavily.

Tamaki was on the verge of losing it.

At some interval between the moments she had been dying in a hospital, Hanabusa was knocking boots with her evil twin sister on a drunken one-stand whim. A stupid mistake that led to this predicament. And a baby, by many standards, was ranked highest in the "Serious Business" chart. You can't do anything to pregnant women, but they can do whatever they want to you. Just like Hanabusa's now-pregnant one-night fling hounded him and gave him the world's most heart wrenching news, which he then relayed to her. Yet, as thought wired its way into her clouded brain, she wondered, why of all placed did he decide tell her on the school rooftop?

How cliché was that?

He could have waited. Created some drama and controversy between their group with offhanded brooding and moodiness, you know? She would follow him around to try to get through to him, but he would have walls to protect his secret. He swore to Chiyuki he wouldn't tell because they were going to do things right. He would graduate high school, find a job, and he would marry her. It was the proper thing to do in such situations, they discussed it prior to his distancing from the pack. So, even if Tamaki urged him to spill the beans, Hanabusa would lose his cool and tell her to leave him alone. She would then return to the arms of her boyfriend, Kensei, and cry about it and he may offer some advice like, "You should let him do some thinking," and she would accept it like magic. Then on the walk home, she would run into Chiyuki, who would challenge her to a bout and she would accept. Their swords would come out of hiding and they'll be released. Shuzo and Umi would gather and stare with stars in their eyes as the fight continued. And as she's dealing her evil twin with the finishing blow, Hanabusa would appear like the hero of the story and shout, "Don't hurt her! She's having my baby!" And everyone would turn to stone from sheer astonishment.

But Hanabusa didn't wait. He went out and said it.

Now, Tamaki had second thoughts about exacting her revenge on Chiyuki because there was a little person growing inside her. But that didn't mean Chiyuki would have a three-sixty degree change and grow compassionate because it's good for the baby. She probably didn't even want to give birth to the devil's spawn. Anything that came from Hanabusa's sperm couldn't be considered anything less.

"You slept with my sister?" Even then, she couldn't believe it. "And she has luscious curves?"

Hanabusa stared at her hollow eyes with a mischievous smirk. "I'm surprised too; you never had any until now."

_What the fuck? We're identical._

"And she's having your baby?"

Nope. It still refused to wiggle through her skull.

"Yes, Tamaki, she is," he said hastily. He lowered his gaze to his twiddling thumbs. "You should know her better than I do. She isn't the sort to sleep around."

He had a point. Even while she was playing the good sister, she never acted promiscuous. Not that she expected it out of her. She only wished it wasn't his.

Wistful thinking.

He looked miserable.

Her insides were churning so loudly she swore he could hear. Everything was spinning and she was suddenly furious.

Hanabusa noticed.

Her knuckles had blanched from how hard she fisted them.

"Tama-chan?"

She bolted out of her seat. "How fucking dare she get pregnant before me?"

His mouth dropped.

She stomped toward the entrance, back into the school building, when he stumbled onto his feat shouting, "Wait!"

Tamaki whirled around. "That sort of thing is reserved for the older sister! I'm the oldest!"

She disappeared down the flight of stairs before he could point out the mistakes in her words. She took the stairs two at a time when an underclassman appeared in front of her with a note outstretched toward her.

"Please read this!"

"Not now!"

She pushed past the young man and started down the hallway at quick speed. In no time, she was out of school grounds and running as fast as her legs could carry her toward the train station when she remembered, she could shunpo.

Tamaki was lucky enough to find Shinji outside with a large man in a green suit. He took notice of her presence quickly and grinned. "What brings you around here?"

"I need to talk to Kensei."

"He's inside with everyone else."

She nodded curtly and cut between the two men to enter the warehouse.

Hachi turned in her direction curiously when his eyes widened in shock. "That's…Lieutenant Sakiyurai's reiatsu."

Shinji's smile widened. "Guess there's no hidin' any secrets from you, is there?"

Tamaki burst through the door, relatively nonchalant when everyone's eyes were on her, all faces familiar (different looks) and many bodies in need of hugging, but not before she had a business conversation with Kensei. He bolted out of his seat when Mashiro turned to whine and Lisa uttered something along the lines of, "They do exist."

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Kensei.

She put her hands on her hips as more whispers emerged from behind him. "We need to talk." She looked about the room, all eyes were on them as Shinji and Hachi returned inside the warehouse. "…In private."

_"She's actually a high schooler like Shinji said."_

"Hell—"

"In private!"

"You better do what she says before she pops a vein," Shinji joked.

That earned him a vicious glare.

Kensei came to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Fine, let's go."

He dragged her in the direction of his room, away from earshot and any interruptions.

Meanwhile, Shinji's smile doubled as he stared at everyone's quizzical expressions and then to Hachi, who had easily noted Tamaki's reiatsu as her own before they were forced into exile. He returned his attention to everyone and as Hiyori waltzed in, asking what was wrong, he said, "Hey, I've got something interesting to say…"

Tamaki kicked her shoes off upon entering Kensei's room, though she had bended the back after hastily slipping them on and running before anyone on school grounds noticed her making her grand escape.

"So—"

She didn't even give him a chance to talk when she pressed her lips against his. In mere seconds, he has his hands in her hair, pushing her backward into the nearest wall. Her fingers ran along his muscled built and slipped underneath his jersey, tugging the ends as the fastener of her skirt came undone and their tongues twisted in sheer passion during their exploration. His touch sends ripples of sensation through her body and she instantly felt the heat between her legs scorch. He pressed hard against her, leaving bruising kisses along her neck as his hand unbuttoned her white shirt, yet he kept his fingers brushing against her firm breasts, tantalizing her until she purred in his ear.

They were so lost in the moment she was ashamed of the pretext that brought her to him, but now was too much of a coward to admit it. She wasn't even interested in Chiyuki's pregnancy or that it was Hanabusa. She was losing her head and she couldn't stop him. It would be stupid for her to even try.

When the door slammed open and everyone came pouring in with Mashiro at the front of the mob, they stopped instantly. Shirtless, disheveled, her back to the wall and legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands underneath her thighs is all they saw.

A collective silence weighed down on them and astonished faces struggled to tear their eyes away.

Kensei turned red instantly.

Tamaki stared like a fish out of water. An interruption.

_Now, he'll never want to sleep with me!_

"Bad time?" asked Shinji slyly.

"Just barely the right time," answered Lisa.

Mashiro looked at her with glistening eyes, ignoring the situation as a whole. "Tama-chan!"

And suddenly everyone knew.

She raised a finger. "Give us a minute."

It took Shinji and Lisa to herd everyone out single file and shut the door, but he raised his hand signifying more time. It would be impossible to continue where they left off, which had been pretty close. The door clicked behind him and everything was silent and awkward. Kensei's red face was buried in her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders and patted his back. "It happens to everyone."

"Just shut up."

* * *

With Hachi's confirmation, everyone within the warehouse was certain she returned to the world of the living and the welcome, though it managed to interrupt some boot knocking, was better than anything she could have asked. Tamaki sat surrounded by everyone and told them her story, the before and after, and even managed to include their current predicament and how Shinji and Kensei agreed to help hone her skills. She mentioned Hanabusa, Shuzo, and Umi and how everyone was preparing to settle their battles with Genjiro and his lackeys. Kensei even coughed up the truth about Shuzo, and while everyone's response was similar to Hanabusa's, Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro had different opinions.

"I collect all Tonomine Sakuya magazines," admitted Lisa. "I'm a big fan."

Hiyori huffed. "Figures that pervert would be reborn as a woman."

"Ask her if her boobs are real!" shouted Mashiro.

Tamaki closed her eyes, mouth set in a tight line as she nodded to each and every word. "Oh, they're real all right. Shuzo takes pride in those things."

Mashiro frowned deeply, throwing herself onto the couch and glaring at Shinji. "I told you they were real, Shinji."

Everyone shot a look short of disgust toward Shinji as he backed away with his hands held up. His eyebrows knitted. "Damnit Mashiro! I told ya ta keep yer trap shut!"

Mashiro fell into a fit of giggles.

Lisa placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, rousing her attention. The dark-haired woman leaned close enough for Tamaki to see her face reflected in her glasses. "Don't worry, Tama, Mashiro and I have kept your man on a short leash while you were out."

"Yeah!" agreed Mashiro. "And we wouldn't let him look at another girl without getting an earful!"

"Shut up!" growled Kensei, turning around and heading out without so much as a word.

Love quickly straightened out. "Oh right, it's our turn to get lunch," he said and rushed after Kensei. "Wait up!"

"Well, we should prolly leave ya girls to do some catching up," started Shinji before turning to the pigtailed girl with a sour look. "I guess you can stay…if you want."

In one swift move, Hiyori had her sandal on hand and was slapping Shinji silly with it. "What? So you don't see me as a woman? Or what? I can stay if I want, dickhead. Even I was Tamaki's friend back then!"

Rose patted Tamaki's head before heading elsewhere with a smile. Hachi excused himself to take a walk around town. And Shinji struggled to get out of Hiyori's grips by running, but she chased after him while calling him a coward, leaving the room to the three women…eerily silent.

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably, but smiled regardless. She felt happy to be able to see the others and knew she would enjoy running around with Mashiro again, and talking to Lisa about serious subjects while trying to conjure thoughtful advice. She wanted to know everything that happened, but at the same time suspected whatever had occurred to them that day—the secret nobody ever bothered to enlighten her with…the reason why there existed that awkwardness between her and Kensei all that time. She heard nothing about it before. And maybe it would be best, but…

Her gaze lowered, green eyes counting loose strings at the bottom of her hiked up skirt. "I heard about…" she trailed off, lifting her eyes to gauge at their reactions and for the first time…not a trace of emotion lingered on either of their expressions. She struggled to regain focus. "Well, Hana-chan and I ran into Aizen tinkering about and we—he did something. I know he did. I felt it with my—"

Lisa grabbed her hand instantly and squeezed it hard enough to calm her. "I figured that was you."

She stared at her confused, but watched a smile appear on her face…a bitter one.

"I was happy you didn't come any closer."

Mashiro remained quiet, but Lisa continued.

"Kensei was relieved when I told him…but shortly after, Urahara said you and Hanabusa were executed."

Her heart threatened to jump out her mouth at any second. Lisa's grip only continued tightening. It frightened her. Her mind wound so far back she relived that moment standing before a crowd of black and white knowing she had done nothing wrong, but not caring because all her friends were dead. Everyone she cared about was gone. She would join them. She couldn't have cared less that it was her execution day and some barbarian would off her. Everything else came in the form of a gigantic blur.

"What did he do to you?" she whispered, so soft and littered in worry.

The rest was a slur of explanations she struggled to keep up with. Lisa did most of the talking and her heart plummeted into her stomach after hearing, in full detail, the experiment Aizen did that day so long ago that had turned them into shinigami who acquired hollow powers—masks that enhanced their skills and allowed them to delved into that same darkness she felt that evening. She talked about that day in detail, recounting it as though it had happened yesterday, where she described how Kensei barreled through them like insects until Hachi managed to bind him, even then the struggle preceded. Mashiro had also attacked them, though she didn't remember any of it, and somehow before anyone knew it they had fallen into Aizen's trap.

"Waking up had been like being in another body," she explained. "We weren't ourselves anymore. We shared the body with a monster threatening to take over until we learned to control it."

Tamaki remained silent, swallowing it whole and trying to stomach it without growing livid.

"We found a way to manage, though," Mashiro stated, kicking her feet as she stared at her darkened expression. "So, you don't have to make that scary face."

"It's not a luxury, regardless," Lisa went on, "but I guess we're just used to it now."

It wasn't working.

She scooted out of the way, ass numb from having sat for so long, and turned to them. "Where do you usually buy your groceries?"

Somehow, Lisa could tell what would happen and might have led her astray, but Mashiro piped in, "There's a corner store nearby, they're going for bento. They should probably be on their way."

She nodded tersely. "I'll go make them hurry."

Mashiro's smile widened and Lisa stood to retrieve her magazine from behind the couch.

"Wait, Tama-chan!"

She whirled around to face the green-haired girl with a startled expression. "Yes?"

"You should bring Hana-chan next time," she started merrily. "I don't care how pointier his nose is. I wanna see him."

Tamaki smiled bitterly, feeling something strange strum through her as she rushed out. Her mind was in shambles. When she saw Kensei, she would know whether the numbness running in her veins was a loss of words or simply a calm before the storm. Until then, she allowed the feeling to settle and a lump to form in her throat.

Love and Kensei came into view, but the taller male caught sight of her first, nudging his friend.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Hey Tama—"

Her fist collided with Kensei's face. He stumbled back with his hand shooting up to his face upon feeling a drip of blood. His eyes narrowed as Love sidestepped away from them uttering an excuse to rush back to the warehouse. He should be happy he hadn't been carrying the bags; else, they might have been on the floor between them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She bit her lip, anger dissipating, and moved toward him. He had jerked backward, but she still caught him, arms wrapped around him threatening to squeeze the life out of him. Her hands trembled as her lips parted. Her emotions were mixed. She was angry he didn't trust her with their secret when she could have easily done the same, but didn't. She told him everything because she wanted to rely on him, yet he had never truly come close to trusting her with something as heavy.

What did he gain by staying silent?

He stiffened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. "Why did Mashiro and Lisa have to tell me about it?"

His blood ran cold as he pushed her away and stared at her firmly.

She swallowed hard as her heart sank, stumbling.

"Go home."

She slowly shook her head and he grew angry.

"Damnit, Tamaki, go home!" he shouted. "Now!"

Her body shook as he pushed past her and she stayed perfectly still, trying to find reason to return home without melancholy. She wanted will her body to move, but her feet were stuck to the sidewalk.

Back in the warehouse as Kensei stormed inside, he found Shinji talking to Lisa and Mashiro, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Damnit, Tamaki wasn't supposed to know," stated Shinji, eyebrows furrowed and tone littered in frustration. "She's got enough on her plate to worry 'bout us."

Lisa's eyes narrowed as she prepared to take her leave. "Maybe next time you'll tell us she's still alive and we wouldn't have to run our mouths," she said sharply, but with a calm voice. Her eyes met with Mashiro. "Let's go."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out at Shinji and followed Lisa.

Whatever needed to be said had been without him needing to lose his cool. Kensei straightened out as the rest of his companions regarded him.

"Didn't take it lightly, did she?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tamaki returned home to find Hanabusa crouched down on her porch with her bag and his cluttered atop one another on his lap. He lifted his head slowly and looked nothing short of pitiful, an emotion not suited for the greatest womanizer to ever grace Soul Society. She patted his head as she fished out her house key from her skirt pocket and opened the door wide enough for them to slip inside. She took her bag once he offered it and tossed it atop the nearest table.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get drinks," she said as she headed toward the kitchen, halting suddenly and turning toward him, "Oh, and sorry about the wait."

She texted him while on the bus back home and asked him to skip the rest of the school day to spend time with her at home. She wanted to talk to him and make sense of it all. She could already imagine Hanabusa walking the hallway without his usual enthusiasm and reducing his reputation from most beautiful boy in school to the class creep. He was ghostly pale from the shock.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh?"

Tamaki stuck her head out the refrigerator and shot him a skeptically look.

Hanabusa had taken a seat on the couch facing the kitchen and keenly observed her fair share of dejection.

She ran a hand through her messily made hair as she held two bottles of juice pressed against her chest. "I'm upset, but that's not the point," she admitted. "I'm here to comfort you." She shrugged her shoulders as she rounded the counter. "Besides, you comforted me for so long it's about time I contributed, if I can that is."

He laughed as he leaned back into his seat. "If it's pity, I don't need it."

She tossed him a berry flavored bottle which he caught midair and took a seat in the larger couch. She chuckled, shaking her head. "Trust me, it aint pity."

He gulped down a good portion of his drink and raised his eyebrows. "What is it then?"

"I'm just angry," she admitted. "I'm angry at a bunch of things that this just adds onto it. I thought it'd be easier, but it really isn't. Just knowing Genjiro is specifically plotting my demise, y'know. What did I ever do to him?"

Hanabusa's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to rest his arms against his knees as if he just made an awesomely ridiculous discovery. "Actually, you've got a point."

"What?"

"Genjiro may be an inhumane beast out to get Seireitei, but he was never the sort of individual capable of holding a vendetta against someone that scarred him," he started seriously. "He was out to murder me for good reason, I knew too much to be left on my own and he couldn't have that, but all you did was mark him." His face turned grim as he shook his head. "It seems uncharacteristic. I can't believe I just noticed this now."

She blinked, confused, and leaned forward on her seat. "Wait—what exactly are you getting at?"

Hanabusa stood, setting his half-empty bottle of juice on the coffee table, and joined her on the longer couch. A stern expression adorned his face, quite uncharacteristic of him. "Genjiro takes pride in his scars," he began, "he might get angry on the spot because you managed to hit him hard enough to cause damage, but he won't off you unless it was personal or if you got in the way of one of his missions."

She was still confused, regardless of the explanation, but caught onto the loose strings dangling in front of her face and clung to them. "Are you saying it's not really him?"

He shook his head. "No, it is him, there's no other person capable of releasing that zanpakutō and his movements and mannerisms are eerily precise. It's his personality that's off…almost like he's being possessed or something—argh!" He grabbed fistfuls of brown hair and threw himself against the plush couch with a dragging inhale. "I don't know what I'm even saying. It sounds like nonsense."

"Well, I never met him personally. So, I have no choice but to believe you." He looked in her direction, watching as a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Not that I wanna meet him personally. He's a scary man."

"He's just your type, then."

She snorted. "Har har."

Hanabusa was too busy choking back laughter with glazed eyes and she merely watching him sink into his seat, clutching his stomach, in mid hysterics.

Tamaki sunk back with him, shoulders brushing against each other, and stared absently at the black screen of her television set. She hadn't gotten over Saika's revelation and refused to see or speak to Shuzo for that sole reason during that time. It wasn't good for them to be separated, for any reason, but she couldn't stand knowing the truth. Now, Chiyuki was pregnant. She couldn't fight her in that condition, even if all her buttons were pushed and broken. Then there was the Vizard business and the fact that neither Kensei nor Shinji bothered to tell her. Her frustrations only continued accumulating as minutes ticked by.

"Hanabusa?"

"Yeah," he answered, a tad raspy.

"I feel like I'm about to burst."

"With love?"

"No, just generally explode."

His eyebrows rose. "Why?"

Letting the emotion inside settle would only upset her in the long run, so she decided to talk to the only person around she could trust. At least, Hanabusa never hid the fact that he was hitting on her and he trusted her completely to share his demons. Everyone else was a traitor. She told him everything—about Saika revealing Shuzo's deepest, darkest secrets, and how it killed her to recognize the truth, and about the Vizards—how Shinji and Kensei were both traitors, specifically. No detail was spared.

Everything came out like word vomit; spilled along with all her petty emotions and her worries for whatever future awaited them. She cradled her head in her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

"It's too much to handle all at once," she murmured. "This is why I never wanted to remember. I don't think I can make it through without dying."

Hanabusa rubbed circles over her back. "But this isn't a game, Tamaki; we can't just drop our swords and shrug our shoulders."

"I can't even trust anyone," she grumbled, shooting him a glance. "Well, except you."

"Eh, thanks…I guess."

"I can't even have sex without something getting in a way," she continued.

"Okay, Tamaki, I think that's enough."

"No, it's not," she stated, straightening out. "I can't even have a normal relationship with the man I love because he's an idiot that doesn't know what he wants. And when he does, he's all wishy-washy about it. Like make up your damned mind already. I tried being patient. I tried being understanding. And you know what?"

Hanabusa went along curiously. "No, what?"

"I don't give a damn anymore! I'm gonna go back to Kensei and demand he bed me."

"You know, it's because of women like you that erectile dysfunction exists."

He sounded annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, bristled.

He moved back. "Nobody wants to fuck a pushy woman."

"I'm not pushy."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned dubiously. "How many times do you hit on Muguruma on a weekly basis? And how many of those times are subliminal to sexual relations?"

Tamaki's frown deepened, and demanded, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," he retorted. "You're messing with his libido. If he wants you, you'll know."

"He wanted me this morning," she snorted proudly.

"You are probably the worst sexual partner in creation, Tamaki, honestly," he said with a haggard sigh.

"I never slept with you, so you wouldn't know."

"I bet you tell a man what to do in bed."

Her anger boiled. "I don't want someone to just ram into me. You gotta follow directions."

"Are you really this stupid?" he asked in disbelief. "Directions? Tamaki, there are no directions or instructions to sex. Sex is carnal instinct. It takes you when you find a partner that awakens all your desires and it fills you—"

"—you're creeping me out now."

He nudged her shoulder. "Be grateful, it's not every day I teach a woman how to love a man."

"This isn't even about love. It's sex." She leaned back into the couch with a huff, folding her arms over her chest. "Besides, I've had enough sex in both lives to know what goes on."

Hanabusa whirled around to face her straightly. "You're not a virgin?"

"I'm eighteen."

"And?"

"I wasn't going to wait until marriage. I'm curious!"

"What about Kensei?"

Tamaki's stomach grumbled as she craved some sort of snack and stumbled onto her feet. "You think he prefers a virgin?"

"He's pretty straight-laced. You never know."

She rounded the couch and headed into the kitchen where she scoured the refrigerator in deep contemplation. She was no longer a maiden of purity or free of sin—apparently, it might upset Kensei, which was bad.

"I can just pretend I'm a virgin," she murmured indifferently.

"You are the absolute worst!" cried Hanabusa, jerking around to face her from the couch.

"I'm good at that. I've done it before. Remember Hirata?"

"Eleventh Division?"

"Yeah, lieutenant. Nice eyes, thin built?"

Hanabusa's expression remained contemplative for a few seconds, before he craned his neck back, jaw dropped. "You didn't?"

"I heard he liked virgins."

"You are an abominable person," he cursed. "How can you even get away with that?"

"It's all in the muscles."

"I bet you fake orgasms and cry the wrong name out when you do it."

She pulled out a carton of juice and a packet of ham from inside the refrigerator, closing the door with her foot. She stared at Hanabusa from across the room with assertiveness. "Sometimes men need encouragement."

"Fake orgasms are the exact opposite! Sex is a man's pride; you're wrecking it along with all their dreams."

"And I only cried the wrong name once," she added stringently. "It's hard imagining another man is taking you without the name slipping."

Hanabusa sunk into his seat. "I'm glad I never slept with you."

"Oh," she said while rolling a piece of ham into a tube. "And I don't think I've ever had an orgasm before."

"…"

"Hana-chan?"

Hanabusa rose from his seat and padded toward the nearest telephone wordlessly.

"Hanabusa?"

He took the phone from the receiver. "Give me Kensei's number."

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna warn him."

She bolted out of the kitchen, snatching the phone from him. "Don't you dare!"

"Someone has to!" he cried. "It's a part of a man's code! Men avoid women like you like the plague."

"Hell no!"

He tried stealing the phone back as she stowed it in whatever nook in her body while assuming the fetal position. "I can't let him take the plunge like that!"

"If you tell him, I'll tell Mashiro you got Chiyuki pregnant!"

Hanabusa froze. "Mashiro?"

"Yes, Mashiro," she repeated, alert. "She said she didn't care how pointier your nose was. She still wants to see you. Now, that's a woman!"

He guffawed abruptly. His laughter burst through the house with its high pitch and lingered in its wake. When she turned, his face was a mask of pure bliss as he released the remaining hysterics in his body like a warning shudder and went on until it filled the room.

Tamaki fell back onto her bum, focused on his sudden outburst and watched his eyes glaze.

Happiness.

It was complete and utter bliss, his.

* * *

Hanabusa pressed the speaker button to the receiver of the main line inside the Tonomine home, the siblings standing by dressed in casual clothes as they prepared to take off into the nearest forest to train. Strenuous workout awaited all of them as they prepared to carry out the first phase of their plan, which required plenty of growth. Everyone's skills had rusted, one way or another, and they needed to push past the obstacles and venture straight into the lighted path. They needed to be unified, a tightly knit family, but…obviously, that was but a simple fantasy since Shuzo opened his big mouth and Tamaki refused to see him/her—

Hence, the speakerphone.

"Can you hear me, Tamaki?" called Hanabusa aloud.

_"Loud and clear, soldier."_

The connection was lousy, her voice was littered with white noise and a chorus of sounds echoed in the background making it difficult to pick her pitch apart from the rest of the resonances. Somewhere in between the last three days, Kensei managed to snag Tamaki out of her fury and push her into a training schedule, which everyone secretly dreaded, though none had ever experienced. Everyone was simply under the impression that Muguruma Kensei made a tough instructor, even if he had been admired by his division back in the day. Shuzo had been especially finicky about allowing Tamaki to take on such severe training, but eventually let the anxiety die. If anyone could take on Kensei's style it probably would have been Tamaki, even Shuzo grew to support that notion.

"Where do we start?" asked Umi, pulling the chair back noisily and plopping atop it.

"We need as much training as we can possibly manage," started Shuzo, "that's what we need to focus on now. So, if Genjiro decides to step in, we won't be overwhelmed again. I know his style and am willing to create a way to counter him, but I need someone that can take a hit."

A murmured exchange sounded distantly from the phone. Tamaki was talking to someone else while taking her first break since that morning. _"Tell Shuzo, Shinji said he could be his sparring partner."_

Hanabusa watched as the tall blond rolled her eyes in discontent. "He can hear you, y'know."

_"Did you tell him?"_

"Shuzo, Tamaki said—"

"I heard her," snapped Sakuya. "How childish can you possibly get? We need to be focused and united at this moment, not fighting with each other!"

_"Tell Shuzo I said he shouldn't have lied to me all those years. Tell him that I am very devastated because I trusted him and thought he was treating me properly when he really had lecherous thoughts about me. Tell him that he's a perverted old man in a hussy's body."_

Sakuya popped a forehead vein as she furiously glared at the phone and the tiny boy to her right merely shook his head in disappointed.

"Enough," Hanabusa stated irritably. "We're going to leave that as is. You both can settle it outside this conversation whenever you, Tamaki, want to stop being childish or when you, Shuzo, decide to stop being a liar."

_"I'm not childish!"_

"I'm not a liar!"

Their voices overlapped and the realization only served to upset them further.

_"Don't talk over me, you drag queen!"_

"Don't you ever grow up?"

Bickering ensued.

Umi's forehead slammed onto the table's surface as he called it quits and Hanabusa tried his best to keep a leveled head and personable demeanor, until he was fed up. He bolted out of his seat, slammed his fists against the table, the sound booming into Tamaki's ear from the end of her cellphone and jilting Sakuya into focus.

"Shut up!" he roared. "We're working out a plan! So settle your differences later! Understand?"

A subsequent silence brought along the chirp of awkward crickets and the hash of white noise from the receiver. Hanabusa's rage subsided quickly, but it left a deep impression on both bickering women as Tamaki harrumphed and Sakuya settled into a seat with a collected countenance.

"Okay," breathed Hanabusa, sitting in his chair once more. "Shinji offered to help you. How does that sound?"

"I have a condition."

"Tamaki, did you hear that?"

_"You guys are on speaker, too."_

"Shinji?"

_"I'll take yer condition, Shuzo," _answered Shinji's familiar voice.

Sakuya smiled pleasantly. "Perfect. You busy?"

_"Nah, Kensei's got Tamaki covered."_

_"He's working me to death!"_ complained the redhead.

_"Tamaki!" _called Kensei. _"Break's over! Get back here!"_

_"I'm still on the phone!"_

_"Hang up!"_

Tamaki scoffed, murmuring beneath her breath. There was a bit of shuffling on the other line before Shinji took the phone. _"Do you want to meet today?"_

"The fast the better," answered Sakuya, folding her arms over her chest. "I already have a good plan devised."

_"Let's go,"_ said Shinji, sounding excited.

"Wait," called Hanabusa. "What are we going to do about Chiyuki?"

_"Tamaki, Hana-chan wants to know what to do 'bout yer evil twin."_

A loud explosion sounded in the background and Tamaki's voice emerged from the gravel. _"Tell 'im not gonna touch Chiyuki! If she comes at us like an idiot, just capture her. I absolutely refuse to fight her in that condition!"_

_"I don't get it, but did ya hear her?" _asked Shinji.

"Loud and clear," replied Sakuya, getting out of her seat. "I'll be in the bordering forest in a few minutes, meet me there Shinji."

_"Got it."_

Umi got out of his seat once the line went dead and stared at Hanabusa with a slight expression. "I'm going to the warehouse to meet everyone."

Sakuya had ambled out of the dining room in search of a coat when she poked her head through the door to regard her brother. "What for?"

"Hachigen is with them," Umi answered, "if there's anyone that can help resolve my condition, it's him. I need kidō to use my zanpakutō, without it, I'll be completely vulnerable."

Hanabusa scrambled out of his seat. "I'll go with you."

"Maybe I can catch Shinji before he leaves," considered Sakuya as she slipped into her jacket and folded the collar.

"We'd need to leave now."

Hanabusa merely shrugged.

* * *

They managed to catch Shinji on his way out the warehouse and all three seemingly strange individuals were lead underground to a vast space used specifically for training. Shinji had already been acquainted with Hanabusa on some occasion and heard that Shuzo was reincarnated into a woman and that Umi was a child, but he, along with everyone else, received quite a shock to see all rumors come with relevancy. Shuzo was a woman, who everyone admired once in their life—for good and unscrupulous reasons, respectively—Umi was a tiny child at the end of his elementary school career, and Hanabusa Takumi—bona fide Casanova—was painfully normal.

Regardless, Mashiro jumped Hanabusa midsentence and wrung his neck until he cried mercy. Love laughed at Umi's short stature, saying he hadn't grown much in Soul Society either, to which the young boy frowned. Everyone had the same reaction to Shuzo, Lisa more straightforward than others.

"I'm going to burn all your swimsuit centerfolds," she commented, passing the blond woman by. It seemed seeing the truth had a deeper impact than hearing it.

Sakuya clapped her hands together, beaming at everyone. "I'm always happy to meet new fans. Who would of thought?"

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Rose answered weakly.

Shinji patted Sakuya's shoulder and gesture out. "We should get going. We only have about an hour before sundown."

"You're right."

Both bid farewell and went on their way to train for whatever remained of the sun.

Hanabusa heard distant sounds echoing and the occasional rumbling underneath his feet, but didn't catch sight of either Kensei or Tamaki. "Where are they training?"

Mashiro whirled around, shielding her eyes with a flat hand and veered in every direction until she detected traces of their reiatsu flaring and pointed. "They're somewhere over there," she stated, straightening out her back as she smiled quirkily. "I can't see them though. Tamaki's quick. Kensei has to wear his mask to keep up."

"Sounds scary."

Mashiro nodded curtly. "Tamaki's having the time of her life, though."

"I know."

Hanabusa kept his eyes focused in the direction the green-haired woman pointed out and after a few debilitating moments, saw Tamaki's colorful blur scarcely escape the swift jab Kensei directed at her. He could see a white mask covering the silver-haired man's face and took note of a darker presence in his reiatsu. He figured it had everything to do with that mask. His power had exponentially grown, he could tell, though he knew how to conceal it. Controlling that power must have been a frightening experience. Somewhere deep in those quizzing thoughts, Hanabusa blessed their luck for having been taken prisoners instead of infected.

It was a selfish thought.

Mashiro latched onto his arm, staring him up with wondrous brown orbs. "Let's go get lunch! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

He smiled. "Fine. It'll be my treat."

She jumped joyously. "I'll lead the way! I know the perfect place!"

* * *

Tamaki open her eyes, surprised to see Kensei's face hovering over hers. She felt his hand against her bruised face and groaned, returning to consciousness. She had no sense of time. It was probably after dark and the vivacious chime of her cell phone reached her ears, ringing relentlessly.

"That last one hurt," she said, smiling widely.

"Idiot." He dropped his hand to the ground, frowning deeply. "I told you to avoid it."

"I need to learn to take a hit," she replied hoarsely. "If a single hit knocked me unconscious only means I have to try harder."

He shook his head, disappointed, helping her onto a seat. "I'm training, I call the shots."

"I have some say in what we do together," she remarked contemptuously. "I need tougher skin."

He pinched her arm and she yelped in response, putting some distance between them.

"What is wrong with you?" she cried. "I'm sensitive."

"You're human," he corrected. "You may be faster and quite possibly stronger, but you can't take direct hits as often as you'd like. You can actually die. You're not a shinigami anymore."

"And who is these days?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm practically the main character to some sci-fi drama—unexplained powers and all—and you're like…" She didn't like the way he was staring at her, so she zipped her lips shut. "So, you were saying?"

"Can you get up?" he asked, ignoring the forgotten topic. "It's late. I'll take you home."

She blinked. "I'm not going home. I'm heading to Hana-chan's for a sleepover. His mom made—"

"T-Tamaki!"

There was a long, terse silence after his abrupt interjection. She was under the impression a sentence followed after somebody called your name with such startling conviction. He didn't immediately respond, only stood still with a pull of hesitation drawing him away from his vexing train of thought. She circled her wrist, gesturing him to go on without saying a word to change her dubious expression.

He found his equanimity in due time. "Stay here, then."

"I can't. I promised his mom—my future stepmother—that I'd drop by to have some of her famous cakes."

Tamaki was simply amazed she came to that decision. Any normal Tamaki-esque response threaded on fluidly lewd thoughts and incorrigible babble that may be the wrong approach to sexual gratification. _See that world, I have restraint,_ she thought proudly, mostly directing her idiotic confirmation to the nonbelieving Hanabusa. She had actually taken all of Hanabusa's words with a grain of salt and contemplated them on a nightly basis, chanting them like a healing mantra that helped sate her high libido levels. Teenage hormones were the absolute worse, but so is the curiosity to having always wanted to jump a man's bones and never coming fractionally close to that blissful conclusion. She ignored the curio now.

She felt incredibly proud of herself, like a kid being praised for solving a horrible math equation.

He looked resigned, taking a breath—probably counting to ten in his head. "Go," he said astutely, a smiled curved her lips in slight appreciation when his hand found its way to hers. "But come back here."

She nodded assuredly, fluidly following his gentle tug and the feel of his fingertips pushing back long strands of red hair. His lips covered hers with light pressure. She felt her body ache in response, something it had been doing a lot lately, and pressed harder against him, showing her willingness to bear with her painful bruises to kiss him passionately.

He caught the hint. Fingers sliding over the back of her head to rest over the nape of her neck and his mouth hungrily complied with her desires. Her arms wound about his taut body, heat surging to her cheeks, and hands clamped to the loose shirt on his back. She allowed his tongue to pull apart the seams of her lips and let his free hand run along her slight curves as if to memorize her meek, human structure—to adapt to it, or something along the lines. He came to a full understanding when he received a final push from Hachi, who truly believed that reincarnation occurred on that occasion and that her reiatsu had the same timid pull it had when he first acknowledged it. There was no more denying, no more questioning, no more excuses.

They were simply standing before one another facing consequence they left behind. He was dealing with his own issues, along with the other Vizards, that only included Aizen's death. Tamaki wanted to avoid trouble, but a seemingly uncharacteristic Genjiro was hounding her for an itty-bitty scar that made him look slightly cooler. It was an almost impossible wish, but moments like this helped eradicate impossible thoughts from her mind, let her find peace, so to speak. It was a constant reminder as to why she loved Kensei as much as she did. If she could liken it to water, there would be no end, and if she likened it to emotion, it would be intense as if nothing else mattered, if she could use one word to describe it, it'd be indescribable.

They had clashing personalities. She wasn't always the most matured woman on the face of the earth and wasn't the brightest bulb either, she lacked common sense, and she was the queen of stupid ideas, yet he bore with it, short fuse and all. And they acted like the sort of married couple next door you would hear screaming from each end of the house over something pathetic like burnt bacon or poor choice on take-out or ruined moods. All they had done recently was pillage through various disagreements without relent to stand in the same exact position when it was all over. And she was ready to move forward while he continued to tentatively skim through his options. Now, everything was changing.

Since she turned up to the warehouse, not looking for an apology with a mind full of reasoning, and without her selfish demands and annoying prattle, Kensei greeted her with a sincere apology. He and Shinji were against telling her about their acquired Hollow powers (manifested in the form of a bone-white mask they trained hard to manage, that and an evil monster twin acquiesced to their everyday lives) because she needed to focus on Genjiro and co. It was their way of keeping her from stressing over them as she tended to worry about the stupidest things in the midst of battle and it was true. Her unrelenting swirls of thoughts were an absolute conundrum in battle, something that Kenbutsunin found unnecessarily annoying. They wanted her safe, but most importantly, Kensei made that decision thinking honestly about her.

Eventually, they would have told.

Tamaki drew back, lips bruised, while taking a deep breath as she stared into Kensei's hooded eyes with a similarly unsatisfied craving. She brought her hands to rest over his shoulders, fighting the urge to slide them down the length of his torso to cop a feel of those rippling, drool-worthy muscles. She was dying to do it. Instead, she kept a nice grip over his broad shoulders with a light smile curving her lips.

"I'll go see Hanabusa, drop by my house, and come back," she said calmly. "Good?"

"I'll be waiting."

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

* * *

Shinji returned to the warehouse late, slightly battered from an intense roundabout battle against Sakuya. He took more than a couple hits, most were the cause of few bruises, but the larger wave of attacks were accountable for larger injuries. He headed straight inside to find the entryway scarce with the exception of Love scampering about their makeshift kitchen preparing a light snack that filled the air with a tinge of sweetness.

The taller male turned back as the blond made his way to the doorframe, giving him a critical look. "That Shuzo sure packs a punch," he remarked, thankful he stayed away from the proposition.

"I didn't think he'd be stronger than before," replied Shinji with a calm smile, "or _she_? Whatever." He shook his head. "What's been going on?"

"Hachi and Umi talked for a long while and practice underground for a bit," he answered casually, continuing whatever he was doing. "They can't use kidō at all, but Hachi thinks he can make a spell to make it temporarily available to them and Umi might be the best candidate to learn it."

"We're off to a good start. What about Tamaki?"

"She took a direct hit to one of Kensei's attacks and ended up unconscious. Hachi healed her; she only had a few scratches from the terrain, nothing severe. She's doing great, though."

"I'm surprised they didn't get into another fight."

"Even better," commented Love, "she's staying over."

Shinji laughed. "That's better!" he stated, moving from the doorframe and wandering off once his laughter died down in search of Hachi. He could use a bit of patching up himself after the Hell Shuzo put him through. He was willing to continue helping him, but had been wary for a bit. Hachi seemed uncomfortable when Sakuya was introduced—perturbed.

Hachi was taking a breather outside, staring off at the star-dotted sky with a peaceful atmosphere.

"Oi, Hachi, can you fix me up a notch?"

The large man turned his head in his direction, looking at every wound afflicting him. "Ah, Shinji, you've returned," he said gently. "How was training?"

"Hell," he said curtly, smiling from ear to ear.

It took a few minutes before Hachi had begun healing his wounds and a pregnant silence lurched between them. Shinji couldn't shake off the feeling of suspicion and turned to Hachi with a slight expression, pressuring him into cracking.

"What's wrong?"

Hachi reluctantly began, eyes closed. "It is about Shuzo's human body."

"What 'bout it? You a fan of Sakuya?" He smirked. "Diehard, perhaps."

"Tamaki as Izumi retained the same wave of reiatsu, always a timid pull of magnetism," he started carefully, using previous explanations to make his deductions simple, rather than farfetched. "Hanabusa and Umi did not express changes from their previous forms, but Shuzo's body doesn't house his reiatsu."

"But, Sakuya released Otakihasu, it'd be impossible for someone else to do that. It's Shuzo's own zanpakutō; it has the same power flowing from it." Shinji felt it closely and paid much attention to the detail because he had his own suspicions—a nagging feeling he couldn't shake off. "That's taking it way out of proportion."

"I find the act incredibly odd as well, but it is impossible for me to be unable to feel his reiatsu," conceded Hachi. "I have a feeling something is off."

Shinji acknowledged the feeling, too. It was ever-present. "What the fuck's going on then?"

He didn't get it.

* * *

Tamaki returned to Kensei freshly showered with a tote bag carrying her necessities. Tomorrow was a school day and she came prepared with her uniform and supplies and an extra change of clothes to accommodate her afternoon stay. More training awaited her then, homework too, no doubt, but she was too excited to worry about tomorrow without finishing today.

She slid underneath the comfortable sheets, careful about waking Kensei, who had already been dead asleep when she arrived. She ended up stuffing her face full of delicious cake at Hanabusa's house and gossiped to him about her pending sleepover with Kensei and her incredible lack of perversion when the action was decided. He seemed incredibly proud and went onto reiterate some crazy adventure he underwent while taking Mashiro out to eat that afternoon. He had an immeasurable amount of fun and for those few hours seemed to have forgotten about the tragically pregnant Chiyuki. It was good. He needed to get out of the dumps occasionally.

Everything had a way of resolving itself, with or without intervention.

She left her bags by the doorway after changing into a warm blue hoodie that slid past the hem of a pair of tiny shorts. Her blown-dry hair was collected into a bun atop her head, tiny strands falling free of the stretched out band holding it in place, but those tinier details hardly mattered. She merely made herself comfortable next to Kensei's form, inching closer after lying on her shoulder and resting her hands on his back.

She leaned close, he smelled wonderful, and his low breathing rang in her ears to gently lull her into much needed rest.

A nightmare awaited her on the other side.

But today, she only sought tranquility.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Everything will be serious now. No more goofing off, starting next chapter!

Oh, I'm also looking for a beta for this story (and others), in case you're interested read my profile for details!

Thank you for reading and sorry about the long wait! Hope the chapter's length and content made up for it. :3


	50. True Story

Chapter Fifty

**True Story**

_If it is darkness you seek,_

_Find it deep within your heart._

_If it is death you wish,_

_Find him lingering behind you._

_If it is peace you want,_

_Find it after defeating your worst adversary._

Somewhere beneath the high moon, vine-like plants laced themselves into thick webs and broke the moonlight into thin streams that lit a path so dark that anyone passing would lose themselves. As she walked under the foliage, arms stretched to guide her through her dark surroundings, she felt an eerie presence breathing down her back The ground beneath her feet was strange, unleveled. Sometimes she found herself knee-deep in the mud, twisting and turning, struggling to lift one foot to continue forward to the next spot of illumination.

She acknowledged a nearly insatiable desire to proceed onwards, as if to see with her own two eyes where the canopy of vines untangled. She knew that it was dangerous beyond the sea of foliage, but even the weight of her suspicion couldn't stop her from pushing forward She was drawn further in until her shoulders began to slump under the heavy pressure and her legs sank further into the mud.

She traveled far. The light no longer reached her, but whenever she cast a hesitant glance over her shoulder, she could see a tiny glimmer of light. Darkness waited straight ahead. The smell of dry blood lingered heavily in the air.

Tamaki plunged deeper into the impenetrable blackness, fighting against the persistent weight clawing at her back. She ignored the warning signs—all of them.

_"Keh, keh, keh."_

The strange cackling echoed loudly in her surroundings as a chill strummed through her body, halting all her movements, stifling even her breathing.

_"Getting rid of me so easily…"_

She opened her mouth to protest, but her voice died in her throat as she put a name and face to the darkness wrapped around her body. A menacing stare bore into the back of her head.

_"…learn to keep your promises, Hoshino Tamaki."_

She couldn't breathe.

Tamaki jerked out of slumber, eyes flying open as her body quivered in dread. It took a minute to realize she was safe and understand the nightmare was nothing but a fear that reminded her of a horrible past.

Kensei rolled over and draped an arm around her carelessly.

He had always been a lousy sleeper. He snored, too.

She wiggled out of his grasp and placed a hand over her heart. A sigh escaped her lips.

_Relief?_ It was definitely relief, yet she couldn't stop shaking.

He stirred, looking up to see her staring off to the ceiling. "Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

He could feel her heart beating erratically against her ribcage. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," she answered passively.

"About?"

"My childhood."

It was enough for him to understand and answer. "Rizzo is dead, Tamaki. You have to get over it."

She nodded, relaxing her muscles as she chanted those words in her head with new suspicions. Her imagination was starting to get the best of her. "Yeah, I know." She rolled onto her side and huddled close to him, allowing his arm to wrap around her tightly, and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't shake the feeling crawling up her spine, but she was hell-bent on ignoring it.

* * *

"Stretch first."

Tamaki stared at Kensei's back, dropping her schoolbag on the dirt floor. He was facing away from her, busily wrapping bandages over his hands…putting her existence into an out of reach corner of his mind. She hadn't budged. She obviously didn't exist in his current tranquil mentality, so what need did she have to follow his orders?

Kensei looked over his shoulder, annoyed, almost as if he had read the tirade she was throwing in her mind. "Are you planning on stretching?"

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "On it."

It might have been pushing it to expect a proper greeting. Not that "stretch first" didn't count as acknowledgement, but she had expected a nice, "how was your day?" even if she normally found the question intrusive. Nobody but her father got away with asking that. Well, Kensei could get away with it.

She pouted unhappily.

Regardless, she did a few stretching exercises as instructed to loosen up the stiffness in her muscles and prepare her body for the hell session Kensei had prepared during her absence. It's what he always did. He thought up different training strategies and implemented them on her, as his plans focused on enhancing her physical strength and stamina since she had no problem in anything else. She was incredibly agile, but how far could speed get a human if they ended up exhausted after a single bout?

It amazed him how quickly she was learning. Everything seemed to come to her naturally.

Tamaki tilted backward, hands on her hips, mentally counting until she hit ten. Straightening out, she noticed Kensei watching her strangely.

"Lose something?" she teased.

"Y'know, you learn very fast."

She tilted her head to the side, perplexed. "How'd you think I made lieutenant so fast?"

"Dumb luck," he blurted.

She snorted. "What makes you say that?"

"Bad academy scores?" he offered. "Horrible attention span?"

"In my defense, classes were very, very boring," she stated. "Forcing us to sit around studying unnecessarily for hours on end was the worst. Besides, I learn better through experience."

She shrugged her shoulders as she started to step away from him. She whirled around when she put some distance between them, and walked backward.

"Where are my swords?" she asked, scouring her surroundings in search of the yellow-hilted set.

Kensei slid his gloves back on and shook his hands. "To your left."

She found both swords sitting against a large boulder and sauntered over to pick one in each hand.

"Activate your shikai," he ordered, and mashed his tightly clenched fists together.

"What? We're actually doing swords today?"

She had only asked because she had wanted to know where Kensei had left them.

"Yeah, and I'm not going easy on you."

"You never do," she said with a playful smile.

She tugged the swords free of their sheaths, tossed them away, and watched as he fished out his zanpakutō, spinning it by the hook before catching it.

She slapped both hilts together, both tsuba linking at the loops, lacing her fingers together as she collected her energy. _Ready, Kanu?_

**This better be good.**

"Revolt." A glowing crimson aura started at the tips of her conjoined swords. "Kenbutsunin."

The energy swirled upward as the blades melded and stretched until they formed a long, dark pole with a set of three blades held together by a cross.

"You might wanna pull that mask out," she suggested. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

He shook his head. "I'm the one that could hurt you, idiot. So, we're starting slow."

"Whatever you say."

She scraped the bottom of her pole-arm against the ground and, without warning, rushed headfirst into their sparring match.

Tamaki thrust her pole-arm and watched as Kensei slipped closer, pushing the weapon from him. He swept his leg under her, dropping her on the ground. She hit her back hard, grunting, and dropped her weapon in the process.

"Not nice, Kensei."

He smirked. "Keep your guard up. You'd be dead by now."

"Ho, ho, ho," she laughed obnoxiously, straining to get back to her feet. "Death from slipping."

Kensei glared at her.

It seemed he was in no mood for stupid jokes that evening. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for stupid questions or comments or neophyte mistakes. And frankly, Tamaki was growing equally fastidious as exhaustion threatened to choke the remaining life out of her. It wasn't exactly pleasing for her to push her mortal body to the limit (and force it beyond), and deal with his criticism. Not that she was averse to criticism because normally she would take it and implement it into her craft, fixing what she could. But there was only so much a person could yell at her before she lost her cool.

"Straighten up!" shouted Kensei.

"If I get any straighter I might dislocate something!" cried Tamaki, tossing her zanpakutō to the ground. "And if you keep shouting at me like that, I'm leaving!"

"Stop fooling around Tamaki! You keep brushing this aside like it's nothing. Your life is on the line, it's about time you get serious."

"Big whoop!" She threw up her arms in resignation. "I asked you to train me, not murder me. I have Genjiro for that job, for fuck's sake!" She whirled around, ignoring Kanu's verbal abuse, before she came to an abrupt stop and turned back. "I'm taking a bath! With or without you!"

"I'm not fooling around, Tamaki!"

"Well, neither am I!"

"How the fuck can you still hit on me?"

He barely muttered that, but the redhead whipped around to face him with a steady glare. "You underestimate my sexual prowess! For shame Muguruma Kensei! FOR SHAME!"

Even with all his anger and impatience, Tamaki managed to get a laugh out of him. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his head as he watched her vanish from his sight and back to level ground.

* * *

Tamaki stepped into Kensei's dimly lit room with red print on her cheek and a disinterested look. He watched her suspiciously as she crossed the space between the door and the bed, picking up her duffle bag along the way, and plopped down to his immediate left.

"Does your father know where you are?"

"Yeah," she breathed with a dismissive air, pulling out a thin bottle of lotion from inside the bottom of her bag. "He knows I'm somewhere."

He arched an eyebrow, perplexed. "Where?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I have friends," she said defensively. "They're liars and cheaters and sometimes assholes, but they're friends nonetheless."

"…But I'm not your friend," he started suspiciously.

She slowly rubbed a drop of jasmine scented lotion over her arms, taking her time. "Yeah, I make mistakes too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, smoothing the cream over her face and rubbing it in small circles over her cheeks. She unconsciously drew attention to the purplish green bruise forming along her face where the red print once stood prominently.

"What happened to your face?"

"Hiyori walked in on me bathing," she said. "She called me a pervert and threw her sandal at my face. I would've drowned if Mashiro hadn't rushed in to pull me out of the water." She gingerly touched the back of her head, feeling incredibly sensitive. "I hit my head on the tub, you see, and lost consciousness for a few minutes."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I stood up."

"What?"

Tamaki turned to him incredulously. "Stark naked, standing," she explained evenly. "You know, in my natural skin, which is quite lovely, mind you."

The mere thought of her natural skin made him flush a bright red. "W-what?"

"Hanabusa told me to try it out—seduction tactics, yeah?" she murmured nonchalantly, not an inkling of shame visible in her expression or in the tone of her voice. It was as if she was talking about her favorite food rather than her desperate attempt to sleep with her boyfriend, which really was a disgraceful display. "It didn't seem to work on Hiyori, so I guess it wouldn't have worked on you, because you, sir, are a tough nut to crack."

"Are you done talking now?"

"Yeah," she said curtly. "I'm done." She tossed her lotion into her bag, kicked it under the bed, and crawled over the bed. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." She dropped down on her side and pulled the nearest pillow underneath her head.

Kensei arched an eyebrow. "G'night."

Tamaki remained abnormally silent for what seemed like hours before glancing over her shoulder. Kensei was staring back at her.

"Are you planning to accost me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh," she started, "are you giving me permission?"

"No."

"You know there's a lot more to me than perversion. That's just one of my strong points."

"You consider being a pervert a virtue."

"Someone as god awfully straight-laced as you wouldn't understand that," she said smartly. "There aren't many women in the world this comfortable with their sexuality."

"No," he said quickly, "there's a difference between you and women comfortable with their sexuality."

"Oh yeah?" she said, sitting up. "What is it?"

"They at least have the courtesy of being a bit mysterious. You're impudent."

She barked out a laugh and dropped back into bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine," she said. "You win. I'm impudent with my sexuality. And if it's such a problem, I'll stop. You obviously can't see the humor in this."

He looked at her awkwardly. "Humor?"

"I am a very funny person," she said with a nod. "You're sucking out all my creativity. I'm running out of ways to make you laugh."

Suddenly, he cracked a smile and she mirrored it.

"Oh, did that work for you?"

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "You are not funny at all."

"I should do stand up," she continued, grinning ear to ear, noticing that comment lit his face with laughter. She clapped her hands together. "I could die now and I wouldn't care."

Kensei grabbed her by the arm. "Come 'ere already."

He pulled her reluctant form onto his lap, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder with a snort. His arms slid around her waist firmly, drawing her closer against him.

She felt his heart racing against her chest and wondered if he felt hers fluttering madly. Her stomach twisted into knots as the anxiety set in.

She would have to be really stupid not to understand the reason why Kensei had been so hesitant about taking their relationship to the next level. There had always been some sort of problem in between. Back in Soul Society, it had been her tuberculosis. She was too physically fragile; he must have been torn between doing what felt both right and wrong.

The situation hadn't changed much since, except their circumstances. She was human. He was a shinigami with hollow powers. He may have all the control necessary to go on living normally, but it wasn't something he overcame overnight and it probably wouldn't always be easy. She understood that.

He was afraid of hurting her.

His breath tickled her neck as she pressed her cheek against his, letting strands of red hair slide from her face. There were goose bumps all over her skin and little chills were running up and down her spine.

"Sorry about earlier," he muttered.

"I should be sorry," she admitted. "I was in a horrible mood."

"We need to stop arguing."

She pushed against his shoulders, hands curving over them, and looked him straight in the face. "But that's the dynamic of our relationship. We can't just stop arguing and expect the world to maintain its equilibrium. It's like asking Hana-chan to stop hitting on women."

He shook his head with a smile, sparing her odd comment a chuckle before he turned serious. "We find a medium. That's it."

"Okay, fine," she stated with a childish frown, "you cut back on the mood swings. Around me especially, and I'll try to annoy you less."

"No," he said, surprising her. "You need to tone down on the sexuality."

"But that'd make me a tiger without stripes!" she complained noisily.

"…Around everyone else."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"You heard me," he said gruffly. "You stop being a pervert around everyone and I'll try to keep my cool. Do we have a deal?"

"Does that mean I can be a pervert around you?"

He nodded. "Only me."

Tamaki felt a rush of heat explode in her face and her heart soar as she threw her arms around his neck again. "We have a deal!" She pulled away after a quick hug. "Now, kiss me."

"Don't need to ask me twice." He tangled his hand behind her head and kissed her hard.

* * *

A week had passed since training first started and everyone had slowly but assuredly grown stronger than they had previously been. Kensei had eventually decided to give her a day off, one that she swore to enjoy to the fullest, but, of course, school came first.

Hanabusa spent the better portion of his school hours hidden behind his propped up textbook, clanking away at his mobile phone, while Tamaki, who belonged to a different class in the same year, spent them by not attending any of her courses. She thought about going to the warehouse to hang out with the Vizards, but stayed far away because Kensei would admonish her for not going to school. Instead, she settled on wandering the campus and testing her abilities to sense spiritual pressure, which she had shamelessly never mastered in her long years as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Senken [**1**] came in handy on multiple occasions, but she had to admit, it made her incredibly lazy. That's why Kensei confiscated her swords after yesterday's training session, saying she needed to rely on her own instincts.

She wobbled upstairs to the rooftop and sat above the staircase outside, cross-legged, concentrating with all her might to capture even a sliver of spiritual resonance. Her radar remained a clean slate. She couldn't even find Hanabusa's spiritual pressure from within the school building. She started to feel stupid with every passing minute of complete, uninterrupted silence and her negativity started making her legs numb. Her mind was eventually dotted with unnecessary thoughts and she swore she had gone insane when bells tolled and the sound of voices rang in her ear.

"Eh? Isn't that Sakurako from the kendo club?"

"Ah! Sakurako-senpai!"

Seriously, that sounded a lot like that pesky little first year that complained after she beat a very brief explanation of kendo into him (figuratively) and proceeded to beat him (literally) as a demonstration to the rest of the new applicants. He had been quite a trooper, but he eventually turned all his endearing qualities onto her—following her around insisting they be friends until she couldn't stand it.

"Sakurako-senpai!"

She kept her eyes closed tightly, trying, with every fiber of her being, to pretend this accidental meeting was a figment of her imagination.

"Izumi."

"Look, it's Noda-senpai."

"Hi Noda-senpai," a female voice chimed joyfully. "Are you having lunch with Sakurako-senpai?"

"Oh, hey. Um, yeah, I guess," replied Hanabusa laxly, turning his attention to a meditating Tamaki. "Izumi."

Recognizing his voice, Tamaki pried open her eyes and caught sight of her overly excited kouhai's smiling face. He waved excitedly at her and she offered him a strained greeting in return before climbing down from where she had been sitting to join Hanabusa. The freshmen disappeared to the other side of the rooftop to enjoy their lunch break; the girls of the group were giggling when they looked Hanabusa over inconspicuously. If they had met him when he was a platinum blond male with a physique that looked to have been carved out of marble, they would have probably died happy with a mere look.

"What?"

"Muguruma picking you up?"

"Why would he pick me up? I can pick myself up," she answered quickly. "'Sides, I'm going straight home. I called my dad in the morning before class started. He won't be around so I—"

Hanabusa raised his hand, silencing her as a dark look crossed his features. "Let me get this straight," he started ominously, "your dad is out on business and Muguruma isn't taking you home for you to sexually harass him?"

Tamaki choked on her own spit and broke into fits of laughter. "That's exactly what he said!" she cried. "You should've seen his face when I said I wasn't interested! He stared at me for the rest of the hour while I was talking to Shinji! It was like I quit my day job and couldn't pay the bills!"

"…Tamaki…are you—are you playing hard to get?"

She snorted, holding her pained sides after bursting into another round of hysterics.

Hanabusa's hands snapped onto her shoulders and shook her violently. "What's so funny?"

"Why are you all freaking out about me not hitting on him?" she said, easing up on the laughter. "It wasn't an obligation. I just did it 'cause, man, have you seen Kensei's face? He gets so angry it's sorta cute."

"I don't think the word cute suits Muguruma," he muttered.

"That's 'cause you're not attracted to him that way."

"…I don't swing that way, you know?"

She blinked. "What? You don't?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't!"

She laughed again, this time in a sort of you-see way.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he grumbled underneath his breath.

Tamaki flipped open her cell phone to catch the time and gasped dramatically before gathering her schoolbag. "We have to get down to the store before all the good bread is taken!"

Before he had a chance to express his depreciation, the young redhead scampered down the staircase and disappeared into the corridor. He shook his head and rushed after her, prepared to question her sanity. This was definitely not Tamaki-like behavior, it was more like herself under the influence of laughing gas or alcohol where she lost all sense of her surroundings as well as her scruples. The thought wired odd ideas into his head as he watched her red ponytail swish back and forth as she sprinted forward.

"Wait up!"

Tamaki threw a quick glance over her shoulder. "I don't have time to _wait up_! There is a sandwich in that store with my name on it, and if I don't make it to that counter, someone else is going to claim it and I won't be very happy when I miss my lunch!"

"Don't you pack your own lunch?" he shot back as he matched her stride.

"Shinji packed a lunch for me. It was made of all the leftovers from yesterday's dinner, but I ate everything this morning because I ended up skipping breakfast."

"You never skip breakfast!"

"That's what I said. Well, anyways, I overslept!"

"How can you oversleep? Didn't anyone bother waking you up?"

"You would think all of them would be so noisy, but they're surprisingly quiet in the morning," she replied. "Kensei overslept, too, but that's 'cause he was drinking last night with Love."

"He didn't wake up?"

"He was too busy snoring."

"I can't believe you slept through that."

"I'm surprised you don't know I can sleep through anything," she said, amazed. "Well, anyways, Shinji and I spent the entire evening making sure Kensei didn't wreck the place—you know how he gets—and I didn't sleep a wink, so of course I overslept. Kensei wasn't even in bed when I woke up and Shinji was tossed over the couch, freezing his ass off. I wasted half an hour looking for Kensei and found him in the training grounds."

Hanabusa barked out a laugh.

"He wouldn't budge when I tried to wake him up, and then I had to lug him to bed before I got the chance to get into my uniform. By the time I got out of the warehouse, I was already late for my first class so I decided to skip it."

"Did you skip all your morning classes?"

Tamaki rushed down the final flight of stairs to the ground floor with Hanabusa half a step behind her as a flurry of students pushed past them with store bought goods in their possession.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be skipping classes on the final term."

"Well, if we were normal teenagers, I wouldn't."

"Up until recently, we were normal."

There were a few students waiting in line, but the amount of sandwiches left was dwindling and she groaned aloud. Luckily, Hanabusa had a good acquaintance that was standing near the front of the line, and he ordered him to buy one of the larger sandwiches for her. They paid him off and then they were off to continue their conversation.

"Do you think after Genjiro is gone things could get normal?" asked Hanabusa after the two climbed over the school wall with ease. "Will that be it for us?"

Tamaki unwrapped her sandwich and took a large bite. "It better be it for you," she said accusingly. "Remember how this all started. A blond idiot managed to talk me into trusting in him, even though it might have been in my best interests, as a lieutenant, to have you arrested."

"Don't throw that back into my face, you jerk."

She shrugged. "I was just pointing it out. I think I would have helped you either way. Of course, if I had turned you in, things would have gone differently." She busied herself with chewing before continuing the conversation. "Admittedly, that would mean the whole story would be different. We could still be in Soul Society today, if we had taken a different route."

"You mean the sort that doesn't get us executed?"

"We could have gotten on Aizen's good side you know?"

"I think we were on his good side when he reported us."

"I can only imagine the bad side," she grumbled painfully.

"Maybe he doesn't have a bad side." He pinched his chin thoughtfully. "He doesn't look the type."

"…Everyone has a bad side."

"Maybe Aizen's creepy that way."

"Why're we talking about Aizen? We should be talking about Genjiro. Genjiro. He's the one who wants us dead."

"Yeah, yeah, Genjiro—he's gotten sloppy, no?"

"I think he's recognized the importance of patience."

"Patience was never his thing," said Hanabusa with a roll of his shoulders, "but then again, I don't think it matters."

Tamaki nodded in agreement, stuffing her face with what remained of her sandwich. "Let's stop at a convenience store. I'm thirsty."

"There's one in the next block."

"Great, great. I'm still hungry. I think I'll buy some bento."

* * *

Tamaki entered her house afterschool as she would have if she had actually attended classes. Her father was on his way out with a small suitcase in one hand and a manila envelope under his other arm. He said a quick farewell, kissed her on the head, informed her he would return at the end of the week, and pointed out the money he left behind for her use. He promised to call during his absence and urged her to be careful.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid, understand?" he warned, wagging his index finger in her face.

"I don't think I can get as creative as you're probably imagining."

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

He spoke those words with a lot of emphasis; she caught the warning straightaway.

"I won't invite any member of the male species that is not Atsushi, I promise."

"Good," he said hastily, slipping out the door. "Okay, I'm heading out."

"Take care, Dad!" she called loudly, waving. "Don't be stupid enough to cheat on your future wife!"

"Izumi!"

"Bye!"

Tamaki shut the door after her father got inside his car and waved at her from the inside. She finished kicking off her shoes and bounded toward the kitchen to scour the refrigerator for leftover desserts. She pulled out a slice of carrot cake and picked at it while standing behind the kitchen counter, staring at the light reflected in the dark screen of her television.

She had never noticed how unnervingly quiet the house was. Usually there was someone staying with her, Hanabusa in particular…even Shuzo in his bodacious female form had stayed the night once.

She took a deep breath. Her heart had been thumping uneasily as she finished her slice of carrot cake and placed the plate inside the sink.

_Ah, shit._

Tamaki fished out her mobile from her schoolbag and scrolled down the contacts until she highlighted "Shuzo/Sakuya." For a moment she hesitated, but a feeling of dread was gnawing at her insides. Dreams of her past had consistently plagued her and as reassuring as Kensei's words had been, she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. Inwardly, she wished Shuzo could get her mind off it, but had been too proud to call him after everything that had happened. She didn't want to upset Kensei over it, either.

She gulped down the lump in her throat and pressed the phone to her ear, growing impatient as the phone continued to ring without answer. By the time it rang the fourth time, she had started tapping on the kitchen counter and shaking her foot. She pulled the phone away a few centimeters before she heard a familiar voice answer breathlessly.

"Tamaki!"

Anxiety stifled her voice as she parted her lips and tightened her grip on her mobile, eyes softened at the sound of the ex-captain's female voice.

"Is it you, Tamaki?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Sakuya dejectedly. "What Saika said that day…it was true, once, and I apologize. I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to develop when I was in such a state, but—"

"—I understand," she interjected softly. "I think I—I'm sorry. Everything that's happening was starting to weigh in on me and I…I guess, I couldn't handle knowing something like that."

"We have all been going through some stressful times. Everything is coming to an end, I know. What happens next determines the outcome of our future and I can't seem to stop thinking about Saika's wellbeing." The sound of Sakuya's apprehension eased the whirlwind of emotions kicking up in her stomach. It helped to know she wasn't the only one feeling so strange that entire week. "I want to know if she joined Genjiro because of me. I want to comfort her and tell her that she doesn't have to do this. I know she's being selfish and vindictive, but she was always a good woman. She wouldn't do things without reason. I—"

Tamaki laughed self-deprecatingly. "We suck at this sort of thing, don't we?"

Sakuya didn't need to think long before she laughed in the same mirthful way. "I suppose we do."

"I think if Saika needs to be saved, then you're the only one who can do it," she said simply. "I'm sure, even if you are a woman, she'd fall in love with you all over again after you heroically sweep in to save her from the clutches of evil."

She had Sakuya bursting into a fit of laughter, simply imagining the scene.

"I don't think she'll have a choice," remarked Sakuya, coughing.

"You can paint each other's nails and do your hair together, wear the same dresses to outings, eh?" continued Tamaki with a smile. "There's no way she could call herself a woman and pass up on that sort of paradise; not to mention you're immortally famous and the buzz would definitely suit you both."

"I am starting to enjoy planning our lives together as women in love; you should stop giving me these ideas. There's no telling what could happen. Saika might hate the idea."

"Wait until she sees you in hero costume."

"What—wait, we have costumes?"

"No, but wouldn't it be cool if we did?"

There was a brief silence on the other line.

"I support this."

"We should petition our partners on this matter."

In a matter of seconds, they broke down into noisy sniggers.

Minutes ticked by faster every time she glanced at the microwave's clock. They recapped their training experiences with their respective Vizard partners and she soon started feeling insanely jealous because Shinji proved to be less demanding of an instructor. It wasn't long before Shuzo brought up Chiyuki that all the laughter drained from her face.

Chiyuki was pregnant with Hanabusa's child.

Hanabusa asked her not to tell Mashiro about it.

Tamaki sighed unhappily. "Chiyuki is my sister," she started. "Even if I feel like I have given her enough chances, there is always another there that I am willing to give. I still feel guilty that she had to live through so many hardships until she ended up tangled in Genjiro's plans. And I know I did my share of wrong and understand nothing I do can amend the ache I caused, but I still only want to be her sister. She's not very forgiving, but I'm not exactly looking for absolute forgiveness. I want her to meet me halfway. We can build up a relationship from then onward, but she'd most likely hate the idea."

"Now, things are complicated because of her entanglement with Hana-chan."

"I think he's more worried about Mashiro finding out about it."

"Why Mashiro?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"You seriously didn't just ask me that question," Tamaki said.

"What?" she asked.

"They had a _thing_."

"…"

"…"

"…A _thing_?"

"Yeah," Tamaki confirmed. "It started around the time we became a trio. I might have left them alone for too long and something happened."

"_Something happened?_"

"I don't know," she said in exasperation. "Sparks flew or something corny like that. I don't know how Hana-chan works, let alone Mashiro, but they've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Are they rekindling the old flame?"

"I didn't ask. They went out today, though, so it's a possibility."

"Wow," breathed Sakuya in disbelief. "Hanabusa Takumi and Kuna Mashiro. It's so weird but so endearing."

"I hear you."

"What do they do for fun…?"

"I don't think we should discuss—" Tamaki froze suddenly. As she turned to lean back against the kitchen counter, she thought she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a shadowy blur pass by the large window above the sink. "_Shit._"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," she said quickly before remembering her reason for putting aside her pride and calling Shuzo in the first place. "No, actually, there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"I've been having recurring nightmares and I'm all paranoid now," she admitted. "I swear this house is a lot colder than it usually is. I'm getting chills and I swear I just saw something outside the window."

"Nightmares? What sort of nightmares?"

"Everything's dark, for starters, and cold. There are large, thick vines twining over a mud field," she said, screwing her eyes shut. "The further I push through, the more I realize that I'm not stepping through mud. The smell is so strong it starts to sting my nostrils and I know that scent too well. It's blood. It's everywhere. I freak out and then, a voice starts calling out to me."

"A voice?"

"Yeah. It's Ri—"

Tamaki shuddered.

"I get it. Don't force yourself." Sakuya paused. "Your dad is around. Everything should be fine. I doubt if Genjiro has someone keeping watch that he would attack you knowing that someone is there."

"My dad left on business."

"Eh…well, why don't you call Kensei over and ask him to keep you company?" suggested Sakuya tentatively. "I would volunteer, but I doubt he wants me near, woman or not."

"He should know you don't stand a chance. "

"I might cry."

"I'll try calling him."

"All right. Make sure he hurries."

Tamaki and Sakuya exchanged farewells and she dialed Kensei. He answered quickly.

"What do you want?"

"…"

"What?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry. You just don't ask that sorta question right off the bat. It makes me wanna say something incredibly dirty."

"_Are you done yet?_" She heard Hiyori shout in the background.

"Shut up already, it's cooking!" he snapped. He lowered his voice. "What happened?"

"Uhm, if you're busy, I can call you in an hour."

He didn't reply as quickly as he normally would, but she could faintly hear many sounds in the background, including light bickering.

"Kensei—"

"Where are you now?"

"Home."

"I'm going there now."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I'm coming over."

He hung up before she had the chance to say she would call him later.

Tamaki left her mobile on the counter. She left the kitchen and sank into the large couch in the living room, picking up the remote from between the cushions. Switching on the television, she went through a few channels before there was a knock at the front door that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

_Relax already._

She abandoned her seat and answered the front door to let Kensei in.

He looked around suspiciously. "You're alone?"

"Yeah, it was sorta last minute."

"So what's wrong?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Tamaki scrunched up her face as she started fidgeting. "Eh, now that I think about it, it's pretty stupid," she murmured softly. "I guess I didn't wanna be alone in the house."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stay."

"I haven't even asked."

"I don't care. I'm staying anyway," he stated, pushing past her.

"Were you doing something?" she asked, following after him.

"No."

_It sounded like you were doing something._

"Okay," she said dismissively, already feeling at ease with Kensei's presence. "Are you hungry? I could make something."

"No. I'm good."

Tamaki returned to her seat on the couch and folded her arms over her chest as Kensei leaned over the couch behind her. There was something quite awkward about the moment.

"…No perverted comment?"

She tilted her head back to face him. "I can't think of anything funny to say."

He bent forward and kissed her lips.

"Mmm," she hummed as she pressed her lips against his again. "I think my creativity has diminished."

Kensei's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Being a reserved pervert is a lot of work, you know."

His expression changed. "I didn't think you'd manage."

"Am I really that unreliable?" she huffed. "I can do it if I try, and I've been trying really hard."

"It'd do you some good to learn control."

Tamaki sunk deeper into the couch and propped her feet over the coffee table. "I have great control; I've just never exercised any."

He patted her shoulder before rounding the couch to take a seat at her side. For whatever reason, she felt angry at the pat. He figured the self-control she spoke of was a mere figment of her imagination, and that might have been the case a century ago, but she was sure she had learned something over the past years as a normal human being.

Sakurako Izumi did not behave so disturbingly around men she liked. If she had, she probably wouldn't have started dating since middle school and her longest relationship wouldn't have lasted an entire year.

Sakiyurai Tamaki only liked Kensei, who wasn't exactly biting what she was baiting. It was as if he was immune to her natural charm! The discovery had been quite an outrage around the time she reached puberty and realized that her first love would be unsuccessful…and it was. Kensei was asexual for a long time. That's why he made captain successfully. At least, that's what she told herself to avoid heartbreak.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh me? I was just thinking that you were asexual."

"…Are you seriously that bored?"

_He didn't even deny it._

Tamaki pushed his arm up and pulled it over her shoulders as she nuzzled against him. She continued changing the channels until she found an interesting movie playing.

"What's this about?" asked Kensei after a few minutes.

"Guy goes after bad guys for some sort of revenge," she replied. "The storyline is pretty boring, but I like the action scenes. The actors are hardcore. I heard they were in training for months before they got on set to film."

He nodded.

Even after calling it boring, Tamaki found herself watching the movie quite intently. She started to protest at the screen when the main character was beaten down by the group of evildoers and even cried when the story turned emotional.

She blew her nose noisily. "Things like that just don't happen! Why would they hurt him more when he just left the hospital?"

Kensei raised an eyebrow, amused. "Are you actually crying?"

She wiped her eyes furiously, cheeks burning a bright pink. "No!"

He laughed. "You're crying."

"I have a sensitive soul!"

He kept laughing.

She started sulking almost immediately. She curled her legs under her body and slipped a seat over to lean against the couch's arm, and buried her face into a pillow.

Once the movie ended and Kensei stopped teasing her, she prepared a small dinner for the two from the few ingredients available in the refrigerator. Her father had left a note pinned to the refrigerator, asking her to buy groceries with the money. They ate in the living room and watched a new movie on a different channel and later discussed changes to her training during desert.

"I'll add exercises to your training."

"I do enough exercise in kendo," she complained, getting a spoonful of ice cream. "We run laps and everything."

"I don't mean running."

"I don't see why I need any more exercise, my muscles are toned and I watch what I eat—what's with that face?"

Kensei was staring at her in disbelief and he had every right considering the tub of ice cream sitting on her lap and cookies sprinkled over the vanilla surface. He had finished watching her eat twice the amount of the serving he had during dinner to see her topple the ice cream with bits of chocolate and sugar cookies.

"You're shitting me."

"I am a growing girl. I need to get my energy from somewhere."

"No wonder you have a chubby face. I can't believe your father lets you eat like you do."

Tamaki stabbed her spoon into her carton of ice cream. "I think I've lost my appetite."

He smirked. "It was a joke."

"Then I can finish this carton of ice cream completely guilt-free?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"You can even eat the chocolate tub in the freezer."

She giggled stupidly, pulling out her spoon and wagging it in approval. "Now we're talking."

"Don't get smug. If you don't start watching what you eat your body won't be fit for fighting."

"I am at that age where my metabolism is at its peak. I probably won't start dieting until after my mid-twenties. Well, that's if I still plan to keep fighting."

"I don't think you should be fighting at all."

"It's not like Genjiro and his groupies are going to defeat themselves."

"Shuzo and Hanabusa should be able to take care of them without your help."

She felt a spark of anger. "I'm not afraid of dying!"

"You don't know what'll happen if you do!" he snapped furiously. "What if you don't go to Soul Society? And if you do, what if you don't remember anything?"

"You know that never happens! People who go to Soul Society always remember their past lives!"

"You're different. You were reborn."

"People are reborn all the time. What difference does it make?"

"Tsubouchi Saika called your death oblivion," he stated firmly. "What if you don't go to Soul Society? What if you don't go anywhere at all? What then?"

"I'm not stupid Kensei!" she cried, bolting out of her seat. "I'm not going to jump Genjiro without a plan!"

"You just said you weren't afraid of dying!"

"I'm not!"

He stood up in front of her, grasping her by the shoulders unconsciously vicious. "If you die—"

"If I die, that's just it!"

That only seemed to have infuriated him.

"Why don't you think of how that would make me feel?"

Tamaki blinked, taken aback. "Huh?"

"If you're gone…" he stalled, easing his grip on her shoulders, worried he was hurting her.

She shook her head. "I didn't think it through, but I am human. Even if I don't fight with the others against Genjiro, I can't say I'll live forever."

"I don't care about forever, just live with me now," he said.

Her heart thumped with excitement.

_**Tamaki.**_

Her expression twisted into one of confusion. That didn't sound like Kenbutsunin.

_Kan_**—**

**Tamaki.**

A hand shot up to her head as a cold, shuddering feeling flooded her senses.

_**Heh, heh, no—**_

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" asked Kensei, lifting her face by the chin.

**Tamaki!**

Kenbutsunin's voice grew distant.

_**Sakurako Izumi, is it?**_

**Listen to me—**

"Th-There's another voice—"

"Voice?"

Tamaki felt her knees weaken and her body slump against Kensei's solid form, who tried pulling her back to her feet. She shut her eyes tightly as a murmur distorted the sound of her zanpakutō spirit.

"Something's wrong. Something—"

Vivid images started to play in her mind—a black and white film filled with pictures without meaning brought forth a dark but powerful energy. Her head started throbbing, each time a lot harsher than the last.

"What is it?"

"_I—_"

…_**Found you.**_

She gasped as her lungs constricted and a large weight fell over her shoulders.

The next thing she knew, she was falling.

Kensei's voice disappeared.

It was cold.

* * *

[**1**] Senken, "_foresight,_" is a top-notch reiatsu detector only usable during shikai.

* * *

**xl**: You know that moment where your history teacher and science teacher decided to give you homework to last you a lifetime and so they partnered with your English teacher, the demon, who gave you not one, not two, but five papers they expected done within two weeks time. You best not forgotten the ones who started it. Of course, you're working a part-time job that cuts into your social life (now I'm just humoring myself) and you double as a babysitter for your sister who works a full-time job because your aunt does the cooking and cleaning. You know?

Well, imagine it in college format for a full-time student that is not graduating until she stops changing majors with a dash of writer's block specifically for Dementia. That's where I've been the last fifteen months.

I admit I have the rest of the story fleshed out, but not the motivation to write it without doing it an injustice. I won't promise faster updates when I can only see a rocky road ahead, but this usually happens when I enter the final stage of a story. Whether it's good news or bad news, this story is heading towards its climax and conclusion. I temporarily changed the rating to "T" because I somehow have come to terms with the idea that Tamaki may never get into Kensei's pants, so unless I can find a way to change that in a nice, consensual way before she decides to drug him, I'll leave it as is that is if nobody else has a better idea.

I totally imagined Tamaki was so slick and smooth there would be plenty of awkwardly written sex between chapters, but apparently she's not. You gotta be as smooth as butter, baby.

Now, before this gets longer than it needs to be, I have to thank **thistle tea** for picking up this series for beta. She makes me coherent, like seriously. I'm a natural disaster in the writing community and she's the relief people.

Also, many thanks to the reviewers: **fearlessX1025**, **Juliedoo**, **Evertale**, **TammySakamoto**, **Aries01xD**, **WhisperInTheRain**, **Mesutora**, **Monkey **, **SheWhoIsLost**, **Guest1** and **Guest2** (unless you're the same person, if not, I apologize) who probably found something better to do the last fifteen months. I love you even if you don't come back to read this nonsense!

Thank you for reading! :)

**P.S.** - Chapter 51 preview is now available in my livejournal, find it through the 'Hiatus' link in my status update or the preview archive in the sidebar. You can't miss it.

**P.P.S.** - That summary was just horrible. Horrible. In the time it took to publish this I failed to skim through the previous chapters enough to correct any wrongs, so you'll just have to forgive me for that...I've been job hunting and stuff.


End file.
